Lazos de Sangre
by Leonor de Eboli
Summary: Serena Tsukino es la comandante de un escuadrón policiaco que persigue a la Asesina Serial mas despiadada de Tokio sin saber los lazos de sangre que las unen, acción, asesinatos, drama, mucho realismo...EPILOGO LISTO
1. PROLOGO

**LAZOS DE SANGRE**

**PROLOGO**

_**Tokio Japón, 14 años atrás...**_

Las dos niñas aguardan en el frío y oscuro pasillo del departamento de seguridad social, ambas han sido llevadas allí luego de la horrible tragedia, sentadas en una banca luego de ser evaluadas por la trabajadora social esperan a que las autoridades decidan su destino, la mayor de cabellos negros y ojos púrpuras con una mano vendada abraza a su hermanita menor, una niña de cuatro años, rizos rubios y ojos azules ahora velados por el llanto.

-Reiko…¿Qué nos harán?.-cuestiona la niñita rubia.

-Nada malo Usa…-dice la mayor usando el diminutivo de su hermanita.-Son personas buenas, no nos dañarán.-asiente la niña, la rubia se abraza más a su hermana.

Dentro de las oficinas la trabajadora social discute con el jefe de policía.

-Así es Tsukino san, son las hijas de Keitaro Fujimoto, el jefe de los Yakuzas asesinado ayer por el clan rival junto con su esposa.-dice la mujer al jefe de policía.

-¿Y esas dos criaturas vieron todo?.-cuestiona aterrado Kenji Tsukino.

-Luego de la evaluación psicológica supimos que solo la mayor, Reiko, vio lo ocurrido, al parecer la esposa de Fujimoto las ocultó en el armario, la niña mayor cubrió los ojos de su hermanita con una mano y con la otra su boca para que no gritara, la pequeña la mordió horriblemente por el miedo pero ambas sobrevivieron al incendio; milagrosamente no las encontraron-explica la trabajadora social-Tuvimos que hacerle curaciones de emergencia en la mano a Reiko la niña Mayor.-

-Es increíble ese valor en una niña de…¿Cuántos años tiene?.-

-Solo seis, y la pequeña Usagi cuatro.-explica la mujer del gobierno.

-Debió ser un trauma horrible para las dos niñas.-asiente el comandante.

-Lo fue efectivamente Tsukino san, pero ahora el gobierno está preocupado por desaparecerlas de la vista de los Yakuza, sabes que no perdonan la vida de nadie y se dice que el clan Minowara ha jurado exterminar hasta al último de los Fujimoto, esas son las dos niñas.-termina la trabajadora social.

-¿Y necesitan mi ayuda para?.-cuestiona Kenji.

-Trasladarlas a sus nuevos hogares, para su propia seguridad el gobierno ha arreglado la adopción de la mayor por una familia de gente rica de Okinawa.-

-¿Y la pequeña?.-cuestiona el policía.

-A la pequeña la darán en adopción a alguna familia de Tokio.-explica la mujer.

-Quiero adoptarla yo.-asiente Kenji conmovido por la historia de las niñas.

-¿En verdad Tsukino san?...me alegra, eso resuelve todas las dificultades, seguramente el departamento no se opondrá, además ningún Yakuza sospechará siquiera si la niña es tu hija.-feliz la chica. Kenji Tsukino sonríe, sabe que su esposa estará feliz de recibir a la niña que vendrá a alegrar la vida del matrimonio sin hijos, luego mira por la ventana a las dos niñas sentadas en la banca.

-Lo único que será doloroso para ellas será separarlas, si pudiera adoptar también a la mayor…-casi suplica Kenji.

-Sería poco seguro, separadas tienen más posibilidades de sobrevivir que juntas, por doloroso que parezca Tsukino san.-añade la trabajadora social.

Afuera la pequeña Reiko saca de entre sus ropas dos fotografías, ambas son iguales y en ellas muestra a las hermanas con sus kimonos tradicionales, las dos tomadas de la mano en la ceremonia de año nuevo. La fotografía es en blanco y negro.

-Toma esto Usa…-le da la mayor la foto a su hermanita.-Guárdala y llévala siempre contigo, esto nos mantendrá juntas.-explica la de cabello negro a su hermana, la rubia toma la fotografía y la guarda entre sus ropas.

-Reiko…¿por qué me dices eso?...-cuestiona asustada Usagi.

-No temas, si algo pasa, juro que te buscaré y que aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida te encontraré y estaremos juntas de nuevo…-dice la niña más grande.

-¿Lo prometes?.-duda la pequeña.

-Lo prometo Usa…-acaba Reiko levantando el dedo meñique de su mano sana, Usagi levanta también el dedo meñique y ambas hermanas entrelazan sus dedos sellando la promesa, pero en ese momento las puertas de la oficina se abren y de ellas sale la trabajadora social con el hombre de traje gris y se acerca a ellas. Usagi se sujeta del brazo de su hermanita, la amable mujer se agacha a la banca y les dice.

-Reiko, Usagi, aún debemos hacer algunas entrevistas más antes de llevarlas a casa.-explica la mujer.-Sin embargo, Usagi deberá ir con este señor, él te llevará a comer un helado mientras hablamos con tu hermana…-la niña de ojos púrpuras mira desconfiada a la mujer del gobierno.-Será solo un momento, necesitamos hacerte algunas preguntas importantes de lo que tú ya sabes Reiko…porfavor tu hermanita no debe estar presente…-suplica la mujer, la niña de cabello negro parece entender.

-¿Reiko?.-cuestiona la rubia.

-Está bien Usa…puedes ir con el señor, estaré contigo de nuevo, lo prometo.-explica la de cabello negro a su hermanita y pasa su mano por la cara de la niña pequeña como siempre hacía para confortarla.

-Vamos pequeña…te llevaré a tomar helado…¿Te gusta?.-añade amistoso Kenji ofreciendo su mano a la pequeña que la toma ante la actitud amable del señor.

-Si…más de fresa con vainilla…-dice la niña y se aleja de la mano del hombre de traje gris, la trabajadora social se dirige a Reiko.

-Ahora ven conmigo pequeña…-dice sujetándola de la mano y caminando en dirección opuesta, un extraño sentimientos invade la sensible alma de la mayor cuando se aleja de su hermanita, algo no anda bien, sus inquietos ojos vagan ahora por la carpeta que la trabajadora social lleva en su mano y aterrada puede leer: "Departamento de Adopciones"…entonces sin pensarlo más se zafa de la mano de la mujer y corre hacia su hermana.

-¡Usagi!.- grita la niña.

-¡Reiko espera!.- trata de detenerla la trabajadora social.

-¡Usagi! ¡No!.- corre desesperada ella por el pasillo, la pequeña rubia escucha los gritos de su hermanita y se zafa también de mano de Kenji Tsukino.

-¡Reiko!.-grita, pero el policía es más rápido y la sujeta de la cintura alzándola en alto y evitando que corra hacia su hermana.

-¡Usagi no dejaré que nos separen! ¡Usagi!.-

-¡Onee chan!.-(hermana).- gime la pequeña extendiendo los brazos hacia su hermana mayor, al fin dos policías impiden el paso a Reiko que molesta les da de puntapiés e intenta morderlos.

-¡Déjenme! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Usa! ¡Usa!.- gime la mayor, pero el llanto de su hermanita ya no se escucha más, se ha perdido en el pasillo, angustiada Reiko se deja caer en el suelo.

-Reiko…sé que no lo entiendes pero es lo mejor para las dos, esas personas que les hicieron daño jamás las encontrarán. Ven conmigo-explica la trabajadora social, la niña de cabello negro se pone de pié apretando los puños y sigue a la mujer y a los dos policías que la conducen por los pasillos de las oficinas de gobierno.

_**Tokio Japón época actual.**_

La sombra negra se desliza con sigilo casi imperceptible por el techo del lugar, se agazapa en la sombras de la noche y salta luego hacia un árbol, cayendo al suelo, a lo lejos se puede ver que algunos hombres armados custodian la entrada al lugar, van y viene con pistolas en sus manos, sin saber como de repente uno de los guardias puede ver que su compañero cae al suelo sin gritar siquiera.

-¿Yuuto?.-cuestiona el hombre, y al voltear el cuerpo de este puede ver horrorizado estrellas samuráis encajadas en su pecho…aterrado da unos pasos para atrás pero rápidamente siente el frío filo de una katana en su cuello.

-Suelta el arma…-dice una voz.-¿Dónde está Minowara?.-cuestiona el atacante. El tipo de traje negro tiembla.-Repetiré la pregunta…¿Dónde está Minowara?. No creo que la vida de esa rata sea tan valiosa para arriesgar la tuya…dime dónde está…-dice la extraña voz.

-En la sala de masajes…-habla al fin el hombre antes de que un golpe en la nuca lo haga perder el conocimiento. La sombra negra recorre ahora los pasillos de aquel lugar en que solo los Yakuza disfrutaban los beneficios de una reconocida sala de masajes, oye algunos pasos y con la agilidad de un animal salta hacia el jardín y se oculta entre las plantas, cuando las voces de las doncellas que atienden los masajes han pasado, la sombra negra sale de nuevo y corre la cortina de papel para entrar en la sala.

-No tardaron tanto lindas…-dice la voz del hombre que estaba tendido boca abajo en la mesa de masajes con solo una toalla cubriendo su cintura, la sombra cierra la puerta y se acerca al hombre, una leve luz rojiza llena la habitación en semipenumbras y entonces la sombra se retira la tela negra que cubre la mitad de su rostro y sus ojos púrpuras refulgen con fuerza lanzando destellos de odio, de ente sus ropas extrae una pistola y la apunta en la cabeza del hombre que aterrado gira la vista y se haya con el cañón del arma en su frente.

-¿Juun Minowara?.-cuestiona la chica.

-¡Quien eres tú! ¡Cómo demonios entraste aquí! ¡Yahiru!.- llama el hombre. La chica sonríe con sadismo.

-Si busca a sus escoltas todos están muertos…-dice ella.

-Imposible…no pudo una sola persona matar a quince hombres armados…-balbucea el jefe Yakuza.-A no ser que seas…que seas…-aterrado no puede pronunciar palabra.

-Vaya vaya…uno de los jefes Yakuza del clan Minowara tiene miedo de pronunciar mi nombre, que honor…-se burla la chica y carga el arma, el hombre canoso traga saliva y suda frío.

-Yo…yo no tengo cuentas pendientes contigo Fénix…-intenta el anciano. Una risa sorda y tenebrosa escapa de los labios de la mujer.

-Que fácil olvidan Ustedes malditos…seguramente los años de asesinatos despiadados han atrofiado tu cerebro Minowara, Dime algo ¿A cuántos has matado en tu patética vida que ni siquiera lo recuerdas?...-explica ella y con su mano libre se levanta la manga negra de su brazo y le muestra al hombre el lunar alargado.

-Fujimoto…una Fujimoto tú…-tiembla el tipo.

-Así es bastardo, una Fujimoto, la última de mi familia, y ahora me vengaré de todos Ustedes…-con furia ella aprieta el cañón del arma en la frente del hombre.-Antes de hacerte el favor de acabar con tu vida, dime quién más ordenó la muerte de mis Padres…¡Dilo maldita sea!.-ruge ella.

-No diré una palabra…-con el resto del valor que le quedaba el hombre y se hace hacia atrás de la mesa de masajes. Ella sonríe, de su cinto extrae una katana con su mano izquierda mientras no deja de apuntar con la derecha a la frente del tipo.

-Hay formas de que hables…-explica ella y blande el arma en el aire, el sonido del metal rompiendo el viento sobre la mesa de masajes y el horrible grito de dolor del hombre se dejan oír, la sangre sale a borbotones del pié derecho del tipo al cual han sido cortados de tajo algunos dedos, unos restos de sangre embarran el rostro de la chica ante la terrible carnicería.-Tu decide Juun Minowara, puedes hablar ahora, o puedo seguir cortando partes de tu cuerpo, la noche es larga y yo no me canso fácilmente…-el hombre totalmente aterrado y dolido señala su cuello del que pende una memoria de computadora.

-Aquí es…-entrecortado por el dolor.-Aquí…esta lo que buscas…-dice al fin, ella sin dejar de apuntar a su frente la pistola, con la punta de la katana sujeta la memoria y la arranca del pecho del tipo.-¿Me…me dejarás vivir?...-se atreve el hombre sangrante, una sonrisa ambigua de la chica.

-Conoces poco a los Fujimoto Juun Minowara, créeme que te tendré la misma piedad que tú le tuviste a mis Padres…No he olvidado tu rostro al cortar el cuello de mi madre y prenderle fuego a su cuerpo-y de un movimiento tan veloz como vertiginoso, la chica de negro de un solo tajo corta el cuello del hombre que cae al suelo separado casi de la cabeza entre charcos de sangre, la asesina sonríe y con su mano enguantada toma algo de sangre del cadáver y pinta en la pared el número 4, después toma algo en un frasco que lleva oculto en su negra gabardina y rocía el líquido en torno al cuerpo ,luego saca de entre sus ropas un encendedor, coloca la manta sobre el ensangrentado despojo humano hecho pedazos, se agacha al suelo y prende fuego al cadáver.-Feliz viaje al infierno Minowara…-añade la chica antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación perdiéndose entre saltos entre las sombras de la noche.

Los sonidos de las patrullas del Departamento Metropolitano de Policía de Tokio se dirigen a toda velocidad con alarde de sirenas por las calles de la ciudad hacia el lugar en que el humo del incendio alardea sobre lo ocurrido, un carro de bomberos acude también, las personas se agolpan para observar la tragedia, en medio de la calle, una bella chica de largo cabello negro envuelta en una gabardina del mismo tono y lentes oscuros avanza en dirección opuesta a las patrullas, va fumando un cigarrillo, y al escuchar los gritos y el caos tiene un gesto de ironía, lanza al suelo al colilla de su cigarro y la pisa antes de entrar en una estación del metro, a lo lejos, en un auto, dos mujeres la observan.

-Llegamos tarde, a Rubeus sama no le gustará nada que Fénix haya asesinado a Minowara antes que nosotros…-dice en el auto una joven de largo cabello azul intenso-¿Crees que la información se haya salvado?.-

-Lo dudo Karmesite, cuando Fénix asesina no deja huella alguna, debió prender fuego al cadáver según su costumbre, además hay señales de incendio en la casa de masajes.-asiente la otra mujer de cabello verde.-Solo espero que se haya quedado con la información y no la haya quemado también.-

-¿Y qué le diremos al señor Zafiro Esmeralda?.-cuestiona la primera.

-La verdad…que por alguna extraña razón Fénix se nos adelantó, aunque dudo que le guste la idea, sabes que le tiene miedo a esa mujer.-replica la de cabello verde y el auto arranca por las calles de la ciudad.

De una de las patrullas baja un hombre de cabello negro y largo sujeto en una cola de caballo, aunque es joven lleva una gabardina café y la gorra de departamento de policía, sus inteligentes ojos azules destellan al llegar al lugar y ver a su equipo trabajando, del otro lado de la patrulla baja una bella joven de cabello rubio sujeto en dos coletas con un chaleco antibalas.

-Kou sama …señor…-dice acercándose al jefe de policía una chica alta de cabello castaño.

-Kino…-saluda este.-¿Han controlado ya el incendio?.-cuestiona el jefe a la joven policía.

-Los bomberos se ocuparon de ello señor.-

-¿Y la escena del crimen Mako? ¿Pudieron rescatar algo después del incendio?.-cuestiona la rubia mientras se encaminan hacia la incendiada sala de masajes atravesando a la gente, a los medios de comunicación y las cintas amarillas de seguridad.

-Igual que las otras veces Tsukino, el cuerpo estaba calcinado y se quemó parte de la sala, Ami y Taiki trabajan en rescatar lo más posible pero será difícil.-explica la policía castaña, ya dentro de la sala de masajes algunos empleados y el dueño son interrogados por dos oficiales, una chica rubia y alta y otra de cabello acuamarina.

-Dile a la detective Tenou que no sea ruda con los testigos, quiero un buen informe…-explica el joven.

-Desde luego señor… se cuadra Makoto y se aleja, el chico y la rubia caminan por los pasillos llenos de policías hasta llegar al lugar en que una larga fila de cadáveres son examinados por peritos que toman fotografías y viene y van, uno de los fotógrafos de cabello color plata saluda de lejos al jefe de policía y a la chica.

-Yaten está haciendo ya su trabajo…el muy idiota de mi hermano toma fotos a cadáveres y parece como si estuviera tomándoselas a modelos.-añade Seiya Kou al ver la sonrisa de su hermano menor.

-Es el amor por nuestro trabajo señor, aunque a algunos les parezca extraño, nos gusta hacer esto de alguna manera…-dictamina la policía de dos coletas, Seiya sonríe.

-Agente Aino…-dice Seiya a la chica rubia que dirige las acciones.

-Señor…-se cuadra ella.

-¿Cuántos fueron esta vez?.-cuestiona el jefe de policía.

-Catorce muertos señor, sin contar a Minowara-responde la chica.

-¿Cómo puede alguien asesinar con tanto sadismo?.-molesta la rubia de dos coletas aprieta los puños.

-Pero tenemos a un sobreviviente, el jefe de la escolta de Minowara no fue asesinado señor.-se anima la agente Aino.-Ahora mismo lo atienden los servicios médicos, será trasladado a prisión en cuanto esté en condiciones de ser interrogado.-

-¿Y la escena principal?.-cuestiona Serena.

-Mizuno y el doctor Kou trabajan allí…-indica la joven antes de regresar a atender a los fotógrafos forenses, Seiya y Serena caminan de nuevo por el tétrico escenario esquivando los cadáveres mutilados hasta la calcinada sala de masajes en que dos personas con batas de laboratorio trabajan.

-Es horrible…-contiene Serena un gesto de desagrado al ver el horror de la escena del crimen.-A pesar de mi experiencia en fuerzas especiales no puedo hacerme a la idea de que alguien tenga la mente tan retorcida como para hacer esto…-

-Mizuno…-se dirige Seiya a la médico forense de cabello azul.-¿Ella de nuevo?.-

-Así parece señor, la escena del crimen tiene todas las características de las tres anteriores, mismo patrón, mismas señales…-indica ella señalando la pared en que está pintado con sangre el número 4, el jefe suspira molesto.

-¿Y el cuerpo?.-pregunta Serena al joven de cabello castaño y largo que con una brocha especial limpia unos cuantos huesos que quedaron.

-Totalmente calcinado…no hay una sola huella como no sean las cenizas del fénix, no sé cómo alguien puede hacer esto, se necesita verdadera sangre fría, inteligencia y...-se detiene Taiki.

-Un motivo. Esto no fue un asesinato al azar.- dice entrando en el lugar una chica alta de cabello negro y largo y ojos rojizos, con correcto traje sastre y un portafolios.

-Nadie llamó a criminalística Meiou…-molesto el jefe de policía.

-Lo lamento Seiya pero evidentemente esto se ha salido del control de tu departamento, sabes que me necesitan para atrapar a Fénix.-explica la recién llegada.-A no ser que quieras alarmar a la Opinión Pública…-

-Señor, ella tiene razón …¿Qué haremos si la prensa se entera de que estos asesinatos tiene un mismo patrón? Sabes que lo último que queremos es causar alarma entre la población.-cuestiona Serena, Seiya Kou mal de su agrado se cruza de brazos.

-No debiera preocuparte tanto la prensa como los Yakuza Tsukino, cuando estos asesinatos empezaron yo mismo pensé que se trataba de una simple venganza entre mafias rivales, pero ahora…esto es demasiado para ser ignorado…habrá que investigar con los agentes encubiertos, tener un estudio comparativo de los tres casos anteriores, indagar en el bajo mundo sobre este asesino…-propone el hombre.-Creo que allí tienes tu oportunidad para demostrar la capacidad de tu equipo Serena, desde ahora este será tu caso.-añade Kou, su subalterna sonríe.

-¿En verdad Kou sama?...¿En verdad tendré una oportunidad?.-exclama la joven policía.

-Está decidido…-acaba el joven Kou.-El departamento tiene en estos momento cosas mucho más importantes como para ocuparse de una asesina en serie, elige a quien quieras del departamento, forma tu equipo y dame resultados Tsukino, quiero que atrapes a Fénix antes de que los altos mandos se enteren de esto…¿puedo contar contigo?.-cuestiona el joven jefe de policía a la chica.

-Señor…si señor…-se cuadra la joven rubia. Seiya Kou sonríe también y se aleja.

-Bien quiero un informe detallado en mi escritorio de este ataque y de todo lo que podamos sacar de nuevo sobre Fénix.-Serena asiente al igual que todos los demás y se dispone a trabajar colocándose unos guantes de látex, antes de salir, Seiya la mira y sonríe despojándose de la rudeza de su actitud de mando. -Tsukino…has que tu Padre se sienta orgulloso de ti.-termina.

-No necesita recordármelo señor.-sonríe ella y se agacha a trabajar al igual que los demás.

-Vaya oportunidad Serena…-le dice la chica de cabello azul.-Es lo que esperabas desde que salimos de la academia, una oportunidad para destacar en el Departamento.-

-Lo sé Ami…necesitaré de todo su apoyo.-replica la rubia.

-Cuanta con nosotros para el equipo Serena.-asiente Taiki Kou.

-No sé si al jefe le agrade que te tenga en el equipo Taiki…quiere que lo forme solo con novatos, y del área Forense planeo llevarme a tu asistente…a no ser que te moleste.-replica Serena.

-Mi hermano parece rudo pero no lo es…bien si te llevas a Mizuno entonces también ella tendrá una oportunidad de destacar, creo Ami que dejarás de ser mi aprendiz…-asiente haciendo un guiño el médico, la chica de cabello azul se sonroja ante el comentario de su superior.

-¿Y qué hay de criminalística?...me necesitarás si es que vas en contra de alguien tan inteligente como Fénix.- propone Setsuna Meiou.

-Pensaré detenidamente en quienes formaran el equipo Meiou…-asiente Serena. Luego se acerca a la pared y mira el número escrito con sangre.-Esta mujer me intriga mucho…¿En verdad puedes saber cosas de ella solo con ver la escena del crimen?.-cuestiona la policía rubia a Setsuna.

-Bastantes…por ejemplo, rasgos de su temperamento, decidida, firme, bastante explosiva, metódica e inteligente, las víctimas no son elegidas al azar, tiene estudiados sus movimientos, sus rutinas, las personas que la acompañan, es algo que planeó por meses, quizá años…-

-¿Cómo pudo asesinar a quince personas en una noche?.-cuestiona Ami.

-No solo en una noche doctora Mizuno, según mis cálculos y la reconstrucción inicial de los hechos debió hacerlo en alrededor de media hora desde que asesinó al primer guardia hasta que lo hizo con Minowara.-dictamina la joven de cabello negro.

-Y la forma como lo hizo, con técnicas ninjas ancestrales, ni uno solo de los cadáveres fue muerto con arma de fuego, eso es singular.-añade Taiki Kou.

-Todo indica que debe tener motivos personales para matar, y ese tipo de criminales Tsukino son los más difíciles de atrapar, no matan por gusto o por sadismo, tienen una razón, casi siempre la venganza, y son obsesivos.-añade Setsuna, la experta en criminalística.-Todo un reto para ti…-

-¿Qué daño le pudo hacer la vida a esta mujer para guardar tanto odio a los demás?.-se cuestiona Serena.

-Quieres un consejo Tsukino…no te involucres demasiado en su psicología y limítale a atraparla, eso te diría tu Padre si aún estuviera vivo.-añade Setsuna.-Ahora a trabajar nueva comandante.-se cuadra ella.

-Aún no tengo el nombramiento…-sonríe Serena.

-De nuestra parte ya lo tienes Serena…tu madre se sentirá orgullosa al ver la condecoración.-completa Ami. Luego los cuatro se enfocan a su trabajo, pero la mente se Serena no puede estar tranquila, desde que empezó a trabajar en el departamento luego de terminar su preparación en la academia de policía había visto la realidad de la delincuencia en la gran ciudad, pero nunca nada como esto…¿Una venganza?...¿Contra qué o contra quién?...sin embargo allí estaba su oportunidad de demostrar que era una excelente policía, y no la iba a dejar ir, atraparía a esa asesina a toda costa.

La chica de cabello negro envuelta en la gabardina camina por el parque Juuban, ahora fuma un nuevo cigarrillo el cual enciende con su extraño encendedor con forma de cabeza de fénix, luego se sienta en una banca del parque, comienza a atardecer, y una pelota aparece en medio del parque, dos niñas corren tras ella, la niña más pequeña resbala y cae llorando enseguida, la mayor se acerca a ella y la levanta amorosamente.

-Yuni…no llores así linda…-dice la niña mayor.-¿Te lastimaste?...no es nada verás que puedes caminar…-

-Maki…me duele…-gime la pequeña.

-Sube a mi espalda…te llevaré de regreso con mamá y papá para que no te lastimes…-propone la mayor.

-Onee chan…¿En verdad?...-feliz la pequeñita sube a la espalda de la mayor y ambas entre risas se alejan.

La chica con el cigarro ha visto la escena y sonríe, se retira los lentes oscuros que cubren sus ojos y deja vagar su mirada púrpura por el lugar, el sol se pone en el horizonte y los cerezos en flor dejan caer sus hojas rosadas por el bello parque, la chica de negro saca de entre su gabardina una fotografía vieja y gastada que muestra a dos niñas pequeñas con kimonos tomadas de la mano.

-Usa…¿Dónde estarás?...-cuestiona la chica mirando la fotografía.-Espero que esta maldita vida haya sido mucho más benéfica contigo que conmigo y que estés lejos de tanto dolor y maldad, que seas feliz, que estés segura y bien…no he olvidado mi promesa, te seguiré buscando…-acaba la chica y luego guarda la foto de nuevo entre sus ropas y poniéndose de pié se aleja del parque.

Serena llega ya de noche a su casa, abre la puerta con su propia llave y entra en la sala, su madre se ha quedado dormida con la televisión prendida, la chimenea lanza los últimos rescoldos de brazas rojas en la sala de la casa Tsukino, la chica se acerca y arropa a la señora con una manta, esta se despierta.

-Hija…volviste…-dice abrazando a la rubia.

-Mamá Ikuko, ya te he dicho que no me debes esperar despierta.-reprende suavemente Serena.

-Esperé a tu Padre toda la vida, y haré lo mismo contigo ya que has elegido la misma peligrosa profesión.-asiente la señora.

-No digas eso, sabes que amo lo que hago tanto como papá, él me enseñó a amarlo, viéndolo cumplir con su deber fue como quise ser policía.-responde la rubia sentándose al lado de su madre.

-¿Pasa algo Serena?.-cuestiona la señora.

-Tengo un nuevo caso…no quiero entrar en detalles de lo que se trata, es solo una chica que asesina, pero al ver lo que hace me he puesto a pensar, qué hubiera sido de mí su papá y tú no me adoptan…¿Habría sido alguien como ella?.-

-Hija, no te atormentes pensando esas cosas, eres una buena persona, alguien que hace algo bueno por la sociedad, nunca te compares con un delincuente…-aterrada Ikuko Tsukino abrazando a Serena.

-Eso lo sé mamá, es solo que pensaba…¿En dónde está la diferencia entre ella y yo?...¿En qué momento la vida decide que yo sea policía y esa chica asesina?.-continúa Serena.

-No sigas pensando más en esas cosas, mejor vayamos a cenar, te calentaré la cena, hice omelet de queso, tu favorito….-termina Ikuko y se aleja hacia la cocina, Serena se queda mirando la chimenea encendida, y de entre su saco extrae la fotografía gastada y vieja de dos niñas usando kimonos y tomadas de la mano.

-Hermana…¿En dónde estarás?...¿Cómo será tu vida?...¿Algún día te volveré a ver?...¿Serás feliz?...-cuestiona ella al ver la fotografía.-Odio no recordarte, no tener de ti y de mi pasado más que este gastado pedazo de papel.-acaba ella suspirando.

-Serena, hija, ven a cenar…-termina la voz de su madre desde la cocina.

-Voy mamá.-termina ella y se levanta en dirección a donde su madre la ha llamado…

_**Dedico este mini fic a mi amigo Zhudo como regalo de cumpleaños, sé que es algo atrasado y todo eso y que no soy muy buena para dar regalos a mis amigos, pero siendo escribir lo que mejor hacemos los dos quiero mostrarte cuando te estimo con este fic el cual creo que cumple con ese estándar de no ser "Muy meloso" como tú dices, más bien todo lo contrario. Felicidades amigo.**_

_**ATTE: Tu amiga Leonor de Éboli**_

**A los demás lectores**: Este será un fic cortito comparado con otros que he escrito, solo ideas locas que vienen a mi cabeza, y para nada será convencional, diferente en temática, crudo y nada similar a lo que han leído en fanfiction, no se asusten, no es yuri ni nada de eso, simplemente exploro los terrenos del **REALISMO FANFICTION**, una nueva Éboli teoría, verán, pienso que tal como los movimiento de la literatura universal en Fanfiction hay de todo, Romaticismo, Simbolismo, Modernismo, etc, y agradezco infinitamente a mi amiga _**Lucyana Li Kou**_ que con sus brillantes adaptaciones de "Mujeres Asesinas" me mostró este género literario y sus posibilidades con personajes de Sailor Moon, claro que no lo hago tan bien como ella, pero al menos reconozco con orgullo que sus trabajos me han inspirado, también te lo dedico, y finalmente a ti lector que como siempre te atreves a iniciar esta aventura conmigo, espero no defraudarte....por fin veremos una Serena un poco mas valiente y decidida que en el resto de sus historias, la pregunta es ¿será tan valiente como para atrapar a Rei?...

P.D: No prometo actualizaciones periódicas pero si seguras, es decir, no me comprometo a subir cada semana o cada dos, ya que como saben tengo aun "Hime-Zen" y "Speed Rei Racer" al aire y ambos son proyectos grandes, pero definitivo si acabaré, en mi cabeza ya tengo toda la historia, pero escribiré cuando haya tiempo y según sus respuestas y comentarios, palabra de Mars Fan…

ATTE: Leonor de Éboli ¡Larga Vida a Mars!


	2. Chapter 1: Desencuentros

**Capítulo 1**

**Desencuentros**

El hombre de cabello rojo mira furioso a la chica que le lleva el informe, en sus manos luce el tatuaje de la luna negra invertida y juega nerviosamente una navaja la cual encaja en el escritorio de madera, con la luz de la habitación dando en su rostro en cual luce una horrible cicatriz que va desde su frente, atraviesa su ojos izquierdo y cae hasta su mentón, dice furioso.

-Así que Fénix…ella de nuevo…-

-Si no me cree señor Rubeus vea la televisión, el incendio en la casa de masajes de Shibuya fue causado por ella.-se disculpa Karmesite.

-Esto no me gusta nada…Petzite, Kalaberite y Berejerite tampoco pudieron concretar los otros tres trabajos por la misma razón, Fénix, siempre Fénix. Definitivamente deberemos informar al señor Zafiro.-asiente el pelirrojo.

-Me he enterado por mí mismo Rubeus.-asiente entrando en la oscura sala un apuesto chico de cabello azul intenso. Así que Fénix se entromete de nuevo en nuestros planes…-

-¿Cree que su hermano deba saberlo?.-cuestiona Rubeus.

-Primero debemos saber qué busca ella con estos asesinatos y también encontrar la forma de usarlo a nuestro favor, y principalmente saber si se ha quedado con la información. Ve con alguien más y tráela a nuestra presencia…-asiente Zafiro.

-Pero…pero señor…-balbucea el pelirrojo.-Yo…preferiría que fuera alguien más o ir más protegido…¿Qué pasa si no quiere venir conmigo?.- con tono aterrado el pelirrojo; Zafiro ríe burlonamente.

-Increíble que alguien como tú le tenga miedo a Fénix…sé que lo que te hizo no fue para menos pero permíteme decirte que tú te lo buscaste.-ríe Zafiro. Rubeus aprieta furioso los puños.

-Señor…si me permite…¿Cómo encontraremos a Fénix?-cuestiona Karmesite.-Nadie sabe quién es o dónde opera.-

-Solo vayan a Okinawa, a la isla Izenajima y pregunte a los lugareños por Satsuma, si los llevan ante ella, muéstrenle esto.-lanza Zafiro al escritorio un pedazo de tela en que se puede ver un extraño escudo de uno de los clanes más antiguos de Japón, un Fénix con alas extendidas y los caracteres de la familia Fujimoto.-Con esto no los asesinará si es a lo que temen.-termina y se aleja de la habitación.-Tomen cualquier helicóptero del hangar pero vayan enseguida, ni a mi hermano ni a mí nos gusta esperar…-

-Si señor…-se inclinan Rubeus y Karmesite. Zafiro se aleja.

-Me pregunto…-se repite dubitativo Rubeus tomando el pedazo de tela.-Si el señor Zafiro querrá ver a Fénix por cuestiones de trabajo o personales…-añade al fin.

-¿Crees en verdad esa historias de que él y Fénix en el pasado…?.-cuestiona Karmesite a su lado.

-No lo sé bien linda, lo único que sé es que nos estamos metiendo en la boca del lobo…una sola vez en mi vida me he topado con ese demonio con forma de mujer y las consecuencias saltan a la vista-termina Rubeus acariciando la cicatriz de su rostro.

-¿Tan peligrosa es?.-extrañada Karmesite. Rubeus sonríe irónico.

-¿Es suficiente si te digo que esto me lo hizo con un simple clip de metal por arma y que me perdonó la vida?…-Karmezite mira asombrada a su jefe, jamás pensó que un simple clip pudiera dañar a alguien así-ahora vayamos por el helicóptero- Y ambos salen del lugar apresuradamente.

En las oficinas del Departamento Metropolitano de Policía de Tokyo, se hayan esa mañana en reunión las fuerzas especiales, el jefe del departamento, el joven y experto policía Seiya Kou, recién ascendido al cargo hace tres años con la muerte de Kenji Tsukino, su maestro y jefe por muchos años, el joven Kou se había ganado el respeto del departamento, de sus jefes y de los altos mandos poniendo en juego las habilidades que aprendiera de su mentor, y la hija del "Jefe Tsukino" Serena, que había recibido esa mañana en emotiva ceremonia la insignia de comandante, poco a poco van llegando a la oficina algunos de los policías citados para iniciar la reunión, todos al llegar saluda a Serena y van ocupando sus puestos en la mesa circular.

-¿Estamos todos?.-cuestiona mirando el reloj el jefe Kou.

-Solo faltan Mina y Yaten…sabes que siempre se retrasan, más desde que viven juntos…-con sonrisa traviesa exclama Makoto.

-No pregunté por la vida personal del Agente Aino y del Agente Kou, limítese a contestar sí o no en horas de trabajo Kino.-con tono firme Seiya, Makoto se limita a asentir. Al fin la puerta del lugar se abre y aparece la chica rubia y el fotógrafo de cabello blanco.

-Lamentamos la demora señor…-se inclina Minako.

-Espero tengan explicación creíble Aino.-regaña el jefe Kou.

-Claro que la tenemos hermano…perdón señor.-se corrige Yaten.-Mire esto.-termina y lanza a la mesa un periódico de circulación local en que con grandes letras se haya escrito en el encabezado: "OTRA MUERTE DEL INCENDIARIO MISTERIOSO, ¿QUIÉN SERÁ EL SIGUIENTE? ¿DÓNDE ESTAN LAS AUTORIDADES?". Todos en la sala se han quedad mudos, Seiya toma el periódico furioso.

-Te lo dije Kou, debimos tomar medidas desde el segundo asesinato.-advierte Setsuna.

-¿Quién demonios escribe esto?.-furioso Seiya.

-Un tal Motoki Furihata…periodista novato que busca figurar.-explica Yaten a su hermano.

-¿Motoki Furihata?.-cuestiona interesada Makoto.

-¿Te es familiar de alguna forma Mako?.-lanza Serena.

-El fue…fue mi…compañero en la preparatoria.-desvía la agente Kino el término adecuado.

-Entonces lo conoces…-sigue Serena.

-Hace años no lo veo pero sí lo conozco.-

-Perfecto Kino, entonces encárgate de hacerlo callar.-casi ordena Seiya.-No podemos dejar que esto se haga más grande de lo que es.-

-Si señor.-asiente Makoto.

-Bien señores, la reunión de este día es, además de felicitar a Tsukino por su nombramiento, formar el equipo especial que se hará cargo de la persecución formal de la asesina en serie llamada Fénix, caso en el cual es desde hoy Tsukino la nueva encargada, ella los ha elegido de sus diferentes especialidades para esta difícil misión, así que todos Ustedes tendrán la posibilidad de mostrarme a mí y a todo el departamento su eficiencia.-anuncia Seiya. Los rostros de los jóvenes policías se llenan de una nueva fuerza y emoción.

-Como ha dicho el jefe Kou, tenemos desde hoy un mismo objetivo, de su éxito depende el nuestro, todos ustedes son demás de mis compañeros de trabajo mis amigos, y los mejores en lo que hacen, y desde ahora quiero reiterarles que trabajaremos como en equipo.- explica Serena.-Entonces partamos de lo básico, ¿Qué sabemos de Fénix?...desde cada una de sus áreas por favor.-propone la rubia, los demás policías abren sus folders con el logotipo del Departamento Metropolitano.-Doctor Taiki, Ami…-da Serena la Palabra a los forenses. Taiki Kou se acomoda las gafas.

-Creo comandante que yo estoy aquí solo para constatar los trabajos de Mizuno, ella es quien será el forense encargado de este caso, respondo de su capacidad, desde hace seis meses di el informe de que estaba lista y había aprendido todo lo posible, pero ella insistió en seguir en mi departamento, ahora le cedo la palabra.- y guiña un ojo a su asistente, Ami sonrojada ante este acto de su superior inicia el informe.

-Como…-se detiene ella aún apenada.-Como ha dicho Kou sama, en la primer parte encontrarán información sobre los tres anteriores asesinatos de Fénix, el primero, Akira Kubodera, fue en otro tiempo jefe de guardaespaladas de Juun y Shibue Minowara, asesino Yakuza despiadado conocido por su crueldad, retirado desde hace años y dedicado a la venta de pescado, la misma policía desconocía a dónde y cómo había escapado, el jefe Tsukino san lo buscó y persiguió pero se ocultó bastante bien, hasta el momento de su asesinato nos dimos cuenta de quién era.-explica Ami. Todos tiene un gesto de desagrado al ver las fotografías.-Sé que es crudo ver esto pero fue la forma como lo asesinó…

-Cortar a alguien en pedazos y lanzarlo al refrigerador con pescado crudo…es casi…grotesco…-se atreve la detective Kaioh.

-Lo sabemos Michiru, pero es parte del actuar de Fénix, en la puerta del refrigerador escribió con sangre el número 1 como ven en la fotografía.-continúa Ami.

-Primera señal inequívoca de que no estaba jugando, debieron llamarme desde el primer asesinato.-reclama Setsuna.

-Sabemos que fue un error Meiou san, pero en ese momento no le dimos importancia al departamento de criminología.-se disculpa Serena.-Pensamos que sería un imitador o una asesino común.-

-Continuemos y luego discuten sus diferencias.-apremia Seiya Kou.-Mizuno…¿Qué datos arrojó este primer asesinato?

-Además de que mató a los siete empleados del negocio de Kubodera que luego supimos eran también ex Yakuzas, usó para cortar a este un arma blanca de filo singular, por los cortes en el cuerpo pensamos en una katana profesional samurái, además de que no dejó una sola huella, entró, asesinó y salió.-explica Ami.

-Y algo más que Mizuno no confirmó, dejó un disco con información sobre el pasado de Kubodera que nos sirvió para identificarlo y relacionarlo con el clan Minowara, una investigación detallada de sus crímenes pasados-continúa Minako Aino.

-Singular Perfil…un asesino que quiere mostrar sus motivos.-analiza Setsuna tomando notas interesada.

-Segunda hoja, el número 2, Mazada Kikawada, otro ex Yakuza retirado.-explica Ami, un nuevo gesto de asco de los policías, Michiru no puede reprimir un conato de vómito.-Encerrado en una hielera con cientos de hormigas…estando vivo…-explica la forense.-En la tapa de la hielera el número 2 escrito con sangre…-

-¿La sangre era del propio Kikawada?.-cuestiona Serena.

-Antes de meterlo a la hielera cortó su lengua, y con esta escribió el número.-añade Taiki.-encontramos el órgano cerca de la escena.-

-¿Cómo se enteraron de este asesinato? ¿Hubo alguna llamada?.-interesada Setsuna que empieza a crearse el perfil en su cabeza desde su especialidad.

-La hubo, yo misma la recibí, una voz extraña en el teléfono nos dijo que buscáramos en el parque Juuban junto a un árbol específico y allí estaba.-completa Makoto.

-Era ella…ella misma hizo la llamada.-analiza Setsuna.

-Fue en esta ocasión que empezamos a llamarla "Fénix" ya que había formado la figura de este animal alrededor de la hielera con el cadáver con algún tipo de combustible y lo había encendido.-explica Serena.-De nuevo dejó otro disco con datos de la víctima que lo relacionaban con varios casos no resueltos que el departamento seguía desde hace años.-

-Una asesina que ayuda a la policía…¿Qué tipo de mujer estamos persiguiendo?.-aterrada Haruka.

-Una difícil detective Tenou. Este tipo de perfil siente que es más poderoso que la ley y ejerce la justicia a su manera, sin importar las consecuencias.-explica Setsuna.

-Tercer asesinato.-sigue Ami.-Shibue Minowara, el mayor de los hermanos del clan Yakuza, lo asesinó durante una fiesta privada en un centro nocturno, había allí demasiados Yakuzas, amigos e invitados de Minowara además de su escolta personal, veintiséis en total, presenciando un espectáculo…bueno no sé cómo llamarlo…digamos "table dance"…todos muertos por armas blancas, estrellas ninja, cortes de katana, flechas con veneno, puñaladas…-explica Ami.

-Horrible…-se atreve Makoto.

-Vaya que mis fotografías son buenas…¿Cierto?.-se ríe Yaten Kou, su novia le da un leve codazo.

-No es momento amor…-murmura Minako.

-Y Minowara fue atado con sogas a las vigas del techo, de manos y pies, le rajó el vientre aún vivo y…y….-se detiene Ami. Taiki la ayuda.

-Era sabido que Minowara tenía tres perros doberman como mascotas, pues bien, las fotografías que ven, son el resultado de lo que sus perros hicieron con él…-termina Taiki explicando las fotografías del cadáver horriblemente devorado por los animales.-En el suelo destacaba otra vez el número 3 pintado con sangre y el fénix encendido…-termina el jefe del departamento forense.-El cuarto asesinato ya lo conocen…Ami y yo pensamos que a Juun Minowara lo quemó ya muerto, sobretodo por la separación de la cabeza y posiblemente varias falanges inferiores.-

-¿Han averiguado algo con sus contactos sobre esto? ¿Acaso los "Black Moon" han entrado en guerra con los Minowara?.-cuestiona Serena a Haruka y Michiru.

-Si su pregunta es sobre si "Black Moon" contrató a Fénix, al menos los contactos que tenemos nos dan a entender que no.-explica Michiru.-Todos los que hemos investigado coinciden en que ella trabaja sola.-

-Además comandante Tsukino, nadie en el bajo mundo habla una sola palabra sobre Fénix, quién es, donde se le encuentra…Michiru y yo hemos hecho anteriormente indagaciones encubiertas y siempre encontramos un soplón, con ella es muy extraño, basta mencionar su nombre para que todos se pongan un candado en la boca, me atrevería a decir que hasta…hasta le temen.-narra la detective Tenou.

-Es comprensible…-murmura Minako cerrando el folder con las horribles fotografías.

-De modo que no tenemos alguna grabación de seguridad, fotografía o testigo que pueda darnos una pista sobre ella.-dictamina Serena con evidente rostro de frustración.

-Solo al escolta de Minowara que sobrevivió, pero no vió su rostro, solo la escuchó hablar…lo interrogamos a mi modo.-termina Haruka apretando los puños-Pero fue todo lo que pudo decir.-

-Así que no tenemos nada…-golpea furiosa Serena con su puño la mesa.

-Te equivocas Tsukino, tenemos muchísimo.-dice con voz decidida Setsuna quitándose las gafas.-Ahora verás por qué sirve la criminalística, en primer lugar, el patrón nos da señales, hay que indagar sobre ex colaboradores del clan Minowara y hacer una lista de posibles siguientes víctimas.-dictamina la chica.

-¿Mina?.-cuestiona Serena.

-Me hago cargo comandante.-añade la agente rubia.

-Enseguida, la forma como asesina nos indica que es joven, cuando mucho tendrá 20 a 25 años, es ágil e inteligente, quizá demasiado inteligente para ser una persona común, yo diría que ha tenido una educación privilegiada, persona con posición económica alta.-explica la experta.

-Pero por dónde empezar…-desesperada Serena.

-Calma Tsukino, analiza los datos de Meiou y veras que tiene razón, si Fénix asesina con técnicas milenarias y tiene una katana…-explica Seiya que hasta ese momento había permanecido callado.

-Ahora entiendo…los fabricantes originales de katanas…Ami ¿Crees poder hacer una proyección de corte de la espada por los tajos en los cadáveres?.-se anima Serena, una nueva luz de inteligencia destella en sus ojos azules de la joven, Seiya sonríe al verla así, sabe que la hija de Kenji Tsukino tiene ese brillo especial siempre que empieza a trabajar en serio, es su mundo, es su elemento, es lo que mejor hace.

-Es posible, no habíamos pensado en esa posibilidad.-confirma Ami.

-En cuanto a Haruka y Michiru, quiero que me consigan un informante de Black Moon, es muy necesario…-ordena Serena.

-Comandante…¿Acaso tiene ya un plan?.-cuestiona Haruka a su superior, Serena sonríe.

-Es posible Tenou…muy posible…-sonríe la policía.

-Bien, visto que has podido controlar la situación y al parecer el equipo avanza, dejo esto en tus manos Tsukino.-acaba Seiya Kou levantándose de la mesa.-Nos vemos.-termina el jefe saliendo de la oficina.

-De acuerdo equipo, a trabajar, quiero ver una reconstrucción de los cuatro crímenes en la pizarra, la lista de posibles víctimas, la proyección del arma homicida y el perfil completo de Fénix.-acaba Serena, sus subalternos asienten con la cabeza y se disipan a cumplir sus ordenes, Serena se queda sola en la sala analizando el folder con los datos, luego mira colgado en la pared de la sala el retrato de su Padre con el moño negro de luto .-No te fallaré papá…juro que atraparé a esta mujer aunque sea lo último que haga.-

El helicóptero aterriza en un helipuerto de la extraña isla Izenajima en el conjunto de islas de Okinawa, de este bajan el chico pelirrojo de la cicatriz y la mujer de cabello azul, y comienza a caminar, a lo lejos se ven algunas chozas, los lugareños viene y van realizando sus actividades cotidianas, con sus anchos sombreros picudos, carretas tiradas por bueyes cargadas de vegetales, labrando la tierra o niños corriendo entre las chozas de paja propias de la isla.

-¿Seguro que la asesina más terrible de todo Japón vive aquí?.-cuestiona Karmesite a Rubeus.-Esto parece algo…ordinario…Además pensé que esta parte de Okinawa estaba deshabitada-Rubeus la ignora y se acerca a preguntar a un lugareño.

-Disculpe…¿Puede llevarme con Satsuma?.-cuestiona este, el hombre le responde con un chorro de palabras en extraña lengua.

-¿Qué demonios quiere decir?.-aterrada Karmezite.

-Satsuma…Satsuma…-insiste Rubeus.

-¡Satsuma sama! ¡Satsuma sama!...¡Hino sama!.-entiende al fin el lugareño entendiendo todo y hace seña a los extraños se seguirlo, ambos atraviesan las calles del poblado siguiendo al hombre, hasta pasar un puente y un río, a lo lejos miran asombrados un templo Shitoista al bajar la colina.-¡Hino sama!.-señala el hombre al lugar e inclinándose desaparece. Rubeus y Karmesite atraviesan el Torii de acceso al templo y entran por el camino pedregoso, a lo lejos, una silueta negra que sujeta una katana hace movimientos de entrenamiento a la entrada del templo, los visitantes se detienen a mirarla un momento, no pueden ver su cara, hasta que sienten el filo de una espada apuntando a sus espaldas.

-No hagan ningún movimiento…-dice una voz a Rubeus y Karmezite levantan en alto las manos. La lejana silueta negra que entrena con la katana deja de moverse y habla en voz alta.

-¡Shotaro! ¡Déjalos pasar!.-dice la voz de mujer, ellos sienten que los filos de la espada se retiran de sus espaldas y luego ven a un anciano vestido con kimono negro que se adelanta hacia la mujer que entrena.

-Como ordene Hino sama…-La mujer se acerca a ellos, lleva la cara cubierta de la nariz hacia abajo por una tela negra y sus cabellos del mismo tono sujetos en alto, solo se ven los ojos amatista.

-Vaya vaya…Rubeus, sinceramente creí que no te vería más en mi vida luego de la última vez.-burlona la voz.

-Fénix…-dice con voz temblorosa el pelirrojo.-Vengo…venimos departe de…del señor Zafiro…él nos dijo como encontrarte.-

-Rubeus…-dice la voz de la chica cubierta con la tela negra.-Dile a tus amos que no trato con perros, que si quieren algo de mí vengan en persona si tienen las agallas.-lanza ella.

-El señor Zafiro dice que te dé esto y entonces vendrás.-alarga el pedazo de tela que extrajo de su ropa, los ojos púrpuras destellan de ira y la mujer de negro le arrebata a Rubeus el pedazo de tela, lo contempla un momento.

-¿De dónde obtuvo esto?.-ruge molesta, Rubeus se hace hacia atrás aterrado.

-Calma Fénix…calma…-detiene este.-Yo no sé nada de esto, solo me enviaron por ti.-se disculpa el chico. La mujer de negro parece calmarse.

-Shotaro…míralo…¿es verdadero?.-alarga el trozo de tela bordada al anciano que lo examina.

-Lo es señorita Hino…-replica este.-Reconocería este escudo entre mil imitaciones.-

-Entonces iré con Ustedes, vuelvan a su helicóptero y los alcanzaré en un momento.-termina ella y dando media vuelta se pierde en el interior del templo seguida del anciano que los amenazara.

-¿Seguro que es ella?.-cuestiona Karmezite a Rubeus.

-Seguro…nadie tiene esa mirada tan terrible, es ella.-acaba Rubeus y ambos regresan por el camino que recorrieran antes.

En la elegante mansión de la familia Black Moon, nuevos amos Yakuza del lado poniente de la ciudad, aguarda ansiosamente paseando por el despacho iluminado con la luz de la chimenea el joven de cabello azul intenso, de vez en cuando sus ojos azules del mismo tono de su cabello miran con desesperación el reloj, entonces el chico toma un sorbo de licor.

-Calma hermano…¿tanto te impacienta ver a Fénix otra vez?.-cuestiona sentado en la silla tras el escritorio el joven de mayor edad y largo cabello de tonos plateados.

-Es solo…solo por la misión.-se disculpa el chico, su hermano sonríe enigmático y mueve la cabeza dubitativo.

-Creo Zafiro que jamás debí enviarte a hacer ese trato el año pasado a los dominios de Fénix, desde ese viaje no eres el mismo y jamás me has dicho lo que de verdad pasó entre tú y ella, evidentemente haya sido lo que haya sido te afectó demasiado.-asegura el de cabello plata, Zafiro toma de un sorbo el licor que quedaba en su copa nerviosamente, al fin alguien llama a la puerta y es el peliplateado el que responde.

-Adelante…-Rubeus entra en el lugar.

-¿Viene contigo?.-cuestiona sin ocultar su ansiedad Zafiro.

-Espera en el pasillo…-asiente el pelirrojo.

-Hazla pasar, con cortesía Rubeus, no olvides que este fue su reino antes que nuestro.-termina Diamante. Rubeus se hace a un lado y por toda respuesta la silueta vestida de negro entra en el lugar, Rubeus se inclina y cierra la puerta, la mujer de negro con la gabardina atraviesa la sala bajo la mirada escrutadora de Diamante y los ansiosos ojos de Zafiro que intenta descubrir bajo la tela la figura que tanto tiempo soñara.

-Bienvenida Fénix…siéntate.-ofrece el jefe Yakuza de cabello plateado.

-Para lo que voy a tratar contigo no hace falta sentarse Diamante.-responde la voz de la asesina, al fin se retira la tela que cubre su rostro y los ojos ansiosos de Zafiro vuelven a ver su rostro, hipnotizado y sorprendido.-¿De dónde obtuviste este escudo?-lanza al escritorio el pedazo de tela bordado.

-Del mismo lugar que he obtenido otras pertenencias de tu familia…Rei Hino…o debo decirte por tu nombre verdadero Reiko Fujimoto-lanza el jefe Yakuza la chica lo mira furiosa.-¿En verdad creíste que no te investigaríamos?-lanza Diamante.

-Si crees que me da miedo el que sepas quién soy…te equivocas, si bien Ustedes saben mi verdadero origen, yo también sé de donde surgió realmente la organización "Black Moon" y créeme que la información que tengo sería muy bien pagada por varios jefes del mundo del hampa en Japón…o en Hong Kong…-amenaza ella, Diamante y Zafiro palidecen de espanto ante la sola mención del lejano país…¿Cómo demonios esta mujer se enteró de tanto?.-Asi que más te vale contestar a mis preguntas…¿Dónde obtuviste este escudo?-

-¡No te diré una sola palabra hasta que tu primero respondas mis preguntas!.-contraataca Diamante, la chica molesta lo mira como analizando la situación.

-Contestaré.-lanza al fin.

-Primer pregunta…¿Qué cuentas tientes con los Minowara?.-lanza Zafiro ansiosamente.

-No es su asunto, motivos personales.-replica ella. Los dos hermanos se miran preocupados.-La pregunta ahora es otra…¿Está Black Moon en guerra con los Minowara?. Siempre creí que coexistían en paz cada uno respetando su lado de la ciudad.-

-Así era Fénix, hasta que los Minowara nos empezaron a chantajear con cierto tipo de información que no nos conviene sea conocida.-replica Diamante. Rei esboza una nueva sonrisa.

-Hong Kong…-murmura jugando entre sus manos con un abrecartas que toma de la mesa de Diamante y que consigue poner nerviosos a los jefes Yakuza…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?.-indaga Zafiro furioso de que su plan no tuviera efecto.

-Al quitarles esas memorias de computadora a los ex colaboradores de Minowara me he enterado de muchas cosas interesantes.-con extraño tono de amenaza la asesina, los hermanos tiemblan ante la posibilidad de que ella tenga esos datos.

-Este es el trato Fénix…yo sé muchas cosas sobre tu pasado, tengo en mi poder la verdad sobre los asesinos de tu familia.-lanza Diamante, Rei Hino mira con ojos de tigre herido al chico de cabello azul intenso tras la silla de Diamante, evidentemente Zafiro fue quien dio esos datos a su hermano.-¿Te parece si a cambio de ello trabajas para mí? Parece que por azares del destino nos estorban las mismas personas, los Minowara.- propone Diamante.

-No trabajo para nadie.-lanza ella.

-Es una pena Fénix, te explicaré esto de otra forma, nosotros necesitamos los datos que tu haz arrebatado a los Minowara y deshacernos del resto de los guardianes de dichos datos, tu quieres venganza pero no tienes en tu lista a todos los que dañaron a tu familia …¿O en verdad creíste que con asesinar a Aya Minowara acababa tu venganza?.-propone Zafiro, los ojos de Rei Hino lo miran con furia mal contenida.

-Escucha esto… si igualmente los ibas a asesinar, ¿Qué mas da antes que después?.-ofrece el de cabello plateado a la chica.- Créeme que no todo termina con Aya Minowara…hay alguien más además de ella, alguien que dio la verdadera orden de la muerte de tus padres, alguien que jamás sospecharías.- Rei se ha quedado mirando a los dos hermanos Yakuza con ojos escrutadores…¿Cómo demonios sabían que Aya Minowara sería si siguiente víctima? ¿Y había alguien más involucrado? ¿Quién?...

-Acepto con una condición.-lanza ella decidida.

-Di lo que necesites linda…mejor equipo, armas, una escolta…-propone Diamante.-Yo solo quiero otras dos memorias para desencriptar el archivo y es todo.-

-No necesito nada de eso para deshacerme de los Minowara…el trato es el siguiente, no te daré los datos que he robado de los anteriores hasta asesinar con mis propias manos a ese hombre que mencionas, el que ordenó la muerte de mis padres, y solo hasta comprobar por mi misma que sea verdad lo que me han dicho.-condiciona ella.

-¿Y qué seguridad tiene la organización Black Moon de que cumplirás tu palabra Fénix?.-lanza Zafiro desconfiado.

-No necesito más que su palabra…confío en ella hermano. Es un hecho Fénix, te daré los datos que quieres si te encargas del trabajo, sobretodo si me quitas de encima a la policía, empiezan a molestar demasiado…¿Sabes que según mis informes han designando un nuevo equipo de fuerzas especiales para atraparte?.-Rei Hino sonríe.

-Entonces esto se pone divertido.-sonríe ella.-Quiero conocer a mi nueva víctima.-termina, Diamante hace una seña a su hermano que alarga a la joven una carpeta, ella la abre y sus ojos se topan con la imagen de un ex militar del ejército nacional, el general retirado Suoshi Tomoe. Un gesto de ira contenida en las bellas facciones.

-¿Sorprendida?...no debes estarlo, era lógico, pero jamás lo pensaste ¿cierto?.-dice Zafiro.-Soushi Tomoe siempre fue amigo de los Minowara, pero jamás pudo chantajear a los Fujimoto, tu abuelo era un Yakuza honorable, provenía de familia noble de samuráis, cuando murió y la organización iba a quedar en manos de tu Padre, ni a los Yakuza ni al Gobierno les convenía que su "Amistad" saliera a la luz, Tomoe lo ordenó y planeó todo, y los Minowara lo ejecutaron, era lógico, el poder y el prestigio de un hombre de gobierno y sus nexos con la mafia estaban en juego, la muerte del heredero Fujimoto era demasiado lógica.-

-Jamás pensé que un hombre del gobierno estuviera involucrado…-furiosa la asesina al ver las fotografías.

-Agradece a Zafiro que desde que regresó de tu isla se ha dedicado a indagar sobre esto como desesperado.-insta Diamante, Zafiro mira a Rei un momento pero ambos desvían la mirada.-¿Entonces? ¿Te convencimos?.-cuestiona Diamante.

-Dos asesinatos más y tendrás la información que quieres y yo mi venganza.-da ella por finalizada la entrevista y se dirige a la puerta con la carpeta que ha recibido, luego sale de la sala.

-¿Confías en ella?.-cuestiona Zafiro a su hermano.-No me gusta que no haya querido darnos los datos de los anteriores…-

-Muy inteligente de su parte, sabe cómo protegerse y que mientras tenga esos datos no intentaremos nada en su contra…- responde este.-Pero no tenemos opción, sabes que en lo que hace es la mejor y que prefiero tenerla de aliada que de enemiga…de igual manera enviaré a Rubeus y Petzite a que la vigilen.-da por terminada la charla Diamante, su hermano sale de la habitación y camina por el pasillo tras la figura de negro que se aleja, la alcanza y la jala de un brazo hasta tenerla frente a él.

-No te irás tan fácil Rei…-dice el joven. Ella lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Tienes dos segundos para soltarme Zafiro BlackMoon…o terminaré lo que debí hacer cuando fuiste a Izenajima.-amenaza ella, un aterrado Zafiro obedece ya que sabe que no alardea.-Y no tenemos nada de qué hablar.-

-¿Nada? ¿En verdad te pareció nada lo que hubo entre nosotros?.-ansioso el chico. Ella sonríe despectiva.-Desde ese día yo no he sido el mismo, cambiaste mi vida Rei, tienes que sentir algo…debes sentirlo…-

-Lo único que siento es arrepentimiento de no haberte asesinado…pude haberlo hecho, debí haberlo hecho.-

-Pero te enamoraste de mí…-ansioso Zafiro. Una risa terrible escapa de los bellos labios.

-Corrección querido, tú te enamoraste de mí, yo jamás me enamoro, no he nacido para amar sino para odiar, y en eso soy muy buena, así que más te vale alejar de ti esos sueños estúpidos, ni tu ni yo somos personas para abrigar ese tipo de sentimientos que solo estorban nuestros planes…y si te empeñas en saberlo, lo único que me detuvo para asesinarte, lo que me motivó a seducirte…fue la posibilidad futura de usar lo que sabías como carnada contra los Minowara o defensa contra ti y tu hermano, y has visto que lo hice.-lanza ella, Zafiro la mira con furia.-fuiste útil a mis planes y algo…divertido…es todo.-

-¿Y lo dices tan tranquila?...-ruge Zafiro.

-No tengo porqué ocultarlo…da gracias que no te mato ahora mismo que ya no me sirves más y aléjate de mi vista.-amenaza ella y dando media vuelta se aleja de allí.

-¡Fénix!.- detiene él con un grito, la chica deja de caminar pero no lo mira.-¿Has pensado solo por un segundo qué vas a hacer cuanto tu venganza termine?...-lanza Zafiro.-¿Qué vida llevarás? ¿Quién estará a tu lado?.-

-Cuanto todo esto acabe, cuando sea libre de mi venganza, buscaré a la única persona que quiero en este mundo…-lanza ella, Zafiro siente que los celos lo dominan sin saber que la chica se refería a su hermana…¿Así que después de todo Fénix tiene a alguien? ¿Quién será?... pero no se atreve a seguirla ni a preguntarle nada, él la ha visto molesta y sabe que no debe abusar demasiado de su paciencia, así que descarga su furia golpeando la pared mientras la sombra se aleja por el pasillo.

El joven de gabardina entra en la patrulla de policía con la bolsa y cierra la puerta, una vez dentro alarga a la chica rubia una dona y un vaso con café.

-Sé que no es la mejor forma de festejar Tsukino pero…no podía dejar que pasara desapercibido tu nombramiento de comandante-explica Seiya.

-Gracias señor…Kou sama…-duda ella de cómo llamarlo.

-Solo Seiya…somos amigos creo, desde niños lo somos, nuestros Padres compartían una misma profesión y la hemos heredado, así que no creo que sea momento para formalidades…-sonríe el joven, Serena sonríe también ante el comentario de su amigo y come la dona.

-Serena…¿Sabes por qué quería hablar contigo a solas?.-cuestiona el chico mirándola atentamente.

-Supongo que para algo del caso nuevo…Seiya sé que soy joven y no tengo mucha experiencia pero no te defraudaré, ni a papá ni a ti ni al departamento.-vehemente la rubia.

-Tsukino…Serena…calma…¿Siempre debemos hablar de trabajo?.-cuestiona Seiya a la chica.

-No entiendo…-apenada ella.

-Serena…he esperado mucho tiempo para decirte esto pero…desde que somos niños yo, es decir, tu…tu…-se anima el joven Kou, Serena lo mira desconcertada.

-Seiya, porfavor no lo digas. Porfavor…-suplica ella.-Sabes bien que siendo lo que somos, en este mundo y en este medio eso es…difícil y peligroso…-se protege ella de lo que sabe que viene enseguida.

-¿Peligroso porqué?…Aino y mi hermano Yaten lo han sorteado bien, y yo quisiera saber Serena si valdría la pena que los intentáramos.-suplica el chico sujetando las manos de ella.

-Seiya yo…en este momento de mi vida no quisiera…es decir, me agradas, te estimo y aprecio mucho pero…porfavor…-con ojos llorosos Serena.-No me pidas algo como eso en este momento.-dice ella mirando las pupilas azules de su apuesto jefe.

-Pero Serena…-trata de detenerla él, la chica asustada sale de la patrulla y se escabulle por las calles de la ciudad, necesita pensar, debe pensar, su cabeza es un mar de sentimientos confusos.

Sentada en la misma banca del parque Juuban, la joven de cabello negro espera fumando un cigarrillo, hasta que un hombre anciano se acerca a ella.

-Señorita Rei-dice el hombre inclinándose.

-Shotaro…¿Está todo listo?.-cuestiona ella.

-Todo como ordenó, su suit del hotel, el auto, su computadora con los datos, las cajas con sus armas viene en camino.-dice el hombre.-¿Qué hay de su reunión con Diamante y Zafiro BlackMoon?-

-Todo calmado Shotaro, intentaron chantajearme pero sabes que en eso les llevo ventaja, aunque como has podido darte cuenta me han puesto a dos vigilantes.-dice ella bajando sus lentes negros y mirando con sus penetrantes ojos morados hacia dos direcciones diferentes del parque en que las sombras negras se ocultan.-lo único bueno de eso fue que me dieron un nuevo nombre…-acaba ella alargando al hombre la carpeta con los datos, el anciano la mira y contiene una crispación de odio.

-¿Tomoe?...¿El maldito de Tomoe?.-ruge este.

-¿Lo conocías?.-cuestiona ella.

-Era un militar que supuestamente protegía a los Fujimoto, su Padre tenía acuerdos con él para facilitar su desaparición del mapa Yakuza…siempre le he dicho que las intenciones de su Padre eran retirarse de esto con su madre y ustedes dos señorita, eso no debe dudarlo, huíamos cuando los Minowara nos atacaron, su padre jamás quiso el control de la organización, quería una vida feliz junto a Ustedes y a la señora Akane alejado de esta escoria.-explica el anciano.

-¿Entonces es posible que Tomoe haya sido el que les dijo en dónde encontrarnos?.-pregunta ella.

-Lo es señorita, era el único que lo sabía y pensamos que era confiable por ser militar, hasta ahora no había pensado en que él pudiera estar involucrado, siempre centré mis investigaciones en los Minowara.-asiente el anciano.

-Bien Shotaro, corrobora los datos, y de ser verdad házmelo saber.-acaba ella poniéndose de pié y colocándose los guantes negros, en una de sus manos se pueden ver las horribles cicatrices de alguna extraña herida, como marcas de dientes, pero la chica las cubre.

-Señorita…Estuve hablando con los contactos en Europa, es muy posible que la apoyen para que pueda huir de Japón y empezar una nueva vida allá, con otro nombre, otra identidad…porfavor, prometió que en cuanto acabara su venganza pensaría mi propuesta de alejarse de esto.-suplica el hombre. Una sonrisa despectiva de ella.

-Lo pensaré Shotaro…en verdad.-asiente ella.-Pero solo luego de buscar a Usagi y de encontrarla.-

-Créame que es lo que el señor Keitaro y la señora Akane hubieran querido, que se alejara de esto…en cuanto a su loca idea de encontrar a la señorita Usagi, ya le he dicho antes que es imposible…-replica el mayordomo.

-No para mi Shotaro, yo la encontraré.-termina ella y lanzando al suelo la colilla del cigarro la pisa molesta.-Ahora si me permites, creo que caminaré un poco antes de ir al hotel.-y dando media vuelta se aleja de allí.

Serena Tsukino camina entre la gente que viene y va por las calles de Shinjuku, uno de los distritos más concurridos de Tokio, no tiene rumbo fijo para caminar, ni lo busca, confundida y aturdida por la confesión de sentimientos de Seiya, espera a que el semáforo indique el siga junto con el mar de transeúntes que atravesarán la calle, hace frío y ella se acomoda la bufanda que su madre le tejiera hasta cubrirse la boca y nariz con ella…

Del otro lado, Rei Hino se ha confundido también con la masa de caminantes, y aguarda a atravesar a la acera de enfrente, mientras espera enciende un cigarrillo y se pone sus lentes oscuros, al fin la luz roja indica el alto a los vehículos y como si fuese un maremoto, se dejan ir las personas para atravesar la calle, unas viene otras van, algunas chocan por la prisa del vertiginoso paso que todos toman, Rei camina con las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina, Serena se abre paso entre codazos con la gente que la lanza de un lado a otro…

-Perdone…-dice una voz firme.

-Lo lamento…fue mi culpa…-se inclina Serena ante la chica de negro a la que ha empujado con el hombro derecho sin querer, un momento se miran, la rubia oculta tras la bufanda y el rostro enigmático de la de lentes negros, pero la inercia de la gente que atraviesa las lleva por caminos opuestos, al fin Serena llega a la acera de enfrente, pero una extraña sensación la invade, sin saber porqué vuelve la vista y sus ojos buscan a la desconocida de cabello negro…nada…¿porqué sentía deseos de verla de nuevo detenidamente?...

Rei Hino busca también con la vista a la chica de la bufanda, la misma sensación de extraña familiaridad la ha invadido, pero los autos avanzan vertiginosamente y ya no la puede ver de nuevo, luego sonríe con dolor.

-Calma Rei Hino…de nuevo tus absurdas paranoias, toda chica rubia de ojos azules te recuerda a Usa….-sacude ella su cabeza y sigue su camino, ambas lo siguen, pero de vez en cuando no pueden evitar que una fuerza más poderosa que ellas las haga mirar de nuevo hacia atrás…hasta que se alejan una de otra por completo sin saber que el destino está por ponerlas frente a frente de una manera muy distinta…

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

**Aquí de nuevo yo, les dije que cuando me diera un tiempo actualizaría, es la primera vez que escribo una historia de corte policiaco, con leguaje de este tipo, persecuciones, narrativa despiadada y realista, espero que les haya gustado, en verdad me esforcé porque los personajes de Naoko dieran la impresión de ser un equipo tipo CSI, así que espero comentarios…**

**Ahora gracias a:**

**Malkav: **_amiga en verdad aprecio tus comentarios, me alegra saber que te gusta lo que hago, hace que valga la pena el esfuerzo, y espero haber cumplido con la calidad y que tu vuelvas fan del género policiaco en el fandom de Sailor Moon, de hecho no existe la categoría, ojalá no sea la única que escriba esto__**…**_

**Serenity Potter Moon:**_ De nuevo agradecida de que una Serena fan lea mis historias, y mas alguiend e tu talento narrativo de quien valoro más tus comentarios, prometo que Serena tendrá una madurez y evolución muy buena, ya tuviste muestra al verla como comandante de las fuerzas especiales, será una policía intuitiva y valiente…¡Gracias por tu apoyo!._

**Flor de Loto: **_Amiga, sobra decirte que aprecio que siempre estés apoyando mis ideas, en cuanto a Nataku aun no decido si aparecerá porque como puedes leer esta historia no es nada romántica sino mas bien Policiaca, pero igual esperaré a ver si es bueno incluirlo según la proyección de lo que debe pasar…¡Gracias e igual sabes que te quiero mucho!...=)_

**Isa1181: **_Igual que tu yo siempre he tenido la loca fantasía de ser como Fénix, para nada creo que estés loca, ser hermosa, engmática, peligrosa, mortal, millonaria y asesina es atractivo opara cualquiera, así que espero cumplir con tus expectativas y que te siga gustando la trama, espera a ver las persecuciones y futuros asesinatos que tengo preparados…(ya se me fue la lengua jajaja, ni modo) ¡Gracias a ti por tu review!._

**Marbel: **_Sobra decir que te agradezco enormemente el apoyo, desde mi primera historia hasta esta has estado conmigo apoyando la creación de MARS FICS, como buena Mars Fan, te admiro y respeto como escritora y te aprecio enormemente como amiga, tus palabras me ayudan a mejorar día con día…TQM…_

**Sin más me despido agradeciendo su apoyo y nos veremos cuando el tiempo y mis otros fics me permitan volver a actualizar, espero no demorar aunque reitero que no prometo nada, Hime-Zen y SRR quitan casi todos mis fines de semana…jajaja…pero le haremos un huequito a este fic, si les ha gustado dejen opiniones ¡Apoyemos nuevos géneros en FF! ¡No solo lo romántico es digno de review!!!!!**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli. ¡Larga vida a Mars!**


	3. Chapter 2: El Gato y el Ratón

**Capítulo 2**

**El Gato y el Ratón**

Serena entra esa mañana en la estación de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokyo, es saludada con simpatía por los policías que aprecian a la hija del "Jefe Tsukino" en quien ven las dotes de liderazgo de su Padre, llega al cubículo designado para el trabajo con las fuerzas especiales en el que su equipo trabaja ya arduamente, por el lugar viene y van los agentes, Ami junto con Mina trabajan con sus computadoras portátiles, Haruka y Michiru observan fotografías y escuchan una grabación en su grabadora de mano, Yaten pega en el pizarrón de corcho las fotografías de los crímenes en orden cronológico, Seiya conversa con Taiki mirando en otra computadora los datos que este le muestra mientras Makoto ayuda a Setsuna a ordenar sus papeles, la joven de dos coletas entra y saluda a todos, Seiya cruza sus ojos con los de ella y Serena se sonroja vivamente recordando la frustrada confesión del día anterior, al fin se sienta en la silla principal y habla decididamente.

-¡Su atención Agentes! Iniciaremos la primera reunión oficial para coordinarnos en la captura de la peligrosa asesina en serie conocida como "Fénix", veo que hemos adelantado mucho, la reconstrucción de los crímenes en el pizarrón es bastante gráfica, Felicidades agente Kou.-añade ella, Yaten sonríe y pone su mano en la frente en señal de saludo a su comandante en jefe-Sé que a muchos de Ustedes les desagrada esto pero papá siempre decía que ver la realidad de lo que las mentes enfermas que perseguimos hacen nos ayuda a tomar más en serio nuestro trabajo y esforzarnos por atraparla más rápido.-dice ella, Seiya de lejos sonríe al ver a Serena dirigir con tono firme a su equipo.

-En verdad eres la hija del Jefe Tsukino…-murmura el joven feliz.

-Comencemos con Minako, ¿Qué averiguaste de las posibles víctimas?.-cuestiona Serena, la joven rubia se levanta y baja las persianas de la oficina, apaga la luz y el proyector muestra la imagen de una mujer anciana pero elegante.

-La que ven es la señora Aya Minowara, matriarca del clan Yakuza retirada desde hace años, al menos técnicamente, del mundo del hampa en Japón, se supone que dejó el mando de la organización a sus dos hijos Shibue y Juun Minowara ambos asesinados por Fénix, ella es la última de los Minowara actualmente además de dos hijos menores de Shibue Minowara ya que Juun no tuvo descendencia al menos oficialmente.-explica Mina y aparecen un joven y una chica como de 15 años en la proyección.

-Comandante…¿Cree que debemos centrarnos en los hijos de Minowara o en la anciana?.-indaga Makoto, Serena mira por un instante las fotografías proyectadas en la pantalla y sus ojos azules destellan inteligentemente.

-Definitivo en la anciana.-exclama ella, Seiya y Setsuna sonríen.-Aun sin haber escuchado el perfil que ha elaborado Meiou me da la impresión de que Fénix cobra una venganza antigua.-decide Serena con seguridad. Minako enciende la luz y apaga su proyector.

-Me alegra tener un comandante tan intuitivo, eso da confianza en la misión.-inicia Setsuna.-Como bien ha dicho la comandante Tsukino, tratamos con alguien sumamente peligroso y muy inteligente, aunque desconocemos su identidad sabemos ya muchas cosas de ella, su móvil es la venganza, por alguna razón desea asesinar a los Minowara, y la última de su lista debe ser la anciana, una venganza pasada, algún acto criminal en el cual intervinieron todos ellos y que dañó a la asesina o a personas importantes para ella.-explica la experta.

-Será difícil saber eso, la lista de crímenes de los Minowara debe ser del tamaño del directorio telefónico de China.-divertido Yaten, su hermano Seiya lo mira molesto.-Era una broma…

-Tristemente agente Kou, los crímenes de los Yakuza no han sido comprobados por este departamento y no tenemos acusación sólida qué hacer, carecemos de testigos, nadie en Japón se presta a participar en un juicio contra ellos porque conocen las consecuencias, así que legalmente no podemos acusarlos de nada.-explica con frustración Serena.-Son intocables.-

-El Jefe Tsukino intentó atraparlos varias veces y siempre se topó con dificultades burocráticas.-añade Seiya también indignado.-Por alguna razón que desconozco siempre estuvo obsesionado por atrapar a los Minowara.-

-Lo siguiente que sabemos es que además de ser joven e inteligente, debe tener recursos económicos elevados, para planear una venganza de esta índole, para tener acceso a las armas, información y lugares que las víctimas frecuentaban, seguramente perseguimos a alguien rico, me atrevería a decir millonario-sigue explicando Setsuna.

-¿Y la frecuencia de asesinatos? ¿Hay un Patrón?.-inquiere Seiya prudentemente, Setsuna sonríe.

-Veo que lo notó jefe, así es, esta asesina es metódica y precisa, del primer al segundo asesinato hay tres días exactos de diferencia, igual entre el segundo, tercero y cuarto, la hora, entre 9 y 12 de la noche, si prefiere las sombras para atacar debe tener motivos.-dictamina la especialista.

-Importante dato si debemos leer su siguiente movimiento.-añade el apuesto jefe Kou.

-Perfecto, entonces las posibilidades se reducen, mujer, entre 20 y 25 años, rica y posiblemente relacionada con crímenes de los Minowara en la época de los 90's.-resume Serena tomando nota en su libreta, todos la miran azorados de que tan rápidamente haya hecho estas observaciones.-Investigando estos datos podremos tener ideas más cercanas de quién puede ser esa mujer… ¿Y qué adelantos hubo sobre el arma?.-sigue Serena.

-Mizuno y yo realizamos varios experimentos con carne de…bueno no es importante de qué era, el punto es que conseguimos una katana tradicional que un amigo coleccionista nos prestó e hicimos varios cortes, comparados con la gráfica de los cortes en el cadáver de Kubodera, la similitud fue enorme, definitivamente usó una katana ya que la curva de este tipo de sables obtienen siempre un corte tangencial a la trayectoria del arma y con ello evita que la katana se quede bloqueada y pueda seguir cortando con facilidad cuantas veces sea necesario.-explica el jefe forense.

-Kou sama tiene razón, el experimento fue muy provechoso, además nos damos una idea de que sí corresponde con el perfil que elaboró la agente Meiou, ya que Fénix debió elegir la katana porque en la antigüedad era utilizada principalmente para cortar y debido a su capacidad de producir heridas muy severas, era considerada una especie de "guillotina de mano". Se la desenvaina con un movimiento axial de rotación, llevando el filo hacia arriba y se puede blandir con una o dos manos, en el caso de este asesinato ha sido blandida con ambas manos, posiblemente algunas partes como manos o pies fueron desmembrados estando aún viva la víctima, luego lo asesinó con un corte en la garganta y finalmente desmembró lo demás.-añade la joven policía, Michiru de nuevo voltea la cabeza asqueada.

-Además, eso no es todo, por mi contacto pudimos averiguar que a pesar de que todos los cortes de las katanas parecen similares a simple vista, no lo son, cada katana tradicional es elaborada por fabricantes expertos y especializados que fabrican su hoja con dos tipos de acero, uno blando que dota a la espada de flexibilidad y otro de mucha más dureza que le proporciona la capacidad de cortar casi cualquier cosa, hasta convertirla en un arma de mucha contundencia y muy rápida.-añade Taiki Kou.

-¿Y toda esta cátedra sobre armas antiguas de qué nos sirve en el caso hermano?.-desesperado Yaten, el más joven de los Kou.

-No desprecies la ciencia hermano, a veces ella tiene más respuestas de lo que crees.-añade al forense de cabello castaño.- Mizuno…-da la palabra a su asistente.

-Verá comandante, nos hemos informado a partir de estos descubrimientos y nos enteramos que cierto tipo de katanas siguen siendo fabricadas según el rito tradicional, en hornos de piedra, fundiendo el acero hasta los 900 grados Celsius y que los forjadores se tardan años en darle a una katana personalidad propia, ninguna hace el corte igual a las demás, incluso tienen nombres individuales.-narra Ami mostrando la hoja con los cortes del cadáver y de su experimento.-Con un microscopio de alto poder llegamos a visualizar lo cortes y encontramos sus diferencias, el corte en el cadáver de Kubodera es muy especial.-

- El nombre de una katana viene dado por la forma de las puntas, el tamaño, el grosor, los símbolos que tengan grabados o las formas que dibujen los aceros de la espada en el corte, buscando eso daremos con la persona que forjó esa arma y luego…-Añade Taiki Kou.

-¡Perfecto! alguno de ellos debió fabricar la Katana de Fénix…excelente trabajo Agente Mizuno, doctor Kou.-sonríe Serena.-Me gustaría que llevaran su investigación hasta sus últimas consecuencias, si no podemos atrapar a Fénix siguiendo sus pasos entonces lo haremos por medio de su arma.-ordena ella.-¿Qué hay del informante de Black Moon?.-inquiere ella dirigiéndose a Haruka y Michiru.

-Hoy tenemos una entrevista con Petzite, una de las principales agentes de Black Moon y es posible que consigamos algo.-inquiere Haruka.

-Tengan cuidado Tenou, esa gente es terrible si se llega a enterar de que son agentes encubiertos, saben cómo castigan los Yakuza la traición…-previene Minako mostrando el dedo meñique.

-Calma Aino, sabemos cuidarnos, el trabajo de detective es así, pero preferimos la emoción del trabajo encubiertos a morirnos de aburrimiento poniendo multas de tránsito como tú-hiriente Michiru, ella y Mina se miran molestas.

-Tranquilas, Aino, Kaioh, no iremos a pelear ahora, somos equipo.-detiene Serena.-Concentren sus fuerzas y sus ánimos en la misión.-la rubia y la detective de cabello aguamarina parecen ceder.-Bien Aino…¿Qué posibilidades tenemos de que Aya Minowara coopere?.-

-No lo sé comandante, debemos hablar con ella, aunque creo que en cuanto le diga que será la próxima víctima de Fénix ella sola cooperará.-sonriente la rubia.

-Tsukino…¿Tienes ya trazado tu plan?-inquiere Seiya.

-Así es jefe, tengo pensado atrapar a Fénix usando como cebo a su siguiente víctima…-sonríe Serena con tan enigmática e irónica mueca que sorprende a su jefe y a sus subalternos que nunca imaginaron en una criatura que parecía tan dulce como ella, Haruka sonríe.

-Me alegra verla decidida comandante, así da gusto trabajar a su lado.-termina la detective rubia.

-Mako…¿Qué conseguiste con tu amigo periodista?-pregunta Serena a la agente Kino, Makoto se sonroja involuntariamente.

-Motoki…él…me pidió algo a cambio de dejar de publicar esos artículos.-dice ella.

-No nos interesa tu vida personal Kino…-burlonamente Yaten Kou, la alta agente se sonroja de nuevo ante las risas de Mina y Michiru.

-¡No! ¡No es lo que creen!.-dice confundida.-En verdad Motoki me pidió exclusividad en los operativos de la policía, acompañarnos y ser el periodista oficial de esta misión-se atreve Mako.

-¡Imposible! ¡No podemos arriesgar a un civil Tsukino!.-salta de su asiento Seiya Kou molesto.

-Señor, con todo respeto, Usted era el más interesado en que esto no lo supiera la Opinión Pública, y si tenemos la posibilidad de callar a Furihata ¿por qué no hacerlo? El tenerlo en las misiones garantizaría que escribirá únicamente lo que conviene a nuestro plan, por ejemplo, podríamos hacer que publicara una nota en la cual se dijera que la policía está desorientada sobre Fénix para hacer que ella se confíe y atraparla.-con voz firme y decidida Serena, Seiya la mira embobado un momento, su rostro inteligente que demostraba la fuerza de su espíritu, la determinación en los ojos azules, era la misma niña que cuando pequeños discutía con él siempre por los juegos que elegían jugar, si hubieran estado en otro lugar la había besado…

-Me sorprendes Tsukino, nunca habría pensado eso…-balbucea Seiya.

-¿Entonces tengo su permiso Señor?-inquiere Serena.

-Lo tienes, contarás con el apoyo de todo el Departamento para la captura de Fénix.-concede Seiya, los agentes se miran unos a otros emocionados.-Quiero un plan de acción bien definido esta noche sobre mi escritorio, así que a trabajar.-determina el jefe de policía saliendo de la oficina.

-Kino. Di a tu novio que puede venir.-sigue Serena.

-No es mi novio…-aclara Makoto pero su rostro sonrojado indica todo lo contrario.

-Como sea, quiero verlo aquí para ultimar detalles del plan, Tenou y Kaioh, quiero que consigan al informante de Black Moon, Mizuno y doctor Kou, sigan trabajando sobre el arma, Meiou, investiga crímenes de los Minowara en los 80's y posible sobrevivientes no importa cuán larga sea la lista, Aino y Yaten vendrán conmigo, haremos una visita a Aya Minowara y a Diamante BlackMoon…-termina Serena ordenando a su equipo antes de abandonar el lugar seguida de Mina y el peliplateado.

En la suit presidencial del elegante "Park Hyatt Tokio" la bella chica de cabello negro, envuelta su figura en una elegante bata roja de seda teclea algunos datos en la computadora, alguien llama a la puerta y el mayordomo acude a abrirla.

-¿Quién es Shotaro?-cuestiona la chica.

-El gerente del Hotel Hino-sama…-replica el correcto mayordomo.-Desea intercambiar unas palabras con Usted…-

-Puede pasar.-añade la joven y tomando unos guantes negros de cuero de la mesa se los pone en sus manos, la mano derecha aún conserva las cicatrices de signos de dientes, como mordidas en ella.

-Hino sama…-se inclina el gerente.-Nos honra sobremanera que alguien como Usted haya elegido nuestro hotel para sus vacaciones en Tokyo y que conservando las tradiciones de su Padre y los herederos Satsuma se hospede aquí, siempre será un placer atender a cliente tan distinguida.-

-Agradezco sus cumplidos.-con voz tajante ella algo molesta de que hiciera mención del apellido aristocrático heredado por sus Padres Adoptivos-¿Qué hay sobre mi equipaje especial?.-

-Estamos en espera de que llegue y será trasladado a su habitación Hino-sama….-

-Perfecto, le reitero que son pertenencias personales sumamente delicadas que deseo sean tratadas con máximo cuidado.-añade ella.

-Así será Hino sama, y cualquier cosa que necesite, sea lo que sea, no dude en solicitarlo.-termina el hombre y se aleja de allí, en cuanto la puerta ha sido cerrada el mayordomo se dirige a su señora.

-¿Confirmaste los datos sobre la recepción de Minowara?.-pregunta ella.

-Todo tal como indagamos Señorita, Aya Minowara tendrá su celebración de cumpleaños mañana en un salón de este hotel.-una sonrisa siniestra ilumina los bellos rasgos de la chica.

-Será una lástima por ella, pero celebrará su último cumpleaños.-asiente la joven.-¿Siguen afuera los Black Moon?.-

-Siguen allí señorita, espiando cada paso que da. Si me permite un consejo, debiera darles los datos y alejarse de ellos, me da miedo que intervengan en su venganza. No confío en ellos.-se atreve el anciano.

-No te preocupes Shotaro, gracias al estúpido de Zafiro sé demasiado de ellos como para que se atrevan a intentar cualquier cosas en mi contra, saben lo que les conviene, en cuanto a devolver la información, lo haré solo cuando esto haya terminado, es mi seguro de vida contra ellos.-añade Rei Hino.-¿Conseguiste los datos de Tomoe?.-cuestiona ella.

-Todo está aquí señorita.-alarga el mayordomo un CD a la joven.

-Fue rápido para ser información clasificada del gobierno. Me impresionas Shotaro.-añade ella.

-Conservo viejos contactos señorita.-sonríe el anciano.

-Analizaré los datos y prepararé cuidadosamente el golpe.-dictamina ella.-¿Y sobre Usagi?.-ansiosa.

-Lamento desilusionarla una vez más señorita, pero mis contactos me informaron que los datos oficiales del gobierno sobre adopciones en los 90's se perdieron en un incendio en 2002. A pesar de que lográramos sobornar a los encargados jamás podríamos obtener nada.-la mano enguantada de ella se crispa de frustración y se muerde el labio inferior molesta, el mayordomo la mira y no puede evitar recordar aquel gesto tan propio de Keitaro Fujimoto, su jefe, padre de Rei, que hacía temblar a sus subalternos en cuanto lo veían, algunas cosas la genética no puede cambiar.

-No me rendiré, en algún otro organismo de gobierno deben tener registro de quién la adoptó.-decide ella.

-Señorita, quizá esta es una señal de que debe abandonar la búsqueda de su hermana, no sabe en qué contexto viva y si le sea perjudicial encontrarla…-opina el mayordomo.

-¡Nunca! Se lo prometí Shotaro, y me lo prometí yo misma, la venganza y encontrar a Usa aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida.-con ira jura ella y sus ojos púrpuras destellan con fulgores que dan miedo hasta al mismo ex Yakuza.

-Algo mas señorita, esta mañana compré el periódico y esta noticia ocupaba la primera plana.-alarga el mayordomo a Rei el papel impreso en que destaca con letras grandes el titular: "_Asesino incendiario aún fugitivo, la policía desorientada_".-La joven tiene un gesto despectivo al leerlo.-¿Y qué opina sobre esto?.-cuestiona Shotaro.

-Dos cosas, o el Departamento de Policía de Tokyo está formado por ineptos, o esto es una trampa.-sonríe ella.-De igual forma mantengamos los ojos abiertos Shotaro, puede que asesinar a la anciana Minowara no vaya a ser tan fácil como con los demás, pero sabes que me gustan los retos.-termina firme ella, toma la fotografía desgastada que y se sienta en el sillón de la suit mirándola absorta, Shotaro se aleja de allí para dejar a su señorita sola con sus recuerdos…

En una de las más concurridas avenidas de Tokyo, se alzaba el edificio de las joyerías "Black Moon", en la planta baja el lugar de atención al público y en los pisos superiores las oficinas de gerencia, el piso 3 especialmente destinado para el gerente y subgerente del lugar, los hermanos Zafiro y Diamante BlackMoon, pero el día de hoy las oficinas administrativas se hayan bastante agitadas, una mujer de cabello azul claro, casi blanco, intenta detener el avance de los tres agentes de la policía.

-¡Le suplico por favor abstenerse de entrar! ¡Mis jefes no reciben a nadie sin cita señorita!.-insiste la mujer al abrirse la puerta del ascensor, la joven rubia de dos coletas mira despectiva a la mujer de traje sastre negro con las insignias de "BlackMoon" en el gafete.

-Le repetiré esto señorita…-Serena lee el nombre en el gafete.-Berjerite, puede dejarnos pasar por las buenas o podemos conseguir una orden, piense en lo que más conviene a sus jefes y decídalo pronto.-amenaza Serena, la asalariada duda un poco antes de contestar.

-Está bien Berjerite querida, atenderé a la señorita.-se escucha la voz a sus espaldas, la mujer se inclina ante su jefe y se aleja de allí, los tres policías miran entonces al atractivo joven de cabellera color plata enfundado en elegante traje de etiqueta blanco que sonríe a las chicas, tras él van sus guardaespaldas, el chico se inclina galante ante las dos mujeres rubias.-Lamento la descortesía de mis empleados señoritas, de haber sabido que la belleza acababa de entrar en mis oficinas yo mismo acudiría a recibirla.-añade él besando galante la mano de Serena y Mina, un furioso Yaten se adelanta.

-No es visita de cortesía señor BlackMoon.-dice el joven y saca su placa de entre su traje.-Departamento de Policía de Tokyo, agente Kou, agente Aino y comandante Tsukino.-dice en tono hiriente Yaten.

-Tsukino…¿Pariente acaso del gran Jefe Kenji Tsukino?.-cuestiona Diamante.

-Su hija.-replica Serena.

-Un honor conocerla señorita, conocí a su Padre y a pesar de que jamás nos llevamos bien aprendí a respetarlo, como policía era excelente y créame que no le guardo rencor a pesar de que su Padre me haya denunciado falsamente a las autoridades.-añade el joven de cabello plata.

-Usted y yo sabemos que la denuncia era verdadera señor BlackMoon, hablemos con la verdad por favor, sabemos a lo que su organización se dedica, todo Tokyo lo sabe, aunque nadie se atreva a denunciarle.-lanza Serena mirando fijamente al hombre, Diamante sonríe.

-No solo bella sino aguerrida, interesante combinación.-dice él mirando a la joven con un gesto que la hace sentir nerviosa a su pesar.-¿En qué puede servir el gerente de una simple joyería a la Policía de Tokyo?.-cuestiona Diamante.

-Solo responda dos preguntas señor BlackMoon.-apoya Mina al lado de Serena.-¿Está su organización en guerra con los Minowara? ¿Qué sabe de la asesina llamada Fénix?.-lanza Minako ansiosa, Diamante deja escuchar una sonora carcajada.

-¡Vaya que me hace reír agente Aino! No tengo la menor idea de qué está hablando.-sigue el joven.

-Por favor señor BlackMoon no nos haga perder la paciencia y responda a los cuestionamientos.-añade Serena.

-Disculpe comandante Tsukino, es solo que no conozco a ningún Minowara y menos aún sé a qué se refieren con eso de una asesina…-

-Hay formas de refrescar tu memoria niño rico.-furioso Yaten truena los huesos de su mano y da unos pasos hacia el tipo. Los cuatro guardaespaldas protegen a su jefe y meten sus manos en la solapa del traje, evidentemente en busca de sus armas.

-¡Calma! El agente Kou solo bromeaba..¿Cierto?.-detiene Diamante a sus asalariados. Yaten lo mira furioso.

-Cierto, solo bromeaba, no queremos que esto se torne violento señor BalckMoon.-apoya Serena interponiéndose entre Diamante y Yaten. Los guardaespaldas no llegan a sacar las armas.

-O si ya veo, deben referirse a esa asesina incendiaria de las noticias…-Una risa burlona de Diamante.-¿El Departamento de Policía de Tokyo Intenta caso culparme por su incompetencia en atrapar a una asesina en serie?.-extrañado Diamante.-¿Necesito abogado?.-sonríe irónico.

-No. Necesitará un féretro si es que descubrimos cualquier nexo suyo o de su organización con Fénix.-amenaza Yaten furioso. Diamante sonríe de nuevo.

-Veo que no está dispuesto a cooperar Señor BlackMoon.-continúa Serena.

-Tú puedes llamarme Diamante hermosa.-guiña él el ojo a la rubia de dos coletas.-

-Insisto Señor BlackMoon-recalca Serena las últimas palabras empeñada en que él note que sigue llamándolo así.-debe cooperar con la policía por su bien.-

-¿Me amenazas acaso linda?.-reta Diamante, sus ojos y los de Serena chocan.-No es bueno para ti, conozco a tus jefes, y no me refiero al inepto de Seiya Kou, sino a los jefes de los jefes de Kou, y pago mi cuota mensual para que me dejen trabajar, ya que dijiste que habláramos con la verdad lo haremos, no tienes idea de a quiénes sirves.-lanza Diamante, Serena lo escucha azorada y molesta a la vez.- Créeme que no te gustaría que me quejara con tus superiores de que me molestas, tu linda placa de comandante desaparecería tan de improviso como llegó.-

-Está bien señor BlackMoon, Usted gana esta vez, pero le advierto que estaremos vigilando de cerca sus pasos, y si de verdad conoció a mi Padre sabe que un Tsukino siempre cumple sus promesas.-termina Serena.-Con permiso.-y se inclina junto con Minako y Yaten, los tres suben al elevador y Diamante los mira irse, antes de que la puerta se cierre lanza un beso a Serena con la mano, esta desvía la mirada sonrojada y el jefe de los Yakuza ríe estridentemente.

-¡Vaya que es cruel el destino! Semejante chica y es policía…-termina él, sus guardaespaldas lo siguen y se quedan en la puerta de su oficina, el joven de cabello plata toma el teléfono y marca un número.-¿Zafiro?...¡Maldita sea dónde te has metido!

-_Estoy en…en un negocio_.-replica la voz por el aparato.

-¿Negocio tú?...apuesto a que la sigues a ella, definitivamente hermano estás obsesionado, de haber estado en tu puesto jamás habría tenido esa escena desagradable con la policía…

-_¿La policía?.-_extrañada la voz de Zafiro.

-Sí, la policía, la bella hija de Kenji Tsukino es la nueva comandante encargada de atrapar a Fénix, no me gustó nada que se haya atrevido a venir a mis dominios y menos aún su determinación, hasta me amenazó.-explica Diamante.-Si ves a Fénix, y seguro que así será, díselo, no quiero dificultades con la ley, si la atrapan me deslindaré de toda responsabilidad en esto tanto yo como el consorcio "BlackMoon".-

-_Calma hermano, eso no pasará, sabes que somos intocables_.-tranquiliza la voz de Zafiro de nuevo.

-No insistiré, pero de igual modo adviértele, y mantenme informado del golpe a Minowara.-cuelga el teléfono Diamante y entra a su oficina a seguir con sus asuntos.

La chica de cabello aguamarina se acerca a la barra del bar del casino del brazo de un apuesto joven rubio, ambos son saludados por algunas de las personas que frecuentan el lugar para las apuestas, ya acostumbrados a la presencia de la pareja en el lugar, llegan con el cantinero y es el joven el que habla primero.

-Omi…-dice subiendo la manga de su camisa y muestra en el hombro un tatuaje con el signo de la Luna negra invertida.

-Uranus.-señala el cantinero que ostenta un parche en su ojo izquierdo.-Neptune, la señorita Petzite las aguarda en el privado.-añade este y abre la puerta de la barra dejando pasar a los jóvenes, estos atraviesan la puerta con la cortina negra hasta el lugar privado del bar, cruzan la bodega llena de cajas con licor y llegan al lugar en que una luz blanca ilumina una mesa de billar, alrededor de esta mesa juegan dos chicas, una de cabello ondulado azul intenso, y otra de cabello castaño, una más joven de cabello azul cielo teclea datos en una computadora y la mayor de las cuatro, con cabello verdoso, juega a lanzar dardos en un tiro al blanco, todas tiene un extraño parecido y lucen el tatuaje de la luna negra en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, brazos, hombro, pecho; en el mundo del crimen, son conocidas como "Las hermanas de la persecución" fieles aliadas de la familia BlackMoon.

-Vaya vaya, el dúo dinámico ha llegado.-burlona la de cabello castaño y moño amarillo.

-Petzite, Uranus y Neptune están aquí.-sigue Berjerite, la mayor de las hermanas deja de lanzar dardos y mira a los recién llegados.

-Estamos a día 20, faltan dos semanas para fin de mes, ¿Tan pronto acabaron con la colocación de la mercancía?.-extrañada la mujer.

-Cuando nos reclutaron les dijimos que éramos rápidos.-explica el chico rubio y mete la mano en su saco, las cuatro mujeres tienen un destello de tensión en sus ojos y rápidamente sacan de entre sus ropas las pistolas que apuntan a los recién llegados.-¡Calma! ¡Solo era esto!.-añade el rubio y saca los yens en una bolsa de plástico, las cuatro mujeres siguen amenazando con las armas desconfiadas.

-Petzite sama, ¿en verdad siguen dudando de nosotros?.-añade la peliazul.

-Disculpa esto Neptune, pero seguiremos dudando de todo aquel que como Ustedes haya subido tan rápido en la organización.-termina la de cabello verde.-Bajen las armas.-ordena a sus hermanas que guardan la pistolas de nuevo. Petzite toma el dinero.-Espero esté completo.-

-Lo puedes contar.-reta el rubio.

-Lo haré guapo, no necesitas pedirlo. Así que el negocio prospera.-sigue Petzite.

-Bastante, de hecho Neptune y yo pensamos que estamos listos para que se nos confíe algo de mayor importancia en la organización BlackMoon, hemos dado muestras de fidelidad.-lanza el rubio, las cuatro hermanas se miran unas a otras, todas esperan a que Petzite, la mayor, diga el veredicto.

-Quizá tengan razón, ambos son inteligentes y eficaces, quizá los tome a mi cargo para realizar algunas misiones ya que últimamente me han asignado algunas que no corresponden del todo a mi categoría.-termina esta.

-¿Te refieres a espiar a…-intenta Berjerite la menor, pero la mano de sus hermanas sobre su boca le impide terminar.

-No digas cosas privadas de la organización delante de extraños.-inquiere Karmezite.

-Vamos, nos somos extraños, llevamos casi un año trabajado con Ustedes Karmezite sama.-añade la de cabello aguamarina.

-Para la organización lo son Neptune, y además lo que mi hermana dice carece de sentido, si en verdad quieren un trabajo serio, entonces los espero mañana aquí, quizá tengan el privilegio de conocer al Esmeralda sama o al señor Rubeus.-dictamina la mujer, el chico rubio y la muchacha intercambian una inteligente mirada. Luego Petzite se acerca al joven y saca una navaja la cual acerca a la mano de él que descansa en la mesa de billar.-No creo necesario recordarles a ambos que la fidelidad a la organización BlackMoon es trascendental, saben lo que les pasa a quienes nos traicionan.-añade ella acercando mucho el arma al dedo meñique del joven rubio que la mira sin perder la sangre fría.

-Lo sabemos Petzite sama, y créannos que apreciamos demasiado nuestros dedos, o nuestra vida. Con permiso.-añade el joven haciendo una inclinación y guiñando un ojo a las jóvenes, toma del brazo a su compañera y sale del lugar.

-¿Estás segura que es una chica?.-descorazonada Karmezite.-Cada que lo veo me parece más atractivo.-

-Es una chica, créeme.-termina Petzite.-Y deja de mirarla así que las hermanas de la persecución no tienen esos gustos.-molesta la mayor.

-Hermana, ¿En verdad es seguro usarlas en la misión? A pesar de todo a mi no me dan confianza.-añade Kalaberite.

-Ya lo comprobaremos mañana, además necesitamos incautos que se arriesguen por nosotros, aún más en esta misión-dictamina la mayor.-Ahora a preparar el informe para Rubeus sama Berjerite, y otro día cuida más tu lengua.-molesta la mayor a su hermana menor, la chica de cabello azul baja la vista y corre a la computadora en la que sigue trabajando...El joven de cabello rubio y su guapa acompañante salen de nuevo hacia el casino por la barra de la cantina.

-¿Escuchaste lo que Berjerite iba a decir antes de que la callaran?.-inquiere en voz muy baja Michiru.

-Desde luego, evidentemente iba a hablar de ese supuesto negocio secreto que tiene la organización, lástima que no la dejaron terminar, pero sacamos provecho de esta entrevista, al menos sabemos que la más vulnerable de las tres es Berjetite.-sonríe Haruka satisfecha.

-Y mañana al fin entraremos definitivamente a las grandes ligas en BlackMoon.-completa la sonrisa Michiru.-Luego de un año de trabajo encubiertas merecíamos este "asenso" Aunque no me gusta la forma como te miran esas cuatro, menos Karmesite.-lanzó furiosa la de cabella aguamarina. La rubia sonríe.

-¿Estás celosa?.-dice con tono halagado Haruka. Michiru se sonroja y cambia de tema.

-¿Quiénes un trago para celebrar Uranus?.-con sonrisa divertida ella.

-Será un placer Neptune.-termina la rubia respondiendo en el mismo nombre clave que usaban en su trabajo de espionaje y ambas van hacia la barra en la que piden unas bebidas.

El Mercedes negro entra en la lujosa residencia de la familia Minowara, una mansión de construcción francesa con columnas de mármol, rodea la fuente y de el bajan los tres agentes, un mayordomo con fracc los recibe en la puerta de entrada y Serena, Minako y Yaten entran en la mansión, son conducidos por el criado hacia la sala en la que una anciana elegante de aspecto venerable con cabello blanco sujeto en un peinado alto los aguarda, una doncella le sirve el té, sobre la chimenea del lugar las fotografías de Shibue y Junn Minowara con una vela encendida daban el toque de luto a la estancia.

-Si no supiera quién es en verdad esa mujer jamás creería que es el cerebro de los Yakuza del Oriente de Tokio y líder de la mafia más grande del mundo-murmura Yaten al oído de su novia mientras esperan ser recibidos.

-Señora, los agentes Kou y Aino y la comandante Tsukino.-anuncia el mayordomo, la mujer de ojos verdes evalúa con la vista a los tres presentes y sonríe con una mueca tan sádica que no corresponde en nada con la primera impresión de bondad que daba, al verla Serena sufre una extraña repulsión, algo en esa mujer no le gustaba, pero era una sensación que iba mucho más allá de saber su verdadera personalidad, era una repulsión sumamente inexplicable para ella.

-Agentes, hagan favor de tomar asiento.-ofrece ella, las dos rubias y el joven de cabello plateado se sientan en la elegante sala.-¿Té?.-ofrece ella.

-No gracias, para lo que venimos a tratar con Usted no hace falta.-niega Serena, Aya Minowara despide a su doncella con un ademán.

-La escucho comandante Tsukino.-añade Aya Minowara con su sonrisa irónica y junta una y otra vez los dedos de sus manos impaciente.

-Seremos breves señora, estamos aquí porque pensamos que es Usted la víctima más probable en la lista de la asesina en serie llamada Fénix que mi equipo persigue por asignación del Departamento Metropolitano de Policía de Tokyo.-lanza Serena, una risa sorda escapa de labios de la anciana.

-¿Se puede saber a qué se debe la risa señora?.-molesto Yaten.-Le acaban de decir que su vida corre peligro.-

-Lo lamento agente, es solo que su suposición me divierte.-explica la matriarca del clan Minowara.

-No debería divertirla, sabiendo como sabe que sus hijos fueron asesinados por esa mujer y de la forma como murieron, además de los colaboradores cercanos a Usted.-completa Minako.

-Hablemos sin rodeos señora, nosotros sabemos a qué se dedicaban sus hijos y lo que hace su familia.-firme la chica de dos coletas, Aya Minowara se pone seria de repente.

-Debí suponerlo de la hija de Kenji Tsukino, la honestidad siempre es su distintivo.-habla la anciana.-Bien, ya que hablaremos sin rodeos le diré que no debería preocuparse por el instrumento sino por quien lo maneja, dicho de otra forma, esa exhibicionista conocida como Fénix no es otra cosa que la forma que tiene la familia BlackMoon de marcar su territorio, debiera investigar a Diamante y Zafiro BlackMoon y dejar de inventar historias de asesinos en serie, no estamos en América.-dictamina la mujer.

-Lamento decepcionarla señora Minowara, pero según las investigaciones de mi equipo los BlackMoon no están involucrados en los asesinatos, Fénix trabaja sola, el método y los motivos de los crímenes nos indican que se trata de una venganza personal contra Usted y su familia.-explica Serena, la mujer sigue callada.

-No lo creo.-añade y da un nuevo sorbo al té. Serena sonríe.

-Sabía que no lo creería, pero veníamos preparados para todo, agente Aino.-dice y Mina le alarga una carpeta, Serena se la da a la anciana y esta al abrirla mira aterrada las fotografías.-Es la forma como encontramos los cadáveres de sus hijos y sus dos ex colaboradores, usted no los vio así porque el departamento forense se los entregó ya preparados para el funeral, mire bien la forma como los asesinó, el número grabado en la pared, debe decirle algo…-Aya Minowara cierra de golpe la carpeta y la alarga a Serena, su rostro empieza a mostrar preocupación.

-¿Entonces no es BlackMoon?.-cuestiona.

-No lo creemos posible, la experta en criminalística asegura que ella debe tener motivos personales para desear matar a los Minowara.-explica Serena.

-¿Y su propuesta es?.-añade Aya Minowara.

-Verá Usted, la policía quiere atrapar a la asesina lo más pronto posible y evitar que el escándalo y alarma de la población sea mayor, sabemos que mañana dará una fiesta en un Lujoso Hotel del centro para celebrar sus 60 años.-añade Serena.

-¿Y creen posible que allí…-con tono de espanto la mujer.

-Es lo más probable, sabemos que asesina con una frecuencia establecida, tres días de diferencia entre una muerte y la otra, mañana exactamente se cumplen tres días de la muerte de su hijo menor así que el lugar será propicio.-explica Minako.

-Pero ella no se atrevería a hacerlo, un hotel es un lugar público y concurrido, a mi recepción irán mis…-se detiene la anciana.-Guardaespaldas.-suaviza el nombre de los asesinos Yakuza que la protegen.-Jamás podría siquiera acercarse a mí.-

-No la conoce bien.-explica Yaten.-Esa mujer es capaz de asesinarla, si es ese su objetivo, aunque la ocultáramos en el mismo Departamento de Policía.-

-Entonces no comprendo…-insiste la anciana.

-Verá señora Minowara, nuestra propuesta es muy simple, permita a mi equipo hacerse cargo de su seguridad mañana.-lanza Serena, la mujer sonríe.

-Es irónico que el Departamento de Policía de Tokyo proteja a la jefe Yakuza ¿no creen?.-dice ella.

-No es protegerla a Usted, es atrapar a Fénix.-se apresura Serena a contestar.

-Entonces me quieren usar como cebo-reflexiona Aya Minowara.

-Tómelo como guste, puede cooperar y tener una oportunidad de salvar su vida además de ayudar a la captura de una delincuente que amenaza a su familia, o negarse e intentar que sus matones se entiendan con Fénix y arriesgarse a terminar cortada en pedazos.-lanza Serena, Yaten y Mina la miran aterrados de la firmeza con la que ha amenazado a la anciana, más porque saben que a una orden de esta terrible mujer la mitad de la mafia Japonesa daría cuenta de ellos. Aya Minowara sonríe.

-Firme y valiente como su Padre comandante Tsukino.-sonríe la anciana.-Eso me convence, tiene mi apoyo.-termina ella bebiendo su té, los tres policías se miran más tranquilos.

-Me alegra que haya reflexionado señora, y ahora que trabajaremos juntos debe escuchar detenidamente el plan que tenemos, ya que de Usted y su actitud depende que sea exitoso y desde luego salvar su vida.-insiste Serena, y poco a poco comienza a explicar a la mujer su elaborado plan para atrapar a Fénix.

**Hotel "Park Hyatt Tokio" Día Siguiente.**

Yaten Kou y Minako Aino toman una copa de whisky sentados en una mesa del "Kozue" uno de los restaurantes más elegantes que se hallaban dentro del "Park Hyatt Tokio" vestidos de civiles y mirando atentamente a su alrededor, la rubia consultaba su reloj.

-Están retrasados.-comenta ella preocupada.

-Calma amor, la comandante y mi hermano deben estar sufriendo para convencer al gerente del hotel sobre el operativo, es lógico.-añade el menor de los Kou calmando a su novia mientras toma el contenido de su copa.-Aprovechemos que el departamento corre con los gastos y disfrutemos de este lugar que ni en sueños podríamos pagar.-opina el joven, entonces ven venir hacia ellos a la alta chica de cabello castaño del brazo del un apuesto joven rubio, Minako la ve y hace señas con su mano.

-¡Kino! ¡Aquí!.-dice ella, la chica se acerca a ellos.-¿Es este tu novio periodista?.-cuestiona la impulsiva rubia mirando al joven junto a Makoto, esta se sonroja vivamente.

-Motoki Furihata a sus órdenes.-se inclina este.-Supongo ambos serán agentes de la policía como Mako chan.-pregunta el joven.

-Lo somos amigo, me alegra conocer al atrevido periodista que puso de cabeza a mis jefes.-alarga Yaten la mano a Motoki que la sujeta sonriendo.

-Una cosa más Aino, Kou; Motoki no es mi novio.-añade molesta Makoto.-Y solo está aquí porque fue una orden de la comandante y es todo.-la joven de cabello castaño se sienta en la mesa junto a sus compañeros.

-No soy tu novio porque no quisiste que lo fuera Mako, pero sabes que te sigo queriendo igual que cuando estábamos en secundaria.-rectifica el periodista.

-¿Qué hay sobre no hablar de asuntos personales en horas de trabajo Fujihata?.-duramente la agente Kino.-Si vuelves a mencionar eso de nuevo no me importará la orden de la comandante te perforaré el estómago con una bala.-amenaza ella.

-Calma Kino, no es para tanto, ven vayamos al tocador para que te tranquilices, además recuerda que estamos en misión encubierta.-añade Minako y jala a Makoto hacia el tocador dejando solos a los dos chicos.

-Vaya genio el de tu novia.-comenta Yaten.

-Ya lo creo, no ha cambiado desde que estábamos en la escuela, siempre se metía el líos y pleitos, todos el tenían miedo, hasta los chicos, es muy fuerte, de alguna manera yo sabía que acabaría en un trabajo como este.-replica Motoki, Yaten le ofrece un trago en una copa que él acepta, luego el rubio descubre la mirada del chico de cabello blanco fija en la entrada del restaurante.-¿Puedo saber que mira tan interesado Agente Kou?.-inquiere el periodista.

-A esa belleza, vaya que me arrepiento de tener novia a veces.-dice Yaten, Motoki gira la vista y ve entrar en el salón del "Kozue" a la bella mujer de largo cabello negro enfundada en un abrigo con vestido del mismo tono bastante ajustado, unos lentes negros cubren sus ojos, pero su prestancia la camina delata por sí misma la elegancia de su dueña, un bolso de diseñador y zapatos de marca, la chica se sienta en una mesa seguida de un hombre mayor de uniforme negro, al momento los meseros se apresuran en atenderla.

-Creo agente Kou que pone los ojos demasiado alto, esa preciosidad se ve que se cotiza en Euros, en este tipo de hoteles suelen hospedarse personas de mucho dinero, se nota enseguida.-replica Motoki.

-No pierdo nada intentando…¿Cierto periodista?.-dice Yaten y llama al mesero indicándole algo al oído.

En la mesa de enfrente Rei ha pedido su orden al mesero cuando otro se acerca a ella con una copa de whisky.

-Señorita.-presenta la botella este.

-Lo lamento pero yo no ordené eso.-replica Rei.

-Lo sé señorita, es un obsequio del joven de saco blanco frente a Usted.- replica el empleado, sin retirar sus lentes Rei solo los baja y mira a Yaten Kou que sonríe y se inclina, los ojos morados de halcón se clavan en el joven y lo analizan detenidamente, así como en Motoki y su mochila negra, la chica finge una sonrisa y tomando la copa la alza en alto, Yaten a lo lejos brinda con ella y ambos toman el licor.

-Señorita Rei…¿Por qué aceptó la copa de ese desconocido?.-cuestiona a su lado el Mayordomo.

-Me sorprende que hayas perdido tu toque Shotaro.-añade Rei.-Míralos, el rubio es periodista y el otro es policía.-dice ella, el anciano regresa su mirada a la mesa de enfrente.

-Pero Hino sama…¿Cómo lo supo?.-extrañado.

-El chaleco del joven rubio tiene la insignia del "Tokio News" y al que me invitó la copa, al momento de brindad, pude ver su 9 mm bajo el saco.-responde ella.-además tiene un micrófono de oído…Al parecer era verdad lo que dijo Diamante BlackMoon y tendremos compañía policiaca para el baile de esta noche.-termina la joven divertida sonriendo seductora a los chicos de la mesa de enfrente, en ese momento llegan Makoto y Mina del tocador y se sientan al lado de los chicos.

-¿Tardamos mucho?.-pregunta Minako.

-Juro que no sentí el tiempo-sonríe Yaten enigmático a Motoki, hasta que una voz en el micrófono de Mina la hace ponerse alerta.

-_Kou, Aino, la comandante nos espera en el lobby de hotel ahora mismo, quiere ver a Kino y al periodista_.-dice la voz de Setsuna.

-Vamos para allá Meiou.-termina Minako y los cuatro chicos se levantan de la mesa del restaurante del hotel, antes de irse Yaten saluda de lejos a Rei que sigue sentada en la mesa de enfrente y la joven corresponde a su saludo…

En la oficina de la gerencia, Serena Tsukino y Seiya Kou intenta convencer al gerente del "Park Hyatt Tokio" de la necesidad de que les permita llevar a cabo el operativo.

-Le reitero señor Ushida que no correrán ningún peligro sus huéspedes.-añade Serena.

-O claro comandante Tsukino, ningún peligro, solamente el Departamento de Policía de Tokio vigilará una reunión de Yakuzas y podrá una trampa a la asesina en serie más temida de Japón, todo esto en mi hotel y no correremos peligro…¡Desde luego!.-ofendido el empresario.

-Créame Ushida sama que si sigue las instrucciones que le hemos dado al pié de la letra nadie correrá riesgos, es una operación encubierta, bastará con que nos proporcione las facilidades que pedimos, clausurar el piso de eventos mientras dura la reunión de los Minowara, acceso a la red de cámaras de seguridad y permitir que nuestro personal custodie el área, el resto de su hotel puede seguir funcionando normalmente.-propone Seiya.-¿Qué nos responde?.-ansioso el jefe de policía.

-Deme un momento para pensar jefe Kou, no todos los días le dicen a una persona que uno de sus clientes más distinguidos es la líder de los Yakuza o que un asesino en serie puede aparecer en su hotel.-se calma el gerente, Serena mira a Seiya descorazonada, pero el joven de ojos azules parece calmarla, esperan ansiosos la respuesta del señor Ushida.

-Ushida sama, piense que al cooperar con el departamento de policía y si es que llegamos a capturar a Fénix, Usted estaría haciendo un servicio social y además la promoción para el "Park Hyatt Tokio" sería muy buena en los medios-los ojos del codicioso hombre destella de alegría, Seiya mira a Serena feliz de que haya encontrado la debilidad del gerente.

-Si lo hago…¿Prometen que tendremos todas las seguridades? ¿Al mejor equipo?.-cuestiona este.

-Tiene mi palabra Ushida sama, el mejor equipo del Departamento de Policía y la seguridad extrema -propone Serena.

-Está bien…acepto.-ofrece el hombre, Serena respira aliviada y enciende su radio portátil.-¿Meiou?...los quiero a todos en el lobby del hotel, tenemos luz verde.-dice ella saliendo de la oficina, Seiya sonríe y permanece en gerencia para ultimar detalles sabiendo que la comandante Tsukino puede organizar la misión perfectamente.

Las fuerzas especiales esperan en el elegante lobby del "Park Hyatt Tokio", las chicas conversan animadamente sentadas en una sala, Motoki y Taiki Kou miran una escultura y Yaten Kou fastidiado ve a la gente ir y venir, hasta que le llama la atención un grupo de empleados del hotel que cargan en unos carros para equipaje unas voluminosas maletas negras, son cinco, y sus ojos se detienen entonces en la elegante figura enfundada en abrigo negro que aguarda coordinando el cargamento, el galante joven sonríe al reconocer a la belleza del bar, y se encamina hacia ella, pero al llegar a su lado uno de los empleados del hotel tropieza y las maletas negras caen al suelo con estrépito de metales, la chica se retira los lentes negros y esboza una mirada de molestia.

-¡Creí haber dicho que son cosas muy delicadas!.-dice con voz terrible la joven de cabello negro.

-¡Lo lamento! ¡En verdad lo lamento Hino sama!.-salta el encargado del hotel.-¡Levanta las pertenencias de Hino sama ahora!.-dice al pobre chico que las ha tirado y se agachan a levantarlas, pero Yaten Kou aprovecha el momento y se adelanta levantando él mismo las pesadas maletas y subiéndolas de nuevo al carro.

-No se moleste señorita, permítame ayudarla.-dice con tono galante Yaten sonriendo a la joven.

-Gracias caballero es Usted muy amable.-replica ella sonriendo.-Son ya dos cosas por las que agradecerle este día, la copa y este detalle.-termina la belleza ante él con sonrisa seductora y le alarga la mano, él la toma y la besa con caballerosidad en el dorso.

-El honor es mío señorita.-

-¿De viaje?.-insinúa Rei.

-De trabajo, ¿Ve a esos chicos junto a la escultura y a las jóvenes en la sala? Son mis compañeros de trabajo, cubriremos un evento.-dice él por darse importancia.

-Ya entiendo el porqué del arma…¿Seguridad privada?.-cuestiona la joven de cabello negro.

-Algo similar…¿Puedo preguntar qué lleva en esas maletas que es tan importante?.-dice Yaten, la desconocida sonríe.

-Una colección de armas antiguas que uso en mis ratos libres para asesinar.-dice ella, Yaten la mira un momento y luego ambos estallan en una carcajada divertida.

-Hermosa y además bromista.-termina el joven de cabello blanco.-Excelente combinación.-

-Muy Galante de su parte caballero, ahora si me disculpa, tengo trabajo que hacer, un placer conocerle.-

-Igual yo.-se inclina Yaten, ella le sonríe y acercándose a él le da un beso en la mejilla, el policía, a pesar de su afán conquistador, se sonroja ante el gesto.

-Tómelo como un agradecimiento, con permiso.-dice ella y aplaude fuertemente, todos los empleados del hotel que llevan las maletas negras la siguen hacia el elevador en que se pierde, Yaten detiene a uno de los maleteros.

-Oye…¿Quién es la belleza de abrigo negro?.-

-¿Hino sama?...Creo caballero que pone los ojos muy alto, ¿A Oído hablar de la familia Satsuma?.-

-¿Satsuma? ¿Los millonarios dueños de los complejos vacacionales?.-azorado Yaten.

-El la única heredera de los Satsuma, Como ve señor, la señorita Hino está muy lejos de cualquier mortal, así que limítese a admirarla, con permiso.-acaba el empleado y se aleja, Yaten suspira.

-Te lo dije amigo…demasiado para ti, además no creas que tu novia rubia no vio lo que hiciste.-se acerca a él Motoki, Yaten mira a Minako que furiosa le voltea la mirada.-Me mandan por ti, tu comandante nos quiere en la sala del banquete ahora, vamos.-

-Vamos periodista.-acaba Yaten y los dos se alejan en la dirección indicada, dentro del elevador, Rei Hino toma su celular y marca un número pregrabado.

-¿Shotaro?...si soy yo, llegaron las maletas, espero hayas instalado todo en la habitación, empezaremos el juego en unos minutos, además parece que es un hecho que tendremos compañía policiaca, ¿indagaste quien está al mando del operativo?.-

-_Según la base de datos, la comandante Tsukino_.-dice la voz tras el teléfono.

-Muy bien.-cuelga ella el teléfono.- Así que la comandante Tsukino desea que juguemos el juego del gato y el ratón.-dice la asesina sonriendo.-Para su mala fortuna, a mí siempre me gusta ser el gato.-añade sonriendo sádicamente mientras la puerta de su elevador se abre justo en la azotea del hotel en que los maleteros dejan la maletas negras.

-¿Está bien aquí Hino sama?.-dice uno.

-Muy bien gracias, puedes retirarse.-dice ella, los empleados se van y la dejan sola, ella se acerca y abre una de las maletas de la que saca tela negra con que se cubre el rostro.-Iniciemos la diversión.-añade y una risa terrible escapa de sus labios mientras la luz de la Luna que cubre Tokio proyecta su sombra sobre la azotea del "Park Hyatt Tokio" alargándola con fantasmagórica proyección.

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

_**Gracias por leer y seguir apoyando este fic, ahora que tengo vacaciones me escapé para acabar este capítulo que ya debía, aunque quedamos que no tengo presión para publicar la verdad tenía todas las escenas en la cabeza y me faltaba tiempo para escribir, es horrible, pero dejando las eventualidades, lo logré. Aprovecho para desear feliz navidad y felices fiestas a los lectores ya que por ellos es el esfuerzo, gracias, sin Ustedes esto no sería posible. Esperen para el capítulo siguiente mucha sangre, acción, persecuciones, angustia y por fin un encuentro entre las dos hermanas…Ahora a contestar dudas:**_

_**Divinissima Moon**_: Amiga, primero gracias por tu review que me anima a seguir escribiendo, he de decirte inicialmente que esta historia es como bien dices muy diferente a lo que hay en FF, no se centra en el romance sino en acción, suspenso, drama...solo hay romance si este complica la historia de Serena y Rei, pero no te asustes que con Seiya no pasará nada, solo es para darle intensidad a la trama, y en cuanto a que salga Darien…no lo había pensado, puede que sí, pero quizá sea en algo muy poco convencional…jajaja…igual gracias por la sugerencia y espero siga siendo de tu agrado a pesar de no ser romántico.

_**Flor de Loto:**___Bueno amiga, tu ya eres como de mi familia, mi hermanita pequeña, así que sabes que siempre agradezco tu apoyo en todas mis historias, claro que mostrare el lado más oscuro de nuestra admirada Mars, aunque aquí solo se notó un poco su inteligencia, ya verás que en el siguiente alucinarás con el sadismo de Fénix…Gracias por tu apoyo.

_**Malkav:**___Igualmente agradezco tu apoyo y te respondo que efectivamente tanto Serena como Rei son protagonistas, trataré de que este fic vaya aumentando la tensión en que el destino las enfrenta hasta el momento culminante, y en cuanto a lo de Zafiro, bueno en este fic a Fénix, o sea Rei, solo le interesa vengarse, usa lo que sea para logar su cometido, asesinar, mutilar, sexo…pero no sabe amar, así que Zafiro solo fue un medio de lograr algo, como dije antes este fic no tiene romance, bueno no de momento, ya veremos mas delante si se requiere, gracias por tus palabras.

_**Marbel:**___Otra vez amiga, sobra decirte que agradezco enormemente tu cosntante apoyo en cada una de mis historias, como a Flor de Loto ya eres parte de mi familia en FF, así que aprecio tus comentarios mas venidos d euan escritora de tu talento, como ya le dije a Divinissima Moon, este fic _**NO ES**_ Serena-Seiya ni Serena-Darien, no es romántico, es de drama y angustia, de corte policiaco, así que solo usé el personaje de Seiya porque lo requería la escena pero no creas que pasará más, y si lo amerita la situación igual usaré el de Darien, así que calma que no hay de qué preocuparte, espero el resto del argumento te haga olvidar tu aversión a Seiya y te sumerjas en la historia que aun le falta mucho mas…Gracias y ahora perdóname tu por que no te he dejado review en tu fic…pero ahora voy…nos vemos…

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli. ¡Larga Vida a Mars!**


	4. Chapter 3: Máxima Rivalidad

**Capítulo 3**

**Máxima Rivalidad**

La puerta del elevador se abre justo en la azotea del hotel en que los maleteros dejan las maletas negras.

-¿Está bien aquí Hino sama?.-dice uno.

-Muy bien gracias, puedes retirarse.-dice ella, los empleados se van y la dejan sola, ella se acerca y abre una de las maletas de la que saca una tela negra con que se cubre el rostro.-Iniciemos la diversión.-añade y una risa terrible escapa de sus labios mientras la luz de la Luna que cubre la ciudad proyecta su sombra sobre la azotea del "Park Hyatt Tokio" alargándola con fantasmagórica proyección.

Las fuerzas especiales del Departamento de Policía de Tokio se reúnen en una sala del Hotel para reuniones de ejecutivos que la gerencia había puesto a sus órdenes, Serena Tsukino espera la llegada de todos sus agentes y en cuanto llegan Haruka y Michiru quienes eran las últimas en acudir al llamado comienza con su trabajo.

-Me alegra que estén todos, los reuní aquí porque conseguimos en apoyo de la Gerencia del Hotel para el operativo, el señor Matsumoto aquí presente ha sido comisionado para darnos acceso a todo lo que solicitamos, así que Señor Matsumoto, le presento a las Agentes Ami Mizuno y Setsuna Meiou, ambas estarán en el área de cámaras de seguridad del Hotel si es que nos hace favor de conducirlas…-

-Señoritas.-se inclina el hombre.

-Mizuno, te he elegido a ti por tu conocimiento sobre sistemas y Meiou porque es quien mejor conoce a Fénix, ambas estarán en cámaras, cualquier movimiento extraño o persona sospechosa nos mantendrán informados por radio.-solicita Serena.

-Téngalo por seguro comandante.-dice Setsuna sonriendo.

-Yaten, a ti te quiero con Haruka, Taiki y Michiru encargados de la seguridad de Aya Minowara, a donde quiera que ella se mueva, al infierno que vaya, allí irán los cuatro, sé que puedo confiarles este trabajo y que lo harán a la perfección, además irán encubiertos, parecerá que son sus guarda espaldas, junto con otros agentes de fuerzas especiales, recuerden solo usar las armas si es necesario ya que Ustedes estarán directamente en la fiesta con los invitados.-

-Vaya, rodeado de tantos Yakuza seguramente me darán ganas de ser uno de ellos.-añade Yaten Kou.

-Tenga confianza en nosotros comandante, lo haremos bien.-asiente Haruka. Taiki cruza su mirada con Ami quien lo contempla algo preocupada.

-Sé lo que piensan, evidentemente Taiki es tan bueno como Ami para el trabajo intelectual, pero quiero darle una oportunidad al aprendiz sobre el maestro, además Taiki, sé que no eres solo persona de ciencia, te he visto disparar en las prácticas y quiero que tengas especial cuidado en Aya Minowara, a veces una persona de tu capacidad deductiva balancea el equipo.-comenta Serena.

-No tengo nada que objetar comandante, su estrategia es muy buena, además de que tengo muchas ganas de ejercitar mi capacidad como tirador.-reitera el forense de cabello castaño.

-Bien hermanos Kou, detectives, la ropa para cambiarse esta en las patrullas, y aguarden en el estacionamiento la llegada de la señora Minowara.-indica Serena. -Kino…¿Este es tu novio periodista?.-cuestiona la comandante a Makoto.

-Motoki Furihata comandante Tsukino, un honor conocerle y más aún que haya accedido a mi petición de participar en el operativo.-se presenta solo el rubio ante el sonrojo de Makoto.

-Si está Usted aquí señor Furihata es solamente porque se necesita para este caso, a cambio solo pido dos cosas, primera, que use el chaleco antibalas y se mantenga lejos del peligro, y la segunda, que coopere con el Departamento en cuanto a la publicación de sus notas, el trato es que no publique nada hasta que nosotros demos el visto bueno, es todo.-añade Serena mirando al chico.

-Estoy de acuerdo Comandante Tsukino, desde ahora soy uno más a sus ordenes.-se cuadra Motoki.

-Kino, estarás encargada de los refuerzos policiacos fuera del edificio, quiero a todo el personal disponible listo para cualquier eventualidad, coordinarás las fuerzas por tierra, no los quiero muy cerca del Hotel, el Gerente suplicó discreción, solamente en caso de ser necesario o si se requiere controlar algún ataque de pánico, sé que cuento contigo.-añade Serena.

-Descuide Comandante.-replica firme la agente de cabello castaño.

-Y encárgate de tu novio, no lo quiero dentro cuando esto comience.-sigue Serena.

-Repito que él no es mi novio.-

-No importa su relación Kino, solo cuida su trasero.-da Minako por terminado el diálogo entre las risas de todos.

-Ya que pareces tan animada Aino, te diré que tu responsabilidad es la seguridad de los huéspedes civiles y personal del hotel, te quiero todo el tiempo al lado del señor Matsumoto para que le puedas transmitir las ordenes de los lugares a los que necesitamos acceso y coordines el cierre de zonas, te hago responsable Minako.-añade Serena seriamente.

-Cumpliré lo mejor posible Comandante.-dice ella.

-Finalmente Seiya y yo estaremos coordinando todo a distancia, solo les diré una cosa más antes de iniciar el operativo, cualquiera de Ustedes que se tope con Fénix, que sin duda estará aquí esta noche, no dude en disparar, recuerden todo lo que sabemos que es capaz de hacer, es sumamente peligrosa y dudar sería poner en riesgo su vida y la de muchos más, nosotros somos ahora los cazadores y ella la presa, pero tenemos desventaja de terreno, muchas personas estarán involucradas, así que no desaprovechemos esta gran oportunidad, hoy señores pueden jugarse su futuro, si atrapamos a esa asesina, todo el equipo saldrá beneficiado, si algo sale mal, todos saldremos perjudicados, trabajen como equipo y no tendremos nada que lamentar…¿De cuerdo?.-dice Serena, todos a su alrededor la miran hablar con la seguridad y don de mando que evidentemente heredara de su Padre y esto basta para darles confianza.

-De acuerdo comandante.-dicen al unísono los jóvenes policías. Serena sonríe.

-Vayamos a trabajar, y recuerden que de su eficiencia depende la vida de mucha gente.-termina ella seriamente repitiendo las palabras de su Padre, los agentes se dispersan, Ami, Setsuna y Minako van con el encargado del Hotel mientras los demás salen a ocupar sus puestos.

-Mako chan, ¿Puedo decirte algo?.-dice Motoki a la agente Kino mientras ambos salen a ocupar su puesto.

-Claro.-dice ella algo molesta.

-Tu comandante es maravillosa, jamás creí que alguien tan joven coordinara el arresto del asesino más buscado de Tokio, cuando la vi por primera vez me pareció que quizá no era la adecuada, pero luego de escucharla hablar y verla trabajar, francamente me sorprendió.-dice el periodista.

-Así es la comandante, todos en el Departamento la apreciamos por ello, y aún no acaba de sorprenderte, no la has visto en acción, no se detiene ante nada para conseguir lo que desea, créeme que Fénix necesitaría llevar su misma sangre para poderla vencer.-añade Makoto sonriendo sin comprender la trascendencia de sus palabras.

En la azotea del Hotel una sombra negra termina de colocar unos extraños aditamentos de los que penden unos cables en el borde de la barda, revisa, ajusta, mide, observa, al terminar se coloca una funda negra con la espada en la espalda y un cinto, luego enciende un diminuto aparato en su oreja.

-Shotaro…¿Todo listo?.-dice la chica por el aparato.

-_Todo listo señorita Rei, la reunión Minowara deberá empezar en unos minutos, tengo acceso a todo el sistema operativo del Hotel, tenía razón, hay policías encubiertos en su equipo de seguridad, algunos más en el lobby y recepción, también comandos de fuerzas especiales dispersos y otros en el área de cámaras, si entra en cualquier piso la verán_.-dice preocupado el mayordomo mirando en su computadora portátil las imágenes en que se ven las diferentes áreas del hotel.

-No te preocupes Shotaro, sabes que nada me va a detener para asesinar a esa anciana asquerosa, ni todo el Departamento de Policía de Tokyo, y ya que te preocupa que me descubran, pierde cuidado, hay lugares en que las cámaras no te captan…-añade la joven de traje negro por el micrófono sonriendo al ver los cables que ha colocado en la azotea.

-_Solo tenga cuidada señorita Rei, y que los ancestros de la familia Fujimoto guíen su mano_.-suplica el anciano por otro micrófono.

-Así será Shotaro….recuerda que desde ahora tu eres mis ojos.-

-_Desempeñaré lo mejor posible el papel señorita Rei…cambio_.-termina la comunicación, Rei se levanta del suelo, ya lista para comenzar, se quita sus guantes negros y desenvaina la katana con empuñadura roja, presiona levemente con el dedo pulgar del que corre una gota de sangre el filo del arma, la cual refulge con la luz Luna llena.

-Padre, Madre, Abuelo…denme la fuerza de terminar con esta venganza que no me deja vivir, he entrenado toda mi vida para este momento, que sus espíritus sean quienes blandan la hoja de la espada que cercene el cuello de esa mujer como ella lo hizo contigo Padre…jamás lo olvidé.-dice la chica con extraña voz.-¡FUKUSHÙ!-dice ella la palabra japonesa que significa "venganza", y luego se dirige hacia un lugar en que abre una escotilla que se haya en el suelo de la azotea en la que entra de un solo salto desapareciendo del lugar…

-Esta es la habitación de control en que se pueden ver todas las cámaras de seguridad, el "Park Hyatt Tokio" es un gran complejo y tiene demasiados pisos y lugares de recreación en los que concurren los huéspedes, hay spa, alberca, biblioteca, tres salas de eventos, gimnasio, cuatro bares, restaurantes, salas de descanso, sala de exposiciones…-muestra el empleado las diferentes cámaras presionando los botones de la gran computadora.

-Un universo de lugres sin duda, pero parece que es un programa de vigilancia estándar como en todos los demás lugares púbicos, lo puedo manejar a la perfección.-comenta Ami mirando con sus inteligentes ojos azules el panel en que laboran los encargados de seguridad, el hombre la mira incrédulo.

-Créale cuando habla señor Matsumoto, es un genio en potencia.-le explica Setsuna a su lado, el encargado mira azorado a la joven policía de cabello azul sentarse en la silla, encender una laptop que llevaba en una mochila, colocarse la diadema y manipular el complejo panel como si toda su vida lo hubiese manejado.

-Listo, ya comprendo las claves para saltar de un lugar a otro y tener vigilada la zona.-replica Ami, luego toma un pequeño dispositivo negro y lo conecta a la computadora del hotel, este comienza a emitir una luz roja.

-Comandante…aquí Mizuno ya instalada, tengo una bella vista de todo el "Park Hyatt", la veo en la sala del evento con el jefe Kou, se ve bien con traje sastre-dice por la diadema Ami.

-Buen trabajo Mizuno, ahora tú nos guías…comprueba las demás frecuencias cambio.-corta Serena.

-Aquí Mizuno comprobando frecuencia…¿Me escucha puesto alfa?.-pregunta por la diadema Ami.

-Fuerte y claro Mizuno, espero te estés divirtiendo en tu faceta de guía, procuraré que me veas en acción en algo más que autopsias y experimentos linda.-es la voz varonil de Taiki Kou la que responde, Ami se sonroja pero es demasiado profesional para darlo a entender.

-Bien Kou sama, informaré cualquier eventualidad…cambio.-corta la comunicación Ami.-Mizuno a puesto beta confirmando transmisión.-

-Puesto beta listo, estamos a dos calles del Hotel, treinta patrullas y casi trescientos elementos en activo, la comandante no se quejará por falta de personal…¿E Mizuno?.-responde Mako.

-Perfecto Kino, cambio.-termina Ami.-Mizuno a puesto delta, ¿Todo bien por ahí Minako?.-

-Bien y en calma, esperando que inicie la recepción Minowara, ya han desfilado por el lobby mas Yakuza que el día Mundial del Mafioso jajaja…-se ríe la rubia policía.-En serio Ami por arrestar a uno solo de los invitados nos ascendería a ti y a mí a comisionado de policía, es una lástima que la misión sea encubierta.-

-Omite los detalles Mina, solo mantente alerta, cambio y fuera.- añade Ami.-Parece que todo está cubierto, ahora tengo el control de las cámaras, Fénix no podrá entrar al Hotel sin que la veamos.-explica Ami manipulando en su computadora algunos datos y haciendo que las cámaras muestren el lugar de acceso a la recepción, a su lado Setsuna esboza una sonrisa.

-Eso es si ella no se haya en estos momentos dentro.-termina la joven de ojos rojizos.-Me encantaría que también hubiese cámaras en cada maldita habitación.-desesperada la de criminalística.

-Eso es contra la privacidad de los clientes agente Meiou.-añade el encargado, Setsuna se limita a sonreír.

-Meiou…¿Qué temes? Tenemos todo vigilado.-dice Ami.

-Nosotros preparamos esto solo desde hace dos días Mizuno, pero puedo jurar que ella lo ha preparado por años, nos lleva mucha ventaja.-responde Setsuna.

-¿Ventaja? Por favor Meiou, es solo una mujer contra todo el Departamento de Policía, ¿Qué puede fallar?.-confiada la peliazul.

-No lo sé Mizuno…no lo sé.-desconfiada la joven de cabello verdoso mirando las diferentes imágenes de los lugares del Hotel.

Mientras tanto, en el elegante salón del piso 32 del "Park Hyatt Tokyo" decorado con exceso de lujo van llegando los invitados a la fiesta de la familia Minowara, dentro los empleados del hotel van y vienen llevando los canapés y bebidas a la concurrencia mientras una orquesta toca una música leve, un gran letrero con la leyenda "Feliz Cumpleaños Aya Sama" se encuentra hondeando con enormes caracteres dorados por todo el recinto, Serena y Seiya Kou toman una copa de champaña cerca del ventanal del salón desde el que se puede ver toda la ciudad de Tokio en su esplendor de iluminación nocturna, los ojos hábiles de Serena Tsukino miran a la concurrencia a la recepción Yakuza con una mezcla de interés y repulsión.

-Odio sentir que estamos protegiendo a la peor mafia del país.-dice la rubia, Seiya sonríe.

-Todo tiene un precio en esta vida Tsukino, si queríamos atrapar a Fénix no había otro camino, piensa que tendremos una enorme recompensa.-termina él, Serena deja vagar su mirada entre la gente que ríe y bebe, mira con especial interés a las mujeres enfundadas en llamativos vestidos.

-Y pensar que puede ser cualquiera de ellas, no sabes cómo desearía poder leer la mente.-continúa Serena, al fin la orquesta calla y las luces del salón se concentran en la mesa principal en que destaca un enorme pastel y una torre de copas, los invitados guardan silencio y por la puerta de un salón especial hace su aparición la elegante anciana enfundada en vestido dorado, todo el salón estalla en aplausos al ver a la gran matriarca del clan Yakuza seguida de sus guarda espaldas, Haruka, Michiru, Yaten y Taiki, con el mismo uniforme negro y lentes oscuros se colocan tras la mujer junto con los otros agentes encubiertos, Serena los mira y se siente más tranquila.

-¡Hermanos!.-dice la voz de la señora Minowara.-Agradezco en todo lo que vale su asistencia a este evento de festejo, luego de los días oscuros que vive el clan Minowara después de la terrible muerte de muchos miembros de nuestra organización, había quien dudaba de que mi festejo de cumpleaños se llevara a cabo, lo lógico habría sido cancelarlo, pero quiero que esta sea una muestra de que el Clan Minowara sigue vivo y que se necesita mucho más que un asesino a sueldo para acabar con nosotros…¡8, 9, 3!.-grita Aya Minowara diciendo los números en inglés destapando la champaña cuyo espumoso líquido derrama sobre la primera copa de la torre de copas y esta se expande hacia las demás en hermosa cascada burbujeante.

-¡8, 9, 3!.-dicen a la vez todos los presentes brindando junto con su líder.

-¿Porqué han dicho esos números?.-cuestiona Serena a Seiya.

-Evitan decirlos en japonés Tsukino, por ello usan el inglés, en referencia al juego de cartas tradicional llamado "Bakuto" en que la peor mano de cartas era un 8, 9 y 3, si los dices en japonés…

-Ya, Ku, Za…-razona la agente rubia.-Ya comprendo.-sonríe despectiva, las luces del lugar se encienden mientras la orquesta toca animadamente, la anciana Minowara levanta la copa brindando junto con su familia.

-Mizuno…¿Todo bien?.-pregunta por el micrófono Serena.

-_Tenemos vigilado el salón de recepción y sus inmediaciones perfectamente comandante, hasta ahora nada sospechoso_.-termina Ami.-_Fénix necesitaría ser invisible para que no la hubiéramos detectado_.-añade esta, Serena corta la comunicación y mira fastidiada como Aya Minowara disfruta sonriendo de su fiesta, hasta que un parpadeo de las luces del salón y un grito de la gente pone en alerta sus sentidos, finalmente un horrible apagón.

-¡Qué demonios pasa!.- ruge Serena furiosa, cuando la luz regresa momentáneamente en la mesa principal junto al lugar en que minutos antes brindaba Aya Minowara se encuentran clavadas tres estrellas ninja de metal, la anciana luce lívida y aterrorizada, pero Taiki Kou hábilmente la ha apartado protegiéndola junto a la pared con los demás agentes de la policía que ya han sacado sus armas, los invitados corren y gritan intentando salir del salón de la recepción, Serena y Seiya furiosos se abren paso entre la multitud en pánico que corre hacia la puerta de salida.

-¡Ella está aquí!-grita Serena intentando llega al mesa principal en que Haruka, Michiru, Taiki y Yaten protegen a la anciana.

-¡Mizuno! ¡Por qué demonios se va la luz de ese modo!.-grita Seiya por el micrófono.

-_Los encargados buscan el origen de la falla, pero al parecer le Hotel tiene energía de reserva Jefe Kou, la única forma de que se hayan dañado las luces de la sala de recepción sería que alguien saboteara los cables dentro del salón_-tarda Ami. A su lado en el panel que controla las cámaras Setsuna mira con ojos inteligentes.

-¡_Los ductos de ventilación_!-dice Setsuna_.-¿Me oye comandante? Por eso no la vimos entrar, va por los ductos de ventilación_.-adivina Setsuna, en medio del desolado salón de eventos, en que las luces siguen parpadeando, Seiya y Serena se hayan de espaldas uno a otro con sus pistolas desenfundadas, ambos miran al techo e impulsivamente Serena dispara hacia él algunos tiros.

-¡Calma Tsukino! ¡No sabemos si sigue allí!-la detiene Seiya.-Tranquilizate, de esa forma no la atraparemos.-la policía de dos coletas lo mira furiosa.

-¡Quiero que consigas un mapa de los ductos y me digas en donde terminan!¡Mizuno!.-ruge Serena.

-_Deme un momento comandante…estoy en eso_-dice por el micrófono Ami.

-¡Taiki! ¡Saquen de aquí a Minowara ahora!.-ordena Seiya, los cuatro agentes asienten con la cabeza y seguidos de otros cinco salen del lugar por la misma puerta por la que entraron custodiando a la anciana.

-¡Taiki! ¡No vayan por el elevador hasta que les avisemos! ¡Usen las escaleras de servicio¡.-le dice Serena al chico.

-Ya veo comandante…Pierda cuidado.-responde el joven Kou comprendiendo el miedo de su jefe, Serena sigue en medio del salón en que las luces viene y van en terrible y desesperante parpadeo.-¡Aino!.- dice por el radio de mano.-¡No dejes salir a nadie me oyes!.-

-_La escucho comandante, les he detenido a todos en el pasillo, tengo a mano a la seguridad del hotel pero no será suficiente, ¡Esta gente está en pánico!._-dice por el radio la alterada voz de Mina entre un bullicio de voces de personas.

-¡No me importa lo que hagas! ¡Nadie usa los elevadores está claro!.-ordena Serena por el radio.-Desaloja por las escaleras de huéspedes porque quiero libre para la policía la de servicio.-

-Lo intentaré comandante.-preocupada la rubia.-

-Serena, ella solo no podrá contenerlos, hay que mandar refuerzos también, yo me encargo de eso y ve tu tras Minowara, donde ella esté irá Fénix.-le dice Seiya, ella asiente con la cabeza y corre hacia la puerta en que ha desaparecido el comando policiaco con la anciana, al ir caminando se retira el saco blanco y la blusa, bajo este lleva su uniforme negro de las fuerzas especiales, también se quita el pantalón de vestir el cual lanza lejos y ya con su ropa de policía sale corriendo por el pasillo.

-Mizuno…que hay de los ductos.-dice por el micrófono.

-_Parece que van por todo el Hotel Comandante, Usted está en el piso 32 y los ductos terminan en la escalinata de servicio…la veo en la cámara, va por el pasillo posterior a la sala de recepción, allí deberá ver varias puertas, vaya hasta el fondo y gire a la izquierda, allí verá una puerta que comunica a las escaleras de servicio_.-dice Ami, Serena sigue las instrucciones que la chica le da por el micrófono.

-_Comandante, habla Meiou, no pierda el tiempo buscándola, ella ya no está en ese piso, lo que ella quiere es a Minowara, seguirá al comando que la lleva_.-aconseja la experta.

-¡No!.-grita Serena por el micrófono.-Si ella entró por los ductos por algún lado debe salir y la esperaré….-La joven policía rubia aprieta los dientes furiosa, ha entrado en las interminables escaleras de servicio, apunta con la pistola por delante a todo lo que se mueva, mira al techo y descubre abierta la reja superior de un ducto de ventilación, mira entorno y baja las escaleras, escucha un ruido y se oculta pegada a la pared, los pasos se van haciendo más cercanos, el corazón de Serena late muy fuerte y su mano presiona el gatillo de la pistola, de un solo golpe salta al frente.

-¡Alto manos arriba!.-grita apuntando el arma, el mesero grita aterrado y levanta las manos, Serena furiosa baja el arma.-¡Qué hace Usted aquí! ¡Ordenamos que todo el personal desalojara el área por las escaleras de huéspedes!.-lo reprende Serena.

-Me quedé en la cocina, no sabía que era peligroso.-se excusa el joven con uniforme del Hotel.

-¡Salga de una vez!.-furiosa ella, pero luego lo detiene.-Aguarde, ¿A dónde conducen estas escaleras?.-

-Al piso 30, el Hotel tiene elevadores programados para cada diez pisos, allí es a donde vamos cuando hay simulacro de sismo o incendio.-explica el joven, Serena frunce el ceño molesta y baja por la escalera.-¡Mizuno! ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que todas las escaleras confluyen al piso 30?...

-_Perdón Comandante, no creí importante decirle que…¡Espere! ¡La tenemos en cámara!_.-dice Ami interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¡Dónde está! ¡Dame su ubicación!.-desesperada Serena que continúa bajando.

-_Acaba de entrar a los pasillos del piso 30 tal como dijo, va vestida de negro, con el rostro tapado, solo se ven sus ojos y lleva el cabello sujeto_-anuncia Ami.

-¡Envía a Haruka y Michiru con un comando ahora! ¡Quiero que la acorralen en ese lugar! Que Taiki y los demás sigan con Minowara hasta ponerla a salvo ¿Dónde van ellos?.-sigue por el micrófono Serena.

-_Bajan por las escaleras de servicio con la anciana, ahora van…en el piso 29 Comandante_.-anuncia Ami.

-¡Envía la orden de que Tenou y Kaioh suban ahora mismo, quiero a un comando a sus órdenes y que nadie salga ni entre del piso 30!.-dice Serena bajando ya hacia el piso indicado por las escaleras de servicio.

Ami manipula el panel computarizado y visualiza a la mujer de negro que atraviesa los pasillos del Hotel con paso mayestático, como si en lugar de ser la asesina más buscada de Tokio fuera un huésped más del Hotel, Setsuna Meiou, la experta en criminalística mira con sus ojos inteligentes la figura que proyecta la cámara.

-Comando alfa…aquí control 1, Fénix ha sido vista en el piso 30, la comandante quiere a Tenou y Kaioh allí para una situación 24-9, los encontrarán listos en el acceso al piso 30, Yaten y Kou sama deben seguir con Minowara según la orden hasta ponerla a salvo.-dice Ami por el micrófono.

-_Entendido Mizuno, vamos para allá_.-contesta la voz de Haruka.

-Es ilógico lo que hace…¿Porqué mostrarse?...A estas alturas ya debe de saber que la policía la sigue, alguien de su inteligencia jamás daría este paso en falso.-analiza Setsuna.

-Quizá la prisa por matar a Minowara- sugiere Ami.

-No…aquí hay algo que no está bien, la mujer que perseguimos no haría algo así nunca sin un motivo- preocupada Setsuna.-Solo no la pierdas de vista…-recomienda.

La mujer de negro camina con la katana a sus espaldas por el pasillo, algunos huéspedes la miran caminar extrañados de su apariencia, también algunas doncellas de servicio a cuartos, al fin se detiene frente a una habitación y sacando una tarjeta electrónica la pasa por la cerradura, la puerta se abre y entra en ella.

_-¡Comandante! ¡Entró en una habitación! ¡La tenemos!.-_ anuncia Ami a Serena por el radio.

-¡Dime el número!.- apremia esta.

-_Habitación 308 al fondo del pasillo del piso 30_.-dice Ami.

-¿Hay personas hospedadas aquí?.-cuestiona Serena.

-_Dos habitaciones solamente, la 306 y la 302_.-explica Ami por el radio.

-¡Maldita sea!.-ruge la policía de dos coletas.-Eso complica todo…-Serena recibe el dato, al fin llega al piso 30, por el pasillo opuesto llegan Haruka y Michiru con más agentes de fuerzas especiales que lucen sus máscaras y llevan rifles de alto poder.

-Comandante, estamos aquí.-dice Michiru.

-Avancen a discreción, está en la habitación 308 al fondo.-dice Serena y con su mano da la orden.- Kaioh intente desalojar a las personas…-dice Serena al notar el miedo en los rostros de quienes los ven, Michiru se dedica a mover a las personas mientras Serena y Haruka avanzan hacia la habitación con el comando policiaco.

-¿Atacaremos por sorpresa Comandante?.-cuestiona Haruka.

-Lo más discretamente posible Tenou, hay inquilinos en las demás habitaciones.-anuncia Serena.

Y mientras en la base de cámaras en que se hallan Ami y Setsuna, la agente Meiou aún parece dubitativa.

-¿Qué estará haciendo allí dentro?...¡Demonios! Ahora comprendo porqué decías que ojalá hubiese cámaras dentro de las habitaciones…¿Meiou? ¿Qué pasa?.-cuestiona Ami a su compañera que mira con sus inteligentes ojos rojizos la pantalla en que el comando de fuerzas especiales dirigido por Haruka avanza por el pasillo y se coloca ya muy cerca de la puerta con el número 308.

-Mizuno ¿Ella sigue dentro…Cierto?.-cuestiona Serena por el micrófono, la comandante Tsukino permanece atrás del comando lista a dar la orden de asalto.

-_Así es, solo que haya saltado por la ventana pero es prácticamente imposible a esa altura_.-añade la peliazul.

-Bien, entonces a mi señal.-dice Serena levantando la mano, los cinco policías y Haruka aguardan la indicación, a lo lejos Michiru termina de desalojar a una pareja extranjera por la escalera del Hotel…

Dentro de la habitación 308 la mujer de negro coloca dos extraños artefactos a los lados de la puerta encajándolos en la pared, los enciende y estos emiten una parpadeante luz azul de láser que va de un extremo a otro de la puerta de acceso, luego corre al balcón y abre la ventana, extrae de su cinturón un gancho negro el cual sujeta de los barrotes del balcón tomando ella del otro extremo una manija, luego sus ojos púrpuras destellan con la luz de la luna .

-_Señorita Rei, tiene compañía, hay siete agentes de Fuerzas Especiales afuera de la puerta_.-dice la voz por el micrófono de Rei.

-Te escucho Shotaro, pero déjalos que abran, les tengo un regalo realmente…explosivo.-dice la mujer con tono sádico antes de saltar al vacío sujeta del extremo de la agarradera negra de la cual sale un cable de tensión que la sostiene en el salto al vacío.

-¡Es una trampa! ¡Ami es una trampa!.-desesperada Setsuna en el cuarto de control parece comprenderlo todo y le quita la diadema del micrófono a Ami.-¡Comandante! ¡Salga de allí y no dé la orden es una…

Pero no puede acabar porque por las cámaras puede ver como Serena baja la mano y al instante dos agentes de Fuerzas Especiales avanzan y uno de ellos da una patada a la puerta, pero al momento de abrirla una terrible explosión lanza a todos los agentes incluida Serena y Haruka hacia atrás, el ruido y la fuerza del estallido es terrible, todo pasa en fracciones de segundo en las cuales el pasillo del Hotel ha quedado en ruinas, al igual que la puerta y la habitación 308…

La mujer de negro cuelga por el cable justo cuando la explosión lanza una llamarada y los pedazos de vidrio de las ventanas y con maestría gira en el aire y se impulsa de nuevo hacia el edificio, con sus piernas hacia adelante rompe el cristal de otra habitación y cae en medio de esta, dos niños que juegan videojuegos en el televisor la miran caer en medio de su cuarto, la mujer se levanta, se sacude los vidrios y tranquilamente avanza hacia la puerta de la habitación en que ha irrumpido, la abre y sale…los dos niños miran el videojuego que estaban jugando en que aparece una mujer ninja vestida de negro, y ambos luego de ver la pantalla se miran uno a otro.

-¡WOW!.-exclaman al unísono fascinados…

Serena se levanta entre el escombro de la explosión, Michiru ayuda a Haruka a levantarse, dos de los agentes especiales están heridos y tirados en el suelo, el rostro de Serena luce furioso cuando tomando su arma entra en la destruida habitación, el rifle que lleva en su mano tiene una lámpara lo cual ayuda a que pueda ver entre el humo y escombros provocados por la bomba, ella apunta con el arma buscando a la asesina, hasta que llega a la ventana y descubre el gancho con el cable.

-¡Maldita sea!.-dice furiosa.-¡Mizuno! ¡Mizuno me oyes!.-dice tocándose el micrófono de su oreja.

_-¡Comandante! ¡Están bien! No tenemos imagen de ese piso, la bomba voló la cámara_.-dice la voz por el micrófono.

_-¿No está herida?_-cuestiona Setsuna.

-Nada grave.-dice Serena tocándose la frente de la que la sangre corre.-Escuchen ambas, Fénix usó un cable para saltar, está en el piso 29…¿La ven?.-cuestiona Serena.

_-¡La vemos comandante!_.-dice Ami-_Ahora va de nuevo hacia la escalera de servicio…Puede que baje ahora, parece dudosa entre ir al piso 28 o quedarse allí.-_

-_Intenta alcanzar a Minowara. Se lo dije_.-es la voz de Setsuna.

-Lamento no haberte creído Meiou, pero no se repetirá, díganle a Yaten que suba para que ayude, y que Taiki y los demás agentes entren al elevador con Minowara, ya no hay problema si lo usan, la hemos acorralado como deseábamos, además es el medio más rápido para sacar a la anciana de aquí. Yo los alcanzaré abajo.-dice Serena por el micrófono y luego corre saliendo de la habitación en ruinas. –Kaioh, quédate con los heridos, yo iré por Fénix.-dice decidida Serena a Michiru.

-¡Comandante! ¡No vaya sola porfavor!.-le dice Michiru angustiada, Haruka intenta levantarse pero tiene la pierna muy lastimada.

-¡Comandante! ¡No lo haga!- pero el dolor en las costillas se lo impide, Serena se ha perdido ya por las escaleras de servicio.-¡Ustedes tres que no están heridos vayan con ella!.-ordena Haruka a los agentes que aún siguen en pié, los tres policías corren tras Serena.

Por el pasillo del piso 29 camina Rei.

-_Señorita Rei, se creyeron la trampa, acabo de ver como el comando policiaco con la anciana entra en el elevador_-dice la voz.

-Perfecto Shotaro, ahora si comienza la acción verdadera, necesito desaparecer por quince minutos de las cámaras ¿Puedes con eso?.-dice ella.

-_Delo por hecho señorita Rei, solo que si hacemos esa maniobra no solo la policía no podrá ver lo que ocurre, yo tampoco, estará sola_.-replica la voz.

-No importa, sabes que me sé mover en la oscuridad.-responde Rei.

-_Entonces su tiempo corre en 5, 4, 3, 2….-_anuncia el anciano mayordomo.

En el cuarto de control, Ami y Setsuna manipulan las computadoras cuando repentinamente las pantallas en que se ve todo lo que ocurre en el Hotel comienzan a borrarse mostrando solo estática.

-¡Qué demonios!-ruge Ami al ver como una a una se van apagando las imágenes, mueve desesperada algunos botones en su computadora y luego en el panel de control de las pantallas pero no puede evitar que estas se sigan apagando.

-Mizuno ¿Qué pasa?.-cuestiona Setsuna a su lado.

-No lo sé, algo o alguien está saboteando el programa de seguridad, perdemos imagen…¡Comandante! ¡Perdimos las imágenes de las cámaras! ¡Ya no podemos ver lo que hace! ¡No sé si está en el piso 29 0 28!-anuncia Ami.

Serena recibe el dato justo cuando ella y los tres policías llegan al piso 29.

-Maldita sea…-dice ella, por la escaleras de huéspedes los alcanza Yaten

-Comandante, todo se hizo como dijo, mi hermano junto con los cinco agentes y la anciana van ya en el elevador hasta la Planta Baja en que Seiya los esperará para escoltarla fuera del Hotel, la salvamos.-dice el policía de cabello blanco.

-Aun no hemos ganado Kou, yo iré al piso de abajo a cerciorarme de que ella no haya bajado y tú quédate con este comando, revisa todo y si Fénix está en este piso, no dudes en disparar.-dice Serena al joven.-Ten cuidado, Mizuno perdió la imagen, ahora no sabemos dónde está.-advierte Serena.

-Descuide, esa asesina será pan comido para nosotros…¡Vamos!.-dice el chico y los tres agentes avanzan con él, Serena sigue bajando las escaleras de servicio a toda velocidad, los policías y Yaten caminan pegados a la pared con mucho sigilo, el joven agente de cabello blanco hace una seña y dos de los policías con rifles de alto poder avanzan por un lado del pasillo mientras él y el otro agente avanzan por el lado opuesto, buscan por todos lados pero no pueden ver nada.-Con cien mil demonios…¿Dónde te metiste nena?.-cuestiona Yaten, el policía tras él sigue cuidando sus espaldas, y cuando vuelven a llegar al punto de inicio se asombran de ver a sus dos compañeros tirados en el suelo, uno tiene estrellas ninja encajadas en el pecho mientras el otro tiene enterrados varios cuchillos en la espalda, Yaten se hace hacia atrás asqueado.

-Mala idea policías…nadie le corta las alas a un Fénix…-dice una voz a sus espaldas, aterrado Yaten y el policía que queda giran hacia atrás disparando en todas direcciones, pero no ven a nadie, respirando agitados siguen amenazando con las pistolas, de la nada surgen dos dardos, al policía le dan en la pierna y a Yaten en el cuello, este se quita furioso el pequeño dardo pero al momento una extraña pesadez lo invade y desmayado cae al suelo, solo puede ver la silueta negra borrosa que avanza hacia él antes de perder la conciencia.

-Agradece que usé tranquilizante en ti guapo, eso fue solo por haber sido caballeroso conmigo.-dice a su lado Rei, luego camina hacia el elevador y mira el número de piso en que va la luz y sonríe.-Ahora vayamos por la escurridiza anciana.-dice ella e intencionalmente rompe con su puño la alarma de incendios que estaba junto al elevador, esta comienza a sonar, pero ella sacando un cuchillo de su bota forza con él las puertas del elevador, mira hacia abajo en que los cables de metal sostienen la cabina y se desliza por ellos hasta llegar a la caja metálica que va bajando, busca la palanca roja y la sujeta con fuerza.

Dentro del elevador va una aterrada Aya Minowara junto a los cinco agentes con los uniformes negros y extrañas máscaras de las Fuerzas Especiales, solo el agente Taiki Kou va con ropa civil, cuando de la nada el asesor se detiene abruptamente.

-¡Que sucede! ¡Agente Kou que pasa!.-asustada la anciana.

-No lo sé, quizá alguna falla técnica.-le responde el joven de cabello castaño y se acerca al panel en el que presiona insistentemente el botón de la Planta Baja, sin que nadie de los policías no note, arriba de la cabina se abre una escotilla y la mujer de negro cae de improviso en medio de ellos, no da tiempo de que ninguno reaccione y desenfundando su katana de un solo tajo circular los derriba a todos, un agente dispara su arma pero ella le rebana luego el cuello de un solo movimiento, cuando Taiki Kou gira la vista ya están los cinco agentes asesinados entre charcos de sangre mientras Aya Minowara se encuentra petrificada de horror en la pared de la cabina.

-¡Fénix!…-murmura Taiki al ver a la asesina, el asustado joven toma su arma y dispara, pero la chica de negro le lanza una patada al estómago y de un golpe de su mano derriba la pistola, luego lo toma de la cabeza y lo estrella en la pared del elevador haciéndolo perder el sentido, después guarda su katana ensangrentada en la funda que lleva a su espalda y mira a la aterrorizada anciana con un fulgor de odio en sus pupilas purpuras.

-Al fin nos vemos las caras maldita.-dice la joven de negro sujetando de los brazos a la anciana Minowara.

En la recepción del Hotel Minako y Seiya terminan de desalojar a los invitados a la recepción cuando la alarma de incendio suena.

-¡Demonios!…algo salió mal.-dice Seiya, él y la rubia se acercan al elevador el cual se encuentra atorado en el piso 25 en cuyo número parpadea la luz amarilla.-¡Puesto 34-6! ¡Informe ahora! ¡Tsukino! ¡Qué ocurrió allá arriba!

-_Calma jefe Kou, Aya Minowara va en el ascensor hacia la Planta Baja con Taiki y cinco agentes, llegaran allá en cualquier momento para ser trasladados a un lugar seguro, en cuanto a Fénix, la tenemos acorralada entre el piso 29 y 28, Yaten con tres hombres la busca arriba y yo aquí._-dice la voz de Serena por el radio, Seiya y Minako se mira aterrorizados.

-Tsukino…el ascensor se ha detenido en el piso 25 abruptamete…¿Escuchaste la alarma cierto?-anuncia Seiya.

_-¡Que! ¡Maldita sea!.-_ruge Serena por el radio.-_No tenemos imagen de cámaras ahora así que no sabemos si bajó en el piso 25 o va en el elevador… espérenla abajo, yo voy al piso 25 ahora…cambio_.-corta ella la comunicación.

-¡Llama a Kino la quiero aquí con veinte hombres! En cuanto esa puerta se abra, si Fénix viene allí, te hago responsable de atraparla.-dice Seiya antes de correr por las escaleras hacia el piso superior.

-¡Jefe Kou! ¡Qué hará!-lo detiene Mina.

-¡Iré con Tsukino! ¡Envía refuerzos al piso 25!.-indica Seiya, Minako asiente.

-¡Makoto! ¡Has escuchado! ¡Situación 56-7!-anuncia por el radio la rubia.

-_Vamos para allá.-_dice la voz, Mina se acerca al elevador y mira como los números empiezan ya a avanzar, 22, 17, 13…su corazón late violentamente mientras apunta el arma hacia la puerta, las luces van mostrando números cada vez más cercanos, 11, 9…por la puerta principal del "Park Hyatt Tokyo" aparece Makoto Kino con Motoki a sus espaldas y todos los agentes tras ellos.

-¡Aino!.-grita Makoto y al verla en posición de ataque comprende todo.-¡Todos a sus puestos! ¡Esperen la indicación!.-les dice a los policías que se forman en semicírculo alrededor de las agentes cerca de la puerta del elevador.

-¡Gran Kami! ¡Esto es sencillamente fabuloso! ¡Estoy en un operativo del Departamento de Policía! ¡En uno verdadero!.-emocionado el periodista rubio.

-Quédate atrás Motoki, esto no es un juego.-lo retira Makoto, él obedece y saca de inmediato su cámara lista para captar las fotografías, mientras el ascensor sigue bajando, 7, 4, 3, los corazones de todo laten acelerados cuando la luz llega al número 1 y la puerta se abre lentamente solo para mostrar el terrible espectáculo de los cinco hombres asesinados y la cabina llena de sangre, Motoki toma algunas fotografías pero el resto se ha quedado petrificado, Makoto corre aterrada a levantar a Taiki.

-¡Kou sama!.-le toma los signos vitales y lo mueve buscando una herida, pero solo tiene la de la frente.

-¿Está?...-se detiene Minako preocupada antes de decir la palabra.

-No…sí tiene pulso, está con vida, solo desmayado…¡Llamen una ambulancia!.-grita Makoto, algunos policías se dispersan. Motoki se acerca a la cabina y toma algunas fotografías.

-Esto es sencillamente impactante, ¿Cómo puede alguien asesinar así?-dice el periodista.

-No está la anciana Minowara . ¿Crees que Fénix se la llevó?.-Pregunta Makoto, Minako le señala la abierta escotilla de la cabina del ascensor.

-Es lo más seguro, y creo saber a dónde, el jefe Kou quiere que vayas con un comando al piso 25, allí se detuvo el ascensor y allí estarán Fénix y la anciana.-indica Mina.-Ve y yo me encargo aquí.-dice la rubia, Makoto asiente.

-¡Escuadrón 34 E síganme!.-dice Mako y corre hacia las escaleras seguida de algunos agentes.

-¡Mako chan!-la detiene Motoki, los ojos esmeralda de la alta policía se cruzan con las pupilas azules del reportero de "Tokio News" .-Ten cuidado…-murmura este, la agente Kino solo le sonríe antes de perderse en la escalera.

Serena camina con su pistola cargada y apuntando hacia adelante, antes de entrar en el piso 25 se sujeta el cabello dorado con un listón y se pone una máscara de las que usualmente utilizaban los policías de fuerzas especiales y solo deja ver sus ojos y boca cubriendo toda su cabeza.

-Bien Fénix, no eres tú la única que puede ocultarse y jugar al gato y el ratón.-dice ella.-Padre, ahora verás todo lo que he aprendido de ti, atraparé a esa mujer, te lo juro.-aprieta Serena los puños.-Mizuno…¿Aún no tienes imagen?.-cuestiona Serena.

-_Aun no Comandante, trabajamos en eso, según mis cálculos tendré imagen en diez minutos.-_dice la voz de Ami.

-Bien…entonces estoy sola con ella.-acaba Serena.-Mizuno…dime que hay en el piso 25.-pide ella.

-_El Gimnasio del Hotel Comandante, pero Aino hizo bien su labor y está totalmente vacío_.-replica Ami.

-_Comandante, algo más, tenga cuidado, ella hará todo por proteger a su presa, quiere viva a Minowara para asesinarla a su antojo_.-aconseja Setsuna.

-Tendré cuidado Meiou gracias.-corta ella la comunicación y abre la puerta del piso; mira las luces apagadas del enorme gimnasio, bicicletas alienadas, caminadoras, aparatos de pesas, todo en completo silencio, pero el lugar es demasiado grande y muy propicio para ocultarse, además solo están encendidas unas luces pequeñas alrededor del enorme lugar, Serena entra sigilosamente y se pega a la pared, camina entre las bicicletas con los sentidos alerta a cualquier movimiento.

-Sé que hay alguien aquí…¿Eres policía cierto?.-escucha ella la voz fuerte de mujer que se dirige a ella, Serena mira en dirección al lugar del que ha salido la voz.

-¡Estás rodeada Fénix! ¡En unos minutos estarán aquí los refuerzos y no podrás salir!.-grita Serena, una risa burlona invade el vacío gimnasio haciendo un eco que eriza los bellos del cuello de Serena y la exasperan, sigue avanzando hacia el lugar de donde sale la voz.

-Eres una chica, una chica policía, que interesante…Antes de asesinarte dime porqué alguien de la policía protegería a una escoria como Aya Minowara.-cuestiona la voz, Serena se acerca ya hacia el área de caminadoras pues cada vez escucha la voz más cerca y con más claridad.

-No la protegemos a ella Fénix, te atrapamos a ti, no confundas las cosas.-responde Serena cargando su arma.

-¿En verdad crees eso chica policía?...-dice la voz entre la oscuridad del Gimnasio-No sabes a quienes sirves, tus jefes y los jefes de tus jefes son tan corruptos y malvados como los Yakuza, trabajan juntos y reciben beneficios unos de otros…deberías agradecerme por la clase de basura que estoy asesinando.-replica la voz cada vez más cercana.

-Asesinarlos no es una opción, nadie está por encima de la ley, para eso existe la Justicia.-dice Serena caminando sigilosamente ahora ya muy cerca del área de aparatos de pesas en que la voz aprecia provenir.

-¿Justicia?...La Justicia no existe chica policía, lo que tu llamas Justicia es una gran farsa que permite que gusanos como los Minowara se paseen libres por las calles, que deja que asesinen inocentes y separen familias sin castigo.-dice la voz, Serena a su pesar siente que esa extraña voz llega muy adentro de su corazón y sus recuerdos, la forma tan dolorosa en que ha dicho todo aquello la hace temblar…¿porqué?...-Por eso, porque no existe la Justicia he decidido tomarla yo en mi mano, la Justicia chica policía, es el filo de mi arma yo solo asesino a quien merece la muerte.-

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No mereces tanto la muerte tú como quienes matas? ¿Acaso no terminas haciendo lo mismo que persigues? ¿Qué pasará cuando la muerte te alcance a ti?.-dice Serena oculta tras un aparato de pesas y con la pistola lista a disparar.

-Me haría un gran favor chica policía, la vida no tiene sentido cuando los que amas no están a tu lado.-dice la voz, otra vez el tono amargo y triste que conmueve a Serena.

-¿Dónde tienes a Minowara?.-cuestiona Serena.

-¿Sigues empeñada en salvar a esa culebra ponzoñosa?...No desgastes tus fuerzas chica policía, esa escoria no lo vale.-continúa la voz.

-Si no me entregas a Minowara y te rindes llegaré a cualquier extremo para detenerte.-amenaza Serena.

-¿En verdad a cualquier extremo chica policía?.-dice la voz ahora a espaldas de Serena, ella siente un escalofrío recorrerla de la cabeza a los pies…¿Cómo pudo aparecer de la nada y tras ella? Pero Serena Tsukino no se rinde tan fácil, de un movimiento veloz gira y apunta el arma al pecho de la mujer de negro, justo en ese momento siente el frío filo de la katana en su cuello, ambas mujeres se amenazan con sus armas y en medio del oscuro gimnasio se cruzan sus ojos, Serena no pude ver del rostro de Fénix más que sus ojos púrpuras que la miran amenazantes, y Rei mira delante de ella a la chica cubierta con la máscara de cuyas facciones solo distingue el par de orbes azules, ambas se pierden un segundo en sus respectivas miradas, la mano de Serena tiembla con el arma…¿Qué tienen los ojos púrpuras de la asesina que la hacen sentirse tan débil?

Rei por su parte experimenta la más extraña sensación de su vida, ante un acto que tenía calculado desde que entró en ese lugar, asesinar al agente de policía, duda…¿Porqué su mano luego de ver los ojos azules de la joven la hacen dudar en dar el tajo final cuando antes nada la había detenido? Las dos sienten la confusión de la otra, el arma de Serena se clava en el pecho de Rei mientras el filo de la katana sube al cuello de Serena, los corazones de la asesina y de la policía laten aceleradamente, tanto que ambas pueden casi escucharlos en el silencio del lugar, ninguna de las dos hace el menor movimiento y parecen hipnotizadas en los ojos de la otra…

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Así como lo dije en el sumary me ha costado tres días y un dolor de cabeza escribir este cap, sabía lo que quería que pasara pero me costó mucho la redacción para que no fuera confusa y resultara creíble además de que tuviera el lenguaje adecuado a cada personaje ya que eran muchos los que participaban, pero conté con la ayuda de mis mejores amigos Zhudo y Greenboy quienes leyeron, opinaron y me ayudaron a corregir detalles, (Gracias chicos) es que en verdad quería que el término REALISMO FANFICTION fuera aplicable a este cap y a este fic, espero que los haya convencido la calidad del género y que en verdad le den una oportunidad a leer historias como esta ya que las autoras de realismo empezamos a invadir este lado del fandom y créannos que nuestros horizontes literarios e imaginativos se expandirán mas allá de lo convencional…así que Gracias de antemano y un comentario ayuda mucho.**

**Ahora, gracias a Marbel y a Flor de Loto (hermanita) sé que siempre me apoyan en lo que hago y se agradece todos sus comentarios, Marbel dobles gracias por darte un tiempo en tus vacaciones y por tus palabras, amix, muy agardecida de que alguien de tu talento este interesada en mi historia, y hermanita, sé que te agrada el sarcasmo de Rei, tendremos mucho más en delante, ya verás…**

**Malkav, de nuevo muy acertados tus comentarios y el apoyo a este nuevo género, y en cuanto a tu duda, tienes razón, Serena no recuerda nada sobre su pasado porque ella era una niña de 4 años cuando presenció la muerte de sus Padres además Rei no la dejó ver nada, sabe que fue adoptada porque Kenji Tsukino se lo dijo y le dio la foto donde sale con Rei pero jamás le dijo el nombre de su familia para protegerla…espero haya quedado claro, igual en capítulos siguientes se hablará de eso mas a detalle, que bueno que te guste la personalidad de Serena y gracias por las porras por las descripciones de los peritos, el lengaje policiaco y las investigaciones sobre armas, lugares, etc. Son lo que lleva mas tiempo de este fic, por eso demora, pero que alguien lo note anima a seguirse esforzando…**

**Y gracias a ti nuevo lector que te atreves a vivir esta nueva aventura conmigo ya que espero hacer una historia muy especial de este fic…Comentando algo me ayudas mucho proque con mis otros proyectos debo partirme en cuatro para escribir un cap de Lazos de Sangre así que tu opinion me anima a darle espacio…ATTE: LEONOR DE EBOLI.**

**¡Larga vida a Mars!**


	5. Chapter 4: Venganzas Mortales

**Capítulo 4**

**Venganzas Mortales**

Serena no pude ver del rostro de Fénix más que sus ojos púrpuras que la miran amenazantes, y Rei mira delante de ella a la chica cubierta con la máscara de cuyas facciones solo distingue el par de orbes azules, ambas se pierden un segundo en sus respectivas miradas, la mano de Serena tiembla con el arma…¿Qué tienen los ojos púrpuras de la asesina que la hacen sentirse tan débil?

Rei por su parte experimenta la más extraña sensación de su vida, ante un acto que tenía calculado desde que entró en ese lugar, asesinar al agente de policía, duda…¿Porqué su mano luego de ver los ojos azules de la joven la hacen dudar en dar el tajo final cuando antes nada la había detenido? Las dos sienten la confusión de la otra, el arma de Serena se clava en el pecho de Rei mientras el filo de la katana sube al cuello de Serena, los corazones de la asesina y de la policía laten aceleradamente, tanto que ambas pueden casi escucharlos en el silencio del lugar, ninguna de las dos hace el menor movimiento y parecen hipnotizadas en los ojos de la otra.

-La mataré…ahora mismo…-tiembla la mano de la policía en el pecho de la asesina.-Acabaré con el horror y el daño…que…que ha hecho…-balbucea Serena confundida de que esos ojos púrpuras tan llenos de odio la hayan impresionado tanto y le eviten cumplir con la orden que dio a todo su departamento, una risa terrible y sarcástica escapa de los labios de la asesina, esa risa consigue alterar a Serena.-¡Se burla de mí!.-ruge.-En su posición no es muy sensato, en cualquier momento llegarán los refuerzos y la atraparemos, se acabará el mito de la asesina despiadada sin rostro…-ofendida Serena.

-Lo lamento chica policía, pero conozco muy bien la mirada de quien ha tomado en sus manos una vida, y lamento darme cuenta de que tú jamás has experimentado esa fuerza…tu temblor, tus ojos, es porque dudaste, jamás has matado. ¿Cierto?.-reta la voz de la asesina en medio de la oscuridad del gimnasio, y Serena siente un terrible sudor frío ante las palabras de Fénix.

-Lo que más deseo en esta vida es atraparte.-con extraña decisión la policía.

-No lo dudo, pero hoy no será…tengo algo más que hacer antes de dejar que me atrapes chica policía.-dice Rei y sube su katana mas cerca del cuello de Serena.-puedo arrancarte esos ojos con un movimiento, sería más rápido que un parpadeo y ni siquiera sabrías lo que te pasó chica policía, así que no te conviene retarme - amenaza Fénix a la rubia que tembló de pies a cabeza intentando contenerse.-No sé por qué no te asesino y termino con esto como hago con todo lo que se interpone en mis planes, pero no me detendré a pensarlo, tengo una importante cita la señora Minowara .-replica Rei, en ese momento un aire frío se cuela por una de las ventanas abiertas del gimnasio y el fino oído de la joven policía percibe el quejido de alguien fuera de la ventana, parece comprenderlo todo en un momento pero la leve distracción al girar un poco la vista hacia la ventana le cuesta muy cara y un golpe dado con certeza por Rei con la empuñadura del arma en su rostro la desconcierta, la asesina de negro de un estudiado movimiento hace que tire el arma, y luego la estrella contra uno de los aparatos de pesas provocando que pierda el sentido y caiga pesadamente al suelo, después Rei se acerca a ella y coloca la punta de su katana en el corazón de la policía de la máscara negra pero no logra enterrarla…

-¿Porqué no puedo matarte chica policía?...-se dice a si misma.-es por tus ojos…tus ojos son como los de Usa…-se dice ella y se agacha hacia la policía e intenta levantar la máscara que cubre su rostro, hasta que el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta de golpe la hace reaccionar y le evita hacerlo.

-¡Serena! ¡Serena!.- dice la agitada voz de Seiya Kou entrando con su pistola en mano en el gimnasio del "Park Hyatt Tokio" y a caminar con sigilo entre los aparatos de ejercicio de la semi oscura habitación, amenazando con su arma a todos lados y buscando a la chica, el corazón del joven jefe del departamento de policía late aceleradamente.-¡Demonios Serena! Tenías que ser tan impulsiva como tu padre y creer que podías sola!…-maldice Seiya caminando por el lugar, hasta que la salir del área de aparatos de pesas, abre azorado los ojos y su mano tiembla con el arma ante el espectáculo que se ofrece a sus ojos…

En el balcón del gimnasio junto a una fila de bicicletas fijas las puertas de cristal están abiertas, se puede ver todo el esplendor de la nocturna ciudad de Tokio, pero lo que más le aterra es que junto al barandal, se halla la mujer de traje negro y tiene a Serena inconsciente sujeta del cuello y atada con un lazo de las manos, y la asesina acerca la katana con la mano libre al cuello de la mujer inconsciente.

-Baje el arma agente…¡Hágalo o le rebano el cuello!.-exige la mujer de negro, Seiya suda frío y comienza a bajar el arma.

-Esto no tiene sentido Fénix…llegarán más agentes en un momento y no podrías huir de aquí…¿Qué piensas hacer?...¿Acaso saltar del piso 25 de un hotel?.-dice Seiya bajando el arma y con las manos en alto, la asesina ríe estridentemente.

-Policías…siempre con ideas tan limitadas.-dice Rei. En sus brazos Serena comienza a reaccionar, un suave quejido en su garganta le indica a Seiya que recupera la conciencia.

-¡Tsukino! ¡Estás bien!.-asustado con las manos arriba el chico.

-Así que esta chica policía es la tan temida y respetada comandante Tsukino…vaya vaya…jamás lo habría esperado, me topé justamente con un pez gordo…-

-Seiya…no…no bajes el arma…no dejes…que ella te chantajee…no importa nada más.-dice entrecortadamente Serena.

-Admirable valor comandante pero ¿Porqué limitarme a cortarle el cuello y acabar con la diversión?...no, esto no tendría sentido si no rompemos un poco la rutina, introduzcamos algo de caos a la monotonía de sus vidas…¿Qué dicen? -explica la asesina, en ese momento se escucha el sonido de pasos agitados y la voz de Makoto que ingresa en el gimnasio con los agentes de las fuerzas especiales que en correcto orden se colocan alrededor de Seiya .

-¡Aseguren el perímetro!.-dice Makoto a su equipo que rápidamente apunta con sus armas de alto poder y decenas de puntos láser rojos aparecen en la cabeza y pecho de Rei.

-Dígales que salgan…¡Ahora!.-amenaza Rei con la katana en el cuello de Serena que debilitada por el golpe en la cabeza no puede forcejear aunque lo intenta sin éxito.

-¡Kino! ¡Ordena que salgan!.-dice firme Seiya con un temblor en la voz.

-¡Pero señor…-

-¡No lo oigas Kino! ¡Que tus agentes disparen!.-suplica valiente Serena atrapada por los brazos de Fénix.

-Si me matan en la posición que estoy caería al vacío y me la llevaría conmigo y lo saben…Asi que más vale obedecer…-Seiya rechina los dientes porque sabe que ella tiene razón-¡Ahora o le corto el cuello!.-amenaza Rei cada vez más cerca del barandal del balcón.

-¡Es una orden superior Kino!...Salgan todos de aquí ahora…-dice moviendo la mano significativamente Seiya. Makoto mira furiosa a la asesina que amenaza a su comandante, pero sabe que es una situación crítica y da la orden.

-Despejen el área…¡Ahora!…-dice ella, aun las luces persisten en el cuerpo de la asesina, pero poco a poco se van apagando hasta que los agentes especiales salen del gimnasio.

-Kino…cierren la puerta y esperen afuera.-aconseja a Makoto el jefe Kou, esta no muy confiada desaparece tras la puerta del gimnasio.

-Buena decisión Jefe Kou…-dice Rei aún amenazando a Serena.

-Eres una cobarde…-dice entre dientes Serena.

-Ahora jefe Kou…jugaremos mi juego.-rectifica Rei.

-Si la dañas, te voy a perseguir hasta el fin del mundo.-le dice Seiya furioso apretando los puños. –Además sabes que no tienes escapatoria.-

-Quizá si….-y de un movimiento brusco lanza a Serena al vacío, un terrible grito escapa de la garganta de Seiya al mismo tiempo que de la de la policía que ahora se haya suspendida de una cuerda en el piso 25 de uno de los hoteles más altos de Japón, la soga se presiona a las muñecas de Serena terriblemente por el peso de su cuerpo.

-¡¡¡¡Serena no!!!!.-grita este, pero las cuerdas que Fénix ató a los brazos de la policía evitan la caída y la asesina las sujeta con fuerza del otro extremo.

-Interesante Jefe Kou…ahora solo le quedarán dos caminos, me deja ir y salva a su comandante, o viene tras de mí…creo que su elección no será tan difícil.-acaba Fénix y suelta un poco la cuerda para demostrar que habla en serio aunque al momento la sujeta otra vez; un nuevo grito de Serena, pero la mujer de negro detiene la soga…-¿Le ha quedado claro?-Seiya respira agitadamente pero parece que sus pies están pegados en el suelo, el temor de que algo malo le ocurra a Serena lo paraliza como nunca. Los ojos púrpuras de la asesina refulgen de alegría bajo el velo negro que cubre su rostro al saber al enemigo dominado.

-¡Seiya! ¡No te atrevas a ceder a sus peticiones! ¡Dale un disparo en la cabeza y esto terminará!.-grita aun colgando de la soga Serena. Rei ata el extremo de la soga de escalar a una de las bicicletas estacionarias que hay en el lugar.

-Bien jefe Kou…veamos qué tan rápidos son sus reflejos…-dice y suelta la bicicleta que por el peso de Serena es arrastrada hacia el barandal con un nuevo grito de la mujer que pende de ella.

-¡Serena!.- grita Seiya aterrado y corre hacia el balcón del gimnasio en cuyo barandal se ha atorado la bicicleta mientras por los pasillos oscuros ha desaparecido ya la asesina, Seiya sujeta la bicicleta con todas sus fuerzas.-¡Aguanta Serena te voy a subir!.-grita este mirando el vacío.

-¡No! ¡Ve tras ella! ¡Yo no importo!.-con valentía la agente.

-¡Kino! ¡Kino! ¡Maldita sea alguien venga!.-grita aterrado Kou, en ese momento entran de nuevo los agentes especiales.

-¡Ayuden al jefe Kou!.-es Makoto la primera en reaccionar, algunos agentes corren ayudar a Seiya que detiene la bicicleta con la cuerda atada y Serena que pende de ella en el vacío; entre todos suben a Serena poco a poco, al llegar al balcón, esta cae pesadamente al suelo, y Seiya la abraza.

-¡Serena! .-dice este sinceramente preocupado, un agente retira las cuerdas que han dejado unas terribles marcas rojas con algo de sangre en las muñecas de la comandante. Seiya retira la máscara negra de la cabeza de la chica y sus cabellos dorados caen de nuevo bajo sus hombros-¿Estás bien?...qué es eso…-dice Seiya al ver la herida de la frente, de la que corre la sangre, pero la rubia furiosa lo lanza a un lado.

-¡Porqué demonios pierden el tiempo conmigo! ¡Fénix escapó! –ruge la agente.-¡Ustedes revisen el perímetro ahora! ¡No pudo haber escapado por la puerta principal!.-dice Serena e intenta ponerse de pié pero las fuerzas la abandona y cae, Seiya la detiene.

-Serena…¿Qué te pasa? Debes saber que no estás en condiciones de seguir esta persecución, Yo me haré cargo…-dice el jefe Kou.

-¡Déjame! ¡Conozco el límite de mis fuerzas y este no ha llegado!…-lo aleja furiosa de su lado Serena, el joven la mira extrañado de la nueva furia que se ha apoderado de alguien tan ecuánime como la hija del jefe Tsukino.-¡Kino! ¡No escuchaste!.-grita de nuevo Serena a Makoto que la mira igual de impactada, y reacciona.

-¡Escuadrón G-39! ¡Escucharon a la comandante! ¡registren la zona!.-dice Makoto y se aleja junto con los policías que ya revisan cada rincón del gimnasio del Hotel. Serena camina ahora furiosa y se limpia la sangre que corre por su frente, levanta el arma que estaba en el suelo y sigue a los policías, Seiya se ha quedado algo atrás y la sujeta del brazo.

-Serena…qué te pasa…tú no eres así.-le dice este, ella lo mira y el joven policía se hace a un lado porque por momentos le pareció la misma fiereza la de los ojos azules de su amiga que la de los ojos púrpuras de la asesina…¿Pero cómo era posible?...

-Tenemos prioridades señor…Usted lo dijo al empezar esta misión de la que según recuerdo soy responsable, así que no dejaré escapar a esa mujer…de nuevo…-con furia explica la chica, y se aleja de allí.

-¡Kino! ¡Quiero un grupo que registe todo el pasillo!.-grita Serena dando órdenes. Seiya la ve alejarse sorprendido.-¡Mizuno! ¡Cuando demonios tendremos señal! ¡Quiero saber a dónde va!.-grita ella por el radio que toma del cinto de uno de los policías.

-_Lo lamentamos comandante, pero será hasta dentro de cinco minutos, el daño al sistema fue peor de lo esperado_.-dice por el radio Ami.

-Maldita sea…¡Encárguense de repararlo y de que valga la pena mi decisión de haberte puesto en ese tarea Mizuno!¿Qué no se supone que eres una genio?.-ruge furiosa.

-_Perdone comandante…hacemos lo que podemos…_-responde con voz pausada por el radio.

-¡Pues no hacen lo suficiente! ¡cambio!.-corta la comunicación y sale al pasillo en donde ve a tres agentes que inspeccionan la zona y dos más el elevador.-¿Qué pasa ahora?.-cuestiona a los del elevador.

-Averiaron los elevadores comandante, este está inservible y el otro sigue abajo ocupado por los peritos y forences…creo que no le informamos pero en el ascensor que iba la señora Minowara todos los agentes fueron asesinados.-replica uno de los policías, ella contiene un gesto de ira.

- ¡Kino! ¿Encontraron algo?.-sigue gritando Serena.

-Nada comandante…en el gimnasio no está, tampoco en pasillos y elevador, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, y no creo que haya saltado…-dice Makoto por excusarse, entonces se hace la luz en el entendimiento de Serena, recuerda los gemidos de la anciana cuando Fénix la atacó venidos de fuera de la ventana.

-¡Sé lo que hizo! ¡Sé a dónde va!.-dice Serena recuperando la sagacidad.-¡Todos síganme iremos por las escaleras a la azotea!.-grita la chica rubia, los agentes tardan un poco en obedecer aterrados del cambio de humor de ha sufrido su jefe que ya corre con fuerza por las escaleras de servicio.

-¡Escucharon a la comandante! ¡Vamos todos a la azotea!.-apoya Makoto.

-Capitán…¿Tiene idea de lo que tardaremos en llegar por las escaleras?.-cuestiona uno de losa gentes.

-No importa cuánto tardemos Toriyama, importa que llegaremos y que lo dice la comandante.-da por terminada la discusión Mako y rápidamente el destacamento policiaco arma formación y desaparece tras Serena.

En la azotea del "Park Hyatt Tokio" acaba de subir por una cuerda la mujer de negro por medio de unos extraños aparatos que se hallan en los bordes del lugar y que la impulsan hacia arriba, al llegar, ella misma acciona uno de los aparatos que tensa otra cuerda y la va subiendo por efecto mecánico jalando a la anciana que aterrada y amordazada cae pesadamente al suelo, la chica se acerca al cuerpo de la mujer de vestido dorado que está atada de manos y pies y con una capucha negra que cubre su rostro, sin miramiento alguno Rei desata de la cintura de la señora Minowara la cuerda con la que la subió, luego se agacha hacia ella y de un tirón le quita la capucha negra, los ojos grises de Aya Minowara miran con terror los orbes de la asesina.

-Al fin solas escoria…-murmura ella.-ya que pienso disfrutar cada momento de esto lo haremos cara a cara, ver tu maldito rostro lleno de espanto es solo el primero de los placeres de esta noche.-comenta la chica y de un tirón se retira ella misma la tela que cubre la mitad de su cara, las pupilas de Aya Minowara se dilatan de aún mas terror cuando mira el rostro de la mujer delante de ella, Rei sonriendo le retira la mordaza de la boca, pero esta no puede articular palabra.

-A…Akane Fujimoto…-dice con un susurro Minowara como si temiera pronunciar ese nombre.-es…es imposible que…que hayas vuelto de la tumba…-balbucea la mujer incrédula de que un rostro que hace años había olvidado se hallara delante de ella.

-Para su mala fortuna no soy Akane Fujimoto…-dice Rei, la anciana la mira sin entender, ella se levanta la manga de su traje negro y le muestra el lunar alargado en el brazo.-pero soy su hija, Reiko Fujimoto.-explica.

-No puede ser, di orden de eliminar a las hijas de Fujimoto, Kubodera dijo que nadie sobrevivió en esa casa, Shibue y Junn lo quemaron todo-añade la anciana.

-El destino mi querida señora tiene en ocasiones extrañas coincidencias, cuando yo era pequeña mi madre nos ocultó a mi hermana y a mí en el armario de la habitación, sin embargo, a pesar de que mantuve callada a Usagi, la madera del armario tenía un pequeño hueco, y por ese hueco, los mismos ojos que ahora contemplan con asco sus últimos momentos vieron la forma brutal como sus criados, sus dos hijos y Usted asesinaron a mis Padres…-dice con tono tan cargado de odio la mujer delante de ella, que Aya Minowara, la matriarca de los Yakuza, que siempre vio a la muerte con burla, siente por primera vez en su vida llena de crímenes lo que es el miedo a morir, y lo que la hace sentirlo es el tono de fiereza con el que habla la heredera de los Fujimoto salida como del mismo infierno.

-Esto es una pesadilla…-balbucea la anciana.

-¡Pesadilla! ¡Usted no sabe nada de pesadillas!.-grita alterada Rei y le da una terrible bofetada en el rostro que hace a Minowara volver la cara con el labio reventado.-¡Pesadilla es despertar en la noche y ver los cuerpos mutilados de tus Padres! ¡Pesadilla es escuchar en cada habitación oscura sus gemidos de dolor! ¡Pesadilla es ver los rostros de sus asesinos cada vez que cerraba los ojos! ¡Eso es una pesadilla! Y he vivido con ellas desde hace doce años…-acaba Rei alterada, una lágrima rueda por su rostro y respira agitadamente. -Es una escena que jamás podré borrar de mi mente…-dice dolida.

_Flash Back…_

_En las fueras de Tokio, en el barrio de Nerima, alejada de la zona industrial se hallaba la solitaria casa en la carretera, cercana a ella estaba una granja de coles, la luna llena iluminaba el tejado y no había alumbrado público en la zona, estacionado en la puerta de la sencilla vivienda estaba un auto negro, y solo se veía la luz del interior, dentro de la casa un hombre rubio caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosamente mientras miraba el teléfono, era alto y bien parecido, a pesar de lo sencillo de sus ropas de granjero no podía ocultar la elegancia de su porte, un copioso sudor lo acometía, así que se quitó la chamarra y quedó en mangas de camisa, en su brazo derecho lucia un lunar alargado y más arriba de este, en su hombro musculoso, el tatuaje de un fénix, se sienta en el sillón con ambas manos en la cabeza tratando de calmarse y pensar… las voces y risas de unas niñas perturba un poco su meditación._

_-¡Otou san! ¡Otou san! ¡Reiko mató a mi patito!.-lloriquea una pequeña rubia que corre a abrazarse del hombre, este a pesar de su nerviosismo sonríe y abraza a la niña que es idéntica a él, rubia y de ojos azules._

_-Calma princesa…¿Es verdad lo que dice tu hermanita mi pequeño Fénix?. el hombre a la niña mayor, una pequeña de largo cabello negro y ojos púrpuras que con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido aguarda en la puerta._

_-Es verdad Otou san…-dice la niña.-¡Pero no fue intencional!...lo atropellé con mi bicicleta…-se excusa esta. Una risa del hombre rubio que abraza a la pequeña y acaricia a la de cabello negro._

_-Asi que tan joven y ya has tomado tu primera víctima…no sé si felicitarte o retarte Reiko.-dice el hombre._

_-¡Keitaro!.-reprende una voz cerca de ellos.-No digas esas cosas a las niñas…-es una hermosa mujer exactamente igual a la niña mayor, con el cabello negro y ojos púrpuras quien habla._

_-Calma amor…es solo por jugar.-añade Keitaro Fujimoto._

_-Niñas…den las buenas noches a papá y vamos a dormir.-añade la mujer._

_-Buenas noches Otou san…-dice la pequeña._

_-Buenas noches princesita…-la besa Keitaro en la mejilla y la coloca en brazos de su madre, luego se dirige a la niña mayor que sigue molesta-Buenas noches mi pequeño fénix…-le dice a la mayor y con su mano hecha puño intenta golpearla levemente en la mejilla como hacía siempre, pero la niña rechaza el golpe con un movimiento de sus manos.-¡Vaya estas molesta!.-ríe el joven rubio.-Definitivamente heredaste la sangre Fujimoto…tu abuelo estaría feliz si te viera…-_

_-Gomen Otou san.-se inclina la niña.-No debí golpearte…-Keitaro se agacha y mira a su hija mayor._

_-Reiko, tu y yo somos fuertes…¿Cierto? Eso lo sabemos, quizá mañana temprano nos tengamos que ir rápidamente y necesito a mi pequeño fénix listo para volar y para proteger a mamá y a Usagi, nosotros dos las vamos a proteger…¿Lo prometes?.-dice este._

_-Lo juro Otou san…-con tono solemne dice ella, Keitaro besa su cabeza y luego la niña desaparece hacia la habitación._

_-Gran Kami…que Shotaro llame ya, si no pudo conseguir los pasaportes falsos entonces nos iremos antes de que amanezca…-dice aterrorizado Keitaro Fujimoto mirando el teléfono, luego saca de la bolsa de su pantalón un cigarro el cual enciende con el extraño encendedor dorado con forma de cabeza de Fénix…_

_-¿No llama Shotaro?.-dice la bella mujer de cabello negro tomando la mano de su esposo, este la abraza amorosamente._

_-No aun Akane…pero sé que llamará, si no lo hace antes de las seis de la mañana nos iremos, no quiero exponer a las niñas o a ti, y sabes que no podemos dejar huellas.-explica el joven rubio.-Aunque solamente Shotaro y Tomoe saben dónde estamos…_

_-Espero que esta pesadilla termine pronto.-dolida la mujer, en ese momento el fino oído de Akane Fujimoto percibe algo y se sobresalta en brazos de su esposo.-¡Autos!..escuché el rechinar de neumáticos…-dice ella, Keitaro se acerca a la ventana y mira, comprueba que por el solitario camino se acercan unas lejanas luces._

_-¡Maldita sea!..¡.como pudieron saberlo!…-aterrado, pero su esposa se acerca a los sillones debajo de los cuales toma dos estuches que al abrirlos contienen dos katanas._

_-No tenemos tiempo que perder.-dice y lanza una a su esposo que la toma en el aire, luego este abre un baúl cercano a la mesa y saca algunas armas, su esposa se acerca a él._

_-Toma la Magnum y yo la automática.-dice Keitaro, su esposa asiente.-Ve con las niñas y ocúltalas, lo que nos pase a nosotros no importa…si son ellos no tendremos escapatoria.-explica este, Akane Fujimoto deja escapar una lágrima, pero su esposo la besa en los labios.-Vamos amor…no hay mucho tiempo…-dice este, la mujer se pierde en el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de sus hijas, despierta primero a la mayor._

_-Reiko…hija…-dice moviéndola, la niña abre los ojos._

_-¿Okka san?.-cuestiona, esta levanta ya a la pequeña rubia que sigue dormida._

_-No…no enciendas la luz cariño, vamos, vengan, deben entrar aquí…-dice ella cargando a la pequeña y mueve el armario un poco, hay una puerta de madera en la pared._

_-Que pasa Okka san…¿Los hombres malos de nuevo?.-cuestiona Reiko._

_-Así es pequeña…los hombres malos…papá y yo nos haremos cargo, así que quédate con Usagi aquí y por favor no hagan ruido, los hombres malos pueden matarlas a las dos si hablan o lloran, Reiko…júrame que no dejaras que Usagi llore y que no saldrán de aquí no importa lo que escuchen.-dice Akane Fujimoto, su hija la mira con las pupilas púrpuras iguales a las suyas y asiente con la cabeza._

_-Lo juro Okka san…cuidaré de Usa como dijo Papá.-promete la mayor, Akane Fujimoto besa la cabeza de su hija mayor y luego a la rubia que apenas despierta, y luego cierra la puerta de madera y coloca de nuevo el armario sobre ella, desapareciendo por el pasillo…el corazón de Reiko late aceleradamente cuando abraza a su hermanita…_

_-Reiko…porqué estamos…-pero no puede decir la palabra siguiente porque la mano de su hermanita cubre sus labios._

_-Shh…Usa…no debemos hablar, los hombres malos están aquí…¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Okka san que hiciéramos?...-la rubia aún con la mano de su hermana en su boca asiente, pero ambas se sobresaltan al escuchar los primeros disparos y el ruido de aceros al chocar….algunas voces confusas se oyen a lo lejos…_

_-¡Vaya vaya! Encontramos la ratonera de las ratas…¿Dónde escondes a tus malditas hijas Fujimoto?.-oyen las dos niñas la voz de un hombre._

_-¡Si quieres saberlo vénceme Minowara!.-escuchan la voz airada de su Padre y el chocar de armas…_

_-¡O no no! ¡Que aburrido hermano! ¿Porqué luchar a la antigua habiendo armas de fuego?.-es la voz de otro hombre la que se escucha junto con un disparo y un grito._

_-¡Juun! ¡Shibue!...contrólense.-es una voz de mujer ahora.-¿Porqué le disparaste en la pierna hijo?...duele mucho más en el muslo…-una risa sarcástica de la mujer acompañada de otro disparo resuena sobresaltando a las dos pequeñas, Usagi se estrecha contra el pecho de su hermana que sigue tapándole la boca._

_-¡Señora!...mire lo que Kubodera y yo encontramos en la cocina…-dice otra voz._

_-Buenas noches Akane…veo que heriste a dos de mis mejores hombres, pero al parecer la suerte no les sonríe…-dice la voz de la mujer._

_-Eres un asco Aya Minowara.-escucha Reiko la voz de su madre.-todos Ustedes lo son…¡Keitaro!…-dice angustiada al ver a su esposo._

_-Pero que escena tan conmovedora…eso no te habría pasado jamás de haber aceptado ser mi esposa querida Akane y no la del perdedor de Fujimoto.-replica un hombre._

_-¡Shibue!...dije que todo con calma, son los últimos Fujimoto y les haremos el honor de tener una muerte lenta…tráiganlos a la habitación.-ordena la voz de la mujer, maldiciones y golpes resuenan en la casa hasta que la luz de la alcoba donde estaban ocultas las niñas se enciende, Reiko abraza a su hermanita y sigue cubriéndole la boca en el hueco de la pared, pero sin embargo la madera a la altura de los ojos de la mayor tiene un agujero alargado por el que Reiko puede ver perfectamente el horrendo espectáculo…su pupila se dilata y debe reprimir un grito cuando ve por la abertura como un hombre lanza en la cama a su madre que sangra de la cabeza y se sujeta el hombro herido, mientras otro tipo lanza al suelo a su Padre también herido de las piernas._

_-¡Son unos cobardes como todos los Minowara! ¡No tiene honor!-ruge Keitaro en el suelo. La risa de los tres tipos y de la mujer es la única respuesta._

_-Los Fujimoto y su maldito honor, veamos que tan proverbial es su honor ahora Keitaro…dime querido…¿Qué tan estoico puedes ser al ver sufrir delante de ti a tu propia esposa?.-dice la mujer._

_-¡Akane! ¡No!.-dolido el chico rubio.-_

_-Veamos queridos…¿Quién se encarga de la bella señora?.-propone la mujer._

_-Lo haré yo Madre…tengo cuentas pendientes con ella.-Sonríe el más alto de los hombres acercándose a la cama en que Reiko ve a su madre sangrando-te dije que un novio despechado no era una buena idea conejita…-dice el hombre, Akane Fujimoto lo mira con los ojos inyectados de odio y le escupe el rostro, pero Shibue Minowara no es un hombre que acepte insultos, y le da varias bofetadas a la mujer en la cama, esta intenta defenderse pero está herida y el tipo la domina con facilidad sujetándola de las muñecas entre los gritos de la chica._

_-¡Akane!.-ruge Keitaro, pero los otros dos lo sujetan ahora a él._

_-Calma Fujimoto…para ti será todo aún más doloroso…¡Átenlo ahora!.-dice la mujer que parece la líder y los otros dos tipos dominan al hombre que intenta librarse y aún herido llega a golpear a uno de ellos en el rostro, pero de improviso suena en el aire un arma al ser blandida y la mano del hombre cae separada del la muñeca entre charcos de sangre…todo pasa en cámara lenta para la niña que ve con su ojo derecho como le han cortado a su padre la mano._

_-¡Juun! ¡Eres un imbécil!.-furiosa la mujer.-¡Te dije que no quería que empezaran las mutilaciones hasta que él viera morir a Akane!.-dice esta y le da una cachetada a su hijo._

_-Perdona Madre…pero no me gustó que golpeara a Kikawada…-se excusa el joven, que no debe tener más de dieciséis años. Keitaro Fujimoto se detiene con la otra mano el muñón sangrante pero no grita._

_-Parece que es verdad todo lo que se dice de los Fujimoto, no has gritado siquiera…aunque aún quedan muchas partes de tu cuerpo que mutilar querido…-replica la mujer.-pero como pienso gozar esto a cada segundo, dejaremos los ojos al final…quiero que veas sufrir a tu esposa…-sádicamente dice Minowara._

_-¡Keitaro!.-dice en la cama Akane Hino entre los forcejeos con el hombre sobre ella, una nueva bofetada del tipo._

_-¡Maldita seas Aya Minowara! ¡Tu y todos lo tuyos!...-dice Keitaro desesperado. Nuevas risas de todos llenan la sala._

_-Me temo que no estás en posición de maldecir querido…-añade la mujer._

_-No te maldigo yo Minowara…te maldice el destino que siempre cobra de una forma u otra, más tarde…o más temprano…y espero….sé…-dice con dificultad por el dolor el joven rubio entre el charco de sangre que emana de su muñón mutilado, y en ese momento Reiko siente que los ojos de su padre parecen haber descubierto el hueco por donde ella mira, siente la mirada que tanto quiere sobre ella.-que alguien…vengará nuestra muerte…-dice Keitaro, una nueva risa de todos los presentes y el mismo muchacho de hace un momento se agacha sobre el hombre mutilado._

_-Madre…porfavor déjame probar mi katana en esta escoria de nuevo…-solicita._

_-Aún no Junn querido, sé que eres joven e impetuoso pero esto es una venganza así que lo haremos lentamente…¡Kikawada! Ve a los autos y trae a los perros…jugaremos un poco con los últimos Fujimoto…-ordena esta.-Tu Kubodera, registra toda la casa, si encuentras a las niñas mátalas…-los criados asiente y salen del lugar.-¡Shibue! ¡Acaba ya con lo tuyo! rápido-dice Aya Minowara a su otro hijo.-Juun…ata a Keitaro a una silla, que vea todo antes de acabar con su miserable vida…y dense prisa los dos, los espero en la sala cuando hayan acabado…y Shibue…no la mates porfavor.-suplica la mujer._

_-Para nada madre…muerta no me sirve…-ríe estridentemente el mayor de los Minowara junto con su hermano que ya levanta al ensangrentado hombre sin mano, las risas de los Minowara y de la anciana que se aleja llenan el corazón de la pequeña que mira todo por el hueco de la pared de un extraño frío…¿llorar?...ya no puede llorar, los gritos de su madre, las risas de los hombres y la imagen de su padre sangrando y apretando los dientes de ira son todo lo que puede ver…ni siquiera se da cuenta de que su hermanita menor está mordiendo la mano con la que ella evita que grite, ese nuevo sentimiento le impide hasta sentir el dolor, la sangre brota de su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda presiona en su pecho la cabeza rubia de su hermanita ante el terrible espectáculo que el destino quiso que presenciara…_

_Fin de flash back._

-Por tanto Aya Minowara, hoy es el día en que se cumplen las terribles palabras con que te maldijo mi Padre, y las cuales a pesar de toda tu vida de asquerosos crímenes no creo que hayas olvidado, como vez, yo jamás me olvidé de lo que le hicieron a mis Padres, mutilaciones, hormigas, perros…-enumera la chica.

-Estás demente Fujimoto…-dice con desdén la anciana.

-Cierto, ¿pero sabes qué anciana?...Tú ayudaste a volverme demente.-replica Rei y blandiendo su katana que refulge con el brillo de la Luna, da un tajo frente a Aya Minowara, esta cierra los ojos aterrada pero solo puede comprobar que los lazos que ataban sus manos y pies han sido retirados.-Un Fujimoto mira a su enemigo de frente, no como Ustedes que son unos cobardes…¿Sabes que tus hijos gemían y suplicaban de espanto cuando cercené sus cuellos?...-amenaza Rei, Aya Minowara se arrastra por el suelo hasta topar con la pared del borde de la azotea.

-Si vas a matarme niña enferma mátame ya…¡Jamás me verás suplicar o arrepentirme! Si el tiempo volviera atrás asesinaría igual a los Fujimoto…-se anima Aya Minowara.-Y si de igual modo moriré quiero que sepas que disfruté cada momento de ver morir a tus Padres.-lanza la anciana, los ojos de Rei refulgen de odio, y de nuevo blande el arma y sin que la mujer se dé cuenta cómo le rebana la mano izquierda que cae al suelo entre charcos de sangre y el grito terrible de la anciana que desgarra la noche, la sangre de su muñeca desmembrada mancha el rostro de la asesina, que sonríe.

- Como pienso gozar esto a cada segundo, dejaremos los ojos al final…-sonríe Rei emulando la frase que la misma Minowata dijera a su Padre y se acerca al cuerpo de la mujer que se retuerce de dolor en el charco de sangre, la sujeta por la ropa y la alza hacia ella.-Padre, Madre…Abuelo…que sean Ustedes los que blandan la hoja de mi espada…Un Fujimoto jamás perdona anciana…estás por comprobarlo-decidida Rei la arroja de nuevo al suelo y se lanza sobre ella con la espada en alto, la mujer aterrorizada se cubre con la mano que aún le queda y el muñón sangrante y el terrible grito de la anciana parece tener eco en toda la azotea…

Por las escaleras de servicio suben corriéndolos policías con Serena a la cabeza del destacamento, esta lleva en su mano su arma y el rostro firme y decidido.

-¡Ami!.-grita por el radio-¡Qué hay de las cámaras!-

-_Vuelve poco a poco la señal comandante, tenemos vista de casi todos los pisos ahora_.-

-¡Quiero la azotea! ¡Dime qué pasa en la azotea ahora!.-exige Serena.

-_La azotea es muy amplia comandante…no vemos a detalle pero…estamos vigilando el área…una cámara no enciende, la del área 22 de azotea que da a la fachada del Hotel_…._saldrá a esa área en cuanto entre por la escalera de servicio_-explica Ami.

-¡La tenemos!.-dice Serena a los demás.-¡Escuchen esto! ¡Entraremos directo a donde ella está!.-

-Comandante…¿Aún quiere que la capturemos viva?.-se anima Makoto que sube junto a Serena las escaleras.

-Ahora Kino…solo quiero detenerla, ya no me importa que esté viva.-rectifica la rubia con furia, al fin llegan a la puerta que indica el acceso a la azotea, Serena la intenta abrir pero parece cerrada, forcejea un poco.

-Déjeme a mi comandante.-dice la alta agente de cabello castaño y se lanza con fuerza a abrirla pero no lo logra.

-Apártate Kino…lo haremos a mi modo.-replica Serena y apunta con su arma a la cerradura volándola de un disparo, abre la puerta pero al hacerlo se da cuenta que su disparo enciende una mecha cuyo hilo pendía de la cerradura, cuando los policías entran al fin a la azotea y comienzan a desplegarse, Serena nota la mecha encendida y se asusta.-¡Aquí! ¡Controlen esto! ¡Pueden ser explosivos!.-dice pero cuando desean detenerla se dan cuenta de que la pequeña mecha ha encendido un camino de algún combustible que se expande.

-¡Cúbranse!.- dice Makoto, los agentes caen al suelo, pero para su sorpresa nada estalla, Serena es la primera en levantarse y se da cuenta de que lo que ha encendido el combustible es el cadáver de la anciana Minowara que se haya clavado en un pedestal con forma de cruz, encima de la pared del Hotel en plena fachada, en el suelo se ha encendido la palabra FUKUSHÙ (venganza) con letras de fuego, pero lo que hace a Makoto y Serena mayor efecto, son las manos, pies y…los ojos de Aya Minowara dispuestos en tétrico espectáculo en el suelo del lugar bañados en sangre…

-Que terrible…-balbucea Makoto, Serena aprieta los puños furiosa. Y se acerca al borde de la barda de la azotea, mira hacia abajo en que la gente se arremolina en la acera de la calle mirando hacia el techo del Hotel en que la antorcha humana del cadáver de Aya Minowara da un terrible espectáculo.

-La ayudamos a hacer su acto final Kino…lo hicimos…ella sabía que íbamos a volar la cerradura, lo supo todo el tiempo…-furiosa Serena aprieta los puños. La policía rubia camina por el borde de la azotea y mira el equipo que la asesina usó para subir, se asoma y mira las cuerdas, los aparatos, todo dispuesto con meticulosa exactitud en las áreas, pisos y ventanas que los necesitó y usó, y llena de ira con las manos hechas puño golpea con furia uno de los aparatos para tensar la cuerda.

-¡Comandante! ¡Que hace! ¡Basta! ¡Se lastimará!-la detiene Makoto, y a pesar de la fuerza de la policía alta, le cuesta controlar a la chica rubia que parece desatada de extraño frenesí.-¡Calma comandante! ¡No debe ponerse así solo por haber fallado!.-

-¡Déjame!.-se molesta Serena librándose de la presión de Makoto.-¡No te das cuenta cierto Kino!.-dice desesperada al chica de dos coletas.-¡No me molesta haber fallado!...No es eso…es…es…-aprieta los puños mientras los policías vienen y van tratando de controlar el incendio, Seiya llega en ese momento a la azotea y se acerca a Serena y Makoto.-Yo di la orden de no titubear cuando la tuvieran delante, les hice prometer que por la seguridad de todos dispararían al tenerla al alcance, y fui la primera…¡La primera! En no cumplir con eso…-una lágrima escapa de los ojos azules de la policía rubia, Makoto se ha quedado petrificada de la impresión, es la primera vez que ve llorar a su comandante.

-Comandante…-balbucea la chica.

-Y esta lágrima…es solo de frustración Kino…odio saber que quizá si no hubiera titubeado cuando la tuve cerca esto no habría pasado…-termina Serena, Seiya se acerca a ella y pone una mano en su hombro.

-No te debes sentir así Tsukino, como nos dijo Setsuna subestimamos a Fénix, al parecer ella tuvo todo esto calculado desde el inicio.-dice el chico, por las escaleras llega entonces Setsuna y Ami, ambas se quedan mirando aterrorizadas la escena del crimen.

-Gran Kami…lo hizo…-balbucea Setsuna y se queda mirando embobada al lugar.

-Mizuno san…¿Qué hacemos?...la comandante parece muy ausente y no sabemos como trabajar, ¿Apagamos el fuego?.-pregunta uno de los policías a la chica de cabello azul que lleva su maletín.

-Ya no tiene caso…-termina entristecida Ami.-Me concentraré en las marcas y rastros que ella dejó Hiwaru…-replica Ami al policía.-Será mejor que salgan de aquí y envíen al equipo de peritos…¿Kou sama?.-cuestiona Ami.

-Está siendo atendido por servicios médicos, fue herido por Fénix…pero no está grave, ya se recupera.-explica el policía, Ami siente que el alma le vuelve al cuerpo al saber fuera de peligro a su maestro.

-Mizuno tiene razón, despejen el área para que podamos trabajar, que nadie contamine la escena del crimen y no dejen subir a nadie que no sea del Departamento.-recomienda Setsuna, los policías se van retirando poco a poco; Minako junto con Motoki entran en la azotea, y también miran con terror lo ocurrido, el periodista corre a ver a Makoto y la abraza.

-¡Mako chan! ¡Estás bien!.-ella sin embargo sonrojada lo aparta de su lado.

-Motoki…estoy en el trabajo…-dice ella, luego el periodista rubio mira el lugar y toma algunas fotografías.

-Esto es…sencillamente…impactante…-dice mientras trabaja. Serena sigue en silencio mirando al infinito de la noche que se alza sobre ellos, hasta que el celular de Seiya que está a su lado suena…

-¿Si?.-cuestiona este.

-_Agente Kou…quiero hablar con la comandante Tsukino_.-dice la voz.

-¿Quién es Usted?...¿Porqué tiene este número?.-cuestiona Seiya, una risa del otro lado del auricular que es la única que parece sacar a Serena de su abstracción, y esta movida como por un impulso le arrebata el teléfono.

-¡Eres tú! ¡Maldita! ¡En dónde estás!.-ruge Serena. De nuevo la risa que la exaspera.

-_Bastante lejos de su alcance comandante, si es que quiere saberlo…solo llamaba para felicitar a su equipo, por momentos, solo por momentos, lograron que me sintiera presionada…Han hecho de este asesinato el más emocionante de todos, gracias…_-dice la voz.

-¡Es Usted un monstruo!.-reclama Serena.

-_Monstruo…monstruos son los que asesinan inocentes, y créame que Aya Minowara era todo menos eso, merecían cien veces la muerte que tuvo_.-replica la voz.

-Escucha esto Fénix…te atraparé aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida.-reclama Serena.

-_No lo haga comandante, no convierta esto en algo personal porque no lo es, créame…Usted me ha sido…simpática…-_burlona la voz.-_así que mejor abandone esto y olvídese que existo, le repito que mi venganza y mis motivos son muy ajenos a su vida, y terminará pronto créame, así que la próxima vez, por favor no dude en disparar el arma…¿Sabes algo chica policía?...he esperado toda mi vida que alguien acabe con mis pesadillas, si puedes ser tú, jala el gatillo…es una súplica personal y un acuerdo entre las dos…¿Te parece?...-_dice al voz que logra desconcertar de nuevo a Serena.

-No hago tratos con asesinos…-se indigna esta.

-_Por mi parte lo hiciste desde el momento que no me disparaste…bien chica policía, tu y yo tenemos un acuerdo, nos veremos seguramente pronto, al perecer tú y tu equipo mejoran con el tiempo, y seguramente sabrán donde será el siguiente encuentro…y Gracias…-_termina la voz.

-¿Gracias?-furiosa Serena.

-_Si…gracias por hacer mi vida más interesante…nos veremos de nuevo chica policía…-_termina la voz y cuelga el teléfono, Serena rechina los dientes de furia y lanza el aparto al suelo en donde se estrella…

-Comandante…lamento interrumpirla pero…el gerente del hotel desea hablar con usted…-se atreve Minako. Serena suspira hondo.

-Me haré cargo de todo yo Tsukino…tú necesitas descansar y sobretodo atenderte la herida de la frente.-aconseja Seiya.

-No…es parte de mi deber…iré…vamos Minako.-acaba ella y sigue a la agente rubia de regreso al Hotel, en la azotea, Setsuna esboza una sonrisa al lado de Ami que trata de marcar el perímetro de algunas marcas de sangre en el suelo.

-¿Y porque la sonrisa ante tan terrible espectáculo Meiou?-cuestiona la forense.

-Porque pasé por alto algo Ami…a pesar de mi experiencia y mis años de formación…no me di cuenta de esto antes…-dice Setsuna.

-¿Qué cosa?.-

-Ella está jugando Ami…Fénix juega con nosotros…y para nuestra desgracia o fortuna, según quieras tomarlo, hemos caído en su juego.-terminante la chica de cabello verde mientras el aire frío de la noche de Tokio mueve su cabello.

En las más elegante suit presidencia del "Park Hyatt Tokio" la chica de cabello negro se haya sentada en la cama y el anciano mayordomo le venda el torso, su cuerpo tiene magulladuras terribles así como heridas en los hombros, brazos y muñecas, algunos vidrios enterrados en diferentes partes del esbelto talle y espalda de la chica son sacados por el mayordomo.

-Señorita…mañana mismo deberá ir al médico, temo tenga alguna costilla rota…-dice el anciano.

-Exageras Shotaro…-añade la joven y una vez vendada se coloca la bata de seda roja.

-Debe aprender a conocer sus límites señorita…-

-Fénix no los tiene.-replica ella.

-Pero Rei Hino sí.-se atreve el mayordomo. La chica se acerca al ventanal de su habitación en que puede verse la ciudad, los helicópteros de la policía vienen y van por el cielo nocturno llenando con sus reflectores la estancia.

-Hoy estuvieron cerca Shotaro…muy cerca…-dice Rei cerrando la cortina.-Esa chica policía, la nueva comandante, es buena, tiene…intuición…decisión, una fuerza que no tenían los demás.-comenta Rei.

-¿Es acaso admiración por el enemigo lo que detecto en su voz señorita?.-sonríe Shotaro. Rei regresa la sonrisa.

-Quizá…es honorable reconocer las fortalezas del adversario.-replica la chica.-Pero sabes algo más…esa chica me hizo sentir algo que hace mucho no sentía, al ver sus ojos…dudé en matarla Shotaro.-confiesa Rei, su mayordomo la mira incrédulo.-Si, primero dude y luego ya no quise hacerlo aunque hubiera podido…y la verdad me alegra no haberlo hecho, quizá ella sea ese adversario que he esperado toda mi vida me ayude a poner fin a mi dolor…-con extraña melancolía la chica.-si he de morir de alguna forma Shotaro, solo ruego al Gran Kami y al espíritu de mis Padres que sea en manos de alguien digno…-termina la joven.-esto hace aún más interesante la cacería de Tomoe.-

-Señorita…solo algo más…¿Aya Minowara sufrió?.-cuestiona el anciano. Rei pone una mano en su hombro.

-Sufrió Shotaro, y sufrió mucho mas al saber quien la asesinaba…la venganza está cumplida.-termina Rei y deja al mayordomo en la ventana.-Ahora creo que dormiré un poco, si es que mis pesadillas me lo permiten, ya que hoy un nuevo demonio se gozará en atormentar mis sueños…-dice ella y se aleja caminando con dificultad hacia la cama, el anciano deja correr una lágrima por sus ojos.

-Mi señor Keitaro…señora Akane…hoy podrán sus almas descansar en Paz..desde donde estén, haga porfavor que también la señorita encuentre esa misma Paz.-termina en fiel sirviente su ruego mirando la luna llena cuya luz plateada entra por la ventana de la habitación…

**NOTAS FINALES: **

**A todos mis lectores una sincera disculpa por la tardanza en actualizar, sé que no prometí ninguna fecha pero tampoco tengo perdón, sin embargo creo que el cap. salió regular y que en cierta forma compensa la espera; de no ser así háganlo saber y mejoraré en lo que esté a mi alcance.**

**Siendo sinceros esta historia al ser de un género nuevo cuesta trabajo, el pensar las escenas, hacerlas creíbles, la dosis correcta de dramatismo, realismo y narrativa y además de todo eso la investigación lo cual lleva su tiempo, pero lo que más cuesta es lo que más se aprecia y en mi caso amo escribir Lazos de Sangre, mi "vena marciana" (por no decir violenta) como dice Greenboy…jajaja… bien ahora a agradecer a quienes hacen posible todo esto:**

_**Alex**_**: amigo, sabes que sin tu apoyo e ideas esto no sería posible, gracias por los ánimos, correcciones y aportaciones, creo que nadie espera la sorpresa que tenemos…muajajaa….**

_**David:**_** hermanito, un experto como tú en temas como Lazos de Sangre es mi mejor control de calidad, cuando a ti te parece creíble y bueno el cap es que ha pasado la prueba, gracias por haber aportado mucho a la parte del falsh back que sabes fue lo que más me costó…tqm…**

_**Ailec**_**:**** Cierto amiga, Rei y Serena aún tendrán que enfrentarse a más situaciones como esta antes de saber el lazo que las une pero precisamente en eso estriba el dramatismo de esta historia, gracias por leer y por opinar, espero siga siendo de tu agrado…=).**

_**Malvak:**_** Como siempre muy atinados tus comentarios y muy profundos, me encanta saber que todo el trabajo que me tomo es valorado y que alguien es capaz de entender las motivaciones de los personajes tal como yo deseaba que estas se plantearan, me encanta leer tus reviews, siempre me motivan a seguir esforzándome; espero que con el falsh back de este cap se hayan aclarado tus dudas, y si no, dímelas y te contestaré con todo gusto, gracias por tu apoyo.**

_**Mayra114**_**: Mil gracias por tu apoyo y por tomarte el tiempo de comentar, en verdad me estoy esforzando como lo dije por hacer que esto al leerlo se note muy real, es otro género en FF del cual me alegra saber que haz comenzado a ser seguidora, en cuanto a ahcer que se reconzocan Rei y Serena, aún jugaré un poco más con el dramatismo y la tensión, llevaré esto a su límite y al del lector, y si me das la oportunidad de seguir llenando tu mente con mis ideas, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás…¡Gracias por apoyar esta nueva faceta de FF!.**

_**Flor de Loto**_**: hermanita, ya sabes que siempre me encanta leer tus reviews, y claro que el personaje de Rei aún te dejará mas sorpresas, lamento ser la causante de tus desveladas, pero qué le haremos, aún te faltan muchas mas creo yo….jajaja…gracias por ser Mars Fan, y claro que este año serán 4 pags, de Mars fics, de eso nos encargamos las Fénix Girls…prometido.**

_**Celina Leiva**_**: me sonrojaré por tantas porras amiga…como siempre tus reviews son como un gran energetizante que en cuanto lo leo me anima a esforzarme aún en medio de mis otros fics y trabajo y bla bla…por escribir Lazos de Sangre, espero la muerte de Aya Minowara cubra las expectativas que tenías y que ahora entiendas en parte por qué el odio de Rei, y créeme que como dije antes a esto aún le queda más drama, intriga y suspenso…y claro aun mucha mucha más sangre…Gracias por tus palabras y tu amistad.**

_**Serenalucy**_**: Me encantó leer tu review y darme cuenta de que alguien más se suma a las filas de los seguidores del Realismo Fantiction, sé que es difícil en un Fandom en que todo es romance y miel, pero también es un reto para los escritores y lectores, para el que escribe mantener la calidad necesaria para que el lector se interese, y para el lector dar el privilegio de leer su historia al escritor; en mi caso me siento feliz y honrada de que hayas leído mi historia y ojalá no te defraude….**

_**Lumar**_**: amix, no debes excusarte para nada, eres de confianza y lo sabes, comprendo que hay momentos en que no se pude y créeme que jamás dudo en que lees lo que hago, no vuelvas a disculparte jamás, de nuevo la empatía de Fénix Girls y me comprendes a la perfección, tengo en la cabeza tanto y tan poco tiempo para sacarlo…jajaja…pero sé que te pasa igual y el que te siga gustando la historia es garantía de que no va tan mal, venido de quien como tu maneja tan bien el suspenso y el dramatismo…sabes que te admiro y quiero mucho y gracias por darte espacio para leer…besos.**

_**Susy**_**: Sobra lo que diga amiga, hoy es un día muy significativo para mi y que con dificultad podré olvidar, me di cuenta de que nuestra amistad y nuestra conexión va mas allá del internet, de la distancia, de todo lo que nos separa porque lo que nos une es mayor, eres una persona muy especial que llena de luz la vida de todos los que conoce, y eres mi mejor amiga, creo que lo sabes, todos los que te queremos confiamos en ti y sabemos que saldrás de esto y volverás a inundar de magia fanfiction y nuestras vidas, la perseverancia es la virtud de los genios, y para mi eres parte de ese selecto grupo, sobra decirte que te estimo, admiro y quiero mucho... porque como dice Cathy: **_**"No sé de qué estarán hechas nuestras almas, pero sea de lo que sea, la tuya es igual a la mía…"**_

**ATTE: LEONOR DE EBOLI.**

**P.D. Este capítulo lo dedico a mi mejor amiga Susy Granger.**


	6. Chapter 5: Sacrificio Necesario

**Capítulo 5**

**Sacrificio Necesario**

El anciano despertó esa mañana con los primeros rayos de sol sobre su rostro, se había quedado dormido en el sillón de la habitación, se frotó los ojos y con lo primero que se topó fue con la imagen de la chica de cabello negro que trabaja en la computadora portátil mientras toma un café.

-Señorita…-dice levantándose el hombre.

-Me alegra que al menos uno de los dos haya podido dormir Shotaro.-dice la joven.

-¿No durmió en toda la noche?.-cuestiona el mayordomo acercándose a la mesa de su señora.

-Te dije que lo intentaría, pero sabes que no podría…veía el maldito rostro de Minowara en todos lados.-añade con un dejo de tristeza la joven; el anciano la mira por primera vez desde que empezó todo esto con cierta pena, y ahora se pregunta si habrá sido justo que esta chica joven, hermosa, con un futuro por delante y con su inteligencia esté atrapada en el círculo vicioso de la venganza que acabó con la vida de toda su familia.-espero que cuando termine con Tomoe pueda al menos dormir una sola noche sin pesadillas…-Rei suspira hondo.-pero sé que esto es parte del precio que debo pagar por tomar la Justicia en mis manos, me lo dijiste una vez Shotaro.-

-Veo que ha estado leyendo sobre la información que obtuvo mi contacto.-se acerca el anciano.

-Así es Shotaro…al parecer Tomoe fue tomado como testigo protegido por el gobierno japonés luego de lo de mis Padres y reubicado en alguna dirección desconocida, cambió de nombre, de trabajo, de ciudad…los datos que te dio tu contacto son de su proceso, sus declaraciones a las autoridades, y los nombres de los abogados y agentes involucrados en su caso…-señala Rei mostrando con clicks de su mouse los diferentes documentos de información clasificada del gobierno en la pantalla de su portátil.-Extraje con estos datos los nombres de esas personas y los rastree, el juez está muerto, el abogado que llevó el proceso de Tomoe por ser este parte de las fuerzas armadas, está retirado en una pensión del ejército…-señala Rei las ventanas de información de internet.

-¿Cómo consiguió entrar a páginas clasificadas del gobierno señorita?.-asombrado Shotaro.

-Aprendí de un buen sensei…-añade ella mirando sonriente, el anciano sonríe también recordando a la niña pequeña a la que siguió hasta Okinawa por fidelidad a los Fujimoto y a quien enseñó todo lo que sabía.-sin embargo no podemos contar con ese tipo porque no recuerda nada, el informe médico del asilo en que está recluido dice que tiene demencia senil, de modo que está descartado.-

-¿Y los demás policías encubiertos?.-cuestiona Shotaro.-ellos debieron ser los últimos en tener contacto con Tomoe o como sea que se llame ahora.-

-Ya indagué eso también.-con seguridad la chica.-dos de los policías murieron misteriosamente, es decir, no tan misteriosamente…-señala Rei algunas fotografías en la pantalla en que se ven los cadáveres de dos hombres con una luna negra invertida pintada en su frente.

-Black Moon…-entiende Shotaro.

-Asi es, Diamante y Zafiro Blackmoon debieron hacer su trabajo para obtener los datos de Tomoe que me dieron y para ello los asesinaron.-asiente la joven de cabello negro.

-Entonces no tenemos a nadie ni tampoco la forma de encontrar a Tomoe.-desesperanzado el anciano, una sonrisa en el inteligente rostro de la chica que Shotaro conoce muy bien ya que su señorita la tenía siempre que una nueva idea llegaba a su cabeza.

-No pudimos rastrear a Tomoe, pero tengo un nombre que rastré de los archivos cifrados del Departamento de policía de Tokio, el nombre es de un policía encubierto de ese departamento que fue reasignado por Kenji Tsukino a la prefectura de Saitama, inicialmente no me llamó la atención su nombre ni el proceso que siguió, solo cuando me di cuenta de que misteriosamente desapareció del departamento hace tres años así como todo registro sobre él; curiosamente, la fecha en que este policía desapareció coincidía exactamente con la fecha de deceso del último de los policías del caso Tomoe…interesante, ¿Cierto?.-comenta con el destello de inteligencia en sus pupilas púrpuras la chica.

-Señorita…hay momentos en que creo que Usted ha superado todo lo que sus demás senseis y yo le pudimos enseñar.-termina el mayordomo.

-El nombre del oficial encubierto es Chiba…Mamoru Chiba…-explica Rei y tecleando un dato en la pantalla de su laptop aparece la imagen de un hombre joven y apuesto de cabello negro.-creo Shotro que nos corresponde a nosotros rastrear a Mamoru Chiba y averiguar su ubicación actual, si es que él sabe algo de Tomoe…me lo dirá-decidida Rei, Shotaro escucha llamar en la puerta y tanto él como Rei se ponen alertas, la chica se coloca sus guantes negros y luego indica con un asentimiento de cabeza a su mayordomo que abra la puerta, mientras este llega a cumplir la orden, Rei baja la pantalla de su portátil y abre un cajón del escritorio en que está sentada en el cual se puede ver un pequeño cuchillo.

-¿Quién llama?.-cuestiona Shotaro desde dentro.

-Zafiro Black Moon.-es la voz la que responde, el anciano mira a su señorita que asiente con la cabeza, abre la puerta y ante ella aparece el joven de cabello azuloso y mirada penetrante que al momento busca con ansiedad la figura de la bella mujer de bata roja, Rei se levanta de su silla y camina hacia él con mirada amenazante y brazos cruzados, Zafiro entra en la habitación y se queda mirando a su pesar embobado a la joven.

-Que quieres.-es la seca contestación de la asesina.

-Hablar contigo.-replica el chico.-a solas…-asiente mirando al anciano.

-Shotaro. Déjanos solos.-responde Rei, el mayordomo asiente con la cabeza y se aleja hacia otra habitación del la suit presidencial, ella sigue mirando con desconfianza al joven delante de ella.-Habla que no tengo todo el día para escucharte.-amenaza ella.

-Solo he venido a felicitarte por lo de Minowara Fénix…fue un trabajo perfecto, desquiciaste a todo el Departamento de Policía.-replica Zafiro, una sonrisa de ella.-pero creo que eso lo sabes, además eres experta en volver locos a todos los que te conocemos, de una forma o de otra.-con extraño tono ambiguo el joven Blackmoon.

-Porfavor Zafiro…te conozco, sé que no has venido solo a eso. Dime lo que desea tu hermano de una vez.-termina cortante Rei.

-Definitivamente no puedo contigo hermosa.-sonrie Zafiro.-te lo diré entonces, Diamante está nervioso, una agente de policía lo acosó ayer en las oficinas de la empresa, al parecer esa chica es la nueva comandante encargada de tu caso y ha encontrado de alguna forma conexiones entre tus asesinatos y Blackmoon.-explica Zafiro. La joven sonríe.

-Tsukino…¿cierto?...vaya con la chica policía, hace su trabajo bien.-comenta Rei.

-El punto es Fénix, que a mi hermano no le gustaron nada las amenazas de la policía y quiere que de una vez por todas demos por terminada la alianza que habíamos hecho al inicio, teme que si te atrapan puedas involucrar a la familia Blackmoon de alguna forma, me envía a pedirte que me entregues las memorias que robaste a los Minowara…o si no…-duda Zafiro Blackmoon con gesto amenazante.

-¡O si no qué Zafiro!.-reta mirándolo con esos ojos púrpuras centellantes de ira la asesina, a su pesar el joven Yakuza tiembla de pies a cabeza ante la amenaza de Fénix, ella se aproxima al joven.-¿Acaso tú y tu patético hermano me amenazan?.-cuestiona Rei furiosa.

-No…-la voz de Zafiro se quiebra un poco-nosotros solo advertimos…además a ti esos datos no te sirven de nada, tú querías solo matar a los Minowara y tomar tu venganza…-balbucea confundido el de cabello azul, ella se acerca mucho al joven BlackMoon, su rostro pálido y hermoso está a centímetros del de Zafiro, y este pasa saliva mientras su corazón late aceleradamente, una extraña confusión de miedo y de la terrible atracción que sentía por la asesina hacen presa de sus nervios.

-Nadie en este mundo me amenaza Zafiro querido.-replica la asesina.-y en cuanto a los datos que tanto quieren tú y tu hermano, los tendrán en el momento que asesine a Tomoe y que pueda estar a salvo y lejos de aquí…¿O es que crees que no sé que en cuanto los tengan me asesinarán?.-cuestiona ella.

-Jamás dejaría que te asesinaran.-vehemente Zafiro Blackmoon.

-No necesito tu protección Zafiro, sé que nadie en todo el clan BlackMoon se atrevería a cumplir esa orden así sea dada por Diamante, en realidad no tienen nada para amenazarme, dile eso a tu patético hermano, no tendrán la información hasta que yo termine con Tomoe.-replica ella poniendo sus manos en la mesa de madera de la sala, Zafiro sonríe.

-Me encanta cuando amenazas Fénix…-dice insinuante el chico coloca sus manos también sobre la mesa mirando a la chica, esta sonríe y de un rápido movimiento casi imperceptible por Zafiro, saca de entre su bata de seda roja un cuchillo pequeño y lo clava en la mesa justo entre los dedos de Zafiro BlackMoon, este se ha quedado petrificado de espanto y baja la vista a la mesa en que el arma está encajada en la madera justo entre sus dedos índice y medio, una risa nerviosa escapa de sus labios.-veo que no bromeabas linda…me ha quedado clara tu habilidad.-termina BlackMoon por parecer tranquilo. Rei se acerca a él y lo mira un momento, Zafiro se siente desfallecer de nuevo ante la mirada amatista que lo tenía preso, están tan cerca que por momentos él cree que lo besará y cierra los ojos, pero entonces ella desencaja el cuchillo de la mesa y se aleja.

-¿Habilidad?...no sé de que hablas querido…fallé…-termina y tomando el cuchillo lo guarda de nuevo en una funda que lleva sujeta del su pierna, Zafiro BlackMoon siente que va a caer desmayado, aunque ya no sabe si es por el terrible susto de haber estado a punto de perder su mano o por ver la forma como la asesina guarda el cuchillo sin inhibiciones mostrando la pierna bien torneada bajo la bata roja.-ahora lárgate de aquí y no me molestes más hasta que haya terminado mi trabajo, mi paciencia es muy limitada…-dice ella dándole la espalda.-y algo más…retiren a sus vigilantes, no me gusta que me sigan, la próxima vez que vea a alguien de BlackMoon cerca de mí recibirán tu y Diamante sus cabezas en cajas de regalo…-amenaza ella y vuelve a su computadora ignorando totalmente al terrado hombre en cuyo rostro corre una gota de sudor y que se pregunta cómo es posible que alguien tan hermoso pueda ser al mismo tiempo tan letal y sádico.

-Señor BlackMoon...le acompaño a la salida.-ofrece correctamente Shotaro al chico, este furioso da media vuelta y sale él solo de la suit dando un horrible portazo.-parece que al señor BlackMoon estaba molesto.-dice el anciano.

-Zafiro BlackMoon es mi menor preocupación ahora Shotaro, además tenemos bien guardadas las memorias con los datos.-indiferente Rei volviendo a la pantalla.-de momento estoy concentrada en encontrar la identidad oculta de Mamoru Chiba, porque si lo encuentro a él, encontraré seguramente a Tomoe…seguiré investigando en los archivos de la policía-dice ella decidida.-haz las maletas Shotaro, al parecer viajaremos a la Prefectura de Saitama.-da por terminado el diálogo la chica levantándose del escritorio y tomando el último sorbo de café…

La patrulla de policía se detiene esa mañana frente a las oficinas del Departamento de Policía de Tokio, y de ella bajan el apuesto joven de largo cabello negro sujeto en una cola de caballo, y la agente rubia que tiene un parche en su frente, ambos con la misma actitud seria e impenetrable entran en las oficinas del lugar que en este momento son un verdadero caos luego de la terrible noche que han pasado, luego se dirigen en el mismo silencio extraño hacia el cubículo especial, Seiya abre la puerta y da el paso a Serena, esta entra y se haya con los mismos rostros desolados de las policías que esperan en la mesa, hay asientos vacíos de quienes faltan en la reunión, al menos de Haruka, Yaten y Taiki Kou quienes resultaron heridos en el persecución con Fénix y de Michitu Kaioh, Ami mira atentamente los datos de su computadora mientras Setsuna, Lita y Minako parecen ausentes y serias.

-Agentes…-es el seco saludo de Seiya, al ver a sus superiores las chicas se levantan.

-Señor…comandante.-saluda Setsuna, la única que parecía dueña de sus nervios.-¿terminó su encuentro con el Comisionado de Policía?.-Serena frunce el ceño y evita contestar.

-Terminó Meiou…-con un suspiro Seiya.

-¿Y?.-cuestiona Mako.-¿Nos corrieron a todos?.-ansiosa.

-No precisamente Kino.-explica Seiya.-desde luego que estaba molesto, pero no nos corrió, solamente tenemos un ultimátum…-explica el chico.

-Señor…¿A qué se refiere con ultimátum?.-intrigada Mina, Serena furiosa se levanta de su asiento y golpea la mesa con un puño.

-¡Yo te lo diré Aino!-ruge Serena.-¡Si no atrapamos a Fénix antes de dos semanas nos destituirán del cargo y todo el equipo será reubicado en otras prefecturas!-ruge la rubia. Las demás chicas se miran unas a otras aterradas.-¡Eso es el resultado del terrible ridículo que todo el Departamento hizo ayer en la noche!.-ella golpea la mesa de madera con furia.

-Tsukino…calma…de esa forma no arreglamos nada.-aconseja Seiya.

-¡Es que nadie ha entendido que esto no tiene arreglo hasta que atrapemos a esa maldita asesina!-con igual desesperación la rubia de dos coletas, sus ojos azules destellan amenazantes y llenos de ira, de nuevo Seiya al mirarla hablar recuerda la similitud con el destello en los ojos púrpuras de Fénix.

-¿Cuántas fueron las bajas totales?.-pregunta Seiya a Ami.

-Además de Minowara…siete agentes muertos y quince heridos sin contar a los invitados con ataque de pánico.-señala Ami, Serena aprieta los puños fúrica, de nuevo el denso silencio.

-Entonces estamos acabados…todo terminó.-balbucea Mina.-con estas noticias, con Yaten, Haruka y Taiki en el hospital…jamás la atraparemos.-la desolación invade la sala de reuniones de las fuerzas especiales y los ojos nerviosos que se encuentran solo reflejan la ansiedad e incertidumbre.

-Hay algo que nadie ha pensado aún-es la voz de Setsuna la que llama a todos a la realidad.-no todo está perdido, si bien ella ganó esta batalla, nosotros tenemos ahora algo que no teníamos antes de enfrentarla cara a cara-añade la joven criminalista. Todos la miran sin entender una sola palabra.

-Setsuna…¿A qué te refieres?.-añade Ami.

-A que hoy estamos mucho más cerca de descubrir la verdadera identidad de Fénix que antes.-se anima la de ojos rojizos y se levanta hacia la pizarra.-verán, la comandante y el jefe Kou la vieron, estuvieron cerca de ella, escucharon su voz…una voz que seguramente identificarían con facilidad.-dice la chica de criminalística.

-Yo jamás olvidaré su maldita voz…-casi jura Serena.

-Pero una voz no es una pista suficiente.-con desdén Makoto.

-No ahora pero en un juicio y en la identificación de la asesina es sumamente válido, he llevado casos en que el reconocimiento de la voz determina la sentencia…pasemos a otra cosa, comandante…¿Dice que Fénix le reveló sus motivos para matar?-cuestiona la experta.

-Me dijo algo sobre la justicia, que las personas a las que nosotros servimos son un fraude, que merecen la muerte porque por su culpa escoria como Minowara está libre y viva…dijo que por culpa de nosotros esas personas asesinan inocentes y separan familias-comenta Serena, a su pesar las palabras de la asesina resuenan en su cerebro con la terrible fuerza de un mazo que la golpea, es como si el tono de dolor y pena con que Fénix las pronunció la afectara sobremanera, se sujeta la cabeza incrédula de cómo le está afectando recordar aquello.

-De nuevo la venganza…sea quien sea Fénix, debió sufrir una pérdida de alguien de su familia o de la familia completa en manos de Minowara…eso corrobora su perfil psicológico…además hemos comprobado que Fénix es joven y ágil, demasiado ágil, por lo que debe seguramente haber estado entrenada en más de un arte marcial, también comprobamos que es una persona poderosa, de otra forma los aparatos y aditamentos que utilizó en el escape no hubieran estado a su alcance, y lo más importante…¿de qué color tiene los ojos?.-pregunta Setsuna.

-De un extraño tono purpura.-explica Seiya.

-Magnífico dato…¿saben cuantas personas en Tokio o en todo el mundo tiene los ojos morados?.-pregunta Setsuna.

-Es un color de ojos tan poco común que es considerado casi una ruleta genética… -Ami mueve algunas teclas de su computadora.

-Falta algo más, Ami y yo encontramos fragmentos de vidrio con sangre en una de las habitaciones en que Fénix entró rompiendo una ventana luego de la explosión, analizamos los datos y sabemos su tipo sanguíneo y tenemos su ADN…-Serena mira interesada a Setsuna.

-¿Es eso posible?.-cuestiona la rubia.

-No subestime la ciencia comandante…-sonríe la de ojos rojos.-Mizuno.-cede la palabra a la genio experta.

-Fénix tiene tipo de sangre AB, solo el 1 por ciento de la población mundial la posé, hay quien creen que este extraño tipo corresponde solo a personas con ciertas cualidades excepcionales, hay un especialista japonés, Takeji Furukawa, que en 1927 realizó un estudio de las personalidades dominantes en cuanto al tipo de sangre y en dicho estudio dice que quienes tiene tipo de sangre AB suelen ser personas complejas y misteriosas; con tendencia a la excentricidad y talento en áreas especializadas….-culmina Ami.-hice un amplio estudio de los tratados de Furukawa para mi tesis de doctorado, según él algunos grandes personajes de la humanidad tenían este difícil tipo de sangre, la sábana santa de Turin tiene sangre tipo AB, por tanto se cree que Jesucristo pudo poseer dicho tipo de sangre.-todos se han quedado callados ante los datos que Ami les da.

-Nosotros tenemos la gran ventaja de que en todos los currículum del país se exige para cualquier trabajo o estudio estipular el tipo de sangre por lo cual podemos rastrear al Fénix con relativa facilidad…¿Cierto Mizuno?.- dice Serena a Ami comprendiendo la trascendencia de aquel dato.

-Parece que ya se dio cuenta comandante…vemos…-la peliazul mueve las teclas de su portátil.-menos del .03 por cierto de la población japonesa tiene sangre tipo AB…eso en números reales da…alrededor de…420 personas en todo Tokio…-explica Ami. Los ojos de Setsuna refulgen.

-Entre todas esas personas…¿Cuántas son mujeres?.-sigue Serena, poco a poco todos los agentes reunidos parecen recuperar los ánimos y ahora están al pendiente de la computadora de la chica genio…

-287.-dice ella.

-Lo ven…las posibilidades se reducen...de esas 287 mujeres…¿Cuántas entre los 20 y 30 años?-sigue Setsuna.

-140.-dice Ami reduciendo cada vez mas el rango de datos en su laptop.

-Tenemos lo que necesitamos…de esas 140 mujeres en todo Tokio debemos buscar cuales de ellas son ricas, cuantas han estudiado en el extranjero o al menos fuera de Japón y cuantas tienen ojos morados-replica Serena con vivacidad y una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Meiuo, Mizuno…comandante…me asombran-dice Minako.-jamás pensé que de tan terrible derrota se pudiera cercar de esta forma a Fénix.-

-Entonces a trabajar, no voy a dejar que una asesina en serie acabe con mi carrera.-asiente Serena con la decisión que la hacía ser la jefa de este departamento.

-Además de eso, tenemos muchos más datos…las cámaras de seguridad del hotel antes y después de la reunión, imágenes de ella en el momento del ataque con qué hacer proyecciones de estatura, buscar huellas digitales en los aparatos que utilizó para escalar…-enumera Makoto.

-Bien pensado Kino…al parecer el equipo regresa al trabajo.-sonríe Seiya Kou.

-Falta algo más que todos olvidaron…el arma…-añade Ami quitándose las gafas.-recibí un mail en que confirman que un fabricante de katanas tradicionales en Okinawa, Satori Etoo, es el que fabricó la katana de Fénix, haciendo una proyección con los cortes del arma que mutiló a Aya Minowara será fácil reconstruir el filo.-

-¿Okinawa?.-cuestiona Serena.

-Una nueva coincidencia, quien quiera que sea Fénix, está relacionada estrechamente con Okinawa, katanas, ninjitsu….-advierte Setsuna.

-¿Ninjitsu?...¿Te refieres al entrenamiento de los antiguos Shinobi, los asesinos ninja de la antigüedad?.-indaga Seiya.

-El mismo jefe Kou; en las islas de Okinawa no solo hay complejos turísticos de primer nivel, sino aldeas que encierran una tradición antigua en artes marciales conservadas allí por la lejanía con el proceso de desarrollo industrial y tecnológico del resto de Japón.-completa Ami.

-Jamás creí que el arte marcial de las ninja femeninas continaura en uso, pensé que era solu un mito.-asombrada Minako.

-Las Kunoichi, o ninjas mujeres, asesinas temibles del pasado, al parecer Fénix es la prueba fehaciente de que existen aún-corrobora Ami.

-Como ven, ya sabemos en dónde buscar a Fénix, Okinawa es la respuesta, iremos con el fabricante del arma, eso lo hará Mizuno y Aino, mientras esperaremos el informe de Michiru sobre la próxima víctima de Fénix, ella está en estos momentos con los "BlackMoon" al parecer tenían una reunión extemporánea a la que ella estaba invitada, discutirán sobre Fénix y en cuanto sepa el nombre de la siguiente víctima o al menos un indicio nos llamará-explica Seiya.

-¿Dejaron ir a Kaioh sola y con el peligro que encierra la misión?.-se aterra Serena.

-Ella insistió en ir sola comandante, desde lo de la bomba y la herida de Tenou parece haberse contagiado del mismo deseo de atrapar a Fénix y no le importó ir sola…me consta.-apoya Makoto.

-Estamos entonces más cerca que nunca de atrapar a Fénix…o al menos de descubrirla.-dice con fervor y furia Serena, en ese momento el celular de Seiya suena y este contesta.

-¿Si Kaioh?.-dice al ver el nombre que su identificador marca.

-_Señor…tengo el nombre, la reunión de BlackMoon acaba de terminar y estuve de guardia en la puerta…están todos muy nerviosos porque al parecer la asesina no respetó un trato que tenía con ellos…escuché algo de unas memorias de computadora_.-dice al voz de la chica, Serena le arrebata el teléfono.

-Kaioh…¿Sabes a quién busca Fénix?.-pregunta ella.

-_Lo sé comandante…pero solo pude escuchar un nombre…Tomoe_.-dice ella.

-¿Tomoe?.-cuestiona Serena.

-_Se que no es mucho comandante, pero es lo único que tengo, me voy porque no puedo hablar mucho, ya ha generado mucha desconfianza entre las "Hermanas de la Persecución" que Haruka no viniera conmigo…solo por Berjerite me permitieron entrar.-_dice Michiru.-_colgaré y nos vemos en la comandancia…_-dice casi en un susurro y cuelga.

-Tenemos un nombre Ami…Tomoe…-explica Serena.

-¿Tomoe?...pero Tomoe qué…-aterrada la de cabello azul.-se manejar y buscar datos pero no sin un indicio.-

-Quizá es su siguiente víctima…pero ese apellido no parece del clan Minowara.-extrañada Mina.-Lo sé porque hice una relación de todo el clan Yakuza vivo y muerto, y no figuraba ningún Tomoe.-

-¿Entonces esta será su primer víctima que no es Minowara?.-decide Makoto intrigada.-¿pero porqué salir de su ciclo?

-Tomoe…Tomoe…hay miles de Tomoe en Japón.-dice Ami leyendo los informes de su portátil pues ha entrado a la base de datos de la policía.-me llevará horas encontrar una conexión remotamente posible entre un…¡Esperen!.-se alarma Ami Mizuno.

-¿Mizuno? ¿Qué pasa?.-cuestiona Serena y de un movimiento rápido se coloca junto a la forense de cabello azul y mira la pantalla.

-Comandante…alguien entró a la base de datos del Departamento de Policía de Tokio.-dice alarmada.-parece que no tenía clave de acceso oficial….

-Explícate mejor Mizuno.-impaciente Serena.

-Ella se refiere a que alguien externo violó los códigos de seguridad del gobierno y entró en nuestra base de datos para extraer información.-explica Seiya.

-¿Es eso posible?.-indaga Makoto.

-Una señal más de que no buscamos a alguien ordinario, debe haber hecho estudios en el extranjero…alguien quizá con un alto C.I.-dice Setsuna.

-Y que sabe de sistemas, ya que desde ayer que averió el sistema del hotel pensé en esa posibilidad…también sospeché que quizá Fénix no trabaje sola del todo.-añade Ami.

-Mizuno…¿Puedes rastrear el lugar del cual accesaron a la base de datos?.-ansiosa Serena.

-Desde luego…deme un momento…-dice la inteligente chica y comienza a rastrear, las imágenes de mapas de la ciudad se van reduciendo con las ordenes de Ami en la portátil, hasta que un punto rojo aparece…la policía anonadada mira a su comandante. -El lugar desde el cual entraron a la base de datos…es…es…-duda aun incrédula Ami

-¡Dilo ya Mizuno!.-apremia Serena.

-Es el "Park Hyatt Tokio".-Setsuna sonríe, Makoto y Mina se miran aterradas, Seiya se sienta en una silla incrédulo y Serena aprieta los puños de nuevo.

-De modo que era verdad…Fénix estaba hospedada en el hotel, era una de las huéspedes…-dice la rubia policía.

-Las posibilidades se reducen.-comenta Setsuna.-no solo era una de sus huéspedes, sino que para habernos burlado como lo hizo estoy casi segura de que ella se hospeda allí con frecuencia, conoce el lugar, debió planear ese momento por meses…quizá años…-

-Mizuno…¿Cuál fue el último archivo que Fénix registró en la base de datos?.-cuestiona Seiya, la joven mira de nuevo los datos.

-Sobre policías encubiertos…el archivo que abrió es el de Mamoru Chiba.-

-¿Mamoru?...-cuestiona el jefe Kou.

-¿Lo conoces?.-dice Serena.

-Si…fuimos compañeros en la academia de policía, tu padre lo asignó a tareas especiales, Programa de Testigos Protegidos.-comenta Kou.

-Así es…su nombre en ese programa es Darien Shields, y está asignado a la protección de un testigo en la Provincia de Saitama…-replica Ami.

-¿Tenemos sus datos?.-cuestiona Serena.

-Todo comandante, teléfono, dirección…-

-Entonces viajaremos a Saitama Seiya y yo, quizá el Agente Chiba sepa sobre ese tal Tomoe, mientras tanto, Minako y Setsuna deberán ir al hotel y pedir la lista de huéspedes, los videos de seguridad y todo lo demás que nos sirva para darle un rostro a esa asesina, Mizuno y Kino, las quiero en Okinawa indagando sobre el arma y todos nos veremos aquí mañana…-ordena Serena con la seguridad de siempre, el rostro de nuevo decidido de su comandante acabó por llenar de nuevas fuerzas a las chicas, Seiya sonrió al ver renacer el espíritu Tsukino en su amiga; las chicas se dispersan.

-Agentes…aguarden…-dice Seiya.-cuando estén trabajando, recuerden a todos los compañeros que han caído en manos de Fénix, por ellos, hagan su mejor esfuerzo.-todas asienten con la cabeza.

-Comandante…antes de irnos.-se atreve Makoto.-Motoki quiere saber cómo puede ayudar…y lo que debe publicar.-Serena duda un poco.

-Dile que trate el tema lo más escandalosamente posible, entre mas alarma cause, mucho mejor…-dice ella, Seiya la mira incrédulo.

-¿Serena?...¿Estás segura de eso?.-se atreve Seiya.

-Muy segura…si Fénix puede adelantarse a los hechos, yo también le tendré sorpresas, además lo de ayer ya no se puede seguir ocultando a la sociedad…bien, haremos de la captura de Fénix un asunto de seguridad nacional, quiero a toda la sociedad deseosa de atraparla-sonríe Serena aceptando el reto.-¡Vamos que no tenemos todo el día!.-aplaude la agente rubia mientras su equipo se dispersa .-Mizuno…imprime los datos del agente Chiba-dice antes de salir de la oficina.

Un motociclista atravesaba a gran velocidad la concurrida carretera de la ciudad de Saitama, las luces de los diversos edificios y anuncios del barrio residencial de Iwatsukii-ku se reflejaban en el casco negro del conductor quien se desplazaba surcando los automóviles con excelente maestría a través del tráfico que era casi impenetrable a pesar de ser altas horas de la noche. Acelero un poco más para evitar que el semáforo pasara a luz roja y el motor de la motocicleta rugió con potencia mientras esta se elevaba unos cuantos centímetros del suelo rebasando a varios conductores que lo miraron atónitos justo en el momento que la luz del semáforo se puso en rojo, para él era muy común manejar a tal velocidad, estaba acostumbrado y lo veía muy normal.

Dobló por el crucero de la izquierda siguiendo su camino por una carretera que colindaba con el puerto, poco a poco se fue acercando a una zona departamental que se hallaba cerca del mar, el vigilante en turno reconociendo de quien se trataba se apresuro a levantar la pluma de paso para que pudiese entrar con facilidad, justo en el momento que la moto paso a su lado, el conductor le saludo con una mano mientras entraba en la zona privada, el vigilante correspondió el saludo viéndole dirigirse al estacionamiento.

El lugar consistía en un complejo de departamentos, de blancas paredes con ventanales de vidrio tintado, la vista que se tenia del mar dada su cercanía era espectacular, se oía el sonido de las olas que rompían en la arena de la playa. En el estacionamiento, la motocicleta se detuvo y su conductor se percató de que quedara bien asegurada antes de dirigirse al ascensor, una vez dentro de él presiono el botón para acceder al noveno piso, mientras ascendía se quito el casco para poder apreciar mejor la vista que tenia de la playa a través del elevador de vidrio.

Se trataba de un apuesto hombre de no más de 25 años, tenía los cabellos negros algo desordenados por haber usado el casco, los ojos del mismo color del cielo nocturno que se podía contemplar en esos momentos, aquellos orbes azules sobresalían sobre el blanco rostro varonil de rasgos perfectos. Era alto y fornido, su presencia era imponente y se veía sumamente atractivo usando un saco negro al igual que su pantalón, una camisa de color azul eléctrico se ceñía a su torso musculoso. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par y el atravesó encontrándose en un largo pasillo ya en el interior de los departamentos, avanzó con paso firme con el casco en su mano izquierda mientras tanteaba en sus bolsillos buscando las llaves.

-¿Es que acaso nunca dejas de trabajar? – cuestiono una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

-Buenas noches Zaori – saludo el amablemente volviéndose para ver a la linda chica de cabello castaño que lo miraba recargada con interés - ¿Vas de salida?

-Si – contesto ella animadamente – Es cumpleaños de Nabiki, se suponía que iríamos a cenar con otros amigos pero me retrase en el centro comercial buscando su regalo. Le acabo de llamar y están esperándome en un bar que está aquí cerca.

-Luces bien – comenta el cortésmente, pero en realidad la chica lucia guapísima, llevaba una minifalda negra y blusa roja de escote discreto pero llamativo a la vez, botas de terciopelo negro que la hacían lucir un poco más alta, finalmente el maquillaje que le sentaba bastante bien.

-Muy amable – comenta ella sonrojándose levemente, más por el hecho de verle sonreírle – Oye Darien ¿Por qué no vienes? – pregunta esperanzada – Sera divertido.-

-Lo siento, pero creo que paso – se disculpa el educadamente.

-¡Darien no seas así! ¿Es que acaso nunca te diviertes? – cuestiona ella intentando convencerle – Es una pena que un chico tan guapo sea tan aguafiestas.-

-No te enojes, enserio que esta noche estoy muy cansado ¿Me perdonas?.-

-Con una condición – lanza la chica suspicazmente.

-Escucho – dice el sonriente.

-Este fin de semana se estrena una película que me gustaría ver contigo ¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso también me dirás que el domingo no puedes?.-

-Vale, no puedo negarme – ríe el dándose por vencido.

-¿Entonces es una cita? – lanza ella ilusionada.

-Es una cita – sonríe el guiñándole un ojo haciendo que ella se sonrojara aun mas.

-Perfecto – exclama ella triunfante – Nos veremos el domingo, yo te hablo para decirte la hora y todo.-

-De acuerdo.-

-Entonces debo irme, se hace tarde ya – se despide ella.

-Diviértete y ten cuidado.-

-Descuida y no olvides nuestra cita, además tu invitas – ríe ella dirigiéndose al ascensor.

El joven la mira desaparecer tras la puerta y sonriendo aun toma su llave la cual introduce en su puerta para entrar en su apartamento. El lugar era bastante espacioso y cómodo, los muebles impecables dispuestos con meticulosidad, pareciese que todo estaba al alcance de la mano cuando se dispusiera su uso. Dejó el casco en una percha y se dirigió a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y saco una botella con agua, bebió mientras se dirigía a su habitación, lo único que quería era darse un buen baño y acostarse, aunque aun tenía varias ideas rondándole en la cabeza.

Entro a su habitación en penumbras, la suave brisa nocturna entraba por la ventana corrediza que daba al balcón donde se podía ver la playa y escuchar el sonido de las olas agitándose. El chico miro extrañado, no había dejado la ventana abierta, nunca lo hacía y estaba completamente abierta. Desconcertado se acerco hacia el balcón, la cortina ondeaba a la par del viento, el frio de la noche acaricio su rostro y de pronto no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, algo no andaba bien, sus agudos sentidos le indicaban alerta.

-RING….RING….-

El móvil sonó sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, se apresuro a tomarlo del bolsillo de su saco y vio que se trataba de un número de Tokyo, reconociéndolo por la lada, aquello incrementó su desconcierto y contesto de inmediato.

-¿Diga?-

_-¿Agente Chiba?_ – responde una agitada voz femenina desde el auricular – _Gracias a Dios que me responde…-_

-¿Quién habla? – cuestiona él desconcertado.

-_Habla la Comandante Tsukino del Departamento de Policía de Tokyo_ - responde apresuradamente la joven - _¿Se encuentra usted bien?-_

-Estoy bien – cada vez mas intrigado -¿Cómo obtuvo mi número? ¿Qué ocurre?...-desconfiado el chico.

-_Agente, no puedo hablar de esto por teléfono, pero la situación es muy delicada, le suplico que salga de su casa ahora mismo y vaya a la estación de policía de Saitama, allí lo estaremos esperando, temo que usted puede estar en peligro…-_

-Nada más cercano a la realidad – expresa una fría voz femenina a la espalda del chico – Estaba esperándole agente.-

El joven se volvió sobresaltado pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar sintió un fuerte golpe tras la cabeza cayendo sin sentido al piso. El celular cayo rodando, mientras la atacante se deslizó como fiera que ha atrapado a su presa, cerciorándose del estado del hombre.

_-¡Agente! ¡Agente Chiba! ¿Me oye?_ – gritaba la joven por el auricular – _Contésteme por favor_…-

La mujer vestida de negro esbozo una sonrisa y tomo el celular.

-Lo siento chica policía, el agente Chiba no puede tomarte la llamada en estos momentos, se encuentra algo…indispuesto – responde ella con ironía al percibir la agitada respiración de su interlocutora.

-_Fénix_… - murmuro la voz por el teléfono –_Si te atreves a lastimarlo…_-

-Calma chica policía, solo quiero hacerle unas preguntas al agente Chiba, sabe cosas importantes para mí, en cuanto a lastimarlo…por desgracia ni tu ni yo sabemos eso, la decisión la tiene él – responde ella sádicamente.

_-¡No te atrevas! …¡Él no tiene nada que ver con tu estúpida venganza!_.-ruge Serena.

-¿Haz escuchado hablar del concepto de guerra llamado "Sacrificio necesario"?– ríe ella maquiavélicamente.

_-¡VOY A ATRAPARTE FENIX! ¡AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA EN ESTA VIDA PERO JURO QUE LO HARE!_ – grito alterada la voz por el auricular

-Eso será interesante, de hecho me gusta que vayas mejorando, buen trabajo al haber previsto mi siguiente paso, pero para tu desgracia chica policía, cuando tu vas, yo ya vengo de regreso...será en otra ocasión comandante Tsukino, ahora tengo un asunto pendiente con el agente Chiba – y tras decir esto colgó el celular y lo dejo sobre la cama mientras miraba al hombre que yacía inconsciente a sus pies – Es una lástima, realmente es apuesto, quien sabe si lo seguirá siendo una vez que termine con él…-la chica de negro se retira la tela que cubre su rostro y mira con expresión impenetrable al joven desmayado.

En la patrulla de policía con la sirena encendida va Serena y Seiya, el joven conduce entre la carretera que lleva a Saitama a toda velocidad, Serena ha colgado el teléfono el cual presiona en su mano.

-Ella llegó antes…¡Maldita sea! ¡Cómo demonios puede moverse tan rápido e ir delante de nosotros!...-dice fúrica ella.-si daña a ese chico jamás me lo perdonaré…-dice melancólica la rubia.

-No es tu culpa, cada vez estamos más ciertos de que no perseguimos a alguien común y corriente.-calma Seiya.

-Pero la tuve tan cerca…desde que mi arma apuntó a su pecho en el gimnasio del Hotel siento que todo el daño que haga de allí en delante es en parte mi responsabilidad.-ofuscada Serena.-¿No puedes ir más rápido?.-apremia a su compañero que acelera, luego ella llama por el celular a un número pregrabado.-¿Departamento de policía de Saitama?...habla la comandante Tsukino de Tokio, quiero que envíen refuerzos al complejo residencial "Noribi" en el barrio Iwatsukii-kun, es un asunto sumamente delicado, que cerquen las salidas y esperen a que lleguemos para entrar…-dice ella con seguridad.

Darien respiraba con dificultad, tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido por las sogas que lo sujetaban contra el respaldo de la silla, el sudor empañaba su rostro mientras los agitados latidos de su corazón se violentaban contra su pecho, miro a su agresora cuyos ojos purpuras resplandecían amenazantes fulminándole oculta tras la sombra.

-Bienvenido agente Chiba, ¿sabe? Una vez leí una estadística en que aseguraban que los policías reaccionan a los golpes en la cabeza con más rapidez que una persona promedio, estoy por creerla…-dice al misteriosa voz, el joven entorna los ojos, su agudo sentido del peligro desarrollado por su profesión se agudiza sobremanera, ha leído mucho en la prensa últimamente sobre ella como para no saber de quién se trata.

-Fénix.-dice furioso.

-Veo que sobran las presentaciones agente.-añade la voz saliendo de las sombras, la mujer con el rostro cubierto se encara a su prisionero.

-No sé porqué me involucra a mí en sus asuntos…no tengo nada que ver con el clan Minoawara.-dice a su pesar asustado el chico que sabe los alcances terribles de su captora.

-Que modesto agente Shields…o mejor dicho agente Chiba…-termina Fénix.-ambos sabemos que Usted conoce la ubicación de una basura humana que antes de entrar al programa de testigos protegidos se llamaba Soushi Tomoe…¿Cierto?.-un relámpago de ira cruza las pupilas azules del agente cautivo.-bien, seremos breves, dígame en dónde está Tomoe y lo dejaré libre y sin un solo rasguño…-propone ella, el joven la mira con furia pero permanece callado.- Creo que empezamos mal agente Chiba…cuando yo hago una pregunta – comento ella con voz peligrosamente suave – exijo una respuesta…-

-Puede preguntar todo lo que quiera, no obtendrá nada de mi – se atreve él con mirada retadora, por toda respuesta la joven la asesto una bofetada terrible en el rostro que lo hace volverse con el labio partido.

-Creo que no has entendido las reglas del juego querido – abofeteándolo nuevamente, Darien la encaro con el labio reventado, mirándola con desdén – Hasta ahora he sido tolerante, pero si insistes en hacer las cosas difíciles…puedo complacerte – lo tomó firmemente por el cabello con tal fuerza que le hacía daño – escucha lo que te diré, Tomoe es una maldita serpiente, traicionera y venenosa que no merece tu protección ni tu silencio.-

-No me importa eso…es un testigo protegido y mis superiores me ordenaron mantenerlo con vida y a salvo, lo que haya hecho no me importa, yo cumplo con mi deber.-añade él con valentía.

-Hay ocasiones querido, que el cumplir con el deber no es del todo recomendable, veo que sigues sumido en el juego tonto de pensar que la justicia y la verdad que defiendesn tus superiores existe…créeme que te sorprenderías.-dice ella mirándolo detenidamente.-no deseo hacerte más daño del que tu decidas, y ahora…¿Hablaras?.-

-Pegas como niña – se burla él sonriendo con cinismo, ella lo agarró con más fuerza del cabello y azoto su rostro contra su rodilla que impulso directamente hacia él, se oyó un ruido sordo y la sangre broto torrencialmente de la nariz del hombre, evidentemente se la había fracturado, sin embargo el no emitió sonido alguno.

– Te haces el valiente….veamos que tanto resistes sin suplicar.-

-No te daré ese gusto Fénix – le espetó él con rabia haciendo caso omiso del intenso dolor de su rostro mientras la sangre escurría – si quieres matarme de una vez ¡hazlo! pero no obtendrás nada mas de mi. Crees que lo que haces es la mejor forma de hacer justicia, pero estas totalmente equivocada, eres igual o incluso mil veces peor que quienes persigues – se atreve Darien a lo cual Fénix furiosa responde nuevamente con una fuerte cachetada en su ya de por si lastimada nariz.

-Veo que te gusta jugar con fuego – se dirige hacia una maleta que tenía en el suelo de donde extrae una trozo de tela negra el cual introduce con violencia en la boca de Darien haciendo una mordaza bien elaborada, ató con fuerza ambos extremos impidiendo que el pudiese articular sonido alguno, tras haber hecho esto extrajo de la misma maleta un extraño mazo de madera con agarradera usado por los practicantes de artes marciales como arma– me obligas a tomar estas medidas – comenta ella con ironía antes de dar un golpe fuerte y certero en el costado del chico con la precisión de quien conoce los puntos exactos del cuerpo humano para causar daño.

Darien no pudo gritar puesto que la mordaza que la mujer le había puesto se lo impedía, simplemente se doblo de dolor por la doble presión que ejercía su cuerpo atado y la fractura en las costillas que Fénix le acababa de provocar con semejante impacto.

-¿Duele? – cuestiona con burla girando la macana de madera entre sus manos - si no quieres que lo repita, entonces simplemente debes decirme lo que quiero saber– se acerca al y desata la mordaza - ¿Dónde está Tomoe?-casi susurra ella en su oído.

-¡Vete al infierno Fénix! – logra pronunciar el jadeante, su captora lo fulmina con la mirada y mientras le tapa la boca firmemente con la mordaza, estruja firmemente su costilla fracturada con la otra, Darien solo cierra los ojos con fuerza mordiendo con todas sus fuerzas el paño negro, el dolor era terrible.

-Tu actitud de niño valiente comienza a exasperarme – le espeta ella perdiendo la paciencia – nadie se burla de mi…nadie entorpece mis planes y nadie me vence– ahora golpea con fuerza la rodilla derecha del chico con la macana de madera, se oye un fuerte crujido indicando que esta también se había fracturado, el abrió los ojos desorbitados de dolor mientras cerraba con fuerza los puños – La noche es larga y conozco muchas formas de torturarte y mantenerte con vida a la vez, así que si no quieres prolongar esta agonía será mejor que me digas lo que quiero saber de una maldita vez, quizás si cooperas perdone tu miserable existencia, pero si no, nada me detendrá para matarte – finaliza golpeando ahora la rodilla izquierda…

El dolor era insoportable, el sudor mezclado con la sangre mojaba el rostro del joven y su ropa, la respiración agitada y las lágrimas a su pesar surcaban sus atractivas facciones contraídas de dolor, no podía gemir ni gritar por la mordaza y por estar inmovilizado.

-Eres admirable agente Chiba…es una pena que insistas en proteger a la basura de Tomoe, créeme que no lo vale…pero ya que el dolor físico no te importa, pasaremos a la tortura psicológica…-añade ella y acercándose a él con dos dedos de su mano derecha juntos y levantados, le asesta un golpe certero un lado del cuello, al momento Darien siente que le falta el aire, comienza a sentir la desesperación de la asfixia, sus ojos se desorbitan.-es una antigua técnica shinobi…presión en puntos vitales corta la irrigación de sangre a tu cerebro, si no aplico la misma presión en…quizá…treinta segundos, morirás.-ella desata el amordaza y el joven jadea con dificultad, siente que morirá-tu decide, ¿hablarás?...-el chico mueve la cabeza en señal de asentimiento, ella vuelve a aplicar la misma presión con sus dedos y el aire como por milagro regresa a sus pulmones, tose y respira con dificultad, tarda un poco a reaccionar.-ahora repetiré la pregunta…¿Dónde está Tomoe?.-dice ella.

-Acércate – pide el balbuceando.

-Veo que vas comprendiendo – ella se inclina para estar a la altura de su rostro pensando que él, le diría lo que deseaba saber, pero para su sorpresa le escupió de lleno en el rostro.

-¡Eso… será todo lo que tendrás de mi!– lanza él con el odio reflejado en sus pupilas.

-Tienes carácter – ríe ella fríamente limpiando su rostro con el dorso de la mano y retirándose para ello la tela que lo cubría mostrando su cara, fueron solo unos momentos en que el joven policía miró su rostro, luego ella regresó su máscara a su sitio– Serias una gran figura en este medio, uno de los mejores, lamentablemente después de esto no habrá un mañana para ti – tras decir esto volvió a amordazarlo y bruscamente la asesina lo despojo de sus zapatos, se dirigió nuevamente a su maleta de donde extrajo esta vez unas pinzas curvas de punta afilada, Darien comprendió con horror lo que ella planeaba hacer a continuación y solo pudo cerrar los ojos. Por un fugaz instante Rei sintió remordimientos de lo que hacía, aquel hombre estaba cumpliendo con su deber y no pudo evitar sentir cierta aversión hacia sí misma, pues el recuerdo de su padre torturado cruelmente de la misma forma se veía reflejado en su víctima. Pero ella había jurado que lo vengaría, y cumpliría esta promesa hasta sus máximas consecuencias, así que haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos, se inclino y tomo firmemente el pie del joven y acerco las pinzas a su dedo meñique.

-No seas idiota y habla ya – ruge la asesina, pero él niega con la cabeza, furiosa ella cierra fuertemente las pinzas en el dedo, el cual fue cercenado al instante mientras la sangre cayo a borbotones.

Fue un dolor como ninguno otro había sufrido, ahogo su grito, incapaz de proferirlo, solo se oyó un terrible quejido pero que quedo opacado por el timbrar del teléfono que en ese momento sonaba. Darien se retorció agonizante aferrado en su asiento, ella aguardo paciente, esperando el momento en el que sabía que lograría hablar, pasados cinco minutos en los que el teléfono no dejaba de sonar, desato nuevamente la mordaza, el chico rechinaba los dientes y respiraba entrecortadamente, con las pupilas dilatadas. El rostro pálido y sudoroso, la sangre de la nariz se había secado en su rostro, su estado era realmente lamentable.

-¿Hablaras ahora o debo cortarte otro dedo? – le pregunta ella sádicamente.

-Maldita…. – susurra él con voz apagada.

-Gracias por el halago – ríe ella fríamente – Ahora dime donde esta Tomoe – el chico cerró los ojos, tomando aire. Ella tomo con fiereza las pinzas para cortar el dedo siguiente.

El hombre volvió a gemir de dolor, pero sus gritos eran ahogados por la mordaza, mientras se retorcía en su asiento, cada vez más pálido.

-Puedes seguir negándote y yo seguiré cercenando tus dedos, primero serán los del pie…luego los de la mano, si aun estas vivo después de eso…seguirán tus ojos…y si sigues empeñado en callar, desgarrare tu garganta y te sacare la lengua con mis propias manos…te podrás llevar el secreto a la tumba pero me asegurare que recuerdes tu muerte aun en el infierno, donde seguramente nos veremos.-acaba con decisión la mujer, y Mamoru Chiba, que pensaba que en su vida había conocido ya todas las facetas de la retorcida mente humana, experimenta por primera vez lo que es el miedo…

-Puedes seguir negándote y yo seguiré cercenando tus dedos, primero serán los del pie…luego los de la mano, si aun estas vivo después de eso…seguirán tus ojos…y si sigues empeñado en callar, desgarrare tu garganta y te sacare la lengua con mis propias manos…te podrás llevar el secreto a la tumba pero me asegurare que recuerdes tu muerte aun en el infierno, donde seguramente nos veremos.-acaba con decisión la mujer, y Mamoru Chiba, que pensaba que en su vida había conocido ya todas las facetas de la retorcida mente humana, experimenta por primera vez lo que es el miedo.

Nuevamente el teléfono sonaba ruidosamente, pero aquel sonido parecía tan lejano mientras los segundos pasaban en cámara lenta para él. El dolor desgarrador que estaba a flor de piel en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, mientras la sangre teñía de su intenso color rojizo el piso, logro ver sus propios dedos cercenados cerca de su mutilado pie que sangraba a borbotones. Sintió que el fin de su existencia se acercaba lentamente a él, a punto de extinguir su último aliento, la muerte estaba frente a él, era aquella mujer de terribles ojos purpuras que le apuntaba con su arma. Era el fin, y no había nada que hacer…

_-¿Agente Shields? – _se escucho una preocupada voz masculina desde la contestadora del teléfono, hubo un destello de pánico en los ojos de su víctima que la asesina pudo percibir y centro toda su atención en la contestadora _– Es Soushi Nakamura, he estado llamándole pero no le encuentro, estoy muy preocupado_…_todas esas muertes en los periódicos…Aya Minowara era la última que debía encabezar la lista… _

Los ojos de la chica refulgen al oír aquello y rápidamente corre hacia la contestadora extrayendo algo de la maleta. Conecta a la contestadora un dispositivo pequeño que emite un sonido y parpadea, mientras clava su penetrante mirada en la pantalla mientras los archivos comienzan a descargarse conforme a la voz del interlocutor sigue hablando con el mismo temor.

-_Se que no me equivoque, lo supe desde que me entere del asesinato de Kubodera, luego Kikawada y después los Minowara… todo encaja…si esa mujer es quien yo creo que es…tiene todo el derecho del mundo en querer cobrar su venganza.-_

Los ojos de Rei destellan de furia, impaciente aprieta los puños observando la pantalla de su rastreador que aun no termina de cargar los datos.

_-Si ella va detrás de mi…no descansara hasta haberme asesinado…pero no puedo dejar que dañe a Hotaru…¡Estoy desesperado!…espero que pueda ayudarme, quisiera irme de Japón lo más rápido posible, comenzar de nuevo…pero quiero alejar a Hotaru de todo esto…si es necesario separarme de ella lo hare con tal de protegerla de esa mujer.-_

_-_Maldito….mil veces maldito – con fiereza ella rechinando los dientes, finalmente los datos de terminan de cargarse y aparecen en el lector unos números rojos. Una vez que su rastreador ha concluido el proceso lo desconecta y agarra con furia el teléfono y lo estrella contra la pared, el sonido es terrible y va acompañado de un rugido de ira que consigue aterrar hasta al pobre hombre torturado.

-Así que ese es tu nombre…Nakamura…Soushi Nakamura…-murmura mirando el destrozado teléfono. Desde su asiento Mamoru la mira agonizante, sintiéndose desfallecer, sus dilatadas pupilas azules se encuentran con el terrible rostro de la asesina que sostenía entre sus manos el dispositivo con los datos que él había intentado proteger de ella acosta de su integridad, de su propia vida, era irónico cuán fácil había sido para ella obtenerlos y lo que él había tenido que pasar para de todas formas sus esfuerzos hubieran sido inútiles.

Rei se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos, un torbellino de sentimientos encontrados se arremolinaban en su mente; ira, rabia, coraje, furia, pero sobre todo odio, un odio tan intenso que parecía hervir en su interior y que corría por sus venas como veneno mortal. Pero finalmente lo tenía, la última pieza de su venganza, quien había traicionado a sus padres, el culpable de su tragedia, quien había comenzado su calvario, finalmente había llegado a ella de la manera más inesperada, Tomoe había cavado su propia tumba y ella seria quien lo sepultaría en ella.

-Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte Tomoe…me encargare de que tus peores pesadillas se vuelvan realidad – jura ella apretando los puños hasta hacerse daño, en eso el sonido de sirenas y varios automóviles capto su atención, divisando por las ventanas las patrullas que entraban a la zona de los departamentos, sin duda alguna venían por ella.

-Es una verdadera lástima que todo su sufrimiento haya sido en vano agente – con marcado desdén le espeta ella – Después de todo obtuve lo que quise….-El hombre al límite de sus fuerzas solo siente sus violentos latidos, mientras su visión se nubla y comienza a perder el sentido, lo último que alcanza a escuchar es aquella voz de ultratumba que resuena en sus tímpanos, odio con todas sus fuerzas a esa mujer, cerrando los ojos sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación, oyendo aun lo que su asesina le decía antes de tomar su vida….-No puedo decir que lamento que hayas que tenido que pasar esto…la compasión murió en mi hace mucho tiempo…pero de todas formas…admiro tu valor…es una pena que no sirvió de nada…a casi lo olvido...-regresa ella.-Feliz Viernes 13.-termina y salta por la ventana.

Fue lo último que Mamoru Chiba alcanzo a escuchar…sabiendo que no volvería abrir los ojos nunca más…todo había terminado…

**NOTAS FINALES: A todos mi lectores, al fin cumplí con su deseo de que Darien saliera en escena, no se quejarán ya que como dije cuando me lo pedían no sería para nada algo convencional, ceo que soy la segunda en FF en torturar a lo sádico a un personaje tan amado como Darien (la primera fue Lucy Li Kou en "Mujer Corrosiva") pero créanme que es parte del REALISMO FF y que la historia necesitaba esta escena, solamente que mi amigo Greenboy me ayudó a hacerla ya que creo que al fin he desatado su lado marciano (léase sádico) ¡No me maten fans de Greenboy! Pero me confieso culpable de haber arrastrado a un niño bueno como Alex al lado oscuro ya que este cap lo hicimos entre los dos y la parte de la tortura es cosa suya(=)…total crédito, es que el es un genio y además se moría por escribirlo me consta…(reclamos para él…no se crean, jajaja) ALEX ERES UN GENIO GRACIAS POR COMPARTIR CONMIGO TU TALENTO Arigato!**

**Ahora luego de dar el crédito a quien lo merece, paso a los agradecimientos.**

**SUSY: primero que todo amiga, estoy Feliz de que hayas vuelto a la carga, no esperaba menos de alguien con tu fuerza y sé que esa fuerza la da el AMOR (ya sabes por qué lo digo) abrazo y espero te guste esta parte, va dedicada a ti y a todas las MAMO FANS, y no es sadismo (bueno si un poco…). ¡Gracias por ser mi mejor amiga!.**

**MARBEL: Bienvenida a la escuela FENIX GIRLS de formación de Kunoichis (ninjas mujeres) me encanta que te guste la sangre y las espadas, y más que pidas mas y mas sangre que espero hayas quedado ampliamente compensada, se que amas a Mamo, pero como dije no me pude contener para ponerlo aquí, ojala no te moleste ya verás que la tensión entre Fénix y Sere va a ir en aumento cada vez mas…gracias por tu apoyo y amistad TQM.**

**FLOR DE LOTO: hermanita, otra vez gracias por el apoyo, se que no eres muy adepta a este tipo de tramas pero me alegra que hayamos despertado tu instinto de FENIX GIRL…bienvenida y ojala no se enoje mi cuñado Onni san..jajaja.**

**AILEC: Gracias por leer las locuras que escribo y tomarte la molestia de comentar, eso anima mucho, espero el cap siga cumpliendo los estándares de calidad y que sigas leyendo, es un honor tenerte entre mis lectoras…**

**MALKAV: Amiga de nuevo** **tus palabras consiguen hacerme muy feliz, me siento orgullosa de que leas lo que hago y de la forma como sabes entender a mis personajes, sobretodo la compleja psicología de Fénix, me encantan tus comentarios llenos de inteligencia, deducción y apoyo a la historia y que te guste el lado Fuerte de Serena o mas bien de Usagi Fujimoto…veras que sale a flote cada vez mas…¡ARIGATO!.**

**CELINA: Otra vez no tengo como reaccionar a tus palabras, creo que lo mejor para un escritor es darse cuenta de que alguien valora su trabajo y créeme que me felicito de haber logrado que alguien como tú piense así de mi trabajo, como dije me motiva a seguir adelante, que bueno que te haya gustado la muerte de Minowara, espera entonces a lo que está por venir que se que igualmente motivará tu lado sádico (¿Otra recluta de la escuela de Kunoichis? esperemos que si…!) Gracias por todo.**

**Serenalucy: Otra vez reitero que es un gusto tener Serena Fans entre mis lectores, espero te guste la nueva personalidad de Sere y que este cap. no te espante y sigas leyendo, a mi me encanta recibir tus comentarios.**

**Espero la comunidad FF comprenda que esto es un nuevo género literario que tiene por objeto plasmar realidades más cercanas a la vida humana y no historias color de rosa y que no tengo nada contra alguno de los personajes…aclarado esto, gracias, Alex y yo esperamos comentarios ya que de otra forma…Fénix puede aparecer por la noche en sus hogares…muajajaja….ventajas de conocer a una asesina…BYE.**

**¡Larga vida a Mars!**


	7. Chapter 6:Siempre estaré viviendo en ti

**Capítulo 6**

**Siempre estaré viviendo en ti**

La mujer de negro está agachada en el suelo del lugar, los sonidos de las sirenas de policía se escuchan cada vez más cercanos, pero ella con un dominio de sí misma muy poco usual sigue en el suelo moviendo sus manos en la sangre del agente herido formando algunos símbolos, luego se levanta y mira al hombre.

-Espero quede claro chica policía, aun no llega nuestro momento, pero llegará, es inevitable.-termina la joven y tomando la maleta negra, la carga en sus hombros y se acerca a la ventana de la cual da un salto al vacío y se pierde en las sombras de la noche, un momento en su salto su figura se recorta en la luna llena que alumbra la zona residencia del Iwatsukii-ku.

La patrulla con las siglas D.M.P.T. llega a toda velocidad al lugar en que al menos quince patrullas más esperan, están afuera de un complejo residencial junto al guardia de seguridad del lugar, de la patrulla foránea bajan el oficial de cabello negro y la chica rubia, esta saca su identificación al ver que algunos uniformados se acerca a ella con intención de impedirle el paso.

-Comandante Tsukino del Departamento de Policía de Tokio.-dice ella con decisión.-¿Quién está a cargo?-

-Yo lo estoy, agente Ekiwida, ¿Es Usted la hija del jefe Tsukino?-cuestiona el oficial ya maduro mirando a la joven rubia con cierta desconfianza de que alguien tan joven como ella comandara a las fuerzas policiacas de la capital japonesa.

-No es momento de charlar agente Ekiwida, ¿Puso la barricada que le ordené?.-dice ella.

-Todo como ordenó comandante, mis patrullas cercaron la zona, quien quiera que sea el que persiguen en Saitama no escapará.-con orgullo el policía, ella sonríe con ambigüedad.

-No basta…iré yo misma…¡Necesito dos destacamentos con armas de alto poder!.-grita la chica rubia apartando la cinta amarilla que los agentes de Saitama habían colocado.-¡Síganme a discreción y con sumo cuidado!.-rápidamente todos se movilizan y Serena saca de su saco su arma.

-¿Porqué la comandante Tsukino dice que no basta?-extrañado este cuestiona al otro agente de Tokio.

-Agente…¿tiene la menor idea de a quien perseguimos?-añade a su lado Seiya, el hombre lo mira sin entender.-¿Ha escuchado hablar de Fénix?...

-¿Fé…Fénix?...-balbucea el hombre.-¿La asesina serial de la Televisión?.-con miedo terrible.

-La misma, ahora ya comprende a mi compañera, así que mejor coopere todo lo que pueda y no haga preguntas.-añade el policía de largo cabello negro entrando detrás de Serena.

Los policías entran en los departamentos y rápidamente siguen a Serena, en su mente danza el número de apartamento que leyó en el expediente del agente Chiba, 654, 654, parece repetir su mente, entra en el lugar pero sube por las escaleras seguida de los agentes especiales,

-¡Nadie usa los elevadores!.-ordena Serena convencida.-¡Quiero a tres agentes aquí abajo, no dejan salir a nadie y si algo se mueve dentro del elevador disparan!.-ellos obedecen ante la fuerza de mando de la chica que parece contagiada de una energía muy superior a la de todos, luego sube con los demás agentes y al fin llegan por el pasillo al apartamento y la chica busca el numero 654, al mirar el número en la puerta tiene un escalofrío, presiente que el peligro está muy cerca, pero aunque no quiera confesarlo en verdad el miedo de no volver a reaccionar bajo la mirada púrpura de la asesina es lo que la pone mal, una gota de sudor resbala por su rostro cuando toma un radio de uno de los agentes.

-¡Ekiwida! ¡Quiero listos a los agentes especiales para entrar por la ventana! ¡Es el departamento 654 con vista al poniente!-

-_Tenemos la localización comandante…esperamos su orden.-_responde por el radio.

-Escucharon…atacaremos a discreción, entro primero invariablemente pero nadie abre fuego hasta mi orden…esperen la señal…-dice ella, los agentes con rifles de alto poder se preparan.-5…4…3…-otra gota de sudor cae y rueda hasta su mentón.-2…1…¡Ahora!.-de una patada uno de los agentes abre la puerta del lugar, pero Serena es quien entra primero apuntando con su arma, el departamento está en total oscuridad y silencio.-¡Fénix! ¡Estás rodeada! ¡Entrégate ahora!.-grita Serena caminando con sigilo por el lugar, con su cabeza indica a los agentes que revisen a la derecha, en la cocina, y con su mano a otros que vayan a la habitación de la izquierda, ella y dos más caminan hacia la sala, solo se oyen sus pasos y el sonido de las armas, caminan entre los muebles, y al llegar a la alfombra, la visión delante de ellos los aterroriza…

-Por todos los cielos…-murmura un agente a espaldas de Serena retirándose el casco protector ante el horrendo espectáculo del hombre desangrado amarrado a la silla, el rostro contraído de dolor con sangre seca, sus ropas llenas del mismo fluido rojizo empapaban todo el lugar, pero lo que más horrorizaba sin duda era su pié derecho cercenado y los dos dedos separados de él a un lado, junto a la silla estaba escrito con letras de sangre en el suelo:

_**"Yo soy la proyección de la mentira en que vives, júzgame y senténciame;**_

_**pero siempre estaré viviendo en ti"**_

El rostro de la chica rubia tiene una crispación de odio, sus manos se aferran al arma, y de sus ojos azules escapa una lágrima.

-No tenías que hacer esto maldita…no tenías porqué…-las lágrimas inundan su rostro, Seiya entra en ese momento.

-¡Mamoru!.-aterrado el chico se acerca a la silla y toma los signos vitales del joven.-¡Aun vive! ¡Pidan una ambulancia rápido!.-desesperado el agente Kou, los policías ya se encargan por radio; Serena se acerca y mira las terribles letras escritas con caracteres japoneses con la misma sangre del hombre.

-¿Cómo puede alguien hacer esto?....¡No es justo! ¡No es justo!.-ruge furiosa y dispara al suelo hacia donde está el letrero una bala dando un grito, luego otra y otra.

-¡Serena! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Cálmate!.-asustado Seiya trata de quitarle el arma porque al parecer la joven ha perdido el control, no puede hacerlo hasta que otros dos agentes le ayudan, cuando le retiran la pistola, ella habla al fin desesperada.

-¡Es por mi culpa! ¡Es mi maldita culpa! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Todo lo que esa mujer haga a partir de hoy es mi culpa!....-dice ella golpeando el pecho de Seiya que intenta contenerla.

-¡Ya! ¡Contrólate Tsukino! ¡Sé cómo te sientes pero no es la forma!.-añade el joven Kou.

-¡Déjame!.-lo aparta ella bruscamente y se deja caer en el suelo mirando con sus ojos inexpresivos el terrible mensaje, una parte de este parece haberse clavado en su mente…_Siempre estaré viviendo en ti_….

Unos paramédicos entran ya en el apartamento y se acercan a desatar al pobre hombre y subirlo a la camilla.

-Agente Kou, revisamos toda la zona, no hay rastro de ella.-dice llegando al lugar Ekiwida san, el comandante del departamento de policía de Saitama.

-Claro…es lógico…-dolido Seiya.-pidan un equipo especial de criminología para que tomen todo lo que puedan del lugar y que por nada del mundo entre la prensa.-dice el chico.

-Agente Kou…¿Quién era este pobre hombre?.-exclama Ekiwida al mirar cómo se llevan a Mamoru.

-Mamoru Chiba, policía encubierto…-dice dolido Seiya.-y mi amigo.-termina.

-Cuanto lo lamento, hasta ahora había visto muy lejana la existencia de la maldad, pero el día de hoy a superado todas mis expectativas, nunca creí que en Saitama llegáramos a tener un caso como este, es horrible…¿Porqué cree que una asesina que mata Yakuzas estaría interesada en un insignificante policía como su amigo?.-cuestiona este.

-Es muy fácil agente…información…ella va tras un pez gordo, Chiba solo tuvo la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino.-replica Seiya.-Fénix es así, planea todo con meticulosidad, Mamoru debió oponer resistencia o de otra forma jamás lo habría torturado así.-

-¿Tor…torturado…?-balbucea asustado el policía.

-Agente Ekiwida, bienvenido al Departamento Metropolitano de Policía de Tokio, está por conocer los más grandes horrores de que es capaz una mente humana, y por lo que parece, Fénix trasladará su radio de operaciones a su provincia, así que olvide el miedo y dispóngase a cooperar.-con firmeza Seiya Kou.

-Si señor…lo que necesite, sea lo que sea.-se cuadra el hombre mayor.

-Quiero vigilancia extrema aquí y en el hospital, nadie que no sea el médico, yo o Tsukino podemos ver al enfermo…a una cosa más, espere la llegada de nuestro equipo de especialista para mañana y ponga a disposición nuestra todos sus recursos humanos y tecnológicos, esto no será sencillo.-

-Señor…así se hará, si puedo hacer algo para detener a quien haya hecho esto, no reparare en medios.-ferviente el policía, Seiya asiente y este sale del departamento a cumplir las órdenes, Seiya mira a su compañera aún en el suelo, con la mirada azul perdida en la nada, las lágrimas aún cayendo, los puños apretados, y se acerca a ella poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Serena…-murmura el chico con dulzura.-vámonos, ya no tenemos nada qué hacer aquí, solo queda esperar a que Mamoru reaccione y nos diga lo que ella quería saber.-

-Ese pobre chico-dice ella casi en un susurro.-hablé con él Seiya…hablé con él cuando veníamos para acá y estaba bien-sigue Serena.-no dejo de pensar que quizá de habernos dado cuenta una hora antes de los planes de esa mujer, el agente Chiba quizá…quizá…-su voz se corta por un sollozo.

-Nadie es culpable de nada, sé que no te convenceré Serena, pero conozco a Mamoru, él estaba preparado para esto y más, es un hombre fuerte y decidido, por algo tu padre le encomendó esta misión…Serena, al jefe Tsukino no le gustaría que te dejaras vencer por la culpa, si lo haces ella ya nos venció.-le da la mano y la ayuda a levantarse.

-Seiya-dice ella débilmente.-¿Crees en verdad que ella tenga razón?-dice la joven rubia usando por vez primera el nombre propio de su amigo.-es decir, tanto afán por vengarse, tan terribles los límites a que llega que solo el pensar que exista un motivo para lo que hace me aterra…¿Qué pudo pasarle a un ser humano para convertirse en este monstruo?-

-En nuestro trabajo sabemos que la maldad humana no tiene límites Serena.-añade el chico.

-Una cosa más…¿Crees que tiene razón con ese mensaje?...no me contestaste.-

-Lo hizo solo para provocarnos, no va dirigido a ti.-trata de calmarla Seiya.

-Te equivocas, va dirigido a mí, lo sé, luego de lo que me dijo en el gimnasio la otra noche, nadie podría entender eso más que yo…me está retando Seiya, cada vez más y más, se que espera que la siga buscando, sé que ella misma sabe que la atraparé y que lo desea, la entiendo-balbucea Serena.

-Tsukino, creo sinceramente que te estas involucrando mucho con Fénix, es un error que tu jamás habías cometido antes y la primer regla de nuestro trabajo, por favor, no lo hagas.-suplica el chico.

-No puedo evitarlo Seiya, hay momentos como este en que la odio tanto…pero me odio mas a mi misma por no haberla podido atrapar, y luego…hay momentos en que la entiendo y…la disculpo…no sé por qué me pasa esto Seiya-confiesa ella sujetando su cabeza confundida.

-No lo pienses tanto o el caso se verá comprometido.-termina el policía, un grupo de reconocimiento llega al lugar con sus maletas y materiales especiales.

-¿Comandante Tsukino?...somos el equipo especial del Departamento de Saitama, nos envía el capitán.-dice uno de ellos.

-Váyanse. Nadie toca el lugar hasta que llegue mi propio equipo de Tokio.-replica Serena.

-¿Entendimos bien comandante?.-intrigado el experto.

-Entendió muy bien agente, solo mi equipo está autorizado a ver la escena, es todo, pueden irse.-reitera ella. Los policías obedecen.

-Veo que recuperas las energías, esa es la Serena que conozco, la hija del Jefe Tsukino y la mujer que…que…-se detiene Seiya dudoso de la vehemencia de sus palabras.

-¿Si? ¿Qué ibas a decir?.-replica la chica.

-La mujer que atrapará a Fénix.-dice el por cambiar de tema.

-Eso dalo por hecho Kou.-añade Serena.-lo que le hizo a ese chico no quedará sin castigo, cometió el error más grande del mundo, los que había dañado antes en cierta forma lo merecían, pero el agente Chiba era inocente, ha pasado del límite, y del otro lado de esa línea, me va a encontrar a mí…-con determinación y fiereza Serena.-yo no soy como tu…¡No soy como tú Fénix!.-grita ella golpeando con su puño la pared del apartamento como si tratara de convencerse a si misma de lo que dice…

Setsuna Meiou y Minako Aino aguardan al encargado del hotel, sentadas en la gerencia del "Park Hyatt Tokio", al fin el elegante hombre entra en el lugar y saluda con corrección a las chicas.

-Agente Meiou, agente Aino.-dice el hombre.

-Ushida sama…-se inclinan ambas pero es Setsuna la que responde.-hemos venido a solicitar que se nos permita el acceso a información importante de sus clientes y a los videos del sistema de seguridad del hotel.-explica ella, el encargado la mira dudoso.

-Lo lamento agentes, pero luego de lo que pasó, de lo mucho que mi empresa arriesgó, de la ineptitud mostrada por su departamento y muchas cosas más, la gerencia del "Park Hyatt Tokio" a decidido dejar de cooperar.-anuncia el gerente, Mina mira aterrada a Setsuna pero esta parece tranquila.

-Créame que no lo culpo Ushida sama, Usted debe proteger los intereses de la empresa.-apoya la chica de cabello verdoso; Mina le da un leve puntapié algo enfadada.-nos retiramos entonces y regresaremos con una orden.-dice ella y se levanta.-Aino…vámonos…-Mina la sigue sin entender bien y ambas llegan a la puerta hasta que la voz del gerente se escucha en el lugar.

-Esperen agentes…quizá podamos llegar a un arreglo sin necesidad de la orden.-aterrado el hombre, Mina sonríe al descubrir la trampa de su amiga y ambas regresan a sentarse.

-Sabía que recapacitaría Ushida sama.-explica Setsuna.

-Dígame como podemos cooperar de forma discreta con la policía.-suplica el gerente.

-Primero, necesitamos una lista de huéspedes que han estado en el hotel desde una semana antes al ataque de Fénix, especialmente una lista de clientes distinguidos, de quienes ocuparon las suits presidenciales en esos días y posteriores.-añade Minako, el hombre las mira aterrado.

-Esa…esa es información muy confidencial, nuestros clientes más importantes y adinerados se hospedan en nuestro hotel justamente por el servicio y la discreción.-se disculpa este.

-Señor Ushida, veo que no ha comprendido, la asesina serial más despiadada de los últimos diez años desde el caso Shikata puede hallarse entre sus clientes distinguidos y adinerados, la oportunidad de poner un rostro sobre esa máscara negra que tantas vidas ha tomado puede estar en sus registros..¡Y lo detiene una política de la empresa!.-ruge Setsuna furiosa, el hombre parece impresionado de la firmeza de la mujer de ojos rojizos, y con la mano temblorosa abre el cajón de su escritorio y extrae un folder negro con el logotipo del hotel.

-Aquí…-balbucea.-aquí están los datos que…solicitan Meiou sama…-Setsuna toma la carpeta y sus ojos inteligentes buscan en las interminables gráficas de días y nombres escritos en ellos.

-Con esto será más sencillo reducir la búsqueda-sonríe Setsuna.

-Ushida sama, ¿Sería posible que comisionara Usted a alguien que me proporcionara copia de los videos de seguridad del hotel?.-indaga Mina, el hombre llama a alguien por el interfon.

-Akeshi…envía a Takeda ahora…-dice, Setsuna sigue mirando los nombres.

-Ushida sama…sé que Usted es un hombre meticuloso e inteligente, que interactúa con sus clientes y los hace sentir cómodos, de otra forma no sería gerente de este lugar.-mira Setsuna al hombre a los ojos.-entonces puede ayudarme.-

-Diga Usted agente.-

-Piense en sus clientes millonarios, en los que suelen ocupar las suits presidenciales en la última semana…¿lo ha hecho?.-cuestiona con inteligencia Setsuna.

-Hecho Meiou sama.-asiente él, Mina sonríe al darse cuenta de cómo su amiga demuestra la especialidad para la que fue contratada.

-Ahora, de todo ese grupo, piense solo en las que sean mujeres, viajando solas o con poca servidumbre, adineradas, distinguidas y jóvenes…-dice la de criminalística. El gerente abre los ojos impresionado.-¿Tenemos a alguien?.-interesada Setsuna.

-Con esas descripción y que haya estado aquí, solamente Akira Yaama, la idol del momento en la suit No. 4, venía de incógnito…-dice ella, Setsuna toma nota y busca en la lista de huéspedes en la que subraya el nombre.

-Perfecto Ushida sama…¿Alguien más que encaje en la descripción? –el hombre duda.

-Hay alguien más…pero no creo que alguien como ella…es imposible…-duda el gerente.

-Ushida sama, el tipo de mujer que buscamos es precisamente peligrosa por eso, ante todos puede parecer una mujer normal, su perfil encaja con alguien rico, exitoso, debe ser muy bella y tener cuando mucho 25 años, sumamente inteligente y distinguida, alguien que a simple vista podríamos decir que "Lo tiene todo" pero es precisamente esa su peligrosidad, tiene otra cara, el deseo frenético de cobrar venganza…dígame en quien piensa.-apremia Setsuna.

-Hay alguien más agente, una chica heredera de una de las fortunas más grandes de Japón y del mundo cuya familia se ha hospedado por tradición en este hotel desde hace años, ella misma es uno de los clientes más asiduos cuando está en Tokio.-explica el hombre.

-¿Cuándo está en Tokio dice?...no vive aquí.- perceptiva Minako.

-No, en Okinawa.-el solo nombre del lugar hace que las dos agentes se volteen a ver.-Su nombre es Rei Hino-Satsuma, única heredera del clan Satsuma.-explica el hombre.

-Adivinaré…¿Tiene los ojos morados?.-sonríe Setsuna.

-¿Cómo lo supo?.-asombrado el gerente.

-Intuición.- sonríe Setsuna.-Aino, ahora sabemos qué buscar…-Mina sonríe también, el encargado llega en ese momento.

-Ushida sama…¿En qué puedo servirlo?.-dice el chico de uniforme.

-Conduzca a la agente Aino al área de seguridad y dele todo lo que solicite.-Mina sale del lugar tras el chico.

-Ahora, Ushida sama, dígame por favor todo lo que sepa de Rei Hino-Satsuma.-solicita Setsuna sacando su grabadora de bolsillo y sus ojos inteligentes destellan con un nuevo brillo de inteligencia.

Las dos chicas vestidas con traje de civil y el joven de chaleco y maleta llegan en el helicóptero a la inaccesible Minami Daitō-jima isla en medio del océano pacífico del conjunto de las islas Daitó de Okinawa, tres policías viajan con ellas y bajan hacia el lugar en que las olas del mar se estrellan en los acantilados y la arena blanquecina de la isla paradisiaca, a los lejos algunas chozas se dejan ver, los tres chicos llegan caminando hasta el lugar en que algunos isleños viene y van sin que la presencia del helicóptero en su hogar los altere lo más mínimo de sus actividades y la joven de cabello azul se acerca a ellos.

-¿Alguno podría decirme donde se halla el taller de Satori Etoo?.-los lugareños se miran y responden con un desborde de palabras extrañas que nadie entiende.

-Mizuno…¿Qué dicen?.-aterrada Mako.

-Hablan en dialecto Shuri, una mezcla de Japonés y lengua Ryukyu nativa de Okinawa, pero hay un sinfín de dialectos por cada isla que es imposible entender.-dice Ami.

-¿Y cómo vamos a encontrar lo que buscamos?.-indaga el rubio periodista, al fin un anciano se acerca a ellos y les dice en japonés.

-¿Podemos ayudarlos en algo?.-

-Al fin alguien que habla japonés.-sonríe Makoto.

-Somos del Departamento Metropolitano de Policía de Tokio.-muestra Ami su placa.-necesitamos saber dónde está el taller de Satori Etoo, asuntos oficiales.-dice ella, el anciano los mira con desconfianza.

-Soy Satori Etoo.-se inclina.

-Etoo sama. Necesitamos ver su taller de fabricación de armas, sus permisos oficiales y su ayuda en la identificación de un arma en especial.-señala Makoto, el anciano duda, algunos lugareños se acercan a su lado y hablan algo alteradamente en su dialecto, el anciano les responde en la misma lengua con tono imperante y los aldeanos se retiran pero siguen mirando con recelo a los policías.

-Pueden pasar agentes.-dice el anciano y los tres lo siguen entre la arena de la playa y algunos matorrales hacia dentro de la isla donde se alzan las chozas, hay unos hornos de piedra en que se ve a mas hombres que forjan las espadas dando martillos con hierro incandescente sobre yunques, otros que hierven el acero o lo dejan caer en el molde, y los más sorprendentes los que con las armas terminadas esperan a que otros les lanzan frutas diversas para que las partan con el arma, todos hablan la misma lengua extraña que escucharon al inicio, hasta que llegan aun acabaña de madera y el anciano abre la puerta y los deja entrar, en el lugar no hay sillas, solo un altar shintoista, velas y las cajas con las katanas terminadas decoradas con artísticas pinturas y gemas en sus porta espadas.-les ofrecería asiento pero…-dice el japonés el anciano, luego se acerca al altar, abre un cofre y muestra sus permisos, Makoto los observa con cuidado.

-Permisos en orden Mizuno, está certificada su fabricación por el gobierno y solo venden las 3 katanas oficiales al año según la ley.-replica Mako, el anciano sonríe.

-¿Le importa si tomo fotografías señor Etoo?.-dice Motoki.-Soy periodista.-muestra su gafete, el anciano lo lee.

-Las almas de las katanas aún no han sido liberadas señor Furihata, como sabrá, el alma de una espada debe ser liberada solamente en presencia de quien será su dueño, antes no pueden ser vistas por nadie y las fotografías atrapan el alma de las katanas antes de eso.-se excusa él, Motoki mira sin entender a Ami.

-Etoo sama, sé que en su isla se hacen los trabajos más perfectos de todo Japón, y que tienen encargos especiales de todo el mundo.-explica ella.

-Se lleva años forjar una katana Etoo agente.-dice el anciano.-Y en Minami Daitō-jima nos tomamos eso muy en serio, somos todos de la misma familia, no vive nadie más en la isla, mis hijos, mis nietos y bisnietos trabajamos dando vida al alma de las katanas, es una forma de vida, cada katana es especial y única, tienen nombres sabe, y espíritus propios destinados a sus dueños y a cumplir cierta misión, son tan singulares como los individuos que las portarán y que las encargan, una parte de ellos.-señala él.-una katana puede estar hecha para defender, para atacar, para cortar o para…-se detiene el anciano.

-¿Para asesinar iba a añadir Etoo sama?.-zagas Ami captando el significado del silencio.

-Lo que los clientes hacen con las armas no es asunto del fabricante, nuestro deber termina cuando el trabajo perfecto llega a sus manos.-

-Entonces supongo que no olvida jamás el corte de una hoja que forjó.-solicita Ami y sacando unas imágenes de un folder las alarga al anciano, este posa levemente sus ojos sobre las fotografías, pero sus rasgos no se alteran lo más mínimo, los inteligentes ojos azules de Ami Mizuno, acostumbrados a ver cadáveres, tienen la impresión de que Satori Etoo también estaba acostumbrado a eso, porque contrario a las demás personas, no parecía alterado.

-No me parece familiar.-dice con sequedad y le regresa las imágenes a Ami.

-¿En verdad?...es extraño, porque según mis investigaciones, pruebas y escena del crimen en que fueron halladas…-dice ella, el anciano la mira ahora ya totalmente amenazante.-si señor Etoo, escena del crimen, el arma que Usted forjó fue usada para asesinar, y no solo eso, para cortar carne humana de forma despiadada.-con total sangre fría la forense.

-En mi vida he hecho muchas katanas agente, no me es posible recordar.-añade el anciano.

-Entonces se está contradiciendo señor Etoo, antes me habló del alma de las katanas y de lo especial que es cada una y ahora no lo recuerda…¿Extraño no?.-apoya Motoki.

-¿Necesitan algo más agentes?.-cortante el hombre.

-No…nada más señor Etoo, quizá regresemos por su declaración formal en unos días.-señala Ami y se aleja del lugar.

-Ami, ¿porqué no seguiste interrogándolo?...era obvio que sabía mas.-preocupada Makoto.

-El no iba a decir una palabra Mako, protege a esa mujer, sabe perfectamente quien es ella, sabe cuál es la espada que hizo esos cortes, los forjadores nunca las olvidan, eso lo sé, pero sea quien sea a quien protegen, no lo dirán.-añade la peliazul.

-¿Y los demás?...podemos interrogar a algún otro.-propone Makoto.

-¿No lo escuchaste decir que son de la misma familia?...el es el patriarca y lo que dice los demás lo acatarán, pero contrario a lo que puede parecer tenemos más pistas que antes de llegar-dice la chica y salen caminando hasta el helicóptero en que los aguardan los policías, Ami entra en la cabina, saca su computadora portátil y la pone sobre una roca, la enciende y muestra luego en mapa de Okinawa.-pon atención Mako, esto es Okinawa, en toda la isla la capital que es Naha es la única ciudad habitada con algo de modernidad, pero según los datos las personas que viven allí viven del turismo en los complejos vacacionales y resorts, como vez nadie medianamente millonario viviría en Naha, el resto de las islas, algunas deshabitadas y otras con aldeas pobres como esta tampoco son una opción, si buscas en internet "millonarios Okinawa" solo una vez…-anuncia ella y presiona la búsqueda en la página.-¿Qué tenemos?...

-¿Satsuma?.-cuestiona Makoto al leer el nombre.-¿Los dueños de los resorts?.-

-Es la única explicación, los Satsuma no son solo dueños del complejo hotelero en Naha, sino que además, descienden de la familia Ryukyu, las realeza de Okinawa, los señores feudales samurái que sacaron a la isla del dominio Chino, una familia respetada y muy amada por los lugareños, a quien es fácil que intenten proteger.-asegura Ami, Motoki entienden al momento.

-Ya veo, insinúas entonces que Fénix, sea quien sea, tiene relación con los Satsuma, y de ser así, nadie en todo Okinawa va a hablar una sola palabra que la comprometa.-dice el periodista.-además de su fidelidad, está el hecho de que la familia Satsuma ha hecho cosas importantes por la gente, crearon fuentes de empleo, ayudan según sé en todos los maremotos y Tsunamis, han reconstruido de su propio dinero muchas de estas aldeas, cubrí un reportaje de un Tsunami una vez.-

-Justo a eso voy, vamos avanzando, ahora, la isla de Okinawa en que vive la familia Satsuma desde tiempos inmemoriales, es Izenajima, en esa isla está el castillo del rey Shoen, primer monarca del clan Ryukyu, es un castillo medieval sorprendente, recuerdo haber visto un documental, fue transformado en mansión para los últimos herederos Satsuma, si buscamos ahora con ese dato…-la inteligente peliazul pone la nueva búsqueda "heredero Satsuma" y la imagen de una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro y elegante atuendo, rodeada de periodistas en varios eventos sociales aparece en pantalla, el pie de página de la nota muestra su nombre.-Y la tenemos…-sonríe Ami.

-_Rei Hino-Satsuma, única heredera de la millonaria familia real de Okinawa en reunión en la embajada de Alemania para acuerdos de la expo turística Japón 2012 de quien será la bella embajadora…-_lee Makoto asombrada.-¿quieren decir que Fénix…la asesina más terrible de Japón es…es…?.-no se atreve ella.

-Para estar más seguros hare un acercamiento a la fotografía.-dice Ami y maniobra su computadora.-¿Quieres ver de qué color son sus ojos?.-Ami da más ya mas zoom a la imagen hasta que se concentra en los ojos de la bella chica de la fotografía, Makoto contiene un grito de asombro.

-¡Gran Kami!...Es ella…la tenemos Ami.-sonríe la alta policía.

-Bastará una visita a Izenajima para salir de dudas.-propone Motoki, en ese momento suena el celular de Ami y ella contesta.

-¿Diga?.-

-_Mizuno, es Setsuna, la comandante nos quiere a todos en Saitama, al parecer Fénix atacó de nuevo y debemos trabajar en la escena del crimen, quiere que todo lo que encontraron sobre ella en Okinawa lo lleven allá, al perecer trasladaremos oficinas a la Prefectura de Saitama, Taiki, Yaten y Haruka salieron ya rumbo a Saitama, solo los esperamos a Ustedes_.-

-Vamos para allá…espera Meiou, ¿Encontraron algo en el hotel?.-intrigada Ami.

-_Mucho más de lo que esperábamos Mizuno_.-replica la voz por el auricular_.-¿Y Ustedes en las islas Ryukyu?_.-

-También mucho, pero esperare a decirle directamente a la comandante, nos vemos.-cuelga el teléfono Ami y luego cierra su laptop.- vámonos, seguramente volveremos ya con la seguridad de saber a quién buscamos.-las dos chicas y el periodista suben al helicóptero que se aleja por los aires, el anciano Etoo y uno de sus hijos miran arriba del peñasco como se aleja el aparato de hélices.

-Padre…esos policías buscaban a Satsuma…¿Cierto?.-cuestiona uno de los forjadores.

-Cierto Shun, toma el localizador GPS e informa a Shotaro, ya no es seguro para Lady Satsuma regresa a Okinawa.-asiente el anciano, le joven desaparece entre los peñascos de la isla.-sabía que este momento llegaría, sin embargo no les será tan fácil atrapar a Satsuma sama, están muy equivocados si creen que se los permitiremos.-sonríe el forjador de armas mientras el helicóptero se pierde en el azul del cielo.

En el interior del cuarto de hospital, el agente Mamoru Chiba yacía inconsciente en la cama, la pantalla del lector que mostraba sus signos vitales sonaba parcialmente indicando los débiles latidos de su corazón. Su estado no podía ser más lamentable, diversos cables y sondas se hallaban distribuidos estratégicamente en varias zonas de su cuerpo, su rostro apuesto ahora se encontraba amoratado y lleno de diversas lesiones, un respirador había sido adaptado a su nariz. Cerca de su cama se encontraba el doctor que llevaba su caso rindiendo el informe médico a Serena y Seiya quienes eran los únicos que tenían acceso al enfermo.

-Realmente es un milagro que haya sobrevivido – comentaba el doctor a ambos agentes leyendo el informe médico – Tiene múltiples contusiones en el cuerpo, el trato al que fue sometido fue brutal. Afortunadamente logramos atender la fractura de su nariz, pero necesita de un respirador artificial. Para las costillas fue necesario agregar una placa, puesto que la caja toráxica estaba sumamente fisurada. En el caso de los dedos que fueron cercenados no podemos hacer nada, fueron extraídos con todo y tendones, pero lo que me preocupa en sobremanera son sus piernas – expresa con pesar el médico.

-¿El podrá volver a caminar? – cuestiona angustiada la rubia comandante viendo con un mar de ansiedad en los ojos al paciente.

-No puedo responder a eso – sinceramente el doctor – Ambas rodillas fueron casi pulverizadas, hubo necesidad de realizar una sutura alambica absorbe tensiones, esto permite que los fragmentos rotos se mantengan juntos y puedan osificarse nuevamente, la recuperación será sumamente dolorosa. Cuando se trata de una pierna hay que tener un largo proceso de inmovilización y con terapia se logra recuperar 90 por ciento del rango de movimiento, pero en su caso con ambas piernas se trata de una doble recuperación, son pocos los casos de esta índole que tienen una recuperación en ambas piernas, menos del 15% en las estadísticas consigue recuperar la movilidad en ambas piernas –guarda silencio, Seiya mira compadecido al joven y Serena aprieta los puños furiosa – Todo depende del paciente.-

-Mamoru es fuerte – declara Seiya – nunca he conocido alguien con más coraje y valor, estoy seguro que esto no será un impedimento para él.-

-El aun esta sedado, el efecto se le pasara en unas horas – dictamina el médico – ahora solo debe descansar – mira al joven inconsciente, lleno de todos aquellos cables y sondas – Su valor es admirable.

-Doctor, ¿Cree en verdad que el agente Chiba pueda hablar?...me refiero a hablar con fluidez, quizá decirnos algún dato que necesitamos.-añade Serena.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo al menos en algunos días, cuando el efecto del sedante pase el dolor será horrible, no podrá siquiera articular palabra, eso en el sentido puramente físico, ahora que hablando del psicológico…este tipo de torturas suelen traer terribles consecuencias comandante Tsukino. Si acepta un consejo, busque su pista en otro lugar, este pobre hombre es un despojo humano en todo sentido.-reitera el facultativo.-con permiso.-y se aleja del lugar cerrando la puerta, deja solos a los agentes.

-¡No puede ser!.-desesperada Serena.-y mientras tanto ella haciendo daño…más daño…-balbucea, camina hacia la cama y mira al enfermo con un mundo de dolor y pena en su rostro, el estado lamentable la enternece de una forma tan poco usual, el valor de este chico que cumplió con su deber hasta el extremo la hace sentir que ella en un momento de vacilación no siguió el ejemplo de Mamoru Chiba, que quizá si él hubiera estado en su lugar aquel momento en el gimnasio del "Park Hyatt Tokio", el agente Chiba no habría dudado de jalar el gatillo como ella dudó.-soy como ella después de todo…-dice Serena con rotundidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?.-añade Seiya.

-A que tenía razón su mensaje, soy como ella, como Fénix, hace un momento no me importaba más que la información que este hombre nos diera sobre ella, no me importaba él, fue un impulso y un momento, pero pasó, me hice como Fénix, solo me importaba el fin y no el medio, y aquí está este pobre chico que casi muere sufriendo por mi culpa y yo no era capaz de entenderlo…¡No quiero ser como ella Seiya! ¡No quiero que me importe solo un objetivo y olvidarme de las personas! ¡No!.-se niega la chica sujetando su cabeza, Serena no puede soportarlo mas y sale de la habitación haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener las lagrimas. En el fondo no pude evitar sentirse culpable por el destino de aquel pobre hombre, si no hubiese dudado en aquel momento nada de esto le hubiese ocurrido…

-Serena – dice la voz de Seiya tras ella.

-Es mi culpa Seiya – exasperada ella azotando un puño contra la pared – Si no hubiese dudado en asesinarla…ella jamás hubiera hecho esto…ese hombre es inocente Seiya, el no merecía sufrir de esa manera – las lagrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos azules – Nunca me lo perdonare Seiya…nunca – el aludido la mira conmovido y la abraza para tranquilizarla, ella corresponde al abrazo sollozando con fuerza.

-Culparte no es la solución Serena, no te atormentes mas – expresa el con voz suave .

-Te juro por la memoria de papá que lo que esa mujer hizo hoy no va a quedarse así, voy a vengar a Mamoru Chiba, y así muera en el intento, este horror terminará, voy a acabar con Fénix yo misma.-jura con terrible voz Serena Tsukino, el teléfono de Seiya suena y él se aleja a contestar, mientras las terribles palabras escritas con sangre danzan en la mente de la agente rubia con incesante eco…

_**"Yo soy la proyección de la mentira en que vives, júzgame y senténciame pero siempre estaré viviendo en ti"**_

-Serena…Mizuno, Meiou y las demás vienen para acá, al parecer encontraron datos muy interesantes, Setsuna dice que tiene una pista segura de quien en Fénix, pero que no lo dirá por teléfono sino que te mostrará.-una luz se enciende en el fondo de las pupilas azules.

-El tiempo de verla sin la máscara está más cerca…-dice con extraño tono la chica rubia, Seiya la deja entonces y sale porque su teléfono no cesa de sonar, Serena gira la cabeza y mira con compasión al pobre hombre en la cama, abre la puerta y entra en la habitación en semipenumbras en que solo se escucha el desesperante sonido intermitente que indica los débiles latidos los corazón del agente herido, una ternura infinita despierta en el alma buena por naturaleza de Serena Tsukino la vista del pobre hombre y acercándose a él lo sujeta de la mano, este contacto parece casi mágico, ya que al momento los ojos del inconsciente muchacho se abren, y se cruzan con las pupilas azules de Serena, es una mirada tan profunda y lacerante que la paraliza.

-Nakamura…-balbucea entre la mascarilla de oxígeno el policía herido presionando la mano de la chica.-So…Soushi Nakamura…-los ojos azules se clavan en ella, hasta que vencidos por el dolor se cierran de nuevo.

-¡Agente Chiba! ¡Agente Chiba!.-intenta aun sorprendida ella reanimarlo.-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdenme!.-llama ella, entra una enfermera.-El reacciono, breves momentos lo hizo.- la enfermera ya revisa los datos de los aparatos, el médico llega corriendo junto con Seiya.

-¿Serena que pasa?.-asustado el policía.

-El agente Chiba…reaccionó por unos momentos.-dice ella.

-Es imposible, nadie en su estado puede recobrar la consciencia así.-aterrado el Médico toma sus signos vitales.

-Lo hizo Seiya créeme.-apremia Serena.-me dijo unas palabras, solo un nombre…Soushi Nakamura.-dice ella.

-¿Soushi Nakamura?.-cuestiona Seiya.-si Mamoru se esforzó tanto por decirte ese nombre es porque es importante, cálmate, con todo el equipo aquí trabajaremos en eso.-dice él, Serena sigue mirando al joven enfermo y siente que su admiración hacia su valentía crece más y junto con esa misma admiración, el odio a quien provocó tanto dolor…Fénix.

Serena y Seiya entran en el departamento que las policía de la Prefectura de Saitama preparó para el equipo de la fuerzas especiales de Tokio, dentro de hayan ya todos los agentes, Taiki Kou con un parche en su frente, Haruka con el brazo vendado y Yaten Kou parece el menos afectado, las chicas y Motoki aguardan igualmente la llegada de sus jefes, cuando estos entran cesan las conversaciones.

-Bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿Quién revisó la escena del crimen?.-cuestiona Serena.

-Lo hice yo comandante, en ausencia de Mizuno me consideraba el más capacitado.-asiente Taiki Kou.-verdaderamente aterrador, se dio toda la calma del mundo para torturar a es pobre agente, rescaté lo más posible pero como siempre su trabajo ha sido impecable, ni una sola huella.-añade Taiki.

-No hace falta.-sonríe Setsuna.-sabemos quién es…¿Cierto Mizuno?.-dice ella al dirigirse a Ami.

-Cierto.-añade esta, los ojos se Serena relampaguean de dicha.

-Hablen ya. ¡Díganlo!.-alterada Serena golpea la mesa, su equipo la mira desconcertado.-lo lamento…es solo que entenderán mi desesperación.-se disculpa ella.

-Primero quiero que sepa que Mizuno y yo seguimos la pista por separado, yo en el hotel, ella en Okinawa, y todo nos lleva a la misma persona.-dice Setsuna, a una indicación suya Mina apaga las luces y la computadora de Ami conectada al proyector, proyecta las imágenes en la pared, al momento se plasman los rasgos de la bella mujer de cabello negro, Serena en medio de la oscuridad de la sala siente al momento que en verdad la han encontrado, esos ojos, esos malditos ojos que no la dejaban dormir desde que se cruzó con ellos, y algo, como un extraño dolor en su pecho al ver los rasgos de la mujer frente a ella…¿Es acaso…emoción?...¿porqué?

Yaten Kou escupe el café que toma y se atraganta, Motoki a su lado le ayuda a reponerse.

-¿Esto…es una broma?...-cuestiona Yaten Kou.-¿La belleza del hotel es…Fénix?.-incrédulo Yaten.

-Para que tengas cuidado con quien coqueteas de nuevo querido.-hiriente Minako del otro lado de la mesa responde a su novio.

-Aquí esta al fin el rostro sin máscara, esa mujer, es Fénix, conocida en el mundo normal como Rei-Hino Satsuma, heredera de la familia Ryukyu, magnates y nobles de Okinawa.-presenta Ami.-nosotros seguimos la pista en Okinawa, el fabricante de armas la está encubriendo, todos en la isla parecían hacerlo, los aldeanos, la gente de los hoteles, hasta los agentes de seguridad, eso me dio en que pensar, los únicos magnates de Okinawa son la familia Satsuma, investigando un poco me di cuenta de que la única heredera Satsuma viva era ella.-explica la peliazul.

-Corresponde con el perfil, mujer, entre 25 y 30 años, millonaria, complexión, color de ojos, acceso a armamento, equipo, y sobretodo su relación con Okinawa.-resume Makoto.

-Aino y yo por otro lado indagamos en el hotel, sabemos que Rei Hino-Satsuma es cliente frecuente del "Park Hyatt Tokio" se hospedaba allí desde hace años, otra coincidencia, siempre dije que el golpe a Minowara fue planeado con meticulosidad, tengo el registro de huéspedes y ahora sabemos que ella ocupaba la Suit Presidencia número 3 los días del ataque, que estuvo allí durante el mismo y que se fue al día siguiente.-muestra Setsuna las copias del registro del hotel en que ha subrayado el nombre, Serena los lee ávidamente.

-Además comandante, tenemos los videos de seguridad que Aino consiguió en que se le puede ver primero en su llegada…-muestra Ami con clips de su mouse, la mujer envuelta en abrigo negro llega al hotel seguida de su mayordomo.-siempre dije que no trabajaba sola.-sonríe la peliazul.

-Tenemos uno más que a alguien de esta sala va a asustar mucho…porfavor Ami.-dijo Minako y Ami mostró otro video en que se ve a la mujer de negro con Yaten Kou en el lobby del hotel en que los empleados cargan unas maletas negras para ella; Yaten palidece al recordar la escena…

_Flash back…_

_-¿De viaje?.-insinúa Rei._

_-De trabajo, ¿Ve a esos chicos junto a la escultura y a las jóvenes en la sala? Son mis compañeros de trabajo, cubriremos un evento.-dice él por darse importancia._

_-Ya entiendo el porqué del arma…¿Seguridad privada?.-cuestiona la joven de cabello negro._

_-Algo similar…¿Puedo preguntar qué lleva en esas maletas que es tan importante?.-dice Yaten, la desconocida sonríe._

_-Una colección de armas antiguas que uso en mis ratos libres para asesinar.-dice ella, Yaten la mira un momento y luego ambos estallan en una carcajada divertida._

_-Hermosa y además bromista.-termina el joven de cabello blanco.-Excelente combinación.-_

_Fin flash back…_

-Entonces no bromeaba…-aterrado suda frío el menor de los Kou al recordar la escena.

-Es más que gráfico, en esas maletas debió llevar el maldito arsenal con el que nos atacó.-furiosa Haruka.

-Como ven todo corresponde, y solo falta una, la más comprometedora creo yo.-anima Ami y aparece un nuevo video de seguridad en que un personaje muy conocido por ellos toca en la Suit No. 3 y el mayordomo le abre la puerta.

-Vaya vaya…Zafiro BlackMoon en escena, justo lo que nos hacía falta para terminar de ligar a Fénix con tan distinguida familia.-dictamina Seiya Kou.

-Algo mas…tengo un nombre que quizá nos ayude a prevenir el siguiente golpe, ahora que ya tiene rostro esa maldita, tenemos que empezar a pensar más rápido que ella, el día de ayer traspasó el límite de los permitido, atacó a uno de los nuestros, a un agente que solo cumplía con su deber, con gala de sadismo y crueldad lo torturó hasta lo imposible, y lo hizo por algo, deseaba información, ahora ese chico se debate en el hospital entre la vida y la muerte, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano me dijo dos palabras…Soushi Nakamura…-dice Serena, Ami al momento teclea el dato en su computadora.

-Hay cientos….-añade Ami.

-Cierra la búsqueda Mizuno, quizá Prefectura de Saitama.-apoya Taiki Kou y le retira la computadora a su aprendiz y la maneja él.-te lo dije…Soushi Nakamura, biólogo marino que trabaja en el acuario de Saitama, adinerado y acaudalado gracias a sus investigaciones sobre clonación de cetáceos.-dice Taiki y en la proyección aparece la fotografía de un hombre maduro de cabello blanco y anteojos.

-¿Qué querría alguien como Fénix de un biólogo marino?.-inquiere Michiru.

-No nos detendremos a averiguarlo Kaioh, ahora sabemos a quién buscar, ¿Dirección?.-

-Ómiya, en el barrio Nishi, uno de los más exclusivos de Saitama, tenemos el número .-explica Ami.

-Entonces qué esperamos…-apremia Serena.-los quiero divididos en grupos de dos comandando a un destacamento de la policía local, son serviciales pero no tiene la experiencia de nuestras fuerzas en Tokio, así que hay que ser cuidadosos, Kino, tu cuidarás a tu novio periodista, lo quiero con chaleco antibalas y cerca de ti todo el tiempo.-dice Serena, Makoto se cruza de brazos molesta al ver a Motoki.

-De nuevo el destino nos une.-le sonríe el rubio.

-Vamos, la prioridad es ahora la protección de Nakamura y su familia, sabemos de lo que es capaz Fénix, así que no quiero que haya otra pérdida civil.-dicta Seiya, todo el equipo se dispersa, Serena toma la hoja que Ami ha imprimido y mira la dirección.

-Ahora seré más veloz que tú Fénix…lo juro, y esta vez, si me topo contigo, no cometeré el error de dudar-acaba cargando su arma y saliendo apresuradamente de la oficina.

Una bellísima Luna llena alumbra el agua del mar cuyas olas se estrellan furiosas en los acantilados, cerca de la costa, un elegante restaurante se halla en la cima, un letrero luminoso anuncia el título "L`olive" uno de los más exclusivos restaurantes italianos de Saitama, algunos pocos automóviles de marcas renombradas se ven cerca del lugar, una música leve de orquesta y algunas personas que comen en las mesas, en una de esas mesas se haya esa noche cenando un hombre de traje negro y cabello blanco con anteojos, a su lado, ríe una pequeña de no más de doce años, de cabello negro y ojos morados, quien termina de comer su comida, la niña lleva un vaporoso vestido blanco.

-¿Ya es hora papito?.-cuestiona ella.

-No aun señorita impaciente, primero termina tu cena.-añade el hombre.

-Pero ya quiero mi pastel, todos los años es igual, mi regalo de cumpleaños es la cena y luego el pastel…¿Tendrá flores de dulce color morado?.-ilusionada la pequeña, el hombre ríe de buena gana.

-Hotaru, ayer las pedías de color rosa…¿Cómo cambiaste de idea?.-

-Es que me dijiste que el morado era el color favorito de mamá.-añade la niña, una nube de tristeza vela por segundos las facciones del apuesto hombre de cabello blanco, pero se recompone.

-Dijimos sin tristeza Hotaru, hoy es un día muy muy especial, así que…disfrutémoslo.-sonríe el hombre acariciando la mejilla de la niña, a lo lejos dos parejas terminan de bailar y regresan a sus asientos, frente a la mesa del Soushi Nakamura y su hija, un solitario comensal lee la carta del restaurante, cuando baja las hojas para darle vuelta a la página, se puede ver el bello rostro de una mujer de ojos morados que observa atentamente la cena de los Nakamura y esboza una sonrisa extrañamente sádica para un rostro tan hermoso…

-Te encontré Tomoe…-balbucea la mujer y sus ojos destellan malévolamente…

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

**Bueno, no actualizo seguido pero si constantemente, aquí está el siguiente cap, como ven cada vez se cierra más la búsqueda y las posibilidades de huir de Rei son menores, me he demorado porque la investigación es algo exhaustiva, Okinawa, la familia real Satsuma (que si existe) los nombres de las islas y todo eso, pero creo que valió la pena, deseo que este fic sea entre lo que hay en FF lo más creíble que se pueda aunque no deja de haber acción y fantasía claro, así que me remito de nuevo al juicio del lector para ello; para quienes votaban porque Darien muriera, no se vayan a molestar, habrán notado que era necesario que viviera para dos cosas, uno, avivar el odio de Serena y dos decirle el nombre clave de Tomoe; espero de verdad que este cap haya sido estructurado tan lógicamente que compense las acciones que vendrán después, ¿Será Rei capás de asesinar a Tomoe? ¿A Hotaru?...¿La detendrá la policía y al fin se encontrarán las dos hermanas?...yo ya sé exactamente lo que deseo que pase así que solo me queda darme tiempo de hacer el siguiente cap, gracias a todos por el apoyo, principalmente a Alex que me sigue apoyando en las escenas con Darien…amigo gracias por compartir tu talento.**

**Gracias también a:**

**AILEC: Por seguir leyendo la historia y por estar siempre que publico allí, me encanta que estés emocionada con ese encuentro de las hermanas pero créeme que quiero llevar ese momento hasta el extremo…gracias por el apoyo=)**

**FLOR DE LOTO: Hermanita, se nuevo igual de agradecida por tu incondicional apoyo y espero seguirte sorprendiendo con la personalidad de Fénix, conforme avance la investigación de la policía irás descubriendo mas "sorpresas" del pasado de Rei…TQM.**

**SUSY: Aunque sé que no estarás por aquí en un tiempo, sé que cuando leas esto me vas a abrumar de preguntas, y eso me encanta, sabes que eres mi mejor control de calidad amiga, y efectivamente, la policía y Serena están cada vez y cada vez mucho más cerca de descubrirla y atraparla…ese momento deseo que sea inolvidable, y tus deducciones, como siempre, acertadas…cuando leas esto espero estés satisfecha del trabajo de tu amix…=).**

**MALKAV: amiga, de nuevo tus palabras muy llenas de verdad, como vez Darien no muere porque aún le quedaban cosas por hacer, en cuando a lo que dices sobre Fénix, si ella disfrutará lo que hace, si su alma esta ya llena de sadismo, si por momentos olvida la venganza y comienza a ser en verdad malvada, espero que en el siguiente cap. se devele ese secreto psicológico de su personalidad, ya verás que abordaré aspectos muy interesantes de la mente de esta asesina, y ojalá sea de tu agrado, como siempre gracias por el apoyo.**

**XIME: Un verdadero honor haber recibido un review de una master del realismo como tú, jamás pensé que este cap mereciera ese premio, para mí la mejor señal de que no estuvo tan malo, me sentí como niño a quien le dieron una medalla, ¡Me habías dejado review! No sabes todo lo que eso significa para mí, y me motiva a seguirme esforzando en la calidad de la historia, gracias por tus palabras.**

**DORA SAN MOON: Me alegra tener nuevos lectores mas si son quienes de ordinario no leen historias de este tipo ya que eso es un reto, seguir manteniendo la calidad para que pasen por alto el género, orgullosa y feliz de que te guste la trama y espero contar con tu aprobación en cada cap. me seguiré superando. ¡Arigato!.**

**MARBEL: ¡Sumi masen! No pensé en verdad que fueras a llorar, lo siento, no era mi intención, créeme, se que en momentos me pasé pero es el corte de la trama y el personaje del policía torturado estaba en mi cabeza desde el inicio solo que no había hecho "Casting" y luego me decidí, espero compensarte con este cap y que veas que no soy TAN MALA, jajaja…gracias por tus palabras y venidas de ti para mi significan mucho mas, sabes que siempre agradeceré tu apoyo y el tiempo que te tomas para .**

**RUROUNISALAYER: Amiga, me haces sentir apenada, en verdad gracias por tus palabras, mas por decir que soy uno de los pocos autores que te han llegado a gustar, eso me anima y me da idea de que empiezo a lograr el objetivo de esta historia, aunque aun me falta mucho por mejorar, que bueno que te guste la personalidad de Rei-Fénix, es algo que pensé y trabajé mucho, ahora ya sabes más cosas de ella y en siguientes caps cuando la policía indague veremos un poco más de su historia, su formación y entrenamiento como Kunioichi y detalles de su psicología así que espero sean de tu agrado, gracias por tus palabras y apoyo.**

**CELINA: ¡Bienvenida a la escuela de Kunoichis!...lo único que debes hacer para pertenecer además de tener tu "LADO MALVADO" o "vena marciana" como dice Alex es que te guste la acción-drama-realismo, apoyar este tipo de fics y si es posible animarte a escribir alguno que se que algún día lo harás, una Phoenix Girl conoce a otra…gracias mil por el apoyo de siempre y por estar al pendiente de la historia a pesar de tus ocupaciones…¡Arigato y bienvenida!.**

**AMIGA ANONIMA: Me ha encantado tu comentario, la forma como entresacaste las frases chuscas que he querido poner a la historia para hacerla menos pesada siendo que ya de por sí es un reto que en FF una comunidad rosa y romántica alguien me lea, así que me ha encantado lo que dices y espero contar con tu apoyo en lo sucesivo y que sigas evaluando mi trabajo, aunque respeto el deseo de anonimato me gustaría mucho que dejaras un review con algún Nick para saber cómo darte las gracias, el que desees, y de nuevo gracias mil por el apoyo.**

**A TODOS LOS DEMAS LECTORES: Seguiré tratando de esforzarme y superarme capítulo con capítulo para demostrar que en FF no solo las historias románticas son dignas de leerse…Palabra de Phoenix Girl…=)**

**ATTE: **

**Leonor de Éboli**

**DIRECTORA DE LA ESCUELA PHOENIX GIRLS**

**DE FORMACION DE KUNOICHIS**

**¡Larga Vida a Mars!**


	8. Chapter 7: El Fénix de alas rotas

**Capítulo 7**

**El Fénix de alas rotas**

Souchi Nakamura miraba enternecido a su pequeña hijita terminar de comer su cena de cumpleaños, cuando el gerente del restaurante se acercó a él y le dijo:

-La sorpresa para su hija está lista Nakamura san, pueden pasar a la sala especial cuando lo deseen.-dijo este, el hombre de cabello blanco asintió, desde su lugar Rei lo vio tomar a la niña de la mano y desaparecer en los pasillos del lujoso restaurante, la joven bajó la carta y se tocó un minúsculo micrófono que llevaba oculto en la oreja.

-Shotaro, se retiraron ya, ¿Los ves?.-dice ella.

-_Los veo Hino sama, están en la sala especial, la niña está feliz por su pastel_.-dice la voz del mayordomo.

-Perfecto, avísame cuando la niña salga y pueda entrar a hacer lo mío.-determina ella.-por ningún motivo la quiero cerca cuando esto ocurra, y encárgate de alejarla y ponerla a salvo hasta que llegue la policía, sea como sea ella no tiene la culpa del monstruo que es su padre ni de sus culpas-

-De acuerdo Hino sama…le avisaré…-dice la voz, un mesero se acerca a la chica a pedir su orden.

-Solo un whisky, me iré rápido.-dice la joven y el mesero se retira a cumplir la orden.

Por las calles de la ciudad de Saitama van en terrible alarde de sirenas las patrullas del departamento de policía, un desfile de más de treinta patrullas y más que se unen a ellas en el camino que hay entre la zona centro de Saitama y Ómiya, en el barrio Nishi, la patrulla que va a la cabeza con Serena y el jefe Ekiwida de la policía de Saitama es manejada por Seiya, llegan al fin a la zona de mansiones que ocupa el barrio más exclusivo de la prefectura, la seguridad del lugar no impide el paso al contingente, este se detiene en la entrada del cancel de una bellísima residencia, y Ekiwida baja y se anuncia por el interfón.

-Departamento de Policía, buscamos al señor Nakamura.-dice este.

-_Nakamura sama no está en casa, demás alguien como mi jefe jamás tendría nada que ver con la policía, de modo que creo que esto es una burda confusión oficial y le aconsejo regresar, tengo orden de no abrir ni dar información a nadie_-se oye la respuesta dentro, el policía de Saitama mira a Serena, ésta furiosa lo aparta y es ella quien habla.

-¡Escuche esto sea quien sea! ¡Su jefe puede estar en grave peligro, una asesina lo busca para matarlo y Usted no quiere decirnos dónde está por seguir ordenes estúpidas!.-lanza Serena, el policía la mira azorado de su reacción y Seiya sonriente.-así que si valora en algo su integridad y la de su jefe, le doy un minuto para decirnos en dónde está o si no derribaré con las patrullas el cancel, lo arrestaré y le sacaré la información al estilo de la policía de Tokio.-lanza totalmente amenazante ella, Seiya la mira sorprendido, hay momentos como este en que el mismo agente Kou no sabe de dónde saca Serena tanta decisión y fortaleza, si el jefe Tsukino era disciplinado y tenaz ciertamente no tenía la fiereza que los ojos de Serena destellaban ahora…del otro lado del interfón se escucha el más absoluto silencio, las patrullas que llegan después se detienen, algunos miembros del equipo bajan de las patrullas ya, Serena mira su reloj con desesperación evidente, hasta que se escucha el sonido de la puerta electrónica al ser abierta y aparece ante ellos un correcto hombre vestido de traje; Serena se acerca a él.

-Mi señor está celebrando el cumpleaños de la señorita Hotaru en el "L'olive", como hace cada año, esta es la dirección, por favor, si pueden evitar que algo malo les pase a él o a la niña, háganlo, sé que él estaba temeroso de algo desde hace días, pero no lograba saber exactamente de qué.-dice el anciano alargando a Serena la tarjeta, ella la toma.

-Gracias…le juro que haremos todo por protegerlos.-dice ella.-¡Tenemos la dirección! ¡Sígannos a discreción y al llegar establezcan un perímetro!.-grita la rubia policía entrando en la patrulla y saliendo esta a toda velocidad seguida del resto del contingente.

Dentro del restaurante Rei Hino-Satsuma termina su copa de whisky, cuando el sonido en su oreja la alerta.

-_Señorita, la pequeña ha salido al parecer va al tocador, la he visto entrar, Tomoe está solo, tiene cinco minutos, trataré de entretener a la pequeña para que haga su trabajo y salga lo más pronto posible_, _es la tercera puerta de los cubículos especiales a la izquierda_-

-Entendido Shotaro.-termina la chica, saca un billete de su bolso y lo deja en la mesa, pero en lugar de salir se dirige hacia él área interior, algunos meseros vienen y van, entra al fin al lugar en que están las salas especiales, nadie se ve por los pasillos hasta que un hombre con uniforme del establecimiento se dirige a ella.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo señorita?.-dice el hombre.

-Lo lamento caballero, me perdí, ¿Sería mucho pedir que me mostrara el camino de regreso?.-dice ella con voz ingenua, el empleado sonríe galante a la bella joven.

-Sígame.-dice y se adelanta, de pronto la mujer se retira el broche que aprisionaba sus cabellos negros y un filo puntiagudo brilla con la luz del lugar, de un estudiado movimiento lo entierra en la pierna del mesero que cae fulminado por efecto de algún extraño tósigo, la chica lo sostiene y lo arrastra a un lado del lugar, luego llega a donde sabe que está Tomoe abre la puerta y la cierra tras de sí, el hombre que encendía las velas de cumpleaños en el pastel mira a la mujer que ha entrado extrañado, ella sonríe y abriendo su gabardina negra extrae de su espalda uno de sus "Ninjato" (sables cortos) y se acerca a él.

-Al fin te encontré Souchi Tomoe.-dice ella caminando con decisión hacia él, el hombre palidece y se pega a la pared de la habitación, la chica blande el arma con movimientos circulares y mira al tipo con ojos amenazantes, luego se detiene y levanta la manga de su gabardina a la altura del codo mostrando la cicatriz alargada en su brazo.

-Fujimoto…-balbucea sudando el hombre de cabello blanco.-¡No tuve opción! ¡Me amenazaron con la vida de mi familia!.-se excusa Tomoe.

-¡¿Y acaso tienes la menor idea de lo que le hiciste a la mía?!.-espeta la chica furiosa.-para tu desgracia Tomoe, en este juego, yo soy la justicia y tus argumentos no funcionan.-sentencia ella.-dame los datos.-amenaza ella y el tembloroso hombre lleva la mano a su cuello del que pende un dije cuadrado el cual con mano temblorosa deposita en el filo del arma, la asesina lo toma en su enguantada mano.

-¿Me perdonarás la vida ahora hija de Fujimoto?.-se atreve el aterrado Tomoe, ella por toda respuesta levanta la espada corta en alto y Tomoe cierra los ojos…

La pequeña Hotaru sale del baño de damas cuando un hombre anciano de traje la detiene del brazo.

-¿Quién es Usted? ¿Qué desea?.-dice la niña mirando al desconocido.

-Solo quería mostrarte algo muy lindo…dime…¿Acaso es tu cumpleaños hoy?.-sonriente se agacha Shotaro al nivel de la pequeña, esta lo mira con desconfianza.-porque tengo un regalo para ti.-

-Déjeme…yo no lo conozco, papá dice que no debo hablar con gente extraña.-se retira la niña, el anciano la sujeta del brazo, un empleado del lugar se acerca a ellos.

-¿Está todo bien pequeña?.-dice el hombre, Shotaro al verlo se levanta del suelo, pero la niña ha corrido ya por el pasillo, el empleado lo mira dudoso y luego toma un radio que lleva en su bolso.-Seguridad…emergencia en el área de…-pero no puede terminar porque una patada certera del anciano con una agilidad muy impropia de su edad y complexión le dá en el rostro y lo tumba al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Demonios la niña!.-reacciona Shotaro corriendo por el pasillo.

Hotaru llega corriendo al salón privado en que la espera su Padre, abre la puerta, y sus ojos morados se quedan petrificados de espanto ante la escena, una mujer de negro de un solo tajo rebana el cuello de su padre que cae entre chorros de sangre sobre la mesa sobre su pastel de cumpleaños.

-¡Otou san!.-grita aterrorizada la niña y corre hacia el cuerpo sin vida del hombre abrazándose a él, los ojos de Rei Hino contemplan a la niña, el grito desgarrador que lanzó la hacen quedar petrificada, aún tiene el rostro manchado de sangre y los ojos muy abiertos, Hotaru llora abrazada de su padre cuando escucha el sonido metálico del arma que cae al suelo, la niña mira como la mujer que ha asesinado a su padre cae de rodillas en el suelo con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas…

-Gran Kami…no por favor…no lo mismo que me hicieron a mí…-dice Rei mirando llorosa a la niña.-pequeña…perdóname…yo…yo…habría dado mi vida porque no vieras esto…-dice la mujer de cabello negro, luego alarga la mano a Hotaru que aterrorizada se hace a un lado.

-Tu…tu mataste a mi Padre…-balbucea llorosa la niña, en ese momento llega al lugar Shotaro y entra.

-Señorita Rei, se escuchan a lo lejos sirenas de policía, debemos salir de aquí.-apremia el mayordomo sujetando a su señorita por el hombro, esta lo rechaza con furia.

-¡Déjame! ¡Te dije que mantuvieras a la niña fuera de esto!.-le espeta furiosa.

-Hubo complicaciones, pronto tendremos aquí a la seguridad del restaurante, vámonos ya o la atraparán.-apremia el anciano, Rei se levanta y se aproxima a la niña que sigue abrazada del cadáver de su Padre, pero no puede hacer más porque de improviso Shotaro la empuja con fuerza y ambos caen hacia afuera del lugar rompiendo el vidrio de la ventana, la alarma de seguridad del "L'olive" empieza a sonar y se confunde con el sonido de las patrullas que llegan ya al lugar, en el prado en que han caído entre vidrios se levanta Rei.

-¡Porqué lo hiciste!.-le espeta a Shotaro aventándolo.

-Porque era la única forma de hacerla reaccionar, pronto tendremos sobre nosotros a todo el departamento de policía, debemos irnos ahora.-se disculpa el anciano, la chica parece aún ausente.

-Dejaría que me atraparan…lo merezco…lo que le hice a esa niña es imperdonable.-dice ella, entonces el anciano tiene un gesto muy impropio de él y le lanza una terrible bofetada que saca la sangre de su labio lanzándola hacia atrás, ella lo mira extrañada.

-¡Quiere dejar de culparse y reaccionar de una vez! ¡Ni yo ni Kennedy ni Gyoko san la entrenamos para esto! ¡Cuando me pidió entrenarla dijo que llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias! ¡No me haga pensar que no es digna de ser Fujimoto!.-ruge Shotaro mirando a la chica, Rei le lanza una mirada amenazante y respira entrecortadamente poniéndose de pié.-la hija de Keitaro y Akane Fujimoto no se dejaría atrapar tan fácil, además, si lo hace…¿Quién buscaría a la señorita Usagi?.-el solo nombre de su hermana desaparecida hace a Rei salir de su paroxismo.

-Usagi…es verdad…no puedo rendirme aún.-dice la joven limpiando la sangre que corre de su labio con el dorso de su mano.

-No podremos escapar tan fácil señorita, las patrullas rodearán el lugar.-explica Shotaro mirando hacia abajo del acantilado en la cima del cual estaba el restaurante.-tienen rodeada la zona.-

-Entonces lo haremos por el único lugar que no estará rodeado.-observa la chica mirando hacia atrás.

-¿El mar?.-termina Shotaro comprendiendo.

-A ti nadie te busca aún, así que puedes escabullirte mejor, déjame el escape a mí y nos vemos en el hotel en dos horas, si no llego, regresa a casa, pon el dinero a nombre de quien te dije, rescata la carta y huye.-termina ella.

-Kennedy llamó, Etoo dice que la policía lo interrogó y que ya no es seguro regresar a Izenajima.-explica Shotaro, ella frunce el ceño.

-No importa, ya encontraremos una salida…vámonos.-dice ella, Shotaro asiente con la cabeza y se aleja por los prados de las afueras del restaurante, mientras Rei saltando apoyada en la pared con una serie de acrobacias al parecer muy estudiadas sube al techo del lugar y su sombra se pierde entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Serena y su equipo bajan de las patrullas.

-¡Rodeen el perímetro! ¡No quiero que nadie que esté dentro escape!.-grita ella.-¡Kino, Kaioh, Tenou se hacen cargo aquí! ¡Nadie entra y nadie sale sin mi permiso!-ordena ella, las tres policías corren ya y con gritos de mando coordinan a las fuerzas de Saitama.-¡El resto viene conmigo!.-dice ella sacando su arma, seguida de Motoki con su chaleco antibalas y cámara lista, asi como de Seiya y del jefe Ekiwida suben la escalinata que conduce al peñasco en el que se haya el restaurante, al llegar irrumpen en el lugar cuando gritos de espanto de todos los comensales, la orquesta deja de tocar cuando los uniformados con rifles de alto poder llegan al lugar.

-¡Aino, Yaten se hacen cargo de la seguridad aquí!-moviliza Serena a su equipo ordenando con su mano derecha, la policía Rubia y el joven de cabello plateado coordinan a las fuerzas especiales que se apostan en todas las ventanas.

-¡Operativo de seguridad! ¡Manténganse quietos en sus lugares y con las manos en la nuca!.-grita Yaten a las personas que obedecen la orden. Serena se dirige al encargado del lugar mostrando su placa.

-Departamento de Policía de Tokio, operativo de seguridad, necesitamos saber dónde está Souchi Nakamura, es urgente.-dice ella, el empleado duda en responder.-¡Que acaso no me escuchó! ¡Ese hombre y su hija pueden estar en peligro!.

-Obedezca a la comandante gerente, esto es de vida o muerte.-apoya Ekiwida, el hombre tembloroso busca en el libro de registro de reservaciones y con voz cortada dice.

-Sala…sala especial número tres, por el pasillo a la izquierda…-Serena seguida de Seiya, Motoki, Setsuna y los dos forenses con un destacamento entran en los pasillos, algunos empleados y meseros aterrorizados gritan y se pegan a la pared obedeciendo la orden de los policías de permanecer quietos, llegan al fin al área de salas privadas.

-Ekiwida, controle el desalojo de las demás salas.-ordena Serena, el comandante de Saitama asiente y con algunos hombres entra en las salas privadas del restaurante en las que comienza a sacar a los comensales que disfrutaban de su cena mientras Serena con su equipo se acerca a la puerta número 3, sostiene su arma y con la mano sudorosa sujeta la cerradura.-Nadie dispara sin mi orden.-dice ella, Ami, Taiki, Seiya y Setsuna asienten con la cabeza mientras Motoki permanece detrás de Taiki; al fin ella abre la puerta y apunta con el arma, tras ella entran los demás policías, pero todos se quedan aterrorizados de la terrible escena que a sus ojos se presenta, encima de la mesa con el pastel de cumpleaños se haya el decapitado cuerpo de un hombre de cabello blanco y abrazado a él una niña de doce años llorando desconsolada con su vestido blanco empapado de sangre.

-Por todos los infiernos…esto es aberrante.-dice el periodista rubio y ni siquiera él atina a enfocar su cámara a la escena del crimen, el impacto de lo que a sus ojos se ofrece es demasiado fuerte. Serena baja el arma y su mano tiembla de ira.

-Maldita…lo hizo de nuevo…-dice furiosa, luego sus ojos se fijan en la ventana rota y corre hacia afuera, mira ávidamente el prado del patio pero no encuentra a nadie, busca luego entre los matorrales apuntando con su arma; dentro Ami ya se acerca a la niña e intenta sujetarla del hombro, Hotaru se hace a un lado aterrorizada.

-Pequeña…tranquila, somos de la policía, vas a estar bien.-dice la chica de cabello azul mostrando su placa, la niña parece empezar a tenerle confianza.

-Por todos los dioses, como alguien se pudo atrever a hacer esto delante de la niña-se queja su lado Taiki.

-Es complejo y muy inesperado, se supone que luego del análisis de su perfil algo semejante le debió pasar a ella de pequeña…entonces porqué repetirlo.-desconcertada Setsuna, Ami abraza ya a la pequeña de cabello negro e intenta sacarla del lugar, la niña se resiste y llora llamando a su Padre pero la joven peliazul consigue sacarla, esto es la señal para que Setsuna y Taiki empiecen a trabajar, el forense se quita una mochila que lleva al hombro y alarga unos guantes de látex a Setsuna mientras Motoki tomas las fotografías aún impactado y tembloroso.

Serena que sigue afuera toma el radio.

-¡Kino quiero que la busquen por todo el lugar ahora!.-dice ella.

-_Así será comandante, peinaremos la zona hasta dar con ella, si es que tiene la mala idea de intentar escapar_.-acaba Makot y corta.

-No podría escapar por otro lugar, esto es un acantilado, a no ser…a no ser…-añade mirando hacia arriba, Seiya sale también al patio mirando los vidrios destrozados, se agacha al suelo y con sus dedos toca unas gotas de sangre y vidrios manchados de rojo.

-Está herida, definitivo salió por aquí.-añade Seiya Kou.

-Sé donde está…¡Seiya sé dónde está!.-grita Serena con un nuevo brío en su voz.-¡Envía un destacamento! ¡Va por el techo!.-dice ella y ya sube a un árbol cercano.

-¡Serena qué vas a hacer!.- aterrado Seiya.

-Atraparla, solo pudo ir al techo, ordena que suban a darme refuerzos.-dice Serena colocando su pistola en su saco y subiendo, al fin llega a la copa del árbol y con agilidad salta sobre el techo del lugar, cae de cuclillas.

-¡Serena! ¡No hagas una estupidez! ¡Espera a los refuerzos!.-grita Seiya-maldita sea…¡Aquí Kou! ¡Quiero un escuadrón de fuerzas especiales en la sala número 3 ahora!.-dice y luego sube también al árbol, Serena camina ya por el techo del restaurante, con algunas gárgolas de adorno que le daban el aspecto típico de una construcción italiana del renacimiento, todo es sombras, debajo se ven las luces de las patrullas y se escucha su sonido así como el de las olas de la bahía al romper con las piedras del acantilado; Serena avanza con paso sigiloso apuntando a todos lados.

-¡Fénix! ¡Sé que estás aquí en algún lugar!.-grita.-¡Recibí tu mensaje!.-grita la joven rubia, un sonido de pasos a su espalda la hace girar apuntando, pero solo ve una sombra que fugazmente pasa y dispara, sin embargo el tiro ha dado en una de las gárgolas de piedra derribando su cabeza, Serena respira entrecortadamente.-¡Estás rodeada y no vas a escapar! ¡no hay otro lugar a donde ir!.-dice Serena.

-¿Quieres apostar chica policía?.-escucha ella la voz que resonaba en sus tímpanos con extrañas vibraciones, hasta que una de las sombras que parecía ser otra gárgola se levanta y el perfil de una mujer de cabello largo se recorta en la silueta de la luna en cuarto menguante, la mano de Serena tiembla de nuevo aunque no la puede ver bien ya que la oscuridad es total y esa extraña sensación de desear dispararle y que sus manos no respondan a la orden de su cerebro tal como pasó en el gimnasio del Hotel la invade otra vez.-Aun no llega nuestro momento…veo que no has reunido la fuerza suficiente para disparar, creí que con el mensaje del policía torturado bastaría pero al parecer necesitas una provocación mas-dice la sombra lejana, Serena furiosa recuerda al agente Chiba, su valor, su esfuerzo por advertirle, y entonces cerrando los ojos dispara, las cosas pasan en fracciones de segundo, Seiya llega al techo del lugar cuando escucha el disparo, y este al parecer ha dado en el blanco porque la sombra negra cae al vacío hasta el mar, Serena se ha quedado petrificada en su lugar con el arma humeante.

-¡Serena! ¡Le disparaste!.-grita Seiya, ella mueve temblorosa la mano hasta que el arma cae al suelo y se precipita hacia la orilla del techo del lugar mirando hacia abajo, las olas del mar se estrellan furiosas en los acantilados y solo se ve la espuma, los ojos ansiosos de Serena buscan ver el cuerpo sin vida de la asesina flotando, pero no descubren nada, el destacamento llega al fin al techo del lugar y se despliega, Seiya se acerca a ella.

-Le disparé Seiya…sé que la bala le dio.-dice la rubia.

-Calma…si la mataste encontraremos el cuerpo…-Seiya toma la radio.-¡Haruka Aquí Kou! ¡Pidan helicópteros con reflectores! ¡Quiero grupos de búsqueda submarina! ¡Serena hirió a Fénix y cayó al mar!.-dice por el radio, los ojos azules de la rubia siguen buscando con mirada penetrante entre las olas del mar, hasta que con la agudeza que la caracteriza se centran en un punto casi invisible en la lejanía del mar oscuro.

-¡Allá! ¡Seiya allá!-grita ella, el policía de cabello negro no puede ver nada aún, pero Serena corre hacia uno de los policías y le quita unos binoculares, enfoca la vista y se los pasa a Seiya…este mira en la dirección fijada y nota un punto negro que avanza entre las olas.-está viva…la maldita está viva, te lo dije.-furiosa Serena que ahora camina en dirección opuesta.

-¡Espera Serena qué vas a hacer!.-la detiene Seiya.

-Buscarla por toda la maldita ciudad, sé que está herida, lo sé…y la voy a encontrar.-dictamina la rubia.

Shotaro espera ansioso en la habitación de un hotel en uno de los barrios más populares de la prefectura de Saitama, va y viene frotando ansioso sus manos.

-Gran Kami, nunca debí haberla dejado ir sola, no en el estado en que se hallaban sus nervios….mi señor Keitaro, señora Akane, que sus espíritus protejan a la señorita Rei-murmura la oración el fiel mayordomo, luego tomando su celular marca un número pregrabado.

-¿Kennedy? Es Shotaro, tenemos un problema, Rei sama desapareció.-dice el angustiado hombre.

-_Eso sí es un problema Shotaro amigo, acá las cosas no van muy bien, intenta buscar a Fénix y si no la encuentras llámame, Gyoko y yo te ayudaremos a encontrarla…-_responde una voz con marcado acento extranjero y luego cuelga, en la lejana isla de Izenajima, en el palacio-mansión de la familia Satsuma, un hombre alto y fornido, que viste el uniforme de la milicia estadounidense, con cabello rubio en que empezaban a marcarse unos hilos de plata en sus sienes, cuelga el teléfono y mira preocupado hacia la ventana, la mujer de cabello negro recogido al estilo de las antiguas "Geishas" con un kimono amarillo se acerca al hombre, a pesar de que la mujer parece ser de edad madura, aún conserva los rasgos de la indiscutible belleza que debió poseer de joven, posa su mano en el hombro del alto extranjero.

-¿Pas algo malo cierto Alex?.-cuestiona la mujer japonesa, el hombre rubio toma la mano de su esposa y la besa.

-No puedo ocultarte nada cariño…es…es…-duda el militar.

-¿Es Reiko?.-angustiada la mujer.

-Shotaro dice que desapareció, escapó del último trabajo pero no la encuentra.-rectifica el estadounidense, la mujer se abraza del pecho fuerte del militar y una lágrima se desliza por sus mejillas pálidas, la fuertes manos del soldado limpian la lágrima.-no lo hagas Gyoko, porfavor no rompas la regla de no tener lazos de cariño con nuestros discípulos, cuando Shotaro nos pidió entrenarla ambos sabíamos lo que deseaba hacer, las consecuencias, y el desenlace de su plan, sabíamos que en su venganza llegaría a la autodestrucción, como todos los que nos dedicamos a matar…y sabías que los sentimientos en este juego no dejan nada bueno…-con voz ronca el estadounidense.

-No debes hablar así Alex…sé que tu también la quieres, luego de lo que nos pasó…de perder a nuestra hija…Reiko se volvió casi nuestra razón de vida, aunque finjamos ser profesionales y portarnos solo como sus maestros, los dos la queremos, así como Shotaro, ayudamos a formar un máquina de muerte sin remordimientos ni sentimientos, pero en el intento perdimos los nuestros…Alex…si mi Reiko no aparece, iré a buscarla yo misma.-decida la mujer japonesa.

-Tranquila, es Fénix, tiene la fuerza del mejor peleador de artes marciales, la inteligencia de una Kuniochi y la estrategia del mejor elemento del escuadrón SWAT, confiemos en ella.-apoya el militar a su mujer y la abraza.

Los primeros rayos del sol alumbran las calles de Ómiya, capital de la prefectura de Saitama, la vida en el agitado distrito portuario comenzaba muy temprano y personas iban y venían por todos lados, en los muelles los barcos comenzaban a ser cargados y se escuchaba el sonido de la maquinaria, por la calle se veía avanzar con dificultad evidente la silueta de una mujer que se sujetaba el hombro, cruzó la calle y entró en uno de los baños de una gasolinera, la misma actividad de la vida en la ciudad hacía que la figura de la mujer de cabello negro pasara desapercibida, entró en el baño y de la parte de atrás de su gabardina, llevando su mano a la espalda sacó un sable corto con el que atrancó la puerta, comprobó por si misma que los demás cubículos del baño estuvieran desocupados abriendo la puerta con una patada, al parecer a esas horas de la mañana no había nadie, una vez que se supo sola, se acercó a los lavabos y se quitó la gabardina negra, la cual aún estaba algo húmeda, luego se quita la camiseta negra y se queda solo con su sujetador, mira en el espejo del baño la herida terrible en su hombro izquierdo la cual sangra aun en abundancia.

-Maldita chica policía, reaccionaste cuando menos lo deseaba…parece que la provocación dio resultado…mas del esperado, esto hace interesante nuestro próximo encuentro.-dice Rei y se toca la herida que parece profunda, sube su pierna al lavabo, levanta un poco la tela de su pantalón y extrae un "Kaiken" (cuchillo pequeño) con el cual con lujo de estoicismo hace un corte en la herida de su hombro hasta que extrae la bala la cual cae entre borbotones de sangre a la encimera del lavabo con metálico sonido, ella lava lo mejor que puede la incisión a pesar del ardor, después la joven jadeante se mira ahora en el espejo, se retira una cinta negra que lleva a la cintura y con ella venda como puede su hombro haciendo un nudo en él, luego recoge su blusa negra y se la pone, unas perlas de sudor invaden su frente y su respiración es agitada y desigual, se siente caliente, quizá tenga temperatura…una risa sádica la saca de su abstracción, ella gira hacia atrás con el Kaiken a punto para ser lanzado contra quien así ríe.

-_No estoy detrás Reiko Fujimoto_.-dice la voz, ella regresa hacia el lugar del que sale la voz y mira aterrorizada a su propio reflejo en el espejo del baño que cruzada de brazos le habla.-_estoy dentro de ti…-_

-Tu otra vez …-se dice la chica al mirar hablar a su reflejo y se frota la frente caliente y sudorosa.-¡Lárgate!.-le espeta ella como si su presencia fuera familiar.

-_O no Reiko querida, eso desearías, pero no lo haré, menos en este momento que tienes el alma tan llena de dudas, es por esa niña, ¿Cierto? La hija de Tomoe, el que ella te viera matarlo te causó estas dudas_.-dice la mujer del reflejo exactamente igual a ella.

-¡Cállate! ¡No me hables de eso! ¡Me siento sucia, vil, ruin, escoria!...le hice a esa niña lo mismo que me hicieron a mí…-una lágrima escapa de los ojos púrpuras de la chica, una risa siniestra del reflejo es la respuesta.

-_¿Remordimientos tú Reiko?...eso no va con nosotras, definitivamente no._-

-Dije que te calles y te largues, que salgas de mi cabeza, siempre que tomas el control todo sale mal, todo es muerte y dolor, desde que llegaste a mi vida, desde que te comencé a ver y a escuchar tus absurdos consejos me volví el monstruo que soy…-dolida la joven.

-_Ahora tengo yo la culpa…_-

-¡La tienes! ¡La tienes! ¡Tu me llevas a cometer actos tan abominables como lo que le acabo de hacer a esa niña! ¡Yo no quería…no quería!.-

-_Te equivocas en culparme Reiko, ¿Y sabes por qué? porque tú y yo somos una sola, tu deseabas hacerlo, nada te iba a detener, cada acto que pretendes culparme a mí, cada acción sádica, monstruosa o…abominable como tú la llamas, la muerte de cada Minowara, la de los anteriores a ellos, la tortura del policía y la muerte de Tomoe las disfrutaste tanto como yo…¡Somos la misma persona Reiko! ¡Tú y Fénix! ¡Somos una!_.-grita riéndose el reflejo.

-¡Mientes! ¡Tu tienes la culpa de lo que hago! ¡Yo no quería! ¡No quería!.-grita la chica.

-_Somos una…somos una…-_repite el reflejo con su tétrica e igual voz.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!.-dice la Rei tapándose los oídos, la risa del reflejo la exaspera totalmente.-¡Dije que te callaras! ¡Calla maldita! ¡Sal de mi cabeza!.-ruge desesperada y cerrando el puño con un grito horrible golpea con su puño el espejo el cual se parte, pero en cada pedazo del cascado espejo se reproduce de nuevo la figura de negro que se ríe de ella. Con el rostro crispado de ira levanta la gabardina del suelo, se la pone, quita el sable de la puerta, lo guarda de nuevo en su espalda y sale dando tumbos del baño de la gasolinera.

En el muelle, cerca de unos barcos de carga, entre hombres uniformados con casco de protección que conducen maquinaria de carga y grúas, destaca un joven de traje azul y casco amarillo que con un block comprueba algunas cosas escribiendo en él, al fin la carga llega al barco y el chico sonríe, se quita el casco y el sol de la mañana da de lleno en su rostro, el cabello plateado destella con brillos intensos y el joven grita por un altavoz que lleva en su cinto.

-¡Buen trabajo chicos, tendremos el record de carga de un barco en todo Saitama, quizá en todo Japón!.-grita el joven mientras los trabajadores ríen, luego se encamina por el muelle saludando a todas las personas con quien se cruza hasta las oficinas administrativas que se hayan en la costa, entra y saluda a la secretaria.

-Buen día Saya…-dice el joven con cortesía, la bella secretaria cuelga el teléfono y mira con ojos soñadores al guapo joven.

-Buen día Nataku sama.-dice la chica de cabello rubio.

-Anúnciame con Miyazaki sama.-pide el joven.

-Que serio Nataku…no te apareces en la oficina por semanas y cuando vienes solo es a hablar con el jefe…¿Acaso no tienes algo de qué hablar conmigo?-insinuante la joven se acerca a él, el chico sonríe.

-Perdóname Saya sama, pero llevo dos días sin dormir cargando un barco, terminé ya y quiero ir a casa a dormir, solo eso.-añade el chico cortante, la joven secretaria lo mira algo molesta y regresa a anunciar por el teléfono al chico.

-El jefe dice que pases.-cortante y fingiendo trabajar, pero cuando el joven peliplateado desaparece por la puerta, ella suspira hondo.

-¡Nataku muchacho! Pasa pasa…¿En qué puedo servirte?.-dice el anciano.

-Las tres gabarras están cargadas y listas señor.-dice el chico alargándole el block con los datos, en hombre se ajusta las gafas y mira los datos impresionado.

-¿En solo dos días Nataku?.-

-Todo está en orden señor, los chicos trabajaron duro, además tuvimos inspección gubernamental y todo salió bien, conservaremos el registro un año mas.-sonríe Nataku dándole a su jefe el holograma del gobierno que acreditaba al establecimiento como seguro, el anciano sonríe y se acerca al chico, lo abraza con fuerza.

-¡Gracias por todo muchacho! Desde que llegaste al negocio todo ha marchado bien, eres el mejor ingeniero que pude contratar.-sonríe el jefe.

-Usted me ayudó cuando más lo necesité, no voy a olvidar eso nunca, solo correspondo a su amistad y apoyo.-sonríe el chico de cabello plateado.

-Te daré un bono extra con el cual seguramente podrás terminar de pagar tu bote, lo mereces, ahora que seas dueño de tu propio barco seguramente te irás a navegar por el mundo con alguna chica guapa.-dice el anciano palmeando la fuerte espalda del joven que sonríe forzadamente.

-Agradezco su gesto Miyazaki sama, pero no he pedido vacaciones.-dice él.-el trabajo me distrae y me gusta, en cuanto a lo de una chica…no lo creo…-dice Nataku.

-Porqué no…eres joven, exitoso, apuesto, cualquier chica estaría feliz de que te fijaras en ella, Saya al menos no se cuida de ocultar lo mucho que le gustas.-añade el anciano refiriéndose a su guapa secretaria, el chico lo mira algo incómodo.-¿Porqué no pensar en una chica muchacho?.-

-Le diré porqué Miyazaki sama…es complicado pero…siempre que inicio algo con una chica todas me pareces demasiado…simples, mamá me decía que tengo el síndrome de redentor, que deseo salvar a las personas, en cierto modo es verdad, y en mis relaciones con las mujeres es igual, espero encontrar a una chica, a alguien que me necesite, a alguien a quien proteger, a alguien a quien…salvar.-termina el chico con tono soñador.-se que es extraño Miyazaki sama, pero creo tener derecho a soñar.-comenta el e cabello plateado.

-Nataku hijo, a tu edad, todo sueño es disculpable, si esperas a tu princesa encantada a quien liberar de un dragón, tienes derecho a hacerlo.-acaba el anciano.-y ahora, tómate unos días libres y descansa que no ha sido para menos, y cuando quieras…-acaba el anciano alargando unas llaves.-el bote es tuyo.-Nataku sonríe y toma las llaves.

-Gracias señor-termina Nataku saliendo de la oficina y se aleja, se despide parcamente de la secretaria e ignora sus coqueteos, luego sale al muele y camina silbando una tonada de moda y jugando con las llave de su nuevo bote, después se pierde rumbo a la ciudad.

Rei Hino-Satsuma camina sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad, a veces su paso cansino la delata y va a caer al suelo, pero se detiene de las paredes y de los postes, la luz del sol la molesta y sigue sudando y jadeando, una de esas veces que se detiene junto a un mostrador de una tienda departamental de nuevo aparece el reflejo en el vidrio.

-_No puedes huir de mi Reiko, tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de eso_.-dice la voz de su reflejo, ella asustada se hace hacia atrás y choca con un hombre de portafolios.

-Señorita, tenga más cuidado.-dice el hombre, pero ella no responde, se sujeta el hombro y camina sin rumbo otra vez, cruza la calle entre el tumulto de gente hasta el parque principal de la prefectura de Saitama, en el cual comienza a caminar, el calor parece insoportable, se acerca a la fuerte y tomando agua en sus manos se moja la frente sudorosa, pero al hacerlo su reflejo en el agua la sigue torturando.

-_Acéptalo ya Reiko, hasta que asumas que somos una sola, hasta que entiendas que el monstruo que pretender encontrar fuera de ti está dentro de ti, podremos llegar al final, jamás te desharás de mí_.-

-¡Aléjate!.-grita ella y con su puño golpea el agua desfigurando el reflejo, pero la risa persiste en sus oídos, se ha mojado de nuevo y ahora camina por el parque.-¡Te sacaré de mi cabeza! ¡Maldita Fénix te sacaré de mi cabeza! ¡Juro que lo haré!.-dice ella y se interna entres los árboles y matorrales del parque, a esas horas de la mañana junto al lago no hay nadie, solo unos pájaros que se posan en el pasto, ella saca de su espalda el sable corto y con él en la mano derecha camina con paso tambaleante, en el filo del arma de nuevo el odiado reflejo se burla de ella.

-_¡Eres basura! ¡Eres un asco de persona! ¡Un animal habría tenido más instintos piadosos que tu Reiko! ¡Esa pequeña sufrirá el mismo infierno que tú! ¡Pesadillas, miedo, odio y venganza! ¡Y otra como yo se posesionará de su vida y la hará igual a ti!-_

-Ya no me importa lo que digas, te haré callar.-sonríe forzadamente Rei y levanta el arma en alto…

-_Jamás me podrás sacar de ti Reiko, ¡jamás!_.-se burla el reflejo en la espada.

-Ya verás que sí…-desafía la joven y se arrodilla en el pasto del parque, las aves vuelan asustadas con este acto de la chica.

A lo lejos, sentado en una banca del lugar, un joven de cabellera plateada leía tranquilamente un periódico cuando escuchó a las aves huir y miró hacia atrás, sus pupilas doradas se dilataron cuando contempló la terrible escena de la mujer vestida de negro que se apuntaba al vientre con el sable, un minuto el reflejo del arma en alto hirió sus pupilas, y fue cuestión casi refleja el que el joven corriera hacia ella y la detuviera con un grito desgarrador.

-¡¡¡¡Deténgase!!!!!.-dice una voz que parece sacar a Rei Hino de su terrible estado anímico, el arma se detiene a milímetros de distancia de su vientre, y la atribulada joven de ojos púrpuras mira al hombre que se hinca delante de ella, sus ojos se cruzan un momento.

-¡Aléjese! ¡Esto no le incumbe!.-dice ella.-merezco esto…nadie en el universo lo merece más que yo.-

-Nadie merece la muerte señorita.-es la voz varonil del joven de pupilas doradas la que entra en su mente como algo lejano, como aquello que se escucha cuando alguien va despertando luego de un letargo.-no sé quién es Usted ni que haya hecho, pero la muerte no es una solución, jamás lo es…por favor…-dice el chico y acerca su mano a la de ella, Rei siente el tacto frío de la mano del desconocido sobre la suya, como con cuidado comienza a jalar la empuñadura del sable hacia él apartándola de su cuerpo.

-¡No!¡Aléjese!.-dice ella, entonces empieza un forcejeo, el joven de cabello plata intenta apartar el arma y Rei enterrarla en su vientre, ella no sabe si es por la fiebre, por el dolor en su hombro o por su misma falta de fuerzas, pero esta vez, quizá la única en su vida, no gana una batalla, el joven le arrebata el arma y la lanza lejos de allí-¡No lo haga! ¡Usted no sabe! ¡Usted no entiende! ¡Es la única forma de ser libre de "ella" y dejar de hacer daño!.-dice aterrorizada Rei y golpea con fuerza el pecho del desconocido con los puños, unas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos, toda la fuerza emocional que había recibido en su entrenamiento parece desmoronarse en este instante de su vida y estalla en un convulso llanto, pero extrañamente, el desconocido tiene un gesto que jamás nadie había tenido con ella, y la rodea con sus brazos de la espalda atrayéndola hacia su pecho, es un acto tan espontáneo y tan poco usual para alguien como Rei Hino-Satsuma, que de momento no sabe cómo reaccionar y se limita a abrir los ojos en que brillan aún unas lágrimas humedeciendo la camisa azul del joven.

-Hacerse daño uno mismo no termina con el dolor.-murmura la voz del desconocido, la cabeza de Rei descansa sobre su pecho aprisionada por el abrazo y puede escuchar los latidos acelerados del corazón del joven-no sé lo que la vida te haya hecho ni porqué estés en este estado, pero no te dejaré atentar contra ti misma…no te dejaré.-con firmeza la voz, luego separa a Rei un poco de su lado tomándola por los hombros cuando la joven tiene un gesto de dolor…-Gran Kami…estás herida…-preocupado él la ver su mano llena de sangre, luego al ver detenidamente a la chica coloca su mano en la frente de Rei.-y tienes fiebre, no puedes estar así.-explica el joven y la ayuda a levantarse, la detiene con mucho cuidado, pero ella lo aleja con fuerza, le lanza una mirada de animal herido amenazante.

-¡No es su problema! ¡No sabe con quién se ha topado!...-respira entrecortadamente Rei.-Por su propio bien…aléjese de mi…porfavor…-dice ella mirándolo suplicante, esos ojos llenos de dolor son capaces de llegar muy dentro del alma de Nataku Yamada, ¿Quién era esta chica dispuesta a matarse? ¿Qué dolor tan enrome la abrumaría para haber tomado esa decisión o tener esa mirada?.

-No quiero.-dice con decisión el joven, ella lo mira azorada de sus palabras.-no quiero alejarme, voy a ayudarte aunque tú no quieras.-explica el joven y alarga su mano hacia ella, con el dorso limpia sus lágrimas en sus mejillas, ella lo mira aterrorizada y se retira de su contacto.

-¿Que…que te hace pensar que no te mataría…?-se atreve ella mirándolo con lo que le queda de odio.

-Que de haberlo podido hacer lo hubieras hecho desde el inicio…y no lo hiciste.-replica el joven de cabello plateado.-¿porqué no me dejas ayudarte?.-suplica él, Rei intenta alejarse pero sus fuerzas la han abandonado y cae, el chico la detiene evitando que caiga, y luego en un acto espontáneo la levanta en sus brazos.-creo que no tienes opción, de momento el más fuerte soy yo, y haremos las cosas a mi modo…aunque no te guste, después que te cure y que recuperes las fuerzas, si quieres, puedes matarme.-acaba el joven, y ella experimenta por primera vez en toda su vida un sentimiento que había inhibido con su entrenamiento…debilidad…sus párpados le pesan y sus ojos se van cerrando poco a poco, hasta que se desmaya, Nataku Yamada camina por el parque y atraviesa los prados con la chica en sus brazos.

Serena entra junto con Seiya en las oficinas del Departamento de Policía de Saitama, pero en lugar de ir directamente con su equipo, se desvían hacia el área de trabajo social, Serena abre la puerta del lugar y mira a Setsuna que contempla tras un vidrio especial como la pequeña Hotaru es interrogada por una psicóloga del departamento, Ami se halla al lado de la niña que le da la mano a la policía de cabello azul, al parecer luego de la tragedia, al ser Ami la primera que le ofreció apoyo, se había aferrado a ella.

-Meiou…¿Cómo va el interrogatorio?.-cuestiona Seiya.

-Parece que la niña está muy dañada, pero sin embargo recuerda con extraña claridad algunos detalles.-dice la de criminalística, Serena se acerca al vidrio por el que mira con sus ojos azules consternados y llenos de compasión a la pobre pequeña.

-¿Vio a Fénix?.-cuestiona la hija del jefe Tsukino.

-Si, según sus declaraciones la vio a la cara, habló con ella.-explica Setsuna.

-Entonces es un testigo en potencia, en cuanto la psicóloga diga que está lista para que se le hagan algunos interrogatorios más serios, le pediremos que la identifique en fotografías.-explica Seiya, Serena presiona el botón que activa las bocinas de adentro de la sala de interrogatorios.

-¿Y dices que la mujer de dañó a tu Padre te pidió perdón?.-cuestiona la psicóloga, Hotaru mira a Ami como preguntándole si es seguro contestar.

-Responde a la doctora Matsuki Hotaru…-anima Ami amablemente, la niña de ojos morados.

-Si…ella me dijo que la perdonara, que…habría dado su vida porque yo no viera eso, y ella intentó tocarme.-narra la pequeña.

-Hotaru…¿Te dio miedo esa mujer?.-cuestiona la psicóloga.

-Me dio pena…verla sufrir así y llorar, aunque al principio no quería que me tocara, luego que lloró sentí…no se…algo muy doloroso dentro de mi corazón, pobre mujer…¿Verdad Ami?.-dice la niña, Ami sonríe y acaricia el cabello de la hija de Nakamura.

-Creo que por hoy terminamos doctora.-añade Ami, la psicóloga asiente con la cabeza y se aleja, Serena desactiva el sonido.

-Esto es singular, una asesina como Fénix pidiendo perdón a la niña, según mis estudios y los datos que teníamos de su forma de asesinar, debió haber matado también a la pequeña sin dudarlo, mucho más cuando Hotaru Nakamura la vio a la cara…la única explicación posible es que Fénix se haya proyectado con la pequeña.-razona Setsuna.

-¿Proyectado?.-inquiere Serena interesada.

-Si comandante, verá, cuando criminales como ella en quien han muerto todos los escrúpulos tienen este tipo de reacciones digamos...humanas…es porque la situación o la víctima les recuerda aspectos de su pasado, situaciones o traumas que los llevaron a ser lo que son ahora.-narra la chica de ojos rojizos.

-Y tu opinión es…-inquiere Seiya.

-Que definitivamente a Fénix alguien le hizo lo mismo, debieron asesinar a su familia delante de sus ojos y de alguna extraña forma ella sobrevivió, pero jamás olvidó la escena, el dolor, y el deseo de venganza es lo que la ha convertido en lo que es ahora, ¿Se imaginan solo por un momento el trauma que una escena como esa deja en el subconsciente de un niño?.-cuestiona Setsuna. Serena aprieta los puños, cierra los ojos un momento y un leve flash de un grito y una voz desgarradora que no logra conocer aparecen en su mente y desaparecen con la misma velocidad.

-Eso no suena al pasado de la hija de la Familia Satsuma.-se atreve Seiya Kou.

-Aún no sabemos nada de ella jefe Kou, podríamos encontrarnos con sorpresas.-sonríe Setsuna.

-Arreglaremos eso ahora mismo.-decidida Serena a quien la historia de Setsuna sobre el pasado de la asesina parecía haber impresionado y sale de la habitación seguida de Seiya y Setsuna, dentro del departamento de policía de Saitama parecía estar en estado de emergencia nacional, jamás habían tenido un caso de esta magnitud y la búsqueda de la asesina estaba alterando su organización junto con la llegada del equipo especial de la policía de Tokio, Serena se para en medio del lugar y dice con fuerte voz.

-¡Todo mi equipo a la oficina ahora!.-los policías se paralizan un momento y el silencio total inunda el departamento, hasta que Minako, Yaten y Makoto comienzan a caminar en dirección a la oficina que estaba destinada al equipo de Tokio, entran todos menos Ami que sigue con la pequeña y se cierra la puerta, Serena mira a su equipo con sus inteligentes ojos azules.-¿Cómo va la búsqueda de Fénix?.-cuestiona ella.

-Nada de momento comandante, yo coordino los esfuerzos de los policías locales que como dice son dispuestos pero poco efectivos, además nadie ha reportado nada remotamente sospechoso, buscamos en hospitales, lugares cercanos al muelle, nada de momento, además de que seguimos persiguiendo a Fénix y no a Rei Hino-Satsuma lo cual reduciría posibilidades.-propone Yaten.

-Eso es cierto comandante, sería muy bueno decirle a los agente de Saitama a quien buscamos en verdad, y quizá a la prensa.- propone Motoki, Serena salta de su silla.

-¡No aun!...señor Furihata, usted puede seguir publicando cuantas notas desee sobre Fénix y hacer a la opinión pública odiarla mas, pero en cuanto a su verdadera identidad nadie dirá una sola palabra, solo los del equipo lo sabemos y hasta atraparla será así, por lo que de ella sabemos en cuanto tenga idea de que estamos enterados de quien es puede huir y no queremos eso, así que nadie menciona una sola palabra sobre Rei Hino-Satsuma.-sentencia Serena.

-Los reunimos aquí porque ha terminado el interrogatorio de la pequeña hija de Nakamura y ahora tenemos más claro cómo avanzar en este caso.-replica Seiya.-Serena…-cede la palabra a la policía rubia.

-En primero lugar, quiero que Yaten siga trabajando con la policía local en la búsqueda de Fénix, tenemos esperanzas de que no haya salido de Saitama al menos por su lesión en el hombro, quiero operativos discretos pero efectivos y continuos.-dice Serna.

-Así será comandante.-asiente el menor de los Kou.

-Tenou, Kaoh, Ustedes saldrán para Tokio hora mismo, quiero que arresten a alguien en Black Moon y lo traigan acá, con el tiempo que llevan en misión encubierta sobra de qué pretexto acusarlo, evasión fiscal, apuestas clandestinas, lo que sea, pero quiero a un miembro de Black Moon para interrogarlo y no a cualquier mandadero sino a alguien importante.-solicita Serena, las dos chicas sonríe.

-Será un placer comandante, tendrá a la rata de BlackMoon aquí mañana temprano.-promete tronando sus nudillos Haruka.

-Mina y Makoto, quiero que indaguen todo lo que puedan sobre Rei Hino-Satsuma, quiero saber donde nació, informes de sus padres, estudios, amistades, movimientos en sociedad, relaciones, cuentas de banco, historial médico, todo…¿Entienden a que me refiero con TODO?.-cuestiona Serena a las dos policías.

-Perfectamente comandante.-asiente la rubia.

-Taiki, tu ocúpate de indagar acerca de Nakamura, quien era en verdad y sus nexos con Fénix, Ami que siga al lado de la niña y quiero un destacamento de seguridad máxima que la proteja.-comenta Serena.

-Le digo que es poco probable que Fénix la ataque, no lo hizo cuando pudo.-replica la de criminalística.

-Es nuestro único testigo, junto con el agente Chiba…-aquí la voz de la siempre firme comandante se quiebra un poco.-pero al menos la niña esta en condición de reconocerla, así que quiero extremar precauciones, ¿Comprendes?.-replica ella.

-Como guste.-asiente Setsuna.

-Señor Furihata, si quiere seguir cooperando…-sigue Seiya.

-Sabe que si jefe Kou, con tal de seguir teniendo acceso a esta información lo que sea.-añade el, rubio.

-Entonces publique notas en que diga que trasladamos la investigación a Tokio e invente cualquier nombre como punto de sospecha, así ella y sus colaboradores pensarán que están a salvo y quizá se dejen ver.-

-Lo hare.-asiente el periodista.

-Comandante…¿Usted qué hará?.-cuestiona Makoto.

-Seiya, Setsuna y yo haremos una visita a Izenajima, en Okinawa, una muy interesante visita, y todos nos veremos aquí en dos días, no vamos a dejar que ese monstruo escape, ahora más que nunca, sé que ella está débil, que siente la presión, que sabe que no puede escapar por mucho tiempo mas y que el momento de que el Fénix se extinga está muy cerca.-promete Serena apretando el puño.-¡A trabajar!.- aplaude la hija de Kenji Tsukino y todos se dispersan, Seiya se acerca a ella.

-Buen trabajo como siempre colega.-sonríe el chico.-¿Quieres un consejo? Duerme un poco, el helicóptero del departamento que solicitamos no llegará hasta mañana y has tenido una semana muy agotadora, no atraparás a Fénix si no estás despejada para lo de mañana.-replica Seiya preocupado por ella.

-Antes haré algo que tengo que hacer para poder empezar esta nueva persecución.-dice ella con melancolía.-irá al hospital a ver al agente Chiba.-Seiya sonríe.

-Eres como tu Padre, siempre al pendiente de los que trabajan a su lado.-le palmea la espalada sonriendo.-te llevo.-propone el chico de cabello negro y los dos salen del departamento de policía de Saitama.

En la mansión de la familia BlackMoon se lleva a cabo una reunión especial de los altos mandos de la organización Yakuza, en la entrada del lugar están apostados los guardias de confianza de Diamante BlackMoon con sus rifles y pistolas monitoreando todo el lugar, en la sala se hallan los dos hermanos cabeza de la organización, Esmeralda y Rubeus, sus lugartenientes y las cuatro mujeres llamadas "Hermanas de la Persecución" último brazo de los altos mandos del grupo mafioso, todos escuchaban el relato de Diamante BlackMoon con evidente nerviosísimo.

-…y si bien confieso que yo fui el de la idea de hacer de Fénix nuestra aliada y de chantajearla con los datos que necesitaba para su venganza personal, jamás pensé que esto llegara a este extremo, que las cosas darían un giro y que el que terminara atado de pies y manos sería yo.-con furia mal contenida Diamante.

-Pero señor…¿No hay forma de quitarle esos datos?...es decir, Usted es un hombre de recursos ilimitados, bastaría con correr la voz en el bajo mundo de que dará una recompensa por la cabeza de Fénix y será todo, como hemos hecho antes cuando alguien nos estorba.-propone la chica de cabello verde, Petzite, mayor de las hermanas, un silencio incómodo invade el lugar.

-Petzite, en verdad no tienes idea de con quién estamos tratando…¿Cierto?.-cuestiona Zafiro BlackMoon.

-Es solo una mujer.-con desdén la líder de las hermanas al recordar los rumores de que el apuesto hermano menor de Diamante BlackMoon estaba enamorado de la asesina.

-Primer error querida.-añade Esmeralda.-no es solo una mujer, es Fénix, un demonio disfrazado de humano que asesina y tortura sin piedad, que se escabulle y se oculta y ataca cuando menos no esperas, que se venga de quien la amenaza o persigue de formas tan poco humanas que hasta a nosotros nos aterroriza, y aun falta algo más, alguien tan poderosa que escucha y sabe todo lo que la atañe.-narra la lugarteniente de BalckMoon, Rubeus tiene una crispación de su mano al recordar el terrible día en que dudó de aquellas mismas palabras y la cicatriz de su rostro fue la consecuencia.

-Parece que describen a alguien que no es real Esmeralda sama.-se atreve la ingenua Berjerite, la menor de las hermanas.

-Petzite, te diré algo que te hará entender la magnitud de nuestro problema.-se atreve Diamante BalckMoon mirando a su subalterna.-lo que propones lo hice ya, ofrecí veinte millones de yens por su cabeza ¿Y sabes quien respondió?...nadie..bastó nombrarla para que hasta los más terribles cazarrecompenzas se acobardaran.-añade el peliplateado líder de los Yakuza.

-Mucho más luego de saber lo que de ella se dice en las noticas y la forma como exterminó a los Minowara.-añade Calaberite, otra de las hermanas.

-Lo realmente difícil, si es que tu cerebro lo puede captar.-con desdén en la voz Zafiro BlackMoon, Petzite siente un agudo dolor en su alma al percibir la ironía con la que la trata su jefe-es que ella nos amenaza ahora, tiene los datos de las operaciones en Hong Kong, todo lo que tenían los Minowara, en sus manos, y puede darles el uso que desee.-todos se miran aterrados, saben muy bien lo que esos datos haría a la organización "BlackMoon".

-Y el motivo de esta reunión es justamente ese, Fénix desapareció de nuestro campo de jurisdicción luego de asesinar a Aya Minowara, por tanto estamos en riesgo, mientras no sepamos donde está y que ha hecho con esos datos es mejor mantener nuestras actividades de la forma más discreta posible, ya la policía esta molestando y no quiero darles pretextos, al menos hasta que tenga en mi poder esas memorias con los datos, ¿Queda claro?.-lanza Diamante, todos asienten.

-Y algo mas…si se llegan a enterar cualquiera de Ustedes de dónde está Fénix, así sean solo rumores, nos lo harán saber enseguida…¿Queda claro?.-con ansiedad Zafiro BlackMoon, todos asienten menos Petzite que se queda mirando al joven de cabello azul con melancolía, a una señal de Diamante la reunión se termina, todos abandonan la sala menos Zafiro quien se dirige hacia la cantina y toma una copa de Whisky, la chica de cabello verde se acerca a él.

-Zafiro sama…-se atreve Petzite.

-Que quieres.-ofuscado el joven bebiendo de un sorbo la copa y llenándola de nuevo.

-Solo decirle que no vale la pena lo que está haciendo por esa asesina…no si lo afecta y lo destruye así.-con sensibilidad la mujer intentando tocar el hombro de su jefe.

-¡Déjame! ¡No te incumbe lo que yo sienta por ella!.-la lanza lejos el chico a quien el alcohol y la presión por encontrar a Fénix empezaba a afectar. Petzite herida y ofendida casi solloza.

-Zafiro sama…-

-¡Lárgate de aquí!.¡Déjame solo!.-le espeta él, la chica con ojos llorosos abandona la sala, afuera sus hermanas la esperan en un auto de lujo y la ven subir llorando, la de cabello azul, siendo la menor y la más sensible trata de consolarla.

-Petzite…hermana…no llores así por el señor Zafiro.-le dice ella.

-¿Cómo sabes?.-aterrada esta.

-Era lógico hermana…todo el mundo lo había notado.-añade Calaverite, la de cabello castaño, quien conduce el auto y salen de la mansión BlackMoon.

-Es que no puedo creer que la ame…a esa…asesina…-sigue Petzite.-¿Creen que sea verdad que él y Fénix tuvieron algo que ver en el pasado?.-cuestiona ella a sus hermanas.

-Yo fui a la isla de Okinawa con Rubeus sama a buscarla, la vi…ella…es muy hermosa, además hablaba del señor Zafiro con mucha naturalidad como si se conocieran, y él al verla tuvo una impresión muy fuerte, luego alcancé a escuchar una plática en los pasillos, ella le decía que había sido…divertido…-sonrojada Karmezite, la otra hermana.-y que de lo único que se arrepentía era de no haberlo matado, que lo utilizó como medio de información.-

-Que terrible.-solloza la menor.

-¿Y aún así él la ama?...¿Aún así se sigue destruyendo por ella?.-indignada Petzite de que el hombre que amaba estuviera obsesionado con otra.-La odio…no sé quien es pero…¡La Odio!.-lanza Petzite.

-No pienses mas eso hermana, tenemos trabajo que hacer, y si quieres un consejo, olvídate de Zafiro BlackMoon, él esta envenenado con esa mujer.-propone Calaverite y conduce el auto por las calles de la ciudad hacia el casino en que las cuatro trabajaban.

El Taxi van llegando a una zona de suburbios de Saitama, dentro en el asiento de atrás va un joven de cabellera plateada y recargada en su pecho, sumida en un extraño letargo, la joven de cabello negro con los ojos cerrados y la frente llena de gotas de sudor, el joven la abraza protectoramente y el conductor los mira extrañado por el retrovisor.

-¿Es por aquí caballero?.-pregunta el taxista.

-Si es por aquí, Uraka kuu.-comenta el joven, luego mira por el mismo espejo que el hombre del taxi contemplaba extrañado a la chica.-agradezco su amabilidad, a esas horas de la mañana casi no hay transporte, venimos de una fiesta mi novia y yo, perdimos la noción del tiempo divirtiéndonos…¿Sabe?...ella se pasó de copas y la verdad yo también, así que no quisimos conducir, por eso llevaba en brazos.-dice el joven, el taxista sonríe.

-No debe explicarme nada mas caballero, entiendo.-dice el hombre ya más calmado, ahora todo tenía sentido, Nataku respira hondo al darse cuenta de que había conjurado el peligro.

-Puede parar en la esquina, número 345…-indica el joven le taxista se detiene y el chico le paga, luego saca a la mujer aún inconsciente y la toma de nuevo en sus brazos, el taxista arranca sin darle importancia al asunto.

-Juventud, siempre en la vida agitada.-comenta el taxista mientras se aleja, sale de la zona residencia y entra en una autopista, cuando una mujer con muchas bolsas le pide pasaje y se detiene, la mujer entra.

-Al centro de Saitama porfavor.-dice ella, pero al entrar en el asiento de atrás contiene un grito de horror.

-¡Señora! ¡Que pasa!.-aterrado el taxista.

-¡Este asiento está manchado de sangre! ¡Sangre!.-gime la mujer mostrando su mano y su vestido embarrado de rojo, el taxista no cabe en sí de asombro…

Nataku Yamada entra en su casa, abre como puede la puerta y el perro blanco corre a darle la bienvenida.

-Hey "Rasputín" no estorbes…déjame pasar.-el perro ladra con extraños gemidos.-¿Qué que encontré?...un ángel herido amigo.-responde Nataku, luego entra aún con la chica en brazos, se dirige a su habitación y con mucho cuidado la deposita en la cama, intenta quitarle la gabardina negra y lo logra, al fin se topa aterrado con la herida mal vendada en el hombro derecho de la que emana la sangre.-Gran Kami…en verdad estás muy mal.-dice el chico, se sienta en la cama y pone su mano en la frente de la mujer, la limpia con un pañuelo que saca de su bolsillo, y entonces ella abre lentamente los ojos.

-Que…dónde estoy…quién es Usted-balbucea Rei.

-Calma, estás segura, confía en mí…soy amigo.-con dulce voz dice el joven, la chica de ojos púrpuras lo mira un momento, algo en la sonrisa y los ojos dorados parece calmarla y luego vuelve a cerrar los párpados pesadamente cayendo en el letargo de la fiebre, el chico aparta unos mechones de cabello negro del rostro de la desconocida, el perro a su lado ladra de nuevo.-si amigo, es muy hermosa, lo más hermoso que hemos visto los dos…y la vamos a ayudar aunque ella no quiera, vamos a curar sus heridas…¿Estás de acuerdo?.-cuestiona el joven a su mascota sin entender el doble significado de sus palabras, el perro ladra como asintiendo y poco a poco los rayos del sol que ya está en todo su apogeo inundan la habitación de Nataku Yamada alumbrando de lleno la cara sudorosa de la mujer herida…

**NOTAS FINALES: Algo me pasó, definitivamente estoy emocionada por las nuevas imágenes de la NASA sobre la superficie de Marte y el proyecto de que quizá leven vida terrestre a mi planeta me alteraron, así que este cap es el resultado…si lo sé, recuerdo que desde un inicio comenté que esta historia no tendría romance a no ser que este sirviera para complicar la trama y hacer mucho mas desgarrador el desenlace, así que mi cabeza medio retorcida y más que nada mi "Vena Marciana" como dice Alex han imaginado como podemos hacer de esto una historia en extremo cruel…así que esperen el desenlace de infarto que mi mente ha maquinado, prometo que será lo mejor que he escrito hasta ahora, palabra de Phoenix Girl… como ven se han descubierto ya algunas cosas como por ejemplo el destino de Hotaru que muchos temían muriera, la complicada psicología de Fénix y sus debilidades, el cerco que la policía hace sobre ella, la aparición de sus "maestros" (en otros caps vendrán parte de su entrenamiento Kunoichi el cual prometo será muy intenso) y mucho más así que espero sea de su agrado, me sigo esforzando para que esto no decaiga y seguir mereciendo el honor de su preferencia…ahora las gracias personales.**

**DORA SAN MOON: Me alegra que esperes las actualizaciones con tanas ansias y me disculpo por la demora, créeme que de todas mis historias esta es la que más me cuesta trabajo escribir por la cantidad de información que hay que investigar y por el género, pero las personas como tú me animan a seguirme esforzando, en cuanto a como tomarán Serena y Rei la noticia de que son hermanas solo te puede decir como les he dicho a otros, que llevaré ese momento y esas emociones hasta el extremo, ya verás…ARIGATO::::**

**SUSY: que te puedo decir, como siempre tus comentarios tan atinados, tud deducciones bien fundamentadas haciendo gala de inteligencia, sabes que sigues siendo mi control de calidad, mucho más ahora que logré arrastrate al "Lado Oscuro·" y que además de ser mi mejor amiga compartimos esa nueva pasión por romper esquemas en FF, ya eres una orgullosa estudiante de la escuela Kunoichi y para nada me molestan tus propuestas de agregar algo de romance a las vidas de las hermanas Fujimoto, como vez ya inicié, aunque el final será mucho mas desgarrador con este detalle pero…¡Eso es lo que quiero! Gracias infinitas por tu apoyo.**

**MARIA ELENA 83: Gracias por tu comentario, siempre agradezco las opiniones, pero créeme que el que Darien viviera o muriera solo dependía de lo intenso de la trama, no me habría molestado matarlo si eso hubera ayudado pero lo necesitaba vivo, lamento que solo sigas historias en que darien y serena son pareja, ojala este fic cambie tu mentalidad y sepas que no todo lo bueno de FF son Serena-Darien, me esforzaré porque sea así, me gsta arrastrar gente al "Lado Oscuro", pregúntale a Susy….bueno, ojala la calidad de la narrativa te lleve a seguir leyendo sin importar tanto quien se queda con quien.**

**AILEC: Ojala este cap haya dejado clara tu duda sobre lo que Rei haría con Hotaru, como vez tus predicciones fueron acertadas aunque espero te haya sorprendido lo que ese incidente con Hotaru desató en Rei, tienes razón al decir que ahora que la policía sabe quien es Fénix las investigaciones de Serena la llevarán cada vez mas cerca de la verdad, espero manejar eso con el dramatismo que la situación amerita…gracias por todo.**

**MALKAV: Amiga, una vez mas me sorprende tu capacidad para analizar las motivaciones ocultas de casa personaje, me gusta que la nueva personalidad de la comandante Tsukino te agrade, en este cap se ve mas de cerca como cada vez están has hermanas mas cerca del enfrentamiento final, en cuanto a tus tres posibles deducciones sobre como la policía indagará sobre Fénix deberás esperar al siguiente cap. para saber por cual me decidí…ARIGATO…**

**SERENALUCY: Una disculpa por la demora, no tengo excusa alguna, pero ojala la calidad del cap te siga convenciendo, me anima mucho el escuchar que te sientes parte de la trama, es por eso que demoro tanto, me gusta que el lector se sienta así y tus palabras me animan mucho, no tengo como agradecerte más que decirte que por lectores como tu vale la pena segirme esforzando, espero contar con tu preferencia y de otra forma házmelo saber y pondré mas esfuerzo…¡Bienvenida al Lado Oscuro de FF!**

**LIEBENDE LESUNG: Feliz de saber al fin quien dejo ese interesante review, me alegra poderte llamar ya con un nombre, bienvenida a este género nuevo, me alegra que a pesar de ser fan de Sere-Darien no seas de mente cerrada y te haya gustado lo que llevo de la trama, me emocionan tus deducciones ya veras que me esforzaré en el encuentro de las dos hermanas, gracias por confiar en mi.**

**FLOR DE LOTO: hermanita, siento lo de los gritos pero creeme que me emociona que algo escrito por mi provoque gritos en los lectores, gracias por el tip y claro que lo tendre en cuenta y sabes que te queiro mucho y agradezco tu apoyo…**

**CELINA: otra vez amiga gracias por seguirme animando y por comprender tan bien la historia, me encantan tus reviews y como te adentras en la trama…primer deseo concedido, tuvieron un encuentro aunque no fue cara a cara,e staba muy oscuro, solo vieron sus sombras, pero ojala te haya gustado, y en cuanto saber como Rei se volviío FENIX, ya tuviste algunos indicios pues aparecieron sus maestros, pero aun falta su entrenamiento Kunoichi el cual aparecera mas delante para que ya no te quede duda de su transofrmación, de nuevo no tengo palabras para agradecer tu apoyo…ARIGATO!!!**

**MARBEL: Como siempre apoyandome amix, algo que no tiene valor ni medida para agradecerse es tu amistad, en cuanto a tus opiniones me alegra decirte que al menos una de ellas ya la tomé en cuenta, la del encuentro en que una salga herida, espero te haya gustado, aun no se pueden percatar que son hermanas, eso será paulatino y repito que lo lelvar{e al extremo, gracias igual por todo y sigue sugiriendo cosas, me encanta BYE…**

**NICK: ¡Soy inmensamente feliz! Tenemos un Shinobi boy entre nuestras filas, (Shinobi son los chicos ninja) gracias amigo por tus comentarios, y me encanta que te guste la historia, dime quien es tu prima para agradecer la promocion, espero nod ecepciomarte y que sigas la trama hasta el final, ¡Bienvenido al Lado Oscuro!.**

**SERENATENOH: Claro amiga que esto no es color de rosa, me gusta mucho que me digas eso y que te encante la trama, gracias por leer y comentar y de talento nada, no es eso, mas bien que estoy loca por escribir es todo…y me apasiona mucho, cuando logras eso en una trama, lo demas sale solo, gracias y ojala siga mereciendo el honor de tus comentarios…**

**¡Bienvenidos igualmente todos los que deseen al Lado Oscuro de FF!**

**Perdón por la demora, algo tenia la página de FF pero ya se solucionó...**

**ATTE: LEONOR DE EBOLI**


	9. Chapter 8: El Nido del Fénix

**LDS Cap. 8**

**El Nido del Fénix**

Serena Tsukino entra con mucho cuidado en la habitación del hospital, camina por el lugar semioscuro en el cual solo se escucha el sonido de los aparatos que indican los signos vitales del enfermo, la policía rubia tiene un ligero brillo en sus ojos azules cuando se aproxima a la cama y mira al pobre hombre que con los ojos cerrados respira dificultosamente conectado a los aparatos y lleno se sondas, los días que han pasado desde su horrible experiencia han hecho más evidente su lamentable situación, su rostro está lleno de moretones y tiene vendas en la cabeza y el cuello, Serena siente que su alma se desgarra de dolor al ver al pobre hombre postrado allí, se acerca a él y toma la mano inerte, una lágrima involuntaria rueda por sus ojos y cae sobre la mano del Agente Chiba, esta lágrima parece tener algo de magia contenida dentro, porque al caer sobre la piel del enfermo hace que este abra los ojos, las pupilas azul intenso de Mamoru Chiba se cruzan con los orbes color cielo de Serena Tsukino arrasados de lágrimas, él parece reconocerla y hace el intento de hablar pero no puede…

-No…el médico dijo que no debe fatigarse y que no debe hablar por ahora, Agente Chiba…-calma con voz dulce la joven, el enfermo la mira y dentro de todo el dolor y terror que ha vivido desde su encuentro con Fénix, le parece que el angelical rostro de la chica rubia es lo único que lo hace olvidar sus pesadillas, y sonríe, su mano aún débil presiona la mano de la policía.-se que no me conoce, pero conoció a mi Padre, Kenji Tsukino.-se presenta ella, el chico la mira con sus penetrantes ojos azules brillantes como quien reconoce el nombre que ella pronuncia.-también soy policía como papá y como Usted, no tan buena aún como lo son ustedes, pero papá me enseñó el amor a lo que hago…¿Sabe algo agente Chiba?...estoy persiguiendo a la maldita que le hizo esto…-dice ella.

-Fe…Fénix…-balbucea con dificultad el enfermo.

-Sí, es mi deber atraparla y hacer que pare todo el horror que ha desatado, hacerla enfrentar las consecuencias de sus monstruosos asesinatos, es solo que…tengo un grave problema, creo…que contrario a la principal regla de nuestra profesión me he involucrado emocionalmente con ella.-habla Serena, el herido la mira interrogante.-si…ocurrió la primera vez que nos vimos cara a cara, ella me dijo algunas cosas terribles, que me hicieron dudar de mis motivos y de la justicia de los suyos, y luego sus ojos…¡Esos malditos ojos púrpuras!.-estalla Serena confundida.-era como si su brillo tuviera algún tipo de poder hipnótico sobre mí, como si me fueran extrañamente familiares…yo…simplemente…me paralicé y no pude detenerla, mi mano tembló y no le disparé…¿Entiende eso?...tuve en mis manos la oportunidad de evitar que a Usted y a otros los dañara y la dejé ir por mi voluntad….-encolerizada Serena derrama lágrimas de frustración, el enfermo se enternece mucho ante esta confesión y levantando con dificultad su mano limpia las lágrimas de la chica rubia, ella lo mira llorosa. -Se que le parecerá extraño que le esté diciendo todo esto Agente Chiba, pero desde que lo encontramos, desde que supimos de su extraordinario valor, de la fuerza con que enfrentó a ese demonio, de cómo hizo honor a su deber como policía sin importa su integridad entonces me di cuenta de que solo alguien tan parecido a papá me podría ayudar, no sé cómo luchar contra este sentimiento, y me da miedo volverla a ver y que se repita de nuevo, justo ahora que estamos más cerca que nunca de atraparla, necesito tener la fuerza para hacer lo correcto a pesar de que mi mente y mi cuerpo no respondan a mi deseo.-desesperada ella.

-Solo…-entrecortado habla el joven.-solo necesitas…recordar a tu padre…sus…sus palabras…pensar en lo que…Kenji Tsukino…haría.-anima el chico.-la única forma…de luchar…contra un sentimiento…es con…otro sentimiento…mas fuerte…cuando veas a Fénix, cuando…sientas esa confusión…inhíbela pensando…en algo que sea para ti más importante…es como…ponerte un escudo en contra…de ti misma…-replica Mamoru Chiba, ella lo mira atentamente como quien asimila las palabras que le dice, el joven está agitado por el esfuerzo, pero parece que ella ha comprendido.

-Recordar un sentimiento mas fuerte…es verdad, el escudo, papá lo decía-dice Serena recordando las enseñanzas de su padre cuando en la academia de policía la enseñaba a disparar.-Agente Chiba…¿Sería mucho pedir que mi escudo fuera su recuerdo?.-solicita Serena mirando a al herido.-es solo que siento que su ejemplo, su valor, son lo único que me puede ayudar a cumplir con mi deber aún en contra de ese poder que Fénix ejerce en mi.-dice la joven comandante, el chico sonríe aún en medio de sus dolores, parece que esta hermosa joven es la única que puede darle consuelo en medio de su pena, y por toda respuesta se lleva la mano de ella a sus lastimados labios y deposita en ella un beso, Serena siente que un extraño sentimiento la inunda la contacto de los débiles labios del Agente Chiba.

-El…jefe Tsukino…estaría orgulloso…de la hija que tiene…-balbucea fatigado Mamoru y luego cae de nuevo en un sueño profundo, Serena sonríe y con mucho cuidado retira su mano de las de él, llena de una extraña Paz sale de la habitación, afuera aguarda Seiya.

-Serena…¿Pudiste hablar con él? Dime como está.-preocupado Seiya por su amigo.

-Hablé con él Seiya, ahora todo está bien.-sonríe Serena como quien ha descargado su alma de un enorme peso.

-¿Entonces Serena Tsukino está lista para atrapar a Fénix?.-cuestiona el chico acariciando la mejilla de Serena, ella ahora parece otra, el brillo que sus ojos azules tenían cuando inició con este trabajo había regresado a su rostro, no más dudas, no más miedos, y contrario a su costumbre ella no evita la caricia de su amigo y jefe, sino que le sonríe.

-Estoy lista, ahora tengo el mejor escudo Seiya.-replica la chica rubia, él no comprende muy bien sus palabras.-ahora vamos que quiero todo un ejército para ir a Izenajima, aunque no creo que ella sea tan tonta como para regresar a su casa, sea quien sea que podamos atrapar en esa isla va a decirnos todo lo que sepa de esa mujer.-con una nieva vitalidad Serena camina ya hacia afuera del hospital.

-Parece que la hija del Jefe Tsukino ha regresado.-sonríe Seiya feliz y sigue a su compañera.

El anciano de cabello blanco sujeto en una coleta como la de los antiguos samuráis, caminaba por las calles de Ómiya en la prefectura de Saitama, su rostro serio y firme denotaba el total dominio de sus nervios y sus inteligentes ojos negros miraban a un lado y otro de las calles buscando algo o a alguien incesantemente, observaba con su mirada de tigre a cada persona, en intervalos su cabeza giraba como quien percibe algo, las aletas de su nariz subían y bajaban, cerraba los ojos igual a la forma en que un animal percibe un olor, pero luego los abría y su puño se crispaba de furia.

-Señorita Reiko…¿Dónde está?...¿Porqué no puedo percibirla?...-asustado el anciano caminando por el parque principal de Ómiya se sienta en una de las bancas, lleva sus manos a su frente sumamente preocupado, y solo en ese momento es que se cuestiona por primera vez en su vida si hizo o no lo correcto aquel día en que murieron sus señores…

_Flash Back…_

_Shotaro, quien casi pierde la vida por culpa de los agentes de los Minowara, herido y casi muerto llegó aquel maldito día que jamás iba a olvidar a esa casa en la granja deshabitada del barrio de Nerima, y solo pudo observar a los policías que apagaban el incendio, no tardó en informarse y saber del terrible fin que tuvieron los Fujimoto y Shotaro Itaki no era en vano el más fiel servidor de Keitaro y Akane Fujimoto, a pesar del dolor de saber muertos a sus señores, tenía aun una esperanza, las niñas, así que ignorando las heridas y golpes que le costó deshacerse de los quince yakuzas Minowara se dedicó a investigar con sus contactos acerca de las pequeñas esperando poder hacer algo por ellas, las primeras semanas no tuvo éxito, al parecer la policía había sido muy cuidadosa en torno al paradero de las hijas de los Fujimoto, solo algunos de los bomberos que apagaron el incendio en la casa le habían dicho a Shotaro que las dos niñas sobrevivieron, el antiguo guardaespaldas de los Fujimoto dedicó desde ese punto y hora todos sus esfuerzos a localizar a las pequeñas, algo dentro de él le decía que continuara, algo mucho más grande que su fidelidad por sus señores, no sabía definir qué era…hasta que un día observando un periódico distraídamente en un bar de Tokio sus manos tropezaron con una noticia…_

"_**Regreso de la Familia Real Ryukyu a su tierra natal en Okinawa luego de nueve años en el extranjero"…**__decía en encabezado, pero Shotaro no miraba ya las letras, sino la fotografía que mostraba a los herederos Satsuma bajando de un Jet privado y sosteniendo del hombro a una niña de cabello negro que vestía un elegante vestido morado…¡Era ella! ¡Era Reiko Fujimoto!...ese rostro, esos ojos iguales a los de la Señora Akane, era la hija mayor de sus señores, interesado leyó ávidamente el reportaje que hablaba del feliz regreso de los millonarios a su mansión en Okinawa, a pesar de que la prensa aseguraba que la niña era Rei Hino-Satsuma hija de los herederos Ryukyu, Shotaro sabía que era su señorita, y ya que no pudo proteger a los padres, protegería a la hija, aunque ella jamás lo reconociera, y decidido a todo, se embarcó a Okinawa y valiéndose de su formación Shinobi hizo uso de sus conocimientos sobre el espionaje y logró entrar como parte de la selecta servidumbre de los millonarios Satsuma, con el cabello corto y una caracterización perfecta que lo hacía parecer un educado mayordomo con acento francés y algunas cartas e identificaciones falsas que garantizaban su anterior servicio a un duque de la nobleza francesa así como su actuación perfecta le habían abierto las puertas de la Mansión Satsuma en Izenajima, él se había entrevistado con __Satunuke Hino, el jefe de la familia y había conocido a Oboro Satsuma, la última de las herederas de la familia real de Okinawa casada con este importante hombre de negocios, una mujer cercana a los cuarenta años, hermosa y de porte majestuoso, solo una vez pudo Shotaro disfrazado ver de lejos a la pequeña Rei cuando era conducida por uno de sus maestros particulares al jardín a tomar sus lecciones y tuvo que buscar un buen pretexto para acercarse a ella, dentro de sí tenía miedo de que la niña lo reconociera y su farsa terminara, se acercó a la mesa en medio del jardín en que una profesora enseñaba a la pequeña heredera Satsuma frases en inglés._

_-Disculpe señorita Adams, pero el señor Hino demanda su presencia en el despacho.-dice el mayordomo y la mujer rubia se aleja dejando a la pequeña leyendo un libro en que repite sus lecciones, cuando Shotaro la ve lejos mira a la niña, dudando de confesarle quién es en verdad porque los guardaespaldas encargados de la seguridad de la familia Satsuma monitorean de cerca._

_-Shotaro, sé que eres tú, lo supe desde que llegaste hace tres días.-habla la niña, el hombre la mira extrañado, al parecer la pequeña sigue abstraída en su lección.-no hagas ninguna señal de que me conoces, mis nuevos Padres no saben quién soy yo ni quién eres tú y son buenas personas.-dice la niña._

_-Señorita Reiko…¿Usted recuerda lo que pasó a sus Padres? ¿Sabe quiénes lo hicieron?.-dice Shotaro, la niña no baja el libro de su rostro y se limita a apretar los puños arrugando las hojas._

_-Si…vi quien mato a mis padres, y no puedo olvidar sus caras ni sus voces, no me dejan dormir en la noche.-habla la pequeña.-Shotaro, tienes que ayudarme, sé que tengo que hacer algo para hacer pagar a quien los mató.-dice con voz ronca la niña._

_-Señorita Reiko…-con la voz cortada por la emoción Shotaro al descubrir vivo el espíritu de los Fujimoto en la pequeña.-¿En verdad desea eso?.-_

_-Es lo que más quiero, eso y encontrar a Usagi, se la llevaron los policías y no pude hacer algo por ella.. quizá tenga otros papás como yo.-cuestiona Rei._

_-Intentaré encontrarla por Usted señorita Rei, y en cuanto a su petición de hacer pagar a quienes mataron a sus Padres, no se preocupe por eso que yo lo haré.-promete Shotaro._

_-¡NO!.-grita la niña y al fin baja le libro que cubre su rostro, Shotaro se asusta a sí mismo de la intensidad de la mirada de la niña, cargada de ira y de ¿Odio?...Gran Kami, ¿Qué quiso el cruel destino que esta niña haya visto para que sus ojos brillaran de esa forma?...el antiguo servidor de los Fujimoto tiembla al descubrir en el gesto de la niña el ímpetu que caracteriza a la decisión de un futuro…¿Asesino?...no se detiene a pensarlo.-¡Papá lo dijo y me miró! ¡Alguien iba a hacerlos pagar, alguien de su misma sangre!...Shotaro, yo no he olvidado lo que pasó y tienes que ayudarme como ayudaste a papá quiero ser fuerte para poderlos hacer pagar…-insiste ella tomando la mano del mayordomo._

_-Señorita Reiko…-murmura Shotaro al sentir la mano de la niña presionar con fuerza al suya, pero de improviso la niña lo suelta y regresa a su posición leyendo el libro mientras la maestra regresa y retoma su lectura, Shotaro aún en shock por la escena se aleja mirando de reojo a la niña que sigue sus lecciones como si hace un instante no le hubiera suplicado que la ayudara a vengarse de los asesinos de sus Padres.-Es una Fujimoto, tiene el coraje, tiene el espíritu…solo espero no cometer un error al entrenarla…Gran Kami, señor Keitaro, Señor Akane, prometo que no haré nada aún, dejaré que pase el tiempo, que ella crezca, que tenga madurez para decidir lo que desea, pero si insiste, si siendo mayor insiste...la entrenaré para vengarse y sobrevivir para disfrutarlo-había dicho Shotaro al alejarse como un juramento sagrado..._

_Fin Flash Back…_

-Señorita Reiko, quizá sea mi culpa que haya llegado a este punto, ahora creo que jamás debimos entrenarla, Gyoko y Alex deben estar tan arrepentidos como yo, hubiera sido mejor que viviera una vida normal y no cargara con el peso de esta venganza…si algo malo le ocurre, yo no podría soportarlo…-dice el anciano y se levanta de la banca caminando de nuevo por el parque.-tengo que encontrarla.-dice decidido y regresa a su trabajo.

Rei Hino abre los ojos, tiene un extraño deslumbramiento al encontrarse en una habitación desconocida, su sentido del peligro la obliga a levantarse rápidamente de la cama, pero al hacerlo un agudo dolor en su hombro la hace doblarse y caer de nuevo en el colchón, jadeando por lo terrible de aquel dolor se toca el hombro descubriendo un vendaje bien hecho, pero ahora la sangre comienza a teñir de nuevo las blancas vendas ante la brusquedad de movimientos de la chica, pero alguien como ella acostumbrada a desafiar el peligro, no parece importarle mucho el dolor e instintivamente se lleva la mano a la pierna buscando una arma, pero ya no usa la ropa negra en la que ocultaba su arsenal, sino que lleva puesta una camisa blanca de botones y un pantalón holgado que le queda muy grande, escucha una voz lejana, se acerca a la puerta de la recámara y la entreabre, sus ojos contemplan al joven que prepara algo de comer en la cocina y tiene el teléfono en su oreja mientras con sus manos libres bate algo en un recipiente.

-¿Miyasaki sama? Si señor…soy Nataku, llamaba para saber si aún está en pie la propuesta de tomarme unos días de vacaciones…si claro al fin parece que me he decidido, ¿Estaría bien dos semanas señor?...claro es que no tomé vacaciones en dos años pero ¿Un mes?...bien lo meditaré, agradezco su apoyo de verdad ahora necesito tiempo libre, Gracias señor…-cuelga el joven el teléfono, Rei cierra la puerta aún confundida, siente un mareo horrible y está a punto de caer al suelo, su cabeza está caliente, luego escucha el sonido de pasos y aterrorizada busca por todos lados de la habitación algo que usar como arma, sus ojos se topan con una grabadora y de un movimiento rápido arranca la antena de sintonización y se oculta tras la puerta, ve como ésta es abierta y el joven de cabello plateado entra en el lugar con una charola, ella lo sujeta del cuello con un brazo y lo hace que derribe la comida de la charola, con la punta de la antena del radio lo amenaza en el cuello…

-¿Dónde estoy y quién eres tú?.-dice la chica, el joven levanta las manos al sentir la amenaza de la antena clavarse en su cuello.

-Calma…no soy… tu enemigo si eso es lo que… te preocupa.-dice el joven entrecortadamente ya que la fuerza con la que ella presiona su cuello no lo deja hablar.

-Todos son mis enemigos.-añade la chica aún amenazándolo.

-Si eso es verdad…entonces dime porqué te salvé en el parque de acabar con tu vida… porqué te traje a mi casa y porqué…curé tu herida.-argumenta el chico, una serie de imágenes confusas acuden a la mente de la asesina recordando vagamente al joven del parque, entonces cede a la presión del cuello y lo libera, el chico tose un poco y cuando se recupera gira y la mira cara a cara, sus ojos se encuentran un momento y Rei recuerda al fin las pupilas doradas que en su delirio de fiebre observaba sobre su cama, el joven le sonríe de una forma tan extraña que la hace sentir confundida y poco a poco baja la mano y tira al suelo la antena de radio que usaba de arma.-me alegra ver que estás mejor.-habla el joven-¡O no! de nuevo tu herida, te has lastimado otra vez.-el apuesto chico de cabello plateado toma de la mano a la mujer y la acerca a la cama, Rei está tan aturdida que no tiene fuerzas para reaccionar de alguna manera lógica, no sabe si es por la fiebre o porque la mirada de este hombre tiene el poder de hacerla sentir confundida y se deja llevar a la cama, el joven se acerca a un buró cercano y abriendo un cajón extrae un botiquín de primeros auxilios, moja un pedazo de tela en agua y se acerca a ella.-Voy a quitar los vendajes, debiste abrir de nuevo la herida Ángel.-

-¿Ángel?.-balbucea ella mirándolo extrañada.

-Perdona, ya que no sabía tu nombre, tenía que llamarte de alguna manera.-explica el joven.-Podrías…quitarte la…camisa…-dice el joven mirando a Rei algo apenado.

-Supongo que cuando estuve inconsciente no me pediste permiso para eso y lo hiciste tu mismo, esta no es la ropa que tenía.-dice al fin ella, el joven se sonroja.

-Yo…yo no quiero que creas que no soy un caballero Ángel, es solo que tu ropa estaba demasiado manchada de sangre y la prioridad era detener la hemorragia…-explica el joven, Rei lo mira aún desconcertada.

-Si supieras quien soy…y que no hay nada más lejano a un Ángel que yo…no me ayudarías.-dice al fin la chica.

-Sé quién eres…es decir, tengo ideas, vi lo que llevabas oculto entre tu ropa, las armas.-confiesa él, ella lo mira aterrada.-pero jamás haría nada para dañarte, no es lo que quiero…¿Te es tan difícil entender que alguien pueda desear ayudarte sin interés alguno?.-

-No es…el tipo de personas…con quienes suelo tratar.-por toda respuesta ella y con algo de esfuerzo se desabotona y retira la camisa, quedando solamente con su sujetador negro, el chico a su lado la contempla embobado, ya sabía que era hermosa, había visto además que la herida del hombro no había sido la única pues tenía diversas cicatrices, pero a pesar de ello había en ella cierta hermosura y atracción casi inhumana, en verdad que desde que la vio le apreció un Ángel, pero ahora que la tenía tan cerca, le parecía que al mirarla le generaba una especie de vértigo…Rei respira dificultosamente por el dolor del hombro y comienza a retirar por si misma las vendas, al fin el joven de cabello plata reacciona de la contemplación del perfecto torso de la chica.

-No…déjame hacerlo a mí…-dice y se hinca en el suelo frente a la joven sentada en la cama, con mucho cuidado retira las vendas manchadas de sangre, ella contiene un gesto de dolor.-perdona si te lastimo Ángel…-preocupado el joven, cuando al fin las retira, Rei contempla la magnitud de la herida, recuerda haber sacado la bala pero no recordaba que la incisión hubiera sido tan profunda.-esto va a doler un poco, pero necesitamos limpiarla, luego la vamos a suturar.-dice el chico y comienza a limpiar con el pañuelo mojado en agua la piel del hombro de la joven herida, las gotas de sudor resbalan por la frente de Rei cuando él la cura.-fue una herida terrible…¿Una bala?.-dice Nataku, ella lo mira dudosa de responder.-me alegra saber que has combatido la infección, tuviste fiebre muy alta pero si esto sigue mejorando estarás bien en unos días.-el joven delante de ella termina de limpiar la herida y tomando del maletín nuevas vendas se sienta en la cama junto a ella y comienza a vendar el hombro, sin embargo por momentos al hacerlo sus manos rosan la pálida piel de la hermosa mujer que delante de él se encuentra casi en ropa interior, Nataku Yamada jamás en su vida pensó o soñó siquiera estar viviendo esto, e involuntariamente se sonroja al comprobar más de cerca la belleza de la mujer, sabe que no es momento de pensar en eso.-Ya está, espero no haya sido muy doloroso Ángel…

-Reiko.-dice ella en un susurro.-mi nombre es Reiko.-

-Reiko…es un bello nombre, pero a mí me gusta más llamarte Ángel.-sonríe a su lado el joven, ella se pierde un momento en la inmensidad de la pupilas doradas que la contemplan de una forma tan cargada de ternura que la hacen sentir que algo muy dentro de su alma, algo que ella ha reprimido por mucho tiempo, como un rayo de luz, comienza abrirse camino en su corazón.

-Mi nombre es Nataku.-le dice él.

-Nataku…-pronuncia el nombre la joven con una inflexión de dulzura muy impropia de una asesina.- Gracias por todo pero debo irme.-añade ella y se pone de pié con brusquedad, toma la camisa y se la pone.

-No puedes irte aún, estás débil.-se levanta el joven, ella lo mira amenazante y él parece congelarse bajo la mirada púrpura terrible de ella...¿Es un Ángel o un demonio disfrazado? parece cuestionarse Nataku ante esta mirada llena de ira.

-Nataku…jamás en mi vida alguien había tenido este gesto conmigo, gracias por eso, pero si me quedo aquí solo te pongo en peligro…es…una forma de agradecerte, mientras más lejos…estés de mí…será mejor…-explica ella, pero al desear dar algunos pasos, siente que todo a su alrededor da vueltas, sus piernas se doblan y cae al suelo, sin embargo unos brazos fuertes la sostienen y la levantan en vilo, Nataku la presiona contra su corazón abrazándola para evitar que caiga, todo pasa en muy poco tiempo, cuando Rei abre los ojos no se haya en el suelo sino en los brazos del joven de cabello plateado que camina hacia la cama y con sumo cuidado, como si ella fuera de cristal, la coloca de nuevo en ella.

-Creo Ángel que aún tus alas no sanan por completo, deberás quedarte conmigo un poco más, estás débil, haz perdido mucha sangre, estás herida, y de momento, aunque no te guste, yo soy tu única protección…-dice el joven, ella lo mira y un extraño sentimiento de calidez inunda su alma, no es capaz de articular una sola palabra, y Nataku se agacha hacia ella y deposita un tierno beso en su frente, el contacto de los labios del joven en su piel basta para que Rei Hino-Satsuma se sonroje por primera vez en toda su vida…¿Qué le pasaba con este desconocido que era capaz de sacar a flote sentimientos que ella creía muertos?.-duerme Ángel, todo estará bien, nadie te hará daño, no mientras estés conmigo…-dice el chico, ella se queda mirando las pupilas doradas pensando que con dificultad este joven podría defenderla de los peligros que la acechan, pero había algo en él, algo que ella no sabía definir, quizá su alma bondadosa que se asomaba en sus ojos, que la hacía sentir extrañamente confiada.

-Nadie me hará daño…-balbucea ella sujetando la mano del joven hasta que el letargo de la fiebre la hace cerrar plácidamente los ojos con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, Nataku aparta con cuidado algunos mechones de cabello negro sobre la frente cubierta de sudor, y luego besa la mano que presiona la suya, la noche cae ya sobre la ciudad de Saitama, y algunos rayos de Luna alumbran la escena, extrañamente, tanto la joven herida, como el chico que a su lado acaricia su cabello, tienen una sonrisa en sus rostros…

_***Aquí estoy yo para hacerte reír una vez más**_

_**Confía en mí, deja tus miedos atrás, y ya verás…**_

_**Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome en los labios,**_

_**Es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar, déjame entrar…**_

_**Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón,**_

_**Llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor**_

_**No temas yo te cuidaré, solo acéptame**…_

Los helicópteros del Departamento Metropolitano de Policía de Tokio cruzan el cielo azul bajo los mares del Océano Pacífico rumbo a las islas Ryukyu en Izenajima, parados en un peñasco en el que se estrellan las olas del mar se hayan dos siluetas, una es la alta figura de un hombre musculoso y rubio vestido de uniforme militar y a su lado la pequeña mujer de estilizados rasgos asiáticos usando un traje negro ajustado a su bella figura, ambos a pesar de ser ya maduros, conservan una vitalidad total y sus figuras juntas parecen complementarse perfectamente.

-Ya vienen.-dice el hombre de uniforme militar.-pensé que tardarían un poco más en darse cuenta de la identidad de Reiko.-

-Entonces sabemos lo que debemos hacer querido, al menos los aldeanos huyeron a tiempo y tendremos libertad de actuar.-dice la bella mujer a su lado.

-Hay que evitar que lleguen a la mansión, por el bien de Reiko.-confirma el extranjero, la mujer a su lado asiente con la cabeza.-parece Gyoko que regresamos al tiempo en que nos conocimos, una isla desierta, un comando armado, vidas para tomar, instinto de supervivencia.-sonríe el rubio militar.

-Y nosotros dos cariño, no lo olvides, eso es la cereza del pastel.-sonríe la mujer y besa los labios de su esposo.-solo recuerda que esos hombres son policías y que no tienen en realidad culpa de perseguir a Reiko, solo asustémoslos un poco ¿Quieres?.-solicita ella.

-¿Mi querida Flor de Loto tiene un rasgo de piedad?...no va con la última Kunoichi maestra de Fénix.-se burla Alexander.

-¿Piedad?...es un reto cariño, veamos a cuantos puedes poner fuera de combate sin matarlos, si ganas…quizá haya un interesante premio para ti.-sonríe Gyoko besando en los labios a su esposo y luego de un movimiento rápido desaparece corriendo por entre los peñascos con una agilidad mas propia de un felino que de un humano, Alexander Kennedy sonríe y tomando de su cinturón unos binoculares mira a los helicópteros que se acercan.

-Bienvenidos a Izenajima caballeros…-dice sonriendo- esta será un visita llena de…sorpresas.-

Los cinco helicópteros de la policía aterrizan entre las arenas de la playa de la Isla, del helicóptero de menor tamaño bajaron Serena Tsukino, Seiya Kou y Setsuna Meiou, Serena y Seiya llevaban el uniforme de las fuerzas especiales y sus chalecos con las siglas del departamento de policía, Setsuna usaba su ropa de siempre solo que utilizaba botas y pantalones en lugar de su falda, del resto de los helicópteros bajaron los policías de las fuerzas especiales en correcto orden, eran en total treinta hombres armados con lo mejor del arsenal de la policía.

-¡Formación inicial ahora!..-grita Seiya y todos los policías se forman delante de ellos, Seiya camina al frente de su batallón.-agentes, han sido enviados aquí con la misión de atrapar a la asesina en serie conocida como Fénix por las noticias de la prensa saben de su peligrosidad, algunos de Ustedes estuvieron en el "Park Hyatt Tokio" así que sobra decir que es una misión delicada y que por lo mismo traemos a los mejores, nada nos asegura que Fénix esté en Izenajima, pero de igual modo procederemos con cautela, nuestro objetivo es la mansión Satsuma, registrar cada rincón, y sea quien sea de Ustedes que vea a esta mujer…-Seiya camina mostrando una fotografía ampliada de Rei Hino-Satsuma-tiene permiso de disparar..¿Queda claro?

-¡Si señor!.—dicen a coro.

-Bien, avancen a discreción y tengan cuidado con los civiles.-dice el chico, el batallón comienza a avanzar trotando a paso veloz por la orilla de la playa dirigiéndose a las chozas del poblado que se ve ya cerca.

-Fue exagerado el número de soldados Comandante, ya le dije qe Rei Hino-Satsuma no es una mujer tonta y por ello mismo jamás volvería a su casa, a estas horas ya debe saber que nosotros la hemos descubierto.-dice la de ojos rojizos a la policía rubia.

-Lo sé Setsuna, pero de igual forma necesitábamos esta protección, venimos al nido del Fénix, lo que encontremos en él será de ayuda, por eso te traje conmigo, cualquier cosas, armas, fotografías, datos, personas de la servidumbre que sirvan de testigos, lo que sea.-decidida Serena avanzando junto con los policías, llegan al fin al pueblo de chozas de paja, y se sorprenden al no encontrar una sola alma, hay animales en los corrales, algunas fogatas que despiden un hilo de humo, carretas con verduras abandonadas, puertas de las casas abiertas, pero ni una sola persona, los policías a una orden de Seiya abren de una patada las puertas de las casas solo para encontrarse con la misma desolación.

-Esto es increíble, es como si hubieran abandonado repentinamente todo el poblado, y no hace mucho.-murmura Setsuna.

-Esto es muy extraño…tengan mucho cuidado de todas formas.-dice Seiya a su equipo, cuando todos cruzan el poblado fantasma y llegan a lo alto de una colina, se puede ver la majestuosa vista de las pagodas rojizas de la mansión Satsuma amurallada como en tiempos medievales del esplendor de la dinastía Ryukyu, pero para llegar allí deben atravesar una pequeña selva tropical, a su lado izquierdo de puede ver el Torii que indica la entrada de un templo Shintoista al atravesar un puente levadizo.

-Quiero que cinco hombres registren el templo, y tres se quedan de vigilantes en el pueblo, el resto va a la mansión.-ordena Serena.

-Serena, ¿En verdad crees que esto está habitado?...yo pienso que no queda alma viviente en Izenajima.-opina Seiya.

-Hagamos como ordené Seiya, hasta entrar en la mansión no estaré segura de eso…¡Avancen a discreción ahora!.-ordena Serena, Seiya se retrasa un poco a ordenar a los contingentes que se quedarán mientras Serena y Setsuna avanzan por entre la maleza de la selva, Seiya manda a los cinco hombres a inspeccionar el templo y luego se une con Serena y el contingente principal, cuando los cinco policías cruzan el puente levadizo y atraviesan el Torii se hayan ya en el recinto sagrado al fondo del cual destaca una flama.

-¡Inspeccionen la zona y registren con cuidado cada rincón!-ordena el comandante del pequeño destacamento y sus hombres de dispersan, el comandante camina entrando al templo y apuntado con su arma en todas direcciones, llega al lugar en que arde la flama pero no ve a nadie, escucha el murmullo del viento a sus espaldas y se voltea rápidamente apuntando con el arma, la puerta del lugar se abre bruscamente por efecto del aire…

-Solo era viento…-dice al fin, pero cuando gira la vista salen de la nada unos dardos que se encajan en su pecho, pero el hombre no puede gritar porque una sombra negra aparece justo cuando se desmaya, la mujer de negro sonríe.

-Parece querido Alex que te llevo ventaja…ahora vayamos por los demás.-sonríe Gyoko y se pierde en la oscuridad del templo.

-Bien Gyoko amor, juguemos tu juego…-decía el oficial estadounidense mientras miraba a los demás policías caminar a través de la selva mientras los observaba desde un punto alto de esta-solo un poco mas-dijo mientras él estaba tendido mirando a través del telescopio de su rifle mientras su otra mano se tomó un pequeño detonador el cual activó, mientras varias cargas explosivas alrededor del escuadrón, estallaron con fuerza tal que algunos elementos fueron lanzados varios metros.

-¡Todos a cubierto!-grito Seiya cubriendo se tras unos árboles.

-Lo hacen interesante…-dijo Alex mientras veía a una mujer de cabello verde ocultarse tras unos árboles poco frondosos-lástima es muy hermosa…tendré que manchar tu piel con tu sangre-el hombre ajusto su respiración para no errar el tiro, un sonido como un pitido se escucho justo en ese momento un oficial de rango menor se cruzaba entre la bala y la mujer la cual vio caer al joven oficial el cual gritaba de dolor por su herida en el hombro-¡demonios!-maldijo el hombre mientras se iba de ahí para buscar un nuevo lugar donde emboscar, al hacerlo tomaba una mochila con varias armas listas para usarse.

Los policías caminaban por el templo shintoista, el extraño silencio que envuelve el recinto sagrado consigue alterar los nervios de los hombres que caminan con las armas apuntando a todo lo que se mueve, uno de ellos camina por dentro del lugar hasta que de arriba sin que lo espere cae a su lado una figura vestida de negro, el hombre intenta un disparo pero la figura lanza al suelo unas extrañas esferas que al caer lanzan una cortina de humo que hace que el policía tosa desesperadamente y sienta una terrible picazón en su piel, lanza uno disparos a la nada tosiendo hasta que algo de un golpe certero lo derriba en el suelo y le da un golpe con los puños en los que lleva unas garras puntiagudas en los nudillos, el pobre hombre cae al suelo sin proferir un solo sonido, pero un disparo resuena en el recinto y se estrella en la columna.

-¡Alto! ¡Sea quien sea que quien está allí levante las manos ahora!-amenaza el policía que se acerca a ella, la mujer del traje negro levanta las manos mientras el asustado hombre toma los signos vitales de su compañero sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma.

-Hikaru…-llama el policía a su compañero inconsciente.-¿Quién demonios es Usted?.-cuestiona el hombre, la mujer se quita la máscara y aparecen ante el policía sus bellos rasgos, una sonrisa en su rostro que hace sentir desconcertado al hombre y su arma tiembla en sus manos.

-Solo una habitante de este lugar señor…-dice con inocencia ella, el policía se levanta del suelo como hipnotizado por los ojos de ella pero no deja de apuntarle.-¿En verdad cree que yo podría dañar a alguien?.-repite la mujer, el policía dudoso se acerca a ella apuntando con el arma, pero algo más fuerte que él lo obliga a bajarla lentamente ante la mirada de los ojos de la bella mujer frente a él, entonces sin que lo espere, ella se retira un estilete con el que adorna su peinado, sus cabellos caen en cascada por sus hombros y veloz entierra el estilete en la pierna del policía, este lanza un grito de dolor mientras ella de una patada lanza lejos el arma, el hombre cae al suelo vencido de un extraño estupor, parecido a un desmayo, y sus ojos se van cerrando, lo último que puede ver es a la bella mujer de negro acercarse.-hombres, siempre tan fáciles de engañar…-ríe ella.-tres fuera de combate, parece que te llevo ventaja querido.- fue cuando miro varias columnas de humo-aunque parece que lo estas disfrutando mucho…-sonríe y de un salto apoyándose en la pared sube como si fuese un felino por las columnas del templo hacia el techo.

Una fuerte lucha se estaba llevando a cabo en la selva cercana a la mansión Satsuma mientras la policía se cubría de los disparos de una ametralladora los cuales los tenían arrinconados tras unos peñascos.

-¡Equipo Z-34 informe de su posición!.-decía Seiya por el radio desesperadamente.-¡Abandonen la inspección del templo y vengan a la mansión estamos siendo atacados! ¡Repito! ¡Refuercen la retaguardia!.-pero nadie contestaba, los disparos eran más intensos y los tres agentes se cubrían tras las rocas.-¡Equipo Z-34! ¡No me escuchan!.-

_-¡Se…señor…!_.-se oye la voz de un hombre por el radio.

-¡Al fin! ¡Necesitamos que refuercen la retaguardia ahora!.-exige Seiya mientras se levanta a disparar hacia el lugar del que provienen las balas.

-_Se…señor..no…podemos…hemos sido…atacados por…una sombra negra…todos estamos…heridos.._-balbucea la voz tras la radio, Serena y Seiya intercambian una mirada de espanto.-_no sabemos…como fue…pero…¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!.-_se escucha un sonido desgarrados tras la radio.

-¡Agente! ¡Agente me escucha!.-desesperado Seiya por el radio, al fin se oye una voz femenina.

-_Le escucho agente Kou, pero lamentablemente sus hombres no pueden ayudarlo, pero que descortés, dónde están mis modales, no les dimos mi esposo y yo la bienvenida a Izenajima, subsanaremos eso, así que si no quieren dificultades salgan de nuestra isla ahora…o aténganse a las consecuencias, a Alex y a mí no nos gustan los extraños, pero creo que eso ya lo saben_…-la comunicación se corta en el radio.

-¿Dos personas?...imposible…-balbucea Setsuna.

-¡Hay que flanquearlos!-grito Serena mientras disparaba en el espacio en que soldado recargaba su arma.

-Vaya esa chica tiene agallas-veamos si pueden con esto… ¡FIRE IN THE HOLE!-gritó tras unos matorrales el hombre oculto que usaba la mira de su arma para observar a los intrusos mientras sacaba de una caja especial a su lado un lanza granadas y disparaba varias veces, los policías oyeron como unos objetos caían cerca de ellos unos pudieron observar lo que en realidad eran.

-¡¡GRANADAS!!-fue cuando estas estallaron en un gran destello que los aturdió de repente una nueva ráfaga de plomo cayó sobre de ellos.

-¡USEN LAS GRANADAS DE HUMO!-ordeno Seiya, un oficial lanzo unas granadas las cuales estallaron dejando una densa cortina de humo.

-¡OH COME BITCHES, DON'T FUCK THE PARTY WITH THIS!-exclamo el rubio militar-aunque por fin podre usar el equipo especial que trajimos de Rusia…-sonrió intrigantemente mientras sacaba unas gafas y se las colocaba accionó un botón su visión cambio a una térmica dejando ver el calor que desprendían los oficiales y plantas, le hombre silbó-espero usarlas con Gyoko en alguno de nuestros juegos-tomo de nuevo la ametralladora y comenzó a disparar al hacerlo elimino a dos oficiales, uno de ellos con un tiro en el pecho.

-¡OFICIAL CAIDO, OFICIAL CAIDO!-gritó otro de los policías mientras disparaba su subfusil aun blanco desconocido, Seiya tomó valor y escondiéndose entre los árboles se acercó a sus camaradas caídos.

-¡Seiya no seas idiota! ¡Regresa aquí!.-aterrada Serena gritaba desde los peñascos en que ella y Setsuna se cubrían de los disparos.

-Un valiente ¡oh si!-dijo desde su lugar el ex militar y comenzó a dirigir su fuego justo cuando su arma se trabó-¿Qué? ¡No me hagas esto!-la revisó pero era tarde los policías caídos fueron auxiliados y se fueron a esconder-¡FUCK!-aventó el arma mientras removía de sus ojos las gafas-al menos tengo a tres en mi cuenta…aunque creo que perderé puntos al haber matado a uno de ellos-tomo la mochila y un rifle de asalto entre sus manos y se internaba en el bosque silenciosamente.

Los oficiales heridos gritaban de dolor mientras los atendían.

-¡¡Rápido llamen a los helicópteros para que se preparen tenemos un código 6!!-ordeno Setsuna por el radio mientras veía como uno de ellos se desangraba.

-¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?-pregunto Serena en shock.

-Nos estaban esperando…-dijo Seiya mientras saco un cigarrillo-"si tu ataque va bien te acercas a una emboscada", palabras de un marine en Vietnam-aclaró el chico, tras una palmera, Alexander Kennedy miraba a los tres policías, tomó un rifle de largo alcance y apuntó con la mira.

-Ahora se arrepentirán de una vez por todas de desear atrapar a nuestra Reiko…sabremos defenderla de todos los que intenten algo en su contra, así que…¿Quién caerá primero?...El valiente de hace rato…la belleza de cabello negro o la chica rubia con agallas…-decidía Kennedy con su mira, al fin sus ojos azules brillaron y dirigió el disparo a una sola dirección.

-Debemos llegar a la maldita mansión, debe haber una forma de atravesar la línea de fuego.-piensa Serena aterrada.-¿Cuántos agentes quedan?.-

-Solo nosotros.-dice Setsuna, en ese momento una luz roja brilla en la espalda de Serena, el gesto de Seiya al comprender aquello es casi mecánico, la aparta con un movimiento brusco lanzándola al suelo mientras el disparo suena y le da justo en el estómago al policía.

-¡Seiya!.-dice Serena la verlo caer herido.

-¡FUCK!.-ruge Kennedy en su escondite.-bueno, al menos cuenta como herido…-sonríe el militar, hasta que de arriba de la palma cae una sombra negra a su lado, el militar rubio lanza una terrible patada que es parada en seco con un hábil movimiento de la mujer de negro quien luego se acerca a él y lo besa en los labios, el hombre corresponde al beso.

-¿Acabaste tu parte aquí querido?.-dice Gyoko.

-Asi parece…20 hombres fuera de combate.-orgulloso Kennedy.

-Menos catorce muertos y te quedas con la pobre cantidad de seis…así que creo que te he ganado, cinco más los tres guardias del pueblo.-orgullosa la Kuniochi.

-No me gustan tus reglas cariño, la pólvora es difícil de controlar, y tus métodos son digamos mas…personalizados.-añade el hombre.

-Creo que es hora de salir de aquí, hablé con Shotaro y nos espera en Saitama, hay que buscar a Reiko y creo que de momento a la policía ya le quedó claro que atrapar a Fénix no será sencillo.-propone la mujer y de la mano de su esposo se pierden en la espesura de la selva.

Serena furiosa mira la devastadora escena, a los lejos las columnas de humo producto de las explosiones, el radio que no da señal alguna.

-No tenemos más opción que entrar a la mansión Comandante.-propone Setsuna, Serena asiente con la cabeza y ambas levantan al chico herido del suelo y caminando con Seiya herido sujeto de los hombros y con Setsuna ayudándole a arrastrarlo llegan hasta la entrada de la amurallada mansión, abren el cancel y caminan hacia la puerta de la mansión Satsuma, al llegar al pórtico de la casa de techos rojos Serena baja al joven y toma su radio.

-¡Aquí Tsukino! ¡Alguien me oye! ¡Maldita sea alguien conteste!.-dice ella pero la estática del radio es total.

-Comandante…¿Qué podemos hacer?.-se asusta la joven de criminalística a su lado, ella mira furiosa la puerta con el escudo de la familia Satsuma y tomando su arma de un disparo abre la cerradura y la empuja con su pie entrando en la lujosa residencia, apunta con su arma a todos lados de amplio recibidor y la sala.

-Parece que no hay nadie…entremos.-dice ella y con ayuda de Setsuna meten a Seiya y lo recuestan en uno de los sillones, Serena toma el teléfono y lo levanta.-no hay línea…maldita Fénix.-ruge lanzando el auricular al suelo.

-Comandante, sinceramente no creo que ella sea quien esté detrás de este ataque, sean quienes sean los que nos hicieron esto deseaban impedir que llegáramos aquí.-dice Setsuna.-y deben tener sus razones.-en ese instante suena la frecuencia del radio.

_-¡Comandante! ¡Aquí águila 1! ¡Repito aquí águila 1 reportando un ataque! ¡Dos personas atacaron la flota de helicópteros! ¡Una mujer de negro y un hombre que tenía uniforme militar acabaron con nosotros en menos de un minuto y se llevaron un helicóptero!_.-informa el hombre, Serena y Setsuna se miran una a la otra.

-Aquí comandante Tsukino…informe de bajas…-

-_Los cinco pilotos estamos heridos, dos de gravedad por arma de fuego, los otros tres estamos heridos por algún tipo de…alfileres extraños que…tienen sedante…_-dice la voz.-_siento que voy a perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento comandante…yo…yo…_-la estática se adueña de la transmisión.

-¡Águila 1! ¡Responda águila 1!.-furiosa Serena, pero no hay respuesta.-¡Maldita sea!.-

-Dos personas…solo dos personas pusieron fuera de combate a treinta policías de las fuerzas especiales y provocaron esto.-aterrada Setsuna.-¿Contra qué tipo de gente nos estamos enfrentando?.

-Contra los malditos maestros de esa asesina.-deduce Serena mientras camina de un lado a otro de la deshabitada mansión, luego toma el radio e intenta otra vez.-lo peor es que estamos prácticamente atrapados aquí, sin los pilotos como saldremos.-aun molesta la policía rubia.-intentaré algo en otra frecuencia…--¡Guardia Costera! ¡Guardia Costera, aquí policía de Tokio me escucha!.-lanza Serena, estática es todo lo que se escucha en el radio, al fin un sonido de una voz parece calmar a las aterradas policías.

-_Aquí guardia costera puesto de vigilancia 23-V, la escuchamos_.-

-Necesitamos que envíen barcos de rescate y auxilio médico urgente a la isla Izenajima, fuimos víctimas de un ataque inesperado, hay varios muertos y heridos, repito…urge el apoyo.-habla Serena por el radio.

-_Aquí puesto 23-V, lamentamos esto pero Izenajima es propiedad privada y no tenemos autorización para interferir en…-_

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Quiere mandar el apoyo ya o se arriesga a un reporte con sus superiores! ¡Hay agentes de fuerzas especiales que pueden morir!.-apremia Serena, el silencio se hace de nuevo en el lugar.

-_Puesto 23-V, enterado, ayuda en camino, repito, ayuda en camino, esperen alrededor de una hora y llegaremos…cambio_.-Serena mira a Setsuna, luego a Seiya y enternecida de agacha al lado del joven herido y acaricia su frente.

-Ya viene la ayuda Seiya, sé que aguantarás, tienes que hacerlo…-llorosa la chica rubia, él entreabre los ojos.

-Lo hare…Tsukino…se necesita mucho mas…que esto para vencernos…-dice él, ella sonríe.

-Comandante, ya que estamos en la mansión Satsuma y a pesar de todo, podemos aún aprovechar para indagar algo más de Fénix.-propone Setsuna. Serena mira a Seiya.

-No quiero dejarlo solo…-dice.

-No te preocupes por mi…Tsukino…ve libremente y…haz lo que debes hacer, yo estaré bien.-dice el chico presionando su abdomen en que la sangre sale aún con un cojín del mueble de la sala-tengo mi arma y sabes que me basto para protegerme mientras llegan por nosotros…la misión…es primero…-dice él, Serena sabe que la decisión de su amigo es irrevocable, así que protestar está de más para quien como Seiya Kou saben que su deber el primero, así que se acerca a él y lo besa en la mejilla.-ya regresamos, si algo pasa promete que llamarás.-dice y le deja el radio, él asiente con la cabeza mientras Serena y Setsuna se pierden en los elegantes pasillos de la mansión Satsuma…

El bullicio de la música y el olor del licor llenaban esa noche el "Four Sisters" el bar que administraban las cuatro hermanas parte de la organización delictiva "Black Moon" y que era uno de los múltiples negocios de la familia Yakuza, fuera del bar en un automóvil negro discreto se hallaban las dos mujeres, una de ellas de largo cabello acuamarina y la otra de corto cabello rubio, la rubia usaba lentes negros e iba al volante.

-Aún no sé qué pretexto usar para atrapar a alguna de ellas Haruka…esto se pone peligroso.-algo asustada Michiru.

-Calma, ellas darán pié a mas de algo, ya verás…-murmura la rubia, cuando de pronto del lugar salen discutiendo las cuatro hermanas, Haruka y Michiru se ocultan en el auto.

-¡Petzite por Satanás deja de decir idioteces! ¡No es momento de rabietas de celos! ¿Escuchaste al señor Diamante?...¿Tienes idea acaso de lo que puedes provocar?.-la recrimina su hermana.

-No me importa nada Calaberite, voy a encontrar a esa perra y la voy a matar.-furiosa la de cabello verde.-y una vez que lo haga cortaré su cabeza y se la mostraré al señor Zafiro para que quede libre de su maldito hechizo.-dice la despechada mujer de cabello verde.

-Petzite, hermana, calma…haz bebido mucho y no sabes lo que haces.-la detiene la de cabello azul preocupada, pero esta la lanza lejos.

-¡Déjenme maldita sea! ¡Sé lo que hago!.-ruge esta y sube al auto dando un portazo.

-Hermana…por lo que más quieras no hagas esto, no te vayas ahora así.-suplica otra de las hermanas, pero por toda respuesta Petzite enciende el motor y arranca por las calles de la ciudad.

-Esto es terrible…no le gustará nada a Diamante sama, mejor informamos al señor Rubeus.-opina Karmezite y las tres entran en el bar.

-Lo vez Michiru…allí tienes el pretexto perfecto, alcohol mas velocidad nunca han sido buenos consejeros, te apuesto a que nuestra querida ex jefa comete una tontería que amerita su arresto.-sonríe la rubia y enciende el motor de su auto el cual se lanza en persecución del carro de Petzite.

-¡Aquí Agente Kaioh a todas las unidades se les solicitan refuerzos en la C1 rumbo a Yokohama! ¡Perseguimos un Mercedes blanco a exceso de velocidad!…repito…-anuncia Michiru.

-_Enterado Kaioh sama, siete unidades en camino, repito, siete unidades en camino, cambio.-_corta la voz.

-¿Lo ves linda?...al parecer la comandante tendrá su soplón en bandeja de plata.-acaba Haruka.-sujétate y enciende la sirena.-dice ella, Michiru enciende la sirena la cual comienza a emitir su luz intermitente y el sonido que la caracteriza mientras el auto de las policías acelera y comienza a perseguir el Mercedes blanco.

Serena y Setsuna caminan por los pasillos de la elegante mansión de la familia Satsuma, llena de objetos de valor como pinturas, abanicos, kimonos y piezas de porcelana de las antiguas dinastías de Okinawa.

-Solo en objetos adornos y obras de arte debe haber millones de yens…es sencillamente impresionante.-comenta Setsuna, al fondo una pintura de un afamado pintor Italiano de una bellísima mujer de largo cabello negro enfundada en un tradicional Kimono con un Fénix dorado bordado en él anunciaba el fin del pasillo enmarcando el acceso a una puerta de caoba con el escudo labrado de la familia Satsuma, al ver la pintura casi real de la última heredera Satsuma Serena siente que de nuevo esos ojos morados de la inanimada pintura se clavan en ella y se queda paralizada y como hipnotizada de nuevo, pero recuerda al pobre agente Chiba, y las palabras de su Padre.

-El escudo…-dice y de un impulso lanza un disparo certero que se va a clavar en medio de las cejas de la imagen de la pintura, Serena sonríe aún con el arma humeante en sus manos y su compañera la contempla aterrada.

-¿Comandante?...¿Se encuentra bien?.-cuestiona Setsuna ante un acto tan impropio de su jefe.

-Mejor que nunca Meiou.-dijo la rubia.-ahora vayamos a ver que hay en el estudio de Rei Hino-Satsuma.-y las dos entran en el lugar que a simple vista parece una bien ordenada biblioteca, decorada igualmente al estilo japonés como el resto de la vivienda, libros en estantes pulcramente ordenados, un gran escritorio al fondo con una computadora portátil, Setsuna se acerca allí y mira la máquina.

-No sabemos la clave pero Ami o Taiki la podrán abrir, es una buena evidencia, la computadora de Fénix…-la chica de cabello verdoso abre los cajones, comienza a revisar los documentos y encuentra una caja con CD's.-más datos, esta visita a pesar de lo desafortunada nos dará mucha información.-comenta la chica de criminalística y sus manos toman un libro que había permanecido como cerrado junto a la computadora, lee curiosamente el título.-¿Estudios Antropológicos de los pueblos asiáticos?.-dice Setsuna.-interesante, al parecer a nuestra Fénix le interesan los comportamientos humanos…-añade la experta pero Serena Tsukino camina hacia una puerta lateral en la que dos armaduras samuráis parecen vigilar el acceso, llena de curiosidad abre la puerta y sus pupilas azules se dilatan al comprobar lo que hay dentro.

-Meiou…tienes que ver esto…-dice Serena parada aún en el lugar, Setsuna deja de buscar entre los papeles del escritorio y se acerca a donde la llama su comandante.

-¡Por todos los cielos!.-dice entrando a la habitación, es un lugar amplio, cubierto el piso de tatamis, en medio arde una hoguera como las de los templos shintoistas, frente a la hoguera de meditación sin embargo, se halla labrado en la pared el escudo de un Fénix pero lo más aterrorizante de esto es que en las paredes del recinto hay todo tipo de armas, es como un arsenal de armamento antiguo, en la parte izquierda las katanas en sus fundas de todos tamaños y colores, mas allá lanzas y hachas, muchas estrellas ninja incrustadas en la pared, algunos cuchillos del lado derecho, estiletes y cadenas con puntas de diversos grosores y tamaños, aditamentos parecidos a guantes llamados "Nekote" o garras de gato para ser usados en los dedos, abanicos de hierro, chacos, mazos, arcos y flechas, las dos mujeres entran en el lugar caminando con paso sigiloso y ojos expectantes.

-El arsenal de Fénix, apuesto a que Ami y Taiki encontrarán aquí más de alguna similitud con las armas usadas en los crímenes de los Minowara.-añade Setsuna.

-Creo Meiou que esto rebaza el afán de coleccionismo de un millonario excéntrico.-comenta Serena.

-Definitivo comandante, ahora la compleja personalidad de Rei-Hino Satsuma se parece cada vez más a la de Fénix.-añade la chica de criminalística que contempla con especial interés una serie de frascos de vidrio de diversos tamaños que se hallan en unas repisas de la pared al fondo, toma uno de los frascos y lo abre oliendo su contenido.-como lo supuse, venenos, todo esto nos lleva a una sola explicación, Fénix fue entrenada como las antiguas Kunoichi.-deduce la de ojos rojizos.

-¿Kunoichi? ¿Las asesinas Ninja de la antigüedad?...creí que luego de la segunda guerra mundial se había prohibido el entrenamiento inhumano de ese tipo por el gobierno en Japón.-añade Serena.

-Pero da la casualidad comandante, de que no estamos en Japón, sino en Okinawa, las tierras del antiguo reino Ryukyu, tan alejadas de Japón y sus leyes como lo están geográficamente, ¿No le parece coincidencia que en Okinawa se hayan conservado los estilos de artes marciales más puros del mundo?...¿Qué le hace pensar que el arte de las Kunoichis no lo hizo también?.-añade Setsuna, Serena aturdida un poco por estas declaraciones se acerca a un ventanal que hay al fondo de la habitación en busca de aire, retira las cortinas de bambú que impiden la entrada de la luz y sale al balcón, pero al salir de nuevo se queda petrificada en su lugar, al parecer los descubrimientos horribles sobre Fénix no terminaban jamás, Setsuna se acerca a ella.

-Comandante creo que debe ver, encontré algo de veneno de conicina en uno de los frascos que…-pero Setsuna tampoco puede articular una sola palabra al mirar lo que su comandante está viendo, en la parte de atrás de la mansión Satsuma a la que da aquel balcón, se halla una enorme base militar al estilo de las usadas por los estadounidenses en la ocupación de la isla de Okinawa cercada por una malla con alambre de púas, con enormes antenas parabólicas, campos de entrenamiento que se ven desde el balcón en que se hayan paradas las policías, algo parecido a un invernadero, estructuras de metal y de madera con cuerdas y aditamentos extraños.-Por todos los dioses…este es el lugar de entrenamiento de Fénix.-comenta impactada Setsuna.

-Setsuna…dime porfavor que eso que se ve tras la base militar, ese campo con algunas cruces de madera no es…un…-duda Serena.

-¿Cementerio?...lo es comandante, el cementerio de las víctimas de entrenamiento de Fénix.-replica Setsuna Meiou-si no fuera tan horrible debería estar emocionada.-añade la de criminalística.-esta es la más extraña mente criminal que he conocido en toda mi carrera.-

-Entre más cosas descubrimos de ella menos la comprendo, ¿Qué llevaría a la hija de una familia como los Satsuma a cometer toda esta clase de actos terribles?.-cuestiona la policía Rubia.

-Las motivaciones criminales son lo realmente interesante de nuestro trabajo comandante, y de las de Rei Hino-Satsuma solamente estamos empezando a descubrirlas, así que ¿Qué dice? ¿Tiene la fuerza para adentrarse en los misterios de la mente de Fénix y saber cómo llegó a ser lo que es? O mejor aguarda aquí a que llegue la ayuda.-propone Setsuna Meiou, Serena la mira con la fuerza y decisión que sus pupilas azules adquirieron desde que disparó a la pintura de Rei-Hino Satsuma.

-Vamos a ese lugar.-dice Serena firmemente y se encamina primero que Setsuna hacia la extraña base militar.

Nataku Yamada permanece sentado en una silla al lado de la cama en la que yace la mujer dormida, sus ojos dorados la contemplan con algo muy parecido a la ternura, a su lado el perro blanco mira con sus ojos azules a su amo y emite un leve gruñido.

-Lo sé "Rasputín", es muy lindo nuestro Ángel, es una pena que tenga tanto dolor en su alma.-añade el chico de cabello plateado, luego se levanta de su silla y toma de un canasto la ropa negra de la chica.-creo que llevaré esto a lavar, pero antes buscaremos si no tiene más armas amigo, nuestro Ángel tenía en su ropa un auténtico arsenal…-dice Nataku buscando entre los bolsos de la gabardina negra de la cual saca algunas llaves, una memoria de computadora y además una cartera con algo de dinero, tarjetas de crédito, pero lo que más llama la atención del joven es una fotografía en blanco y negro algo gastada que muestra a dos niñas usando kimonos tomadas de la mano, Nataku sonríe al conocer en la niña mayor a su misteriosa visitante.-así que después de todo tienes familia…y sentimientos, me alegra mucho eso Ángel…-luego reflexiona sobre lo que acaba de decir mientras el perro emite un ladrido que hace que la chica se remueva en la cama de su sueño.-¡Shhh!.-calla Nataku a su mascota.- Calla "Rasputín", la despertarás…-lo controla Nataku, el perro gruñe levemente.-sí, creo que tienes razón amigo, por más inverosímil que se escuche, por más tonto que parezca…creo que estoy enamorado de este bello Ángel de alas rotas…-confiesa el joven mirando a la chica pensado que duerme, y apartando unos mechones de cabello negro de su rostro, se acerca a ella y suavemente, casi como una caricia, posa sus labios sobre los rojos de ella, pero en ese momento el "Ángel" abre sus ojos color Amatista y lo mira directamente con una extraña mezcla de sorpresa y miedo…¿Miedo Rei Hino-Satsuma? ¿Miedo de un pobre chico como Nataku Yamada?...¿Porqué el contacto de sus labios le hace sentir escalofríos?....

***Canción "Aquí estoy yo" de Luis Fonsi.**

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Así es, una vez más esta complicada trama sigue adquiriendo tintes de mayor dramatismo, ambas hermanas parece que están permitiendo la entrada al romance en sus vidas, pero en el momento en que ocurre ninguna de las dos lo tiene muy sencillo, así que como prometí estos sentimientos solo vendrán a complicar el inminente desenlace.**

**Algo más que espero se haya aclarado es acerca de cómo Rei empezó a entrenar, aunque no he entrado en detalles prometo que en el siguiente cap quedará eso del entrenamiento Kunoichi mas que listo y dejo claro que no exagerare, será tal como era en la antigüedad, al menos ya conocimos a sus maravillosos maestros y tenemos idea de cómo llegó a ser lo que es; A si algo más, no pierdan de vista a Petzite porque como sabrán todo tiene una razón de ser…ahora quedan mas interrogantes…¿Qué otras cosas descubrirá la policía en la mansión Satsuma? ¿Qué hará Rei ante el inesperado beso del chico que la rescató? La verdad es que cada vez falta menos para el desenlace de esta historia el cual planeo llevar al extremo, por lo pronto, Serena ya tiene un "Escudo"…y Rei por el contrario parece estarse despojando del suyo…¡Nos vemos y gracias por su lectura y opiniones que es un gran alimento a mi inspiración!...PD Zhudo, amigo, gracias especiales a ti por prestarme parte de tu talento y conocimiento para que ese ataque a Izenajima quedara creíble e intenso, sabes que te quiero mucho y me encanta trabajar contigo a pesar de todo…¡ARIGATO ONII SAN!!!**

**Ahora gracias a::::**

**SUSY: como siempre amiga, la primera en dejar comentario y en darme ánimos para seguir, tus ideas y deducciones como siempre perfectas coherentes y lógicas, lo de Petzite claro que solo tu podías captarlo, igual que lo de los maestros de Rei que ahora ya conoces mejor, ya verás que jugare un poco mas con los sentimientos de las dos hermanas Fujimoto y que el desenlace será digno de los lectores que como tu han seguido la trama a pesar de mis locuras, me gusta mucho que apruebes que Nataku haya aparecido…¡Seguirá siendo un amor lo prometo!...**

**AERITSEPHYT: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, claro que lo de Zafiro y Rei es algo tormentoso y terrible ya verás mas delante porqué Rei tiene esa tendencia a usar a los hombres como mejor le conviene y de donde loa prendió, será emocionante, en cuanto a Hime-Zen espero nos tengas paciencia es toso un Universo por construir y reconstruir y queremos que quede perfecto, igual gracias por apoyar la historia a pesar de mis locuras en el "Lado Oscuro" de FF…**

**MALKAV: sin palabras, tus reviews son como la vitamina que necesita mi cerebro y mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo, me encanta leer tus hipótesis y deducciones y la forma como puedes DECODIFICAR a los personajes, ojala este cap haya aclarado tus dudas sobre Shotaro y el inicio del entrenamiento de Rei, y quizá pienses mejor eso de que Rei fue MANIPULADA, no no, para nada, ella jamás olvido y deseaba esto, igualmente cualquier duda que tengas de nuevo me la haces saber y espero despejarla paulatinamente cuando avance la trama…gracias mil a ti por darme fuerzas con tu apoyo de seguir escribiendo, los héroes en este fic son los lectores no yo…ARIGATO.**

**SERENATENOH: Igual quiero que viva el Lado Oscuro FF al cual orgullosamente pertenecemos, por eso me esforzaré por darle mas intensidad aún al desenlace que se viene, espero en parte empieces a descubrir como Rei se volvió Fénix, y con esos maestros quien no jajaja…agradezco tu apoyo y tu amistad como no tienes idea…Gracias…**

**NICK: mi muy estimado Shinobi Boy, de nuevo feliz de leer tus comentarios y desde luego aceptadísimo en la academia y bienvenido al Lado Oscuro FF, me alegra saber que tu prima es Serenatenoh, ella es una querida amiga mía quien siempre me apoya mucho, gracias a ambos, y espera a ver como Nataku y Rei viven verdaderas escenas digamos…no se…¿Agridulces es la palabra?...creo que sí, hermosas pero a la vez desgarradoras…¡Ya verás! **

**MARBEL: amiga, tu sigue sugiriendo todo lo que desees, con lectores como tu escribir es una delicia, gracias por tu apoyo y por las aportaciones que haces a la trama, verás que Nataku tiene un papel muy importante en este drama por mas desgarradora que resulte su relación con Rei, y claro que espero con ansias que actualices tu fic, pero mientras, agradezco infinitamente tu apoyo…¡Arigato Marbel! TQM….**

**MARIAELENA83: ¡SOY FELIZ!!!! Me encanta que digas que ya no te interesa tanto con quien se queda Serena, créeme que cuando leí eso sentí compensadas mis horas de investigación y de escritura de este fic, por haber ganado una lectora como tú todo vale la pena, ¡Gracias infinitas por el apoyo! Espero no defraudarte y seguir contando con él,…y antes que nada…¡¡¡BIENVENIDA AL LADO OSCURO FF!!!...**

**LIEBENDE LESUNG: Que bueno que la experta en criminalística Meiou sea tu personaje favorito, es lógico que ella dedusca todo esto dada sus especialidad, igual es uno de mis favoritos y quise darle el peso justo, en cuando a que el amor de Rei y Nataku será trágico en verdad amiga no sabes cuánto, haz tenido una probadita a la que aún le falta, ya verás que barreras debe vencer Rei en cuanto a su formación Kunoichi para dejar entrar el amor y que desgarrador será que lo encuentre en este momento tan terrible de su vida como asesina…pero el final trágico que esperas, créeme que procuraré complacerte, y cada vez se acerca más…¡Gracias! **

**JULIMOON: Encantada de recibir tu review, espero merecer otro más como ese y…¿Podemos contarte como parte del Lado Oscuro FF o esperamos más?...tu nos dices…¡Gracias por todo!**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli…¡Larga vida a Mars y al Lado Oscuro FF! ¡Cada vez somos más! **


	10. Chapter 9: Cenizas del Pasado

**LDS 9**

**Cenizas del Pasado**

**Diez años atrás…**

_La pequeña niña se encontraba esa tarde sentada en un sillón de los pasillos de la mansión Satsuma, las personas vestidas de luto iban y venían por la casa dando las condolencias a su tío Otomo Hino, hermano de su padre adoptivo, la chica permanecía alejada de todo, estaba triste en verdad, los Satsuma habían sido con ella muy buenos estos dos años y se habían empeñado en darle siempre lo mejor, cariño, familia…por momentos casi podía decirse que olvidaba su terrible pasado, hasta que ese accidente automovilístico mató a Oboro Satsuma y Satunuke Hino, a su pesar la niña volvía a sentirse sola, volvía a revivir las escenas de la muerte de sus padres y de la ausencia de su hermanita, habían pasado dos años, y aún llevaba siempre esa fotografía con Usagi…dentro del rebullicio de las personas que acudían a dar su pésame a la familia real Ryukyu, nadie se ocupaba de la niña, que caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, hasta que se detuvo en la puerta entreabierta del despacho de su Padre adoptivo en que el hermano mayor de su Padre, Otomo Hino, hablaba con Shotaro quien había seguido todos esos años como mayordomo de los Satsuma usando el incógnito de Kayuri Omi._

_-Kayuri san…no sé qué hacer, en verdad mi hermano me ha dejado en una situación muy comprometida, soy el tutor de Rei hasta que ella cumpla la mayoría de edad, pero ya soy un hombre viejo y mi trabajo no me permite encargarme de ella, Kayuri, sé que a pesar de haber llegado hace poco tiempo mi hermano y Oboro le tenían confianza, tanta como para dejarle en dos años el cuidado de su casa por completo, sé que les eres fiel.-dice Otomo Hino al mayordomo.-¿Qué me aconsejas hacer?...no quiero llevar a Rei conmigo, sabes como es mi vida, negocios, juntas, eventos, ella viviría igual de sola que aquí.-_

_-Si el señor me permite, es muy común que a las señoritas de sociedad se les inscriba en colegios internado.-_

_-Ya lo había pensado Kayuri, pero eso no resuelve mis dificultades, ella necesita quien cuide de ella cuando el colegio no pueda hacerlo.-_

_-¿Una institutriz?.-se atreve el mayordomo, el rostro del señor Hino se relaja como quien ha encontrado la respuesta._

_-Eso es, una institutriz, una mujer impecable que se haga cargo de la niña, su cuidado y su educación-_

_-Tengo a la candidata perfecta…discreta, elegante, credenciales de las mejores escuelas, experiencia con niños.-_

_-Quiero conocerla.-añade Otomo Hino._

_-Y si el señor me lo permite, ya que ahora la señorita Rei es la joven heredera de la fortuna Satsuma, una millonaria, requerirá de un mejor equipo de seguridad, conozco a un hombre que tiene experiencia organizando seguridad para políticos, fuimos compañeros en la embajada de Francia, si me permite sugerirlo.-añade Shotaro, sus ojos brillan intensamente como quien ha conseguido sus planes._

_-Kayuri, ahora sé porqué mi hermano te tenía tanta confianza, con todo lo que se viene legalmente para mí en cuanto a la herencia Satsuma no podré ocuparme de buscar el personal, pero dejo eso en tus manos, solo llámalos y cuando estén aquí los contrataré enseguida.-añade el señor Hino y luego se levanta de la silla y sale a atender a las personas que lo aguardan en la sala, Rei se oculta tras una cortina al pasar su tío, no quiere que la vea cerca, y luego entra en el despacho, Shotaro se ha retirado los lentes que siempre cubren sus ojos y de espaldas a ella toma el teléfono del escritorio y la niña lo escucha decir unas palabras que la intrigan._

_-¿Kennedy?..Soy Shotaro, necesito tu ayuda y la de Gyoko para algo muy importante, se trata de la niña, ¿Cómo qué niña?...hombre desde que ocurrió el accidente de Gyoko vives en la Luna…la hija de Fujimoto, mi señorita, si ella…verás, ha llegado el momento de entrenarla, los necesito con sus identificaciones falsas en Izenajima…vamos hombre, este trabajo les hará bien a ambos, necesitan olvidarse de su pena y para eso solo el trabajo ayuda, anda, los espero, me deben esta…Sayonara.-inquiere Shotaro y cuelga el teléfono._

_-¿Es verdad Shotaro?.-dice a sus espaldas la niña, él se vuelve.-¿Es verdad que me vas a entrenar como te pedí todo este tiempo?.-dice ella y un brillo en sus ojos amatista se enciende, el mayordomo Fujimoto se agacha a la altura de la niña y la sujeta de los hombros._

_-Señorita Reiko, haremos Usted y yo un trato, vendrán dos personas que son los mejores que conozco y le enseñarán, pero la forma de usar esos conocimientos será solo decisión suya, este entrenamiento durará muchos años y será difícil, si tiene la fuerza de soportarlo tendrá la fuerza de usar ese poder con responsabilidad.-añade Shotaro.-¿Me da su palabra de que así será?.-dice él preocupado, por ningún motivo quería ser el causante de torcer el destino de esta niña._

_-Te lo juro Shotaro, si me enseñas a ser fuerte, entonces usaré eso para hacer pagar a los que lastimaron a mi familia, solo para eso.-termina la niña y una lágrima brota de sus ojos._

_-Pero después, Usted dejará de usar ese conocimiento y se dedicará a tener una vida feliz como sus Padres hubieran querido.-insiste Shotaro._

_-Y a buscar a Usa.-completa ella._

_-Entonces es un trato.-dice el mayordomo dándole la mano a la niña ella lo toma._

_-Es un trato, y sabes que la palabra de una Fujimoto es para siempre.-dice la niña en un tono que recuerda a Shotaro la voz firme de Keitaro Fujimoto, su señor…_

**Época Actual.**

La comandante de policía con dos coletas rubias camina por la abandonada base militar que encontraron ella y su compañera, la especialista en criminalística Setsuna Meiou, los ojos azules de la policía rubia parecen muy impresionados de ver las extrañas estructuras metálicas con púas, picos y clavos que hay en el patio del la fortificación.

-¿Para qué quieren estas horribles cosas?.-cuestiona Serena.

-Son bases de entrenamiento, una Kunoichi profesional puede atravesar estas estructuras sin herirse y sin romper siquiera su ropa.-Serena mira incrédula lo que ha dicho Setsuna pues el espacio es mínimo, al llegar al final del lugar, Setsuna sonríe al ver cerca del invernadero un panel sujeto a la fachada de este con algunos botones, al presionarlos de lugares desconocidos para ellas se sueltan unas amarras y terribles hachas sujetas a cuerdas pasan rosando por el suelo, Setsuna presiona otro botón y unas pistolas surgen de entre la maleza disparando, Serena se cubre.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?.-dice la comandante Tsukino.

-Parte del patio de entrenamientos.-emocionada la de criminalística.-ahora pasemos al invernadero.-la joven de ojos rojizos abre la puerta de cristal y las dos entran en un hermoso invernadero lleno de plantas y flores perfectamente cuidados en que regaderas eléctricas riegan la vegetación, el frío que se siente les indica a ambas que dentro del lugar la temperatura es controlada.

-¿Para qué querría Fénix flores?.-extrañada Serena.

-Muy sencillo comandante.-explica Setsuna acercándose a un lugar en que crecen flores moradas parecidas a capullos.-¿Sabe qué es esto?...se llama Acónito, es una planta venenosa que crece en lugares fríos, contiene la Aconitina, un veneno mortal que paraliza en segundos el sistema nervioso, administrado en dosis mínimas provoca solamente parálisis pero en dosis mayores es letal…muchos de nuestros agentes de fuerzas especiales en el "Park Hyatt" tenían estrellas ninja rociadas con una mezcla de anestesia médica y acónito.-explica ella, Serena presiona los puños en su arma al recordar aquello.- Esta hermosa campanilla que ve y parece inofensiva, es conocida como Dedalera, una planta que solo crece en Europa, dentro de esta bella flor se haya la Digitoxina…¿Sabe lo que ese veneno hace cierto?.-

-Paro cardiaco.-explica Serena recordando sus clases de criminalística en la academia de policía.

-Y mas allá estos frutos verdes, Nux Vómica, un fruto que contiene Estricnina, solo 0.05 gramos provocan paro respiratorio, esta hermosa flor morada y exótica, es el "Cólchico" conocida como "Dama desnuda" por su belleza, sus bulbos producen colchicina, ataca al sistema nervioso, las flores blancas del fondo, CONIUM MACULATUM, la productora de la conicina…más allá el asesino de Sócrates, Cicuta, el árbol que ve a la derecha, se llama Roldón, su fruto parecido a la mora es tan venenoso como al cicuta…en pocas palabras comandante, tenemos aquí un perfecto cultivo toxicológico, el mejor que he visto en años de profesión.-concluye Setsuna.

-¿Me quieres decir que muchas de estas plantas han sido traídas desde sus países de origen y cuidadas y cultivadas con esmero para desarrollarse aquí solamente con fines asesinos?.-aterrada Serena.

-Así es comandante, el arte de las antiguas Kunoichi en el conocimiento sobre venenos se llamaba "Yagen".-

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de esto Setsuna?.-asombrada Serena.

-Dos cosas comandante, en criminalística tomamos especialidades, la toxicología es una de ellas, y segundo, desde el ataque al "Park Hyatt" empecé a sospechar de las técnicas Kunoichi que Fénix utilizaba e indagué sobre ellas.-Setsuna se acerca a una mesa en la que hay varios instrumentos de laboratorio como morteros, filtros, hojas en papel y otras extendidas, un microscopio y jeringas, así como varios destilados en frascos de vidrio.-¿lo ve comandante?.-asiente Setsuna revisando todo y oliendo el contenido de los frascos, por el invernadero hay otra puerta que llama la atención de Serena, ella la abre y mira el lugar oscuro, toca la pared hasta encontrar un interruptor de luz al encenderse esta entran en una cámara en que en enormes peceras se hayan algunos animales extraños.

-¡Meiou!...tienes que ver esto.-le dice Serena, la chica se acerca y sonríe como quien ha encontrado una pieza más del rompecabezas.

-Hermosas, ranas flecha venenosa doradas.-dice Setsuna tocando tras el vidrio de la pecera a una de las ranas amarillas que salta entre las demás.-su piel contiene el veneno más activo del mundo, un solo toque provoca paro cardiorespiratorio y muerte instantánea…-

-¿Y te parecen hermosas?...Gran Kami Setsuna, a veces creo que entre el asesino y el criminalista no hay tanta diferencia.-sin comprender Serena.

-Es solo la emoción de ver como se ha preparado Fénix para lo que hace, no dejo de reconocer que es una asesina y lo que hace es horrible, pero me asombra el descubrimiento paulatino de su mente y de su genio.-añade Setsuna y camina por el lugar mirando las demás peceras-Serpiente Taipán de los desiertos australianos, su veneno deshace el tejido muscular y provoca hemorragias internas, estas hermosas medusas…-señala Setsuna.-se conocen como Avispa Marina, mortales y terribles como la quemadura de un ácido, y este pulpo es un…

-Pulpo de anillos azules, lo sé, papá me lo mostró una vez en un acuario en Edo, sé lo que hace, su saliva es más potente que el cianuro, colapso cardiovascular en segundos.-añade Serena.

-Veo que también sabe de venenos comandante.-

-Papá decía que había de estar preparada para todo…también sé lo que es esto, el pez globo o FUGU originario de Okinawa, algunos lo comen como platillo exótico, pero en verdad es venenoso.-termina Serena señalando la última pecera.

-Comandante, ¿En verdad quiere seguir con esta reconstrucción? No hemos sino comenzado a ver las cosas horribles sobre ella, dentro encontraremos más.-propone Setsuna.

-Meiou, así como tu pareces disfrutar tanto de cada descubrimiento sobre sus motivos, yo necesito verlo por mi misma para convencerme de todo el horror de que esa mujer es capaz y hacer mi propio escudo para cuando nos enfrentemos de nuevo-suplica Serena.

-Entonces sigamos comandante.-propone la chica de cabello negro abriendo una puerta más.

-Solo me pregunto algo…según tus investigaciones, ¿Cuándo debe iniciar el entrenamiento Kunoichi?.-pregunta Serena.

-En la infancia, cuando más a los doce años para que el cuerpo de las niñas sea aún flexible para adaptarse a las técnicas "Intonjutsu", de evasión, escape, ocultación y camuflaje ya que a veces este requiere que aprendan a dislocar algunas articulaciones y regresarlas a su lugar después.-explica ella.

-Un campo de entrenamiento con armas, el vivero y este lugar lleno de animales venenosos…no me imagino a una niña siendo preparada como una máquina asesina.-se dice Serena dudosa.

-Pero así debió ser, si estas paredes hablaran seguramente le contarían la historia detallada del entrenamiento de Fénix desde que era pequeña, y viendo lo que dos de sus maestros pueden hacer, ya no le parece sorpresivo…¿Cierto?..-observa la chica, Serena se queda pensando que efectivamente ese entrenamiento debió ser terrible…

_**Flash Back…**_

_El hombre rubio, joven y musculoso que lleva solamente una camiseta con tela de camuflaje en su pecho y su pantalón del mismo material se retira los lentes oscuros y se para la lado de la estructura de metal llena de alambre de púas, una niña de cabello negro y ojos amatista se haya a su lado vestida con un pantalón de lana y una chamarra de manga larga a pesar del tremendo calor que hacía en la isla._

_-¡Esta es la misión Hino!-dice el hombre rubio en japonés con marcado acento extranjero.-¡Deberás atravesar esta estructura sin herirte y sin dañar tu ropa, cada herida, cada desgarramiento de tela, harás abdominales en la playa hasta morir! ¡Alguna duda!.-_

_-¡NO SEÑOR!.-dice la niña con firmeza aunque una gota de sudor rueda por su rostro al ver lo imposible de la misión._

_-¡Con firmeza Hino, pareces una niña!.-le espeta el militar._

_-¡NO SEÑOR!:-replica ella con fuerza._

_-¡Prepárate, 5, 4, 3, 2…¡GO!.-grita Kennedy y la niña se lanza pecho en tierra hasta la arena y comienza a reptar con pecho en tierra entre la maraña de alambre, a pesar de su cuidado este troza primero su ropa y luego comienza a arañar su cuerpo dejando raspones y leves hilos de sangre.-¡GO! ¡GO! ¡FAST! ¡MORE FAST!.-dice el inglés el militar tomando el tiempo con su cronómetro.-¿ARE YOU A BABY?.-grita Kennedy, la niña aprieta los dientes y sigue avanzando._

_A lo lejos dos figuras observan en entrenamiento, uno de ellos es Shotaro, a su lado una hermosísima mujer asiática con traje negro que mira angustiada la escena._

_-Kennedy es un imbécil…la niña no puede con esa exigencia.-dice la mujer._

_-Gyoko…me extraña de la última Kunoichi este comentario, sabes que es parte de su entrenamiento, no vayas a involucrarte mucho con la señorita Rei, solo haz tu trabajo con cabeza fría, terminando con Kennedy tendrá clase de toxicología en el invernadero.-dice Shotaro, la mujer mira aun dolida a la pequeña que herida avanza por la enramada de púas; no se quiere confesar a si misma que esta pequeña le recuerda mucho a su hijita fallecida._

_-Tienes razón Shotaro…pero ¿Podrá concentrase en venenos naturales con esas heridas?.-duda Gyoko._

_-Tendrá que hacerlo o no será jamás una Kunoichi.-añade el mayordomo, al fin la niña termina, su ropa desgarrada y llena de sangre de todos lados sale de la estructura, Kennedy se acerca a ella y le lanza una bofetada terrible que la lanza al suelo._

_-¡PÉSIMO! ¡DECEPCIONANTE! ¡Cómo quieres que no te detecte un sistema de seguridad o una alarma láser cuando no puedes con esto?...eres patética Hino.-con dureza el hombre, la niña llena de arena se levanta y mira con odio al militar apretando los puños-si, ódiame, ódiame todo lo que desees, pero sabes que es la verdad, si quieres llegar junto a un Minowara, ellos tiene los mejores sistemas de seguridad, debes ser ágil, debes ser fuerte, debes ser veloz, pero más que nada, debes ser discreta, hasta que entiendas eso Hino, y pases esta estructura sin herirte, tendrás lo que se necesita, la sutileza del silencio…piensa eso y luego de preparar venenos te espero en la bahía, me debes cien lagartijas.-acaba el rubio militar y se aleja, la niña caminando con dificultad entra en el invernadero._

_-Gyoko sama…estoy lista…-dice Rei dejando tras su paso una estela de sangre, Gyoko mira admirada a Shotro que sonríe._

_-Te dije que ella tenía la fuerza.-añade el mayordomo, la Kunoichi sonríe también, a partir de ese día, sabe que no hay límites para esta pequeña, quizá ella recupere el honor de las antiguas Kunoichis, sus compañeras, que ella vio morir, y emocionada entra en el invernadero con la pequeña, Kennedy se acerca a Shotaro._

_-Jamás me había sentido más como un bastardo que hoy, me duele tatar así a la pequeña Fénix.-dice el militar enternecido._

_-¿Tu también?...este mundo está de cabeza, tu mujer y tu, dos asesinos temidos buscados por el gobierno de sus países, se han ablandado con la niña.-recrimina Shotaro._

_-Es que es tan…decidida, ¿te das cuenta de la terrible arma de destrucción que puede ser?.-cuestiona Kennedy._

_-Me doy cuenta, pero también sé que ella tendrá el criterio de usar lo que aprende de forma adecuada, es una Fujimoto.-termina el hombre de coleta samurái y los dos siguen mirando por el vidrio del invernadero como Gyoko destila un líquido verdoso de una planta observada atentamente por la niña sangrante sentada en un banco…_

_**Fin flash back….**_

Los primeros rayos del sol se filtran por las persianas de la habitación, la chica despierta levemente abriendo los ojos, mira a su alrededor y no ve a nadie, pero junto al buró se haya la fotografía de ella y su hermana y junto a esta una rosa roja y un papel escrito, ella toma el recado y lee en él.

_ANGEL: Lamento no estar cuando despiertes pero tuve que salir a hacer unas compras, no tardo, te dejo una rosa que padecerá muchas dificultades para competir con tu belleza, y a "Rasputín" que te protegerá mientras regreso mejor que yo mismo…NATAKU._

Rei sonríe al leer la sencilla dedicatoria y toma la rosa roja llevándola a su nariz, aspira su perfume, y la llena un extraño e inexplicable sentimiento de calidez, seguridad, ¿Felicidad?...no sabe decirlo, le ocurre con todo lo que tiene que ver con este joven de ojos dorados y cabellera platinada, un sonido la hace mirar hacia debajo de la cama en que se haya echado el perro blanco.

-Rasputín.-llama ella, el animal mueve la cola y se acerca dejándose acariciar por la chica, al acariciar al perro Rei se da cuenta de que sigue herida, pues se lastima de nuevo el hombro, pero aún con eso parece que ya puede caminar y no hay fiebre, eso significa que es el momento de irse…¿Porqué de pronto la idea de irse parece angustiarla tanto? Ella es fuerte, habría podido irse hace mucho, entonces ¿Qué la hace desear quedarse? Mientras acaricia al perro se abre la puerta, y el guapo joven de cabellera plateada aparece llevando en sus manos una bolsa.

-Buenos días Ángel ¿Amaneciste bien?.-cuestiona Nataku, ella lo mira y se sonroja involuntariamente, recuerda entre sueños aquellos labios firmes y viriles presionarse con los suyos en un beso que ya no sabe si fue real o solo soñado.

-Si…bien…-dice ella.

-Parece que le agradas a "Rasputín" eso es raro, mi perro suele tener desconfianza a los extraños, debes tener un buen corazón cuando te ha aceptado.-dice ella y Nataku deja la bolsa en el buró, el perro al ver la puerta abierta sale corriendo.-veo que notaste tu fotografía…¿Quién es la rubia?.-dice Nataku.

-Mi hermana…Usagi.-balbucea Rei.

-Si deseas llamarla para decirle que estás bien.-

-No…ella no está más conmigo.-termina Rei.

-Lamento recordarte cosas tristes...¿Murió?.-

-Nos separaron cuando éramos pequeñas.-por toda respuesta ella.

-Ya veo, qué triste, la saqué de entre tu ropa para poder lavarla, pero aún no seca, como no tengo ropa de mujer tuve que ir a comprar alguna, espero sea de tu agrado.-dice él.

-Nataku…-intenta ella.

-El baño está caliente y listo, puedes darte un baño y ponerte la ropa nueva, te esperaré afuera, creo que preparé arroz y algo de carne y luego de comer podemos salir a caminar.-ella lo mira aún incrédula de que alguien se preocupe así por ella.

-Nataku…-insiste Rei tomando sus manos y moviendo la cabeza negativamente.-no lo hagas…no más…esto no puede seguir.-le dice.-me debo ir.-

-¿Es que acaso no te gusta estar a nuestro lado Ángel?-dolido el chico mirándola con esos ojos dorados como alguien cuyo mundo se ha derrumbado.

-No soy lo que crees, no soy una buena persona y no soy un Ángel.-insiste Rei.-si tú supieras quien soy y lo que hago, no te ocuparías de mí y llamarías a la policía para que me arrestaran.-sigue la joven de cabello negro.-soy "Fénix", una asesina, un monstruo que toma la vida de las personas y no le interesa nada con tal de lograr su venganza…esa asesina de las noticias, la que buscan por todo Tokio, esa soy yo.-confiesa Rei y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le pesa decir lo que es, ¿Porqué quisiera poder ser una chica normal, con un vida normal solo para Nataku?...el chico se ha quedado callado y serio, con la mirada baja.-ahora sabes y entiendes porqué es peligroso para mí y para ti que siga a tu lado, agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí, jamás lo olvidaré.-dice ella acariciando la mejilla del apuesto rostro frente a ella.-pero tengo un destino que cumplir, y si te involucrara en él no me perdonaría jamás, fue lindo vivir unos días como una persona ordinaria, gracias por recordarme que existe la felicidad-termina ella y se pone de pié dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero la mano de Nataku la detiene.

-Ángel…no te vayas…no me dejes.-suplica poniéndose de pié el chico, ella lo mira azorada.

-Pero ahora sabes quién soy…¿Cómo me pides eso?.-

-No me importa quién eres, las cosas que hiciste ni el peligro en que me pones, solo sé que desde que te vi en el parque, desde que mis ojos se cruzaron con los tuyos, supe que necesitabas ayuda, que alguien debía protegerte, ayudarte a sanar tu corazón y a salir del abismo que te tenía atrapada, tu dolor, tu pena, tu sufrimiento, me llegó al alma y supe que debía ser yo quien llevara la luz de nuevo a tu vida…Ángel, dime que no me he equivocado, siempre esperé por alguien como tú, no puedes irte ahora.-termina Nataku acercándose a ella y sujetando sus manos, la joven lo mira extrañada.

-Nataku…soy una asesina.-insiste ella como quien se repite a si misma esas palabras.

-No me interesa tu pasado, sino tu futuro.-insiste el chico acercándose a ella y sujetando su cintura la atrae hacia él , de nuevo ese sentimiento cálido la inunda.

_Aquí estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento  
Y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad, serán de verdad  
Quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento  
Y te enseñe a creer y entregarte otra vez sin medir los abrazos quedes,  
Le pido a Dios, un toque de inspiración  
Para decir lo que tu esperas oír de mí…_

Rei sabe que está mal, que es un espejismo, que ella nunca en su vida podría abrigar ese sentimiento, era una Kunoichi, una guerrera de las sombras que había inhibido en su ser el amor para usar solamente su habilidad de provocar el deseo a su favor y de forma letal, todo su entrenamiento con Gyoko la había preparado para ser insensible a esto, ¿Porqué este hombre estaba provocando en ella estas sensaciones?...sus manos fuertes presionando su cintura, sus ojos dorados que la miraban con ternura y con una secreta llama de algo que ella conoce muy bien en los ojos de los hombres, se llama deseo, pero no es el deseo lujurioso que hay en los ojos de todos los hombres que han pasado por su vida, de aquellos que ella con toda su habilidad había sometido y vuelto locos para sus fines como Zafiro Black Moon, era una luz distinta, una chispa de…¿Amor?. El joven se acerca a ella y sujeta su rostro pasando su dedo pulgar alrededor de los labios rojos de la joven.

-No te vayas de mi lado Ángel…no me dejes…te necesito…te amo…-dice el joven y entonces se acerca a ella y la besa en los labios, Rei jamás en su vida pensó que pudiera existir un beso como aquel, le beso de Nataku era dulce y tierno al principio, casi una caricia, pero eso bastaba para derrumbar los muros que Rei Hino había construido con ayuda de su maestra Kunoichi para negarse al amor, tenía una decisión que tomar, su cabeza le decía que se alejara, que huyera de este pobre chico que no merecía hundirse en un sentimiento tan complejo con alguien como ella.

-¿_Tu? Un monstruo, una escoria, no tiene derecho al amor_…-decía la voz de Fénix, pero otra parte de su ser, aquella mujer con ilusiones y deseos que mantuvo dormida en su alma para dedicarse a la venganza, parecía apoderarse de su mente y de su cuerpo en aquel momento..

_-Eres una mujer Reiko...una mujer que alguna vez en su vida fue feliz, como cuando tus padres y Usa estaban contigo, cuando el amor rodeaba tu vida, ¿Crees que puedes recuperar eso de nuevo con este chico?...¡Hazlo! Queremos ser felices Reiko…así sea solo una vez…unas horas, unos minutos…-_y entonces ocurrió, Reiko Fujimoto venció esa batalla y relegó a Fénix en su mente, la joven de cabello negro hundió sus manos en la cabellera color plateada de Nataku Yamada y lo obligó a presionar sus labios sobre los suyos con una fuerza y una pasión desbordada, el beso se intensificó, el corazón de Rei latía tan fuerte cuando Nataku introdujo sus manos bajo la tela de la camisa de hombre que ella llevaba puesta y lo sintió subir en una caricia que le quemaba la piel hasta el broche de su sostén el cual desabrochó, se separaron del beso y el chico comenzó a besar su cuello mientras la joven respiraba agitadamente, sujetando la cabeza de él, Nataku empezó a desabotonar luego la camisa hasta que la retiró por completo mirando asombrado la perfección de la mujer delante de él…

_Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón,  
Llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor  
No temas yo te cuidaré, sólo acéptame…_

-No soy una buena mujer para ti Nataku…no soy lo que tu mereces…-dice ella sonrojada, su cuerpo tiene muchas cicatrices, aún lleva la venda en su hombro y ella lo sabe, el joven se acerca y pone su dedo índice sobre los labios de la chica.

-Eres lo más hermoso que he visto Ángel, un regalo del cielo para mí, sé que has sufrido mucho, pero así como curé una de las heridas de tu cuerpo, quiero curar las de tu corazón…sé que no puedes creer esto pero te amo…-termina el chico y acercándose a ella la levanta en sus brazos, Rei coloca sus manos alrededor del cuello de Nataku y de nuevo se besan, él la deposita en la cama.-el amor existe Ángel…déjame hacerte creer de nuevo en él…-Rei sonríe, sus mejillas pálidas parecen ahora sonrojadas, acaricia el rostro del hombre que en solo dos días la había hecho destruir los escudos de que siempre había cubierto su dolor.

-Quiero conocer la felicidad Nataku…aunque sea una vez…-añade ella, el chico la besa de nuevo y se reclina en la cama, ella es ahora quien desabotona la camisa de Nataku hasta observar su torso desnudo, Rei se desconoce en estos momentos, ella jamás había perdido el control de sus emociones, menos en situaciones que implicaban el uso de su sensualidad sabiamente desarrollada en su entrenamiento, pero algo en este hombre la estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, quizá la ternura con la que Nataku la trataba, como una flor a la que se acaricia con suavidad, quizá el amor con que sus besos iban recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, besando cada una de sus cicatrices como si estas fueran marcas que deseaba borrar, le hecho era que esta mujer aquella noche se entregaba por primera vez a alguien dominada por un sentimiento llamado amor…

_Dame tus alas, las voy a curar  
Y de mi mano te invito a volar…*_

La mirada de Nataku encendía fuego en su vientre, su cálido aliento mezclado con el suyo la quemaba, las manos que la acariciaban y la hacían temblar, todo lo que él estaba haciendo era capaz de hacer saltar chispas de un desconocido placer que ella nunca sintió, él era muy cuidadoso para no lastimarla, pero ahora Rei era quien lo besaba con furia y desesperación, pasaba sus manos por su fuerte espalda y envolvía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, el joven pensó entonces que esta mujer de belleza casi diabólica tenía un poder fascinador sobre él cuando lo estaba llevando al límite de la locura, no podían más, ambos los sabían, se miraron a los ojos y ella sonrío, entonces se fundieron como uno solo, las pupilas moradas tuvieron un destello de felicidad en ese momento, era la primera vez que Reiko Fujimoto conocía la felicidad…

**Isla Izenajima, Okinawa…**

Las dos policías caminan ahora por una sala de entrenamientos con un cuadrilátero, un tatami de artes marciales con la imagen de un fénix pintada en la pared y el suelo, varios sacos de boxeo, elementos de gimnasia artística como caballo, barras paralelas, anillos, un muro para escalar y algunos aparatos de gimnasio como bicicleta fija, pesas, caminadora todos conectados a una computadora al final del lugar.

-Aquí lo tiene comandante, la explicación de porqué no pudimos atraparla aquél día de la muerte de Aya Minowara, las Kunoichi reciben un entrenamiento físico muy intenso, artes marciales de diversos tipos, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, velocidad, equilibrio, fortaleza, agilidad, resistencia.-enumera Setsuna, Serena mira los instrumentos de escalar muros como los que ese día en el "Park Hyatt" Fénix utilizó para escapar y se imagina a esa mujer entrenando en todos aquellas formas de disciplinar el cuerpo.

-El hecho de que estén conectados a esa computadora indica que Fénix no trabajaba sola, ¿Cierto?-cuestiona Serena.

-Es verdad comandante, para poder controlar un lugar como este y ayudarla en su entrenamiento además de los dos maestros que ya conocimos, debió haber alguien más.-explica Setsuna.-todo un equipo de trabajo que se dedicaba a entrenarla, si me permite la insinuación, quizá todo el poblado estaba enterado de esto y me atrevo a decir que lo consecuentaban, debieron verla entrenar en la playa artes marciales con su sensei, pasar trotando con su entrenador físico, saltar de un árbol a otro con su maestra Kunoichi, esto es algo que no se podía ocultar…

_**Flash back…**_

_Una chica hace abdominales en la playa, el hombre rubio de traje militar se haya a su lado, el sol se oculta en el horizonte pintando de color rojo el agua del mar cuya marea comienzan a subir, algunos niños pequeños de la aldea se hallan sentados en los peñascos viendo el entrenamiento de "Satsuma sama" los niños se entretenían siempre en contar las abdominales, y a coro seguía…_

_-92, 93, 94…-el agua de la marea que sube cubren ya las manos y parte del cuerpo de la chica que hace ejercicio y cada vez que baja su cabeza entra en el agua, Alexander Kennedy la mira…_

_-¡GO!.-le insiste.-¡STRONGER ¡FASTER!.-pone su pié encima del cuello de la joven metiéndola en el agua, ella sube aun con el peso del pie de su instructor, los niños terminan de contar._

_-99…100.-una lluvia de aplausos, y los pequeños sacan sus tambores con dos brazos giratorios haciendo ruido con los que solían festejar cuando su señorita llegaba a la100, Rei se levanta mojada aún y respirando agitada._

_-Recuerda esto Hino, para ser un verdadero asesino, debes aprovechar todas las ventajas que te da el ambiente, el ambiente es al mismo tiempo tu aliado y tu mejor arma, trabaja con los elementos, en el entorno encontrarás las armas más efectivas y el mejor medio de camuflaje, entonces debes prender a ser una con tu entorno Hino…-_

_-¡Señor, si señor!.-asiente ella._

_-¡Ahora Hino! ¡Veinte vueltas a la bahía! ¡Corre tu tiempo ahora!.-añade con potente voz Kennedy presionando el cronómetro._

_-¡Si señor!.-la chica comienza a correr y tras ella todos los niños de la aldea cantando una canción tradicional de Okinawa en su dialecto llamada "Hi Fushichou" (El Fénix de fuego) y mientras la joven corre, Kennedy la mira y sonríe._

_-Anda pequeño Fénix, casi estás lista para tu graduación.-termina el militar sonriendo al ver la figura de la chica que con los tonos rojos del atardecer si parece en verdad cubierta de fuego…_

_**Fin Flash back…**_

Setsuna sigue caminando y entra a otra sala del lugar, enciende la luz, pero al hacerlo ambas policías parecen impresionadas, entrar en esa cámara era como pasar de un mundo a otro, luego del gimnasio de hace un instante, este lugar era otra cosa, decoración de primer nivel, alfombra, luces, espejos, farolas, sillones de piel, al fondo había una pasarela como las que utilizan las modelos, una cabina de luz y sonido, un tocador como los usados por los estudios de cine con miles de cosméticos y elementos estéticos, al lado opuesto ordenados en filas cientos de vestidos de todo tipo, pelucas, zapatos, accesorios, cámaras…la pared de al fondo estaba cubierta de espejos y tenía un pasamanos como las academias de baile y duela.

-¿Qué demonios es este lugar?.-se extraña Serena.-¿Para qué necesita una asesina esto?.-cuestiona tomando un abrigo de pieles colgado, Setsuna sonríe de nuevo.

-Creo comandante que no está enterada del principal secreto de la formación Kunoichi, ¿Cierto?.-dice la de ojos rojizos.-verá, las antiguas guerreras tenían el conocimiento de algo que era su arma principal, algo que hacía que los daimios y jefes samuráis le temieran más a una sola Kunoichi que a un ejército de ninjas, su femineidad, ellas son entrenadas en los métodos de seducción desarrollando demás habilidades para detectar y explotar las debilidades del oponente, principalmente las de los hombres, estrategias psicológicas, manipulación, seducción…-se detiene Setsuna tomando con sus manos los cosméticos que están en el tocador.

-La delicadeza de una Geisha y la crueldad de un ninja.-termina Serena.

-Más que eso comandante, ¿Vio la forma tan sencilla como ella dominó a Yaten Kou?.-Serena asiente.-las Kunoichi conocen los secretos del KISHA, ¿Sabe lo que es eso?.-Serena mira aterrada a su compañera.

-Pensé que solo eran mitos medievales…las estrategias Kisha, el uso de afrodisiacos y exaltación del deseo sexual para extraer información y algunas veces, para asesinar…-añade la policía rubia.

-Y no solo eso, saben utilizar el disfraz, pueden caracterizarse no solo físicamente y en su vestido, sino adoptar actitudes, formas de hablar, moverse, actuar, para lograr sus objetivos, ¿Recuerda el asesinato de Shibue Minowara en ese cabaret?...es muy posible que Fénix se haya hecho pasar por una de las mujeres que bailaron para él esa noche y valiéndose de eso, lo haya asesinado a él y a todos sus invitados, aquí tiene la respuesta.-añade la criminalista mirando las pelucas y trajes que hay en aquel lugar.

-Esto es más horrible conforme avanzamos.-termina Serena.-¿Cómo puede una mujer ser educada para usar su propia femineidad como arma?.-aterrorizada ella…

_**Flash back…**_

_La hermosa adolescente camina con gracia por la pasarela mientras una música suena en el lugar y las luces se encienden, un hermoso vestido rojo se ajusta a su figura la cual no es muy definida aún, debe tener no más de 14 años ya que las redondeces propias de su edad solo comienzan a vislumbrarse bajo los pliegues del vestido, su cabello negro y largo está sujeto en un peinado alto por dos alfileres y su hermoso rostro maquillado con exquisito gusto, lleva tacones altos pero no por eso pierde un punto su gracia al andar._

_-Perfecto Reiko, levanta la cabeza, yérguete, hombros hacia atrás, eres una mujer, deja salir tu encanto natural, hipnotiza, encanta, domina…-dice debajo de la pasarela una mujer joven y hermosa mayor que la adolescente mirando con sus profundos ojos negros como la jovencita parece obedecer a su mandato moviéndose por la pasarela.-bien, ahora pose final, sonrisa, siempre seductora, giro, y regresas…-habla la mujer, la niña obedece y entonces ella se dirige al aparato de sonido y apaga la música._

_-¿Cómo lo hice Gyoko sama?.-cuestiona la adolescente._

_-Has mejorado mucho pequeña, pero aún te falta, terminaremos e iremos a la clase de etiqueta.-asiente la bellísima maestra subiendo a la pasarela y tomando las manos de la niña se sienta con ella en el suelo mirándola de frente.-escucha esto Reiko, las Kunoichi tenemos una ventaja que los hombre no poseen, ¿recuerdas que te hablé del significado de nuestro nombre?.-_

_-Sí, nueve de uno, nuestra diferencia anatómica con los hombres que nos da superioridad pues la naturaleza ha creado a la mujer débil en apariencia pero realmente somos quienes tenemos el poder del universo en nuestra mano, podemos decidir si damos vida o muerte.-recita la niña lo que su maestra le ha enseñado, Gyoko sonríe y acaricia a su joven discípula._

_-Hay algo más que eso Reiko, una mujer tiene el poder de dominar al hombre con su sensulidad, con su encanto, con el uso de sus atributos físicos, hemos hablado antes de sexualidad y sus secretos, por eso esta parte de tu formación mental es muy importante, los sentimientos como el amor, son peligrosos, nos hacen perder el control, nos hacen…vulnerables…-explica Gyoko como si ella entendiera perfectamente aquella lección.-por eso debes formarte un escudo mental para aislar tu parte emotiva de tu parte femenina, tu encanto es una más de tus armas.-_

_-Gyoko...¿Y qué pasa si un día necesito usar mi…femineidad para consumar mi venganza?...¿Qué pasa si en mi camino para asesinar a los Minowara tengo que decidir?.-termina la niña._

_-Cuando llegue el momento de tu…graduación, serás lo suficientemente mayor para decidir con libertad pequeña, de momento, solo te corresponde aprender.- Gyoko entonces de un movimiento rápido se quita una de las agujas metálicas que sostiene su cabello y ataca con ella a la niña que saltando hacia atrás como gimnasta la evita y esta se entierra en el suelo, la pequeña se retira otra de las agujas de su propio peinado y de un salto ataca a su maestra que la esquiva, luego ambas se levantan con agilidad, como si no trajeran tacones, su cabello ahora suelto cae en sus hombros, sonríen, se acomodan el cabello y sin pierde la compostura se inclinan una ante otra.-bien hecho Reiko…siempre alertas, siempre hermosas, siempre encantadoras…_

_-Y siempre letales…somos Kunoichi Gyoko.-completa la niña, la mujer la abraza y ella corresponde al abrazo._

_-Ahora lo somos de verdad Reiko.-termina ella._

_**Fin flash back…**_

Dentro de otra de las cámaras de la base militar al que las lleva su exploración, Serena y Setsuna ven un lugar muy parecido a un quirófano profesional, mesa e instrumental médico, aparatos de rayos "X", computadoras, microscopios, material médico, lavamanos, lámparas y un esqueleto colgado al frente.

-Una mesa de disección forense.-dice Serena.-¿Crees que la hayan utilizado alguna vez?.-cuestiona ella, Setsuna la examina detenidamente.

-Varias veces por el sistema higiénico que tiene la mesa tal como el que se usa en la oficina forense, además el esqueleto tiene algunas marcas en zonas estratégicas de la columna vertebral, cuello, tórax, piernas y brazos, puntos de ataque mortales que solamente se pueden usar con precisión si se sabe algo de anatomía.-explica ella.-un solo toque dado en esta zona…-dice mostrando en el esqueleto una vértebra que está señalada de color amarillo.-la vértebra C-5, inhibe el impulso nervioso, paraliza y provoca muerte en el acto, en otros puntos como esta parte del cuello, corta el torrente sanguíneo…-Serena mira unos vidrios reflejantes como los que usa el departamento de policía para interrogar testigos, sabe que del otro lado del lugar hay algo más así que dejando a Setsuna con su indagación en la sala quirúrgica entra en la siguiente sala, allí se encuentra con una serie de computadoras y complejos sistemas eléctricos, escáner, pantallas, radares y radios, por la sala se puede ver hacia el lugar en que se haya Setsuna por el vidrio, Serena revisa los aparatos, algunos están encendidos y dan leves señales, este lugar tan complejo debía ser la explicación al porqué Fénix pudo violar la seguridad de las páginas electrónicas del gobierno, seguramente desde este bastión informático esa mujer habría obtenido todos los datos que le daban esa maldita capacidad de estar siempre adelantada a sus planes…

_**Flash back…**_

_La joven sentada frente a las computadoras lleva un micrófono y audífonos al cuello, manipula el teclado de complejos botones, interruptores y palancas y varias gráficas aparecen en la pantalla, tras ella se haya Shotaro mirándola atentamente._

_-Ahora deme las coordenadas del submarino…-pide el hombre, la joven de ojos amatista manipula los datos en la pantalla con velocidad asombrosa._

_-456 grados latitud sudoeste…-añade ella mientras el mapa se va acortando.-sería muy fácil lanzarle un misil, ayer descifré el código de acceso al Departamento de Defensa Nacional Japonesa…-sonríe la niña con sadismo, el hombre de coleta samurái también sonríe._

_-Buen trabajo Reiko sama…-añade Shotaro.-a veces supera las enseñanzas de sus maestros ¿Sabe?.-añade este._

_-Eso me gusta Shotaro, esperemos también te gane hoy en el entrenamiento con katana, he mejorado desde el verano pasado gracias a Etoo sensei.-_

_-No lo dudo.-acaba Shotaro.-bien, ahora quiero que rastree los datos de estas personas, son los siguientes candidatos a venir a la isla para…entrenar con Usted…-la da unos papeles, la niña tiene un destello de luz en sus ojos y una sonrisa maquiavélica.-quiero que indague todo lo que pueda, nombre, dirección, antecedentes escolares, tarjetas de crédito…_

_-Marca de pasta de dientes.-insinúa la niña frente a las computadoras como si aquello fuera sencillo._

_-Sorpréndame.-añade Shotaro, pero luego sus ojos se topan con una ventana minimizada en que lee "Departamento Japonés de Asistencia Social", su rostro se contrae. -Reiko sama…¿De nuevo buscando a la señorita Usagi?.-la niña baja la vista.-comprendo que lo desee pero ya le dije que esos datos no los encontrará por este medio, el gobierno desapreció todo rastro, no hay registro siquiera de que los Fujimoto hayan existido.-_

_-No importa Shotaro, seguiré buscando, se lo prometí.-añade la niña y sigue en su labor mientras el mayordomo mueve negativamente la cabeza, él ya había perdido toda esperanza de encontrar a la menor de los Fujimoto desde que supo del incendio a las oficinas de adopción, pero su señorita nunca lo hacía…_

_**Fin flash back…**_

Finalmente las dos policías entran en la cámara final que las dos conocen muy bien, es una sala de ejercicios de tiro como las usadas por la policía, siluetas, cabinas, audífonos y lentes, así como armas de fuego de todo tipo en cajas sobre algunas mesas, ahora sí parece que llegan al final de sus terribles descubrimientos, pues se nota la luz del patio trasero, pero cuando abren la puerta para salir, se escucha el rugido de una animal, Serena saca su arma y la apunta hacia el lugar pero Setsuna la detiene.

-Calma comandante, están enjaulados.-dice Setsuna ya que dentro de unas jaulas se hayan dos panteras negras y un tigre.

-Esta mujer esta demente…¿Fieras?.-cuestiona Serena ya mas repuesta del susto, caminando por el patio trasero de la base militar, y luego se acerca al terrible cementerio que viera desde la mansión, cruces mal hechas con dos trozos de madera son la única marca de que en aquel pedazo de tierra hay enterrados humanos.

-Las víctimas de su entrenamiento.-añade Setsuna convencida.

-¿Crees que podamos saber quiénes eran estas personas? Deseo tener todas las pruebas en contra de Fénix cuando la atrapemos.-

-Con análisis forense seguramente, pero sería tardado, aunque entre Ami y Taiki quizá lo harán en menos de una semana, son muy buenos.-termina Setsuna.-

-Parece que llegamos al final, créeme que ya no podía más con todo el horror que vimos dentro, es…increíble…-acaba Serena.

-Sin embargo comandante creo que nos vamos de Izenajima con muchos más elementos sobre la compleja personalidad del asesino que perseguimos, y con pruebas nuevas, la computadora, los discos, este lugar…-

-Pero no deja de ser horrible.-termina Serena.-hoy más que nunca, deseo atraparla a como dé lugar, a ella y a los cómplices inhumanos que ayudaron a volverla el monstruo que es.-desesperada la rubia, en ese momento se escuchan unos pasos apresurados, Serena y Setsuna sacan sus armas y se ocultan, pero al abrirse la puerta que daba acceso al patio solo ven a unos policías de la guardia costera, ambas bajan las armas.

-¿Comandante Tsukino?...Arima Toru de la guardia costera, el agente Kou antes de ser trasladado por los servicios médicos nos dijo que se encontraban aquí, ¿Están bien?.-dice el que parece el jefe del destacamento.

-Todo bien Arima sama, gracias, ¿Cómo está Kou?.-cuestiona Serena.

-Estable, ha sido trasladado como el resto de los heridos al barco, venimos solo por Ustedes comandante Tsukino, ¿Podemos irnos ya?.-dice el agente.

-Si Arima sama…podemos irnos.-añade Serena mirando aun con odio aquel lugar horrible.

-Comandante, vamos, regresaremos luego con todo el equipo que necesitamos para que tenga su evidencia-anima Setsuna y tomando de la mano a su comandante abandonan el patio, de vez en cuando Serena mira hacia atrás, la visión de aquellas tétricas cruces la obsesiona, ¿Qué cosas horribles habrá hecho Fénix con los hombres que descansan bajo ese suelo?

_**Flash back…**_

_En la entrada a la base militar, una hermosa mujer con un traje negro muy ajustado que deja ver su figura perfecta recortada por la luz del sol, con sus cabellos del mismo tono sujetos en una cola de caballo, aguarda sentada en actitud de meditación, cuando aparecen ante ella tres individuos, dos hombres, uno japonés con coleta samurái, otro alto y rubio de uniforme militar, y una mujer vestida exactamente igual que la chica, Rei Hino-Satsuma ya no es una niña, ni una adolescente, sino una mujer hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra, una joven de 19 años, de mirada amatista firme y decidida, al ver a sus tres senseis se levanta del suelo y se inclina ante ellos._

_-Reiko sama…este es el día en que veremos si Fénix está capacitada para su graduación, si logras sobrevivir, te diremos cuando y donde será el primer golpe.-explica Shotaro._

_-Tu prueba Hino, consiste en atravesar la selva, llegar a la aldea, luego al muelle y desatar la bandera con el emblema Fujimoto que hemos dejado en la punta del último palo….pero puedes esperar sorpresas de nuestra parte.-añade del militar._

_-Si señor.-se cuadra ella._

_-Reiko, esta es la culminación de todos nuestros entrenamientos, sabemos que lo que te espera allí dentro lo puedes superar, nos has superado a todos, así que haznos sentir orgullosos, despójate de tus prejuicios porque este día tomaras vidas.-sentencia Gyoko._

_-Lo haré.-asiente ella y sonriendo se coloca una manta negra cubriendo su rostro, y Shotaro le alarga una katana de empuñadura roja._

_-Era la katana de su Padre, la rescaté del lugar del incendio, no quise dársela hasta este día, haga honor a su familia señorita-añade con lágrimas en sus ojos el mayordomo._

_-Por los Fujimoto.-asiente ella colocando su katana en la funda de su espalda y corriendo a una velocidad impresionante se pierde por el bosque, los tres senseis se quedan mirándola, Rei entra en el bosque, su oído alerta al menor movimiento, sus ojos amatista centelleantes, unos pájaros vuelan intempestivamente y ese movimiento basta para que la mujer de negro dé un salto casi inhumano y trepe en un árbol, al poco tiempo un hombre maduro de mal aspecto con una cicatriz en su rostro y una pistola aparece entre la selva, camina un poco buscando algo, los que le pagaron dijeron que si hería a la mujer de negro le darían cien dólares, si la mataba, cinco mil, firmó aquel contrato así que quería el dinero, sin embargo de algún lugar de la selva surge una aguja que se interna en su cuello, el tipo grita y luego se la quita pero comienza a sentir un extraño sopor, hasta que la sombra negra cae del árbol y sin previo aviso le rebana el cuello, el tipo cae sin tiempo de más al suelo, la chica se limpia un poco de sangre que ha caído en su cara y luego desaparece en la selva, al ir caminando escucha el rugir de un animal y sonríe._

_-Una pantera…debí saber que Kennedy no lo haría sencillo.-asiente ella y sacando de entre sus ropas una cuerda con un garfio, la lanza en alto y sube por ella en una palmera para continuar su "trabajo"…_

**Fin flash back…**

Serena y Setsuna entran a la comandancia de policía de la prefectura de Saitama, Yaten Kou se acerca a ellas aterrado.

-Comandante…¿Qué pasó con Seiya?...supimos que está herido.-aterrado el menos de los Kou.

-Calma Kou, tu hermano está bien, una herida en el estómago pero ya se recupera en el hospital.-añade Setsuna, el chico de cabello blanco parece más calmado y baja la vista.

-Mina…¿Trajo Haruka al integrante de Black Moon?.-interroga Serena haciendo acopio de fuerza.

-La trajeron, está en el cuarto de interrogatorios ahora comandante.-dice la rubia.

-Bien, iré a verla, preparen todo lo que investigaron de Fénix, tendremos la última reunión en media hora en la oficina, hay mucho que contarles de Izenajima.-añade Serena.

-Comandante…-se acerca Makoto.-hay otro problema, en su oficina la espera alguien que viene de Tokio y dice que es urgente.-añade ella.

-¿Quién?.-

-Otomo Hino.-replica ella, Setsuna y Serena se miran aterradas.-dice que es el tío y tutor legal de Rei Hino-Satsuma y parece furioso del allanamiento que se hizo a la casa de la familia en la isla, ya se quejó con el comisionado en Tokio…¿Qué hacemos?.-

-Entretenlo un poco y dile que voy en un momento, primero quiero ver al miembro de Black Moon.-añade ella, Makoto asiente y se dirige a la oficina, Serena camina junto con Setsuna por los pasillos hasta la oficina de separos, al llegar por el vidrio pueden ver a Haruka que hostiga a la mujer de cabello verde la cual sentada en una silla escucha con mirada irónica las preguntas de la policía rubia sin contestar, Michiru tras el vidrio ve llegar a Serena.

-Comandante.-dice y se cuadra.

-¿Ha habido adelantos?.-

-Nada…no quiere hablar, Usted ya sabe que Haruka no es muy paciente, pero ni aun con eso.-explica la de cabello acua.

-¿Quién es?.-indaga Setsuna.

-Petzite, una de las hermanas de la persecución, mano derecha de los Black Moon en el casino en que estábamos infiltradas, líder de las cuatro hermanas.-

-¿Con qué cargos la atraparon?.-sigue Serena.

-Conducir en estado de ebriedad, exceso de velocidad, golpear a un oficial, resistencia a la ley y chocar contra un semáforo.-

-Eso nos da 48 horas antes de que salga libre bajo fianza, así que no podemos esperar, tendré que interrogarla al estilo Tsukino.-dice Serena sonriendo de forma extraña y de un portazo irrumpe en la sala, Michiru mira asustada a Setsuna de aquel exabrupto de su jefa.

-¿Qué le pasa?.-cuestiona.

-Parece que ya tiene un escudo.-añade Meiou.

-¿Un qué?.-sigue Michiru sin entender pero al ver por el vidrio como Serena entra y toma por el cuello a la mujer estrellándola en la pared parece comprender.-Gran Kami…¿Esa es Serena Tsukino? cuestiona aterrada.

- Si, esa es la mujer que va a atrapar a Fénix.-acaba la criminalista…

***Canción "AQUI ESTOY YO" de Luis Fonsi.**

**NOTAS FINALES: Demora de dos semanas, lo sé y lo lamento, como excusa diré que tarde un poco en indagar sobre los entrenamientos de las asesinas de las sombras y de los venenos (ya que todos son verdaderos así como sus efectos) para poder dotar al cap. del realismo que requería, espero que haya sido de su agrado, pensé mucho como colocar la parte de los entrenamientos de Fénix dentro de la trama, haciendo los viajes al pasado pero sin perder de vista el presente así que no encontré más que esta fórmula, mientras Serena y Setsuna descubren el lugar entrelazar el entrenamiento, espero haber poseído la sutileza necesaria para que haya sido claro y no haber confundido al lector, si no, háganmelo saber, si, de nuevo la palabra AMOR se hace presente en un momento de la trama en que no se sabe si es bueno o peligroso, Fénix o más bien Reiko ¿Podrán escapar a su destino? ¿Merece ella en verdad esa felicidad o se dejará llevar por el Karma que por sí misma eligió?...ya veremos, conociéndome, esperen lo más desconcertante…**

**NOTA: Si, ya muchos lo saben, pero ahora es oficial, esto del LADO OSCURO FF que pugna por historias originales, innovadoras y de calidad se ha hecho oficial, me uní con el nombre de LADY PHOENIX a Susy Granger, Martha Chiba y Hehra en un grupo llamado FOUR LADIES que crearán historias del corte de Lazos de Sangre y defenderán la Libre Expresión en FF, así que esperen noticias nuestras porque ya nada será igual en este lado del fandom Muajaja…¡Viva el Lado Oscuro! ¡Phoenix, Tortoise, Tiger, Dragon! ¡Haremos temblar a las mentes cerradas!**

**GRACIAS PERSONALES::::**

**CAMARADA TORTOISE: Amix, ya lo has visto, anuncio nuestra sociedad de gente libre a los cuatro vientos, gracias por estar allí siempre y ser la primera en dejar tus maravillosos reviews llenos de deducciones interesantes, aquí un cap mas en que tu personaje favorito (Setsu) se luce con sus deducciones estilo Tortoise, que bien que te guste el matiz de romanticismo, se que eres tú la experta y espero tus comentarios de cómo me manejo en el género que tu dominas, tienes razón, esto solo enreda más la trama, pero sabes que me encanta meternos por senderos sinuosos con más de tres salidas y elegirla más peligrosa…jajaja…ojala te siga agradando y ¡QUE EL LADO OSCURO TE GUIE!.**

**SERENATENOH: ¿Aún más impredecible?...a que no esperabas lo de Rei y Nataku, jajaja se que querías saber a detalle el entrenamiento de Reiko, y espero te haya quedado claro porqué todo el departamento de Policía no pudo con ella, y más terror amiga, saber que esto era REAL…en verdad (dejando lo de la tecnología que eso lo puse yo) ese entrenamiento en la antigüedad era así, ahora más que nunca apuesto a que deseamos ser Kunoichis…¿No?...Gracias por todo.**

**NICK: Mi adorado Shinobi boy, me encanta verte tan constante en tus comentarios, me animas a seguir, con cariño para mi consentido (tu) dejé lo del pasado de Reiko Fujimoto que espero haya sido de tu agrado y encantada de tus primeros pasos en el LADO OSCURO, ahora que tenemos un grupo oficial verás que te asesoramos para ver algún día algo tuyo publicado, ARIGATO:::**

**AILEC: El Amor es un sentimiento confuso e inesperado pero que al fin nos llega a todos, solo que en este caso, llegó en un momento crítico, cuando ella ya está en camino de su destrucción y solo lo usaré como elemento que profundice lo dramático del desenlace, así que espero te guste, como siempre, gracias por la constancia y el tiempo que te tomas en leer.**

**MALKAV: Misterio develado en cuanto a lo que había en la mansión Satsuma, entrenamiento Kunoichi detallado, espero comentarios, lo de Nataku que sabiamente has deducido como vez es acertado, no lo fue lo de Shotaro pero si lo de Nataku, vamos empatadas, sígueme diciendo tus hipótesis que me encanta y claro que puedes esperarlo todo de la psicópata y celosa de Petzite…jaja…nos vemos.**

**MARBEL: Amiga para nada es mala tu imaginación, todo lo contrario, me asombra la forma como te has ido involucrando en el lado oscuro, para mí ya lo estabas porque eres una master del dramatismo, ya verás si es que tus deducciones resultan o no, lo que sí es un hecho es que las hermanas Fujimoto no pueden evitar su destino…de alguna u otra forma, y en cuanto a nuestro bombón de cabello plateado (gracias por compartirlo) ¿Qué tal la escena?....espero te haya gustado…TQM::: (no te preocupes que espero con paciencia tu historia, se que valdrá la pena)**

**SERENALUCY: Perdón amiga por la tardanza, la que se debe disculpar soy yo, no tu en leer, me ha encantado lo que dices de que te sientes parte de la historia, ese es el objetivo del REALISMO, y espero te siga gustando, en cuando a lo de si Sere se va a enamorar de Seiya, bueno, no es mi intensión ahora involucrarla, creo que dejaré eso en duda, pero él seguirá haciendo su intento, y el momento en que se entere que Rei es su hermana como ya dije lo voy a llevar al extremo…Muajaja (risa maléfica) ojala cumpla tus expectativas…BYE.**

**MARIAELENA83: Gracias por ser un lector inteligente y valorar más la trama y la narrativa que lo convencional, cada vez me alegro más de tenerte como lectora, que bueno que te gustó la escena Serena-Darien y ya ves que a Seiya no le ocurrió nada, solo que todo esto despertó el LADO OSCURO de Serena, prepárense para verla en acción, nos vemos y de nuevo gracias.**

**JULIMOON: ¡Bienvenida! Me alegra mucho que te guste este género y que quieras ser parte del Lado Oscuro que como vez ya es algo oficial, gracias por tu apoyo y espero que los descubrimientos que hicieron sobre Fénix te hayan gustado, nos vemos y de nuevo bienvenida, revolucionaremos FF ya verás…=)**

**CELINA: ¡Ya te extrañaba! Me encantó leer tus reviews, lamento tus dificultades con internet, también las tuve y me sentía morir, ojala ya se solucione, como siempre tus dos reviews llenos de deducciones interesantes y una impecable lectura de los motivos psicológico de los personajes y créeme que acertaste, servida con el entrenamiento de Rei, ojala te guste, y en cuanto a lo de Rei y Nataku, espero te haya quedado claro por qué ella NO QUERIA irse, aunque claro que si podía, igual lo de Petzite, la policía tiene claro que no la puede detener mucho así que espera a ver lo que hará Serena para usarla en su favor…Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, tu amistad y tu pertenencia al Lado Oscuro, bienvenida…**

**ESCRITOR FANTASMA: Vaya, así como en el cine dan un OSCAR, así me siento yo al haber recibido tu review, una opinión de alguien que lee mucho y juzga con inteligencia y solo deja review cuando le parece que algo en verdad lo merece, así lo entiendo yo, y me llena de fuerza y ánimos tus palabras para seguirme esforzando, como vez eso de darle un giro a FF va en serio y no soy la única que lo hará posible, el LADO OSCURO va para algo grande, así que de nuevo mil gracias por el honor de tu preferencia y por haber sido digna de tus palabras, me seguiré esforzando…SAYONARA.**

**LIEBENDE LESUNG: ¡Claro que extrañaba tu review! Yo encantada de que alguien con tanto conocimiento como tú gracias a tu Padre de estos temas le este agradando la trama, yo la verdad no se mucho de eso, me asesora mi amigo Zhudo, pero me esfuerzo por ir aprendiendo y que sea realista cada encuentro con la policía, que bueno que te gusta lo de Rei y Nataku, y ojala los motivos que ella tuvo para hacer lo que hizo hayan quedado claros…es que con ese bombón cualquiera, hasta Fénix se deja llevar ¿no?...(es que yo quiero uno así jajaja) gracias por apoyas al Lado Oscuro FF, y tus teorías…mmm…mejor no te digo si van bien o mal, ya verás tu misma…ARIGATO…**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli LADY PHOENIX…¡Larga vida al Lado Oscuro!**


	11. Chapter 10: En Contra del Destino

**LDS 10**

**En Contra del Destino**

**Irlanda del Este, dos años atrás…**

_Una limousine blanca atraviesa los campos verdes de una carretera Irlandesa a las afueras de Dublín aquel atardecer en que los rayos del sol mueren en el horizonte y la luna comienza su fantasmagórica aparición, y se perfila hacia uno de los castillos medievales enmarcados en medio de las llanuras, al llegar a la muralla, unos hombres rubios y altos vestidos de negro con armas detienen la comitiva._

_-Connors…la señorita Hasegawa, los amos la esperan-dice el chofer, los guardias asienten al reconocer el auto de sus jefes y escuchar nombrar a la nueva chica que era de momento la diversión de lujo de los dirigentes de la IRA, (Mafia Irlandesa) el auto blanco entra y luego de rodear una fuente llega a las puertas del castillo, una hermosa mujer de vaporoso vestido blanco baja del auto y un mayordomo la toma de la mano, la chica se quita el sombrero y deja caer la cascada de cabello negro por sus hombros, camina luego con seguridad por el castillo como quien conoce el lugar en que está, la bellísima sala de la mansión aparece a la vista con sus alfombras costosas y decorado soberbio, varios hombres portando armas de grueso calibre vienen y van por el lugar, una mujer rubia toca el piano en la estancia mientras una mucama le acerca una copa de vino, la rubia no pierde de vista a la recién llegada mientras atraviesa la sala bajo la mirada admirativa y codiciosa de todos los hombres del lugar que se pierden en sus piernas largas y agraciadas las cuales se pueden ver perfectamente pues el vestido es muy corto además de transparente enmarcando las formas femeninas de la recién llegada más de lo permitido._

_-Ya ha llegado esa perra.-dice la rubia pianista.-pensé que no tendría la desfachatez de venir aquí, pero al parecer mis hermanos no pueden estar más de un día lejos de esa mujer…dime Anna, ¿Qué pócima les ha dado para hacerlos perder el control de todo solo con verla?...Mira a Neflyte como la observa tras la mesa de villar, Jedite no la pierde de vista a pesar de parecer estar hablando con Kelly, y Malachite…en cuanto aparezca no la va a soltar, en verdad no entiendo si ellos saben o no que esa cualquier anda con los tres…-ruge la rubia._

_-Calma señorita Zoycite, los señores se hartarán pronto de ella como de las anteriores-_

_-Eso es a lo que le temo Anna, que ésta es muy diferente a las demás.-replica la rubia, la mujer del diminuto vestido blanco llega al piano y se quita las gafas dejando ver sus ojos amatistas, sonríe con sarcasmo a la rubia y toma la copa de vino de la que bebe._

_-Buenos días Zoicyte, ¿Tan temprano bebiendo y criticando a espaldas a los demás?.-sonríe la chica del vestido._

_-Decir que eres una ramera no es crítica Reiko, es definición.-hiriente la mujer, una sonrisa de la joven._

_-¿Celosa de que tus hermanos tengan la dicha de mis favores y no tú?.-añade ella._

_-¡Eres una maldita! ¡Como insinúas siquiera que yo pueda tener esos gustos aberrantes?.-se exalta la rubia._

_-Lo olvidaba, Irlandesa católica , con buenas y santas costumbres, pero quizá algún día tus más oscuros deseos se hagan realidad Zoicyte, solo haz méritos, se los dije a los cuatro, aún no me decido…-le lanza la de cabello negro un beso y guiñándole un ojo sube las escaleras; Zoicyte McNeeley presiona una pistola bajo su mano._

_-Juro que un día te mataré Reiko Hasegawa.-jura la rubia, y esa promesa venida de la heredera de la Mafia católica irlandesa era de temerse, la chica ríe descaradamente y sigue su camino, pasa junto a la mesa de villar y se acerca al hombre joven y apuesto, de cabello castaño que la mira embobado dejando su juego, delicadamente ella pasa su dedo índice por los hombros anchos del joven, luego su barbilla y después sus labios._

_-Regresé a casa querido…¿Me extrañaste?.-el joven la mira con un mundo de deseo en sus ojos y sujetándola de la mano la lanza contra la mesa de villar._

_-¿Sigues jugando conmigo?...¿Crees que no te he visto coquetear con Jedite y Malachite?.-ruge el hombre, ella ríe con esa risa delicada que hace temblar al joven irlandés. _

_-No seas celoso cariño…tu religión dice que debes compartir.-susurra ella levantándose y acercándose al oído del joven, ese solo aliento tiene el poder de volver loco a Neflyte quien la besa en el cuello, pero ella riendo lo aparta y se aleja.-más tarde Neflyte…más tarde…-termina y ahora se encamina hacia las escaleras, antes de subir llega a la cantina y prepara una bebida, otro hombre rubio de ojos azules llega al lugar y la rodea._

_-¿Quieres algo de beber?.-ofrece seductora ella una copa.-hago un preparado interesante…-acaba batiendo las bebidas que mezcla en el agitador y vaciándolo en la ponchera sirve varias copas-¡Salud a todos y larga vida a los McNeeley!.-dice con su voz perfecta la chica de cabello negro.-creo que en atención a mi llegada puedo invitar un trago de mi ponche especial a la servidumbre.-dice ella._

_-¡En casa de los McNeeley la servidumbre no se mezcla con los amos estúpida!.-lanza hiriente Zoicyte, la chica japonesa sonríe desafiante y rodea con sus brazos el cuello del rubio._

_-Pero hasta la mafia respeta el derecho del primogénito, y ese es Jed…¿Qué dices cariño? ¿Rompemos las tradiciones de la familia por mí?.-el rubio se pierde en las pupilas moradas dominado por ella._

_-Pueden brindar…-dice Jedite McNeeley._

_-¡Jedite!.-ruge su hermana._

_-¡He dicho que pueden brindar!.-dice él-¡Salud!.-todos en la estancia responden el brindis mientras el mayordomo lleva las copas con ponche de las que beben todos, los guardaespaldas y hombres armados festejan el delicioso sabor de la bebida preparada por Reiko sama, Jedite deja la copa a medias y con ambas manos acorrala a la joven en la cantina, a lo lejos Neflyte le lanza miradas asesinas.-alguien está ansioso…-ríe la chica de cabello negro._

_-Lo que quiero es beber de tus labios Reiko…-dice el rubio acercándose a ella, la chica de ojos amatista interpone entre los dos una copa._

_-Solo si bebes antes mi preparado especial Jedite.-dice ella.-noté que no lo terminaste…- el rubio bebe el licor que le da y ella ríe._

_-Zoicyte está haciendo un berrinche terrible, pero aún así bebió-ríe la chica de cabello negro, pero el rubio la sujeta del brazo._

_-Dime que nos veremos esta noche…dime que soy el elegido, dijiste que a tu regreso decidirías-suplica el rubio._

_-Cariño, acabo de llegar de Dublín, dame al menos un respiro.-con cinismo ella- quizá después de cenar, dependiendo de los méritos que hagas.-_

_-Eso me has prometido desde que llegaste, sé que Neflyte y Malachite también te desean, pero quiero ser yo el primero.-con fuerza el rubio._

_-Dije que solo el que yo decida lo será…pero es una difícil elección, los tres hermanos McNeeley…y quizá hasta tu recatada hermana entre a la subasta, los irlandeses son extraños.-ríe la chica y apartando las manos del joven sube al fin las escaleras y entra en una de las habitaciones del castillo, los mayordomos han dejado ya sus maletas en el lugar, una alcoba de elegancia depurada y perfecta, ella cierra la puerta y se quita los tacones los cuales lanza al suelo, después se desabrocha el cierre de su vestido de tirantes, hasta que siente una mano fuerte posarse sobre su cintura y escucha susurrar en su oído._

_-Puedo ayudarte con eso.-ella sonríe al ver unos mechones de cabello platinado caer sobre sus hombros, el joven tras ella desabrocha el vestido y luego que este ha caído al suelo mira embobado a la mujer desnuda frente a él que le sonríe._

_-Perdona por no decirte que no llevaba ropa interior.-con sonrisa seductora ella.-esperaba que estuvieras aquí Mal.-añade ella y lo besa con pasión en los labios, el joven abraza el cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos con desesperación, cuando al fin se separan por falta de aire Malachite sonríe y sube su mano fuerte hacia el cuello de la mujer el cual presiona levemente._

_-Dime algo Reiko, ¿Porqué dos de mis hombres te vieron en Dublín hablando con un estadounidense rubio y un tipo japonés?...¿Qué es lo que ocultas?.-furioso el de cabello platinado._

_-¿Me seguiste?.-trata ella de parecer segura, pero está aterrada._

_-Y de ser así, ¿Qué harás al respecto?-die el chico, Rei lo mira, sabe que con Malachite McNeeley no se juega, y que después de todo puede estar arriesgando tres meses de trabajo y cuidados para echar a perder el golpe, así que aún puede usar su armas más mortal, tenía que llegar el día, y ella debía apaciguar a la fiera a costa de todo, estaba preparada-Vamos Reiko, dame una razón, solo una para no delatarte con mis hermanos o para no apretar entre mis manos tu traicionero cuello…-dice él con odio aumentando la presión, así que ella se decide y mirándolo con ojos llenos de pasión, se lanza sobre él y lo besa desesperadamente, el joven la abraza y ella entrelaza sus piernas a su cintura, cuando el beso termina, él la sujeta del cabello y la separa de sí mirándola con una mezcla de incredulidad y deseo._

_-¿Eso significa que luego de tres meses soy el elegido?.-por toda respuesta ella lo lanza en la cama y entre besos desesperados comienza a desabotonarle la camisa hasta retirársela del todo contemplando su torso musculoso._

_-¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?.-añade la de ojos amatistas, luego se inclina sobre él y murmura.-este día es muy especial para mí cariño, es mi graduación, así que tenemos quince minutos antes de la cena, hagamos que valga la pena….y considérate muy muy afortunado, en otra situación quizá esto no habría pasado, conocerás el paraíso y el infierno en un instante-susurra ella, el joven sonriente comienza a besarla con desesperación en el cuello, en los hombros, en todo ese maldito cuerpo que lo enloquece, ya no se acuerda de sus sospechas, ya olvidó lo que sus agentes le dijeron, esa mujer tiene el poder de hacerlo olvidar hasta su nombre… la chica cierra los ojos, por momentos estos tiene destellos de verdadera ira al mirar al hombre que la besa, pero se contiene, recuerda lo que Gyoko le dijo…_

"_**Una Kunoichi verdadera tiene la fuerza para separar el plano físico del mental, tu cuerpo Reiko, es tu principal arma en contra del enemigo, usar tus encantos, tu femineidad y tu fragilidad en su contra te hace más letal que cualquier arma, y cuando llegue el momento, podrás decidir con frialdad y cálculo a quien y como entregar tu pureza, solo cuando creas que es un medio para llegar a un fin".**_

_-Un medio para llegar a un fin…-repite ella en su mente mientras el hombre de cabello plateado sigue besándola con desesperación._

_Abajo en el comedor del castillo base de la familia McNeeley, Nelfyte, Jedite y su hermana Zoicyte aguardan por la cena, ella mira el reloj, han pasado casi veinte minutos…_

_-Petterson, vaya a buscar al señor Malachite y a…esa…-dice despectiva.-para que bajen a cenar.-el mayordomo obedece y sube las escaleras.-Anna, sirve de una vez, no le haré el honor de esperarla.-la mujer obedece y comienza a servir el estofado, pero la rubia siente de pronto un extraño mareo, todo le da vueltas, mira a sus hermanos, Neflyte vuelve el estómago y el rubio Jedite se desmaya sobre su plato, los agentes de seguridad de los McNeeley comienzan a caer al suelo también de uno en uno, la mucama, los mayordomos…Zoicyte se levanta tambaleante y mira las copas de las cuales todos habían estado bebiendo ese horrible líquido rojo que preparó esa mujer, fúrica lanza las copas al suelo y sube las escaleras, la vista borrosa y el terrible sopor, al encaminarse a la habitación de esa mujer, escucha unos disparos, algunos guardaespaldas están en el suelo con estrellas ninjas encajadas, también el mayordomo con un cuchillo enterrado en el cuello, abre la puerta solo para ver el terrible espectáculo de su hermano Malachite muerto, desnudo sobre las sábanas, no hay sangre, pero los ojos fijos del cadáver se lo dicen todo, se lleva las manos a su saco y toma el arma._

_-¡Sal de donde estés maldita perra!.-grita tambaleante, pero siente un golpe horrible que la hace perder el arma y caer el suelo mientras una risa terrible resuena en sus oídos y ve avanzar hacia ella a la misma mujer que llevaba tres meses viviendo en su casa, vistiendo un traje negro y llevando una katana acercarse a ella._

_-Sorpresa sorpresa Zoicyte, tuviste razón todo el tiempo, yo no era de fiar.-_

_-¡Maldita!.-dice la rubia.- Malachite…-_

_-O no te preocupes, él no sufrió, ¿Sabes qué pasa cuando fracturan la vértebra C 5?...parálisis primero, y muerte instantánea después.-dice la mujer de negro.- aunque pensando en los crímenes que cometió, en las vidas que tomó y en el terror que sembró me parece que fui benévola con él, la mafia es lo más horrible y denigrante de este mundo moderno.-_

_-Quién…-dice Zoicite.-¿Quién te…contrató?...Los…Finachelli…los…O'Conell…-adivina ella, otra risa de la mujer de negro._

_-Zoicyte querida, ¿Es que no puedes creer que alguien en el mundo puede dedicarse a matar escoria solo por…digamos…¿Deporte?.-dice ella.-nadie me envió, hago esto yo sola, por el simple pago de librar al mundo de personas como ustedes.-_

_-¿Qué usaste…para…envenenarnos…-_

_-No querrás saberlo querida…pero ya que morirás te lo diré…¿Has oído hablar del Acónito?...no creo…pero tampoco dejaré que sientas sus efectos, es mas piadoso matarte antes.-y de un solo tajo rebana la cabeza de la mujer rubia la cual cae separada del cuerpo entre chorros de sangre.-Cuatro McNeeley antes de las ocho de la noche -añade ella, después escucha los gritos de los agentes de seguridad externa que no estaban envenenados y extrae de su cinto un aditamento con luz parpadeante que enciende y pone en la pared.-lo siento pero no puedo esperar, mi transporte está en camino…-replica la chica._

_A lo lejos, un helicóptero surca el cielo nocturno del campo Irlandés acercándose al techo del castillo cuando escuchan una explosión que rompe los vidrios y cimbra él lugar, el conductor del helicóptero que es rubio, vira en esa dirección._

_-Así que eligió la forma rápida, bien por el pequeño Fénix.-sonríe Kennedy.-en situaciones extremas, decisiones extremas.-_

_-¡Allí Alex!...en el balcón.-dice Gyoko al ver a la chica luchar con los últimos guardias de seguridad lanzándoles estrellas ninja que los derriban y cuidándose de los disparos._

_-Bien Shotaro, baja la escalera por la almena del castillo, trataré de acercarme, no podré hacerlo mucho o nos colapsaremos, tendrá que saltar.-pide el estadounidense._

_-Ella puede…si quiere graduarse debe poder.-pide Shotaro, el helicóptero se acerca y la escalera colgante pasa cerca de ella, la chica la ve pero está muy lejos, con un salto extraño y sobrehumano sube al techo del castillo McNeeley, llega a la punta y se detiene del parayaros, pero de igual forma la escalera está muy lejos._

_-¡Acércate más Alex!.-angustiada la Kunoichi._

_-Si me acerco nos estrellaremos en la torre…ella debe saltar.-los agente de los McNeeley que quedan la cosan ya por los lados de la torre, al fin la chica mira el cielo, y tomando un impulso gira varias veces en el pararayos y salta de la torre al vacío, parece que no lo logra pero su mano derecha se sujeta firme en la escalera, el helicóptero se aleja mientras ella sube, al llegar arriba Gyoko la abraza._

_-¡Reiko!.-dice la mujer._

_-¿El pequeño Fénix pateo el trasero irlandés de los McNeeley?.-cuestiona Alexander Kennedy._

_-Alex…dile a tus contactos que los cuatro dirigentes de la IRA están muertos según el trato.-dice la chica._

_-Entonces Reiko sama, creo que oficialmente se ha graduado como Kunoichi.-dice Shotaro.-regresando a Izenajima, podremos planear formalmente el ataque Minowara,-los ojos amatista de ella destellan de felicidad y de ira. Luego la joven mira a su maestra Kunoichi, se sienta frente a ella, la saluda con sus manos juntas y se retira un dije con forma de flor de cerezo del cuello alargándoselo a Gyoko, la mujer, que sabe lo que eso significa, derrama una lágrima._

_-Reiko…¿Ya?.-dice ella._

_-Ya sensei.-con seriedad ella.-pero valió la pena, todo pasó tal como lo entrenamos, pude aislar mi mente, fue en un caso extremo y como único medio de salvación… creo que ya estoy lista para usar mi verdadera fuerza.-añade ella. Gyoko la abraza sonriendo, pero no puede evitar derramar una lágrima al ver que su Reiko tomó la decisión de sobrevivir aún a costa de entregarse a un hombre, aunque ella sabe qué fin tuvo ese hombre, el mismo que todos los que recibían desde antiguo las primicias de la virginidad de una Kuniochi, la muerte…_

_-El paraíso y el infierno en un solo instante…-murmuran a una voz Rei y Gyoko, que saben lo que eso significa, llegar al fin sin importar el medio; mientras el helicóptero se aleja del lugar y otra explosión resuena volando la torre del castillo con los guardias que quedaban._

_-Vaya…el elemento sorpresa, no lo olvidaste.-dice Kennedy._

_-No podía Alex.-con sonrisa sádica ella.-aprendí del mejor.- _

_-Entonces oficialmente, Rei Hino-Satsuma murió hoy y estamos viendo el nacimiento de Fénix.-dictamina Shotaro con orgullo._

_-Padre, Madre…Usa…estoy cada vez más cerca de la venganza.-aprieta ella los puños con fuerza y la luz de la luna llena confiere a su rostro tétricos matices…_

_**Departamento de Policía de la Prefectura de Saitama, época actual.**_

Serena sujeta del cuello a la mujer de cabello verde con una fuerza tan terrible que logra asustarla, Haruka a su lado la mira aterrada de que esta mujer tan decidida y fuerte sea su comandante, la misma que siempre la recriminaba a ella por ser "Ruda" con los interrogatorios estaba haciendo gala de un desborde de violencia que la aterraba…¿Qué le pasó en solo estos días que la hizo sacar ese lado suyo tan…oscuro?.

-Escucha esto perra.-lanzó Serena mirando con sus lacerante ojos azules a la mujer que sostenía contra la pared.-se agotó mi paciencia, vas a decirme lo que sabes de Fénix en este momento o si no…-

-O si no…qué…-reta Petzite.- y yo sé…que no me puede…retener aquí…por mucho tiempo…-ríe ella con ironía que enciende de furia de nuevo a Serena, ésta molesta la deja caer al suelo en donde ella tose entrecortadamente, pero la rubia la toma de la ropa y sin miramientos la lanza a la silla, luego se acerca a ella amenazante y la abofetea.

-Tienes razón en eso maldita rata, no tenemos mucho tiempo, pero créeme que lo sabré aprovechar…¿Cierto Tenou?.-cuestiona Serena, Haruka sonríe.

-Cierto comandante.-y se truena los nudillos.

-¡Tengo derecho a un abogado, y diré que me agredieron!-añade Petzite.

-Y nosotros diremos que tus heridas fueron por el choque bruja, así que no te conviene amenazarnos.-hiriente Serena, luego truena los dedos y Haruka sujeta a Petzite de los brazos inmovilizándola y levantándola de la silla.-así que…tú decides…¿hablas?…-amenaza Serena.

-No.-insiste la de cabello verde. Serena mira a Haruka un momento y luego le dice.

-Suéltala-

-Pero comandante…-duda Haruka.

-Dije que la sueltes Tenou ¡AHORA!-grita la rubia. Haruka suelta a la mujer la cual cae al suelo dolida de los brazos.-ella tiene razón, no la podemos retener, vamos a dejarla ir.-dice la rubia.

-¡Pero comandante! ¡Qué demonios!...-aterrada Haruka.

-O si, vamos a dejarla ir.-añade Serena y se agacha a la altura de Petzite sujetando el rostro lleno de sangre por la bofetada.-y haremos más que eso, vamos a dejar cundir el rumor de que ella nos dijo todo, de que habló y delató a sus jefes y a su organización.-añade Serena con tono sádico, Haruka sonríe entendiendo la treta de su comandante y Petzite la mira aterrada.-cierto, sabemos lo que les hacen los Yakuza a los traidores, así que yo no daría medio yen por tu dedo menique…o tu lengua…o tu cuello…pero si insistes en enfrentarlos a ellos y no a nosotros, es tu decisión.-añade la rubia y se levanta.-¡Tenou! ¡Da orden de que la dejen libre!.-

-Si señor.-añade Haruka y ambas se retiran, Petzite se levanta con el rostro desencajado del suelo sujetándose a la mesa.

-¡¡Esperen!!.-dice ella, Haruka y Serena la miran sonrientes.-cooperaré…diré todo lo que sé pero po rfavor que BlackMoon no sepa nada…¡Por favor!.-ruega la mujer.

-Bien, luego de mi reunión y de que te hayas recuperado del interrogatorio, te veré en mi oficina y hablaremos largo y tendido las dos.-advierte Serena.-Tenou, llévala a los separos, la quiero aislada del resto, y esposada.-

-Si señor.-añade Haruka acercándose a Petzite con las esposas en su mano, Serena sale de la sala de interrogatorios solo para encontrase a una Michiru que la mira aterrada.

-¿Se encuentra bien comandante?.-dice la detective de cabello aqua.

-Mejor que nunca.-sonríe Serena, en ese momento llega Makoto apresurada.

-Comandante, sé que dijo que había prioridades, pero el señor Hino está incontrolable, quiere una explicación ahora, o demandará al departamento por allanamiento.-

-Vamos para allá.-dice Serena, sigue a la alta policía castaña por el departamento hasta la oficina que le han destinado, dentro de esta se escuchan los gritos del hombre, Serena abre la puerta y mira a Setsuna que trata de calmar a un individuo de cabello canoso y perfecto traje gris de renombrada marca.

-Vaya, al fin llega la persona que se va a dignar atenderme, ¿Comandante Tsukino espero?.-furioso el hombre.

-Hino Otomo supongo.-despectiva ella, el hombre cruza sus ojos furiosos con los firmes de la policía.-bien, le escucho porque no tengo todo el día.-dice ella cruzando los brazos.

-Lo único que quiero que me explique es porqué el Departamento de Policía se atrevió a entrar de esa forma en la casa de mi familia, Izenajima es propiedad privada y tengo los registros de ello, nadie, ni la guardia costera de Okinawa tiene derecho a invadirla bajo ningún concepto.-reta el millonario.

-Hino sama…¿Le parece que quince cadáveres humanos, un cultivo toxicológico, armas de uso exclusivo del ejército y una base militar son poco motivo?.-estalla Serena, el hombre se queda mudo, tembloroso toma asiento.

-Eso…es…imposible…-dice el anciano.

-Hino sama…¿Hace cuanto que no ve a su sobrina ni la visita?.-cuestiona Setsuna al lado de su comandante.

-Hace mucho tiempo, ella es quien me visitaba a mí con su personal, yo por mis negocios radico en Hong Kong, así que no veía mucho a Rei, pocas veces iba a la mansión…-Serena y Setsuna intercambian una mirada de complicidad.

-¿Personal?...¿Qué personal?.-

-Su mayordomo Kayuro Omi, su institutriz Miyazaki Umma y su jefe de guardaespaldas Scott Fladers.-replica Otomo Hino.-gente de toda mi confianza, ellos se han hecho cargo de Rei desde que faltaron mi hermano y su esposa ya que yo no podía hacerlo.-Serena mira la de criminalística en silencio.

-Hino sama…¿Tendrá los expedientes y cartas de recomendación de esas tres personas?-solicita Serena.

-Claro, todo está en orden, jamás contrataría a cualquiera para cuidar de la heredera Ryukyu, pero antes…¿Qué tiene que ver mi sobrina con la policía?.-aún extrañado Otomo Hino. Serena decidida toma la palabra.

-Esta información es muy delicada Hino sama, pero por la gravedad de los hechos la debe saber, ¿A escuchado hablar de "Fénix" la asesina serial de la Televisión?.-el rostro del anciano se contrae de incredulidad.

-No es posible…eso no puede ser…-dice sujetándose la frente sudorosa.- Rei…imposible, es una mala broma….una absurda equivocación-

-Por desgracia no lo es Hino sama, estamos seguros de que Fénix y Rei Hino-Satsuma son la misma persona, tenemos huellas digitales, videos de seguridad, ADN, testigos, y las pruebas de la mansión Satsuma, todo, menos a ella.-desesperada Serena, Otomo Hino cae en la silla aterrorizado y se deshace el nudo de la corbata.

-Pero es ilógico, una chica como ella que lo tiene todo, estudios, premios internacionales, dinero, belleza, poder…no puede ser…-

-Tome un poco de agua y cálmese Hino sama.-ofrece cortés Setsuna, el hombre acepta el vaso, pero no se calma.

-Ahora que ya lo sabe Hino sama, no podemos dejar que esto se haga público, necesitaremos datos sobre su sobrina, lugares que frecuenta, cuentas de banco, tarjetas de crédito, casas en el extranjero, ¿Se da cuenta de la gravedad del caso?.-añade Serena.

-Perfectamente.-dice el anciano.

-Entonces entenderá que de ahora en delante a donde quiera que vaya deberá llevar una escolta de la policía, no es seguro para nadie que tenga que ver con Fénix estar desprotegido, además, cualquier contacto que su sobrina haga con Usted deberá comunicarlo ¿Queda claro?.-añade con energía Serena.

-Yo…ayudaré en todo lo que pueda…pero por favor comandante, debe prometerme que la vida de Rei será respetada, se lo suplico.-con lágrimas el hombre.-Rei es la última heredera Satsuma, la única que puede conservar el honor de la familia Real Ryukyu…ella no puede morir…-dice Otomo Hino.

-Lamento no poder hacerle esa promesa Hino sama, pero debe saber que en el nivel de sadismo y crueldad en que ha caído esa mujer, respetar su vida sería absurdo.-replica Serena.-si no intenta huir de nuevo, puede ser que solo la encarcelemos hasta que el proceso legal termine, pero si como parece se hará la difícil, entonces usaremos cualquier método.-decidida la rubia, Otomo Hino se sujeta la frente abatido.-trate de comprender que solo cumplo con mi deber.-

-Entiendo.-dice al fin.

-Dos agentes lo acompañarán a su hogar, necesitamos urgentemente los datos de los tres empleados de confianza de su sobrina y lo que le solicité de ella, por favor.-suplica Serena, el anciano solo asiente con la cabeza.-ahora me retiro, tengo una reunión pendiente con mi equipo, cualquier cosa, se le mantendrá informado…Kino…-dice Serena a Makoto.-acompaña a Hino sama a su auto y vigila que dos agentes lo escolten. -Makoto toma del brazo al anciano.

-Hino sama…sígame.-dice, la policía castaña y el hombre desparecen de la oficina, Serena mira a Setsuna que tomando el vaso con agua en que ha bebido Otomo Hino lo derrama en una planta de ornato que se haya en el lugar y luego saca de entre su ropa una bolsa de evidencia y lo guarda allí.

-¿Qué haces Meiou?.-

-Solo mi trabajo comandante…créame que solo mi trabajo.-añade la chica de ojos rojizos y sale de allí junto con Serena caminando por los pasillos rumbo a la sala en que se llevará a cabo la reunión con su equipo de trabajo.-el hombre se mostró sorprendido, mucho, debe ser terrible darse cuenta de que alguien cercano a ti lleva una doble vida como esa.-

-Se que sospechas de esos tres empleados de confianza.-inteligente Serena.-¿Crees que ellos sean los que nos atacaron en Izenajima?.-

-Creo comandante, que debería considerar seriamente especializarse en criminalística, tiene talento.-por toda respuesta Setsuna antes de entrar en la oficina en la que ya los aguardan los demás listos para seguir la cacería del fénix.

_**Universidad de Yale, New Haven, Conneticut, USA…dos años atrás…**_

_-¿No es esa chica Rei Hino-Satsuma?.-dice una joven rubia mirando a la joven de cabello negro que atraviesa las galerías del campus de antropología de la prestigiosa universidad._

_-Sí lo es, parece que regresó de su viaje a Irlanda.-añade una pelirroja a su compañera, la rubia corre tras su compañera japonesa._

_-¡Hino sama!.-dice ella, todos los estudiantes de Yale le tenían un singular y extraño respeto a esta chica reservada y silenciosa, que según rumores era de la realeza de Okinawa, un halo de misterio siempre la rodeaba y sus compañeros correspondían a ello, la chica las mira con sus ojos amatista y una leve sonrisa, respondiendo en su idioma._

_-Anderson, Mathews…-dice ella a sus dos compañeras.-quedamos que solo Rei.-insiste la joven de guantes negro, las dos chicas se sonrojan._

_-Hino sama…Rei…no sabíamos que habías regresado, debiste aceptar nuestra invitación a Jamaica, los chicos de Economía y nosotras la pasamos genial, debiste ir.-insiste la pelirroja._

_-En verdad Rei querida, ¿No te aburriste? Eres una chica como nosotros, joven, bella, ¡Santo Dios! Y la de admiradores que tienes aquí, hasta el decano Winston…-ríen ambas, ella solo las mira seriamente.- dinos si valió la pena pasar tres meses recluida en las mohosas bibliotecas de Dublín solo para hacer tu tesis de posgrado en lugar de divertirte…no es eso…¿Aburrido?.-la joven sonríe._

_-Créanme que lo que fui a hacer a Dublín es mucho más divertido y…excitante que lo que hayan hecho en el Caribe.-añade la joven con sonrisa ambigua. La rubia la sujeta del brazo y comienzan a caminar por la universidad._

_-Pero Rei linda, no entendemos ese afán tuyo de dedicarte solo a tus estudios, desde que nos conocemos jamás has aceptado una sola invitación de ninguno de nosotros para salir, divertirte o vacacionar, siempre pasabas los veranos en esas islas tuyas haciendo dios sabe qué cosas aburridas.-insiste la pelirroja ante la mirada cargada de ironía de la chica japonesa._

_-Es cierto Rei, ahora que recibas tu tan ansiado posgrado, deberías aprovechar que eres millonaria, bella e inteligente y disfrutar la vida, y si te acuerdas de nosotras, invitarnos….dinos, ¿Qué planes tiene la heredera Satsuma para el futuro?-guiña un ojo la rubia, Rei se detiene delante de la biblioteca._

_-Agradezco a ambas su preocupación Bárbara, Alice…pero mi vida está bien como la llevo, no me gusta exagerar el contacto con la gente, y lo que haré luego de mi otra graduación…-_

_-¿Otra?.-se extrañan las chicas. Ella sonríe._

_-Perdón…luego de mí graduación, lo he planeado por años.-asegura Rei._

_-¡Santo cielo!...¿Casarte con un magnate árabe?...¿Dar la vuelta al mundo en Yate?.-adivina Alice Anderson._

_-Solo…comprobar mis teorías de tesis, solo eso.-dice ella.-lamento no poder explicar más pero tengo asesoría con el Dr. Neils, con permiso chicas, un gusto verlas.-se disculpa ella entrando en la biblioteca, las dos estudiantes se miran confusas._

_-¿Cuál es el tema de su tesis? ¿Sabes tú?.-inquiere Bárbara Mathews._

_-Es un misterio, solo lo sabe el topo de su asesor, pero es algo que no podemos perdernos, tendrá examen profesional público en tres días…no sé qué cosa tiene esa chica, pero es terriblemente…-_

_-¿Extraña?.-adivina la pelirroja._

_-Iba a decir enigmática, pero si, también corresponde…ahora vámonos o llegaremos tarde a lingüística…-jala la chica a su compañera y se pierden por los pasillos de la universidad…_

La luz del sol entra por los resquicios de la persiana entreabierta y hiere las pupilas violetas de la chica, abre lentamente los ojos, no puede creer que luego de tantos años al fin haya podido dormir una noche completa, ¿Qué magia fue capaz de lograrlo?...su mirada se topa con el rostro varonil y atractivo del hombre que la contempla con un universo de amor en sus ojos dorados, una amplia sonrisa del joven de cabello platinado que ella recordará siempre, los brazos fuertes del chico presionan su cuerpo desnudo debajo de las sábanas y ella tiene sus brazos sobre el pecho del joven, a su pesar, se sonroja levemente.

-Buenos días Ángel, dormiste toda la noche.-dice el chico acariciando el pálido semblante de la mujer.

-Nataku…-dice ella.-es la primera vez en catorce años que puedo dormir una noche completa.-

-Y es la primera vez en toda mi vida que he conocido la felicidad completa.-añade el joven y tomando la mano de ella la besa con suavidad, ella sonríe, recuerda esa noche mágica en la que este joven le enseñó lo que es el amor, la entrega verdadera de cuerpo y alma, aún siente los besos de Nataku encender su piel con cada toque, venerar sus cicatrices como las de un héroe, borrando con su ternura las horribles historias de su pasado, cierra un poco los ojos y se abraza más de Nataku quien la siente temblar al recordarlo.

-¿Qué es esta cicatriz Ángel?.-le dice el chico mirando las marcas de dientes en el dorso de la mano de la joven.

-Es tal vez la única cicatriz que me enorgullece tener…¿Sabes?...cuando era pequeña, unos malditos asesinaron a mis padres delante de mí y de mi hermanita, mamá nos ocultó dentro de un agujero tras el armario y yo tapaba la boca de Usagi para que no gritara y no viera nada, pero a pesar de no ver, escuchaba, eso era terrible y ella era una niña pequeña, así que de la desesperación me mordió.-dice ella y sus ojos adquieren el mismo tono de ira terrible de aquel día en que por la rendija de la madera vio la horrible carnicería, Nataku siente el dolor de ella y la abraza con fuerza besando su cabeza.

-No quería que recordaras cosas horribles Ángel.-

-Lo sé, pero tenías que saberlo, después de eso cuando nos rescataron las personas del gobierno nos separaron, no supe nada de ella, solo tengo ese absurdo pedazo de papel.-toma la fotografía del buró-pero le juré, le prometí encontrarla, aunque parece que el destino está en nuestra contra.-dice ella.-¿Sabes algo?...antes de conocerte, yo pensaba que mi destino era solo ese, tomar la venganza en mi mano, hacer pagar a los que hirieron a los míos…y que así el dolor se acabaría, ¿Pero sabes algo?...entre más horror causaba menos desaparecía, el dolor crecía, las pesadillas eran más horribles y la maldita culpa aumentaba…-dice ella tapándose los oídos con albas manos y se sienta en la cama, Nataku se levanta también y la abraza de nuevo, ella llora.

-Calma Ángel…calma…-le dice él, ella se tranquiliza un poco y también abraza a Nataku con fuerza.

-¿Sabes algo?...-dice entre sollozos.- en cierta forma pensaba que luego de terminar con eso y de encontrar a Usagi, de verla de lejos feliz y realizada, teniendo la vida que por elección yo rechacé, entonces podía…morir tranquila…-dice ella.

-¿Morir?...Ángel…¿Qué clase de futuro es morir?.-aterrado Nataku.

-Es el que merezco por lo que hice, el único que veía al final de mi vida llena de crímenes, y quizá, el único justo, es mi penitencia y jamás había tenido miedo de pagarla-añade Rei, Nataku la mira con esos ojos dorados que le enseñaron a amar y acaricia su rostro.

-Pero no has pensado algo Ángel, antes, tu decidías lo que sería de tu vida, ahora, esa vida está unida a la mía, luego de lo que ha pasado yo no podría vivir un segundo sin estar a tu lado, y pensar en morir ahora sería como matarme a mí, ¿Crees que valdría la pena una vida sin ti?.-

-Nataku yo…yo….-él la calla colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios rojos.

- No digas nada Ángel, solo prométeme que no volverás a pensar en esa absurda penitencia, sería muy egoísta de tu parte, ahora, ¿Quieres escuchar mi sueño?.-dice él, Rei asiente.-tengo un barco, lo compré a mi jefe con el trabajo de dos años, siempre me ha gustado el mar, navegar, la libertad de esa inmensidad, deseaba irme en ese barco a recorrer el mundo a mi antojo.-

-¿Solo?.-dice ella y a su pesar algo ansiosa, es la primera vez que la sombra de los celos se hace presente en su vida siendo que ella siempre fue quien los provocó en los demás.

-Antes sí, pero ahora, deseo que un hermoso Ángel de alas rotas me acompañe en ese viaje, que se olvide de todo lo pasado y construya conmigo un futuro en el que sí tenga derecho a amar, a ser feliz.-Nataku entrelaza sus dedos con los de Rei y le sonríe.

-Nataku…¿Porqué yo?...ni creo tener derecho a esto, a ti, hay tantas chicas que podrían ser infinitamente mejores para alguien tan perfecto como tú.-lo acaricia ella.

-Pero yo no quiero a las demás, te quiero a ti Ángel…a ti, Reiko…¿Reiko qué?...no sé tú apellido.-se disculpa él.

-Fujimoto, esa soy yo, la única en verdad.-decide ella.

-Entonces Señorita Reiko Fujimoto, este hombre se postra ante Usted para suplicarle se digne concederle la dicha de aceptar ir en ese viaje junto con él, un viaje que tiene un solo destino, la felicidad.-añade el joven tomando las dos manos de Rei, ella se conmueve mucho al escucharlo y por segunda vez en un solo día piensa que quizá también ella tenga derecho a la felicidad, quizá aún no sea tarde y pueda sacar la horrible sombra de Fénix de su vida, y Nataku era el único capaz de hacerla desaparecer.-¿Qué dices Ángel?...¿Le harás el favor a este simple mortal de hacerlo feliz?.-

-Acepto.-dice ella, el chico de cabello plateado la besa en los labios con amor, ambos caen de nuevo en la cama y ruedan un poco, al fin se detienen y el chico la abraza con fuerza.

-¿Cuándo puede zarpar el barco?.-dice él.

- Antes necesito arreglar algunas cosas, hay personas que deben saberlo, personas importantes para mí, además desaparecer no será sencillo, sé que Alex y Shotaro pueden arreglar algo para que podamos irnos con seguridad, por nada del mundo me atrevería a ponerte en riesgo.-dice ella.-en cuanto se los diga a ellos y arreglemos todo, prometo que nada me detendrá para alegarme de esto, quiero irme lejos, quiero ser feliz, contigo.-añade ella.-pero ahora, solo desearía que este momento no terminara jamás, quisiera estar así para siempre, solo abrazada a ti.-él por toda respuesta la besa de nuevo, y Rei corresponde al beso, parece que toda su vida de equivocó, el camino para aliviar el dolor no era la venganza, era el amor, ¿Será muy tarde para reparar ese error?...Reiko Fujimoto quiere creer que no.

Serena Tsukino y Setsuna Meiou entran en la oficina en que las aguarda el equipo de trabajo del Departamento de Policía de Tokio, la rubia toma asiento en la mesa redonda en que los demás policías aguardan por su informe.

-Bien, comencemos, en ausencia del jefe Kou creo que soy la encargada de esta operación la cual ya ha excedido las proporciones de lo imaginable, para todos queda claro que el tipo de monstruo con el que tratamos debe ser detenido lo más rápido posible, por la seguridad de los ciudadanos, por el bien de la humanidad y más que nada por el honor de este departamento que ha sido burlado por ella en miles de ocasiones.-aprieta ella los puños.-¡Queda claro que es la última oportunidad para nosotros!.-grita ella golpeando la mesa.

-Si señor.-responden los oficiales.

-Entonces que quede claro a este equipo que a partir de este día y esta hora nadie duerme o come o vive siquiera si antes no extinguimos por completo al Fénix.-amenaza Serena.-¡Entendido!.-

-¡Si señor!.-con ánimo los demás.

-Bien…dicho esto comencemos, Mizuno, la hija de Nakamura, ¿Pudo hacer el reconocimiento de Fénix?.-

-Hizo la prueba comandante, no hay duda, Fénix y Rei Hino-Satsuma son la misma persona, está documentada con presencia de la psicóloga y de un agente del ministerio, tenemos el testigo ocular si es que la atrapamos viva.-añade Ami, Serena sonríe.

-¿Qué logramos averiguar de Nakamura Taiki?.-sigue la rubia.

-No mucho comandante, el programa de testigos protegidos es sumamente cuidadoso con sus pistas, en cuanto quise volver a la casa de Nakamura, no había rastro de nada, como si nunca la mansión hubiera estado habitada, no había mayordomo, no había registros de escuela de la niña, papeles de él, nada…-informa el policía de largo cabello castaño.-luego traté de indagar en internet datos sobre ellos, nada, ni por ser del Departamento de Policía tuve acceso-fastidiado el joven.

-Eso solo tiene una explicación, enviaron a alguien a "limpiar".-añade Serena.

-Pero tenemos pistas importantes sobre eso, si el gobierno esta tan interesado en que ni nosotros sepamos de Nakamura hay una sola explicación.-añade Ami Mizuno mirando a su jefe tras sus gafas, ambos chicos parecen entenderse.

-La mafia.-dicen a coro los dos forenses.

-Así que tenemos otro avance, sea lo que sea que Nakamura sabía, involucra a la mafia, Yakuzas, Minowara y BlackMoon, todo va teniendo sentido.-deduce la forense de cabello azul.

-Tú y Taiki sigan trabajando con eso Mizuno, si descubrimos qué secreto protege el gobierno y Nakamura, podremos tener datos de los motivos de Fénix.-exhorta Serena.-Sigamos ahora, Kino, Aino, quiero ver que tan eficientes son, hágannos el retrato de Rei Hino-Satsuma, queremos saber más de ella que su propia madre.-ordena Serena, la rubia y la castaña se miran una a otra, Mina enciende la computadora mientras Makoto apaga la luz y el proyector refleja las imágenes de la familia real Ryukyu.

-Rei Hino Satsuma, edad 21 años, fecha de nacimiento abril 17 de 19…única hija del millonario empresario Satunuke Hino casado con la última heredera con sangre real Ryukyu, Oboro Satsuma, el matrimonio tuvo a la pequeña cuando ambos eran ya mayores y casi habían perdido la posibilidad de tener descendencia, para todos, fue un milagro, por eso la prensa se ocupó mucho de su regreso a Japón luego de ocho años en el extranjero….-explica Mina.

-¿Y hay fotografías de ella antes?...de bebé, de su nacimiento.-indaga Setsuna con sus agudos ojos rojizos fijos en la imagen de la niña y sus Padres.

-Nada, todo registro de ella es desde esa fecha del periódico, cuando regresó a Okinawa, pero habia cierta restriccion para fotografiarla, solo hay esto y es borroso, se ve de lejos, cosas de los millonarios.-sigue Makoto.

-Singular…extrañamente singular.-arma Setsuna en su mente cada parte de su teoría.

-Lamento apresurar Makoto, Mina, pero no nos interesa ella de niña, sino ahora.-ansiosa Serena no presta ateción a las fotografías, la rubia sonríe y la imagen del proyector cambia, en ella se ve a la mujer ataviada con elegante abrigo negro en el aeropuerto seguida de un hombre rubio de traje y lentes oscuros con un radio, un agente de seguridad, una bella mujer asiática con correcto traje sastre y un hombre de coleta samurái jalando el carro de las maletas, la chica usa lentes también y habla por teléfono.

-Aquí la tiene comandante, esta es Rei Hino-Satsuma en la actualidad, la heredera de una de las fortunas más grandes del globo la cual tomó en posesión hace dos años, a su mayoría de edad, sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenía ocho lo cual la dejó bajo la tutela de su tío a quien ya tenemos el gusto de conocer, al parecer el tío que es corredor de bolsa en Hong Kong la dejó siempre al cuidado de empleados, su jefe de seguridad Scott Flanders de ascendencia estadounidense…-hace Minako el acercamiento hacia la imagen.

-Ahora entiendo las palabras en inglés del radio en Izenajima….-furiosa Serena al hilar las posibilidades de que este hombre hubiese sido uno de los atacantes.

-Su mayordomo Kayuri Omi, y su institutriz y luego dama de compañía Miyazaki Umma.-termina enfocando a la mujer asiática de belleza indiscutible.

-Apuesto a que ellos son los maestros…¿Cierto Setsuna?.-con un destello de inteligencia los ojos azules de Serena, la de criminalística solo sonríe -sigan…-ordena la rubia.

-Bien, tenemos registrados sus viajes alrededor del mundo, desde luego es cliente distinguido del "Park Hyatt" en muchas de las principales capitales, siempre viajaba acompañada de estas tres personas…-Makoto cambia la imagen y la muestra ahora con una toga de graduación.-Estudió en un colegio privado en Osaka hasta que tuvo edad de ir a la universidad, hablamos con sus maestros, todos coinciden en que era reservada y muy retraída, pero una estudiante excepcional y destacado miembro de los equipos de kendo, tiro con arco, yudo…-enumera Makoto.

-Algo curioso comandante, es que a pesar de que el colegio era semi-internado para señoritas de élite, ella insistía en pasar las vacaciones en sus islas de Okinawa, la directora del lugar llama a eso "Amor a su tierra", dice que dejaba ver la casta Satsuma.-explica Mina.

-Ya lo creo, si supieran lo que en verdad hacía esos veranos.-advierte Setsuna Meiou.

-Después de terminar sus estudios regulares, se fue a Estados Unidos, es graduada en Antropología por la Universidad de Yale con especialidad en estudios de Asia del Este, se graduó con honores, el Consejo de Estudios de Asia del Este en la página de internet de Yale la señala como colaboradora distinguida en artículos diversos-añade Mina mostrando la página en que el nombre de Rei Hino-Satsuma destaca en varios de los enlaces de la página.

-¿Saben el tema de su tesis de posgrado?.-interesada Setsuna.

_-"Estudio comparado de los métodos de asesinato y tortura de los antiguos Shinobi en el Japón Medieval"_-lee Makoto unas hojas del expediente.-los comentarios de sus sinodales y personas que asistieron a su examen profesional están registrados, según el doctor Robert Neils catedrático de Yale, _"…es un trabajo tan perfecto que tal parece que la alumna hubiera vivido por sí misma los métodos de ataque y tortura que describe…"_.-lee Makoto, todos se miran en silencio.

-Si esto no fuera aberrante…sería irónico.-dice Haruka rompiendo el silencio.

-Definitivamente no sabes con quien te relacionas, cualquiera puede ser un asesino, esto da miedo.-añade Yaten Kou al lado de su novia.

-Y eso no es todo, ganó varios premios internacionales por su clasificación de colecciones de armas antiguas, donaciones a museos, trabajos sobre Okinawa, la invitaban a dar conferencias a varias universidades prestigiosas, Frankfurt, Oxford, era la sensación del momento, una chica de solo 20 años dando cátedras de Historia de Japón Medieval.-añade Minako mostrando las imágenes de periódicos que reportaban sus actividades.

-¿Pero qué motivaría a una mujer como esta, que aparentemente tiene todo, a volverse una asesina de Yakuzas?.-extrañada Michiru.-¿Solo el deseo extremo de llevar a término sus teorías de tesis?...no parece lógico.-

-Aún hay más Kaioh, logramos indagar que además de sus estudios, hay alrededor de cuatro Instituciones para el protección de niños huérfanos que dependen económicamente de un fideicomiso que la familia Satsuma sufraga, miles de millones de euros anuales donados por ella solo para actos altruistas de protección y cuidado de la niñez desprotegida, África, América del Sur, Korea y Afganistán, tiene varios reconocimientos de la UNICEF por eso, habló en la cumbre de la ONU el año pasado con muy buen recibimiento.-sigue Makoto mostrando nuevas imágenes de la chica de cabello negro recibiendo reconocimientos internacionales de organismos diversos por su labor social.

-¿Y esto qué es? ¿Lavar su conciencia?.-molesto Yaten Kou.-¿En el día es la Madre Teresa de Calcuta y en la noche Jack el Destripador?....estúpido…-

-No tanto querido hermano, como bien dice Mizuno, Meiou y la comandante, cada nueva pieza nos da pistas, otra vez su debilidad por los huérfanos.-añade Taiki Kou.

-Me alegra que el espíritu deductivo se esté apoderando de todo mi equipo.-cruza Serena los brazos.-muy buen observación Kou….ahora continúen chicas.

-Todo sobre ella es igual de contradictorio comandante, viajes a Irlanda y San Petesburgo frecuentes, ningún romance conocido de forma seria, no tiene amigos a quienes interrogar sobre sus actividades, y la gente de Okinawa se vuelve de piedra en cuanto se le nombra, tenemos cuentas de banco y tarjetas de crédito bloqueadas, si intenta usarlas daremos con ella.-

-No creo que baste comandante, si no informa de esto al menos a los aeropuertos ella podría escapar, insisto en que debería decir la verdad a la opinión pública.-se impacienta Motoki, Serena mira al periodista.

-Comprendo su afán por destapar la noticia Furihata, después de todo es periodista, pero sé lo que hago, y sé que Fénix no ha salido de Saitama.-con seguridad ella.-si queremos atraparla es ahora el momento, está herida, débil y por alguna razón, desconcertada.-

-¿Cómo puede saber ella todo eso de Fénix?-duda Haruka diciéndole esto a Setsuna.

-Créeme Tenou que por alguna extraña razón la comandante entiende a Fénix mejor que yo misma a veces, es una conexión que ambas tienen desde el incidente en el hotel, y yo he aprendido a confiar en Serena Tsukino.-da su voto de confianza la de cabello verdoso.

-Sí, sé lo que dices, yo igual.-apoya la rubia.

-¿Qué hay de las pesquisas en la ciudad Yaten?.-añade Serena.

-Nada en concreto comandante, trabajé en toda la zona de muelles y no encontramos nada sospechoso, es difícil si no podemos hacer preguntas más específicas por mantener ese absurdo secreto.-ofendido el chico de cabello blanco.

-Yo sé lo que hago, para atrapar a un fénix hay que ser sutil, y además, aliarse con sus enemigos…-enigmática Serena.-ahora con el integrante de BlackMoon en nuestras manos tenemos campo de acción, intentaré hacer un trato con ella y sus jefes…-todos la miran aterrados.

-¿Trato?...comandante, creo que no escuchamos bien.-añade Ami Mizuno desconcertada.

-Escucharon perfectamente, aliarnos. Mi idea es…-pero no puede terminar porque abruptamente entra un agente de la policía local.-¡Creí haber dicho sin interrupciones!.-se exalta Serena.

-Tsukino san, perdón por la interrupción, pero acabamos de arrestar a un chico por daño en propiedad ajena, rayaba con aerosol la estatua de Ieyazu Tokugawa en el parque.-dice el agente.

-¡Y eso en qué medida nos incumbe!.-furiosa Serena.

-Es solo que el chico dice ser…intocable…golpeó a dos agentes y traerlo aquí fue una odisea, dice que es hermano de la agente Meiou, Carlos Meiou.-los ojos de todos se dirigen a Setsuna que con los puños apretados y la mirada airada se levanta.

-¿Meiou tiene un hermano?...-cuestiona Makoto a Mina.

-Ni idea siquiera de que su familia viviera en Saitama-replica la rubia.

-Me disculpo comandante…ahora mismo atiendo eso, sigan con la reunión.-añade la chica y sale de allí dando un fuerte portazo.

-Vaya, lo que hace la familia.-ironiza Yaten entre las risas de todos.-

-No diré una sola palabra del plan hasta que ella esté presente, así que de momento se acabó la reunión, hasta hablar con esa mujer de BlackMoon definiéremos acciones, de momento, Mizuno y Taiki a lo que acordamos, desentrañen el nexo entre los Yakuza y Fénix; quiero a todos los demás enfocados en la búsqueda por la prefectura de cualquier indicio de ella, así que señores, de momento es todo…-ellos se levantan y Serena se dirige a Mina.-Minako, Makoto, buen trabajo, ambas, solo necesito algo, una fotografías de Rei Hino-Satsuma actual.-

-Aquí la tiene comandante.-alarga Makoto de un expediente, Serena la toma y otra vez ese extraño sentimiento la invade al verla.-es extraño que alguien así sea una asesina…¿Cierto?...al hacer la investigación no lo podíamos creer tampoco.-por toda respuesta Serena sale del lugar confundida con la foto en su mano, al salir escucha el alboroto en el área de detenciones y se acerca.

-¡Eres un inmaduro y un idiota Carlos!.-dice Setsuna al chico de cabello negro y ojos color miel que indolente se mese en la silla junto al escritorio, lleva pantalones amplios, camisa de futbol americano que le llega a las rodillas y un gorro, es un adolescente de cuando mucho quince años, de ojos astutos e inteligentes y actitud desafiante muy diferente a la correcta agente Meiou.-¡No tuviste suficiente con lo de la semana pasada!-

-Digamos hermanita que me quiero superar, mi periodo de chocar autos pasó, tengo una faceta mas bien …artística.-ríe cínicamente el chico.

-¿Es que tu quieres matar a mamá de un disgusto?.-recrimina ella.

-¡Es que Ustedes creen que me gusta esta vida de mierda! ¡Quiero ser libre! Me siento atrapado, asfixiado! ¡Se los dije! ¡Odio vivir aquí!-espeta el jovencito, Setsuna lo reprende.

-Carlos…estamos en público.-

-¡Y que me importa!.-decide el joven.

-Sabes algo…creo que no aprenderás de otra forma, dejaré que te arresten, dormir en los separos y quinientas horas de servicio social serán suficientes para hacerte madurar.-amenaza ella.

-No te atreverás Setsu, sabes que mamá se moriría si sabe que me dejaste aquí, me vas a sacar, me debes sacar.-con desafío el joven.

-No esta vez, le diré la verdad y estará de acuerdo…¡Ryota!.-ruge ella refiriéndose al agente a su lado.-procedan con los cargos, cometió un delito, que pague por él.-dice ella, Carlos la mira dudando de que su hermana se porte así, el policía se acerca a Carlos con las esposas.

-Hey Onee chan…espera…yo no quise…en verdad.-trata de razonar el chico mientras el policía lo toma de las manos y lo esposa.

-Demasiado tarde Carlos, todos tus actos tiene consecuencias.-añade Setusna.-es hora de que aprendas eso.-el policía conduce al chico por la comandancia mientras este forcejea y se resiste, Serena se acerca a ellos.

-¿Problemas con tu familia Meiou?.-dice la rubia.

-Nada que no tenga solución comandante, disculpe, no pasará de nuevo…-se inclina ella.

-¡Hey rubia! ¡Eres su superior! ¡Dile que me suelte!-añade el joven al pasar, Serena solo ríe, el policía sujeta al chico de la cabeza y lo obliga avanzar a empellones, hasta que al pasar junto a Serena mira la fotografía que sostiene.-¡La belleza de la espada!-dice él, Serena y Setsuna intercambian una mira aterrada, pero el policía jala al chico hacia los separos.

-¡Ryota, alto!.-ordena Serena, este se detiene y la rubia se encara a Carlos Meiou.-escucha esto niño, ¿Conoces a esta mujer?.-

-¡Quisiera!…-ríe él.

-¡Carlos deja de bromea! ¡Esto es serio!.-insta su hermana.-¿La conoces?.-

-La vi hace dos días en el parque, como a las siete de la mañana, estaba como…ebria creo yo, tenía una espada corta de las que usan los ninjas y se la iba a enterrar en el estómago, ¡Harakiri!....¡Que espectáculo! lástima que el chico ese llegó a impedirlo.-dice el joven.

-¿Qué chico?.-cuestiona Serena.

-El de cabello plateado, le quitó la espada y se la llevó cargando hasta el taxi de Miyasaki, yo recogí el arma y se la vendí a JR a cambio de…bueno eso no les importa.-sonríe Carlos.

-Escucha esto niño, ¿Estás seguro de lo que has dicho? ¿De que era esa mujer?.-indaga Serena.

-Claro, a alguien como ella y a punto de suicidarse no se olvida tan fácil.-replica el joven.

-¿Y el taxi?...¿Sabes a donde fue?.-sigue la rubia.

-Yo no, pero Miyazaki debe saberlo, lo conozco, hace rondas nocturnas en el parque.-Serena y Setsuna se miran de nuevo.

-Carlos…¿Es ese tu nombre?.-cuestiona Serena. Él asiente.-¿Crees que podrías llevarlos a ese lugar y con el taxista?.-

-Eso depende…¿Qué me dan a cambio?.-reta el jovencito.

-¡Carlos! ¡Esto es serio!.-ruge su hermana.

-También lo mío, digamos que las llevo con Miyazaki y él les dice el paradero de la belleza de la espada, entonces me dejan libre, sin cargos, sin trabajo social, y sin que mi madre sepa una palabra.-dice él.

-¡Eres un…-

-Calma Setsuna, creo que es justo.-la detiene Serena.-Ryota, libéralo.-dice ella.

-¡Comandante!.-se extraña Setsuna.

-Esa es una buena decisión.-se soba las muñecas el adolescente.

-Y ahora Carlos Meiou, eres oficialmente parte del equipo de investigación de Departamento de Policía de Tokio.-dice Serena abrazando al joven por los hombros.

-¡Coool!.-replica él mientras su hermana mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-Gran Kami…en qué nos hemos metido.-añade Setsuna preocupada.

Dentro de la casa, se escuchan unas risas extrañas, quien ríe es una mujer que usa un vestido blanco y lleva su cabello recogido en alto, tiene un mandil puesto y cocina algo en la estufa, un joven de cabello plateado tras ella, casi abrazándola la sujeta de las manos y le indica cómo preparar el arroz, las risas de la chica son porque de vez en cuando él la besa o le susurra algunas cosas al oído que la hacen estremecer, Rei se pregunta si estos momentos, estas cosas sencillas de la vida que ella jamás se tomó tiempo en disfrutar, llenas de una desbordante felicidad y de una dicha desconocida para ella le son permitidas luego de todo lo que ha hecho…al fin llaman a la puerta, Nataku y ella callan de repente, intercambian una mirada recelosa.

-¿Quién es?.-dice el chico.

-¡Alguien que pudo haber volado la puerta desde hace dos minutos y en cambio está llamando, así que abre!.-se oye la voz con marcado acento extranjero que calma a Rei, ella asiente con la cabeza y Nataku abre la puerta, el perro blanco ladra un poco a los recién llegados, dos hombres, uno japonés y un extranjero, y la mujer asiática que al ver a Rei corre a su lado.

-¡Reiko!.-la abraza y la mira un momento.-¿Estás herida? ¿Cómo fue?...-aterrada Gyoko palpando la espalda de la joven, y al detenerse en el hombro ella hace un gesto de dolor.-¿El hombro?...Gran Kami, déjame revisarte…-

-Gyoko calma, calma…estoy bien, Nataku me curó.-añade ella, el rostro de la mujer se posa en el de Nataku que calma a "Rasputín" quien le ladra frenéticamente al alto estadounidense.

-¿Así que tú eres el causante de que nuestro pequeño fénix desee huir y olvidar su venganza?.-dice Alexander Kennedy con mirada amenazante bajando sus lentes oscuros, Nataku pasa saliva, en verdad este tipo asusta.

-Yo…yo…-dice mientras el perro intensifica sus ladridos.

-¡Déjame darte un abrazo hijo!.-dice Kennedy y toma a Nataku por los hombros alzándolo del suelo en un apretado abrazo que lo deja desconcertado. Gyoko y Rei ríe discretamente y Shotaro tose.-perdona muchacho, la emoción me gana a veces, es solo que has logrado lo que nadie más en el mundo con nuestra Reiko.-Nataku sonríe.

-Gyoko, Alex, Shotaro, creo que deben conocer a Nataku Yamada, el hombre que alivió mi corazón y mi alma, el motivo por el que necesito de su ayuda para escapar de este infierno.-dice ella y se acerca a Nataku que pasa su mano por su cintura, Gyoko se abraza llorosa de Alex que la consuela.

-Creo señorita Reiko que su padre y su madre estaría muy felices de verla tomar esta decisión.-

-Shotaro…¿Cómo están las cosas?.-pregunta ella.

-Algo pesado señorita, cuentas bloqueadas, policía indagando sobre su pasado, la mansión bajo custodia…-enumera Shotaro.

-Intentaron atacar Izenajima pero les dimos una muy…explosiva bienvenida.-sonríe el ex militar.

-Entonces ya saben quién soy.-dice ella, Shotaro solo asiente con la cabeza.-tenía que ser, esa chica policía es persistente…-

-Pero no pongas esa cara pequeña, no todo está perdido, ¿Olvidas quienes somos?...tengo amistades que en menos de veinticuatro horas te pueden conseguir una nueva identidad, déjame recuperar viejos contactos…¿recuerdas lo que nos debe el gobierno de Irlanda?...¿Qué dicen los dos de una luna de miel en un castillo de Dublín?.-añade el estadounidense.

-Además Alex, si se necesita, puedo aparecer en público alguna vez en Tokio, con el traje negro nadie notaría la diferencia y eso daría tiempo.-se ofrece Gyoko.

-Pero es riesgoso…-preocupada Rei.

-Fénix, ¿Sabes con quienes hablas?.-añade Alex sonriendo, Rei corresponde la sonrisa.

-Esperen un poco, ¿Están diciendo que en solo un día podemos irnos de Japón sin dificultades?.-trata de entender Nataku incrédulo.

-Estamos diciendo eso justamente jovencito, para su fortuna, nuestra Reiko tiene amistades eficientes.-replica Alex.

-Antes de irme quiero arreglar…lo que ya sabes Shotaro, es necesario para el futuro, sea el que sea, para Usagi y para esa pequeña, la hija de Tomoe, también debo dejar protegido el fideicomiso de las casas hogar.-explica Rei.

-Tenemos tiempo, si nos movemos rápido podemos hacerlo, Alex ira a la embajada irlandesa, Gyoko y yo a arreglar lo legar con Usted.-propone Shotaro.

-¿Ángel?...¿Te irás?.-duda Nataku.

-Es necesario, créeme, si queremos hacer esto de la mejor forma debo irme ahora, pero regreso en la noche, lo prometo.-dice ella besándolo en los labios.

-A ti jovencito, te haría muy bien preparar tu barco, no queremos que nuestra Reiko corra ningún riesgo, y compra todo lo que necesites para navegar, oye ¿Crees encontrar en el océano el camino hacia Irlanda?...es casi al otro lado del mundo.-duda Alex.

-Señor, en ese barco y con mi Ángel me creo capaz de llegar a la Luna, le doy mi palabra que nadie cuidará mejor de ella que yo.-promete Nataku, Kennedy estrecha su mano.

-Vamos entonces que el tiempo es ahora nuestro principal enemigo.-apremia Shotaro sin saber ni entender la trascendencia de sus palabras, los dos hombres salen, Rei se despide de Nataku con un largo beso que enternece a Gyoko.

-Prometo que volveré por otro …-dice ella sonriendo, se pone su gabardina negra y sale de la casa, al verla irse, una extraña aprensión hace presa del joven, una angustia tan grande como jamás sintió antes.

-Ángel-dice dudando de su mismo miedo.-solo espero que cumplas tu palabra.- es como si de pronto supiera que no la verá de nuevo…

**NOTAS FINALES: Bien esta vez no ahondaré en material, solo diré que esto está casi por terminar, como ven Serena y la policía ya han cercado CASI todas las posibilidades de escape sin contar que están a punto de encontrar a Nataku, así que como prometí llevaré el descubrimiento de los LAZOS DE SANGRE de Serena y Rei al nivel mas explosivo…prometo que esto tendrá el final que se merece, gracias a todos pos su apoyo, y comenten porfavor que tal estuvo la GRADUACION de Rei como Kunoichi, ya que confieso que esa parte fue la que mas me quebró la cabeza, espero haya quedado claro ya que se que muchos de Ustedes deseaban saber ese interesante detalle…**

**Y como pequeño comercial, lean el One Shot "Te deseo en Fuego" que hice con mi amiga Hehera del grupo de FOUR LADIES, advierto que es algo muy extremo, (clasif. M) pero que es una pequeña demostración de lo que pueden espera del LADO OSCURO y de esta nueva forma de revolucionar el Fandom, así que si lo extremo, exicitante y prohibido es lo suyo, léanlo y déjense envolver por las fuerzas de la maldad…muajajaj….**

**GRACIAS PERSONALES A:::**

**CAMARADA TORTOISE: Como siempre amix estas allí para mí, eres mi mejor promotora, editora y amiga, gracias por aprobar mi intento de Lime ya que se que en ROMANTICISMO tu eres una autoridad, ojala Setsu te siga sorprendiendo y en cuando a manejo de emociones prometo llevar estas a su punto culminante en el desenlace…¡Larga vida al Lado Oscuro!...GRAZZIE:::**

**ASHMED KAWAII: Siii, orgullosa de que alguien tan talentoso como tu me lea y que le haya gustado, se que se lo debemos a Susy, pero el tener una lectora de tu calidad vale mucho la pena, bienvenida amiga, es un logro para mi haber ayudado a que un personaje tan maravilloso como rei Hino mejorara en tu gusto, gracias por lo de hacerla una buena villana en tu fic, haz que reluzca el espíritu Kunoichi….ARIGATO:::**

**DIVISSIMA MOON: Claro que me habías dejado antes unos muy alentadores reviews lo cual agradezco, me emociona que le guste esta nieva forma de REALISMO en el fandom y que la apoyes de esa forma, en cuanto a tu intriga sobre la reacción de Serena cuando descubra la verdad, solo diré como he anunciado antes que esto será EXTEMO….cero palabras porque me spoileo…jiji…GRACIAS:::**

**JULIMOON: ¡Gran Kami!...me encanto tu review…el que mi historia te guste tanto es un logro que me llena de orgullo y me compromete a seguirme esforzando, me alegra que te guste el Lado Oscuro, te lo dije, entrando en él es imposible salir, y si te gustó el entrenamiento de Reiko, ¿Qué tan su Graduación? =)….SHOKRÁN ….**

**SERENATENOH: SIII, yo también amo a Nataku, de hecho tengo un club de fans, jiii…si es loco pero es tan hermoso, gracias por estar siempre al pie del cañón y ser una fiel seguidora del Lado Oscuro, y prepárate para el verdadero dramatismo que el desenlace llega ya…MERCI::::**

**NICK: Aquí saludando a mi consentido y lindo Shinobi boy, se que no se esperaba nadie lo de Nataku y Rei a estas alturas de las complicaciones pero sabes que me gusta romper esquemas y estas correspondido, si soy tu autora favorita tu eres mi lector favorito (no se asusten las chicas, es que él es muy especial) así que THANKS AND KISSES!!!!**

**LIEBENDE LESUNG: Que bien que te agradó el entrenamiento, le puse todo mi esfuerzo y si eres otra que me ha dicho que le gustó la frase de presentación Kunoichi, que bien, tomémosla para las Ladys del Lado Oscuro… "Siempre alertas, siempre hermosas, siempre encantadoras, y siempre letales, somos las damas del Lado Oscuro" agradecida contigo por tus lindas palabras y apoyo…XIE XIE::::**

**AERITHSEPHY: Si se que esto es tensionante pero te prometo que ya viene el desenlace y sabrás todo lo que pides, gracias infinitas por darle una oportunidad a mi historia y espero no defraudarte…OBRIGADO::::**

**SERENALUCY: Gracia por el consejo de hacer un libro…lo pensare, de pronto sigo en esto, me alegra que la trama te haya gustado tanto y dejes de lado la cuestión amorosa por seguir la historia, esta vez si me pase de largo con el cap, pero ya que me das ánimos lo tomare como tu petición…nos vemos y ASHOGE:::::**

**ZHUDO: Bueno amigo, el que dejes un review en una historia mía es un honor, se que eres difícil de gustos pero esto tiene tanto de ti y me ayudas con tu apoyo, ideas, personajes maravillosos como Kennedy y Carlitos, así que sobra decirte que aunque tengamos nuestras diferencias te quiero mucho y valoro tu talento y amistad…MAHALO::::**

**MALKAV: amiga, en verdad y lo digo sin ofender, tu review del cap pasado ha sido con mayúsculas EL MEJOR REVIEW DE LAZOS DE SANGRE, tu forma de analizar las personalidades y motivaciones de los personaje, tus argumentos sobre lo válido de sus acciones, sobre el ESCUDO, sobre Petzite, sobre todo, eres genial y me siento orgullosa de que alguien como tu lea mi historia, sabes que valoro tu amistad y tomo en cuenta tus opiniones, así que en esta locura mía de agradecer en varios idiomas, te tocó…¿Advinas?.siiii…el Latín, y sin más…GRATIAS:::**

**CELINA LEIVA: Siii…cúlpame de enseñar a una niña buena como tu métodos de asesinato, así yo culpo a Agatha Christy y de igual modo no nos meten a prisión..jiii…gracias por el apoyo, por recordar el Fugu de , por que te gusten las escenas de Rei y Nataku y por apoyarme siempre, espera un poco más para lo del encuentro de las hermanas, estoy armando un escenario digno…¡DANKE!::::**

**PATTY GARCIA: Gracias por leer mi fic, en verdad, lamento que la escena de Darien hay sido traumamte para ti pero no puedes decir que no te lo advertí, ojala le des una oportunidad a la trama y dejes pasar ese "Detalle", y si no, de igual modo gracias por leer, se que este género siempre tiene COLADERAS, solo los que las pasan pueden entenerlo, de igual modo…DUA NETJER ET EK!!!.**

**Si, A Éboli le dieron ganas de darles las gracias en idiomas diversos con este orden, Italiano, Japonés, Español, Árabe, Francés, Inglés, Mandarín, Portugués, Apache, Hawaiiano, Latín, Alemán y Egipcio…NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE::::**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli**_**…"Siempre alertas, siempre hermosas, siempre encantadoras, y siempre letales, somos las damas del Lado Oscuro"**_


	12. Chapter 11: El Trato

**LDS cap. 11**

**El Trato**

El hombre de coleta samurái detiene el automóvil negro en las afueras de un edificio, de éste baja la joven de vestido blanco y la mujer mayor, los tres entran en el edificio y es Shotaro el que abre la puerta llegando al apartamento en que además de los muebles hay algunas computadoras.

-Todo listo, ya he llamado al notario e iré a recogerlo en un momento señorita Rei, me tomé la libertad de traer aquí el equipo, fue el único lugar en que pude refugiarme luego de lo de Tomoe para ser discretos.-ofrece el mayordomo, Rei se sienta frente a una computadora y la enciende.

-¿Crees que a estas alturas hayan ya informado a tío Otomo?.-

-Es lo más seguro, después del ataque a Izenajima debió él mismo pedir cuentas a la policía, de aquí en delante hay que actuar con sumo sigilo si es que deseamos que en verdad escapen con bien ambos.- Gyoko enciende otra computadora

-Pobre tío Otomo, me duele todo esto por él, pero le dejaré una carta para que comprenda.-reflexiona la joven.

-Mientras me comunicaré con unos amigos de Alex que podrán refugiarlos en Hong Kong.-añade la Kunoichi.

-Shotaro, ¿Por qué crees que la chica policía no ha divulgado en los medios mi identidad si ya la conoce y se la ha dicho a tío Otomo?.-cuestiona Rei a su mayordomo.

-No tengo idea Reiko sama, es algo singular, esta policía no es como las demás, temo que esté planeando algo…-Rei sigue callada y tecleando datos en su computadora mientras Shotaro saca algunas armas de un maletín y las revisa-Señorita Reiko, algo más, ¿Para qué desea cambiar la cesión de sus bienes de como estaba antes?.-

-Por la pequeña Shotaro, a pesar de todo lo que ahora pueda haber cambiado gracias a Nataku, lo que he hecho es malo, injusto y terrible para muchos, Soushi Tomoe es el único del cual me arrepiento de haber tomado su vida, y es por la pequeña, sé que no hay compensación posible, pero si puedo aunque sea de lejos ayudar a su futuro, lo haré.-decide la chica, Shotaro guarda unas estrellas ninja en su saco, un "Kaiken" (cuchillo pequeño) una pistola y toma un celular.

-Bien, iré por el notario, cualquier cosas me comunicaré en esta línea, los teléfonos antiguos deben estar intervenidos y rastreados, no tardo.-se despide el mayordomo y sale de allí, Gyoko se acerca a la chica que sigue abstraída en sus datos, la verla una lágrima cae por su rostro y pone su mano en el hombro de ella.

-Reiko, linda, con todo esto no había podido decirte que me alegra mucho el que hayas encontrado a ese chico, que tengas una oportunidad de salir de esto, de ser feliz…-pide la Kunoichi. Rei le sonríe.

-Gyoko sama, sé que rompí el juramento más sagrado de nuestra organización, no entregar el corazón a ningún hombre, tú me lo dijiste siempre, nuestra única debilidad era eso.-se disculpa la joven, Gyoko sonríe.

-Te lo dije como tu maestra, como tu sensei, porque así es nuestro código de conducta, aunque sabes que como mujer jamás cumplí esa consigna, ambas Reiko, desafiamos esa ley sagrada de nuestro clan, yo cuando conocí a Alex, tú con este joven maravilloso que te ha enseñado a amar.-añade la bella mujer.-Aquel día, el día en que el gobierno asesinó a nuestro clan, el día en que despertamos todas con el sonido de las balas y las granadas y nos dispersamos con miedo por la selva, yo me oculté tras unos arbustos y vi pasar a esos hombres extranjeros con armas masacrando a todas las Kunoichis, pero mis ojos se toparon solo en él, no sé por qué, pero desde los arbustos vi sus ojos, y creí que era diferente a los demás…

-Lo mismo me pasó a mí al ver los ojos de Nataku, un sentimiento diferente y extraño, un escalofrío que recorre tu piel, una luz que entra a tu corazón.-describe Rei con pasión.

-Luego de eso me oculté en una cueva, escuchaba los pasos de los militares que nos habían ido a atacar, sus voces, pero pensé en quedar oculta, cuando los pasos cesaron, intenté salir, pero al hacerlo, me topé con el hombre rubio que llevaba un arma, fueron solo unos segundos los que nos miramos, estábamos frente a frente, él bajó su arma, yo podía oír los latidos acelerados de su corazón y el mío, sentir su aliento en mi rostro, ver sus ojos, era el mismo chico que vi en la costa, no sé qué pasó allí…quizá el destino que en segundos y sin palabras nos hizo entender que éramos uno para el otro a pesar de todo lo que nos separaba, el hecho es que aquel extranjero que enviaron a matarme, me tomó por la cintura y me besó…-

-Gyoko sama…Jamás me contaste esto.-se asombra Rei, una lágrima rueda por el rostro de la mujer.

-No lo hice antes porque sabía que no comprenderías ese sentimiento, por eso lo hago hasta ahora Reiko…-

-¿Y cómo escapaste de esa masacre?....-

-Luego de ese beso, los compañeros de Alex preguntaron si había encontrado algo allí, él dijo que no, a pesar de haberme visto, luego me guiñó un ojo y salió de allí, yo me oculté en la cueva hasta que pensé que ya no quedaba nadie más en la isla, casi al atardecer, salí de allí y regresé a la aldea, solo para ver a mis compañeras y senseis masacradas y muertas, las casas quemadas, el lugar de entrenamiento y el templo incendiado, yo era la última Kunoichi…entonces escuché voces y pasos, era un grupo de reconocimiento, soldados con máscaras que iban a inspeccionar, entonces pensé que me correspondía vengar a mis hermanas, me oculté, los dejé llegar, y en un instante acabé con varios de ellos, solo quedaba uno…pero ese uno no me atacaba, solo me miraba, cuando me acerqué a él con la katana desenvainada, se retiró la máscara, era Alex, ¿Sabes lo que hice después?.-pregunta Gyoko, Rei niega con la cabeza.-Me lance en sus brazos y lo besé, de pronto los dos éramos los únicos sobrevivientes de aquella tragedia en la isla, no nos dijimos más, tomamos uno de los helicópteros y huimos…no fue sencillo, su gobierno y el gobierno japonés supieron de nuestra huida, y fue una vida de constates escapes, miedos, dificultades…por eso perdí a mi bebé…-dice la mujer, las lágrimas se forman en sus ojos, Reiko la abraza cariñosa…ella sabe esa historia…recuerda aquel día en que su sensei se la confesó…

_**Flash Back…**_

_La niña entra en la habitación de entrenamiento._

_-Gyoko sama, al fin pude caminar por la pasarla sin derribar los libros de mi cabeza..mira…- su maestra se limpia las lágrimas.-¿Gyoko sama?...¿Estás…llorando?.-duda Rei sentándose frente a ella._

_-Eres perspicaz Fénix-le sonríe la mujer-sí estaba llorando, algo poco común en mí pero las lagrimas purifican el alma -la niña no comprendía y preguntó._

_-¿Porqué lloraba sensei?-_

_-Por mi hija-dijo algo melancólica, Rei se sorprendió._

_-¿Sensei tiene una hija?-la mujer negó._

_-Tenia o ...hubiese tenido-dijo ensombrecida del rostro-hace mucho estuve embarazada, fue el mejor y más hermoso momento de saberlo pero-la mujer comenzó a sollozar-de no haber tenido esta vida tal vez ahora tendría tu edad, mis facciones y el humor de Alex-acaricio el rostro de Rei-tal vez hubiese sido tu amiga como una hermana, pero la vida es chica y el destino es grande…_

_- Y a veces cruel sensei, yo sé lo que es perder a los que amas…¿de qué murió su…su hija-no se atrevía a preguntar-_

_-La perdí...-ella se limpiaba las lagrimas-nunca fui al doctor a revisarme por miedo a que alguien nos delatara o reconociera, y cuando sucedía teníamos que irnos, vivíamos siempre huyendo, en una persecución no pude mas y me desangré, Alex me llevó con un doctor privado y ahí supe la noticia…_

_**El viejo doctor salía de su consultorio una vez que cerró la puerta vio al fornido hombre rubio que estaba sentado en el sillón mirando hacia la nada mientras fumaba su ultimo cigarrillo, los pasos del doctor lo sacaron de su trance.**_

_**-¿Como está doctor?-pregunto Alex.**_

_**-Ella está bien-respondió-estable algo delicada pero estable-dijo con pesadez.**_

_**-¿Y el bebé?-**_

_**-Señor-dijo con lago de tristeza-no hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer recibió un daño muy fuerte en el área del cérvix y el útero sufrió un daño severo es posible que no vuelva a poder tener un hijo..lo siento pero no pudimos salva a su hijita-Alex quedo devastado -su mujer pide verlo-el viejo lo acompaño a la puerta abriéndole esta**__**, él entró mi**__**entras la enfermera le administraba suero.**_

_**-Alex-kun-dijo con dificultad mientras una lagrimas salían, Alex solo atinó a abrazarla-yo yo...-**_

_**-No digas nada-dijo con calidez-lo que me importa ahora eres tu Gyoko...-la besó en los labios mientras ella quedaba dormida por el sedante.**_

_**-Es mejor que descanse aquí hoy mañana veremos si es necesario su traslado a un hospital-habló el doctor-si gusta puede quedarse aquí-Alex asiente, besa la frente de su mujer y sale fuera del hospital, entra en **__**la**__ c__**amioneta que les robó a los federales, busca un teléfono móvil, y luego marcó un numero que el conocía-¿Shotaro? Es Kennedy, ¿Aun trabajas con los Fujimoto?...necesito un favor...se trata de desaparecer del mapa por un momento, ya me harté de huir y Gyoko y yo necesitamos Paz, más que nunca, ¿Crees poder ayudarme?.-dice él.-bien amigo, si lo haces te deberé un favor toda la vida…Gracias, sí a este número, espero tu llamada….**_

_-Y fue así como Shotaro nos ayudó a tener estas nuevas identidades, luego nos pidió ayuda en tu entrenamiento, vinimos para acá te conocimos y entrenamos tal cual lo hacemos hoy día- dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de la niña la cual se había reclinado en sus piernas y poco a poco cerraba los ojos._

_-Gyoko sama…eso es muy triste, al parecer todos hemos pedido a los que amamos…-dice Rei bostezando._

_-Algo más que tenemos en común Fénix.-_

_-Me alegra que sean mis senseis Gyoko…-acaba la niña y se queda dormida en su vientre, la mujer sonrió mientras unas lagrimas corrían de su bello rostro cuando unos pasos se acercaron, ella se sobresalta…_

_-Alex.. ¿Cuando llegaste…qué escuchaste…?-pero los dedos de su esposo la hicieron callar._

_-Desde que le contaste de nuestra hija-el hombre tomo con delicadeza a la niña en sus brazos y se sentó en el tatami al lado de Gyoko estrechando a Rei en sus brazos, el al sentir ese calor aferró mas a la niña._

_-Recuerda la promesa que nos hicimos__, __no hay que encariñarse hasta que los bastardos que la dañaron se convulsionen en nuestras manos-respondió ella-pero es que... esta sensación de inocencia que posee y al mismo tiempo el odio en sus ojos…que.. ¡¡no sé si es lo correcto!!-llora ella en el hombro de su esposo._

_-Es correcto porque ella lo necesita, tiene tan herido su corazón como nosotros, y la única forma de ayudarla a sanarlo es dándole armas para enfrentar la ira, siento como tú, igual la amo…pero por su bien y el nuestro, por la vida que llevamos, es mejor que ella no se entere de este cariño del todo, hay que seguir siendo sus senseis, sin cruzar la línea, al menos que ella lo sienta así, eso le dará libertad y a nosotros tranquilidad cuando se enfrente a lo peor…-añade Alex y acomoda un mechón de cabello de la niña, su esposa asiente.-ahora llevaré al pequeño fénix a su nido, está agotada.-se levanta y su esposa lo sigue, en la puerta Shotaro mueve negativamente la cabeza._

_-Creo que es inevitable…los tres terminamos rompiendo esa regla.-añade el mayordomo Fujimoto limpiando una lágrima de su ojo al ver a la pareja con la niña en sus brazos caminar hacia una habitación._

_**Fin Flash back.**_

Las dos mujeres se separan llorosas, ambas son las últimas Kunoichis, y ambas teniendo esas muestras de sentimentalismo en algo poco común, las dos sonríen.

-Nunca te dijimos eso Reiko, pensábamos que saberlo sería un obstáculo para tu venganza y que te podrías mover mejor sin lazos emocionales que te ataran, pero es la verdad, los tres nos encariñamos contigo, eres muy importante para nosotros.- promete la mujer asiática.

-Gyoko sama…a pesar de todo esto, yo no puedo evitar sentir una extraña aprehensión, pensar que no tengo derecho a esta oportunidad, he jugado tanto con la muerte, la he retado, me he burlado de ella en tantas ocasiones, que no sé si me perdone esta nueva burla.-confiesa Rei y se abraza de su maestra llorosa, Gyoko la recibe en sus brazos cariñosamente, la consuela, la acaricia.

-Debe hacerlo pequeño fénix, todos ayudaremos a burlarla, porque valdrá mucho la pena, tu felicidad lo vale…hija…-dice la mujer con dulzura aquella palabra que su profesionalismo le impidió decir antes a pesar de tenerla siempre en la mente y en el corazón…

-Sigamos con el trabajo Gyoko sama…quiero regresar en la noche con Nataku, se lo prometí.-sonríe la joven.

-Estarás allí Reiko, nada impedirá que estés allí.-termina Gyoko y también ella vuelve a su trabajo.

Setsuna Meiou camina por los pasillos y entra en la oficina de Serena, esta se quita el saco y lo deja en la silla, luego se pone el chaleco antibalas y carga su arma.

-Comandante, me disculpo por lo de Carlos, en verdad jamás pensé que mi familia entorpeciera así nuestro trabajo, el chico es problemático, más desde que papá regresó a Estados Unidos y mamá y él se separaron, no lo ha tomado bien…-dice apenada la de criminalística.

-No te excuses Meiou, si tu revoltoso hermano nos lleva a la pista de Fénix, entonces valdrá la pena todo lo que ha ocurrido…solo que te preguntaré algo…¿Porqué guardaste el vaso en que bebió Otomo Hino?.-dice Serena, los ojos rojizos de Setsuna se cruzan con la inteligente mirada de la policía rubia.

-Justo por lo mismo que cree Usted comandante, sospecho que Rei Hino-Satsuma…

-No es hija biológica de los Satsuma.-completa Serena.

-Así es…no me parece coherente que siéndolo tenga motivos, los cuales de ser adoptada sería diferente, la clave estaría en su vida pasada.-reitera Setsuna, la comandante se ha quedado repentinamente callada.

-Entonces te pediré algo Setsuna, deja que yo me haga cargo de tu hermano y de rastrear a Fénix y tú con Ami y Taiki trata de indagar todo lo posible sobre el verdadero pasado de Rei Hino-Satsuma…quiero saber la verdad.-propone la chica rubia.

-Si es su deseo lo haré comandante.-se inclina ella.

-Es irónico lo que un mismo destino puede hacer a dos personas, entiendo lo que es ser adoptado, y entiendo aun más la fortuna que da el haber tenido padres cono Kenji e Ikuko Tsukino que evitaron que mi destino fuera como el de Fénix y me enseñaron el camino correcto.-dice la policía.

-¿Comandante?...¿Habla en serio?...¿Usted no es hija del jefe Tsukino?.-se aterra Setsuna.

-Jamás me enteré de eso hasta antes de entrar a la academia de policía, ambos me lo confesaron, pero me dijeron también que no podían decirme nada sobre mi familia de origen porque era peligroso para mí y para ellos.-añade Serena.-luego de eso yo tampoco quise saber más, mis padres eran ellos, yo era su hija, todo lo que era y soy lo debo a los Tsukino y soy más Tsukino que si llevara su sangre en mis venas.-

-Eso es verdad…jamás lo habría adivinado.- añade la de cabello negro.

-Por eso Setsuna, tengo especial interés en que averigües si de verdad Fénix fue adoptada, dedícate a eso con calma, te prometo que nada malo le pasará a tu hermano.-dice Serena sonriendo.

-No me preocupa Carlos comandante, me preocupan ustedes.-dice Setsuna con una sonrisa ambigua, en ese momento Makoto llega y toca la puerta.

-Estamos listos comandante, podemos irnos.-dice ella, a su lado se haya el chico de cabello negro y ojos miel.

-¡O My God! ¿Puedo tener chaleco y pistola?.-dice al ver a Serena.

-Solo chaleco niño.-le responde Makoto.

-¡Eso es discriminación! la rubia dijo que era parte del equipo…-se cruza de brazos molesto, Setsuna se acerca a él.

-Escucha esto Carlos, irás con la comandante y le mostrarás a esas personas del parque, sin trucos…-

-Setsu por favor…como si no me conocieras.-se extraña el chico.

-Justo por eso lo digo niño…-añade la joven.

-Déjalo a mi cuidado Setsuna, tu ocúpate de lo que quedamos.-apremia la joven y sale de allí junto con su equipo.-¡Todos los de Tokio a las Unidades y a discreción! ¡Sigan mi patrulla!.-dice Serena jalando del brazo al jovencito y seguida de su equipo salen del lugar. La forense de cabello azul y el alto joven de cabello castaño salen del laboratorio y se acercan a Setsuna.

-Meiou, debes venir, encontramos los registros de la familia Satsuma, expedientes médicos, historial de enfermedades…-

-¿Hay muestra de ADN?.-

-No lo hay…pero tenemos el vaso de Otomo Hino, algo se puede lograr allí.-asiente Taiki.

-Necesito un estudio comparativo del ADN de Otomo Hino y Rei Hino-Satsuma…tenemos mucho trabajo, vamos.-añade la de criminalística y los tres regresan al laboratorio.

En el apartamento del centro de Saitama, un hombre anciano de lentes termina de leer un documento que la chica de cabello negro escucha con atención.

_-…Tokio Japón a veinticinco de mayo de 200…y las fórmulas legales correspondientes.-_acaba de leer el anciano.-¿Es todo como lo deseabas Hino sama?.-

-Todo Ikeda san, gracias.-

-Ahora solo vuestra firma y la cesión quedará legalizada.-dice el hombre alargando a Rei un bolígrafo que ésta toma y con firmeza plasma su rúbrica.

-Un favor más Ikeda san, me gustaría que este documento no entrara en vigor aún, ¿Me harías favor de esperar hasta dentro de tres días para darlo de alta en el gobierno?...antes debo hacer algunos movimientos y esto dificulta las cosas.-reitera la chica.

-No hay dificultad en ella Hino sama, se hará todo como digas.-añade inclinándose el anciano.

-Gracias por venir desde Tokio Ikeda sama, no tengo como pagarte.-

-Basta con servir a la heredera Satsuma. Hino sama, con su permiso.-termina inclinándose el anciano y tomando su portafolios sale escoltado por Shotaro.

-Pobre hombre, creo que no solo el tío Otomo se decepcionará cuando todos sepan quién era en verdad.-reitera Rei con tristeza, Gyoko se acerca a ella-

-No pienses eso hija, vamos a terminar las llamadas, debemos vernos con Alex en dos horas para que nos de la documentación y confirmar las señas del barco para que los recojan en las coordenadas señaladas.-apremia la Kunoichi, su discípula sonríe.

-Vamos Gyoko, que por vez primera alguien me espera.-termina con una sonrisa llena de felicidad la joven.

Las patrullas de policía llegan sin encender las sirenas al parque, los últimos rayos de luz de la tarde pintan de rosado el cielo, de la patrulla principal baja Serena y saca al jovencito de ojos miel.

-Bien, indícanos los lugares.-dice ella.

-El trato fue llevarlos con Miyasaki y ya, nadie dijo algo de un tour por el parque.-se queja Carlos Meiou.

-Camina y obedece a la comandante niño.-lo empuja levemente Makoto, el chico le saca la lengua a la alta policía.-Comandante…¿Puedo volarle la tapa de los sesos?.-se ofende Mako tomando su arma y apuntando a la cabeza del joven.

-¡WOW! ¡Es la primera vez que me amenazan con un arma!...de fuego claro.-ríe el adolescente como si aquello fuera muy gracioso.

-Luego que nos muestre el lugar Kino, puedes hacerle lo que quieras, pasa que tengo mis dudas de su veracidad.-añade Serena.

-Bien rubia y amiga policía gigante, les mostraré que no miento, sígame.-se ofende el joven.

-¡Aguarden aquí hasta nueva orden!.-dice Serena a su equipo, Mina y Yaten se miran dudosos.

-¿En verdad ella confía en ese chiquillo problemático?.-cuestiona la rubia a su novio.

-De momento cariño no tenemos más opción.-acaba el joven de cabello blanco. Serena y Makoto caminan detrás del chico que las guía por el parque.

-Bien primera señal, aquí empecé a verla extraña, la miré desde arriba de aquel árbol y se me hizo extraño que una chica tan guapa caminara así, como si estuviera ebria, así que la miré interesado, se recargó en este poste.-señala el joven, Serena se agacha y toca una mancha café que está allí con ambos dedos, la huele y la palpa.

-Sangre.-dice la rubia.

-También lo noté yo, y entonces la seguí de lejos, luego caminó por todo este lugar hasta la fuente.-señala Carlos, Makoto camina al lado del chico mientras Serena observa con detenimiento el suelo en que las gotas cafés permanecen algo distanciadas.-y luego de tomar algo de agua y de pegarle a esta como si fuera su enemiga, la belleza de negro caminó por el pasto, entró por este lugar.-indica el chico y ellas lo siguen.-hasta cerca del estanque, mas a menos aquí se dejó caer de rodillas, yo estaba viendo todo desde aquellos matorrales, entonces la vi sacar de su espalda un cuchillo y se lo iba a enterrar en el vientre, pero el chico de cabello plateado la detuvo antes.-se queja el chico como alguien a quien le arruinaron la diversión.-ese chico entrometido la detuvo y luego se la llevó cargando hasta aquella parada de Taxis que se ve allá-señala con el dedo una lejana cabina con los autos, las dos policías giran la vista para ver el lugar indicado por el chico.

-Parece que era verdad tu versión chico…-Serena gira la vista pero al hacerlo nota que el jovencito ya no está allí.

-¡Maldición! ¿Dónde se metió el pequeño delincuente?.-ruge incrédula Makoto.

-¡Allá!.-añade Serena al ver como el chico corre por el parque atravesando la calle, de común acuerdo las dos chicas corren tras el jovencito que va a una velocidad increíble, a pesar de su entrenamiento policiaco las dos no consiguen alcanzarlo, el jovencito se mete entre la gente empujando y corriendo.

-¡Si me da autorización le disparo en las piernas!.-ruge Makoto.

-¡Guarda el arma Kino! ¡No queremos alarmar!.-añade Serena, las dos llegan a la acera y ven al chico entrar en un restaurante de comida rápida, ambas llegan al lugar y alcanzan a ver persona derribadas y como el chico salta por el mostrador ante el asombro de los empleados y gritos de la gente.-¡Policía de Saitama, persecución oficial!.-calma Serena mostrando su placa, Makoto ya salta tras el escurridizo muchacho y tras ella Serena, atraviesan la cocina con dificultad pues el chico derriba a su paso cazuelas y objetos, al fin ven abierta una puerta que da a un callejón y las dos salen, al momento Makoto le grita al chico.

-¡Alto mocoso o te dispararé!.-dice Mako, pero el chico tomando impulso contra la pared da un salto en el aire, sube a un contenedor de basura, de allí salta a una escalera y sube por ella a la azotea.-¿Cómo demonios hizo eso?...¿Es humano?.-se asombra la policía alta.

-Calla y vamos a seguirlo.-añade Serena y sube por la escalera donde el chico se desliza como si fuese de goma, con dificultad ambas llegan a la azotea y ven como el joven sigue escalando hasta el final del edificio, las dos respiran agitadas y Serena es quien habla.-¡Carlos! ¡Ya basta de tonterías se acabó el juego! ¡Da la vuelta y regresemos!.-pero el chico sigue corriendo.-¡Carlos!.-grita Serena.

-No va a saltar…¿o sí?…-duda Mako, pero su duda se despeja cuando el chico de un salto desaparece, las dos corren al borde del edificio y se detiene aterradas de la considerable distancia pero el hermano de Setsuna ha caído con una pirueta en el edificio del frente y escapa ya a toda velocidad.-¡maldito mocoso delincuente!…¿Cómo hizo eso?.-

-Ni idea, ahora sin embargo tenemos mucho más de que ocuparnos, vamos por el taxista.-dice Serena a su compañera que sigue mirando incrédula el tamaño de aquel salto.-¡Kino!.-la llama su comandante a las realidad y las dos vuelven a bajar por las escaleras de metal.

A un restaurante concurrido de la ciudad llegan esa noche las dos hermosas mujeres de lentes negros del brazo del caballero de coleta samurái, ambas son muy parecidas, solo que la joven es más alta que la mujer mayor, y caminan por el lugar buscando a alguien, el extranjero las llama desde una mesa, ellas llegan y se sientan junto a él.

-Todo listo mis hermosas damas, buen amigo, aquí tengo lo que mi pequeño Fénix y su novio necesitan para empezar sus nuevas vidas, todo, luego de que su barco zarpe mañana, irán a estas coordenadas donde los recogerá un barco de unos amigos mío, preguntarán por el capitán Dou Kim, el facilitará todo para que lleguen a Irlanda por tierra ya que por aire será mucho más complicado, tendrá todo seguro, identidades, pasaportes, historia pasada, identificaciones...-presenta el ex militar una maleta.

-Gracias Alex…gracias a los tres, no tengo como pagarles, han sido mi familia, mis maestros, mis amigos, aliados…y ahora mis ángeles salvadores.-

-Extraña descripción para nosotros tres Reiko sama.-ríe ante la ironía Shotaro y todos ríen con él. El mesero se acerca a ellos y les da una botella de vino.

-Me tomé la libertad de ordenar para nosotros, pequeño fénix, puede que luego de esta noche no te veamos por un largo tiempo y quería brindar por la única forma que tendrás de hacernos ver que este riesgo valió la pena, siendo feliz.-añade Alexander Kennedy llenando las cuatro copas y tomando una de ellas.-Salud, por la felicidad de nuestra Reiko…-dice con la voz entrecortada el bravo militar y una traicionera lágrima cae de sus ojos, hasta este hombre rudo y fuerte se había conmovido al pensar que esta sería la última vez que vería a esa niña con quién tantos lazos de afecto habían generado, los cuatro brindan, Gyoko también llora y Shotaro se contiene lo más que puede.

-Luego que todo pase, deberán ir a verme los tres…-reitera Rei limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Es una promesa fénix.-termina Gyoko y los todos beben el contenido de sus copas.

-Disculpen que no me quede más, pero le Prometí a Nataku regresar en la noche.-dice la joven con un leve sonrojo.

-Anda pequeña.-sonríe Gyoko y la besa en la mejilla. Rei se abraza de Shotaro.-

-Sea feliz como los señores hubieran deseado.-se despide el samurái. Rei se levanta y mira a Alex.

-¡Hino! ¡Una última orden!.-dice este con voz de mando.

-¡Si señor!.-se cuadra ella, el rostro serio del militar se relaja y sonríe.

-Dame un abrazo.-añade y ella se lanza en sus brazos, este la recibe conmovido, la misma chica es quien lo besa en la mejilla y se despide.

-Cuando estemos a salvo me comunicaré…-acaba y sale de allí, los tres individuos se quedan solos y callados en medio del animado restaurante, ninguno quiere confesárselo, pero ese día, los tres, han perdido a su Reiko…la joven sale aún conmovida del restaurante y se dirige hacia un Mazda negro el cual abre y arranca por las calles de Saitama rumbo a la casa del hombre que ama, una enorme sonrisa embellece sus rasgos cuando mira por el retrovisor…

Nataku esperaba ansioso en su casa, había ido por la tarde al muelle con "Rasputín" a llevar sus maletas y algunas cosas necesarias para el viaje y había pintado en la parte lateral de su barco un nombre…ANGEL, luego tomando una cámara había sacado una fotografía del barco, esperaba que ella llegara para mostrársela, también tenía un ramo de rosas y estaba preparándole algo de cenar, el joven sonreía, intentaba mantenerse calmado pensado en la sorpresa que se llevaría su Ángel, pero al mismo tiempo una extraña angustia se formaba en su corazón.

-Allí es…no lo podría olvidar luego de la mancha de sangre en mi taxi, Uraka kuu número 345, es la casa de la esquina.-señala el taxista que va en la patrulla al lado de Serena, de las otras dos patrullas bajan los demás oficiales y también la comandante rubia.

-Bien, iremos Makoto y yo a indagar primero, Ustedes rodeen el perímetro, si Fénix está en ese lugar y trata de escapar habrá que actuar, vamos.-ordena ella, Minako y Yaten mueven a los seis policías que los siguen a discreción sacando sus armas y todos caminan por la acera acercándose a la casa de fachada amarilla.-Permanezca aquí Miyazaki sama, esto será peligroso.-advierte Serena al Taxista que obedeciendo aterrado sube a la patrulla mientras los policías rodean aquella casa, Serena y Makoto caminan por el camino de rocas hacia la puerta, en la cual llaman con insistencia; dentro Nataku escucha aquel sonido y sonríe, el perro blanco ladra a su lado, y el chico se quita el mandil y abre la puerta.

-Ángel…-dice pero se queda callado al ver a las dos mujeres con uniforme policiaco frente a él, la chica rubia le muestra su placa.

-Departamento de Policía de Tokio, buscamos a una mujer herida, una peligrosa asesina a quien algunos testigos aseguran Usted rescató en el Parque Ieyazu y la trajo a su casa.-añade Serena, el chico se ha quedado petrificado de terror, no sabe cómo están allí ni como se pudieron enterar, pero su miedo no es por él sino por su Ángel, sabe que en cualquier momento ella llegará y la policía está aquí.-¿Qué responde a eso?.-insinúa Serena.

-Yo…yo…-duda Nataku buscando una explicación razonable.-es verdad, encontré a una mujer en el parque hace tres días, estaba herida del hombro derecho y se quería suicidar, hice lo que cualquier persona haría por ella y lo evité, luego la traje a mi casa…-dice el joven.

-¿Porqué no la llevó a algún hospital o a las autoridades?.-con tono dubitativo Serena a quien algo en la forma como el joven habla no le gusta del todo.

-Porque ella estaba con fiebre, pensé que era más humano tratar de curarla yo y luego que se pudiera pone en pié llevarla a un médico.-responde Nataku con naturalidad.

-¿Aún está ella aquí?.-con ansiedad Serena.

-Lo siento pero no, hoy en la mañana cuando iba a cambiar sus vendajes me tope con la sorpresa de que ya no estaba en la habitación, quizá escapó por la ventana porque ésta se hallaba abierta, desde esta mañana no sé nada de ella.-explica el joven.

-Creo que no se molestará si revisamos.-pide la desconfiada policía, Nataku por toda respuesta se hace a un lado y a una orden de Serena entran ella y Makoto con Mina y dos policías más.- Kou, quédate afuera.-dice ella a Yaten, las tres mujeres entran en la casa del chico mientras "Rasputín" les ladra con desenfreno y Nataku lo controla sujetándolo del collar, Serena con el arma preparada ordena con señas a sus compañeros dónde buscar, abren cuartos, registran armarios, el patio, la sala, todo.

-Nada comandante, parece que dijo la verdad.-dice Minako luego de revisar el cuarto de lavado, Serena está realmente molesta.

-Sigan buscando.-anima al comandante a su equipo, entonces sus ojos se topan con la mesa junto a la cocina en que hay dos copas y dos platos al lado del jarrón de rosas rojas, y una leve sospecha se forma en su mente.-¿Esperaba a alguien para cenar señor?…creo que no sé su nombre.-

-Yamada…Nataku Yamada.-replica él.

-Señor Yamada, repetiré mi pregunta, ¿Esperaba a alguien?.-Nataku duda un momento.

-A una amiga del trabajo, la invité a cenar a las ocho.-miente él, Serena clava sus ojos azules en las pupilas doradas del joven tratando de leer en ellas lo más posible, luego camina hacia el teléfono y tomándolo se lo alarga al joven.

-Llame a su amiga Yamada san, porque creo que le será imposible cenar con ella, nos deberá, acompañar a la comandancia a rendir su declaración…¿Sabe que estuvo ayudando todo este tiempo a "Fénix" la asesina incendiaria de las noticias?.-dice la hija del jefe Tsukino espiando las reacciones del joven de cabello plateado.

-No tenía idea.-dice el chico, pero la forma calmada como lo dice no le gusta a la rubia.

-Bien, bastará con que lo mismo que ha dicho aquí lo repita en la comandancia.-propone Serena.

-¿Necesitaré un abogado?.-añade Nataku.

-No está arrestado Yamada san, solo deseamos que como buen ciudadano coopere en la captura de una delincuente, claro que la decisión de llamar a su abogado es solo suya, si siente que lo necesitará, adelante.-añade Serena, Makoto y Minako miran de hito en hito el diálogo que se estaba dando entre el chicho y su comandante y presienten que algo sospecha.

-Vamos cuando desee.-dice Nataku con firmeza y tomando al perro lo encierra en el patio, luego se encamina hacia la estufa y la apaga y se dirige a la puerta.

-Yamada san…-lo detiene Serena.-no llamó a su cita…-ofrece el teléfono ella con ironía, el joven de cabello plata pasa saliva y tratando de parecer tranquilo se acerca al lugar, toma el teléfono y marca un número.

-¿Saya?...es Nataku, lo lamento linda pero surgió algo imprevisto y no podré estar para la cena, si lo se…¿Te parece mañana a la misma hora?...gracias por comprender linda…adiós.-cuelga el chico el teléfono.-Ahora podemos irnos…-dice él, la comandante hace la señal de salir y su equipo escolta al joven fuera, la rubia sin embargo se rezaga un poco, levanta el teléfono y oprime la tecla REDIAL, el número se marca automáticamente y la policía escucha la voz tras él.

-_Servicio de comida Italiana "Presto" pizas a domicilio a sus órdenes…-_dice la voz, Serena esboza una media sonrisa y luego cuelga, saliendo de allí, Minako ya sube a la patrulla junto con el joven platinado, pero Serena se acerca a Makoto.

-Escucha esto Kino, no me gusta nada la actitud de Nataku Yamada, sospecho que nos está mintiendo, así que tú y una unidad se quedarán aquí custodiando la casa al menos lo que dure el interrogatorio.-dice la comandante dubitativa.

-Lo hare comandante, y la mantendré informada de lo que sea que vea, también me parece que el joven sabe mucho más.-termina la castaña, Serena asiente y sube a la otra patrulla, ambas unidades se alejan dejando solo a Makoto con dos agentes.-¡Bien señores! ¡A mantener los ojos abiertos!.-aplaude la chica y se aposta en la puerta del lugar mientras las patrullas avanzan por las calles de Saitama rumbo a la comandancia, a bordo de la patrulla conducida por Yaten Kou, Nataku mira por la ventanilla, su corazón late apresuradamente, sus ojos buscan la luna, desearía si fuera posible dejarle un mensaje a su Ángel, decirle que huya, que se oculte, que no regrese a su casa, teme por ella, y solo reza porque esté a salvo…

La doctora de cabello azul mira atentamente los resultados de las pruebas recibidas desde Tokio con mensajería privada, las saca del sobre amarillo, toma de la bolsa aislante los portaobjetos de microscopio perfectamente protegidos y las observa con atención en el aparato.

-Bien…ahora las de Otomo Hino.-dice Ami, Taiki a su lado toma otras muestras y las coloca en el microscopio.-Kou sama…verifique por favor.-dice la joven, Taiki se coloca sus gafas y se acerca a mirar lo que su ex aprendiz le muestra, al lado Setsuna trabaja en una computadora pero espera ansiosa los resultados.

-¿Qué opinas Mizuno?.-cuestiona el forense de cabello castaño.

-Que estas dos personas no tiene ni el más leve parentesco.-determina la chica de cabello azul.

-Corroboro esos datos.-añade Kou y luego mira las gráficas.

-¿Están seguros?.-dice Setsuna.-

-No hay error posible Meiou, para que un individuo tenga parentesco en primer grado con otro como debía ser debían coincidir al menos 13 de los 15 marcadores genéticos, pero no es así en este caso, los genotipos son totalmente dispares.-presenta las gráficas el médico.

-Entonces es posible mi teoría, he estado leyendo los expedientes médicos de Oboro Satsuma, estuvo en tratamiento de fertilidad por años, era una mujer llegando a los 40 años y sin descendencia, última heredera con sangre de la familia real Ryukyu no podía permitirse el no tener un descendiente, ella y su esposo estuvieron en tratamiento en las más prestigiadas clínicas de Japón y luego del extranjero desapareciendo de Okinawa por casi ocho años sin que se supiera de ellos…y de la nada regresan con una niña de seis años que aseguran es su hija…-

-¿Sospecha de una adopción?...de ser así estaría registrada en el sistema, por más importantes que fuesen los Satsuma debieron seguir el protocolo, todos sabemos que no es sencillo en nuestro sistema social.-dictamina Ami.-permíteme Meiou…-avisa la doctora, Setsuna se hace a un lado y Ami manipula el teclado de la laptop, entra a la página del sistema de seguridad social, al departamento de adopciones, escribe una contraseña que asegura su acceso a los datos, los cuales comienzan a aparecer.

-Si Rei Hino-Satsuma fue adoptada debió serlo ya mayor, no de bebé, eso explicaría la usencia de fotografías a datos de ella antes de la fecha de regreso a Japón.-die Taiki.- quizá en los años ochentas…-Ami teclea en la década señalada y la página muestra un mensaje de error.

-Esto es imposible…todos los registros anteriores a 1992 no están disponibles…¿Qué pasó en esa fecha?.-cuestiona Setsuna al ver el mensaje.

-Indaguemos.-señala la joven de cabello azul y comienza a entrar a páginas de diarios, a buscadores, teclea las palabras SISTEMA DE ADOPCIONES y el año, al momento se despliegan varias páginas sobre noticias, ella accede a una.

-_Tokio Japón, 7 de Marzo de 1992, Esta mañana los vecinos del distinto 12 de Shibuya despertaron alarmados por el humo y olor a quemado procedente de un terrible incendio en las instalaciones del Departamento de Adopciones del Sistema Gubernamental ubicado en el No. 234 de dicha calle, los bomberos acudieron al lugar de los hechos y controlaron el fuego, al haber sido un siniestro según los peritos provocado por una falla en el sistema eléctrico de los archivos, se encontró combustible propicio y fue de dimensiones considerables consumiendo en su mayoría los datos de adopciones del sistema gubernamental…-_Ami termina de leer y muestra la fotografía que acompaña a la noticia. Setsuna golpea el puño en la mesa.

-Calma Meiou…al menos logramos algo.-reitera Taiki.

-Lo sé Taiki, es solo que esto frena totalmente nuestras pesquisas, ahora como sabremos sobre ella y su pasado…-los dos se miran desolados, mientras Ami continúa manipulando datos.

-Aún no todo está perdido, ¿Saben quién era la directora del Departamento de Seguridad Social en ese año?...-cuestiona la inteligente doctora de cabello azul, Setsuna y Taiki la miran interesados.-La Doctora Trista Meiou…-añade ella.

-¿Mi madre?.-intrigada Setsuna.

-¿Tu madre trabajó en el sistema?-cuestiona Taiki.

-Sabía que había ejercido como psicóloga en el Departamento, en tiempos del jefe Tsukino ella se hacía cargo de esa área, luego trabajó en algunas dependencias de gobierno y se retiró, no sabía nada de esto.-confiesa Setsuna.-de hecho gracias a ella me interesé en la criminalística.-

-Entonces tenemos algo mucho mejor que los registros de adopción, a la fuente primordial de los datos, si tu madre fue directora de esa oficina ella debió haber autorizado esa adopción, más aún, no creo que si la familia real Ryukyu haya adoptado ella no lo recuerde.-completa Taiki.

-Creo que le haremos una visita a la señora Meiou.-propone Ami, los tres se dirigen a la puerta del laboratorio cuando Minako abre esta y les llama.

-Chicas, Taiki, la comandante los quiere a todos en la sala de interrogatorios ahora.-

-Aino, tenemos un descubrimiento importante sobre el pasado de Rei Hino-Satsuma que ella dijo era prioridad, discúlpanos con la comandante.-añade Setsuna.

-Lo lamento Meiou, pero ahora la prioridad es un guapo chico que al parecer ayudó a Fénix y la tuvo en su casa.-reitera la policía rubia.

-¿Es eso posible?...¿Y ese hombre vive para contarlo?.-se extraña Ami.

-Eso justamente es lo extraño de la situación, la comandante nos quiere a todos observando el interrogatorio ahora, ella y Tenou harán las preguntas y debemos estar atentos a la reacción del chico, esperan ya en la sala-este nuevo acontecimiento hace que de momento los dos forenses y la joven de criminalística se interesen más en esta situación y abandonen el laboratorio rumbo a la sala de interrogatorios…

El Mazda negro avanza por las calles del distrito de Uraka kuu hacia la casa que ya siente como suya, todo en aquel barrio residencial parece ir con normalidad a esa hora de la noche, el corazón de la chica que conduce se acelera mucho al ver que al doblar la esquina está al fin el lugar donde la espera Nataku, pero al dar la vuelta su agudo sentido espiritual se enciende, algo no está bien, la casa tiene la luz encendida pero hay una patrulla frente a la casa de Nataku, dos policías uno en la acera de enfrente y otro más en el jardín además de otra chica con chaleco, gorra y arma junto a la puerta, Rei al momento comprende que las cosas no están bien, y en lugar de detenerse sigue de largo hundiendo el acelerador.

Makoto Kino permanece en la puerta de aquella casa mirando hacia todos lados y en vigilante espera, hace casi una hora que su comandante se fue y nada extraño ha ocurrido, ella pensó en dejar las luces encendidas y en tratar de hacer discreta su presencia…hasta que el rechinar de unas llantas la saca de sus pensamientos y gira la vista, son solo unos segundos en que los ojos verdes de Makoto se cruzan con el rostro de la mujer de lentes oscuros que conduce el auto negro, pero bastante investigó ella con Minako para no conocerla, ¡Es ella! ¡Rei Hino-Satsuma!.

-¡Alto!.-grita la alta policía corriendo con fuerza detrás del auto negro, toma su arma y dispara dos veces pero el auto gira en la siguiente esquina.-¡Mierda!.-ruge la joven.-¡Quédense aquí y no se muevan!.-les dice a los policías y sube a la patrulla, enciende el motor y arranca con velocidad, da la vuelta en donde mismo que vio desaparecer al Mazda negro rechinando las llantas, y enciende la sirena, sin embargo ahora ve como este auto se pierde por otra calle y acelera más.-¡Maldita Fénix!...no te dejaré ir…-presiona los dientes Makoto y acelera más la patrulla, al doblar en la otra esquina a penas tiene tiempo de frenar pero no lo consigue del todo y se estrella con el auto negro estrepitosamente, cuando al fin consigue reaccionar mira que tiene la frente herida por el golpe pues no llevaba cinturón, furiosa baja de la patrulla y con su arma cargada sin importar la sangre que corre por su frente se acerca al auto y abre la puerta apuntando hacia adentro, como pensó, la mujer ha desaparecido, furiosa Makoto patea el auto.-¡Fénix! ¡Sé que estás por algún lugar y me oyes! ¡No será tan fácil la próxima vez! ¡Te atraparemos!.-amenaza Makoto, luego se limpia la sangre con la manga de su uniforme y sube a la estrellada patrulla. -¡Aquí Kino desde unidas Q 63! ¡Necesito refuerzos en Urukawa kuu ahora, también quiero una grúa cambio!.-llama ella por el radio mientras agazapada en un árbol, una sombra de ojos morados la observa detenidamente, la ve tomar un teléfono de su ropa.-¿Motoki?...si soy yo, sé que la comandante hace el interrogatorio pero dile que es importante, Fénix volvió a la casa de Yamada…solo díselo y ella sabrá qué hacer, si…estoy bien…no la pude atrapar, pero tú solo díselo…gracias.-cuelga la joven el teléfono y sube a la patrulla a esperar la grúa.

Nataku Yamada está sentado en una silla frente a una mesa de metal, allí se halla una alta policía de cabello rubio corto que lo mira amenazante y la joven de dos coletas que fue a su casa, él sabe que tras aquel espejo oscuro hay más policías que seguramente escuchan y graban sus palabras, ha intentado parecer tranquilo y lo único que ruega en su interior es tener la fuerza de proteger a su Ángel. Serena acciona una grabadora de mano.

-Bien, diga su nombre, edad y profesión.-insiste Serena.

-Nataku Yamada…27 años…ingeniero naval, trabajo en el muelle 56 para la empresa Tokugawa y asociados de cabotaje…-dice el joven.

-Describa como fue que encontró a la mujer en el parque.-sigue Serena espiando las reacciones del chico.

-Estaba leyendo el periódico…eran como las siete de la mañana…y entonces noté que una mujer estaba de rodillas en el pasto y tenía un cuchillo pequeño con el que se iba a herir el vientre, me acerqué, intente razonar con ella pero parecía afectada por una especie de fiebre, insistió en herirse, forcejeamos y le quité el arma, luego se desmayó y decidí llevarla a mi casa para auxiliarla…-

-Repita por favor el motivo por el cual no la llevó a un médico o un hospital.-añade Serena.

-Porque pensé que sería mejor para ella el atenderla yo y que pasado el peligro y la fiebre la llevaría al médico…-con cautela Nataku.

-¿No sospechó de quién se trataba?.-sigue Serena.

-No.-

-¿Ella habló con Usted en algún momento? ¿Le dijo quién era?.-sigue Serena.

-Habló mientras deliraba…cosas incoherentes…luego cuando se recuperó solo hablaba monosílabos, estaba callada y ausente, no respondía mis preguntas.-

-¿Intentó atentar contra su vida de alguna manera? ¿Lo amenazó o intentó herirlo?.-sigue Serena.

-No.-sigue el joven.

-¿Cómo se comportaba con Usted?.-

-Ella era callada…taciturna, pero conmigo era dulce, sonreía, me agradecía, más que con palabras, con sus ojos…-dice el chico de cabello plateado sin darse cuenta de la dulzura repentina que emanan sus palabras, pero Serena es muy perspicaz.

-¿Cómo fue que ella desapareció exactamente?.-sigue la comandante.

-Esta mañana cuando fui a llevarle el desayuno, la ventana estaba abierta y ella ya no estaba en la cama…es todo…-con seriedad Nataku,

-¿No dijo en su casa que iba a cambiarle los vendajes?.-lo atrapa Serena en la mentira.

-No lo recuerdo bien…aún es confuso.-se disculpa Nataku sudando frío. Serena lo mira mientras Haruka camina a grandes pasos por la pequeña estancia.

-¿Qué opinan de esto?.-cuestiona tras el vidrio Setsuna a sus colegas.

-Muy extraño…¿Fénix no intentó matarlo?....esa no es la mujer que perseguimos, la que me hirió en el "Park Hyatt".-deduce Taiki Kou, su hermano asiente a su lado.

-Y hay algo aún más extraño…las palabras que él usa, ella dulce, amable, cuando habla de sus ojos…no me gusta nada…-añade Minako mirando atentamente tras el vidrio el interrogatorio.

-¡Bien Yamada esto se acabó!.-ruge Haruka encarándose con el joven y sujetándolo de la camisa.-¡En verdad crees que somos idiotas! ¡Crees que nos vamos a tragar el cuento de que tú no sospechaste nada de una mujer herida del hombro y a punto de suicidarse! ¡Crees que vamos a pensar que de verdad la peor asesina de Japón estuvo en tu casa tres días convaleciente y que se comportó como una mujer herida dulce y amable!.-espeta la alta policía de cabello corto.

-¡Qué quieren entonces que les diga!.-desesperada Nataku.

-¡La verdad niño listo!…que sabías quién era ella y que por alguna razón que no sabemos no la has denunciado!.-sigue Haruka levantando con fuerza al joven de la silla.

-Haruka…déjalo…-pide Serena, molesta la rubia suelta al chico que cae en la silla y se aleja. Serena acerca su silla a la del joven de cabello plateado.- Yamada san…¿Es consciente del peligro que corrió al tener en su casa a una asesina desalmada, sanguinaria y cruel como Fénix?.-el chico asiente con la cabeza.-¿Es consciente que ayudándola o encubriéndola a ella solo perjudica a la sociedad y evita la captura de un monstruo?...-el joven la mira con un destello de ira en sus ojos dorados pero luego lo reprime.

-Si.-dice.

-¿Sabe que si le oculta información a la policía es el equivalente a encubrir a esa mujer y que en caso de atraparla eso lo convierte en su…cómplice…con todas las agravantes legales que eso conlleva?.-lanza Serena.

-Lo sé.-reitera Nataku.

-Entonces como ve no hay razón para arriesgarse a tanto, solamente dígannos la verdad…-insiste Serena.-¿Sabe en dónde está ella en este momento?...

-No.-insiste él.

-¡No seas estúpido chico!.-ruge Haruka.-¡Qué motivos tienes pare encubrir a ese demonio!.-dice golpeando la mesa. Nataku sigue callado.

-Yamada san…¿Porqué mintió diciendo que tendría una cita con una chica?...¿Sabe que el teléfono que marcó era de una pizzería?.-continúa Serena, él la mira aterrada.

-No sé de qué me habla…-sigue él.

-Lo diré de otra forma, ¿Está protegiendo deliberadamente a Fénix?...¿Esa cena y esa persona a quién esperaba en su casa era ella?....-lanza al fin la mujer, los ojos de todas están fijos en el joven que mira a su comandante dubitativo.

-Quiero un abogado…esto no es una simple declaración y nadie me ha leído mis derechos.-lanza Nataku, Haruka furiosa se cerca a él.

-¡Yo te diré ahora tus derechos!.-dice molesta, pero la mano de Serena la detiene.

-Calma Tenou, Yamada san sabe lo que dice y tiene razón, si desea que sea de la forma difícil…hagámoslo difícil…puede salir y llamar a su abogado, afuera un agente del ministerio le tomará la declaración formal, no tenemos más recursos legales para retenerlo…-ofrece Serena y abre la puerta de la sala.-Yumeko…-llama a un oficial que espera afuera.-acompañe a Yamada san a mi oficina y llame al agente del ministerio para que pase y él pueda rendir su declaración…vigile que tenga su llamada de ley.-el policía se cuadra, Nataku sale del lugar mirando a Serena y Haruka con un odio muy poco probable en un joven que de verdad no sabe nada del caso, cuando se pierde por los pasillos, los demás miembros del equipo entran en el lugar, Haruka está furiosa y Serena se limita a tomar su grabadora de mano y regresar la cinta.

-Comandante, no comprendo por qué no me dejó interrogar a ese tipo como debía…-se queja la rubia.

-Porque técnicamente Nataku Yamada no es un delincuente Haruka, además supo en qué momento exigir sus derechos y sabes que no quiero problemas legales.-reitera Serena.-¿Y bien?...¿Qué opinan?.-lanza ella la pregunta a su equipo.

-Evidentemente ese hombre sabe mucho más de lo que dice…-añade Yaten Kou.

-Además es ilógico que alguien del calibre de Fénix haya pasado tres días en una casa con alguien común y corriente sin herirlo, amenazarlo o asesinarlo.-continúa Setsuna-mucho menos en el grado de neurosis en que los testigos describen que estaba luego de la herida en el hombro.-dictamina la experta.

-Todo esto es muy extraño comandante, es seguro que ese chico la encubre…lo que no entiendo es por qué…-sigue Taiki Kou.

-¿Y solo lo dejaremos ir comandante?.-se angustia Michiru.

-Luego de que rinda su declaración no podremos retenerlo más, sin embargo lo mantendremos vigilado, algo me dice que llegaremos a Fénix gracias a él.-sugiere Serena, en ese momento el joven reportero rubio irrumpe en la sala.

-Comandante, lamento la interrupción pero Mako acaba de comunicarse, dice que Fénix regresó a la casa en que estaba vigilando pero que no la pudo atrapar, me dijo que Usted entendería.-dice Motoki, Serena se levanta de la silla.

-Lo que pensé…Fénix volvió.-dice ella.-nadie vuelve si no hay algo importante para volver…-deduce ella.-¿Enviaron ayuda a Kino?.-cuestiona ella a Motoki.

-Estoy por enviarla, pero quisiera ir con ellos.-solicita Motoki.-la escuché algo alterada…claro si me lo permite…-

-Ve.-concede Serena, el rubio sonríe ampliamente y sale de allí corriendo.-escuchen bien qué haremos, ya que con Yamada no logramos mucho nos limitaremos a tenerlo vigilado, Yaten y Aino se harán cargo de eso, pero con discreción, en cuanto termine de rendir declaración, lo dejaremos ir a su casa para que no sospeche y mañana en la mañana ambos se instalarán a vigilar cada movimiento de ese joven.-

-Si señor.-se cuadra Yaten, Mina sigue callada y pensativa.

-Meiou…¿Hubo avances en la investigación sobre el pasado de Fénix?.-lanza Serena.

-Las hubo…ya sabemos que ella no es hija biológica de los Satsuma, tal como habíamos sospechado, pero nadie, ni el mismo Otomo Hino sabía esta información, solo que hay un pequeño problema con esa información y aún no tenemos datos concretos.-añade la de criminalística.

-Sigan con eso, mientras Tenou, Kaioh y yo trabajaremos con la rata de Black Moon, luego de lo ocurrido debe al menos haberlo pensado mejor…le ofreceré el trato…quiero agotar todos los recursos.-dictamina la rubia, todos asiente con la cabeza y salen del lugar rumbo a sus ocupaciones.- Haruka, Michiru, esperen que debemos ponernos de acuerdo sobre lo que le ofreceremos a Petzite.-dice la rubia y cierra la puerta por la que han salido los demás.

Todos caminan por la comandancia y se dispersan a cumplir sus obligaciones.

-Taiki, creemos que será mejor si mañana tú entrevistas a Otomo Hino y nostras dos vamos a ver a mi madre.-propone Setsuna.

-Me parece bien…vayamos al laboratorio a ultimar los detalles y los datos.-señala el chico de cabello castaño y se aleja con las dos jóvenes por el pasillo hacia el laboratorio. Mina camina con su novio hacia la máquina de cafés, está callada y pensativa, el joven de cabello blanco sirve dos vasos.

-¿Estás bien Mina?.-cuestiona al alargarle el vaso.-desde que vimos el interrogatorio te noto extraña…-

-Estoy bien cariño es solo que…no sé, la actitud de ese chico, me parece muy extraña.-

-A todos nos lo parece, quizá Fénix lo amenazó o le ofreció dinero a cambio de su silencio.-opina Yaten.

-No…eso es algo más, no proteges a alguien con tanta vehemencia por miedo o por dinero cariño, hay algo en las palabras de ese chico, en la forma como habló de ella, de sus ojos, en toda su actitud que me hace pensar que quizá…ese joven esta…enamorado de Fénix.-se atreve Mina, su novio la mira dudando.

-¿Enamorado de ella?...cariño, creo que de verdad estás fatigada.-dice incrédulo el chico.

-Yaten, sabes que a mí no se me escapan esas cosas, sé sobre Mako y el reportero rubio, supe sobre Ami y tu hermano antes de descubrirlos ayer en el laboratorio, incluso cuando apostamos sobre Michiru y Haruka y tu perdiste la apuesta, soy una experta en detectar el amor, y créeme cuando te digo que ese chico está enamorado de Fénix.-dictamina la rubia, su novio la mira ahora ya dudando.

-¿Y ella?...¿Crees que se sienta igual que él?...es decir…¿Crees que alguien como Fénix pueda…Amar?.-duda Yaten.

-Solo piensa, herida, convaleciente, confundida, y te salva un hombre como ese…-

-¡Mina!.-se ofende Yaten celoso.

-Es la verdad, sola tres días en su casa, con él cuidando de ti, al pendiente de ti y enamorado de ti, ¡Gran Kami! hasta una roca se enamoraría…¿No?.-opina Minako.

-Creo que debes hablarlo con la comandante.-opina Yaten y luego los dos se alejan de allí sin darse cuenta de que una mujer de cabello verde con las manos esposadas que esperaba en un escritorio a ser llamada a declarar de nuevo había oído todo y esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Vaya vaya…así que Fénix al fin tiene una debilidad…me pregunto qué haría el señor Zafiro si sabe que Fénix está enamorada…-sonríe Petzite con maldad, en ese instante Haruka, Michiru y Serena se acercan al escritorio en medio de la comandancia, Serena se sienta frente a ella.

-Bien Petzite Shion, ¿Estás lista para hacer el trato?.-cuestiona Serena.

-Primero quiero poner mis condiciones…-dice ella, Haruka se molesta.

-¡Escucha esto basura!…aquí las condiciones las pone la comandante no tú.-le espeta la rubia.

-No Haruka…es mejor que la dejes hablar.-opina Michiru, Serena asiente.

-Bien, quiero seguridad de que si ayudo en la captura de Fénix la policía me librará de sospechas, a mí y a mi organización, ni un solo cargo, ni un solo lío legal.-dice la mujer.

-¿De modo que ahora ofreces llevarnos a Fénix cuando antes decías no poder hacerlo?.-duda Serena.

-Ahora sé cosas que antes no sabía.-añade Petzite sonriendo.-además, Fénix tiene algunas cosas que mis jefes valoran mucho, podemos trabajar juntos, nosotros recuperamos nuestra información, Ustedes atrapan a Fénix, tengo la forma de tenderle una trampa.-opina ella.

-No le crea comandante, ella está mintiendo.-opina Haruka.

-No miento, solo libéreme y deme dos días y una forma de comunicarme con usted, le prometo que tenderemos la trampa y que la llamaré para decirle el lugar y la hora en que la misma Fénix llegara sola y desarmada para que la pueda arrestar.-ofrece Petzite, Serena la mira dudosa, la nueva seguridad de la mujer le dice que quizá no mienta, y en ella puede más el deseo de atrapar a la asesina.

-Solo 24 horas…mañana a esta misma hora quiero recibir esa llamada o si no prometo que arrestaré a todos los miembros de BlackMoon uno por uno en persona.-lanza Serena.

-¡Comandante!.-se exalta Haruka incrédula de aquel trato.

-Buena decisión Comandante Tsukino, es un honor trabajar con personas como Usted…solo algo más, espero no cuestione mis métodos para tender esa trampa.-sugiere con media sonrisa Petzite.

-Solo no tomes vidas inocentes y haz lo que desees, si hay un solo asesinato más entonces no hay trato y veré la forma de que pases el resto de tus días en una prisión.-añade Serena, la de cabello verde solo sonríe.-Kaoih…quítale las esposas.-dice Serena, Michiru duda un poco y se acerca a la mujer, con unas llaves le retira las esposas, Petzite se soba las muñecas.-Tenou, dale tu celular…-ordena ella, Haruka de mala gana le alarga el aparato.-te llamare cada dos horas sin falta, si no me contestas la primer llamada, iré por ti para arrestarte.-amenaza Serena, Petzite toma el teléfono.

-No se arrepentirá de hacer tratos con BlackMoon.-sonríe la mujer y dando media vuelta sale de la comandancia de policía.

-Comandante…¿Está segura de lo que hace?.-cuestiona Haruka.

-No.-confiesa Serena.-pero como dije quiero agotar todos los recursos Tenou, ahora sé que estamos más cerca que nunca de atraparla, y nada me va a detener, así deba hacer un trato con el mismo demonio.-jura Serena Tsukino con decisión sin saber que lo que ha hecho, es muy cercano a su comparación…

**NOTAS FINALES:** **Si mis queridos lectores y amigos, este camino está llegando ya a su final, depende de cómo se den las cosas quizá termine en el cap que viene o quizá no, eso como dije es solo dependiendo de la extensión del cap siguiente, pero de que pasarán cosas decisivas, pasarán, créanme, entonces ya dicho eso, espero que les haya gustado como va y ahora si anda impedirá que las dos hermanas se reencuentren en la siguiente entrega, reitero mi gratitud a todos por el apoyo y por haber seguido una historia como esta tan poco convencional, ahora solo esperemos que se respete la orginalidad y nadie la copie, porque luego hay cada gente sin cerebro por allí que solo la medio maquilla y la hace parte de sus fics "COLLAGE" con pedazos de trama de aquí y de alla, pero en fin, ustedes saben que nada es igual a lo original, gracias de nuevo por apoyarme y verán que los sorprendo con el final…saben que soy impredecible…**

**¡ARIGATO!**

**CAMARADA TORTOISE: Sabes que siempre eres la primera amix, y a quien debo mucho de esto, principalmente tu apoyo, de no ser por ti jamás me hubiera dado cuenta de esa gente malintencionada roba ideas a la que ahora juntas combatimos, en fin, son los riesgos de ser originales, como parte del LADO OSCURO lo sabes, gracias por estar allí siempre para mi…**

**DIVISSIMA MOON: Que bien que te gustó la graduación de Rei, también era mi parte favorita de ese cap, disfrute escribiendo, y espero ahora ya te haya quedado mas claro como se vislumbra el encuentro de Serena y Rei, gracias por darte cuenta de lo que otros no…**

**MARBEL: amix, tu y yo somos de confianza, jamás te disculpes por no dejar review, yo se que siempre estas allí aunque de pronto no tenga noticias tuyas, que bien que te guste que nuestro (notese que lo comparto) Nataku haya aparecido, y creo que Alex, el papá de Nataku en FF no se opondrá a que lo uses, de hecho le encanta, pero que bien que lo pidas porque hay cada gente ratera de ideas que luego los usa y no pide ni permiso…gracias por usar la frase del lado oscuro…**

**ASHMED: Amix, que bien que te gusto la graduación, venido de ti me lo creeré y me siento pavo real, la que se debe disculpar contigo soy yo, ya lei tu cap pero no deje review por como dices, el maldito tiempo, pero prometo que este fin lo dejo, gracias por estas en el LADO OSCURO…**

**MALKAV: Amiga, me recontraencanta tu review, es la cereza del pastel de cada cap, lo que me hace decir…Malkav notara esto, este detalle solo ella pondrá atención (lo de Irlanda y la religión por ejemplo, las insinuaciones a Zoicyte…te adoro!!!) tienes razón, en el desenlace jugará mas la ley del Karma que lo que desearíamos que fuera, pero no diré mas… AVE MALKAV!!!!**

**CAMARADA TIGER: Soy inmensamente feliz por tu review amix, tu apoyo es algo que no puedo agradecer con palabras, me encanta que Susy nos haya presentado y sentir que spy amiga y colega de alguien tan talentoso como tú, gracias por darle la oportunidad a este género y que bien que te gustó la graduación, gracias por aclarar lo de la mafia y por corregirme, eso lo vallro infinitamente, espero seguir mereciendo tu preferencia…¡ARIGATO!.**

**AERITHSEPHY: Amiga, luego de conocernos pos MSN agradezco mas que leas mi fic, de verdad soy impredecible y creeme que luchare por sorprenderte en el final, infinitas gracias…**

**SERENALUCY: lamento tardar con la actualización pero créeme que sacar un cap me lleva su tiempito, espero compensar esa tardanza y que sigas leyendo, que bien que recreas las escenas en tu mente, ese es mi objetivo y señal de que cumplo mi objetivo…**

**ESCRITOR FANTASMA: Un amigo maravilloso me dijo una vez que solo deja reviews cuando la historia lo merece, y estar en esa categoría me llena de orgullo, en verdad agradezco que nos hayamos conocido y contar con un amigo y talentoso escritor, pero aún mejor persona como mi lector, además de que las felicitaciones venidas de un experto sobre la psicología de los personajes son el mejor alago de mi vida, gracias de nuevo por estar allí…**

**KARLAA CHAN: Me he puesto feliz por tu review, leer mi historia en un solo día es algo muy pesado, que lo hayas hecho solo me compromete a seguirme esforzando más, en serio me encanto saber de ti y espero no sea la ultima vez…aaa lo olvidaba mi nombre es Clara, o me puedes decir Éboli, Reiko es mi personaje, ARIGATO::::**

**SERENARTENOH: Amix, ya me empezare a creer lo que me dices por MSN, pero aun me falta mucho que supera como escritora, que bien que te guste Nataku y la graduación, veras que te sorprendo en el final…Gracias.**

**NICK: Si mi querido Shinobi boy, eres muy especial para mi, eso ya lo saben todos los lectores, y siempre lo diré, gracias por estar allí siempre y espero sorprenderte con el final, sigue ensayando teorías con tu prima, intentare superarlas…nos vemos…besitos…**

**CELINA: Amiga, para nada te disculpes, yo e y entiendo que no siempre podemos, pero tu eres de esas amigas que siento que siempre están allí a pesar de todo, y tus opiniones y reviews son de los que más me reconforta leer, la forma como desentrañas la psicología de cada personaje, darte cuenta de ese detalle especial de Gyoko y Rei cuando ella le da a entender sobre su graduación, por ver detalles que pocos ven es que te adoro amix, y gracias por las palabras pero créeme no las merezco, aun me falta mucho, te espero en el desenlace.**

**MARIAELENA83: Si, el encuetro de las hermana que ya te debo viene en el siguiente, prometido, no lo retrasaré mas, así que espero llene tus expectativas y me disculpes por atrazarlo tanto…NOS VEMOS:..**

**PATY GARCIA: Que bien que sigues leyendo y le diste una oportunidad a este género, veras que no te arrepentirás…GRACIAS:**

**LIEBENDE LESUNG: También amo a Nataku amix, pero por desgracia este fic no es de final feliz, espero que el desenlace compense tu tristeza, y en cuanto a tu fic de Mars, sabes que mi sueño es ampliar el fandom de Mars en FF y toda historia de ella es un gran regalo para mi, así qye adelante que yo seré feliz…¡GRACIAS!....**

**"Siempre alertas, siempre hermosas, siempre encantadoras y siempre letales, somos las damas del lado oscuro"**


	13. Chapter 12: Acorralada

**LDS 12**

**Acorralada…**

La mujer de cabello verde llega corriendo a un cercano restaurante de comida rápida en el cual solicita el teléfono, el hombre de la caja le indica uno y desesperada, marca un número conocido.

_-¿Diga?-_

-Señor Zafiro…es Petzite.-

-_Sabes que me molesta que llames a este número, además supimos que estabas en prisión y es peligroso, por tu bien, espero que no hayas involucrado a la organización, tengo encima a Diamante preguntándome por ti, casi dimos la orden de "limpiar" el bar, ¿Sabes?_.-con total frialdad el hombre tras el teléfono, Petzite tiembla de pies a cabeza, ella sabe lo que es "Limpiar", lo sabe porque lo ha hecho antes con pequeños negocios que levantaban sospechas policiacas.

-Estoy en libertad señor…pero eso no es importante, necesito verlo.-dice ella.

-¡_Jamás! debemos cuidarnos mucho y si una vez estuviste allí seguramente te vigilarán al salir, siempre lo hacen, no me pondré en riesgo ni pondré en riesgo a mi organización_.-con desprecio el chico.

-Señor, debe venir, tengo algo que decirle sobre Fénix.-añade usando su última carta la mujer, un silencio total.

-_Si te atreviste a decir una sola palabra de ella a la policía, yo mismo rebanaré tu lengua.-amenaza Zafiro, ella siente de nuevo la punzada de los celos en su corazón, ¿Tanto estaba dispuesto a hacer su jefe por esa mujer?_.

-No dije algo que la incriminara, pero por otro lado, ahora se cosas interesantes sobre ella que a Usted le serían útiles, por ejemplo, se que Fénix está enamorada.-lanza con toda intensión la mujer, un nuevo silencio tenso de la voz tras el aparato.

-_Estas mintiendo…¡Estás mintiendo!.-_ruge la voz con evidente ira.

-No lo hago, señor, yo misma escuché a los policías, se quién es ese hombre, estoy casi frente a la comandancia de policía y cuando salga libre de su interrogatorio lo seguiré para saber en donde vive, si no me cree venga y véalo por usted mismo, no estoy mintiendo, tenemos una oportunidad de que Fénix nos devuelva las memorias con los datos, ¿Se imagina lo que haría su hermano si usted y yo recuperamos esa información?...además…ese hombre al que Fénix ama, estaría por completo a su merced, Usted, Zafiro BlackMoon, tendría ahora la posibilidad de vengarse de esa mujer en donde a ella más le duela.-propone la venenosa mujer con toda intensión, un nuevo silencio.

_-¿Dónde estás?._-cuestiona la voz de Zafiro.

-En Ómiya, prefectura de Saitama, las investigaciones de la policía están ahora aquí, parece que Fénix esta cerca y me trasladaron a este sitio luego del arresto.-

-_Nos veremos allí en dos horas, en el acceso principal al parque frente a la estatua de Tokugawa, y por cierto Petzite, sigue a ese hombre_.-son las últimas palabras del chico que cuelga al fin, Petzite se queda callada pero una maléfica sonrisa de pinta en su rostro, al parecer consiguió lo que quería, cuelga el teléfono y sale del restaurante en silencio, luego se para en la esquina de aquella calle mirando insistentemente hacia el lugar en que las patrullas de policía estacionadas y el letrero "Departamento de policía de Saitama" indican que debe vigilar.

Petzite lleva casi quince minutos allí afuera, ha subido a un taxi, cuando ve salir a algunos policías que recuerda, una rubia y un chico de cabello blanco que suben a una motocicleta juntos y se pierden en las oscuras calles, a la mujer de cabello verde que sale junto con Serena y abandonan en lugar en un discreto auto negro, luego esas dos que ella conocía tan bien por haber estado infiltradas en su corporación, Uranus y Neptune eran sus nombres en "BlackMoon" y ahora ella sabía que eran policías, cuando todo eso terminara y Fénix estuviera en prisión o muerta, ella misma le diría al señor Diamante para que ese par pagaran…sin embargo no ve salir al hombre de cabello plateado…

Dentro del departamento de policía Nataku Yamada termina de firmar algunos documentos frente a unos hombres de traje que están al pendiente de que lo haga correctamente.

-Es todo caballero, puede irse.-dice uno de ellos.

-Gracias oficial.-añade el joven nerviosamente, necesita salir de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible y buscar la forma de comunicarse con su Ángel para advertirla del peligro, se dirige a la puerta de la comandancia pero entonces nota que no tiene sus llaves, mira salir por el pasillo discutiendo algo a dos de los policías que vio luego del interrogatorio, a la joven de cabello azul y al hombre de gafas que parece médico.

-Hay que ser discretos con el señor Hino, si no tenemos datos fiables entonces…-añade Ami a su compañero cuando el chico de ojos dorados los interrumpe.

-Disculpe oficial, pero olvidé mis llaves en la oficina de su comandante durante el interrogatorio, quizá pudiera permitirme ir por ellas.-se atreve Nataku, Ami y Taiki se miran un momento.

-No creo que haya problema…¡Takeda!, abra la puerta de la oficina de la comandante, el joven recogerá algo y luego saldrá.-da Ami la orden a un oficial que hace guardia.-perdone que no nos quedemos, pero tenemos trabajo.-asiente la joven.

-Gracias oficial. -añade Nataku, los dos forenses salen de la comandancia mientras el policía abre la puerta con una llave, el joven de cabello plateado entra en el lugar.

-Dese prisa que no tenemos toda la noche.-seco el policía, Nataku mira sus llaves tiradas en el suelo y se agacha por ellas, al tomarlas ve sin embargo un papel blanco y desgastado tirado en el suelo, lo levanta, tiene la intención de dejarlo sobre la mesa, pero al hacerlo mira que el papel es una fotografía, sus ojos dorados contemplan con asombro a dos niñas tomadas de la mano vestidas con kimonos tradicionales, es la misma fotografía que vio entre la ropa de Rei…

_**Flashback…**_

_Nataku se encontraba en la alcoba mirando a la bella desconocida que estaba sentada en la cama, vió la fotografía junto a la rosa que él dejó en la mañana y sonrío._

_-Veo que notaste tu fotografía…¿Quién es la rubia?.-dice Nataku._

_-Mi hermana…Usagi.-balbucea Rei._

_-Si deseas llamarla para decirle que estás bien.-_

_-No…ella no está más conmigo.-termina Rei._

_-Lamento recordarte cosas tristes...¿Murió?.-_

_-Nos separaron cuando éramos pequeñas.-por toda respuesta ella…_

_**Fin flash back…**_

La cabeza de Nataku da muchas vueltas, esa fotografía exactamente igual a la de Rei no puede ser coincidencia, ¿Porqué estaba en ese lugar tirada justo debajo de la silla con el saco de mujer?...esa oficina era de la comandante Tsukino, ahora que miraba el pedazo de papel que temblaba en sus manos todo parecía extrañamente confuso, la niña mayor de cabello negro era su Ángel, pero la niña menor, esos ojos, esa expresión, el cabello rubio…

-Será posible que la hermana de mi Ángel sea…¿La comandante Tsukino?.-dice él preocupado, entonces de repente se hace la luz en su mente, por más cruel e inverosímil que parezca, debe ser así, de ninguna otra forma podría estar allí esa fotografía.

-¿Terminó ya?.-desesperado el policía que aguarda en la puerta.

-Oficial, necesito hablar con la comandante Tsukino.-dice desesperado Nataku tomando al hombre del cuello del uniforme.

-No creo que sea posible, ella salió no regresa hasta mañana temprano.-añade el hombre.

-No entiende…¡Debo hablar con ella! ¡Es imprescindible! ¡Debe darme su número de teléfono!-insiste Nataku con desesperación evidente, molesto el policía retira las manos que lo presionan.

-Creo que debe esperar a mañana, la comandante no es de esta prefectura, sino de Tokio y no tenemos aquí su número, ni sabemos donde se hospeda, además no tengo autorización de dar información, lo que debe hacer es irse de aquí o de otra forma lo arrestaremos por agresión a la autoridad.-con cara de pocos amigos el oficial, Nataku lo mira con un mundo de ira en sus ojos, pero sabe que no tiene salida, si no puede encontrar a la comandante, entonces buscará a Rei y se lo dirá a ella, si deja que esto continúe, entonces puede desencadenar una tragedia.-Salga de una vez, y no regrese hasta mañana.-ordena el policía, Nataku deja la fotografía en la mesa y luego sale del lugar a toda prisa, una vez en la calle mira en todas direcciones hasta que toma un taxi desocupado que se pierde entre las calles de Ómiya, Petzite a bordo de otro taxi sonríe.

-Siga a ese automóvil y por favor no lo pierda.-dice ella, el hombre del taxi sigue al de Nataku discretamente…

Rei llega a la habitación del mismo edificio en que Shotaro tenía su refugio, para su fortuna había conservado la llave, no hay señales de Alex, Gyoko o Shotaro, y la chica camina de un lado a otro de la sala del lugar con miles de aprehensiones en su mente, la presencia de la policía en casa de Nataku solo tenía un significado, la habían rastreado, de alguna forma lo habían hecho, ahora su corazón padecía un suplicio que jamás en su vida había imaginado, miedo, no miedo por ella misma sino por el hombre que amaba, ahora entendía más que nunca Gyoko cuando en su formación Kunoichi le insistía una y otra vez acerca de la necesidad de despojarse de sentimientos para ser libre en el camino de la venganza, el amor provoca un dolor terrible y desgarrador, tan similar al que sintió al ver morir a sus padres y al separarse de Usagi…que a su pesar y por vez primera desde que era Fénix, derrama una lágrima y cae de rodillas.

-Gran Kami…jamás en mi vida te he pedido algo, a pesar de que mis Padres me enseñaron a creen en ti desde pequeña, siempre te guardé un secreto rencor por el destino que me ha tocado vivir, después, hice una especie de pacto contigo, te pedí vida y fuerzas suficientes para vengarme y ver a Usa por última vez, así como honor y valor para morir, ahora sin embargo, te pido por él, solo por él, se que yo no debí condenarlo a padecer mi karma solo por amarlo, y ahora me queda más claro que nunca…que no podré vencer a la muerte, no me interesa eso, ella y yo somos viejas conocidas, siempre la he tenido cerca y no le temo, pero Nataku, él no merece esto, Gran Kami, si es que existes solo mantenlo lejos del peligro…-ora con profundo dolor ella en medio de la oscuridad, limpia sus lágrimas, sabe que no tiene muchas opciones más que esperar, esperar hasta saber de Nataku, aunque sea la más angustiante espera de su vida…

El hombre de traje y lentes negros camina aquella noche por el parque solitario, frente a él se alza la estatua de Tokugawa Ieyazu, se retira los lentes negros justo en el momento en que una sombra sale de un lado de la estatua.

-¡Señor Zafiro! -dice emocionada la mujer de cabello verde y corre a abrazar al hombre entre sollozos, el chico solo la aparta con no muy buenas maneras de su lado jalándola del brazo.

-Dime lo que sepas de ese hombre al que Fénix ama. -Dice Zafiro con fiereza que hace comprender a la enamorada chica la intensidad de esa pasión por la asesina.

-Se en donde vive, lo seguí desde la estación de policía. -añade la mujer de cabello verde.

-¿Y tu plan es?... porque tu siempre tienes un plan. -añade Zafiro mirando a la mujer fijamente.

-Que usemos a ese hombre para atraer a Fénix, le pediremos la información a cambio de la vida de su novio, y así, Usted tendrá un tiempo considerable para jugar un poco con el tipo que Fénix ama… ¿Qué le parece Zafiro sama? -cuestiona Petzite ansiosa, los ojos azul oscuro del joven Yakuza tiemblan con un brillo de odio al vislumbrar una remota posibilidad de que la mujer que lo ha hechizado y obsesionado hasta la locura y luego ha jugado con él como si fuera un guiñapo esté ahora enamorada de verdad de un tipo, al cual desde este momento, consumido de celos, odia… ¿Qué pasó con las palabras de ella cuando le dijo que solo usaba a los hombres?... -¿Zafiro sama? ¿Qué dice?... -apremia ansiosa Petzite quien se ha guardado muy bien de decirle a Zafiro la parte de su plan en que ella está de acuerdo con la policía, Zafiro la mira dudando un poco, evidentemente esa mujer no le ha dicho todo, pero quizá pueda más su deseo de venganza…

Rei toma nerviosamente el teléfono en sus manos, sus dedos juegan con el número que sabe de memoria, aún le parece estar recordando como Nataku ansiosamente la hacía repetir el número esa mañana en que despertó entre sus brazos después de conocer el verdadero amor, entonces le daba risa escuchar al joven decirle que aprendiera su teléfono para las emergencias, el chico pensaba que ella se quedaría a su lado para siempre, le había comprado ropa, un cepillo de dientes, una toalla, el pobre joven se había formado su propia historia con final feliz desde que la conoció, pero algo dentro del corazón de ella siempre le dijo que estaba viviendo una irrealidad, y que aquella felicidad que al lado de Nataku parecía tan real, era solo un espejismo… al fin se decide, son más de las cinco de la mañana, y si él no contesta en su casa, ella se siente capaz de ir por si misma a la policía y entregarse si con eso él se haya libre… marca el número y el sonido de la línea al llamar es desesperante, uno, dos, tres… cinco veces… la angustia hace presa de ella.

-Vamos Nataku… contesta… -dice Rei con evidente ansiedad, seis tonos, parece que no está en casa y ella debe colgar…

_-¡Ángel!_ -se escucha la voz tras el teléfono.

-¡Nataku!… estas bien… estaba a punto de morir de la angustia, si no escuchaba tu voz hubiera ido yo misma a la policía a entregarme. -dice ella con ansiedad.

-_No digas eso Ángel, por lo que más quieras no te acerques a casa, no he visto ya a nadie vigilando pero es seguro que a primera hora de la mañana regresan los policías, por favor no vengas._ -Insiste él.

-Nataku, nada me va a impedir ir por ti, ni la policía, ni nadie, tengo que verte, debo verte, hay que salir de aquí, huir de esta pesadilla.

-_Lo sé, el barco está listo en el muelle, es más seguro si nos encontraremos allí, ahora mismo salgo para allá con "Rasputín"_. -Añade la voz del chico.

-Nataku, ten mucho cuidado, si algo te pasa, yo jamás me podría perdonar. -Angustiada ella.

-¿_Por qué nos va a pasar algo malo?... la policía no sabe nada de ti y de mi, y cuando deseen buscarnos estaremos ya muy lejos_. -añade él. -_Ángel, dime que irás, dime que lo harás, además tengo algo muy importante que decirte, un regalo para ti…_ -emocionado él.

-Nataku, ahora solo me importa que estemos juntos y lejos de aquí.

-_Lo sé Ángel, y lo que te diré lo hare solo cuando vuelva a tenerte entre mis brazos y estemos juntos_. -Se decide Nataku. -_y algo mas, te amo…_

-Y yo a ti Nataku, te amo, más de lo que jamás en toda mi vida soñé amar a alguien, es solo que algo no está bien, tengo un extraño presentimiento_._ -Se atreve ella. -Parece tan sencillo que no se si el destino me perdone esta burla y pueda escapar hacia la felicidad. -Añade ella con dolor.

-_Podrás Ángel porque no irás sola, iré contigo… te espero en el muelle, y Reiko…_ -dice él, es la primer vez que la llama por su nombre y eso la hace estremecer. -_Luego de este día todo será perfecto para nosotros, nos iremos lejos aun lugar en que podamos amarnos para siempre sin miedo, así que no tardes… _-Cuelga el teléfono el chico, Rei cuelga también y se limpia otra lágrima que ahora la traiciona.

-No perderé tiempo, si él me espera, entonces aún puedo vencer a mi destino. -Se anima ella, y de un movimiento brusco sale de aquel lugar cerrando la puerta.

Los rayos de aquel amanecer dan de lleno en el agua de la bahía de Saitama aquella mañana en que un joven de cabello plateado con una mochila al hombro y llevando a un perro blanco con una correa atraviesan el muelle, los dos se dirigen hacia el lugar en que espera un pequeño bote blanco con las letras "Ángel" grabadas con rojo en el costado, Nataku mira en todas direcciones esperando ver a Rei, cuando "Rasputín" comienza a ladrar con desesperación y a emitir gruñidos amenazantes.

-No de un paso más, ponga las manos en alto y vuélvase lentamente. -oye Nataku la voz de un hombre tras él y escucha el sonido característico de un arma al ser cargada que la paraliza por completo, el perro furioso ladra a la persona detrás de Nataku mostrando los dientes. -dije que suelte la correa…

-Si eso desea… -dice Nataku y al soltarla el perro se lanza sobre el atacante y el chico intenta correr, el sonido del arma al ser disparada congela a Nataku en su lugar junto con el lamento del perro.

-¡Rasputín! -dice Nataku consternado cayendo de rodillas al lado del animal herido en cuyo costado se forma la mancha roja en su piel blanca.

-¡Quieto o te pasará lo mismo que a tu maldito perro! -Dice la voz del hombre. -levántate con las manos en alto. -Nataku obedece sabiendo que sea quien sea que así lo amenaza, tiene que ver con Rei…pero no tiene tiempo de más porque un golpe sordo en su nuca lo hace caer al suelo sin sentido, Zafiro camina al lado del joven y con su pié lo gira para verlo de frente. -¿este tipo insignificante es el que Fénix ama? -Con hiriente tono, una mujer sale del lado del muelle.

-Lo es Zafiro sama, es el hombre que vi en la comandancia. -Añade Petzite.

-¿Y estás segura de que ella nos dará las memorias a cambio de su vida?

-Sé que si Zafiro sama… verá que no lo defraudaré. -Añade la de cabello verde.

-Entonces llevémonoslo a un sitio más seguro, no quiero estar cerca para cuando Fénix esté aquí. -con evidente miedo Zafiro levantando por los brazos al joven de cabello plata y jalándolo lejos del muelle…

Taiki Kou es conducido esa mañana hacia las habitaciones personales de Otomo Hino en el elegante hotel del centro de Ómiya, el chico de cabello castaño pasa y ve al hombre sentado delante de un escritorio con cientos de papeles y una actitud totalmente ausente, Taiki lo mira y parece que ha envejecido en una noche, no parece el hombre seguro de sí mismo que fue a exigir explicaciones por haber entrado a su mansión sin permiso…

-Hino sama… -se inclina Taiki. -Taiki Kou del Departamento Metropolitano de Policía de Tokio. –muestra su placa mientras el hombre lo mira azorado.

-¡Tienen noticias de ella! ¡De Rei! -Ansioso el anciano.

-Lo lamento Hino sama, pero no aún, el motivo de mi visita es hacerle algunas preguntas que pueden ayudar para el rastreo de la señorita Hino-Satsuma…

-Si es por la orden de exhumación de los cadáveres que… que su comandante encontró en Izenajima… ya he firmado. -Dice el hombre con esfuerzo evidente apretando los puños.

-No es sobre eso Hino sama… es algo sobre el pasado de su sobrina. -Reitera Taiki, el elegante millonario le indica una silla y el joven forense se sienta.

-Diga usted agente Kou.

-Hino sama… ¿Estaba Usted enterado que su sobrina no era hija biológica de los Hino-Satsuma? -lanza Taiki, Otomo Hino rompe en sus manos el lápiz que tenía.

-Está bromeando agente Kou, debe estar bromeando. -añade el pobre hombre.

-Lamento esta situación pero no fue así Hino sama, tenemos muestra de ADN de su sobrina encontrado en una escena del crimen, y lo comparamos con una muestra suya a partir de un vaso con agua que tomó en la comandancia… le muestro… -añade Taiki sacando las hojas con las gráficas. -No hay ni un solo parentesco genético, Rei Hino-Satsuma no es familiar suya o de su hermano o de Oboro Satsuma ni lejanamente. -El pobre hombre toma las hojas y solo les da una leve ojeada, luego las deja en el escritorio y se sujeta la frente.

-Entonces Oboro jamás pudo embarazarse, fue por la presión de la herencia Satsuma, ese viaje a Europa… Gran Kami… -abrumado Otomo Hino.

-¿Entonces Usted tampoco lo sabía?. -intuye Taiki.

-No tenía idea agente. -añade el hombre. -escuche esto, a pesar de la información que me ha dado, oficialmente mi sobrina sigue siendo la heredera Ryukyu, y quisiera poder arreglar con su comandante un trato para que sea respetada su vida, por favor agente, quisiera tener la seguridad de que el arresto será seguro. -suplica el hombre.

-Hino sama, creo que Usted aún no entiende, su sobrina es una asesina profesional entrenada capaz de poner fuera de combate a un equipo de fuerzas especiales de la policía de Tokio, y créannos que en caso de poder arrestarla los que debemos preocuparnos de nuestra seguridad somos nosotros.

-Agente Kou, quiero escucharlo todo, quiero que me diga de una vez por todas, todo lo que sabe de mi sobrina, todo lo que yo ignoro.

-¿Está seguro de eso? -inquiere dudoso Taiki.

-Lo estoy, necesito entender muchas cosas y aun más, prepararme para lo que viene y buscar una forma de rescatar… si aun se puede… el honor de la familia Satsuma. -Termina decidido el anciano mientras el joven forense de cabello castaño comienza a hacer una descripción lo más profesional posible del caso de Fénix desde que el equipo especial lo tomó a su cargo hasta el momento presente, frente a él, el millonario tiene que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para relacionar aquellas monstruosidades que el agente le estaba describiendo con la dulce niña a quien siempre consideró su sobrina, con la joven cohibida y estudiosa de la que siempre recibía felicitaciones en el colegio, con la dedicada universitaria que obtuvo su maestría con honores en Yale y con la mujer hermosa y encantadora que salía en portadas de revistas, ganaba premios e inauguraba orfanatos poniendo en alto el nombre de la familia real Ryukyu… ¿Cómo es que Rei había podido ser una asesina como la que le estaban describiendo?...

Rei avanza por el muelle, camina mirando hacia todos lados con sus sentidos alerta, a lo lejos ve el pequeño bote con las letras rojas y siente que su corazón salta de dicha, allí, a bordo de ese pequeño barco, estaba su felicidad y su redención, sonríe y corre hacia el lugar, hasta que sus ojos se topan con la figura del perro sobre la madera, cubierto de sangre y la mochila en el suelo.

-¡Rasputín! -corre ella al suelo y toca al animal que gime débilmente. -¿qué ocurrió?... Nataku, dónde estás… -dice ella tomando la mochila, en ese momento se escucha el sonido de un teléfono en la mochila del joven y ella desesperada lo toma y contesta.

-Si… -dice con desconfianza.

-_Fénix querida, siempre es un encanto escuchar tu voz.-_añade el hombre tras el teléfono.

-¿Zafiro? -con furia ella reconociéndolo. -¿Por qué tienes este número?... ¿Qué has hecho con…

-¿_Con el imbécil de tu novio?... nada malo… aún… -_dice la voz.

-Si te atreves a hacerle daño, no te bastará la vida para arrepentirte bastante maldito, todas tus pesadillas juntas no se compararán a lo que haré contigo. -Amenaza con tono furioso Rei, tras la línea se escucha la agitada respiración del hombre, luego una risa burlona.

-_Así que era verdad, Fénix, la asesina más terrible, ablandada por un insignificante tipo como este… _-añade Zafiro.

-Dime de una vez qué es lo que quieres Zafiro. -apremia ella.

-_Intuitiva como siempre, eso es parte de lo que me enloquece de ti, pero eso ya lo sabes… ahora te diré como jugaremos este divertido juego, se trata de lo siguiente, quiero que estés en el muelle C-45 hoy a las nueve de la noche, sola, sin trucos y con las información que robaste a Tomoe y los Minowara, si cumples con el trato, entonces te entregaremos a tu novio con vida, si intentas lo que sea, nada me daría más gusto que meter una bala en la cabeza de este niño bonito… _-amenaza Zafiro, la mano de Rei tiembla ante esta amenaza.

-No te creo. -dice ella con estoicismo.

-_Qué lástima Fénix… siempre debes hacerlo todo tan difícil… -_se oye la voz_. -¡Anda imbécil! ¡Despierta!... habla con ella… -_un silencio que hace que la pobre chica mura de terror.

-_Án… Ángel_…

-¡Nataku! -dice ella.

-_No… no hagas nada… nada de lo que te digan_… -balbucea antes de que se escuche un nuevo golpe.

-¡Nataku!... -grita ella.

-_Ahora sabes que no es mentira Fénix, sabes las reglas del juego, sin trucos, así que es tu decisión_. -replica Zafiro.

-Cuando te tenga delate de mi te arrancaré los ojos uno a uno y te sacaré el corazón para lanzarlo al mar y que sea alimento de los tiburones… -dice ella con fiereza mientras una lágrima rueda por sus rostro pálido, una nueva risa del hombre.

_-¡Vamos preciosa! no creo que estés en posición de amenazarme ahora_.

-Y tú maldito no me conoces enfadada, lo que viste en Izenajima… solo era entrenamiento. -añade ella, de nuevo el silencio.

-_Ya… ya… he dicho lo que tenía que decir… te espero_. –con evidente miedo cuelga este el teléfono, Rei se queda callada en medio del muelle, llorando copiosamente, el aire mueve su cabello negro.

-Gran Kami… Nataku no, él no… yo merezco todo lo que el destino quiere cobrarme por el camino que elegí, pero él no. -dice con infinito dolor lanzando un grito terrible y golpeando con sus puños la madera de aquel muelle, pero armándose del valor que había tenido toda su vida se levanta, toma al perro herido en sus brazos y camina lejos de allí…

Serena Tsukino entra en la comandancia de policía de Saitama y al momento es rodeada por su equipo.

-Tenou, ¿tenemos noticas de la rata de BlackMoon? -cuestiona a la policía rubia.

-Nada comandante, Michiru ha estado toda la noche en vela esperando para avisarle, la relevé por la mañana, nada… -dice Haruka.

-Bien, si no llama antes de las doce del día daremos la orden de arrestar a todos los BlackMoon de Japón. -Reitera con furia la comandante.

-Será gratificante eso comandante.-sonríe la ruda policía.

-Prepara todo por si hay necesidad… -Haruka asiente y se aleja.

-Makoto… -llama ella a la chica castaña que con un parche en su frente está sentada en otro escritorio con el joven reportero rubio a su lado. -¿Instalaron a los vigilantes en casa de Yamada?...

-Así es comandante, dejé a tres hombres a las nueve vigilando vestidos de civiles, han reportado todo en calma, acabo de comunicarme por radio.- retira la chica.

-Lamento lo de tu accidente ¿Qué averiguaron del auto de Fénix?

-Era un auto alquilado comandante, el hombre de la agencia dijo que estaba a nombre de un tal Kayuro Omi.

-El mayordomo… hay que investigar sobre ese mayordomo, la institutriz y el guardaespaldas, por algo no me agradan del todo, quizá podamos usarlos para atraparla ¿Pueden hacer eso ambos? -cuestiona Serena.

-Delo por hecho comandante, es hora de usar mis contactos informativos. -Asiente Motoki, Serena sigue avanzando hacia su oficina hasta que Yaten y Mina la alcanzan.

-Comandante, Setsuna y Ami se excusan de no estar a tiempo, pero dicen seguir una pista que usted les dijo era prioridad sobre el pasado de Fénix. -añade la rubia.

-Lo sé, que sigan en ello y cualquier descubrimiento quiero que me mantenga informada, ¿Dónde está Taiki?

-Mi hermano está en una entrevista con Otomo Hino. -avisa Yaten.

-Perfecto, me gusta que mi equipo esté trabajando, ¿tenemos informe de aeropuertos y carreteras?

-Así es comandante, nada sospechoso, ninguna Rei Hino-Satsuma ha salido del país. -advierte el policía de cabello blanco.

-Entonces estaré en la oficina, ayuden a Tenou porque quizá sea necesario un mega operativo contra los BlackMoon, el tiempo de la rata se agota… -advierte Serena ya en la puerta de su oficina.

-Comandante, antes que entre creo que Minako debe decirle algo importante para el caso. -Anima Yaten, su novia.

-¡Yaten! -se apena la rubia.

-Vamos Aino, di lo que sea. -anima Serena con evidente desesperación.

-Yo… son solo conjeturas mías comandante, pero, me ha dado la impresión de que el joven Yamada no oculta lo que sabe sobre Fénix por amenaza o por otras razones, sino para protegerla. -se atreve Minako.

-Eso también lo noté. -añade Serena.

-Pero hay algo mas comandante, ese chico, está enamorado de Fénix. -explica Mina, Serena la mira azorada abriendo mucho sus ojos.

-Es poco probable, por lo que sabemos de ella y su formación, su perfil psicológico no admite ese tipo de sentimientos. -niega Serena.

-Lo sé, me lo repetí muchas veces, pero no hay otra explicación comandante, además en el momento de vulnerabilidad en que se hallaba Fénix, sola, perseguida, herida… es posible que haya cedido a ello, y ese hombre la ama, por todos los dioses, se le nota en cada palabra, en cada gesto, cada vez que dice su nombre, en que no le importe saber lo que es y ha hecho… -se atreve Mina. -creo comandante que no sería mala idea vigilar al joven Yamada de cerca, es posible que si tengo razón Fénix intente buscarlo.

-La casa de Yamada está vigilada Aino, y gracias por tus deducciones, las tendré en cuenta… ahora vayan a apoyar a Haruka. -anima Serena tomando del hombro a su colega, Minako y su novio de alejan de allí a cumplir su trabajo.

Serena entra en su oficina y se dirige a su escritorio en que se apilan los papeles, pero al llegar mira la fotografía sobre la mesa, la toma un momento preocupada de que se haya caído de su saco y la mira con una media sonrisa dolorosa.

-Hermana, a veces me pregunto cómo será tu vida, si estarás lejos de la maldad terrible que yo combato todos los días, si serás feliz, si tendrás un novio, una profesión, médico, ingeniero, arquitecto…quien sabe por qué caminos te haya llevado este destino que nos separó, agradezco mi suerte al haber tenido unos padres buenos que me enseñaron lo correcto, y no ser como ese Monstruo llamado Fénix que se dedica a tomar vidas inocentes.-dice con furia ella.-se que no me conoces ni yo a ti, pero por los lazos de sangre que nos unen, te juro que en tu nombre acabaré con esa maldita asesina.-añade Serena y guarda de nuevo la desgastada fotografía en su saco, en ese momento su teléfono suena.-Tsukino…-dice ella mirando unos papeles.

-_Comandante Tsukino, es Petzite… _-dice la voz, el rostro inteligente de la rubia se tensa.

-Tardaste en comunicarte, estaba a punto de dar la orden de arresto contra toda tu maldita organización. -amenaza Serena.

-_Calma comandante, se que está molesta por el atraso, pero créame que vale la pena, le tengo noticias, Fénix estará a las nueve de la noche en el muelle C-45 de la zona de carga en el puerto de Saitama, sola e indefensa, si conoce el lugar sabrá que es una zona despejada, será fácil ponerle una trampa, solo que deberá llegar con su equipo un poco después, no queremos que sospeche nada, y aún mas, no queremos exponernos a su ira, así que ahora ya lo sabe. -_dice la mujer por el teléfono.

-¿Qué me asegura que me dices la verdad? -añade desconfiada Serena.

-_Nada, es verdad, pero dentro de usted sabe que esta es una oportunidad única para tener a Fénix en desventaja y si no la aprovecha será su decisión_. -reitera la voz.

-Si intentas algo… lo que sea… no respetaré el trato y pasarás toda tu vida en una prisión. -añade la comandante.

-_Acepto, verá como no se arrepiente de haber hecho tratos conmigo comandante Tsukino, créame cuando le digo que le ofrezco la cabeza de esa asesina en bandeja de plata… nos vemos a las nueve y espero respete el trato, quiero salir limpia yo y mi organización de esta cacería_.

-Si atrapamos a Fénix, respetaré todo, si no…

-_Se a lo que se refiere, solo le daré un consejo, traiga a su mejor equipo porque esa mujer es capaz de lanzarse al mar o hacer estallar el muelle si se siente acorralada, usted la conoce mejor que yo, así que no escatime en seguridad. _-cuelga el teléfono Petzite, Serena aun duda un poco de las palabras que ha escuchado de la mujer, algo dentro de sí le dice que aquello no está bien, se imagina las palabras de su padre si la viera haciendo tratos con la mafia Yakuza que él siempre odio y persiguió, pero quizá su padre jamás había estado ante la maldad de alguien como Fénix, así que si tiene la mínima oportunidad de atraparla, así sea traicionando sus convicciones, lo hará…

-¡Tenou! ¡Aino! ¡Todo el equipo de Tokio a la oficina ahora! -Ruge Serena dando un portazo, todos los policías de Saitama la miran aterrados, y solo su equipo acostumbrado a su energía y temperamento entra en la oficina.

-Comandante… estamos todos. -añade Yaten.

-Bien, cierren la puerta, tuve respuesta de la rata de BlackMoon, dice que contactó a Fénix y que estará en el muelle C-45 a las nueve de la noche de hoy sola y desarmada. -explica ella, los policías de miran dudosos.

-Con todo respeto comandante pero… ¿Qué nos garantiza que diga la verdad? -explica Haruka.

-Una sola cosa Tenou, que tengo la corazonada de que es así, se que no podemos fiarnos de alguien como ella, pero no tenemos otra línea de investigación, no es que no crea en la ciencia ni en la investigación que han hecho Setsuna, Ami y Taiki, pero lo que pasa en verdad es que esto ha llegado a su límite, odio sentirme atada de manos ante esa maldita asesina, y si tengo la mínima oportunidad de atraparla, la tomaré, así que ya lo saben, necesitamos coordinar un equipo de fuerzas especiales, Aino, llama al departamento en Tokio y pide que envíen el equipo, quiero profesionales, el resto viene conmigo, tenemos que ver el muelle C-45 y analizar las posibilidades de escape, quiero dos helicópteros… ¿Yaten?...

-Delo por hecho, coordino eso…

-También necesitaré apoyo por mar, siendo Fénix debemos estar preparados y coordinados al máximo, requiriéremos de francotiradores en los edificios cercanos. -explica Serena.

-En cuanto Mina contacte el equipo coordinamos eso. -explica Makoto.

-Escuchen esto todos, dejaremos lo que estábamos haciendo para coordinar la captura de Fénix, no quiero un solo error, desde hoy esta misión el prioridad equipo, así que tenemos ocho horas a partir de este momento. -añade Serena sincronizando sus relojes. -¡A trabajar! -aplaude con energía mientras todos sus subordinados salen de la oficina tras ella, los oficiales de Saitama la miran avanzar con tal determinación en su rostro, que se explican por qué alguien tan joven es la comandante de policía de Tokio…

Setsuna llega a la casa elegante de un barrio de los suburbios de Saitama, abre con su propia llave y entra seguida de Ami, una doncella la ve llegar asombrada.

-¡Señorita! No avisó que venía.

-Hina, no vengo a quedarme, vengo por trabajo, necesito con urgencia ver a mi madre. -explica la chica.

-La señora salió desde muy temprano, ¿Sabe que el joven Carlos no ha venido a dormir en tres días?... la señora fue a las casas de sus amigos a buscarlo, está muy angustiada, vino en la noche, durmió un poco y se fue temprano, dijo que iba a agotar los medios antes de ir a la policía. -añade la anciana, Ami y Setsuna se miran entendiendo. -El Gran Kami proteja a su hermano señorita, y nada malo le haya pasado…

-Créeme Hina que el Gran Kami no necesita proteger a Carlos, pasaremos al estudio, necesito revisar unos papeles, mientras intenta comunicarte con mamá que es urgente que la vea. -explica Setsuna y junto con Ami atraviesa la elegante sala y llegan a la biblioteca de construcción clásica, Setsuna se dirige a la computadora y la enciende.

-Ábrela Ami, quizá encontremos algo, la clave de mamá es Cronos24. -dice ella, la inteligente forense se sienta frente al aparato y lo manipula con decisión. -se que mamá trasladó algunos de sus archivos de su antiguo trabajo aquí, estuvo intentando clasificar información de sus expedientes físicos a información virtual… -dice la joven de cabello verdoso mientras abre unos cajones con cientos de carpetas con fechas diversas y comienza a buscar.

-Si ya veo… archivos del Departamento de Seguridad Social. -dice Ami mirando la carpeta con el icono del gobierno japonés, la cual abre, luego Ami mira la fotografía de la familia Meiou, un hombre japonés alto y de cabello corto con uniforme militar, la mujer muy parecida a Setsuna, su amiga muy joven y el chico de ojos miel. -¿Es tu familia? -cuestiona Ami.

-Lo es, antes de que mis padres se divorciaran, ahora papá trabaja en Estados Unidos, dice mamá que es por los contactos que hizo durante su periodo de general… desde que se divorciaron y se fue de Japón, Carlos se volvió ese chico terrible que conociste en la comandancia, la pobre de mi madre ya no sabe qué hacer… sabes que no culpo del todo al pobre chico, ha sido pesado para todos pero él es más vulnerable, es un adolescente…. -explica Setsuna aun buscando entre las carpetas.

-Abrí el archivo… pero estamos igual que antes, en el periodo de los ochentas a los noventas, no hay un solo dato, sus archivos son a partir de 1998. -dice la joven de cabello azul.

-Me imaginé eso, tampoco aquí hay datos… -se desespera Setsuna. -solo dependemos de que ella regrese, pero para no perder el tiempo podemos adelantar por nuestra cuenta. -explica ella.

-¿Tienes ideas? -cuestiona Ami.

-Una, verás, he pensado que definitivamente ese misterio del origen de Rei Hino-Satsuma tiene que ver con los Yakuza, sus asesinatos a la familia Minowara, la inexistencia de datos, todo…

-Eso ya lo sabíamos. -dice Ami.

-Lo sé Mizuno, pero piensa algo más, siempre hemos sabido que en Japón dos familias controlan la mafia Yakuza, solo dos clanes, dos señores, dos lealtades, todo el mundo del hampa se mueve bajo esa bandera, una son los Minowara…

-Y la otra BlackMoon. -dice Ami. -¿Y tu punto es?...

-La Familia BlackMoon no ha estado siempre allí, hace unos pocos años que Demian BlackMoon, el padre de los líderes actuales, subió al poder, me refiero a antes de ellos, ¿Qué familia Yakuza tenía el poder antes de BlackMoon? -cuestiona Setsuna.

-Indagare eso. -se anima Ami y sus ojos destellan emocionados. -Se por donde van tus sospechas Meiou, ¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió antes? -Termina ella, mientras investiga, la mucama entra.

-Señorita, he llamado a la señora varias veces y no responde. -se excusa ella.

-No importa Hina, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que aparezca, tráenos algo de comer. -Ordena Setsuna, la mujer asiente y sale de allí. -Creo que este será un día largo, pero te diré algo mas Mizuno, no saldré de esta casa sin estar segura de quién es en verdad Rei Hino-Satsuma. -con decisión la criminalista.

Son las siete de la tarde, el sol ya muere en el horizonte y Rei va saliendo de un establecimiento en que se lee "Caja de Seguridad TAKAHASHI" con una maleta negra, atraviesa la calle y se acerca a un auto blanco, la joven lleva gabardina y lentes negros, así como guantes, sube al auto de alquiler y arranca a toda velocidad por las calles de Saitama, sale de la zona centro y dobla en un callejón solitario en el cual estaciona el auto y luego sale, una vez afuera toman el celular, marca un número pregrabado…

-¿Zafiro?... es Fénix, tengo lo que pediste. -dice ella.

-_Buena decisión linda, te esperamos en el lugar indicado, aquí hay alguien que se "muere" de ganas de verte. _-irónico Zafiro. -_sin trucos, o te arrepentirás_. -advierte.

-Allí estaré, y más vale que Nataku esté bien. -reitera ella.

-_Trae la información y tendrás a tu novio_. -cuelga Zafiro el teléfono, Rei se retira los lentes negros, abre el auto y saca otra gran valija de la que extrae unas armas, se quita la gabardina y se pone unos tirantes extraños con dos kaikein (cuchillos) que quedan en su espalda, también se coloca un cinto con estrellas ninja y un pequeño artefacto de cuero con estiletes en su pierna derecha la cual cubre con su pantalón, luego saca la katana de empuñadura roja con forma de cara de Fénix y cerrando los ojos la coloca delante de ella, la luna que sale reflejada en el filo de la espada confiere brillos siniestros a su rostro.

-Estoy lista para enfrentar mi destino… -dice ella. -Gran Kami, mi vida es tuya, solo permíteme salvarlo a él. -ora ella y luego enfunda su arma en su espalda, se coloca de nuevo la gabardina y sube al auto el cual se enfila hacia los muelles.

Nataku despierta por el fuerte golpe que recibe en el rostro, sus ojos se hayan aun poco acostumbrados a la oscuridad del lugar en que solo un lejano foco alumbra aquella especie de bodega.

-¡Despierta de una vez niño bonito! -dice una voz, otra nueva bofetada en el rostro que hace que la sangre salga copiosamente del labio del joven que al fin se da cuenta de que está atado a una silla. -¡Vamos! ¡No me digas que de un tipo tan débil se ha enamorado Fénix! -una risa burlona del hombre.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién… es Usted…? -aún aturdido Nataku.

-No te gustaría saberlo, que te baste saber que estás aquí gracias a Fénix, pero no será por mucho, le ofrecimos un trato, tu miserable vida a cambio de cosas importantes para nosotros. -explica el joven de cabello azul.

-Ella… no lo hará… -balbucea el herido.

-Lo hará, si la hubieras escuchado amenazar por el teléfono no lo dudarías… ¡Quién creyera que la invencible y temida Fénix acabaría siendo atrapada por una debilidad como tú! -Nataku mira entre la sangre con furia a aquel tipo. -es un misterio para mi qué cosa le diste a esa mujer para enamorarla, es una fiera, una maldita bruja que toma lo que desea de todos los hombres y luego los deshecha… ¿En qué eres diferente imbécil? -Cuestiona Zafiro acercando su rostro al de Nataku sin ocultar sus celos.

-¿Hablas… por experiencia propia…? -se burla el joven herido, Zafiro enfurece y le da otra bofetada que hace surgir torrentes de sangre por la nariz del chico.

-¡Bastardo!... no sabes lo que dices, esa mujer no ama, solo usa, y si te empeñas en saberlo, claro que hablo por experiencia propia, he estado con ella, deliberadamente me sedujo y pasamos horas de pasión inolvidables en su mansión en Izanajima… -dice con intensión Zafiro, los ojos dorados lo miran con furia. -oh si estúpido, tú no eres ni el primero ni el único, pero tenemos algo en común, somos los únicos vivos… -dice el Yakuza riendo con burla. -así que más te vale saber cómo es la mujer que crees amar… ¡Una maldita ramera! -decide Zafiro riendo con frenesí, Nataku furioso intenta librarse de las sogas que lo aprisionan hasta hacerse daño en las muñecas.

-Zafiro sama, es hora de irnos. -dice entrando en el lugar una mujer de cabello verde. -de otra forma no llegaremos al muelle a la hora fijada.

-Bien, entonces vámonos. -reitera Zafiro y acerándose a Nataku le da un golpe en la nuca a Nataku con la culata del arma haciéndolo perder el sentido.

Trista Meiou estaciona su auto afuera de su casa, y baja de este, luego abre la puerta del copiloto.

-Baja. -dice con tono seco, el adolescente de ojos miel baja molesto y cruzando los brazos se recarga indolente en el auto. -espero estés contento de lo que provocaste.

-Aun falta para sentirme satisfecho, siempre puedo superar mis marcas. -Añade Carlos, pero la mujer le lanza una bofetada.

-¡Es el máximo cinismo que he visto!... pero te aseguro que es la última que has hecho Carlos, esta misma noche hablaré con tu Padre y te irás a Estados Unidos. -amenaza Trista tomando al joven del brazo y jalándolo hacia la casa.

-¡Cool!... horizontes nuevos. -se burla el chico.

-Pero, me faltó decirte algo hijo querido, en Estados Unidos, te estará esperando la escuela militar. -lanza Trista abriendo la puerta y lanzando no con muchos miramientos al chico dentro de la casa.

-¡Primero quemo la casa! -ruge Carlos furioso. -¡No puedes obligarme! -ruge subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Claro que si puedo jovencito, que por algo soy tu madre! ¡Carlos! ¡Carlos! -dice la señora desesperada pero el chico por toda respuesta llega arriba y entrando en su alcoba da un portazo horrible, Trista en el colmo de sus ánimos se tira en un sillón en la sala frotando sus sienes, hasta que escucha una voz a su lado.

-Madre, sé que no es el momento, pero necesitamos hacerte unas preguntas. -Trista mira en la puerta de su estudio a su hija.

-¡Setsuna! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? -cuestiona Trista.

-No hay tiempo Madre, estoy en una misión especial y necesito información que solo tú nos puedes dar.

-Perdona pero ahora no estoy de humor para… -se atreve la señora.

-¡Quieres dejar los melodramas familiares ya Madre! -le grita Setsuna, su madre la mira aterrada, sabe que una hija como ella, siempre centrada y controlada, jamás gritaría de esa forma si no fuera importante. -¡La asesina más terrible de todo Japón se haya libre allá afuera y la clave para atraparla la tienes tú! ¡Quieres actuar como profesional y venir de una vez! -dice la chica, Trista solo sonríe y dejando de lado su cansancio entra en su estudio y mira a la chica de cabello azul manipulando su computadora.

-Veo que estás acompañada. -dice Trista.

-No hay tiempo para presentaciones madre, así que iré directo a lo que nos importa, dinos todo lo que sepas sobre el incendio del 92 en las instalaciones de Departamento de Adopciones. -lanza Setsuna, su madre la mira seriamente.

-¿Porqué debía yo saber algo? -dice.

-Porque usted señora Meiou era directora de dicho departamento en esos años. -decide Ami bajando sus gafas y mirando a la mujer tan parecida a Setsuna quien las contempla a ambas con un mundo de duda en sus ojos.

-¿Para qué quieren saberlo? -duda Trista. -hay cosas que es mejor dejar en el pasado.

-Madre, sabemos que había información peligrosa para alguien, sabemos que alguna de las adopciones que colocaste durante tu periodo de directora era tan necesario mantener en secreto que debieron hacer algo con los datos, no creo que se hayan quemado, sabemos que tenía que ver con las familias Yakuza de ese tiempo, los Minowara y sus enemigos hereditarios la familia Fujimoto de la que curiosamente no existe en todo internet un solo dato, la dinastía Fujimoto termina con Saburo Fujimoto y luego de él nada, es como si hubieran desaparecido. -dice Setsuna, el rostro de su madre se demuda.

-Señora Meiou, luego de tantos años, ya no tiene caso seguir conservando el secreto profesional, menos habiendo de por medio la posibilidad de atrapar a una asesina. -anima Ami. -¿Qué la detiene para decirnos la verdad?

-Se lo prometí, le prometí mantener los datos a salvo. -balbucea la mujer. Ami y Setsuna se miran una a otra.

-¿A quién madre? ¿A quién le prometiste eso? -desesperada Setsuna tomando a su madre por los hombros, la mujer derrama una lágrima.

-¡A Tsukino! -dice al fin.

-¿A Kenji Tsukino? -dice Ami levantándose de su silla y encarando a la mujer.

-¡Si a él!... Kenji y yo planeamos ese incendio para protegerlas. -dice al fin Trista.

-¿Protegerlas?...Madre a quien protegía el jefe Tsukino y tú como para haber provocado un incendio.

-¡A las hijas de Keitaro Fujimoto, el último del clan Yakuza asesinado con su esposa! -confiesa ella. -solo sobrevivieron las dos niñas, yo les hice una valoración psicológica y las recibí en la comandancia, pero había algo que nos preocupaba a Tsukino y a mi más que nada, y era que los Minowara no perdonan la vida de nadie, si se hubiesen enterado que las niñas sobrevivieron no repararían en medios para asesinarlas así necesitaran dinamitar medio Tokio. -lanza Trista.

-Entendemos eso madre, fue para proteger a esas niñas, pero los datos, sus expedientes, eso no pudo quemarse aunque lo hayan planeado.-se desespera Setsuna.

-No puedo hacerlo Setsuna, no puedo darte esos datos.

-¡Madre! -furiosa la chica. -¿Te das cuenta de que una de esas niñas puede ser la asesina serial de las noticas? -la señora la mira aterrada. -si madre, Fénix, esa mujer, puede ser una de esas niñas que ayudaste a Tsukino a ocultar y la clave para detenerla pueden ser esos documentos, así que ¡Deja de aferrarte a juramentos estúpidos y danos esos datos! -molesta la chica.

-Calma Setsuna. -detiene Ami a su compañera que ante la impotencia golpea el escritorio, entonces su madre se levanta de la silla y se encamina a un cuadro de un paisaje frente a los libreros, lo descuelga y desprende tras él una carpeta protegida con una bolsa de plástico la cual alarga a su hija.

-Allí tienes lo que deseas Setsuna. -dice Trista. -estoy traicionando un juramento hecho a un colega… pero sé que si Tsukino estuviera vivo me hubiera dejado hacerlo, si a alguien le importaba la justicia, era a él. -añade ella, luego agotada se deja caer en la silla con sus manos en la frente recordando aquel pasado que la atormentaba cada noche. Setsuna ansiosa abre aquella bolsa y saca el folder con emblemas gubernamentales, Ami se acerca a ella y las dos chicas miran los papeles que su madre les ha proporcionado, una fotografía de una niña de ojos amatista, los documentos legales con sellos del gobierno y firmas de personajes importantes, un documento de privacidad firmado por su madre y Kenji Tsukino, y después el objeto de sus pesquisas, el acta de adopción.

-Gran Kami… era verdad… -dice Ami aterrada cuando Setsuna toma el documento.

-Satunuke Hino y Oboro Satsuma adoptaron a la pequeña Reiko Fujimoto, hija de Keitaro Fujimoto y… ¿Akane Minowara? -cuestiona Setsuna a su madre.

-Ahora entienden la trascendencia de esto, las hijas de Fujimoto tenían sangre mezclada de las dos dinastías Yakuza más poderosas de Japón, esas niñas vivas eran un peligro para los Minowara, porque representaban la legitimización del poder Yakuza en una sola familia, así que Kenji y yo pensamos que lo mejor era darlas en adopción y desaparecer luego cualquier rastro de su existencia que pudiera servir para que los Minowara las encontraran. -confiesa la mujer. -justo en ese momento llega a la oficina la solicitud de adopción de la familia Real Ryukyu y no dudamos en aceptar, allí esa pequeña estaría segura y lejos de la maldad… creo que nos equivocamos… -descorazonada la mujer.

-Señora Meiou, dice que efectivamente Fénix, o Rei Hino-Satsuma es Reiko Fujimoto, pero ¿Y la otra niña? Había otra niña. -añade Ami. Trista las mira con sus ojos rojizos iguales a los de su hija.

-¿No lo adivinan aún?... -dice ella mirando a Setsuna. -¿Por qué otro motivo Tsukino tendría tanto interés en proteger esos datos?... -cuestiona la señora, en ese momento se hace la luz en la mente de la criminalista…

_**Flash Back…**_

_Serena y Setsuna se hallan en la oficina de la comandancia luego de la entrevista con Otomo Hino._

_-Es irónico lo que un mismo destino puede hacer a dos personas, entiendo lo que es ser adoptado, y entiendo aun más la fortuna que da el haber tenido padres cono Kenji e Ikuko Tsukino que evitaron que mi destino fuera como el de Fénix y me enseñaron el camino correcto. -dice la policía._

_-¿Comandante?... ¿Habla en serio?... ¿Usted no es hija del jefe Tsukino? -se aterra Setsuna._

_-Jamás me enteré de eso hasta antes de entrar a la academia de policía, ambos me lo confesaron, pero me dijeron también que no podían decirme nada sobre mi familia de origen porque era peligroso para mí y para ellos. -añade Serena. -luego de eso yo tampoco quise saber más, mis padres eran ellos, yo era su hija, todo lo que era y soy lo debo a los Tsukino y soy más Tsukino que si llevara su sangre en mis venas…._

_**Fin Flash Back…**_

-Madre… no puedes hablar en serio… esto es tan surrealista que no puede ser verdad… -dice aterrorizada de sus deducciones Setsuna.

-Es verdad hija, ahora sabes porqué no podía hablar. -se excusa su Madre.

-¿A qué se refieren? -apremia Ami.

-A que la otra hija de los Fujimoto, fue adoptada por Kenji Tsukino. -dice Setsuna a su compañera, Ami tarda un poco en reaccionar.

-Es mentira, esto no puede ser verdad ¿La comandante? -al fin Ami entiende toda aquella confusión.

-Así es Mizuno, Reiko y Usagi Fujimoto son Fénix y la comandante Tsukino, ambas… son hermanas… -dice al fin aquella verdad imposible la criminalista, Ami se siente algo mareada y se detiene del escritorio.

-Gran Kami… esto es terrible, ¿hermanas?... una asesina y la policía que la persigue, ¿hermanas? -balbucea Ami, entonces Setsuna en un arranque de actividad toma el teléfono y marca a la comandancia.

-_Comandancia de policía de Saitama .-_se oye la voz.

-Comuníqueme con la comandante Tsukino, es urgente, soy la agente Meiou.-dice Setsuna.

-_Lo lamentamos agente, pero la comandante y el equipo especial de Tokio salieron a un operativo y no se encuentra_.

-¿A qué operativo? -dice aterrada Setsuna.

-_No lo sabemos, agente Meiou es confidencial y no estoy autorizada a…_

-¡Le digo que es de vida o muerte! ¡Así que dígame en dónde está! -dice desesperada Setsuna. -si no me lo die una tragedia puede ocurrir.

-_Setsuna, es Taiki, tomé el teléfono al saber que eras tú, me quedé en la comandancia por si algo se ofrecía. _-añade al voz.

-Taiki, debes decirme donde está la comandante, hemos descubierto cosas que cambian el curso de la persecución de Fénix. -explica ella.

-_Lo lamento Setsuna, pero creo que es tarde, el agente de BlackMoon habló con la comandante y al parecer cumplió el trato, van a entregar a Fénix en el muelle C-45 a las nueve, la comandante se llevó toda la mañana preparando el operativo, parece que ahora si es definitiva la captura_.-dice el chico.

-¡No es posible! ¡La comandante no puede hacer eso! -dice Setsuna desesperada.

_-¿Te sientes bien Meiou? -_cuestiona Taiki, pero ella le cuelga.

-Que pasa Meiou. -pregunta Ami.

-Pasa que debemos irnos si queremos evitar una tragedia, en el camino te explico. -termina la joven tomando las carpetas que le diera su madre y saliendo de allí seguida de Ami dejando atrás a una muy abatida Trista Meiou.

-Kenji, perdón por no guardar mas el secreto, pero jamás pensé que lo que nosotros separamos por seguridad, el destino volviera a unirlo y de forma tan terrible. -termina derramando una lágrima la mujer…

El auto blanco se estaciona en las cercanías de los muelles, a esas horas de la noche no hay alma viviente en los muelles, solo la luna llena que se refleja en el mar y el sonido de las olas al chocar con los barcos, la mujer de largo cabello negro baja del auto y se retira los lentes negros y saca un maletín, luego cierra la puerta y camina por el lugar, el silencio inunda el lugar, un silencio que ella sabe por su formación Kunoichi que el silencio es la mejor señal de que algo no anda bien, sin embargo camina por el lugar, llega a los muelles y avanza con paso firme hasta estar muy cerca de la plataforma en que se estrellan las olas, las luces del muelle alargan la estilizada silueta de la chica y sus pasos resuenan por todo el lugar.

-Buenas noches Fénix. -dice una voz a sus espaldas, ella deja en el suelo con suma tranquilidad el maletín y gira la vista para toparse con Zafiro BlackMoon que la amenaza con una pistola.

-Quiero ver a Nataku. -dice ella con furia.

-Todo a su tiempo linda. -añade el hombre de cabello azul acercándose a ella con el arma por delante, Rei sonríe.

-Pasa algo querido….-dice y de un movimiento que él no percibe, tan rápido y certero, saca una katana y la coloca en el cuello del hombre que pasa saliva al sentir el frío del arma en su piel. -sabes que no soy muy paciente.-amenaza ella.

-Baja el arma Fénix. -escucha ella otra voz a su espalda y el sonido de la pistola al ser cargada, y sin quitar la katana del cuello de Zafiro mira atrás.

-Vaya, tenía que haber sido trabajo de alguien más, dudaba que Zafiro tuviera las agallas. -dice ella.

-No intentes nada Fénix o te vuelo la tapa de los sesos. -amenaza Petzite, ella ríe burlona.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que antes de morir no le rebane el cuello a Zafiro y aún me alcance la vida para enterrar en tu corazón un cuchillo? -dice ella, la situación es muy tensa, la mano de Petzite tiembla aún con el arma de fuego en su mano… -quiero ver a Nataku… ¡Ahora! -lanza Rei con furia, Petzite se pregunta aterrada dónde está la policía que no llega…

Junto a los muelles, aparecen unas sombras pegadas a la pared, Serena Tsukino baja los binoculares con los que desde lejos ha estado viendo todo, lleva su uniforme de fuerzas especiales pero no usa máscara, solo su chaleco y su arma.

-Parece que era verdad.-añade ella mirando a su lado a Mina. -bien, es momento… -y tomando el radio dice.

-¡Kino, Yaten, Tenou! ¡Inicia operativo!

-_Kino lista con el equipo por agua… cambio_. -dice la voz.

-_Aquí Tenou, francotiradores a punto, esperando señal, blanco identificado… cambio_.

-_Kou preparado, los helicópteros listos_. -termina la voz masculina.

-Bien, avancen a discreción, rodeen el perímetro y nadie dispara hasta que lo ordene… ¡ahora! -grita Serena y ella a la cabeza conduce a los policías que con armas de alto poder se deslizan por el lugar rodeado poco a poco el muelle C-45…

**Corrección y Edición: Lady Tortoise.**

**(ARIGATO CAMARADA)**

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: Si, se que prometi que este sería el último cap y confieso que esa era mi intensión, pero por más que me esforcé no pude hacerlo, había muchos cabos sueltos y debía atarlos todos pues esta historia es mi bebé más querido y deseo que quede lo mejor posible, asi que me disculpo y espero que no me quieran asesinar por la espera, solo diré a mi favor que espero describir el encuentro de esas dos con el dramatismo que requiere una historia como esta y explotar el escenario que he venido creando desde que comencé Lazos de Sangre, gracias a todos por entender…**

**LADY TORTOISE: Amix, gracias por editar, se que abuso de ti pero eso te pasa por ser mi mejor amiga, se que estas allí siempre y que sigues siendo mi medidor de calidad, espero te haya gustado como Trista Meiou ayudó en resolver el caso, (se que tu mente maravillosa ya me ayudó a explotar esa parte) se que estás conmigo hasta el final, por algo somos dos de las FOUR LADIES, sabes que te admiro y aprecio muchísimo amix…**

**DIVISSIMA MOON: Si amiga, tus sospechas son correctas, es parte de la vulnerabilidad que dá el amor, mi Nati kun es justo la debilidad de Rei, así que las cosas debían ser de esta forma, creeme que preparo muy bien el encuentro final y gracias por seguir leyendo, también adivinaste que había dos caps mas, me leíste la mente…**

**SERENATENOH: Asi es mi siempre intuitiva amiga, nuestro (nótese que lo comparto) Nataku se las ve difíciles ahora, y así es, se está preparando el encuentro final y en verdad que ahora las habilidades Kunoichi tendrán su máxima prueba, gracias por estar allí siempre amix…también te quiero mucho.**

**NICK: Mi consentido al pie del cañón, sabes que eso lo agradezco muchísimo, eso de "todos contra mi Fénix" fue muy verdadero, por más que nos duela Nicky, ella se lo buscó, te agradezco por atraer mas lectores al lado oscuro y espero ganar el Oscar que dices, me esforzare, nos vemos mi shinobi boy…**

**MARBEL: Amiga, no agradezca nada, sabes que siempre tendrás mi apoyo, mucho mas si se trata de acrecentar el universo de Mars Fics, y jamás pienses que me decepcionaras, nunca, se y conozco tu talento y calidad, me encantaría ayudar en lo que pueda a tu proyecto que desde ya me emociona enormemente, gracias por tus palabras sobre mi historia, me emociona mucho, aunque disto mucho de merecerlas más vendías de ti, ojala te haya gustado y aun tenemos para un cap mas, finalmente gracias por usar la frase Kunoichi, tu desde siempre has sido parte de este clan oscuro…TQM**

**MALKAV: Jamas menosprecies tus capacidades amiga, sabes que me encanta que hagas esos análisis inteligentes y deductivos de mis personajes, tramas y situaciones, jamás son suficientes los halagos, porque lectores como tu hacen que valga la pena el esfuerzo del autor, que bien tu razonamiento sobre la alegoría de la navaja, me ha encantado, todo lo que planteas sobre el amor y lo justo o injusto que sea el que Fénix alcance la felicidad o no lo haga, veremos si me consigo el punto o si tu empatas, me encantan tus palabras y gracias…**

**KARLAA CHAN: Agradecida contigo por leer y por haber aceptado la recomendación de Génesis y de mi Shinobi boy, espero te guste como se está gestando el enfrentamiento de Rei y Serena, gracias por tus palabras y seguiré esforzándome en ese final, por cierto, mi nombre es Clara o también por mi nick name Leonor de Éboli, jajaja…Reiko es mi personaje, nos leemos luego.**

**SERANALUCY: espero no haber tardado tanto, es que esto lleva tiempo, siempre en LAZOS me tardo mucho más que en mis demás fics, gracias por el apoyo.**

**CELINA: Amiga, aquí reportándome me alegra que te haya gustado como use lo de la mama se Setsuna que aquí ya tiene su explicación más lógica, que bien que quieras ser criminalista, si es algo genial, y sé que va contigo, no te pongas triste que aun nos queda un cap, gracias por tu apoyo y espero que esto llene tus expectativas. TQM::::**

**ESCRITOR FANTASMA: Amigo, es un honor que un experto en la material diga esas cosas d emis personajes, me emociona que pienses en hacerles un perfil, de hecho mi meta era que fuese creíble cada uno de ellos, sus motivaciones y acciones, el que tu me digas eso me hace pensar que al menos eso lo logré, valoro tanto tus palabras como tu amistad y lo sabes, claro que eres parte de esto.**

**PATY GARCIA: Amiga, agradezco mucho tus palabras y que le hayas dado una oportunidad a este género y a este fic, veras que el encuentro final te sorprenderá, nos vemos…**

**ASHMED: Amiga, cumplí con mi review de tu maravillosa historia que te debía, y me apena que tú seas más puntual que yo…solo espero te haya gustado el cap y veras que si pasa algo interesante al final, algo que te gustara, prometo eso, me gusto eso de que no quieres que mate a Nataku y que prefieres que muera Serena…jajaja…veremos que parte de mi mente simbolista estalla primero, nos leemos y gracias…**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli.**

"**Siempre alertas, siempre hermosas, siempre encantadoras y siempre letales, somos las damas del lado oscuro"…(Saludos a las Kunoichis que pasen por aquí:::=)**


	14. Chapter 13: ¡Te encontré!

**LDS**

**Cap. Final**

"**Te encontré"**

**Aeropuerto Narita, Tokio Japón…**

Entre un mar de gente en la sala de abordar de un vuelo comercial hacia Francia aguarda una hermosa mujer de vestido negro y lentes oscuros mirando una revista mientras espera a alguien, de repente busca algo en su bolso y saca de él un dije de oro del cual pende una flor de cerezo, el signo Kunoichi que ella recibió de su maestra, y que a su vez le diera a Reiko cuando la comenzó a entrenar, y sonríe con un dejo de dolor, pero al mirar aquel símbolo algo en sus instintos agudizados se enciende, un sentimiento terrible le oprime el pecho…

-Gyoko, amor, todo listo, podemos irnos ya.-dice el hombre rubio tomando en sus vigorosos brazos las maletas.

-Suerte en Francia, disfruten su estancia, yo iré primero a Tailandia con unos amigos y después nos reunimos con la señorita Reiko en Irlanda.-añade el hombre de coleta samurái al lado de la pareja.

-Alex…Shotaro-dice levantándose intempestivamente Gyoko con el medallón en su mano.-¡No podemos irnos! ¡Reiko está en peligro!.-añade la mujer ansiosamente, el militar y el samurái la miran dudosos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso cariño?.-cuestiona Kennedy.

-No lo sé Alex, solo lo siento, algo aquí dentro me dice que nuestra pequeña no está en el mar rumbo a su felicidad con ese chico, sino que algo malo le ha ocurrido.-a punto del llanto la Kunoichi.

-Gyoko, no es que dudemos de tus corazonadas, pero no podemos cancelar nuestros viajes solo por eso.-opina Alex.

-Yo le creo.-añade Shotaro.-algo semejante me ha ocurrido a mi desde que la vi despedirse de nosotros en ese restaurante, una sensación de que algo no está bien.-termina el fiel servidor de los Fujimoto.

-Alex, no podemos irnos si ella está el peligro, al menos debemos regresar a la casa de ese chico y cerciorarnos de que se han ido o de que están seguros -aún angustiada Gyoko mirando con sus ojos negros suplicantes a su marido, Alexander Kennedy sabe entender en los ojos de su mujer mucho más que cualquiera y sabe que no puede dudar jamás de sus corazonadas las cuales les han salvado la vida muchas veces antes.

-Vamos entonces, no nos iremos hasta saberla bien, aunque tardaremos en llegar a Saitama.-apoya el rubio, tomando los boletos de avión los rompe delante de ella y su esposa lo besa rápidamente en los labios, Shotaro sonríe mientras los tres abandonan la sala de abordar y salen entre la gente que viene y va en el aeropuerto.

**Muelle C-45 Saitama…**

Nataku despierta aún aturdido por el golpe, siente su frente y rostro cubierto de un líquido viscoso, intenta moverse pero no puede hacerlo, sus manos y pies están atados y sujetos en una silla, el lugar en que se haya es oscuro y solo un foco mal iluminado le hace darse cuenta en cuanto regresa de su desmayo que se encuentra en una especie de bodega, un lugar lleno de cajas en que su silla parece el único objeto en medio de ese sitio, el joven intenta moverse y zafarse de sus ataduras pero no consigue sino escoriar sus muñecas con un dolor agudo, una angustia terrible hace presa de su corazón, sabe que algo no está bien, que esas personas que lo secuestraron intentan dañar a Rei, y el sólo pensamiento de que lo hayan usado a él para acorralarla lo llena de ira, la posibilidad de que su Ángel esté en peligro lo desespera de una forma terrible, sabe que no puede quedarse allí y que debe hacer el intento por salir de ese horrible lugar, tiene que intentarlo, por ella…mientras se revuelve desesperado intentando zafarse de sus ataduras por los movimientos bruscos la silla cae al suelo con él arriba y provoca que se golpee de nuevo la cabeza…

-Ángel…no puedo dejarte ahora.-dice el joven, hasta ese momento todo lo que Rei le contó sobre su pasado lo veían bastante lejano, no podía creer en aquellos momentos en que la tenía entre sus brazos, en que se miraba en la profundidad de los ojos amatistas que una creatura tan perfecta como su Ángel hubiera sido capaz de llevar la vida de asesinatos, venganzas y odios que le describió…

_**Flash Back…**_

_Nataku abrió los ojos lentamente y tardó en acostumbrarse a la leve luz de la lámpara a su lado, aún es de noche, pero él sonríe con una viva expresión de felicidad y alegría en su rostro, el recuerdo de lo que ha pasado hace unos momentos persistía en su mente, el aroma de Rei, fragante, intoxicante, adictivo…cada centímetro de su piel suave, sus seductores labios rojos diciendo su nombre y suplicándole que la enseñara a amar, las palabras no era suficientes para explicar la intensidad de sus sentimientos, "Increíble" era demasiado poco para describirlo, el que alguien como él, un simple ingeniero de muelle hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocer el paraíso era tan por completo perfecto que debió haber hecho en su vida algo realmente bueno para que el destino le haya preparado ese regalo, el cómo esa mujer maravillosa había entrado a su vida lo hacía sentirse simplemente afortunado, él y su Ángel juntos para siempre era lo único que deseaba para su futuro, cientos de noches como esta en que los dos se entregaban por completo uno al otro lejos del mundo que los separa…al fin sus ojos se acostumbran a la luz y mira a su lado, la dura realidad lo golpea cuando su mano toca el espacio de la cama y bruscamente se levanta, ¿Dónde estaba su Ángel? ¿Por qué no estaba a su lado?..._

_-¿Ángel?... ¡Ángel! -grita aterrorizado el joven, no ve la ropa tirada en el suelo, no hay rastro alguno de que ella hubiera estado entre sus brazos solo hace unas horas, pero lo que pasó no había sido un sueño, Nataku podía sentir aún el sabor de los labios de Rei contra los suyos, el toque de las manos que dejaban un rastro de fuego en su espalda… ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Se habría ido?...cuando estaba a punto de saltar de la cama para buscarla, la puerta del baño se abrió y de ella salió la hermosa mujer de cabello negro envuelta en una bata blanca y secando su cabello mojado, al verla Nataku siente que el alma le regresa al cuerpo._

_-Buenas noches Nataku.-dice ella sentándose en la cama a su lado y besándolo suavemente en los labios, pero no tiene tiempo de más porque los brazos fuertes la aprisionan de la cintura jalándola hacia la cama a su lado, él la abraza desesperadamente._

_-No vuelvas a hacer eso, pensé que me habías abandonado, que te habías ido.-desesperado él susurra en su oído, la joven sonríe tristemente._

_-Debería hacerlo, es lo que me dice mi razón, que no tenía derecho a haberte involucrado en la vida de una asesina como yo cuyo destino está condenado.-replica._

_-No digas eso…-vehemente Nataku pero un dedo de ella se posa en su boca._

_-Déjame terminar Nataku… sé que no debería hacerlo, que te expongo a peligros terribles quedándome a tu lado, pero luego de lo que pasó hace un momento, no podría separarme de ti aunque lo deseara nunca más.-decide ella abrazándose del fuerte pecho del joven como quien busca protección, él sonríe. -¿Sabes que el departamento de policía de Tokio, varios gobiernos extranjero, la IRA y los Yakuza de todo Japón pagarían millones por atraparme? -dice ella._

_-No los culpo. -decide Nataku. -si los tuviera también los pagaría._

_-Si supieras lo que he hecho antes Nataku…las vidas que he tomado buscando una venganza que ahora me parece muy absurda. -insiste ella._

_-No quiero saberlo, solo quiero tenerte a mi lado para siempre Ángel, eso es todo lo que necesito, y no me importan los peligros a que me exponga amándote, todo vale la pena.-decide el chico besando ansioso los labios rojos de la joven, Rei corresponde a ese beso que como todos los que Nataku le daba, parecía borrar el dolor, el sufrimiento, la pena y la angustia con que había vivido toda su vida, y el chico de cabello plata siente que él puede besar aquellos labios toda su vida sin quejarse por ello…-¿Sabes que aún falta mucho tiempo para que amanezca?.-cuestiona Nataku bajando la bata de baño de los hombros de Rei que sonríe._

_-Lo sé…-susurra ella en el oído del joven haciéndolo sentir escalofríos mientras lo besa de nuevo…_

_**Fin Flashback…**_

Nataku recuerda aquellos momentos y una nueva fuerza se enciende en su corazón, mezclada con la inminente sensación de peligro, lo cual lo hace sentir que nada lo detendrá para salvar a su Ángel, de un tirón terrible logra al fin vencer una de las sogas y a pesar de las heridas sangrantes de sus muñecas se suelta de los amarres, luego ansiosamente desata los de los pies, su corazón late de una forma imposible, el solo pensamiento de que algo malo le pase a ella lo hace adquirir fuerzas inimaginables. Al fin tambaleante se pone de pié sujetándose de las cajas de madera derribando algunas, y con paso tembloroso intenta salir de esa horrible bodega en que sus captores lo han dejado, abre la puerta corrediza y la luz de la luna hiere sus pupilas, mira entorno y descubre que se haya en una bodega de un muelle comercial, pero lo que en verdad lo aterra es el sonido de pasos marciales en su entorno, y las siluetas con mascaras negras y armas que avanzan por las paredes de aquella zona de los muelles, ¿La policía en ese lugar?...¡Sus sospechas eran verdad! Su Ángel era la presa de aquellos hombres, a pesar de su debilidad y sus heridas, Nataku avanza sujeto de la pared hacia donde ve que se dirigen aquellos policías…

-Ángel, no quiero que algo te pase, si te pierdo, yo no voy a sobrevivir.-balbucea Nataku intensamente…

Los terribles ojos amatista se clavan en el rostro de Petzite con un odio y una furia que hacen que la celosa mujer comience a arrepentirse de haber hecho ese trato, había escuchado demasiadas historias sobre Fénix entre los Yakuza como para no temerle, mientras tanto Rei con la otra mano sostenía firmemente la katana en el cuello de Zafiro quien sudaba copiosamente, pero tampoco dejaba de apuntar el arma de fuego a la cabeza de la asesina.

-Les repetiré la orden de nuevo, quiero ver a Nataku a salvo y puede ser que perdone sus vidas y solo me aleje de aquí, si se niegan o intentan algo, ninguno de los tres vivirá para contarlo, tengo ventaja sobre ambos.-sonríe la Kunoichi.

-¿Ven…ventaja…?-entrecortado Zafiro ríe nerviosamente.-te apuntamos con armas de fuego, somos dos, no veo…la ventaja.-una sonrisa de ella.

-La ventaja Zafiro, está en que de los tres, yo no le temo a la muerte, lo cual el temblor de tus manos, el sudor de tu rostro y la debilidad de tu voz no parecen hablar muy bien de tu relación con ella, así que decide. -Apremia la mujer de traje negro con firmeza…A lo lejos las siluetas de los policías de fuerzas especiales que avanza a paso marcial por los alrededores del muelle se escuchan, el oído agudo y entrenado de la Kunoichi capta al momento las pisadas y el sonido de las armas al ser cargadas y una sonrisa ambigua se forma en sus bellos labios. -debí saber que ustedes tenían algo como esto preparado, ¿Así que un trato con la policía? Son unos cobardes. -dice ella, Zafiro quien no se ha percatado de nada no comprende, pero Petzite sonríe maquiavélicamente.

-Así es asesina, la policía hizo un trato conmigo, tu maldita vida a cambio de mi libertad y no dudé en hacerlo, así que ya sabes que no tienes escapatoria, ¡Estás perdida! -añade la Yakuza de cabello verde, la risa terrible escapa de labios de la Kunoichi.

-¿En verdad crees Petzite que lo estoy?... no me subestimes querida. –dice con una seguridad perturbadora Rei, mientras tanto los comandos de fuerzas especiales se van acercando, Serena va a la cabeza del operativo, con su arma cargada y lista, delante de ella puede ver la terrible escena de la mujer de negro amenazando el cuello del jefe Yakuza con su katana mientras este y la chica de cabello verde le apuntan con sus armas, el corazón de Serena late desacompasadamente de una forma inusual, en su entrenamiento policiaco había participado en numerosos operativos y jamás había sentido la mitad de adrenalina que en este, ella cree que es solo el sentimiento de satisfacción que siente el cazador que por mucho tiempo a seguido a un tigre feroz y ahora se haya frente a él para poderlo atrapar, allí a unos cuentos pasos de ella, estaba esa mujer, ese monstruo asesino que ella juró atrapar, y nada en el universo iba a impedir que se escapara… la rubia toma el radio que pende de su cinturón y lo acciona.

-Aquí comando a puestos de ataque, nadie da un paso hasta mi orden, avanzaré primero y trataré de que se entregue_. -_anuncia la comandante Tsukino.

-_Entendido… mensaje recibido cambio… -_se oye la respuesta de Yaten y de Haruka.

-_Comandante… creo que razonar con ella no es lo mejor en este momento, pero confío en Usted, solo tenga cuidado… cambio. -_Corta Makoto la conversación desde su radio.

-Kino tiene razón comandante, no creo que deba ir sola. -se atreve Mina.

-Es mi responsabilidad y mi decisión, además sabes que nos conviene más viva, así que lo intentaré… ¡Escuadrón F-43 avance a discreción y no ataque hasta mi orden! -Reitera ella, los policías de máscaras negras se preparan ya apuntando con sus armas hacia la mujer de gabardina negra, Minako se dirige a Motoki que con su chaleco antibalas y su equipo de filmación en mano se haya atrás.

-Qué date aquí reportero, no puedes seguir a nuestro lado, es peligroso. -añade la rubia, el chico asiente.

-Al menos tengo lentes de largo alcance. -se excusa el rubio. -tengan cuidado… -añade mientras Serena camina hacia el grupo que se haya en el muelle con su arma por delante…

**Carretera Yoshida, camino a los muelles…**

A bordo del auto conducido por Setsuna se hayan ella y Ami, la forense peliazul lleva en sus manos los documentos que demuestran el parentesco de su comandante y de la asesina serial más terrible de Tokio.

-Setsuna, ¿En verdad crees que todo esto terminará en tragedia? -pregunta Ami angustiada.

-Estoy segura Mizuno, tu viste la furia casi desmedida con la que la Comandante ha perseguido a Fénix desde que esto comenzó, cuando la tenga delante no va a dudar en llegar a cualquier extremo por atraparla. -preocupada la de ojos rojizos. -Sé que solo podríamos evitar una tragedia si llegamos a tiempo de decirle la verdad.

-No nos creerá, es que esto es tan por completo inverosímil, la asesina y la policía encargada de arrestarla unidas por lazos de sangre. -aún no se convence la joven de cabello azul.

-Se a lo que te refieres Mizuno, pero no tenemos otra opción más que intentarlo, ruego al Gran Kami que podamos hacerlo a tiempo y no haya algo que lamentar. -termina la criminalista acelerando y rebasando a algunos autos que van por la carretera…

**Muelle C-45 Saitama…**

-¡Fénix! ¡Estás rodeada! ¡Baja el arma ahora mismo! -grita con su voz potente Serena y sigue avanzando hacia ellas, la asesina escucha esa voz a sus espaldas y con su oído entrenado calcula en su mente la distancia a la que está la policía, casi cinco metros en este momento y se sigue acercando, cuando esté a tres metros de ella será más fácil dar en el blanco.

-¡Hazlo ya maldita asesina! ¡No tienes salida! -anima hiriente Petzite, Rei sigue de espaldas a Serena, evaluando sus posibilidades, sabe que está rodeada. Una rápida ojeada en torno le advierte la presencia de policías arriba de las bodegas, francotiradores a la derecha, lanchas que avanzan por el mar y seguramente más de treinta tras ella esperando la orden de la chica policía, sabe que ya está perdida, pero su formación Kunoichi la ha preparado para este momento toda su vida, y sabe que una Kunoichi acorralada tiene una sola consigna, perecer con honor y hacer el mayor daño posible, debe ser en tres movimientos, primero rebanará el cuello de Zafiro, luego lanzará una estrella ninja que tiene en su cinturón justo a la yugular de Petzite, aunque para ese momento quizá ya le hayan disparado varios tiros, el movimiento final es muy claro, tomará el Kaikén que lleva en la bota derecha y lo lanzará directo al corazón de la chica policía…

-¡Lo repetiré de nuevo Fénix! ¡Baja el arma ahora! -grita Serena ya muy cerca de ellos apuntando con su arma, Rei aún no la mira, solo respira hondo, pero en esas fracciones de segundo tiene ya trazado su plan, es el momento entonces de ver de frente a su tercer enemigo, así que Reiko Fujimoto gira el rostro y se topa por primera vez desde que inició esta cacería con el rostro ahora sin máscara de Serena Tsukino, es justo en ese momento en que los ojos amatista de la asesina se cruzan con los ojos azules de la policía, en que los más dormidos recuerdos del pasado de Reiko Fujimoto se encienden como un interruptor, su cerebro lanza imágenes sucesivas de la niña rubia de rizos que se sujetaba de su mano en aquella fiesta de año nuevo cuando su padre les tomó aquella fotografía, la pequeña Usagi que lloraba porque su farola se había incendiado y luego sonreía entre lágrimas cuando su hermana mayor le cedió la suya, la Usagi que en las noches de tormenta iba a su cama buscando protección, la Usagi que aquella noche terrible del asesinato de sus padres se aferraba llorando a su pecho y mordía su mano para no gritar, esa Usagi de quien la habían separado en la oficina de seguridad social, a la que juró una vez encontrar así le costara la vida, la Usagi que había buscado desesperadamente, su hermanita, era la comandante de policía que la había perseguido todo el tiempo…

Los ojos amatista de Reiko se comienzan a llenar de cristalinas lágrimas cuando en fracciones de segundo su mente conecta todos sus recuerdos pasados al ver el rostro terrible de la policía rubia que la amenaza con su arma, la emoción mas indescriptible hace presa de la asesina, por si aquel rostro no fuera suficiente para reconocerla, Rei mira en el brazo derecho a la altura del codo aquel lunar alargado que era característico de todos los Fujimoto, el mismo lunar alargado que ella tenía, una lágrima rueda por el rostro pálido de la asesina al darse cuenta de aquella verdad tan terrible y tan injusta…

-Usa…Usagi…-balbucea ella el nombre querido bajando lentamente la Katana del cuello de Zafiro…

-¡Te daré cinco segundos para que tires el arma y te entregues Fénix! ¡Si no lo haces dispararemos! -amenaza Serena ya muy cerca de ella, un nudo se forma en la garganta de Rei, su hermanita está delante de ella, quiere decirle tantas cosas, quiere correr a abrazarla y a decirle que sus Padres están vengados, que ella la ha buscado toda su vida, que la ama y a que ahora que la ha encontrado no quiere separarse más de ella, pero entiende que los designios del Karma son insondables, que al parecer el destino está en contra de ellas y que el momento presente no es el más propicio, pero aún le queda un recurso más, lleva la fotografía desgastada en la bolsa de su gabardina, quizá si ella la mira…

-5,4… -cuenta Serena implacable, Rei sabe que debe actuar rápidamente si quiere que ella entienda el mensaje y mete la mano entre su ropa, ese movimiento basta para poner nerviosos a Serena, Zafiro y a Petzite que de sobra sabían lo que la asesina escondía en sus ropas, la mujer de cabello verde entonces tiene un impulso y sin esperar a que la policía siga el conteo, con su mano temblorosa lanza un disparo que impacta directo en el abdomen de Rei, Zafiro llevado por el mismo impulso lanza otro disparo que esta vez entra por el costado de la mujer, Serena pensando también que Fénix podrían esconder otra arma dispara su pistola y ese disparo se incrusta en el pecho de ella, el primer escuadrón de policías de fuerzas especiales tras Serena al escuchar los disparos de su comandante también accionan sus armas y de improviso cinco balas más dan de lleno en el cuerpo de Reiko masacrándola por completo, la mujer de negro se convulsiona ante los impactos mortales que se incrustan en su cuerpo, por la fuerza de los tiros ella deja caer la katana al suelo, y luego cae ella también pesadamente hacia atrás en el suelo del muelle en un charco de sangre…

-¡ALTO EL FUEGO! -grita Serena con voz potente al ver que nada más puede hacerse, y abatida baja el arma, parece que todo terminó, a lo lejos dos helicópteros sobrevuelas la zona alumbrado con sus lámparas el lugar del siniestro, dos agentes de fuerzas especiales avanzan hacia el lugar en que en un charco de sangre el cuerpo de la asesina se convulsiona aún apuntando con el arma. -Aino… llamen una ambulancia. -dice Serena a Minako que hasta ese momento se acerca seguida de Motoki, quien ha dejado de tomar fotografías, aunque no sabe lo que pasa del todo, sabe que la forma como murió la asesina merece respeto y él ya no seguirá su trabajo.

Zafiro ha caído al suelo de rodillas soltando su arma y sujetándose la cabeza, Petzite por su parte solamente sonríe, Serena siente una extraña melancolía y tristeza al ver el terrible fin que ha tenido la asesina, pero sabe que no pudo evitarlo, ella intentó atacarlos a pesar de las advertencias y antes de que alguien más saliera herido, era preferible, a pesar de que se repite todas esas consignas, no sabe porqué se siente tan terriblemente mal; así que se limita a dar media vuelta, hasta que escucha el alboroto que el chico de cabello plateado hace al intentar abrirse paso empujando a los policías de negro…

-¡Ángel! -es el grito desgarrador del joven -¡Maldita sea déjenme pasar! -furioso el joven forcejeando con los agentes especiales, Serena reconoce en el acto al joven Yamada, y con voz firme ordena a su equipo.

-¡Déjelo pasar! -dice ella, los policías se retiran y Nataku pasa corriendo hasta el lugar en que la joven herida agoniza, conmovido se arrodilla a su lado y acaricia el rostro amado con ternura sin poder evitar que una lágrima corra por su rostro.

-Ángel. -dice el joven levantando la cabeza de ella y colocándola en sus rodillas, un hilo de sangre corre por la boca de la chica quien está muriendo, Nataku baja el rostro y la besa en los labios levemente, Minako tras Serena no puede evitar un sollozo ante la conmovedora escena y limpia sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, Serena también parece muy consternada, tanto que no logra entender las lágrimas que parecen acudir a sus ojos, y confundida da media vuelta tomando su radio.

-¡Kaioh! ¡Quiero la ambulancia ahora! -dice ella…

-Na… Nataku… estás… bien… -balbucea ella y toca levemente el rostro de su amor dejando una marca de sangre en la mejilla de él, Nataku llora y sujeta la mano de ella. -Usa… Usagi… la foto… -dice Rei, una bocanada de sangre sale de su boca entre estertores y no la deja terminar, pero el joven entiende y buscando entre la ropa de ella extrae la fotografía desgastada y entonces grita.

-¡¡COMANDANTE TSUKINO!!! -el grito de Nataku detiene a Serena que ya se aleja y la hace mirar atrás, al hacerlo, contempla con los ojos dilatados al joven que le muestra la fotografía, la policía rubia no puede creer lo que sus ojos miran, caminando con paso errante tira su arma al suelo y se va acercando al lugar en que Fénix agoniza, a cada paso que da aquello le parece una terrible pesadilla de la que desea despertar en ese momento, esa fotografía, las dos niñas con kimono sujetas de la mano, ¿Cómo era que Fénix tenía una fotografía como esa?... era necesario que ella fuera su… su… la sola palabra le parece imposible, recuerda el día en que antes de entrar a la academia de policía, sus Padres le confesaron la verdad sobre su origen, el día en que Kenji Tsukino se negó a hablarle de su familia por su seguridad y como único lazo de su pasado, le alargó aquella desgastada fotografía diciéndole que la niña de cabello negro era su hermana, que la habían separado de ella por razones de seguridad y que había sido dada en adopción a otra familia, su Padre también le había hecho prometer que por el bien de ella y de su hermana jamás intentaría buscarla… desde ese día Serena conservó esa fotografía como el único lazo con su pasado, y dedicó todos sus esfuerzos para ascender en las fuerzas policiacas a la memoria de su hermana desconocida, ahora como si el destino se quisiera burlar de ella, había encontrado a la única persona que la ligaba a su desconocido pasado, a su única familia, en la persona de la asesina que perseguía, de la mujer monstruosa que había jurado atrapar, de la criminal que había ¿Asesinado?... esa última palabra la llena de una angustia tan grande, la verdad es tan terrible que no puede contener un desgarrador grito que resuena con eco dolorido por todo el muelle.

-¡¡¡NOOOOO!!! -dice Serena corriendo desesperada hacia el lugar en que la asesina agoniza y tirándose de rodillas a su lado, copiosas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos cuanto sujeta la ensangrentada mano de la mujer que está muriendo, el escuadrón policiaco que se retiraba, Motoki y Mina se han quedado estáticos y paralizados ante el terrible grito de su comandante, nadie comprende una sola palabra, hasta que el auto negro llega rechinando los neumáticos y de él bajan apresuradamente Setsuna y Ami, la criminalista corre apresurada al muelle y es la primera en toparse con la terrible escena, molesta crispa sus puños en su mano…

-Llegamos tarde… -se recrimina ella, Ami llega corriendo después, y debe cubrir su boca para no gritar, se sujeta del brazo de Setsuna y solloza impresionada.

-Gran Kami… esto es terrible. -dice la forense de cabello azul.

-¿Mizuno? ¿Meiou?... ¿Ustedes comprenden todo esto? -aterrada Mina.

-Por desgracia Aino… es así. -añade Setsuna conmovida, pero ninguna de las tres se atreve a llegar hasta el lugar en que Serena y Nataku toman las manos de la mujer agonizante.

Con sus últimos momentos de vida, Rei contempla con sus ojos morados llenos de una extraña luz de alegría a la rubia que toma su mano y cuyas lágrimas mojan su cara, Serena jamás había visto en esos orbes terribles que la obsesionaron y paralizaron tanto tiempo aquella ternura.

-Usa… Usagi… -dice Rei. -te… te encontré… -entrecortadamente. -cum… pli… mi promesa… -añade ella y levanta su dedo meñique, un flash en la mente de Serena la hace recordar, parece como si hubiese sido necesario este evento terrible para disparar sus recuerdos dormidos…

_**Flash back…**_

_La pequeña Reiko saca de entre sus ropas dos fotografías, ambas son iguales y en ellas muestra a las hermanas con sus kimonos tradicionales, las dos tomadas de la mano en la ceremonia de año nuevo. La fotografía es en blanco y negro._

_-Toma esto Usa… -le da la mayor la foto a su hermanita. -Guárdala y llévala siempre contigo, esto nos mantendrá juntas. -explica la de cabello negro a su hermana, la rubia toma la fotografía y la guarda entre sus ropas._

_-Reiko… ¿por qué me dices eso?... -cuestiona asustada Usagi._

_-No temas, si algo pasa, juro que te buscaré y que aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida te encontraré y estaremos juntas de nuevo… -dice la niña más grande._

_-¿Lo prometes -duda la pequeña._

_-Lo prometo Usa… -acaba Reiko levantando el dedo meñique de su mano sana, Usagi levanta también el dedo meñique y ambas hermanas entrelazan sus dedos sellando la promesa…_

_**Fin flashback.**_

Una fuerza mayor que ella misma hace a la atribulada policía levantar su dedo meñique y entrelazarlo con el de la asesina, una sonrisa de felicidad inunda los labios de Rei manchados de sangre, luego mira a Nataku.

-La… encontré Nataku… te… encontré Usa… y ahora… puedo morir… tran… quila. —Una tos terrible no la deja seguir, el chico la besa en la frente sin decir una sola palabra. -Gra… cias… te amo… -acaba ella mirándolo amorosamente. -Los… amo a los dos… -termina al fin la chica y exhala un suspiro hondo, cerrando sus ojos morados mientras una sonrisa hermosa ilumina sus rasgos, la mano que sujetaba el dedo de Serena cae inerte en el suelo, Nataku comprende lo que ha pasado y abraza el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer presionando su cabeza en su pecho conteniendo malamente las lágrimas de sus ojos, Serena se ha quedado paralizada, con el uniforme lleno de sangre, y la vista fija en la mujer que acaba de morir delante de ella, por momentos no logra articular ningún pensamiento coherente y solo contempla la terrible escena de aquel chico deshecho por la muerte de la persona que ama, luego levanta su mano y la contempla llena de sangre, de aquella sangre que era… su propia sangre… y que ella había ayudado a derramar… una mano se posa en su hombro haciéndola volver a la realidad, ella gira la vista y se topa con el rostro comprensivo y serio de Setsuna Meiou.

-Comandante, lamento mucho haber llegado tarde, nos enteramos de su parentesco hace unos momentos, hicimos todo lo posible por llegar antes y evitar una tragedia, creo que no pudimos hacerlo. -dice ella, Serena se levanta llorosa y limpia sus lágrimas con su mano.

-Entonces es verdad... Fénix y yo… somos… hermanas… -dice ella con dificultad, Setsuna asiente con la cabeza.

-Es verdad comandante, lo son, pero no creo que este sea el mejor momento ni el mejor lugar para que se entere de lo que descubrimos, hay que pensar en muchas cosas antes, como el traslado del cadáver, la explicación para los medios, las declaraciones… -dice ella, Serena la mira aún aturdida.

-Meiou… si fuera posible que tú te hicieras cargo de eso… yo no creo tener calma para nada. -dice abatida la rubia.

-Entiendo, déjelo en mis manos. -termina ella y se aleja, Serena entonces vuelve a ponerse de rodillas frente al cadáver de su hermana y mira con evidente compasión a Nataku que con los ojos cerrados sigue aferrado al cuerpo de ella.

-Yo… yo no sé si decir que lo lamento… sea bastante… -balbucea Serena llorando, Nataku abre los ojos. -¿Cómo… cómo se llamaba mi hermana? -añade ella temiendo que el joven no desee responderle.

-Para mí… era solo mi Ángel. -dice él acomodando unos mechones de cabello negro del rostro sin vida de la chica con tanta ternura como si ella estuviera viva. -pero… creo que ella quisiera que su hermana supiera que su nombre era Reiko. -dice el chico de cabello plateado.

-Reiko. -balbucea Serena levemente y alarga su mano hasta el rostro sin vida de ella acariciando la mejilla de Rei.-hermana…-la palabra querida que siempre pensó pronunciar con cariño sale de sus labios con el doloroso gesto de quien ha dicho una blasfemia, así le parece ahora a Serena, que hasta esa palabra es indigna en sus labios…hasta que otra voz suena a sus espaldas.

-Comandante, llegó el equipo forense, Taiki trajo la camioneta, debemos llevárnosla ahora. -dice Ami, Serena mira a Nataku que ha escuchado aquello y observa con ojos furiosos a la forense de cabello azul.

-Mizuno… ¿No podrías esperar un poco? -dice la rubia.

-Sabe que no, son procedimientos oficiales, por favor comandante. -pide Ami, Serena mira a Nataku aferrado al cuerpo de Rei.

-Señor Yamada, por favor, ha escuchado. -dice Serena, el chico las mira molesto.

-¡Si creen que dejaré ir a mi Ángel están equivocados todos! ¡Jamás me separarán de ella! -ruge desesperado, Ami mira a Serena, ya dos agente uniformados se acerca a él con sus armas, pero la comandante los detiene con un ademán y se acerca a Nataku, poniendo levemente su mano en el hombro del joven.

-Señor Yamada, ella ya no está aquí, tiene que entenderlo, ella se ha ido… -dice Serena, Nataku la mira un momento como quien no tiene control sobre sus actos, Serena levemente retira las manos del chico que están aferradas al cuerpo de Rei y la sujeta ella de la cabeza, con cuidado la deposita en el suelo, Nataku sigue llorando, pero Serena tomándolo de las manos lo ayuda a levantarse y ya que están de pié, el chico de ojos dorados velados por el llanto dice…

-La amo… la amo tanto… -Serena se conmueve mucho y entonces tiene un impulso y abraza a Nataku con fuerza, los dos abrazados siguen llorando, ambos siente que quizá en esos momentos nadie más que ellos sentía el magnitud de su pena mutua, Ami entiende que ese es el momento y llama con su mano a Taiki y el equipo forense que se acerca al lugar y comienzan su trabajo, Ami sujeta el cuello de la mujer herida para cerciorarse de que ha muerto solo por protocolo, no puede evitar una lágrima más que cae por su rostro al entender la magnitud de aquella tragedia…

-Hora de muerte… 9: 36 P.M aproximadamente… -dice ella a su joven de bata blanca que con una tablilla escribe lo que Ami le dicta. -ocho impactos de bala… -la voz de la forense se entrecorta al seguir describiendo aquello, mientras a lo lejos la luna llena alumbra aquel lugar del muelle, y las luces de los helicópteros alargan las sombras de Serena y Nataku, que acababan de perder a alguien muy amado…

Zafiro y Petzite caminan por entre los muelles oscuros, el joven de cabello azul abatido y aterrado, totalmente en shock, se deja conducir por la mujer de cabello verde entre las callejuelas, pero al escuchar el paso de un contingente policiaco se ocultan, Petzite espera a que pasen y entonces mirando hacia todas direcciones jala del brazo a su jefe hacia un auto blanco oculto tras una cabina, es el auto en el que han llegado.

-Vamos Zafiro sama. -dice ella y abriendo la puerta del conductor hace que se siente en ella el chico que sigue con la mirada pedida, entra luego ella en el lado del conductor, cierra la puerta y busca las llaves, pero no las encuentra por ningún lado, preocupada mira en el piso del auto pensando que quizá estén allí, hasta que escucha un sonido en la ventana del auto, sube la vista y se encuentra rodeada de policías, la chica alta de cabello castaño la mira molesta.

-¡Abre la puerta escoria y sal de allí con las manos en alto! -amenaza la policía, Petzite la mira aterrada, dos policías de máscara negra sacan ya a Zafiro que sin oponer resistencia se deja sacar y esposar, la mujer de pelo verde está furiosa, pero Makoto no es muy paciente, así que abre por sí misma el auto, sujeta a la mujer de la solapa y sin miramientos la levanta con una sola mano en alto.

-¡Teníamos un trato con su comandante! -dice Petzite aterrada, Mako sonríe y la deja caer al suelo, luego la sujeta de los brazos y la estrella contra el auto, tomándola de las manos para inmovilizarla.

-Tú lo has dicho basura, tenías, pero según nos dijo la comandante, el trato era que no hubiera ningún herido o muerto, parece que lo que acabamos de ver hace un momento da por tierra con el trato, así que tienes derecho a permanecer callada, todo lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra… -acaba Makoto siguiendo el protocolo, mientras una aterrorizada Petzite sabe que quizá todo este perdido para ella, sin embargo mira que cerca de allí se haya el mar, es arriesgado pensar en saltar pero todo es preferible a la prisión en donde seguramente una detractora de los BlackMoon no lo pasaría muy bien, así que invadida de pánico cuando Makoto saca las esposas de su chaleco, aprovechando el descuido de ella corre desesperada hacia el fin del muelle, pero la policía no lo duda y sacando su arma lanza dos certeros disparos, Petzite cae al suelo a media carrera y Mako corre a su lado, con el pié la voltea solo para descubrir que está muerta, uno de los disparos le ha dado directo en el corazón. -mala elección. -Es todo lo que Makoto dice y tomando su radio contacta con la base. -Michiru, aquí Kino, estoy a las afueras de las bodegas del muelle, dile a Mizuno que necesitaré equipo forense de este lado.

_-¿Algo malo pasó Kino?_ -aterrada la voz de la agente Kaioh.

-Nada, más bien algo bueno, la rata de BlackMoon es ya historia… cambio. -corta Mako la conversación mirando con desdén el cadáver de Petzite.

La patrulla de policía se detiene en la puerta de la casa de Nataku en aquella noche silenciosa, de ella baja Michiru y abre la puerta.

-Llegamos señor Yamada, recuerde que no debe alejarse ni salir porque vendremos a buscarlo por la mañana para que rinda su declaración. -habla la policía, un silencio terrible es su respuesta, el joven dentro de la patrulla se limita a mirar a la nada en silencio, Haruka que conduce la unidad mira por el retrovisor al abatido hombre.

-¡Señor Yamada! -dice la policía rubia con voz fuerte que parece sacarlo de su abstracción, Nataku reacciona al fin regresa de sus pensamientos. -llegamos…

-Gracias. -son todas sus palabras y saliendo de la unidad sin decir una palabra más camina hacia la entrada de su casa, Michiru sube de nuevo a la patrulla y las dos policías se quedan mirando como el joven busca una llave en el tapete del suelo, abre y entra en la casa…

-Pobre chico, es tan terrible lo que le ha pasado, antes de lo de hoy yo pensaba que Minako estaba loca diciendo que estaba enamorado de Fénix, pero ahora no hay duda… confieso que jamás me había sentido tan mal por el cumplimiento de mi deber, ¿Es tonto esto no Ruka? -dice Michiru y una lágrima rueda por sus ojos. -tanto tiempo de perseguirla, todo el equipo estaba ansioso porque llegara este día, y ahora, el hecho de que Fénix haya muerto me resulta… doloroso… -Haruka toma la mano de la joven de cabello aguamarina con una mano y con otra limpia su lágrima.

-Sé exactamente como te sientes, la forma en que ella murió, el hecho de que haya resultado ser la hermana perdida de nuestra comandante, todo eso, nos ha alterado muchísimo, también me siento mal, pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer. -acaba Haruka y sonríe a su compañera, luego enciende el auto y la patrulla se pierde entre las calles, dentro de la casa, Nataku camina por la cocina en que los preparativos de aquella cena que él esperaba tanto habían quedado intactos, las velas, los dos juegos de cubiertos y la vajilla, las fotografías del barco… el chico con los ojos dorados anegados de llanto lanza un grito terrible y derriba al suelo todo aquello furioso, luego se derrumba en el suelo al lado de la mesa de la sala cayendo de rodillas, es entonces que mira la pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo sobre la mesa, con mano temblorosa la toma y la abre, sabe lo que contiene, es el anillo con un rubí engarzado en el centro, ese anillo que pensaba darle a ella aquel día antes de que la policía fuera por él.

-Ángel… ¿Por qué me dejaste?... -dice Nataku lloroso tomando el anillo entre sus manos y recordando los momentos de ensueño que vivió con ella en esa casa.-¡¡¡ÁNGEL!!! -grita con un lamento desgarrados golpeando con sus manos el suelo.

Serena Tsukino está sentada en la silla de la oficina que para ella dispuso el departamento de policía de Saitama, al regresar del operativo se ha encerrado en ese lugar y nadie se ha atrevido a molestarla, la chica rubia tiene en sus manos las dos fotografías de las niñas con kimonos, una es la suya, desgastada y vieja, la otra, manchada de sangre, la que su hermana tenía…las lágrimas que caen de su rostro mojan ambas fotografías el sentimiento de culpabilidad es tan enorme que no la deja respirar, aún le parece difícil de asimilar todo lo que ha ocurrido, ese día que para ella debía de ser de una satisfacción enorme, el día en que al fin atrapó a Fénix, si estaba convirtiendo en un tormento emocional que no sabía si estaña preparada para afrontar, su hermana… muerta… y ella ayudó a que muriera…

-Comandante. -dice entrando en la oficina Setsuna Meiou, ella no responde, la criminalista de acerca a ella. -Se que dijo que no deseaba que la molestáramos, pero creo que antes de seguir hundida en ese sentimiento tan pesado que entiendo y disculpo pero no apruebo, debe ver todo esto. -añade dejando las gruesas carpetas con los expedientes en el escritorio. -Sé que es terrible, más terrible de lo que nadie puede soportar, pero sé que Usted es fuerte y que mi comandante no de dejará vencer, tiene que enterarse de todo… -pide la chica mirando las pupilas azules ausentes.

-Meiou… -dice ella con debilidad. -dime algo… yo… ¿Yo asesiné a mi hermana? -cuestiona dolida ella. Setsuna cree comprender el drama interior que está viviendo esa pobre mujer, y entonces la abraza con fuerza, Serena llora copiosamente abrazada de su amiga.

-No lo hizo comandante, Usted cumplió con su deber, decidió lo que le pareció correcto en una situación de peligro, actuó como una profesional, como su Padre le enseñó a actuar, y no tiene culpa alguna puesto que Usted ignoraba todo sobre los lazos de sangre que la unían a ella. -consuela la chica de criminalística, Serena parece más tranquila y limpia sus lágrimas.

-Setsuna… quiero saber toda la verdad. -pide con valentía la rubia. -y quiero que me lo digas ahora. -anima ella.

-¿Está segura? -cuestiona la de ojos rojizos.

-Lo estoy, quiero saber de una vez por todas… quién soy. -se anima Serena, Setsuna entonces asiente con la cabeza y toma asiento frente a ella en el escritorio, tomando los expedientes los abre cuidadosamente y extrae una fotografía que tiene un sello gubernamental y un número de folio en que se ve a una familia, una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos morados usando un kimono tradicional abrazando a una niña rubia y un apuesto hombre rubio de mirada altiva que carga en sus hombros a una niña igual a la mujer.

-Esta es la familia Fujimoto, Akane y Keitaro Fujimoto, hijos de Kondo Fujimoto, jefe del clan Yakuza del Oeste… -dice Setsuna.

-Ellos son… -dice Serena con un hilo de voz tomando la foto temblorosa en sus manos. -¿Mis Padres? -pregunta.

-Así es comandante, lo son, usted y Rei Hino-Satsuma, o más bien, Reiko y Usagi Fujimoto, son las herederas del clan Yakuza más poderoso de Japón. -presenta Setsuna procurando elegir correctamente sus palabras, ahora Serena comprende el porqué su padre siempre habló del peligro, de su pasado.

-¿Qué les pasó a mis Padres? -pregunta ansiosa la chica de ojos azules, ahora la que está en un aprieto es Setsuna, su deber y su profesionalismo le piden ser sincera, pero la amistad que la une a la joven Tsukino y más aún el estado de vulnerabilidad en que se haya le dicen que debería ser prudente, y duda… -Meiou, quiero saberlo todo, como tu superior te ordeno que me lo digas, y como tu amiga, te suplico que no me ocultes nada, ya no más mentiras, por doloroso que sea… -apremia con valor Serena, Setsuna la mira y ve tanta decisión en su mirada, que se decide.

-Su madre, era prima segunda de los Minowara, el clan Yakuza enemigo hereditario de los Fujimoto, al casarse ella con su Padre, estaba poniendo en peligro muchas cosas, ese matrimonio y más aún, usted y su hermana, eran un peligro para los Minowara, eran herederas únicas del poder Yakuza con legitimidad de sangre, tanto el matrimonio de sus padres como el nacimiento de Ustedes puso en peligro sus vidas, al parecer por los datos que tenemos, Keitaro y Akane Fujimoto con ustedes vivieron muchos años ocultos con otras personalidades en diferentes lugares del país y el extranjero huyendo de los sicarios Minowara que habían puesto precio a sus cabezas, hasta el día en que alguien reveló su escondite, y los Minowara cayeron sobre ellos y… y… -dice Setsuna, Serena presiona los puños furiosa.

-¿Y? -pregunta ella ansiosa.

-Los asesinaron.-revela Setsuna.

-¿Cómo? -insiste Serena.

-Comandante, sabe que yo he estudiado criminalística, que se necesita mucho para asustarme o al menos conmoverme, pero créame que luego de ver los expedientes forenses del asesinato de sus Padres, me he impresionado mucho, no creo que deba enterarse de ello, solo le baste saber que los Minowara se vengaron con lujo de crueldad de sus Padres. -evade Setsuna la respuesta, Serena la mira furiosa.

-¡Tienes los malditos expedientes! —dice golpeando la mesa e impresionando a Setsuna.

-Sí.

-Quiero verlos. -es su respuesta, la joven Meiou se asombra de la decisión en sus ojos y sabe que no puede negarse, ella está dispuesta a saberlo todo, así que tomando las hojas de las carpetas, las alarga con mano temblorosa hacia ella, Serena las toma en sus manos, las abre y mira los partes oficiales y las fotografías, de sus ojos azules caen copiosamente las lágrimas conforme va descubriendo el horror de aquellos datos, y mientras los mira, recuerda aquellas horribles pesadillas que tenía de niña, sonidos, risas, insultos y amenazas, gritos desgarradores, el miedo terrible, el aferrarse a alguien en la oscuridad y las lágrimas resbalando por sus ojos, al llegar al final de aquel horrible expediente lo deja sobre el escritorio y se sujeta la frente, Setsuna la mira conmovida. -yo estaba allí… lo sé… de alguna forma lo sé… -balbucea Serena. -tengo recuerdos confusos y oscuros de miedo, gritos y dolor…

-Así es comandante, según los reportes, las dos pequeñas sobrevivieron, las ocultaron en un hueco de la pared, pero hay algo aún más perturbador, su hermana… Reiko… vio todo. -dice Setsuna. -tengo el reporte de la psicóloga y la trabajadora social que la atendieron… ella… -duda Setsuna al ver los ojos ansiosos de su comandante. -ella la protegió a Usted, para evitar que las descubrieran y que escucharan su llanto, ella puso su mano en la boca de su hermana pequeña, y al parecer Usted mordió su mano con fuerza todo el tiempo que duró la tortura de sus Padres hasta que los Minowara incendiaron la casa. -dice ella, Serena siente que todo a su alrededor da vueltas, presiona los puños llena de ira, de impotencia, de dolor, y gruesas lágrimas caen sobre sus manos.

-Reiko… mi hermana… -dice Serena con dolor evidente.

-Si me permite decirlo comandante, luego de saber toda esta historia, el perfil de Fénix se hace mucho más claro de lo que habíamos pensado, imagine la carga emocional de una niña de seis años viendo ese horror, y después, soportando al separación de su hermana, su única familia, son cargas psicológicas muy difíciles de sobrellevar. -anima la criminalista.

-Ahora comprendo todo, cada asesinato de uno de los Minowara era una reconstrucción del crimen de nuestros padres, desmembramiento, hormigas, perros… -dolida Serena. -Se que no es propio de mi decirlo, pero al conocer esta historia me pregunto qué tan justo o injusto era lo que ella hacía, esas palabras llenas de dolor que me dijo en el "Park Hyatt" y que me impresionaron tanto, el decir que la justicia no existe, que ella la había tomado en su mano… todo parece ahora tan distinto. -balbucea Serena.-ahora entiendo porqué sus ojos, su voz, su presencia me parecían tan inquietantes, porqué sentía ese lazo emocional con ella…

-El resto de la historia ya lo sabe, el gobierno estaba interesado sobremanera en la seguridad de las dos herederas de la mafia japonesa, así que orquestó la adopción de ambas con familias que facilitaran esa seguridad, su hermana fue dada en adopción a la familia real Ryukyu, y Usted, a Kenji Tsukino, comandante del departamento de policía de Tokio, personas de suma importancia en el gobierno enteradas de esta desgracia y queriendo evitar una guerra con los Yakuza firmaron documentos de confidencialidad que puede ver en el expediente, entre ellas… mi madre. -Serena la mira asombrada. -así es comandante, gracias a ella tenemos estos datos que de otro modo fuera inexistentes, todos juraron guardar silencio sobre el paradero de Usted y de su hermana, por eso el jefe Tsukino nunca le dijo nada, y cuando lo decidió la hizo jurar que jamás indagaría sobre su pasado, había mucho en juego. -anima Setsuna a la pobre joven que abatida escucha aquella historia de su pasado como quien oye una sentencia de muerte. -el resto ya lo sabe, el tiempo pasó pero Rei-Hino Satsuma jamás olvidó, así que luchó por convertirse en alguien que pudiera tomar la venganza en su mano, así nació Fénix. -explica Setsuna.

-¿Puedo quedarme con estos expedientes un momento?... necesitaré asimilarlo bien. -solicita Serena.

-No creo que haya dificultad, todo lo que ve es copia del original, el cual tengo yo. -advierte ella, Sereta toma la mano de su amiga.

-Gracias Meiou, de verdad has sido de gran apoyo para mí en este momento, estaba a dos pasos de volverme loca con todo esto, necesitaba saber las motivaciones de mi hermana, comprender su pasado a través de esta historia, y conocer lo que había detrás de la mujer que yo perseguí… -añade ella, Setsuna sonríe, pero en ese momento, la puerta de la oficina se abre intempestivamente y en ella entran dos hombres con traje negro, uno de ellos es Otomo Hino, y el otro, ambas lo conocen muy bien, se trata de Yoshida Ieyazu, el comisionado de policía en persona.

-Agente Meiou, comandante Tsukino. -dice el alto funcionario del gobierno japonés, las dos se levantan de sus asientos saludando con una inclinación.

-Señor. -dicen a una voz las chicas mirando aun impactadas al hombre que cierra la puerta de la oficina y las mira detenidamente.

-Sé que no esperaban mi presencia en un momento como este, yo tampoco lo tenía previsto, así que seré breve… estoy enterado del caso y del descubrimiento de la identidad de la asesina incendiaria, Kou y usted han hecho un buen trabajo, parece que tomaron en serio mi regaño de la última vez. -dice el hombre canoso de mirada penetrante que delata su temperamento.

-Así es señor…el agente Kou está en el hospital herido, por ello no se encuentra aquí.-responde Serena.

-También lo sé Tsukino, creo que aún no se da cuenta de que habla conmigo, y que todo lo que pasa en las comandancias del país desde Tokio hasta el más alejado poblado de Japón lo sé. -con fuerza Yoshida. -lo importante de todo esto es lo siguiente, el señor Hino, mi amigo y notable miembro de numerosos organismos gubernamentales y no gubernamentales, me ha ido a ver para solicitarme lo apoyemos en la salvaguarda del honor de la familia real Ryukyu, ha expuesto el penoso caso sobre la identidad de Fénix, y ambos llegamos a un acuerdo en bien de todos los involucrados. -dice el comisionado, las dos chicas se miran sin entender bien.

-Señor… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que Usted ordena? -lanza Setsuna.

-Muy sencillo agente Meiou, este departamento va a ayudar al señor Hino a proteger la identidad de la señorita Rei Hino-Satsuma, hemos sabido que en el operativo en que ella perdió la vida, su departamento también atrapó a dos miembros del clan BlackMoon, uno de las cuales, una mujer, está muerta. -informa Yoshida, Serena que no estaba enterada mira a Setsuna.

-Así es señor, era un informante que utilizamos para atrapar a Fénix. -dice la criminalista.

-Entonces haremos lo siguiente, el reportero que ha seguido el caso, ese hombre, Furihata, ¿Es de confianza? -cuestiona el comisionado.

-Lo es señor. -asiente Setsuna. -ha ayudado al departamento con sus publicaciones para lograr el éxito del operativo. -Otomo Hino mira ansioso al comisionado y a las dos chicas.

-Entonces todo está arreglado, quiero que hablar con ese hombre, vamos a buscar que la culpa de la opinión pública recaiga sobre esa Yakuza anónima y no sobre la persona de la señorita Hino-Satsuma.-decide el comisionado, Setsuna abrumada no sabe qué decir, pero Serena se molesta.

-Señor, con todo respeto, no tiene la menor idea de la cantidad de gente que ha trabajado en la captura de Fénix, los agentes encubiertos que arriesgaron su vida, las exhaustivas investigaciones, las personas que han resultado heridas muertas y lastimadas con esta persecución, no creo que esto sea ético. -anima la comandante, el comisionado frunce el ceño.

-Tsukino, es Usted joven e inexperta, la disculpo por ello, además el espíritu de su padre se nota en Usted, pero hay ocasiones en que lo ético se puede dejar de lado en bien de beneficios mayores, la familia real de Okinawa es un baluarte de nuestra cultura que no merece la mancha que una asesina serial ha lanzado sobre ella, resguardar ese honor es mucho más importante que lo que pueda decir la opinión pública que se gozaría en denigrarla, sabe como son los medios sensacionalistas, además, es mucho mas creíble que una Yakuza del clan rival haya asesinado a los Minowara que una persona como la señorita Hino-Satsuma, su trabajo como equipo y profesionales será valorado como merece, el departamento de policía absorberá los datos de la investigación y todo el equipo firmará documentos de confidencialidad de la información manejada, es una decisión que hemos tomado ya por el bien de todos. -anuncia el funcionario, Serena lo mira molesta. -además hay algo aún más delicado, si las verdaderas identidades de la señorita Hino y de Usted se llegan a conocer, la guerra entre mafias que habíamos luchado por evitar hace años, resurgiría, y eso no nos conviene. -Serena mira al comisionado asombrada de que lo supiera todo, él solo sonríe. -como ve comandante Tsukino, tenemos todo preparado, el señor Hino se llevará el cuerpo de la señorita Satsuma, ya hemos hecho los trámites, hablaremos con el periodista y mañana todos los medios de comunicación recibirán la noticia de la captura de Fénix, una asesina que resultó ser una Yakuza del clan BlackMoon, atrapada en un operativo en los muelles de Saitama en la que por desgracia resultó herida por una bala pedida la señorita Rei-Hino Satsuma cuyo Yate que llegaba de Hong-Kong se hallaba cerca de allí. -anuncia el comisionado al noticia que parece haber preparado bastante bien. Ninguna de las dos chicas dice una sola palabra. -Se que aún no comprenden del todo esta situación, pero créanme que es lo mejor, además por el apoyo a esta disposición gubernamental todo el equipo recibirá incentivos maravillosos. -Propone el comisionado, Serena lo mira molesta y recuerda las palabras que Fénix le dijo en el gimnasio del hotel, que los jefes que ella sirve con lealtad se mueven según conveniencias egoístas y que muchas veces están de acuerdo con los criminales, y jamás como ese momento se cuestiona si está de verdad del lado de la justicia.

-Supongo que una orden suya no puede desobedecerse comisionado, así que la acataremos. -añade la rubia, pero una sonrisa ambigua llena su rostro. -solo que lo haremos con una condición…

-Dígala.-anima Yoshida.

-Quiero que me permita aprisionar a los Yakuza, tenemos todo para dar el golpe final contra ellos, en el operativo rescatamos una maleta en la que había memorias de computadora con información importante que demuestra los ilícitos de BlackMoon en empresas de lavado de dinero en Hong-Kong, antes no podíamos dar ese golpe por falta de pruebas, ahora… podemos… -anima Serena, el comisionado la mira molesto, pero valora sus posibilidades, y en ese momento Otomo Hino y su apoyo económico a los programa gubernamentales son prioridad.

-Hágalo, pero de forma discreta. -acaba el comisionado. -mañana el equipo regresa a Tokio, porque tendremos una ceremonia especial de condecoración para Ustedes, quiero que el agente Kou esté presente si su salud lo permite, es todo agente Tsukino, ha hecho un trabajo excelente, su padre estaría orgulloso, con permiso. -acaba Yoshida, Otomo se inclina ante ellas.

-Comandante Tsukino, en nombre de mi sobrina le agradezco enormemente por su apoyo. -termina él.

-Solo por ella lo hago. -Secamente Serena, cuando los dos hombres han salido, las chicas cierran la puerta y Setsuna mira a su comandante que busca entre el expediente que ella le dio una hoja en especial, hasta que da con ella. -mira esto, sabía que ese nombre me era conocido, ¿Sabes quién era el secretario del gobierno cuando todo esto pasó?...Yoshida Ieyazu, aquí esta su firma. -advierte la rubia, Setsuna ve la firma y el nombre del funcionario y comprende.

-Así que mañana regresamos a Tokio, creo comandante que si algo debe hacer ahora, es dormir un poco, ha sido casi una semana de trabajo intensivo, y las emociones de esta noche, yo me hago cargo de todo. -anuncia Meiou, Serena la mira ofendida.

-Meiou, ¿En verdad crees que si me voy al hotel voy a poder dormir con todo lo que ahora sé? -

-Seguramente no, pero estará sola, lejos de aquí, y podrá pensar, pasaré por Usted a las nueve para ir por el jefe Kou al hospital, mañana lo dan de alta, y regresamos juntos a Tokio, ¿Le parece?...

-Gracias Meiou, sí lo haré, necesito estar a solas. -advierte la rubia y tomando su saco, guarda las dos fotografías y también el grueso expediente del caso Fujimoto. -Me llevo esto, nos vemos mañana. -abatida la rubia saliendo de aquel sitio, Setsuna la mira salir tan por completo derrotada que se conmueve mucho.

-Gran Kami… solo espero que no haga alguna tontería, no hay ser humano capaz de resistir tanto dolor.-acaba la chica y sale de la oficina porque aún le queda mucho trabajo…

Kennedy abre la puerta de la casa de Nataku usando un extraño aditamento que lleva en una navaja con suma facilidad, y tras él entran en el lugar Gyoko y Shotaro, ansiosa la Kunoichi mira el desorden en el apartamento, como si todo hubiese sido volteado de cabeza, platos rotos, muebles tirados…

-Se los dije, les dije que algo malo pasaría… ¡Reiko! -aterrada la mujer camina entre aquel desorden, Alex cierra la puerta mientras Shotaro mira hacia la sala en que se haya tirado el joven de cabello plata, el samurái se alarma un poco al ver que la ropa del joven está llena de sangre y las heridas en las muñecas y la frente.

-¡Gyoko, Alex vengan! -dice Shotaro corriendo al lado de Nataku, a quien toma el pulso. -está vivo… -dice el hombre y mueve de los hombros al joven. -muchacho… ¡muchacho! -lo hace con más brusquedad, al fin el chico abre sus ojos dorados y mira a los recién llegados.

-Ustedes… -dice en un susurro, Shotaro lo ayuda a levantarse y lo sienta en el sillón.

-Nataku, hijo, ¿Qué ha pasado?... ¿Dónde está mi Reiko? -angustiada la mujer, el chico los mira con los ojos velados de llanto.

-Ella… mi Ángel… está muerta. -confiesa Nataku con dolor.

-¡Eso es mentira muchacho!... ¡Nadie puede matar a mi pequeño Fénix! -ruge Kennedy.

-No estoy mintiendo, la policía y unos tipos de la mafia le pusieron una trampa, me usaron para llegar a ella, no sé qué pasó muy bien, solo que cuando intentábamos irnos un hombre con un arma me interceptó en el muelle, lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba en una bodega, me liberé como pude, salí de allí, pero no pude llegar a tiempo, antes de eso la policía masacró a mi Ángel… -entre sollozos Nataku, Gyoko se abraza de Kennedy llorando copiosamente, Shotaro se ha quedado mudo.

-Mi señorita Reiko… muerta… -murmura el samurái mirando a la nada.

-Sé que esto es terrible, difícil de creer, pero es la verdad, yo la vi morir. -narra Nataku. -y aún hay algo más, la hermana de Rei, esa chica Usagi que ella buscaba, la niña de fotografía… es la comandante Tsukino. -los tres lo miran dudosos, Shotaro lo sujeta impulsivo de la camisa en un arranque de frenesí…

-¡Que has dicho muchacho! ¡Como sabes eso!

-La misma fotografía de mi Ángel, Serena Tsukino la lleva en su saco, además, luego del operativo, le mostré la fotografía que Rei tenía en su gabardina, y eso bastó para que ella se lanzara llorando a los pies de mi Ángel que agonizaba, con su último aliento, ella la reconoció, y las dos se dijeron adiós. -dice el joven lloroso, Shotaro entonces lo suelta y camina abatido entre la sala sujetando su cabeza.

-Karma… esto es culpa del maldito Karma… -balbucea dolido el fiel servidor de los Fujimoto.

-¿Dónde tienen el cuerpo de Reiko? -apremia la Kunoichi.

-Se la llevaron a la comandancia de policía, no sé qué harán con ella ni qué pasará en delante. -abatido Nataku. -ni siquiera sé lo que pasará con mi vida… -luego se derrumba en el sillón con las manos en la cabeza llorando convulsamente. -es mi culpa lo que le pasó, yo fui la causa de que la asesinaran, quizá si no me hubiera conocido… quizá ella… -pero no puede terminar porque un sollozo lo ahoga, Gyoko conmovida se sienta al lado del pobre joven y lo abraza, Nataku dentro de su dolor, siente que el abrazo de aquella mujer que llora como él lo conforta un poco y corresponde al abrazo desahogando su dolor en el hombro de la mujer que amaba su Ángel como una madre.

-Escucha esto hijo, yo sé que mi Reiko jamás fue feliz en su vida hasta que te conoció, esa sonrisa de su rostro, ese brillo en sus ojos cuando hablaba de ti, esa dicha que le regalaste, ella jamás la conoció antes, yo sé todas las luchas internas que debemos vencer las mujeres como ella yo para amar, pero cuando lo hacemos, es con todas nuestras fuerzas, y yo sé que ella si viviera su vida de nuevo, desearía haberte conocido a pesar de todo. -Gyoko limpia las lágrimas del rostro varonil de Nataku Yamada con ternura, Kennedy lo sujeta del hombro y Nataku se asombra de ver al imponente ex militar llorar.

-Lo que mi mujer dice es verdad muchacho, esto no es culpa de nadie, el pequeño Fénix eligió su destino desde hace años, y no huyó de él jamás, ella sabía que esto iba a pasar, siempre estuvo preparada para morir, y si como dices al final de todo encontró a su hermana, quizá después de todo ese fue el fin que ella siempre deseo, Usagi y el hombre que ama a su lado. -apoya Kennedy, a lo lejos Shotaro mira por la ventana, comienza a amanecer, y él sabe exactamente qué hacer, así que intempestivamente sale de la casa dando un fuerte portazo.

-¿Qué le ocurre? -cuestiona Nataku, Alex y Gyoko se mira entendiendo.

-Shotaro es un servidor de los Fujimoto, juró lealtad a sus señores desde que era un niño, su fidelidad es únicamente para ellos, si Reiko ha muerto, entonces él debe ir a presentarse a su nuevo amo. -anuncia la Kunoichi.

-¿Y cómo sabe quién es su nuevo amo? -añade Nataku dudoso.

-Tú mismo se lo dijiste muchacho, su nuevo amo, es Usagi Fujimoto. -termina Kennedy, pero el pobre chico parece tan ausente y su mente tan lejana que no logra articular palabra, Gyoko toca su frente herida.

-Ahora tú irás a la cama, te curaré esas heridas. -añade la Kunoichi.

-Yo…no quiero dormir… no creo poder. -decide él.

-No te estamos preguntando muchacho, lo harás. -con ese tono amenazante Kennedy, y sujetando a Nataku del brazo lo ayuda a levantase y caminar rumbo a la habitación mientras su mujer se acerca a la cocina en la que calienta agua para curar al chico, cuando Kennedy y Nataku desaparecen de allí hacia la alcoba, Gyoko saca de entre sus ropas unas varas de incienso, llorosa las enciende con el fuego, y las deja sobre la mesa, el aroma del incienso inunda el lugar, la maestra Kunoichi sujeta el dije con forma de flor de cerezo en sus manos, aplaude dos veces, y entre lágrimas pronuncia el adiós a una compañera Kunoichi…

_Cual la flor de cerezo, fue tu vida,_

_Gracia, belleza, fuerza, peligro y astucia,_

_Las cinco cualidades de tu forma pasajera,_

_Ahora zozobran las colinas y los ríos.  
La tierra y el cielo vuelven a la nada,_

_Y tú vuelves al Gran Kami, a ser una en la eternidad,_

_Pero reencarnas convertida en hoja de espada_

_Como el alma de todas las guerreas de las sombras,_

_Serás afilada espada, desnuda, que corta el vacío.  
Dentro del fuego airado, Viento frío,_

_La muerte no existe; la vida no existe  
solo existe esta verdad: cielo sin nubes, río de aguas limpias,_

_y la fuerza eterna de las Kunoichis, que nunca morirá…_

Gyoko tomó un pequeño cuchillo que sacó de su pierna, con él hizo una leve incisión en su mano, cerró los ojos y luego la apretó, las gotas de sangre se mezclaron con el incienso que se quemaba y lanzaba hilos de humo que subían al techo, el rito terminó, pero al abrir los ojos, le apreció ver delante de ella, el rostro sonriente de la chica de ojos amatistas vestida con un bello kimono rojo, la oración habían funcionado, la figura etérea delante de Gyoko alarga la mano, la Kunoichi la alarga también y antes de tocarla se evapora con el humo de las varas de incienso, la mujer llorando añadió.

-Vuelve a la eternidad Reiko, tu alma volará ahora libre, encontraste lo que buscabas, tu hermana de juramento te honra este día, y espera unirse a ti cuando su karma lo determine…descansa…hija…-acaba la mujer completando el rito Kunoichi y regresando el dije a su cuello…

**(Edición y correcciones, Lady Tortoise)**

**NOTAS FINALES: Amigos, merezco un enorme golpe o mínimo tortura Kunoichi, lo sé, pero por más que intento acabar esta historia no lo logro, aun me quedaban muchos cabos sueltos y lo último que quería era que por un deseo de terminar esto quedara inconcluso, creo que es preferible darle su justo espacio a todo que acelerarlo y bajar la calidad, eso mismo me recomendó mi editora (Camarada Tortoise) así que todo lo que falta quedará aclarado en el Epilogo el cual espero no demorar mucho, y ahora si será el final, gracias a todos por su apoyo y espero que este cap haya valido la pena en la espera en que los tuve, y que sea coherente y consecuente con lo que he venido preparando, sé que no tengo perdón y que esto se ha pasado de largo, pero también espero su comprensión ya que esta historia es para mí como un hijo querido, le he puesto toda mi dedicación y no quiero echarla a perder, así que, asumo mi responsabilidad ya hora si juro por mi honor de Kunoichi y de dama oscura que el epilogo será el definitivo final…¡Gracias a todos!...**

**CAMARADA TORTOISE: amix, sabes que siempre te agradeceré por la paciencia de oir mis locuras, por la sinceridad en corregir mis errores y por los acertados concejos que me das para no dejarme llevar por mi impulsividad, por eso eres mi mejor amiga y agradezco mucho que hayas dado el visto bueno a las escenas de este cap que sabes me costaron un mundo pues el dramatismo no es lo mío precisamente, ARIGATO KAME!!!! (gracias tortuga)**

**CAMARADA TIGER: Amiga, sabes que me encanta que leas y que tus comentarios me animan mucho, somos del mismo equipo, somos del lado oscuro, y tus consejos y los de Tortoise son muy valiosos para mí, no te abrumes por un review que yo se que lo más importante es que sigas leyendo y que te guste, se que ustedes siempre están allí para mi, y eso es lo que más me importa, gracias por todas tus palabras y ahora espero que la reina del Dramatismo FF de su opinión sobre mi intento de escenas dramáticas, lo prometiste, con toda sinceridad, asi que lo espero amix…¡ARIGATO OHKO! (Gracias Tigre)**

**DIVISSIMA MOON: Bueno amiga, ojala haya sido el final que esperabas, como dices, sufrido, aunque te debo lo feliz, es que esta historia es más bien de drama, lamento si fue mucho pero prepare este encuentro desde el cap 1 hasta este momento y lo quería justo así, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo…nos vemos en el Epilogo y prometo sorpresas…**

**PATY GARCIA: Amiga, ojala no te hayas arrepentido de dejarle la historia a la escritora, como dices, y de que los alcances de mi cabeza loca no te hayan espantado, pero repito que este es justo el final que prepare para Rei, espero te haya gustado, nos vemos luego por MSN:::**

**CELINA: Amiga, me harás sonrojar, no merezco los halagos, aun me falta mucho para ello, pero por lectores como tu vale la pena seguirse esforzando mas y mas, creo que eres de las pocas que no me ahorcará por aplazar el epilogo, jajaja…y espero te haya quedado más claro el pasado de las hermanas Fujimoto, gracias por estar allí amiga, de verdad, valoro mucho tus palabras y tus opiniones…**

**MALKAV: Bueno Marcia, aquí está el resultado que rondaba mi cabeza desde que empecé a escribir Lazos de Sangre, espero haya sido de tu agrado el desenlace y que haya sido coherente con la forma como había preparado este encuentro entre las dos hermanas, el designio del Karama y la lógica de la historia, ya me lo dirás que sabes que tus opiniones me son muy importantes, espero haya quedado claro por qué Serena no intento jamás buscar a su hermana y finalmente, claro que eres de esos lectores que animan a un escritor como yo a seguir luchando por entregar lo mejor de sí en cada cap, gracias por eso amiga…nos vemos.**

**MARIAELENA 83: Igual amiga, mil gracias por seguir la historia hasta el final aun siendo mega fan de Serena Darien y no siendo esta una historia en que ellos son protagonistas, valoro el esfuerzo que haces de leerla y agradezco tu amistad esperando te haya gustado el desenlace…nos vemos.**

**SERENALUCY: Se que me querras matar por deberte el epilogo, pero créeme que compensare, habrá sorpresas, gracias por tu apoyo constante y tus palabras…**

**AERITSEPHY: Amix, aquí sigo yo con la entrega siguiente de Lazos, esperando sea de tu agrado y como hablamos en MSN no tenga tanto texto, al menos script si no tiene, jajaja…se que me querrás matar por alargar esto y estoy a tus ordenes para cualquier tipo de asesinato, pero yo elijo el arma, jaja…no en serio, veras que compenso con el epilogo, nos estamos viendo…**

**ASHMED: Amiga, un orgullo ser la razón de que dejes tus demás hobbies, no sabes el orgullo que me da que una escritora de tu talla y talento lea mi historia, le guste y comente, espero el cap de desenlace haya sido de tu agrado y este a la altura de lo que esperabas, ojala este final te haya sorprendido y haya desbancando algunas de tus teorías…ya me dirás, gracias por tu apoyo y seguimos en contacto…¡Aquí esta tu dosis de lado oscuro!....**

**LIEBENDE LESUNG: amiga, de nuevo miles de gracias por tus palabras en cada cap, por leer y dedicar un review a cada uno, por darte la molestia de entender a los personajes como solo tu lo haces y por estar allí siempre que publico, sabes que ya eres parte del clan Kunoichi, y que deberemos hablar de tu animal guardián, alguno que te identifique como nueva Lady del lado oscuro, ya veremos por MSN porque quiero llamarte ya con tu nombre oficial…gracias por estar siempre allí y espero te haya gustado mi desenlace…nos vemos…**

**SERENATENOH: ¿Qué tal estuvo en Fénix VS Tsukino?...ojala a la altura y que a pesar del dramatismo que se maneja te haya gustado, eres de las que han estado apoyando LAZOS desde que inicio y no tengo como agradecerte, además por tu conocí a Karlaa y a mi Shinobi Boy, asi que gracias dobles amiga, nos vemos en el epilogo…**

**NICK::: asi es mi consentido, aquí yo tratando de que ya no pierdas el sueño, veras que el epilogo te eja un buen sabor de boca, gracias por estar aquí siempre y espero te haya gustado como termina, esto créeme que era lo mejor, y lo lógico, igual me dices tu opinión, nos vemos…**

**KARLAA CHAN: Que bueno que te ha gustado, ahora a ver si soportas a Genesis y a mi Shinobi boy con como habrán quedado en este cap, gracias por llamarme por mi nombre, de verdad, y por estar aquí siempre, espero tus comentarios…=)**

**MARBEL: Amiga no te disculpes, yo se que tu siempre estas allí apoyándome aunque no dejes review, somos de confianza, casi hermanitas así que no te abrumes por eso, espero ya yendo a la historia quete haya quedado claro el origen de las hermanas Fujimoto, la peligrosidad que representaban para el gobierno y los Yakuza y el porqué de la decisión de separarlas y ocultarlas, de no ser asi dímelo y lo aclaramos, espero te siga gustando como decidí terminar y gracias mil por tu apoyo y amistad…y por ser dama del lado oscuro y usar la frase Kunoichi…**

**ATTE: Leonor de Eboli, Lady Phoenix…¡Gracias infinitas a todos los que le han dado una oportunidad a las historias del Lado Oscuro y juro que no será la ultima!....**

"**Siempre alertas, siempre hermosas, siempre encantadoras y siempre letales, somos las damas del lado oscuro"…¡Saludos a las Kunoichis que pasen por aquí!...NOS VEMOS EN EL EPILOGO.**


	15. Chapter 14: EPILOGO

**LDS**

**EPILOGO**

El joven de cabello plateado abre sus ojos lentamente, se incorpora en la cama, toca instintivamente con su mano el espacio a su lado y luego que mira bien se da cuenta de que esta vacío, el efecto del té relajante que Gyoko le dio ha pasado, y el abatido hombre se enfrentaba de nuevo a esa realidad dolorosa y horrible que el letargo momentáneo había confundido en su cerebro, Nataku toma la almohada a su lado y la abraza con fuerza recreándose por segundos en el aroma que aún persistía en ella.

-Ángel.-exclama con dolor y sus ojos dorados se llenan de lágrimas, por segundos esperó despertar como aquella vez en que creyó que ella se había ido y después la vio salir del baño con esa toalla blanca como una aparición del cielo, ahora todo era diferente, su ángel no estaba más a su lado, y lo doloroso de todo aquello era que no estaría a su lado jamás…esa última palabra se repetía con eco doloroso en la mente de Nataku, al fin reuniendo fuerzas que no sabe de dónde salen, se levanta y camina hacia la puerta, la abre y mira en la sala de su casa sentados en los sillones al hombre rubio y a la bella mujer de cabello negro.

-Tienes razón Flor de Loto, no creo que haya mejor forma de honrar la memoria del pequeño fénix, estoy de acuerdo.-dice Kennedy.

-Sé que es arriesgado amor, pero valdrá la pena intentarlo, además creo que si Reiko estuviera aquí estaría feliz de que hayamos decidido esto, eso le dará Paz a ella y nos la dará a nosotros.-explica la Kunoichi.

-Me moveré entonces con mis contactos, necesitaremos una historia creíble, papeles legales y todo el apoyo posible si queremos hacerlo.-acaba el ex militar.

-¿Hacer qué?.-se oye la voz de Nataku, los esposos se miran con un gesto de mutua complicidad.

-Irnos de aquí hijo, estando en tu casa solo te ponemos en peligro.-trata de calmar las dudas del joven Gyoko quien con gesto maternal sujeta la mejilla del joven.

-Ella tiene razón muchacho, es hora de despedirnos, nosotros tenemos un camino que seguir y tu una vida por vivir.-concede Alexander Kennedy palmeando la espalda del chico.

-En verdad yo no creo poder sobrevivir sin ella.-confiesa dolido, Gyoko lo abraza.

-Nataku hijo, ella jamás habría arriesgado tanto por ti ni te hubiera entregado su lastimado corazón por completo si no tuvieras la fuerza necesaria para salir de esto, por todo el amor que le tuviste debes prometernos antes de irnos que harás lo posible por seguir adelante, que dignificarás el amor que ambos se tuvieron siguiendo con tu vida.-el chico mira las pupilas negras de la Kunoichi, y entonces descubre dentro de ellas tanto dolor y sufrimiento como el suyo, sabe que esas personas querían a Rei, y de pronto entiende que quizá ha sido muy injusto pensando solo en su propio dolor.

-Yo lo intentaré.-añade el chico.

-¡Así no Yamada! ¡Lo intentaré no basta, no son palabras del hombre que ella amaba!.-grita Kennedy con sus ojos azules llorosos también.

-Lo haré.-añade al fin el joven.

-¡No escuché Yamada!.-anima Kennedy con su firme voz de militar.

-¡Lo haré!.-añade con la misma firmeza Nataku.-juro que lo haré.-termina con decisión, Gyoko sonríe y su marido estrecha la mano del chico.

-Ahora sé porque mi pequeño fénix te eligió, tienes la fuerza muchacho, estoy orgulloso.-acaba el ex militar.-espero verte de nuevo y que cuando eso suceda, hayas cumplido tu promesa.-

-También espero verlos de nuevo a los dos.-añade el chico, Gyoko lo besa en la mejilla.

-Sayonara Nataku Yamada, honra con tu vida su memoria.-termina la Kunoichi, el asiente con la cabeza, y mira como el alto estadounidense y la bella mujer llegan a la puerta, la abren y salen de su casa, Kenendy le dedica un saludo militar y ella agita la mano en señal de despedida, luego de cerrar la puerta, lo dejan solo.

-A pesar de lo que dije…aún no se si tenga la fuerza…Ángel…sea donde sea que estés…necesito de tu fuerza.-acaba el joven dejándose caer en el sillón abatido, un viento fuerte entra por la ventana, afuera sigue siendo de noche, una noche que parece interminable…

Serena Tsukino entra en la habitación del hotel en que el Departamento de Policía la había alojado junto con su equipo, en verdad no había estado en esa habitación demasiado tiempo más que dos noches de dormir irregular desde que iniciaron las operaciones en Saitama, su compañera criminalista tenía razón, estaba llegando al límite de sus fuerzas físicas pero sobretodo anímicas, necesitaba estar a solar para hacer algo que no habría podido hacer en la comandancia o delante de su equipo de trabajo, llorar, en cuanto la puerta de aquella habitación de cierra, la joven rubia cae de rodillas en el suelo llorando convulsamente, todo el dolor y sobretodo la culpa de considerarse la asesina de su propia hermana caen sobre ella como pesada losa y dolorosa realidad, las escenas del arresto final de Fénix se repiten como flash en su atormentada mente, el momento en que ella la miró a la cara, los ojos cargados de lágrimas que ella interpretó serían de miedo…y después…ese maldito disparo que generó la masacre, Serena se pregunta si tal vez aquel disparo no hubiera existido, si el arresto hubiera terminado de otra forma, ¿Ella se habría dejado atrapar? …la había reconocido, eso era evidente, ¿Y ella? ¿Cómo habría reaccionado la Comandante Tsukino ante la terrible realidad de que la asesina que persigue era su hermana?...¿Habría hecho valer su deber encerrándola como merecía o su debilidad la habría traicionado de último momento?... el llanto de Serena se agudiza, y la pobre chica se pone de pié abatida caminando hacia la ventana de la habitación, abre la puerta y sale al balcón,

-Reiko.-dice Serena mirando la luna llena que ilumina la ciudad.-¿porqué te tuve que encontrar en ese momento?..¿por qué tuve que…disparar esa maldita arma?...yo…no sé si pueda…vivir el resto de mi vida…con la culpa de haber asesinado a mi hermana.-piensa la chica de dos coletas limpiando sus lágrimas al recordar que quizá para ella jamás un arresto sería igual, porque hasta en el peor de los criminales vería reflejada a su hermana, con ese pensamiento lleva su mano a la funda que dentro de su saco guarda su arma, la toma, y la contempla lentamente, el frío de la pistola recorre todo su cuerpo, entonces ocurre algo que ella jamás pensó posible, la hija de Kenji Tsukino, la mejor alumna de la academia de policía, la comandante de fuerzas especiales del departamento, famosa por conservar siempre la sangre fría y tener el disparo más certero del departamento, siente que su pulso tiembla, de nuevo las imágenes terribles del momento de la muerte de Rei Hino-Satsuma llegan a ella, se tapa los oídos y lanzando un grito horrible deja caer el arma que no se dispara solo gracias al seguro, entonces la atormentada joven sabe que su vida ha cambiado por completo, y llena de miedo se confiesa que quizá no esté dispuesta a soportar vivirla de esa forma, así que llorosa, da un paso delante del balcón, debajo de ella los autos pasan por la avenida sobre la que estaba ubicado el hotel en vertiginosa marca, su habitación está en el piso 15, mira abajo y sabe que una caída de esa altura sería mortal, pero ¿qué es preferible?...¿vivir una vida llena de culpa o ponerle fin a ella?…la muerte debe liberar las conciencias humanas cuando su hermana en el momento de morir había tenido esa extraña sonrisa que ella jamás podría borrar de su mente…así que en un arranque de desesperación, da un paso definitivo hacia adelante, allí está la baranda, y la invencible atracción del vacío, y quizá…la libertad de su conciencia atormentada, un paso más, y luego cierra los ojos tomando el último impulso y se lanza hacia abajo…

-¡No lo haga señorita Usagi!.-se oye la voz desesperada, y Serena siente con unos brazos fuertes la detienen de la espalda y forcejea contra la sombra desconocida que le impide lanzarse.

-¡Déjeme! ¡Suélteme!.-intenta la joven deshacerse de la fuerza de aquellos brazos salidos de la nada, pero el atacante es mucho más fuerte que ella y consigue lanzarla hacia dentro de la habitación, Serena cae al suelo llorando y es entonces que puede ver al hombre de cabello canoso y coleta samurái delante de ella, que la mira con sus ojos negros penetrantes y firmes.-¡Quién es usted y qué hace en mi habitación!.-reacciona la policía levantándose del suelo sujeta a un sillón porque sus fuerzas la han abandonado, pero el hombre la mira con esa mirada llena de preocupación que el instinto de peligro de Serena se apaga solo de verlo, una extraña confianza que ella sabe es ilógica hacia un desconocido la llena.

-La seguí desde la estación.-dice el hombre de coleta samurái.

-Pero…¿Cómo entró aquí?.-cuestiona Serena, una sonrisa del hombre.

-Eso nunca ha sido problema para mi.-dice al fin, la rubia lo sigue mirando con los ojos vidriosos de llanto y otra vez esa sensación inexplicable de familiaridad la acomete.

-¿Nos habíamos visto antes Usted y yo?.-cuestiona la fin la rubia.

-Hace muchos años señorita Usagi, yo estuve presente el día que Usted nació, la vi crecer y en sus primeros años estuve a su lado como protector de su familia, hasta el día terrible en que asesinaron a mis señores.-asiente el hombre de coleta samurái, esas palabras, esa voz, la sola presencia de ese hombre despiertan en Serena sentimientos extraños, imágenes confusas de un pasado que la muerte de Rei había venido a despertar en ella.-mi nombre es Morikage Shotaro, samurái servidor leal de la Familia Fujimoto.-

-¿Fujitomo?...Usted…¿conoció a mis Padres?…-balbucea Serena .

-No solo los conocí Señorita Usagi, tuve el honor de servirlos, y habría dado mi vida por poder servirlos adecuadamente, jamás me perdonaré el no haber evitado esa desgracia.-con un dejo de dolor el hombre.

-Y…a mi hermana…Reiko…-añade Serena interesada en el desconocido delante de ella.-¿La conoció?.-una sonrisa amarga de Shotaro.

-La Señorita Reiko fue mi amo desde que la encontré en casa de los Satsuma, hasta el momento en que ella se despidió de mi hace dos días en una cafetería del centro de la ciudad y me dio su última orden.-termina el hombre, Serena lo mira vivamente interesada, tiene delante a un hombre que puede quizá revelarle misterios de un pasado que la atormenta.-cuidé de ella como debí haberlo hecho con mis señores porque esa es mi razón de vida, el camino del guerrero, el destino de un samurái.

-Si eso es verdad, entonces Usted debe odiarme, detestarme, por haberla asesinado…-se derrumba Serena llorosa en el sillón poniendo sus manos en su rostro, el dolor de la chica rubia llega muy dentro del corazón del samurái, quien se hinca delante de Serena y pone su mano sobre su cabeza, ella alza sus ojos y se topa con la sonrisa paternal de Shotaro.

-No diga eso jamás señorita Usagi, yo no podría odiarla, menos aún sabiendo la historia de su pasado y conociendo los designios del Karma con los cuales Usted y su hermana nacieron, nadie es culpable de un destino que otro tomó en sus manos.-calma el hombre delante de ella y limpia las lágrimas de la chica.

-Quiero saber de mi hermana Shotaro, de ella y de mi pasado...-añade Serena, el hombre se acerca a ella y la mira sonriente.-debo saber si en verdad soy hija de…-se detiene.-delincuentes.-acaba con pesar, Shotaro frunce el ceño molesto.

-Lo único que tiene que saber señorita Usagi, es que el clan Fujimoto ha subsistido desde la antigüedad heredando un oficio que para muchos es denigrante, pero que sus antepasados llevaron con honor, el oficio de ser el brazo de la justicia…hace muchos años, cuando el poder samurái decayó en el país, algunos grupos aprovechando su poder militar y político se dedicaron a la delincuencia organizada, el clan Minowara, despiadado, cruel y sanguinario…otro clan contrario a ellos entonces decidió hacer algo por contrarrestar sus operaciones turbulentas, y así nació clan Fujimoto, nuestro objetivo principal era estar en contra de los Minowara, proteger a quien ellos persiguen, defender a quien ellos oprimen, asumir el papel de control que la policía y las autoridades por miedo a ellos no asumían, así nació la guerra de clanes Yakuza.-explica con pasión el hombre de coleta samurái.

-¡Eso es mentira!…yo he visto y perseguido por mi misma a los Yakuza y sé que tanto el clan Minowara como el BlackMoon hacen gala de sadismo y maldad en sus negocios.-se desespera la policía.-por eso me atormenta que mi pasado esté ligado a todo lo que perseguí y odié.-golpea la mesa delante del sillón Serena.

-Escuche este señorita Usagi, yo no hablo de los usurpadores BlackMoon, ellos son solo criados sin honor que cuando su Padre murió tomaron el control de la organización denigrando el honor samurái, le estoy hablando de su pasado, del clan del Fénix, de la familia Fujimoto, de los herederos del honor samurái que por decisión propia asumieron el papel de la Justicia conservando la esencia del Bushido y jurando llegar a cualquier extremo por detener a los Minowara, así fuera asesinar, pero jamás a inocentes, éramos los únicos a quienes esos malditos lobos crueles temían, los únicos que los controlaban…no niego que en ocasiones las decisiones que tomábamos se parecían mucho a las que toma un delincuente, que en ocasiones no había mucha diferencia entre nuestra justicia y la crueldad Minowara, pero teníamos eso muy claro, todos sus antepasados señorita Usagi, fueron hombres de bien, valientes y decididos, que asumieron su papel en esta lucha a pesar de exponerse al juicio social.-señala el samurái.-y todos, seguíamos siendo samuráis.-Serena escucha aquellas palabras del hombre delante de ella como quien escuchara algo muy cercano a ella, dentro de si siente su sangre arder ante las palabras de Shotaro.

-¿Y mis Padres?.-cuestiona ansiosa la rubia.

-Sus Padres señorita Usagi eran el inicio de una nueva era para nosotros, su Padre, el señor Keitaro, era el hombre más valiente y firme que conocí, deseaba terminar con la guerra de venganzas e iba a huir de su destino, pero tuvo la desgracia o fortuna de enamorarse de una Minowara, su madre era hija de uno de los hermanos Minowara que controlaban el clan, ambos desafiaron todas las tradiciones para casarse, iban a huir de Japón para comenzar una nueva vida, pero el nacimiento de la señorita Reiko cambió todo, esa niña era una amenaza para los Yakuza, una heredera con sangre legítima de los dos clanes, alguien que podía terminar con los círculos de poder y control por derecho de nacimiento, desde que la señora Akane estaba embarazada todos los servidores Fujimoto luchamos por protegerla, luego de que nació la señorita Reiko y después Usted, su familia vivió oculta de un lugar a otro y muchos dieron su vida por protegerlos y ocultarlos, hasta que uno de nosotros traicionó a sus amos y reveló su escondite, esa terrible noche en que asesinaron a mis amos…-añade el hombre y Serena se asombra de verlo llorar al recordarlo, ella misma se conmueve recordando las fotografías horribles de la masacre que Setsuna le dio en el expediente.-cuando logré llegar al lugar, era muy tarde, ellos habían muerto y ustedes habían sido llevadas por el gobierno a algún lugar desconocido, el saberlas vivas fue lo único que me mantuvo a mí con vida, buscarlas fue mi objetivo, seguir defendiendo lo que quedaba de la familia Fujimoto.-añade él.-por eso seguí a la señorita Reiko hasta Okinawa, y ahora que ella ha alcanzado el camino de su karma, me pongo al servicio de mi nueva ama, de la única Fujimoto que queda en el mundo, de Usted.-se inclina Shotaro con una rodilla en tierra delante de Serena con una mano hecha puño en su corazón, la rubia lo mira sin comprender bien.

-Yo…yo no soy una Fujimoto, a pesar de ese pasado que no niego, yo soy Serena Tsukino, hija de Kenji e Ikuko Tsukino, comandante del Departamento de policía de Tokio, y no puedo aceptar esas palabras de Usted.-se incomoda ella, el hombre la mira atentamente, escrutando su rostro y sus ojos azules, luego sonríe.

-No es verdad, es Usted una Fujimoto aunque quiera negarlo, en su rostro veo el de mi señor Keitaro, Usted se le parece muchísimo, los ojos azules centellantes, el cabello rubio, el rostro delicado y pálido, además su boca y su voz son como la de la señora Akane, se que Usted debió heredar la firmeza, determinación y calma de ella, esa capacidad de actuar con eficacia hasta en momentos críticos, la sangre fría y la inteligencia con que mi señora actuaba, tiene eso de ambos, así como la señorita Reiko era igual físicamente a su madre pero con el temperamento impetuoso Fujimoto, además, se que en algún momento de su vida y de su profesión debió haber sentido esa oculta fuerza interna de querer alcanzar una meta a aún contra todos, en esas ocasiones en que un ímpetu poderoso la hacía actuar con firmeza insospechada, cuando gritaba a sus subalternos, cuando ordenaba y mandaba con seguridad, eso señorita, cuando nos e daba por vencida ante los obstáculos sin importar que tan imposibles fuera, eso señorita Usagi, es ser una Fujimoto.-la chica rubia se queda callada unos momentos, le asusta como ese hombre puede leer en sus sentimientos como si fuesen un libro abierto, en verdad ella siempre se preguntó a qué se debían esos arranques de furia y de ira que la acometían en ocasiones y la hacían reaccionar de formas tan inesperadas y violentas, ese fuego interior que la llenaba, era…¿Su sangre Fujimoto? Abatida se deja caer en el sillón, cierra los ojos un momento y respira hondo, el samurái mira a su nueva ama y entonces entiende que ella jamás aceptaría que él estuviera a su lado y que aunque le duela deberá seguir su vida lejos de la heredera Fujimoto, así que de entre sus ropas extrae un cuchillo pequeño y lo alza.

-¡Espere qué va a hacer!.-dice asustada Serena al verlo, pero antes de que ella lo impida, Shotaro corta de un tajo la coleta samurái de su cabello, el cual cae desordenadamente en su rostro, la rubia respira aliviada al ver que solo era eso, el hombre entonces le alarga el mechón de cabello y lo deja en el suelo.

-Señorita Usagi Fujimoto, como sé que Usted jamás aceptará mis servicios ni mi protección, he decidido alejarme, pero antes debía hacer estas dos cosas, dejarle la muestra de mi lealtad a su familia antes de volverme un ronin sin amo, y después, dale esto.-añade sacando de entre sus ropas una hoja enrollada cerrada con un listón rojo y un sello de cera con el signo de un fénix, Serena alarga la mano temblorosa hacia el pedazo de papel.-mi señorita Reiko escribió esto el día en que iniciamos el camino de la venganza, cuando ella decidió su destino y su Karma, en cierta forma ella siempre presintió su fin, y no lo temía ni lo eludía, incluso lo deseaba, hasta que conoció a ese chico…

-A Yamada.-adivina Serena.-¿Ella lo amaba?.-pregunta.

-Así es señorita Usagi, ella lo amaba, y en solo esos días que pasó a su lado creo que conoció un poco de la felicidad que la vida le negó siempre, dentro de todo trágico de esto, al menos me queda el consuelo de que ella fue por instantes, feliz como querían mis señores.-añade el hombre.-mi señorita escribió eso para Usted el día antes de asesinar a Kubodera, el primero de la lista, y me hizo prometer que si al final de esto ella moría, yo seguiría buscándola y le entregaría esta carta.-Serena rompe el sello de cera y lee el contenido ansiosamente, mira la letra escrita con tinta sobre el papiro.

_Hermana :_

_Si recibiste esta carta eso significa que yo no he podido decirte estas palabra en persona, y que mi Karma ha sido cumplido, lo único que me duele del camino de la venganza que he tomado es que seguramente el final de mi trayecto me obligue a morir antes de verte de nuevo y no pueda cumplir mi promesa de aquel día en las oficinas de gobierno de estar juntas siempre._

_Primero quiero que sepas que jamás me olvidé de ti ni de esa promesa aunque nos hayan separado, aunque me hayan llevado con otra familia ni aunque el tiempo haya pasado, tu imagen llorosa cuando nos separaron y tus gritos estuvieron siempre en mi memoria, te busqué siempre por todos los medios posibles y hasta imposibles, y quiero que sepas que si no te encontré fue solo porque nuestro Karma estaba en contra nuestra._

_Sé que luego de recibir esta carta, seguramente estarás pensando lo peor de tu familia de origen y de mí, pero no debes, yo libremente elegí mi destino y este a pesar de lo que diga la sociedad, era ser como ha sido siempre la familia Fujimoto, el brazo de una justicia que jamás llega a los que la necesitan, he hecho cosas horribles, pero no me arrepiento de nada porque todos a los que las herí lo merecían sobradamente, comenzando por las víctimas de mi entrenamiento hasta Aya Minowara, era mi papel y mi destino, solo quiero que sepas que la razón que me impulsaba a tomar ese papel además de la venganza era el deseo de que cuando te encontrara no quedara ningún peligro para ti y pudieras vivir una vida tranquila y feliz como nuestros Padres la deseaban para ti, solo sabiendo que tú vives esa vida es como sentiré que todo lo que hice valió la pena…_

_Hay mucho que desearía decirte, como que mis padres te amaban mucho, que papá te decía "Princesa" porque llenabas nuestra vida de magia con tus sonrisas, que mamá te cantaba esa canción llamada "Flor de Cerezo" para dormir mientras te acunaba, que el abuelo nos narraba la historia de la princesa Kaguya, que recuerdo que llorabas siempre porque todo te daba miedo, los insectos, la oscuridad, las alturas… y que me llamabas para que te defendiera de los monstruos de la oscuridad, siempre recordaré eso Usa, siempre te recordaré feliz, sonriendo y jugando, y quiero que tu estés segura de que yo te seguiré defendiendo de esos monstruos de la oscuridad, siempre te recordé y llevé conmigo Usa, pasaba horas enteras imaginando como sería tu vida lejos de mi y de esta pesadilla, si serías feliz, si tus nuevos padres te tratarían bien, si habrías cambiado con los años, si tendrías amigas, novio, una vida, siempre que veía una chica de ojos azules pensaba si serías tú, mi único dolor en el camino que elegí es que quizá no pueda cumplir mi deseo de encontrarte antes de morir, si pudiera elegir un final para mi vida, sería ese, el que ruego cada día al gran Kami que me conceda, verte antes de que llegue el fin, pero parece que todos tenemos un destino y el mío es este, deseo hermana que el tuyo sea muy diferente, que seas feliz, que vivas muchos años y que honres con tu vida la que yo no tuve, tu hermana que jamás te olvida y que te ama…_

_Reiko Fujimoto._

Serena terminó de leer y estrechó aquella carta contra su corazón, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos pero ahora eran unas lágrimas llenas de una extraña paz y tranquilidad que antes de leer no tenía, saber aquello era como entrar en el corazón de su hermana, y de pronto la sensación de culpa que hería su alma dejó lugar a una paz y tranquilidad enorme, Shotaro sonrió.

-Creo que cumplí con mi deber señorita Usagi, y es hora de que me vaya, antes de hacerlo le diré algo más, espero que honre el legado Fujimoto y a todas las personas que murieron para que usted viviera una vida feliz, siga con su vida, haga que los que la amaron en el pasado descanse en Paz siendo una mujer dichosa y superando con estoicismo las dificultades que se presenten, porque hasta en la noche más oscura…-añade Shotaro.

-Brilla la luna para indicarnos el camino.-siente Serena que esas palabras salen por si solas de su boca como si hubieran estado guardadas en algún lugar de su subconsciente, Shotaro sonríe.-¿Cómo es que se esas palabras?.-

-Es lo que la señora Akane le decía a Usted siempre que lloraba o se asustaba por algo, la tomaba en sus brazos, besaba su cabeza, y le decía ese proverbio samurái, Usted y la señorita Reiko lo repetían siempre que estaba tristes por algo, yo se lo escuché a ella muchas veces, y me alegra que ahora lo haya recordado, si sabe lo que eso significa, entonces hágalo realidad.-acaba Shotaro tomando las manos de Serena entre las suyas y respetuoso besa la palma de ellas.-no prometo alejarme del todo, en ocasiones si no le molesta, vendré a comprobar que esté a salvo, es mi deber…sayonara señorita Usagi.-termina el hombre acercándose a la puerta.

-Shotaro.-lo detiene Serena, cuando el hombre se vuelve ella le sonríe.-gracias.-acaba.-es una lástima por tu cabello, no debiste…

-Crecerá de nuevo señorita, y quizá cuando eso pase yo ya no sea un ronin y tenga un nuevo amo a quien servir…cuídese mucho, y sea lo que sea que necesite, estaré siempre cerca, lo prometo.-termina el fiel servidor y sale de la habitación de la joven policía cerrando la puerta, Serena camina de nuevo al balcón de su habitación y mira la luna, ahora le parece muy lejano ese impulso cobarde que tuvo antes, las palabras del samurái y la carta de su hermana le habían mostrado otro camino.

Nataku despierta con el insistente sonido del timbre, no se había dado cuenta de que de nuevo se había quedado dormido en el sillón, ni de que había amanecido, torpemente camina hacia la puerta y la abre, la luz del sol lo ciega un momento y se cubre con su mano.

-¿Señor Yamada? ¿Nataku Yamada?.-dice un hombre mirando un block con una hoja escrita.

-Yo soy…balbucea el joven.

-Vengo de la veterinaria "Ikeda", el día de ayer una chica llevó a un labrador blanco herido de bala, nos pagó y pidió que hiciéramos todo lo posible por salvar al perro, y que cuando estuviera a salvo lo trajéramos a esta dirección, luego se fue, la verdad nosotros no sabíamos cómo reaccionar, pero algo en el tono de voz de la chica, me hizo desear hacer algo por ella, así que aunque costó trabajo, su perro está vivo, perdió mucha sangre pero extrajimos la bala.-dice el chico de uniforme blanco, Nataku al escuchar todo aquello no puede creerlo, hasta ese momento con todo lo que pasó no se había ocupado de nuevo de "Rasputín", el chico sigue al empleado hasta la camioneta decorada con promoción de la veterinaria la cual abre, entonces Nataku mira al perro blanco vendado recostado allí, al verlo el animal mueve la cola y lanza débiles gruñidos.

-Rasputín, amigo…estás vivo.-dice conmovido el joven acariciando al perro.

-Es un animal fuerte, casi se salvó de milagro.-explica el veterinario.-perdone la pregunta señor Yamada, pero la chica que lo llevó…su novia…¿Está bien?...es decir, sé que no debía entrometerme pero se veía muy alterada, me preocupó su reacción.-pregunta el empleado, una sonrisa amarga del joven de cabello plata.

-Ella está bien.-acaba Nataku.-solo que esta atareada, ¿Sabe?...nos iremos en un bote a recorrer el mundo nosotros dos y "Rasputín", la bala fue un accidente, así que nos alegra que el perro esté a salvo, le agradezco.-explica Nataku.

-No agradezca, me alegra haber podido ayudar, y señor…tiene Usted mucha suerte de que una chica como esa lo ame.-termina el empleado, Nataku sonríe

-¿Verdad que sí?.-dice, luego abraza con cuidado al perro y entra en la casa, lo deja sobre un sillón y acaricia la cabeza del animal.-me alegra que estés bien amigo, aunque ella ya no esté a nuestro lado, creo que los dos deberemos luchar por salir adelante.-el perro blanco gruñe levemente, y entonces el chico mira que en el collar de "Rasputín" hay algo extraño, enrollado en la cadena, lo toma con cuidado y se da cuenta de que es un pedazo delgado de papel insertado cuidadosamente, lo saca y entonces lee el contenido.

_Nataku._

_Solo quiero que sepas que te amo, que te amé en estos días con todas las fuerzas de mi alma y de mi corazón, y que si volviera a vivir cien veces este destino, aún sabiendo como acabaría, te amaría de nuevo, gracias por haberme enseñado a ser feliz, solo deseo que puedas seguirlo siendo y que de esa forma hagas que valga la pena todo lo que nos pasó, lamento el dolor que te causa esta situación, y lo que más me duele es pensar que deliberadamente te puse en este peligro, pero hare todo para sacarte de él y que tengas una vida larga y feliz como mereces, eres el mejor ser humano que conozco, estaré a tu lado siempre porque lo que sentíamos tu y yo es más fuerte que todo, hasta que la muerte, te amo…Reiko._

Nataku tiene una media sonrisa forzada cuando termina de leer aquel pedazo de papel, y limpia sus lágrimas.

-También te amo Ángel, es verdad lo que dices, ahora estamos más juntos que antes, y para siempre.-termina, luego acaricia al perro.-gracias amigo por traerme sus últimas palabras, ¿sabes qué?...haremos ese viaje de todas formas, juntos los tres, tú yo y ella.-añade el chico y "Rasputín" ladra con fuerza, como asintiendo a las palabras de su amo.

_**Clínica Central de Saitama.**_

Serena camina por los pasillos de la clínica hacia la habitación de Seiya, siguiendo al médico que la conduce, pero antes de llegar sus ojos se topan con la conocida habitación y entonces se detiene.

-Doctor Yakiro, ¿Sería posible que antes viera un momento al agente Chiba?.-pide.-¿Cómo ha estado?.-

-Recuperándose asombrosamente, es un hombre valeroso.-añade al facultativo.-y creo que le hará bien su presencia comandante, pase y cuando esté lista la espero en la habitación del agente Kou.-acaba el médico, Serena asiente y se acerca a la puerta, la abre y entra en la habitación del herido, ahora hay mucha luz que entra por als ventanas, un pequeño aparato de sonido con música clásica y el hombre aún destrozado y conectado a sondas que con su dedo índice lo mueve al compás de la canción, Serena se siente admirada de ver a ese hombre tan lastimado con aquella actitud positiva.

-Vaya…agente Tsukino…no pensé verla…de nuevo.-con dificultad el chico, Serena sonríe y se acerca a él.-¿terminó la cacería?.-pregunta Mamoru Chiba.

-Terminó.-dice ella casi en un suspiro.

-¿Y sirvió el escudo?.-cuestiona el herido.

-Sirvió…es solo que al final de la cacería, me di cuenta de que la presa no era tan feroz como yo pensaba, que sus motivos para ser sanguinaria eran más que justificados, y que además de eso, yo compartía mas características de un miembro de su jauría que de un cazador.-explica Serena con dolor evidente, los ojos del inteligente hombre se cruzan con los suyos.

-Creo que entiendo, esa chica tenía mucho dolor y mucha ira encerradas, era fácil…darse cuenta de ello…ese deseo de tomar Justicia con su propia mano…-analiza Mamoru.

-Agente Chiba…¿Cómo puedo salir adelante sabiendo que aunque cumplí con mi deber asesiné a mi hermana?.-se atreve Serena llorosa, él no parece impresionado, al contrario, mira a la joven con una sonrisa dulce y alargando su mano la toma con fuerza.

-Puedes hacerlo porque tienes la fuerza, porque no eres un alma débil que se vence con la primer contrariedad, eso lo sé….lo siento…y también, porque si otros con menos suerte que tu vamos a luchar por seguir con nuestra vida, ¿Porqué tu no lo harías?.-cuestiona con dureza, ella lo mira entre lágrimas.

-Usted…¿seguirá adelante a pesar del horror que vivió?.-cuestiona Serena, Mamoru sonríe.

-Justamente por el horror que viví es que seguiré adelante, de otra forma no habría valido la pena, si me conmisero y me tiro al sufrimiento…ahora que sé que es posible que no pueda caminar de nuevo o que de hacerlo use bastón, parece que en servicio en activo no podré seguir, pero afortunadamente el Departamento tiene opciones, hablé con el comisionado, y daré clases en la academia de policías.-explica Mamoru, Serena lo mira impactada de que alguien en su estado hable de un futuro que parece muy gris con tanta convicción.- ayudaré a que mi experiencia sirva a los jóvenes y a formar individuos capaces de hacer lo mismo, de cumplir con su deber a costa de todo que e slo que necesita nuestro mundo.-señala Mamoru.-ahora la pregunta agente Tsukino, es si usted estará a la altura de lo que todos nosotros, su Padre e incluso esa mujer que compartía lazos se sangre con Usted esperamos que esté.-cuestiona el herido, ella sonríe débilmente.

-Lo estoy-añade con fuerza, Mamoru presiona levemente la mano de ella y sonríe, Serena se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla.-Gracias por la lección agente Chiba, no lo olvidaré, espero verlo más delante y que se convenza por Usted mismo si es que estoy a la altura.-acaba ella, Mamoru sonríe.

-Esperare ese momento comandante.-acaba él, Serena da media vuelta y se aleja.-¡Tsukino!.-la detiene Mamoru, ella voltea.-el jefe Tsukino estaría muy orgulloso de ti.-ella sonríe.

-Y de ti Chiba Mamoru.-acaba y sale de la habitación dejando atrás a un sonriente agente Chiba que sigue el ritmo de la melodía de nuevo con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Serena sale de aquella habitación mucho mas llena de ánimos y gratamente impresionada de la fuerza de aquel hombre, y entonces camina hasta la habitación de Seiya, cuando abre la puerta, se sorprende de ver a su amigo de la infancia, compañero de trabajo y jefe de pié terminando de ponerse su saco y con las maletas listas, desde que lo hirieron en Izenajima no lo había visto, la captura de Fénix la había absorbido por completo, y ahora que lo veía bien de nuevo, un sentimiento muy hondo la lleno.

-¡Seiya!.-dice y se lanza en brazos del joven que solo atina a recibirla, la fuerza del abrazo provoca en el policía un gesto de dolor, Serena lo nota y se hace a un lado.-Disculpa, soy una tonta, te he lastimado.-añade preocupada, el apuesto joven sonríe.

-No te disculpes, si es el precio que debo pagar para que me abraces de esa forma, lastímame todo lo que desees Serena.-añade Seiya acariciando la mejilla de la rubia que se sonroja, luego es él mismo el que la abraza, ella descansa su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del joven.-supe lo que pasó, todo…hubiera querido estar allí para apoyarte, para que no pasaras por esto sola…¿Cómo estás?.-cuestiona con ternura.

-Ayer estaba muy mal, no sabía si podría superarlo…-confiesa ella.-pero he recibido gratas visitas, y me he dado cuenta de que no es llorando como se solucionan las cosas, así que aunque el dolor siga allí, lo enfrentaré.-dice ella, Seiya sonríe.

-Esa es la hija de Kenji Tsukino.-dice el joven.-¿Estás lista para volver a Tokio?.-pregunta él.

-Lo estoy.-con firmeza ella.-pero antes, Seiya, quiero pedirte un favor.-

-Por ti haría lo que fuera.- explica él.

-Quiero que cuando volvamos…me acompañes al entierro de mi hermana.-solicita ella mirándolo con sus ojos azules suplicantes.

-¿Estás segura de poderlo soportar?.-cuestiona él.

-Lo estoy, debo estar allí.-dice ella.

-Entonces iremos, ¿Sabes?...el comisionado estuvo aquí ayer para que firmara los acuerdos de confidencialidad sobre el caso, sé lo que harán creer a la opinión pública y sé que ante todos será el velorio de Rei-Hino Satsuma…me indigné mucho, me dio asco trabajar para ellos.-confiesa Seiya.-así que cuando me ofrecieron ser capitán…-dice él.-lo rechacé.-

-¡Seiya!...pero ese era tu sueño.-recrimina la rubia.

-Era…luego de esta persecución, he aprendido muchas cosas, entre ellas, que no soy el policía que necesito ser y que me falta mucho para serlo…tomé una decisión, me iré de Japón, viajaré a los Estados Unidos e intentaré entrar a SWAT.-confiesa Seiya, su amiga lo mira preocupada.

-Seiya…¿Te irás?.-dice Serena dolida, hasta ese momento jamás pensó que lo que quedaba de su duelo lo pasaría sin él.

-Me iré a buscar mis sueños linda, está decidido, cuando has estado a dos pasos de morir, valoras tu vida de otra forma, y yo no quiero dejar de perseguir mis sueños, pero quería que lo supieras.-añade él.

-Si es lo que deseas.-dice ella.

-Lo es, además creo que al comisionado le ha quedado claro que si yo no tengo ese puesto, nadie más capaz que tú, te lo ofrecerán.-sonríe Seiya, ella lo mira con esa expresión enigmática que no puede evitar tener, entre confusa y dolida.-pero ahora basta ya de hablar de eso y vámonos, no soporto este lugar más…me he despedido ya de Mamoru, verlo allí y escuchar lo que hará con su vida me inspiraron en esta decisión, es un gran chico.-acaba Seiya y sale ya del lugar con Serena del brazo, pero la rubia no comparte la charla de su amigo, su mente con todo lo pasado está teniendo una nueva revelación, algo que no había pensado antes…

**Departamento de Policía de Tokio, día siguiente…**

Todo el equipo de especialistas llega aquella mañana a la comandancia de policía luego del fatal viaje a Saitama, en medio de un silencio hosco y un aire abatido, cada uno va entrando en la sala en que han sido citados esa mañana por el comisionado de policía, los primero en entrar son Minako y Yaten, abren la puerta de su oficina y se topan con el desastre en los archivos, no están sus computadora personales y las cámaras profesionales del fotógrafo forense han desaparecido.

-Pero qué demonios pasó aquí…¿Nos robaron?.-añade molesto Yaten levantando del suelo una de sus cámaras inservible y deshecha.

-Peor que eso cariño, nos quitaron todos los archivos que habíamos reunido sobre Fénix, parece que lo que nos advirtió Setsuna era en serio, se llevaron las computadoras, los discos, las fotografías de los casos, esto es obra de nuestros altos mandos.-ofendida Minako mirando el cajón vacío en que guardaba los discos con los datos, luego sale apresuaradamente hacia afuera del lugar y cuestiona a uno de los agentes.

-Gaito, ¿Quién estuvo en nuestras oficinas?.-dice, el pobre agente en su escritorio solo baja la vista, la rubia se molesta.-¡Te hice una pregunta!.-

-Lo lamento Aino san, pero no puedo decirle nada…son cosas de los jefes.-termina este, Minako molesta camina ahora hacia el área de laboratorios y abre la puerta, solo para encontrar a Ami y Taiki levantando igualmente los destrozos en su laboratorio.

-Así que a Ustedes también.-ofendida ella, la doctora Mizuno recoge algo de instrumental.

-Y pensar que yo misma le dije a Meiou que exageraba…-se lamenta la forense.-nos han quitado todo lo relacionado con Fénix, los discos con las fotografías del corte de la katana, las computadoras con los datos de las pruebas de los asesinatos anteriores, todo.

-Hay momentos en que odio trabajar para el gobierno.-se queja Taiki Kou.

-Chicos, lamento la demora, pero nos esperan en la oficina.-añade Yaten, su hermano mayor, Ami y Mina lo siguen, llegan al lugar en el cual Makoto y Motoki ya esperan sentados en la mesa circular con los mismos rostros confundidos que ellos tenían, también están Haruka y Michiru.

-Tenou, Kaioh, ¿Acaso sus oficinas no estaban vaciadas?.-cuestiona Minako indignada.

-Lo estaban Mina, pero a nosotros no nos sorprendió, Setsuna lo advirtió durante el viaje.-responde la chica de cabello aguamarina.

-¿Y que hay de Usted señor Furihara?.-pregunta Ami al periodista.

-Exactamente igual agente Mizuno, en mi departamento se llevaron todas las fotografías que tenía, mi computadora y algunos documentos.-explica el joven.

-Yo se los dije, el gobierno tiene un especial interés en enviar el caso de Fénix al olvido social, harán una farsa para culpar a Petzite de los crímenes de Fénix y dejar limpio el nombre de la heredera Satsuma.-añade entrando la criminalista, tras ella entra Seiya Kou y Serena.

-¡Comandante!-dicen a una voz Ami, Minako y Makoto asombradas de verla delante de ellas, cuando todos pensaban que no tendría la fuerza de seguir en esto luego de la tragedia.

-Chicas, lo que ha dicho Meiou es verdad, el comisionado nos ha citado para hacernos firmar documentos de confidencialidad, además las noticias han sido manipuladas y todo Japón cree ya a estar horas que una Yakuza del clan contrario era Fénix.-añade Serena sentándose en el lugar que siempre ocupaba.

-Ahora entiendo porqué manipularon mi historia.-ofendido Motoki, Mako a su lado sujeta la mano del periodista y la presiona levemente sonriendo.

-No fue tu culpa Motoki.-añade la policía castaña.

-Es verdad Agente Kino, no fue culpa de nadie, hay ocasiones en que hay que renunciar a pequeñas virtudes en bien de otras mayores-es la voz de Yoshida Ieyazu, el comisionado de policía, la verlo entrar todos los agentes se ponen de pié.- pueden sentarse que no tardaré mucho, sobra decirles que equipo de inteligencia del gobierno confiscó cualquier documento o información del caso Fénix antes de que llegaran y que ahora lo que solicitamos de Ustedes es que cumplan con un deber con su gobierno firmando documentos de absoluta confidencialidad, claro que al hacerlo y considerando su magnífico trabajo en el caso, tendrán recompensas que a continuación enunciaré.-explica el funcionario tomando algunas carpetas.-Primero, ante la amenaza que representó esta asesina serial para Japón a la cual no nos habíamos enfrentado antes, y considerando las posibilidades de estar preparados en el futuro para un amenaza semejante, la Secretaría de Seguridad y Gobernación han decidido crear un departamento de inteligencia criminal con elementos del mismo Departamento de Policía que se destaquen por su especialidad en diversos rubros, hemos pensado que quizá la agente Meiou aceptara la dirección de dicho departamento.-ofrece Ieyazu, Setsuna lo mira incrédula.

-¿Yo?...¿Yo directora de un departamento de inteligencia?.

-Pensamos que es la más calificada Meiou sama, además eso le daría un campo de acción mucho más amplio y posibilidad de formar su equipo de trabajo, también extiendo la invitación a todo el equipo, la agente Mizuno y el doctor Kou podrían encargarse del área forense.-dice el comisionado.

-Tendríamos que pensaro Ieyazu sama.-añade Ami aún molesta.

-Y para los demás, tenemos asensos seguros, mejor sueldo, reubicación en cualquier Prefectura que elijan, y lo más importante, ya que Seiya Kou rechazó seguir al frente de este departamento.-explica el anciano.

-¡Que! ¡Seiya el habla en serio!.-salta de su asiento Yaten Kou.

-Es verdad hermano, no había tenido tiempo de decírselos pero dejaré el puesto, quiero ir a Estados Unidos e intentar ser parte de SWAT, así que no podré seguir como jefe de este departamento.-añade él, frente a Seiya Taiki sonríe.

-Bien hecho hermano.-añade el mayor de los Kou.

-De modo que ya que el puesto se haya bacante, nadie mejor para ser el nuevo jefe del Departamento Metropolitano de Policía de Tokio que un Tsukino, como un día lo fue Kenji, me es muy grato ofrecer dicho puesto a la comandante Serena Tsukino.-añade el comisionado, todos emocionados aplauden vivamente a la chica, Serena sonríe y se pone de pié mientras el anciano de traje negro le alarga la nueva placa dorada.

-Garcias a todos, gracias Ieyazu sama, chicos, pero…yo no puedo aceptar ese puesto.-dice ella, todos la mira incrédulos, el mismo comisionado no sabe como reaccionar.

-¿Tsukino sama? ¿Escuchamos bien?.-pregunta el funcionario.

-Escuchó perfectamente, después de todo lo que me ha pasado en estos últimos seis meses, creo que ahora tengo mas claros mis objetivos, Meiou, una vez me dijiste que debía estudiar criminalística, ¿Recuerdas?.-dice la rubia, Setsuna asiente.-pues eso es lo que haré, necesito alejarme por un tiempo de este ambiente y deseo estudiar algo que me ayude a comprender mejor la mente de un asesino y sus motivaciones para matar, lo necesito y lo deseo, nada mas que eso podrá dar Paz a mi alma, así que…Seiya…¿Tendrías lugar en tu departamento en Estados Unidos para alguien más?.-pide ella mirando al chico que atontado aún por la noticia no sabe que decir.

-Serena…¿Estás hablando en serio?...¿Quieres irte conmigo?.-añade el joven Kou.

-Si es que me aceptas.-termina ella tomando la mano del joven, quien emocionado la abraza, el funcionario reprime un gesto de desagrado mientras los demás sonríen o felicitan a la chica y a Seiya.

-Siento mucho todo esto Tsukino sama, al gobierno le habría gustado contar con sus servicios.-ofuscado Ieyazu.

-Quizá más delante cuando termine mis estudios y pueda unirme al equipo especial de Meiou, si es que ella me recibe.-termina Serena sonriendo a Setsuna.

-Será un placer comand…Serena…-se corrige la joven de ojos rojizos.

-Ahora el problema será buscar a un nuevo jefe para este departamento.-añade el anciano.

-No es problema Ieyazu sama.-dice Serena y en un gesto impulsivo lanza la placa dorada en dirección a Makoto que reacciona y la atrapa.- allí tiene al nuevo jefe del Departamento Metropolitano de Policía de Tokio, la agente Makoto Kino.-todos en la sala miran a la alta policía, quien no parece reaccionar aún del impacto, algunos palmean su espalda mientras Motoki la abraza emocionado, Makoto mira a Serena que le sonríe ampliamente mientras aplaude.

-Si usted la recomienda, entonces debe tener motivos, bien, moveré los documentos necesarios para hacerlo oficial, pero antes, deberán firmar los acuerdos de confidencialidad.-apremia el comisionado alargando a cada uno las carpetas con los datos, mientras las leen, Ami pregunta.

-Ieyazu sama, perdone por importunarle, pero me gustaría saber qué pasó con la pequeña Hotaru Nakamura.-se anima la forense de cabello azul, un gesto de desaprobación del hombre.

-Ella está bien y a salvo en algún lugar del Departamento de Asistencia Social, veremos como arreglar su adopción por alguna familia extranjera de recursos, queremos sacarla de Japón antes de que se arreste a los BlackMoon o puede ser peligroso.-son las palabras de Ieyazu.

-Me hubiera gustado despedirme de ella.-comenta Ami.

-Es imposible Mizuno san, de ahora en adelante el caso Nakamura, así como el de Fénix, son asuntos de seguridad nacional, así que le recomiendo despreocuparse por la pequeña que el gobierno hará todo para que esté bien y a salvo.-termina el comisionado.-bien, ya que todos han firmado, debo retirarme, agradezco su trabajo en este caso y su eficiencia, nos mantendremos en contacto para hacer oficiales los nombramientos, con permiso.-acaba saliendo del lugar, en cuanto se ha ido el comisionado, todos se lanzan a felicitar a Makoto quien aun aturdida no sabe bien cómo reaccionar, solo permanecen lejos Serena, que sonríe, Seiya y Setsuna.

-Es una buena decisión Serena, y una muy valiente, jamás pensé que tomarías en serio mi consejo, pero me alegra, tienes talento para la criminalística.-opina la mayor.

-Debo agradecerte a ti Setsuna, tú fuiste una de las razones por las que me he decidido.-añade la rubia.

-Y la otra, supongo fue tu hermana.- intuye la chica de cabello negro.

-Es una forma como deseo honrar su memoria.-confiesa Serena.

-Suerte entonces en tu nueva vida Serena, solo espero que sigamos en contacto.-le extiende la mano Setsuna a la chica, Serena la toma.

-Gracias por todo, prometo que estaremos en contacto, necesitaré quizá ayuda en mi nueva especialidad, y nadie mejor que tú.-después de eso Minako llega a jalar a Setsuna que se va con ella a felicitar a Makoto, entonces Seiya se acerca a Serena y pone sus manos en sus hombros.

-No sabía que habías tomado esa decisión, me hace muy feliz.-dice el chico, ella solo le sonríe amargamente.

-Es lo único que podía hacer, luego de lo que he vivido y sufrido, es la mejor forma de sanar mi corazón.-añade ella.

-Me gustará ayudarte, y quizá cuando ese corazón esté sano por completo, pueda haber un lugar en él para mí.-explica el chico, ella solo toma la mano fuerte del apuesto policía entre las suyas.

-Quizá.-termina con una sonrisa, entonces Seiya mira su reloj.

-Creo que debemos irnos si queremos llegar a la ceremonia.-dice él, Serena solo suspira hondo y sus pupilas azules se ensombrecen.-¿O ya no deseas ir?.-pregunta Seiya.

-Debo ir, por ella, por mi.-decide al fin la rubia, Seiya toma su mano y la pone en su brazo.

-Vamos entonces.-añade y los dos salen de las oficinas del Departamento de Policía…

**Templo ****Yasukuni-jinja, Tokio Japón.**

_Has puesto lo tuyo sin hablar  
Y siento que tu risa es llanto  
Cuando buscas en mi  
Dónde nunca hubo nada _

Aquel atardecer pintaba con sus rayos amarillos y naranjas la construcción shintoista de aquel santuario, considerado por muchos en Japón como símbolo del nacionalismo japonés; el cementerio ubicado dentro de aquel santuario solo era para aquellos miembros distinguidos de la sociedad japonesa pues ser enterrado en Yasukuni era un gran honor al cual no todos accedían, esa tarde que Serena Tsukino vestida correctamente de negro baja del auto acompañada de Seiya cerca de la escalinata del Palacio Real de Tokio, se asombra de ver el número de reporteros y medios de comunicación que se daban cita en el lugar esperando poder cubrir el funeral de la heredera Satsuma cuya trágica muerte en un operativo policiaco había causado tanta expectación y consternado a la opinión pública, sin embargo el operativo de seguridad de Otomo Hino había sido exitoso y casi nadie traspasaba la barrera de hombres de negro, solo la placa de Serena y Seiya fue bastante parta franquearles el paso, atravesaron la escalinata y llegaron al Torii del santuario, entraron a él y se toparon con la escasa concurrencia, Otomo Hino había querido ser discreto, solo el primer ministro Japonés al lado del comisionado, algunas personas vestidas con kimonos que parecían nobles, los agentes de seguridad, Serena y Seiya eran los únicos asistentes, al ver llegar a la rubia policía y al agente Kou, Otomo Hino cambia una sonrisa forzada con ella, se acerca y estrecha su mano.

-Gracias por venir agente Tsukino, luego de saber el parentesco la que unía a Rei, tenía que estar aquí.-añade el abatido millonario.

-Yo también debía estar aquí, es mi hermana.-asiente la rubia, el anciano entonces le alarga un documento en una carpeta.

-Esto es suyo, luego de la muerte de Rei nos dimos cuenta de que ella había dispuesto todo legalmente para que usted heredara una parte considerable de su fortuna.-confiesa Hino.

-Señor…yo…no podría aceptar eso, además no deseo nada que pertenezca a la familia Satsuma.-cede Serena la carpeta.

-Tómelo sin cuidado señorita Tsukino, que mi sobrina no le hereda nada de la familia Satsuma, sino parte de su fortuna personal que ella misma trabajó, y más que eso, le hereda la presidencia de sus fideicomisos a favor de la infancia, dentro encontrará todos los datos así como un CD con información, si luego de conocer la labor de Rei Usted no desea hacerse cargo, comuníquese conmigo para llegar a un arreglo, pero si como creo Usted honrrará la memoria de su hermana de alguna manera, ¿Qué mejor que esta?.-añade el anciano, Serena va a replciar algo, pero la presencia del sacerdote hace que todos cayen, el rito funerario comienza entonces, en una mesa cubierta de flores, cerca del Pabellón de la familia Real Ryukyu en el santuario se halla la caja blanca que contiene los restos de Rei, todos se disponen alrededor de esta mientras el sacerdote y varias miko shintoista con sus uniformes blanco y rojo comienzan la ceremonia recitando las plegarias al Gran Kami y quemando incienso, para después depositar la caja en la tumba blanca en que destaca el nombre Rei Hino-Satsuma, última heredera Ryukyu, con la fecha de su supuesto nacimiento y la verdadera de su muerte, Serena conmovida llora un poco sujeta del brazo de Seiya quien la abraza.

-Llora y saca todo tu dolor Serena, es el momento.-añade él, cuando la lápida ha sido colocada y el sacerdote agita las varas con papeles blancos para ahuyentar a los malos espíritus del camino de aquella alma al Gran Kami, las miko encienden velas y antorchas, la oscuridad comienza a invadir el espacio pues el sol se ha ocultado ya, y solo las flamas rojas llenan aquel pabellón fúnebre, los selectos invitados se acerca y colocan una vara de incienso encendida en los espacios de la tumba dedicados a ello y algunos ofrendas florales, luego se inclianrse con respeto se alejan, Serena y Seiya son los últimos en acercarse, cuando no queda nadie más en aquel desolado lugar, la rubia llorosa coloca el incienso, y luego una rosa roja sobre la lápida, toca un momento la fría loza.

-Reiko, hermana, nada me habría gustado más que el que esta lápida llevara tu verdadero nombre, pero las cosas deben ser así, aunque sea irónico, ahora que te conocí, y a pesar de que haz muerto me siento mucho mas unida a ti que antes, esa carta, el hecho de que hayas dejado en mis manos tus proyectos, solo me indican que era verdad lo que decías, y que mi único camino es seguir adelante con mi vida, como dijo Shotaro, honrar a mis antepasados viviendo con valor, quiero que sepas que desde este momento te dedicaré todos mis logros y que por tu memoria y recuerdo saldré adelante, pero vendré a visitar este lugar cuando regrese a Tokio, y te contaré todo lo que hago para que puedas estar feliz en donde quiera que te halles, ahora eres parte del Gran Kami, del viento que sopla, del agua que corre, de cada ser viviente…y del fuego que arde, como el Fénix, sé y siento que de alguna forma ahora estás en Paz, y que tú con mamá y papá, cuidarán de mí en esta nueva etapa de mi vida, porque ahora sé que yo…soy Usagi Fujimoto.-confiesa la joven rubia con fuerza y decisión, sonríe y sus ojos azules brillan con las llamas del lugar, es la primer vez en su vida que asume y acepta su origen y su pasado, y hacerlo le trae una gran Paz, un viento suave sopla por la explanada del santuario, ese viento agita las flamas que alumbran la tumba, y Serena siente que puede ver delante de ella la sonriente silueta de Rei, y que ese fantasma etéreo le sonríe, la chica siente que al lado de su hermana puede ver otras dos siluetas, un hombre rubio de coleta samurái y una bella mujer igual a Rei, ahora la familia Fujimoto tiene Paz, ahora se acabó la violencia y la venganza, ahora, la última Fujimoto, puede ser libre… Seiya pone sus brazos en los hombros de la chica.

-Es hora de irnos Serena.-dice el joven.

-Es hora Seiya…y por favor...dime Usagi.-le sonríe ella.

-Usagi.-cede el chico y tomados de la mano se alejan de aquel lugar…

_Más lejos que nunca voy a estar  
Como un pálido reflejo  
Es tan difícil ya  
Que cierren mis heridas…_

**Bahía de Tokio, Japón…**

El chico de cabello plateado termina de subir sus maletas en el pequeño barco en cuya proa se puede leer escrito con letras rojas un nombre "Ángel", dentro del bote el perro blanco aún con vendas se haya recostado en un cojín esperando que su amo termine los preparativos, un anciano llega corriendo al muelle y agitado entra en el bote.

-¡Nataku! ¡Estás allí muchacho!.-grita el hombre.

-Aquí.-señala el joven saliendo de la cabina, el anciano recupera el aire.

-No…no…podía creer que hablaras en serio muchacho…¿Un viaje tu solo? ¿Y por cuanto tiempo?.-cuestiona el jefe de Nataku.

-En primer lugar Miyazaki sama, no me voy solo, me voy con "Rasputín" y con mi Ángel.-añade el chico sonriente, el anciano no sabe que responder, el solo ve al perro blanco herido.-tomé su consejo y me conseguí una bella chica que me acompañara, ¿verdad que es hermosa? La mas bella de todas.-dice el joven.

-Hijo, ¿Qué te pasó todo este tiempo? ¿Te sientes bien?.-asustado el anciano.

-Mejor que nunca, pero no podía irme sin despedirme de Usted, ha sido el mejor amigo que he tenido y le debo mucho, pero por desgracia no creo poder quedarme a trabajar mas en los muelles, me voy, solo quería que lo supiera.-dice el joven y estrecha la mano del anciano.

-¿Y cuando volverás?.-pregunta este.

-No lo sé, quizá…nunca…-dice con rotundidad.

-Bien si es lo que has decidido, cuídate mucho y que tengas buen viaje, quería darte esto, es una compensación, tus regalías por el tiempo que trabajaste y el dinero extra que me hiciste ganar, te lo mereces.-acaba alargándole un sobre.-y si algún día regresa Nataku, mi empresa estará abierta para ti.-termina el hombre, los dos se dan un abrazo y luego el anciano sale del barco, Nataku dentro sigue preparando todo para su viaje, al fin cuando está listo, leva anclas y lentamente la pequeña embarcación comienza a moverse por el mar en medio de aquella noche oscura en que solo la Luna alumbra el cielo, en la cabina del capitán el joven de ojos dorados habla con alguien mientras sigue su camino.

-Verás que te gusta mucho el viaje Ángel, primero iremos por toda la costa de Japón hacia el sur, y llegaremos a Indonesia, nueva Guinéa y las islas Polinesias, será el mejor viaje de nuestra vida.-añade Nataku mientras su mano mueve el timón, un ladrido del perro herido lo hace sonreír.-si lo sé Ángel, tampoco me olvido de "Rasputín" es solo que te debo confesar que estoy algo celoso, me roba tus caricias.-añade el chico, poco a poco el barco avanza por el mar, pero dentro de la cabina pasa algo extraño, en lugar de que sea una sola sombra la que se proyecta en la pared, se proyectan dos, una es la alta silueta de Nataku, ¿Pero la otra?...eso nadie lo puede explicar, lo único que el chico siente es que un perfume intenso a fresas y canela llena el lugar, y sabe, siente, que ella estará a su lado en ese viaje, y toda su vida…

_El tiempo aparece ante los dos  
mi dulce muerte, mi dolor  
como un testigo cruel  
que se impone sin hablar  
siento que la luz se apaga  
y sé que la vida se va  
Hasta el final…_

**Joyería "Black Moon" Shinjuki Tokio…**

-Al aire en tres, dos, uno…-dice un hombre vestido con chaleco con las insignias de una televisora, la joven pelirroja con micrófono en mano inicia mientras otro hombre con cámara graba aquellas escenas.

-Buenas noches estimado Teleauditorio, Rina Yukari llevando a Ustedes las últimas noticias, hemos sido informados por el departamento metropolitano de Policía de Tokio de un mega operativo organizado esta noche para detener a los empresarios joyeros de la familia BlackMoon, luego de la detención de Zafiro BlackMoon en el operativo de captura de Fénix, la asesina serial que resultó ser una cercana colaboradora de esta familia, en la Prefectura de Saitama, al parecer las autoridades encotraron evidencia contundente para relacionar a la familia BlackMoon con un clan Yakuza dueño de muchos negocios sucios en Japón y con empresas de lavado de dinero en Hong Kong, atrás de mi se pueden ver las patrullas de policía y como los agentes de fuerzas especiales sacan de su escondite a Diamante BlackMoon, a su mano derecha y lugarteniente Rubeus Furikawa, y a una mujer extranjera que era su contador privado, Esmeralda Thompson, según palabras de la comandante Makoto Kino, nueva jefa de la policía en Tokio, los BlackMoon tendrán un juicio como corresponde y se aplicará todo el peso de la ley, este es un evento sin precedentes en la historia de Japón, al fin las autoridades se deciden a hacer algo en contra de grandes células de la mafia que tienen controlado al país, así que estaremos al pendiente para llevar a Ustedes las últimas noticias sobre el proceso contrala familia BlackMoon, informó para TV Ahasi, Rina Yukari…

**Departamento de seguridad Social de Tokio…**

-Bien señor y señora Bennet-decía un hombre del servicio social-solo falta que firmen aquí y la niña será suya-una pareja de un hombre rubio entrado en los cuarenta y una hermosa mujer de cabello negro firmaban los papeles de adopción-saben es una alegría saber que una pareja como ustedes este interesados en una niña de esta edad, normalmente prefieren a niños mas pequeños.

-Bueno no somos tan "exigentes"-mencionó la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Además el saber que su padre fue víctima de…-el hombre pensó un poco el nombre que iba a decir.

-¿Una asesina?-espetó el servidor-les recuerdo señores Bennet que el documento que han firmado los obliga aguardar absoluto silencio sobre el pasado de la pequeña, han sido elegidos por el gobierno aún siendo extranjeros y haciendo una excepción a la regla de no dar en adopción niños japoneses a extranjeros, por el caso especial de que se trata, y porque lo que más deseamos es la seguridad de la pequeña.

-Sabemos eso Mahatori sama, y agradecemos mucho que se nos haya considerado, mi esposo y yo en verdad deseamos ser Padres de esa niña.-añade la mujer.

-Sabemos eso, sus papeles y recomendaciones son insuperables, el mismo Secretario de Estado Irlandés y un General de la Armada Estadounidense, son suficiente recomendación, pero bueno, será mejor traer a la niña, Kaori-san que pase por favor-dijo por intercomunicador, cuando de la puerta apareció una niña de cabello negro y ojos amatista tan hermosos pero a la vez vacios y tristes, con mucha desconfianza reflejada en ellos-Hotaru te presento a tus nuevo padres-el hombre se acerco a la niña y la llevo con ellos.

-Hola pequeña-dijo la señora Bennet acariciándole el cabello-¿Como te has sentido?-

-Bien-dijo con un hilo de voz el señor Bennet sonrío.

-Pequeña sonríe-dijo él-hazlo por nosotros, ya que te tenemos una sorpresa afuera-la niña se vio interesada un poco mirando al hombre extranjero y a la mujer que le sonreía maternalmente.

-Pues señor y señora Bennet felicidades y Hotaru se feliz-le pidió aquel hombre, al salir la pareja subió a un lujosos auto con la niña que miraba todo aquell nuevo para ella, pero curiosamente, esas dos personas la hacían sentir bien y a salvo, la mujer tomaba su mano y le sonreía, ella devolvió la sonrisa.

-Toma esto.-le dijo la mujer a Hotaru poniendo en su cuello un dije con forma de flor de cerezo.-y bienvenida Hotaru.-acabó ella mientras la niña miraba el curioso dije.

-¿Todo listo?-preguntó el chofer.

-Si Shotaro, vayamos a casa-dijo el extranjero rubio mientras el auto se alejaba de ahí…

_*Veo colores y formas que se van  
y un tímido lamento Hispano  
Tiemblo al sentir  
Como quemas tus alas en mi…._

***Canción BIARRITZ de AMARAL.**

**FIN**

**Así es, después de casi seis meses termina esta historia, acabar LAZOS DE SANGRE es un gran reto personal para mi y una gran alegría, porque este fic que comenzó como un regalo de cumpleaños a mi amigo Zhudo, quien me retó un dia diciendo que no podría hacer historias de Sailor Moon que no fueran ROSAS, se convirtió en parte de mi, en mi bebé consentido, en una historia en la que puse no solo mi corazón, sino también mucho tiempo de investigación, correcciones e imaginación, deseaba hacer algo realmente trascendente en FF que moviera la conciencia de lectores y escritores a un nuevo género llamado REALISMO FANFICTION, en mi camino me encontré con gente maravillosa que a través de sus comentarios me apoyaba y animaba a seguir, es a Ustedes a quien dedico este final, a todos los que se atrevieron a comenzar esta aventura conmigo y a leer algo diferente y nuevo, es a todos Ustedes los lectores a quienes dedico esta historia.**

**Quiero agardecer en especial a Alex y David, a mis dos amigos, que se involucraron y me ayudaron mucho, que me prestaron personajes y su talento en varias escenas, que me aconsejaron, que me corrigieron y apoyaron, chicos saben que los quiero mucho.**

**También dedico este final a mi Camarada Tortoise, a mi amix querida que siempre estaba allí para mi, que me editaba, corregía y escuchaba mis locuras en esas charlas de Messenger en que esta trama se iba formando, tu apoyo amiga es para mi insuperable, esto no habría sido lo mismo sin ti.**

**Después, agradezco a mis Camaradas del Lado Oscuro, con Lazos de Sangre aquel día en que Fénix Tortura a Darien se inició esta linda agrupación que hoy se llama FOUR LADIES que tiene por objeto romper esquemas cerrados y promover la escritura con libertad, Camarada Tiger (Martita sabes que te adoro, y que tus reviews eran de los mejores y gracias por la cancion espero te haya gustado.) y Camarada Dragon, aquí nació la hermandad Kunoichi y seguirá adelante!!!**

**Gracias infinitas a:**

**MARBEL: por estar allí siempre, por unirte a las Kunoichis, por dejar tu review en cada cap, por ser mi amiga, Mars Fan, y porque alguien de tu talento me lea…TQM.**

**MALKAV: porque fuiste mi primer review y porque tu inteligencia, talento y agudo sentido de la deducción me hacían anhelar leer tus reviews, por tu amistad y apoyo, porque gracias a LAZOS te conocí y ahora somos buenas amigas, y sobretodo por ser siempre sincera conmigo, gracias Marcia.**

**FLOR DE LOTO: hermanita, se que a veces la tarea y tus problemas te impedían dejar review pero se que estas allí siempre para mi y te dedico esta historia en que nuestra Mars saca su lado más salvaje, el cual nos encanta…**

**DIVISSIMA MOON: Porque aún no siendo fan de Mars leiste toda mi historia, eso significa mucho para mi, tu apoyo, comentarios, consejos y amistad, gracias.**

**SERENALUCY: Igualmente amiga, el que alguien que ama a Serena dé el visto bueno a su personaje en mi fic me ayudo mucho, tu apoyo y constancia me animaron a esforzarme.**

**CELI: Porque tus palabras, aunque inmerecidas, me hacían desear seguir dando lo mejor de mi en cada capítulo, gracias por saber leer a los personajes y sus psicologías mas allá de las letras y por tu amistad y apoyo.**

**PATI RAMIREZ: Amiga, la libertad es algo que se conquista con esfuerzo, pero cuando haz accedido a ella, es gratificante, se que estas descubriendo eso y gracias por apoyarme a pesar de todo=)**

**PATI GARCIA: por dejarte arrastrar al lado oscuro de FF, y porque a pesar de no ser tu género favorito estas siempre allí para mi, agradezco haberte conocido, gracias por todo.**

**LIEBENDE LESUNG: Jaemmy, eres con orgullo la primer graduada de la escuela Kunoichi, el logro más grande de LAZOS es que en cierta forma ayudó a sacar a tu Kunoichi interior, y jamás agradeceré bastante a la vida haberte puesto en mi camino, estoy muy orgullosa de ti y agradecida de que seas mi amiga y lectora, ¡Larga vida al lado Oscuro!**

**MARIAELENA83: Amiga, a pesar de que se que a veces me deseas matar, tus comentarios los valoro mucho y mas tu esfuerzo por seguir la historia hasta el final, Gracias.**

**JULIMOON: Se que aunque no comentabas seguido, estabas al pendiente y agradezco tu apoyo.**

**AERTHSEPHY: amiga, conocerte por Messenger fue maravilloso y mas aún estar descibriendo que tus historias tienen mucho lado oscuro, gracias por tu apoyo y amistad, y un honor que seas mi lectora.**

**AILEC: Ojala puedas leer este final y te des cuenta de que te agradecí tu apoyo, espero leer un review tuyo amiga.**

**ASHAMED: Lauris, el conocer a alguien de tu talento fue maravilloso y mas que te guste mi trabajo manejando tu tan bien el realismo, espero te guste el final, no fue del todo como esperabas pero le dimos oportunidad al que la merecía, a nuestro guapo Kou, te lo dedico, y ojala te guste…**

**ESCRITOR FANTASMA: Sobra que te diga que el que me hayas dejado review en ese cap primero me hizo sentir realizada, agradezco a este medio y a Greenboy haberte conocido ya que ahora somos amigos, el que alguien con tu talento lea lo que hago y le guste, es muy importante para mí, gracias por estar siempre allí para mi…y ahora te conozco ya sin máscara, pero dejaremos a los demás con duda=)**

**AL TRIO DEL TERROR: Léase Serenatenoh, mi adorado y amado Shinobi boy y Karlita chan, a los tres los adoro y quiero mucho, les dedico este epílogo con todo mi corazón, a Genesis por haber atraído al lado oscuro a los otros dos, a mi Shinobi boy por ser mi consentido y a Karlaa por unirse al club Kunoichi, los adoro a los tres…=)**

**LUTHIEN PHOENIX: amiga, tu review ha valido por mil, todas esas palabras que me dedicas, aunque inmerecidas, me hicieron sentir gratificada de que alguien haya entendido mi finalidad con esta historia, gracias por ser parte de la escuela Kunoichi, que te guste el lado oscuro y que leas mis historias, no me quedan mas palabras para agradecerte que decir que en tu nombre anexé lo de "Rasputín" espero te guste, gracias por tu apoyo y este será le inicio de una gran amistad, ya veras…**

**Finalmente, Gracias a Naoko Takeuchi por haber creado personajes tan maravillosos que nos permiten jugar con la imaginación de formas tan maravillosas como esta, y gracias a todos los lectores que en el futuro lean mi historia, como habrán notado, aún sabrán de mi pronto, ¿Quizá el Legado del Fénix trascienda mas allá?...todo puede ser y mi cabeza trabaja a veces a ritmos acelerados, esperen pronto el resurgimiento Kunoichi aún más extremo…MUAJAJAJA..**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli, Lady Phoenix..**

"**Siempre alertas, siempre hermosas, siempre encantadoras y siempre letales, somos las damas del lado oscuro" (Saludos a todas las camaradas Kunoichis que pasen por aquí y Larga vida al Lado oscuro)**


End file.
